


凛冬拂晓

by M000E



Category: Footbal RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 404,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: CP：哈梅、C梅、布梅、猪梅、皮梅以及涉及到一些孩子们长大后的戏份





	1. 1-8

**Author's Note:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 真人无关  
> 足球同人，架空，各种拉郎  
> CP：哈梅、C梅、布梅、猪梅、皮梅  
> 以及涉及到一些孩子们长大后的戏份  
> 各种狗血、各种虐  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

 

第一章

 

光芒从窗帘仅有的一丝缝隙中挤了进来，穿过空气凝固的昏暗房间，落在有花纹雕刻的家具和厚重的手工地毯上，最后攀上宽大的床。在柔软的床褥间，一个十六七岁的少年正熟睡着，他在并不安稳的睡梦中翻来覆去，手指抓了抓棕色的头发，翻了个身。

在宽敞的卧室外，守卫在门口的走廊上雕像般一动不动地站着，直到一个黑发年轻人走过来，守卫对他行礼，这才第一次有了动作。

地毯随着他每一步踏过发出微弱的声响。哈维一路走着一边查看房间外的守卫，确定他们都是熟面孔且人数也没问题后他才放下心来。明知会有专人负责检查是否有人混入宫廷，哈维还是习惯走到每一处都留心守卫和仆人。

“哈维阁下。”守卫欠身。

“他还睡着？”

“是，殿下如果醒了我们会知道的。”

“把门打开。”

守卫拉开卧室的双开门，哈维走进去，滞缓的空气让他不适，他走到窗边一连推开四扇窗户，微风吹动窗帘，更多光芒落进房间中。床上的少年不适地遮挡着眼睛。

“你该起床了，里奥。”他走到床边唤道。

声音迟缓地传入里奥耳中，过了几秒种他才打着哈欠睁开眼。头还埋在枕头里。

“什么时候了？”

“马上要吃午饭了，你的朋友们都会来。”哈维说。

“别让他们等，先吃吧，别管我。”里奥翻了个身，又闭上眼睛。

“起床，”哈维掀开被子的一角，“不能这么失礼。”

“我们都是朋友，不是吗？”里奥不满地皱着眉头，“他们晚上再见我也是一样，哈维，看在上帝的份上，我刚打完仗回来……”

“那睡了一天半也睡够了，你再睡下去会把脑袋都睡僵的。大家都想见见你呢。”

里奥深吸一口气，正想继续辩论，忽然想到眼前的人是谁，自己根本说不过他。他叹了一声，摊开胳膊平躺在床上。哈维的手穿过他的脖子和腰，把他抱到床边后拉着他坐起来，抬起他的胳膊，把睡袍拽了下来。

“你让我的侍从过来就行了。”里奥说。

知道如果不是自己亲自来给他换衣服，里奥一定会磨蹭起来，哈维摇摇头：“快点，别啰嗦。”

哈维拿来早为里奥准备好的两套衣服，并拉开窗帘。

“里奥？”哈维忽然提高声音。

里奥困惑地望着他，“怎么了？”

因为刚刚窗帘的遮挡，哈维并没看清里奥的面孔，现在光线充沛，他才注意到里奥灰头土脸的。

“你就一路这样回来的？这里还有个伤口……”哈维摸着里奥的脸颊，发现他左脸上有一小道伤口，“你不会是这副模样去见陛下的吧？”

里奥回忆着当时的情景，“我想起来了，”他自己也摸了摸脸，“陛下也很惊讶，但他宽恕了我，让我汇报之后就赶快回来洗个澡，也好好洗洗脸，但我太累了，只想睡觉，就一直睡到现在。”

哈维叹着气把里奥拉下床，推进浴室里。他用沾水的毛巾用力揉搓着里奥的脸，小心地避开左脸上的小伤口。

“你的侍从们看见你变成这样都不管吗？”

“我不让他们管我，都要累死了，谁也别想折腾我。”

这倒真是里奥的风格。哈维想着，一面擦掉里奥脸上的尘土。一旦完成任务他就不管不顾，只想睡个够。这怨不得他，他还没成年，抛开他将军的身份，里奥也算是半个孩子。

为里奥洗过脸之后哈维又催他进了浴缸，快动作地洗了澡。之后里奥换好内衣，从浴室出来，他伸开胳膊站在地毯上，像从前那样等着哈维给自己穿衣裳。哈维比他大七岁，今年刚二十三，但言谈举止已经老练得和朝中元老没两样了。

哈维拿起两件衬衫比了比，拿起做工不那么繁复的那件。他的目光从里奥肚子和胳膊上滑过，两处各添了一道新伤口，刚刚拆去绷带没几天，颜色还是很深的血红色。刚刚洗澡时他就注意到了，但那时里奥哈欠连天，也没办法和他好好说话。

哈维把衣服绕到里奥身后，让他穿上袖子。

“你要珍惜你的身体，”哈维又看了眼里奥的肚子，那道伤口仿佛被乌鸦啄食过般让人触目惊心，“我不接受每次你打仗回来都带着新伤口。”

“我还年轻，”里奥伸直胳膊，抬高下巴，“受点伤没什么大不了。”

“你的身体不仅是你的，也是国家的，”哈维停下系扣子的动作，看着里奥，“你要对国家负责。”

“你说起话来像个老人。”里奥笑道，不以为意。

“那你自己呢？”哈维问， “就算七十岁的老人也不会像你这样身上十几道伤口，我没记错的话，你是作为将军去前线的，不是盾牌。”

“你在指责我技不如人，”里奥故意挑错重点，“我刚打仗才一年，当然要会有点儿教训。”

“我们要君主，不要浑身缠绷带的病人，”哈维又说，“等你即位了，也像现在这样顾前不顾后？”

“不会拖那么久，”里奥笑了，“说不定过上几年，我们就不用和皇马打仗了。”

“如果我们的储君完好无损的话，”哈维白了他一眼，“不然都是白日做梦。”

“我已经是储君了，”里奥忽然说道，好像刚记起来这个事实，他成为储君是在半年前，半年来他都在打仗，已把这件事忘得干干净净了，“我听说罗塞尔在为什么事纠缠不休，是吗？”

“他认为你年纪太小，刚十六岁，必须有人辅佐。”

所以想要辅佐我的人就是他了。里奥套上衣袖。罗塞尔的大胆和狂妄并不让他惊讶，他一向如此。声称自己需要为以后登基做准备，要首先精通国家的大小事务才能治理好巴萨，而陛下还没退位，他就嚷着要辅佐新君，朝里竟然就由着他这样胡来。但若要对付他，现在也确实没办法，罗塞尔势力强大，地位稳固，想扳倒他并非易事。

自己在前线打仗，他在朝里就忙着说这些？里奥调整着不舒服的领子，想起罗塞尔让他如鲠在喉。他已经给里奥添过种种麻烦，他一人带来的烦乱比众人加起来还多。成为储君前后他都在极力反对里奥，即使现在里奥将会即位一事已经定下，他也还是和从前一样的态度，仿佛认定了里奥不能成为皇帝。当然，如果他兴风作浪得厉害，这也不是没有可能。

“即位以后我不想再看见他，朝里的事不用他管。”里奥说。

 “我会安排。”哈维为里奥穿上外衣，又为他理了理头发。

穿好了一整套衣服，里奥和哈维向门外走。里奥抬头看了看房间。他住进这里只有半年，如果即位，他将会离开现在的宫殿，搬进皇帝寝宫，那时自己所能拥有的自由还剩下多少？现在就有人迫不及待对他指手画脚，如果总是没有能和对方抗衡的力量，以后就算能即位，日子也不会好过。他愿意为巴萨付出一切，但不能被别有用心的人操纵他的生活，不能变成被人操纵的傀儡，来满足他们的各种私欲，无论现在还是未来。他没有那么多时间对付朝里的小人，他要依靠拉玛西亚的力量。而哈维和他所有的朋友们会确保他地位稳固。

成为储君之后，这半年来关于里奥应当结婚的言论也越来越多。他自己就听说过至少七个人选，每一个都是外人，所有拉玛西亚之外的人都巴不得能操纵他的婚姻，谁让他们获利多，里奥就会被安排给谁。他太清楚朝中的作风了。但拉玛西亚人早做了打算，里奥会和自己圈子里的人结婚。皮克、法布雷加斯、哈维、布斯克茨、佩德罗，所有未婚、适婚的人都是人选。虽然从未明说，但众人包括里奥在内都认为最好的人选是皮克，他家世最好，能在最大程度上给里奥帮助、并强大拉玛西亚的力量。

迈上长长的走廊，守卫们向他们行礼，里奥的脚步沉重了不少。无论里奥还是哈维，他们都还年轻，想要与朝中老臣争高下并不容易。自己在前线打仗固然苦不堪言，但朋友们在家里也不见得多好受。

“里奥！”

推开小宴会厅的门，一阵欢呼包围了里奥。如果不是刚从战场上回来身体太累，里奥早就等不及要见他们了。

伊涅斯塔、皮克、法布雷加斯、阿尔维斯、佩德罗、布斯克茨等一群人欢呼起来，厅里没有外人，他们言谈举止比平常更随意。

“我没有故意让你们等，”里奥赶快解释，“我还想等到晚上再一起吃饭，没想到你们中午就来了。”

“急着想见你，等不到晚上了，”皮克第一个拥抱了里奥，在他后背上用力拍了两下，“半年不见，又结实不少。”

“我们都担心你呢，”法布雷加斯也走过来，“这次没受伤吧？”

“小伤，不碍事。”里奥挥挥手，和朋友们挨个拥抱。

“这次又是谁打伤了你？”伊涅斯塔问。

“还能有谁，罗纳尔多，”里奥说，立刻补充道，“但我也打伤了他，他伤得更重，可能有一两个月胳膊都不能动了。”

“那家伙真难缠，”皮克叹道，“我也和他交手过两次，他比我和里奥大两岁，人高马大，一身的肌肉，全是蛮力……”

“那不还是被里奥打伤了？”法布雷加斯不屑地撇撇嘴。

“不说打仗了，”布斯克茨劝道，“快过来坐，里奥，睡了一天多，早就饿了吧？”他回头看了眼侍从，“告诉厨房上菜。”

“还有酒。”皮克补充。

一盘盘菜肴摆满了桌子。酒席间，对里奥的嘘寒问暖过后，他们讨论起边境和朝中的局势。现在边境僵持着，并未开战，普约尔和卡西利亚斯分别带兵守在巴萨和皇马的边疆。

如果开战，巴萨的胜算并不大。巴萨的队伍苦撑了半年已经是极限，里奥这次回来把都城的军队带过去，让边境的军队休息一段时间，期待情况或许会就此好转。皇马比他们要好一些，但也不敢轻举妄动。

休息之后里奥会再回到边境。这次布斯克茨会和他一起去。他比里奥小一岁，但性格沉稳，加上人长得高，看起来足像是已经有二十岁一样。有他陪着里奥，哈维也能放心不少。普约尔毕竟不是细心的人，布斯克茨还能照顾着里奥。

这次去军营的人本应该是皮克，但朝里事务烦乱，拉玛西亚人不能走得太多，不然情况只会对他们不利。何况罗塞尔虎视眈眈，一心想利用里奥，如果利用不成，他一定会倒打一耙，无论里奥犯了什么错，只要被他揪住，都会拿来大做文章，如果他不听从罗塞尔的安排，里奥甚至有可能会被拉下储君之位。朝里多留些拉玛西亚人，至少在罗塞尔有动作时能尽力压制他。

哈维谈起现在都城的局势和罗塞尔的动向，里奥静静喝掉杯中剩余的酒一面听着，他早考虑过这些，朝里有许多人想要利用他、控制他，等着抓他把柄的绝不是一个人。

“他如果真想挑我的毛病，我就算不犯错也会被他扣上罪名。如果是一两年前，我还会谨言慎行，让他别抓到我的把柄，但过去这么久，罗塞尔还是那个德行，小心翼翼没带给我好处，我不能这样束手束脚地过一辈子。我不听从罗塞尔的安排，也不会整天都规规矩矩，我只能是我自己，我想做什么就做，如果罗塞尔要和我翻脸，我不介意花时间对付他。”

“那是我们要做的事，里奥，”哈维说，“我们不会让他打扰到你，专心做你的储君吧。”

“就是，才多大年纪，说起话来老气横秋有什么意思，”皮克提高嗓门，“来，把酒杯满上，再喝一杯，为了里奥，巴萨的储君、未来的君主！”

大家举起酒杯一饮而尽，把国事抛在脑后，吵吵嚷嚷地说笑起来。

 

巴萨与皇马共同占据着伊比利亚半岛，巴萨占据了更多的土地，不仅仅是东部，巴萨在伊比利亚半岛南部也拥有大片领土。多年来两国为国土发起的战争从未停止过，待比拉诺瓦成为巴萨的皇帝时，皇马人又开始了大规模进攻，比拉诺瓦领兵击退他们，换得了几年安宁，但好景不长，休养生息几年后，皇马卷土重来，普约尔带兵出战，镇守边疆，与皇马的卡西利亚斯打起了持久战。

巴萨正在用人之际，在老将之外，年轻的将领们也在抓紧时间培养着，里奥和皮克、法布雷吉斯、布斯克茨、阿尔维斯等都在军营长大，十三四岁就开始上战场，里奥的表现尤其突出，他在普约尔受伤、临危受命时带兵打退了皇马，这一场大胜让朝中推举他为储君的呼声更高了，在里奥满十六岁时他回到朝中，被封为储君，然后又匆匆离开，继续回到前线镇守边关，半年后才重回都城，但这次回来的主要目的也并非休息，而是为了将都城的部队带去前线，让挨了半年苦战的士兵们回来休息。

里奥和布斯克茨带领军队来到边境，同样带来的还有比拉诺瓦的旨意，他提出如果皇马按兵不动，那么巴萨也不要主动攻击。

“根据探子们的情报，皇马暂时也没有主动出击的打算。”普约尔看过比例诺瓦的信后说道。

“我们又要在这里耗着了？”布斯克茨问。

“那不重要，延缓开战会给我们更多时间休养和操练，”普约尔说，“里奥，吩咐下去，开战之前，士兵在任何情况下都不要和皇马人起冲突，就算会有战争，我也不希望皇马说是我们挑起的。”

“没问题，我会吩咐下去。”

“还有你，里奥，你是将军，也和士兵一样不要挑衅皇马。”

“当然不会了，我怎么——”

“我在说罗纳尔多，”普约尔望着里奥，“你们俩结下仇了吧？他给你一刀，你捅伤他的胳膊。”

“刀剑无眼，我们都在做自己该做的事，这可怪不得谁。”

“盔甲都要戳烂了，还说没仇，”普约尔说，又望着布斯克茨，“塞尔吉奥，你照顾着里奥，他对自己太粗心了。”

嘱咐过了两人，普约尔去休息了。里奥和布斯克茨替换他，他们叫来军队里的副将，将陛下和普约尔的话传下去，并对巡逻、守夜、操练等事一一作了嘱咐。

抵达当日开始，里奥和布斯克茨接过练兵和巡逻的任务，两人轮流带领军队。边境地势高，天气较都城更冷，但没有人会因为天气寒冷有所抱怨，双方并未开战，暂时的和平给了里奥充足的时间练兵。

天气越来越冷，大风雪下了一整天后，里奥和布斯克茨带着一队人马走出军营巡逻。风雪天吹得人手脚冰冷，眼睛生疼，但里奥和布斯克茨是将军，必须做出表率，不能躲在军营里。

“要不要休息一会儿？”布斯克茨问。

里奥摇摇头，“如果是以前我还想要口酒喝，现在脑袋里全在想怎么一劳永逸解决皇马，以免我儿子到了十五六的时候还要受这些苦。”

“那不容易，”布斯克茨务实地看了看远方，“战争可能会停止一段时间，但不会结束。”

大雪像刀片一样落到脸上，越走越冷，里奥抬头向前望去，风吹得更凉了。眼前这种状况，说不定和其他国家联手会更好。他怕罗塞尔那群人胡乱给他安排联姻，但如果是为了巴萨好、如果是拉玛西亚自己人安排的，那么就算是和外人结婚也没什么不好，反正都是政治婚姻，和他自己的个人生活也没关系，都只是为了巴萨而已。

他并非厌恶和外人结婚，只是不想被别有动机的人利用。在都城时他没详细考虑，就对哈维说不要外人……回去应该给他写封信，告诉他和外人也可以，只要他和陛下都认可、没有其他人的阴谋掺和在里面。

风吹疼了里奥的脸，他揉了揉鼻子，活动了下被风吹疼的手脚。只要能一劳永逸解决皇马，跟谁结婚不行？如果能和马赛联合，到时候巴萨国力强大，他自己的孩子也不用早早到战场上受苦了。

 “下礼拜就要采购补给去了，”布斯克茨忽然提到，“还是去科尔多巴，这次你也去散散心，我在军营里。”

“到时候再说吧。”里奥答道，还在想与马赛联手的可能。

风雪越来越大，到了两座小山之间，里奥等人刚刚要向东侧转弯，就看到一队人马从小山西面走了过来。虽然大雪阻隔了视线，但他们的白衣和盔甲里奥绝不会看错。里奥拉住缰绳，示意队伍先走，他和布斯克茨停下。那队人马走了过来，里奥看到了熟悉的面孔。

“晚上好，罗纳尔多将军。”里奥率先打了招呼。

罗纳尔多看着他，又花了好几秒钟时间盯着布斯克茨打量。

“晚上好，梅西将军，”他对里奥说着，却又看了两眼布斯克茨，“过去这么久，希望你的伤已经好了。”

“基本痊愈，不劳阁下担心，”里奥答道，“你的胳膊也好了？”

“大抵没事了，”他答道，看着布斯克茨，“这位阁下看着眼生。”

“塞尔吉奥·布斯克茨，也是我们的将军。”里奥说道。

罗纳尔多说了声“幸会”，又看了看里奥和布斯克茨，然后告辞了，两队人马各走各的路。

走过山脚，布斯克茨问：“他刚才怎么一直盯着我？”   

里奥笑了声，“你长得又高又好看，还不许别人看几眼？”

“别开我的玩笑，你知道我不是那个意思。”

“别管他了，塞尔吉奥，谁管他在想什么。”里奥岔开话题，心里却明白他倒知道罗纳尔多的想法。

虽然是不共戴天的死敌，但里奥却惊讶地发现罗纳尔多似乎喜欢自己，这给里奥带来了不小的冲击，他认为自己一定是搞错了什么，但上次罗纳尔多伤了自己时他的表现再明显不过，里奥固然捅伤了他的胳膊，罗纳尔多那一剑割在他肚子上却完全是凑巧，里奥捂着流血的腹部摔下马去，罗纳尔多立即跳下马，里奥还以为他要补上几剑，却惊讶地发现罗纳尔多复杂的表情——他惊讶，慌乱，而且自责。

那天里奥被自己的侍从匆忙带走了，里奥确信如果侍从来的晚一点儿，他会有机会听到罗纳尔多真正想对他说的话。

眼睛不会骗人。他的眼睛流露得够多了。刚刚见面时罗纳尔多不住地打量着布斯克茨，显然在猜测这个高个子青年是否和里奥有什么瓜葛，别人或许猜不到，但里奥太清楚他为什么会盯着布斯克茨看了。

但这又有什么用？里奥想，他们是敌人，就算罗纳尔多喜欢自己，这也不会有任何结果，他干嘛要做这种无用功？自己虽然不讨厌罗纳尔多，但也绝没可能和他在一起。

出神想了两分钟罗纳尔多的事，里奥又考虑起和马赛的联姻了。皇马这样的国家自然没有联姻的可能，但马赛就不一定了，和巴萨没有交恶，也从没打过仗，但他们没有适龄的、地位般配的人……可马赛的军队很强大，如果和他们联合……

里奥的生活里没多少乐趣。他的乐趣就是军营和国家，这两者的利益是他真正在乎的东西，就如同和朋友们的友谊一样。虽然已经十六岁，但里奥还没有恋爱的想法，他有他的责任，有要去学习和征服的东西，无论作为储君还是将军，他都还太年轻，缺乏经验，有许许多多要考虑的事，恋爱不在其中，里奥认定了自己不需要爱情，他只会有婚姻，为国家带来安稳和更多力量的婚姻。

 

休息日那天天气很好，虽依旧冷着，但阳光充足，映射在雪上更是耀眼。里奥早饭后就出来了，拿着弓箭在靶场上练习。军队里有专门的弓箭手，但里奥认定他身为将军和储君要擅长更多东西。他在靶场练习时有许多士兵跑过去看，里奥骑在马上，在马儿疾驰时一次次拉弓射箭，每一次箭头都没进靶心。士兵们聚集得越来越多，欢呼着为他叫好。

“里奥！”布斯克茨的声音传来。里奥身下的马还在奔跑，他忽然拉开弓，冲着布斯克茨身旁射过去，后者一把抓住箭，士兵们又是一阵欢呼。

“怎么了？”里奥骑马跑到他身边。

“普伊问我你在干什么，我说你在靶场，他说让你散心去，今天负责补给的士兵去科尔多巴，你也过去看看吧，在镇子里转转。上周我就跟你提过这事。”

里奥揉了揉酸疼的肩膀，太阳就在头顶，为万物铺上闪亮的色彩。天气正好，又是难得的休息日。

“也好，”想了想后，里奥放下弓箭，“那今天就麻烦你了。有什么想让我带回来的？”

“没有，晚饭之前回来，别等到天黑。”布斯克茨说。

里奥应了一声，骑马离开了。

科尔多巴距离军营不远，军队里的多数补给由国内统一发配，但偶尔军中还是会需要少量补给，这时后勤兵便会去科尔多巴购买。里奥在军营里呆的久了，刚一离开就策马疾驰，痛痛快快跑了好一会儿，过不了多久就到了镇上。

刚出门时还太阳高照，过不多久竟阴沉了天，现在就开始下雪了。里奥在雪中骑行了一阵子觉得冷了，到了市镇上，里奥跳下马，一开始还牵着缰绳，但马儿不乱跑，过不多久他索性松开手，让马跟在自己身后走着。他在街上转了转，走进一条小巷时，忽然听见一个声音在身后响起。

“你怎么来了？”

里奥回头，罗纳尔多站在他身后，白色披风上还落着雪，他神情严肃，仿佛不悦。里奥和他的朋友们都从小就生活在宫廷和军队的斗争里，难免都有几分早熟，但和他们相比，罗纳尔多就显得过于老成和谨慎了。

“随便走走，”里奥说，“你不是也在闲逛吗？”

罗纳尔多没答话， 里奥转身要走，又被他叫住。

“等一下，你先别走。”

“怎么了？”里奥回头，“你还有事？”

“雪太大了，”罗纳尔多看了看头上，“应该找个地方避一会儿。”

里奥看着他，“好，我会找个地方避雪的。”

罗纳尔多没料到他会这样回答，他原本的意思是和梅西一起避雪的。

看他似乎还有话要说，里奥没迈开脚步，罗纳尔多神色尴尬，又说道：“或许我们可以暂时放下敌对的身份……我并不讨厌你。”

岂止是不讨厌，里奥想。

“我们在军队外，我现在确实已经放下敌对的态度了，罗纳尔多，我也不讨厌你。”

“我在想，”他犹豫着开口了，“或者，我们可以一起……”

喝酒，聊天，吃饭，无论他要说什么，里奥都必须打断他了。他们不应该“一起”做任何事，刚刚罗纳尔多说“避雪”时听起来像是建议他们一起，但模棱两可，这次他说得再直白不过了。

“那对我们不好，”里奥拦下他的话，“我们不该私下来往，罗纳尔多，尤其是在知道你——”

话快说出口，里奥才注意到自己说的多了。说话不仅要三思还要慢，哈维说得对，自己怎么就又忘了。

“知道我什么？”罗纳尔多问，声音急迫起来。

“没什么，我说错话了，抱歉。”

“你别走，把话说清楚。”他走过来挡在里奥面前。这时只有两人在场，冠冕堂皇的那一套用不上，里奥又不慎说了半句不合时宜的话，倒不知怎么收场了。

“真没有什么，我胡乱说了句，罗纳尔多将军，我该走了。”

罗纳尔多靠得近，里奥发现这大概是他们二人第一次这样接近——除了兵戎相见的时候，罗纳尔多挡着他的路，脸上有分窘迫。

里奥不知再说什么，这时一阵风卷着大片雪花忽然吹过来，罗纳尔多抬起披风将里奥护在自己和墙壁中间，为他挡住风雪。一时间两人都愣住了，里奥抬起头来，罗纳尔多僵硬地望着他，两人身体挨到一起，姿态暧昧，里奥只习惯了朋友们的陪伴，从未和外人这样亲近，又知道他喜欢自己，脸自然红了。

罗纳尔多忘了自己要问什么，里奥也忘了说话，他心急地拨开罗纳尔多的手臂，跳上马急匆匆离开了。

罗纳尔多在小巷中久久站着，惊讶他刚刚的鲁莽和狂热。可那不是他的错，他才十八岁，已经足够克制了，可这次里奥就在眼前，这只是他面对喜欢对象的自然反应。

里奥刚抵达科尔多巴就转头回来了。布斯克茨心下奇怪，问他怎么回来的这么早，里奥回答雪太大了，外面冷，只想回来睡一会儿。

“也好，要是晚上再回来，雪太大就不好赶路了。”布斯克茨这样说着，还是留意到了里奥的异常。接下来的几天里奥都有些心不在焉，布斯克茨问起在集市上是不是发生了什么事，里奥一口咬定什么也没有，他只好不再问了。

 

里奥对罗纳尔多既没有喜欢也没有讨厌，但集市上的相遇忽然搅乱了他。里奥刚要去思考自己是否也对他有些动心时，就立刻把这念头抛开了。他还没即位，朝里还有敌人，边境时刻可能开战，他怎么能浪费时间去想这些？

他迅速将那些念头都埋了起来。

几天后的一个晚上，里奥正在房里看着战事记录，翻了没几页，里奥就听见脚步声，很快布斯克茨走了进来。

“你有任务了，”他一进来就说道，“明天皇马的人想和我们见面，这么久都没打仗，他们想签署一个正式的停战协议，想来也不会有什么利益纷争，只要签字就好了。”

“为什么是我去？”里奥问，“不应该是我陪着普伊吗？”

“皇马派罗纳尔多来的，他们的统帅没来，我们自然犯不着派上统帅，你和他地位差不多，当然是你去了。”

最不想见他的时候偏要和他见面。几天前里奥刚下定决心不去想罗纳尔多的事，忽然就得到这样一个消息，他向布斯克茨问了时间和地点，正设想着见面时该怎么应付罗纳尔多，他忽然反应过来这没什么可应付的，到时候会有好多人在场，他们只要说些场面话就够了。

 

皇马在两军军营中间扎了一个帐篷，里奥赶到时，罗纳尔多已经到了。里奥带着几个副将进了帐篷，他看了看皇马的停战协议，上面只写到建议双方正式停火一个月，没有利益纠葛，与设想中的一样。

“只一个月？”里奥问，“你们下定决心一个月后就要开战？”

“时间谁也说不好，但我们总要时刻准备着，不能在想打仗的时候被自己的协议给绊住。”罗纳尔多答道，他和平常一样，神情严肃，脸上没有笑意。

双方讨论了一会儿，里奥确定了几个细节，没有异议后各自签字了。里奥拿了自己的那份协议递给副将，正要道别离开时，罗纳尔多忽然说道：“能请各位暂时回避吗？我有话要和梅西将军说。”

里奥的副将们看了他一眼，这样的场合里奥没理由拒绝，何况他也不确定罗纳尔多到底要说什么，或许真的是公事也不一定。他让副将们出去了，罗纳尔多身后的人也依次离开，只剩下他们两人站在帐篷里。

望着最后一个人走出去，罗纳尔多盯着门口看了一会儿，绕过桌子走到里奥身边。里奥立刻明白这不可能是公事了。

他一个字也不说，试探着看着里奥，两人都想起几天前在集市上见面的一幕。

“我有件私事要和你说，”罗纳尔多说，他想努力用公事公办的语调说话，却不太成功，“几天前我已经说过了，我不讨厌你，也很高兴听到你对我也不反感，所以……”

降了声音，罗纳尔多深吸一口气，却还是没能说出口。里奥能猜到他想说什么，第一次即将被人告白，里奥的脸一阵阵发热。

罗纳尔多握住里奥的手，里奥没挣脱，他避开对方的目光，看着桌上的地图。他并不想推开那人。

这个和自己缠斗、不服输、浑身傲气的对手。抛开他皇马将军的身份，若只说他这个人……

被他握住的指尖传来一阵阵暖流。这些天里奥努力不去想自己对罗纳尔多的感觉，直到现在他才发现自己对罗纳尔多也有些朦胧的好感。

罗纳尔多捏疼了里奥的手，他们半晌无话，然后轻柔的、谨慎的吻落到里奥脸上。里奥抬起头来看他，罗纳尔多深邃的眼中只映着他一人的身影，那双眼微微颤动，里奥这才知道，他和自己一样紧张。

“我们在干什么？”里奥轻声问，将自己的慌乱压到最低，不去表现出来。

“我不知道。”罗纳尔多说。里奥第一次见到他大孩子似的模样，脸颊发红，和自己一样不知所措。

里奥想让他松开手，想说我们在对立的阵营，想说我们不该这样。但他同样知道可让他们独处的机会那样少，他不想浪费时间说那些。

罗纳尔多攥住他的肩膀，低下头吻他。里奥的手慢慢抬起，擦过他胸前，落在他的脖子上，指尖碰着他的下巴。非常不合时宜地，里奥想起了他的身份，想起他是巴萨的储君，想起皇马和巴萨在战场上厮杀的画面。他想要推开罗纳尔多，却还是犹豫了。一个吻不会有什么影响，此刻他们两人间的所作所为不会给国家带来任何灾祸不是吗？

说服了自己，里奥由着自己和他亲吻。罗纳尔多的亲吻青涩又怜惜，和他平常强硬、剑拔弩张的模样全然不同。

过了一会儿，里奥别开头，也松开了手。他一个字也没说，仿佛怕自己会被困在这里一样迅速离开了。罗纳尔多站在营帐里，听着外面的脚步声和说话声。手中早已空了，他还在回味刚刚里奥站在这里时的感觉。

 

带着副将们和一队人马，里奥心神恍惚地回到军营里。他第一次与人接吻，第一次被这种模糊的、类似恋爱的感觉冲击。他没办法去想皇马或巴萨如何，也不能考虑自己或他们两人的未来，只久久回味着刚刚的感觉，被罗纳尔多攥住的手，和他生涩的亲吻。他的手那样有力，已经攥疼了自己，里奥抬起手来，看见手上隔着寒冬时节的手套才想起他们还在冰天雪地的日子里，他微微攥了攥手，那里还留着轻微的不适。那是他们刚刚亲近的证明。

他一直以为自己会和巴萨的某个人在一起。这是里奥成为储君后，他和大家一起商讨的结果。当然应当这样，他的婚姻对象会是他朋友中的某个，他甚至都不太关心那人是谁，反正他们都是朋友，结婚也不过是为了稳固地位，什么爱不爱情，那有什么可考虑的。

回到军营，里奥心中思绪万千，他迟缓地跳下马，忽然被刚走过来的布斯克茨握住了手臂。

“里奥，”他叫道，将里奥的注意力唤了回来，“你怎么了？”

回过神来，里奥立刻找了个理由说道：“没什么，这几天有些累。”

“和皇马的协约还顺利吧？签了？”

里奥点点头，“我要带去给普伊了，晚些再聊。”

他匆忙走了，副将带着停战协议跟了上去。

 

 

第二章

 

一连半个月，里奥都被罗纳尔多那日的亲吻搅得不得安宁。

闲暇时他独自骑马出去散心。军营附近有荒原，有树林，有山谷，无论他走去哪里，都抹不去与罗纳尔多亲吻的记忆。一天他又要去营地外转转，布斯克茨问他去不去科尔多巴，如果去的话帮他带一把匕首回来，军营中分配给他的他用着不顺手。里奥原本也没目的地，听见布斯克茨这样说，就干脆向着科尔多巴去了。

目的地已经定下，但里奥这一路都心神不宁。他原本也想去科尔多巴，期盼在那里遇见罗纳尔多，但他又不愿这样做，不想越陷越深，今天布斯克茨倒是给了他一个好理由，这样一来去科尔多巴就不是自己的决定了，他只是去散散心，顺便帮塞尔吉奥买东西。

他们在停战期间，他今天休息，不需要练兵，所以自己并没做错什么……走了一路，里奥劝了自己一路，努力减少自己的负罪感，但直到走进科尔多巴城里，里奥也还是感觉自己做错了事。

进城后里奥就开始东张西望，希望能见到那人的身影。但过了好半天还是一无所获，他开始寻找店铺为布斯克茨买匕首，刚转过身，就看见罗纳尔多站在街道中央正呆呆地望着他。里奥一时也呆了，这时推着一小车马铃薯的商贩忽然叫嚷起来，让罗纳尔多不要挡路，皇马的年轻将军这才讪讪地让开路，然后向里奥走来。

他一过来，里奥反倒想躲开，怕被人看见他们私下有来往，但脚却生了根似的动不了。罗纳尔多越走越近，站到里奥面前时，两人都不知道说什么，只望着对方。

“你怎么也在这儿？”半天后，里奥问道。

“我每天都来。”他低低地说。只这一句，里奥就明白了。

“别站在这儿了。”里奥望了眼周围。

罗纳尔多立刻望了下周围的人“跟我来。”他在前面走着，里奥隔着几步跟在他后面，罗纳尔多时不时回头看他，生怕他跟丢了。

穿过几条小巷，两人走进一个小庭院，钻进一栋小房子中。

“这是什么地方？”里奥问。

“别管了，”罗纳尔多面色尴尬，“这里没有其他人，不用担心被人看见了。”

两人在门口站了几秒，相顾无言。

“我们去楼上吧，这里冷，楼上有壁炉。”罗纳尔多提到。

里奥和他上了楼，进了一个小房间。罗纳尔多向壁炉里添柴点火，好一会儿才弄好。

火苗在壁炉里静静烧着。里奥和罗纳尔多在壁炉前的两把软椅上坐着。

“怎么今天过来了？”罗纳尔多问。

“出门散散心，还要帮塞尔吉奥买匕首。”里奥答道。

听到那人的名字，罗纳尔多懊恼地看了他一眼。

“你和他是朋友？”

“我们当然是，”里奥注意到罗纳尔多的表情， “你在乱想什么，我都说了，我和塞尔吉奥没有别的，只是朋友。”

“我和你也是吗？”罗纳尔多问。

“那不可能。”里奥说。

他说的没错。罗纳尔多也不想和他做什么朋友。里奥就在旁边，他只要倾身过去就能碰到他的手。罗纳尔多徒劳地抵抗着触碰里奥的念头，到底还是站起身来，他试着让自己的动作不那么突兀，但里奥还是防备地抬起头来看着他。言语滑到罗纳尔多唇边又溜走，他滑稽地张着口，没说出话，他望着里奥略微湿润的嘴唇，低下头去吻他。

里奥没有躲开。他握住罗纳尔多的手腕，仰起头来。

他们不是朋友，只是敌人，可这不耽误亲吻。

“我想过我们的事，”罗纳尔多说道，嘴唇湿润，脸上发烫，“我知道现在的情况，我们不可能在一起，你和我都不应该这样做，但我没办法不想着你。”

里奥很难想象罗纳尔多从未有过情人，可他此刻脸颊涨红，眼波温柔，和自己一样无措。

里奥嘟囔了一句“有什么好想的”，罗纳尔多把他从椅子上拉起来动情地吻着，情窦初开的两人紧紧拥抱着。

里奥醒来时，天已快黑了。他没想到自己会睡这么久，睁开眼时罗纳尔多躺在他身旁，正温柔地吻着他的肩膀。

“你醒了？”他问。

里奥点点头，顾不得温存，说道：“我该回去了，都这个时候了。”

他从床上坐起来，开始穿衣服。刚刚的激烈性事让他有些不适，动作也慢了许多。罗纳尔多侧躺着，微微蜷缩着身子，抬眼望着里奥。他的衣裳一件都没穿完，罗纳尔多就坐了起来，握住他的手不让他穿下去，不舍地吻着里奥的肩膀和脖子，然后又吻上嘴唇。里奥环住他的后背，罗纳尔多吻着他将他压到床上。

“不想让你走，”他说，从里奥的肩膀吻到小腹，抬起头来望着他：“什么时候能再见你？”

“我不知道，”里奥答道，“我们还应该再见面吗？”

“别想那么多。”罗纳尔多不想听他这样说，又和他痴缠地吻了起来。

他们又温存了好一会儿，天色越来越黑，里奥推开他开始穿衣服，罗纳尔多帮他系上扣子，穿鞋，又为他裹上披风。

“天黑了，直接回营里去吧。”他说道。

里奥的身体仍感觉非常不适，正为这种不适感担忧时，他忽然想到自己还答应了布斯克茨买匕首。

“可我还没给塞尔吉奥买匕首，”他把这件事忘得干干净净，到现在才想起来，“我答应了他的，可现在都这个时候，商店早就关门了，他问起我这一下午干什么去了，我怎么答复他？”

罗纳尔多在自己的衣服中翻着，很快拿出一把匕首，“你把这个给他，就说是买的，我还没用过，看起来和新的一样。”

里奥接过那把银色的匕首，上面只有雕刻的花纹，没有皇马的标志或名字缩写。

“那我就用这个了。我走了，再见。”

“等一下。”罗纳尔多拉住他，再次和他狂热地吻着，里奥又耽搁了一会儿，实在感觉要来不及时只得推开他。

“再见！”他说道，拉开房门、下了楼梯。罗纳尔多听见楼梯吱呀的声响，然后是楼下那扇木门的沉重关门声。他从窗外望出去，里奥牵着马匆匆向大门走去，走到门口时他忽然回头，见罗纳尔多正在窗口看他，里奥仓促地对他笑了一下，骑上马离开了。

罗纳尔多在窗边的椅子上坐下。床榻还乱着，应该还带着余温，那是里奥与自己欢爱的证明。难以想象几分钟之前他还在与自己缠绵，现在就这样消失了。第一次恋爱和结合为罗纳尔多带来了少许快乐和许多忧愁。停战只有一个月，现在已过去了大半，他和里奥还是沙场上的敌人，等到下一次兵戎相见，又会是什么情景？

 

里奥匆忙回到军营，晚饭还没开始，他回来的还不算晚。里奥匆忙跑去布斯克茨的房间，将匕首交给他。

“刚回来？”他见到里奥后笑了，“玩得高兴吗？跑了一下午。”

“挺好的。”里奥答道，看着布斯克茨从鞘中拔出匕首打量，生怕他看出什么端倪。

“好精致啊，”布斯克茨叹道，“我以为这样的地方只能买到个二等货，只想暂用一段时间，等到回都城再买新的……”他翻来覆去看着，“你在哪里买到的？”

“一家杂货店里看到的，”里奥说，“他们不卖兵器，这个是我自己发现的，他们都忘了自己还有这样的商品了。”

“一定很贵吧？”

“别管了，我送你了，”里奥说，不想再继续讨论匕首，“我累了，回去睡一会儿，晚饭我就不过去了，我会让侍从去拿到我房里的。”

说过话他急匆匆走了，布斯克茨疑惑地看着他离开。

里奥确实累了，一回到房里他就嘱咐侍从一会儿取晚饭回来，自己钻到床上躺下。

裹进被子中，里奥的身体才放松下来。下身仍有些不适，他换了几个姿势才躺好，脑中不由浮现下午时的情景。只是这样一想，里奥就又觉得身体发热，罗纳尔多的触碰和亲吻还在停留在身体上，他仍能感觉到。与罗纳尔多的忧愁不同，里奥只有喜悦和疲倦。初次恋爱让他欢欣不已，即使知道两人不可能有结果，也不耽误里奥这一时一刻的快乐和满足。他不想未来和结果，只回味着那时甜蜜的感觉。侍从为他带来晚饭，放在门口后，里奥竟也忘了吃，早早地睡着了，这天晚上他没做梦，愉悦地安稳睡到天明。

 

又是一夜落雪，清早出门时，军营已经被白色覆盖了。里奥深深吸了口气，阳光闪耀，刺得他睁不开眼睛。

布斯克茨从另一边走来，他们要一起去练兵。

“下了好大的雪。”说着话，里奥向布斯克茨笑道。

“可能是最后一场了，”布斯克茨看了看天，“天气要转暖了，冰雪融化时冷的胜过寒冬，无论人还是马，腿上都是泥。”

“那不是也挺有趣？”里奥笑道。

布斯克茨拉住里奥的手，两人走过一段积雪还没来得及清理的路，这一块地势低洼，风把雪吹落到这里集中起来，人踩上去，雪就没了半个小腿。

还有十二天就到了协约结束的日子了，皇马随时有可能开战。

这时候打仗就是最好的时机了，里奥从雪上踩过去。巴萨粮草充足，兵强马壮，士兵们是原来在国内军营镇守的那一批，他们休息充足，来到边境快一个月了，适应了天气，也熟悉地形。

不祈求和平，里奥竟希望能早些开战。普约尔说如果到了夏天还不开战，就让里奥回都城去。带兵是轮换制，普约尔认为里奥既然是储君，就没必要在这地方呆得太久，差不多象征一下就好了，总不能让他在战场上负伤。

但里奥清楚，如果回去，又会有一群人说他无所事事，说他“身为储君却从战场上逃走”，他还不如留在这儿多拼下几座城。

两人已经走到练兵场，时间还没到，集合的士兵们只来了一小部分。他们中的一半还是新兵。新兵在战场上自然不占上风，但起码在体能和心态上都有优势。下一战仍是巴萨获胜的可能性更大，既然如此，里奥更没有回都城的意愿了。身为储君不为国出战、攻城掠地，这样的储君也没什么用了。他知道自己年纪小，权力不够，位子坐得也不稳，但如果发生动乱，他要保证自己还能留在这位子上而不是被人推下去。就算已经击退过皇马人，但也也是过去的事了。他需要更多。

上午的练兵十分顺利，下午时里奥带兵巡逻，布斯克茨组织演习。忙了一整天后里奥回到房里，夜里睡觉前看见身上留下的红痕，这才想到自己刚刚和人发生了关系，就在昨天。

这晚再度回想时，里奥感觉到的仍是欣喜。白天时他根本没时间想起这些，现在想起，那时候的温存和甜蜜为里奥带来放松的感觉和深沉的睡眠。他将这件事与罗纳尔多和他身后的皇马完全分割开，他不知道是否会有下一次，但这曾带给他快乐，这样就足够了。

停战协议结束前的最后一个休息日，里奥再次去了科尔多巴，这次不需要为自己找借口了，他就是为罗纳尔多去的。

他直接去了上次的那座小房子中，他奇怪罗纳尔多和这房子有什么关系，难道是他买下的？或者是他朋友的？在科尔多巴这样的地方为什么会有个住处呢？

里奥把马匹在院子里栓好，他试着去拉门，发现门并没上锁，一把就被拉开了。他刚迈进去一只脚，就被人扯着拉进房子里。门在他们身后重重地关上，里奥刚看到罗纳尔多的脸，还没来得及道一声好，就被他抱着吻了起来。罗纳尔多只顾着吻他，过了好一会儿才摸索着锁上了门。

“我一直在等你。”他说。

仅仅从他的表情上来看也能知道他所言非虚，罗纳尔多原本生着钢铁一样的一双眼睛，但现在那双眼里只有温柔，他有些急切，有些心焦，仿佛这一个星期一来一直在忧虑着什么。

“你是怎么了？”里奥摸了摸他的脸颊，“好像瘦了。出什么事了？”

他抱住里奥，手掌在他后背上缓缓滑动，下巴抵在里奥肩膀上。

“我在想我们，怎么能不着急。”

里奥没去想这句话，他抬头吻上罗纳尔多的嘴唇，罗纳尔多也顾不得焦急和忧虑了，他与里奥温柔地亲吻，很快进了楼上的卧室。

只是一个星期没见，两人也像是久别重逢一般，他们断续做了大半个下午，又睡了一会儿，醒来后才第一次有空说话。

里奥还闭着眼，他背对着罗纳尔多侧躺着。罗纳尔多从身后抱着他，他的手扣在里奥的手上，嘴唇贴着里奥的肩膀，偶尔断续地吻他。

“上周回去之后我才想到，我们都不了解对方。”罗纳尔多说。

“了不了解有什么关系？”里奥问。

“你不担心以后吗？”他问，“我们在战场上会是什么样子。”

“就和原来一样，还能是什么样子。”里奥说。

“我狠不下心对你下手。”

“想杀我不那么容易，你担心得太多了，就像我想杀你也很难一样。别担心这些不可能的事。”

罗纳尔多不理解里奥为何对这份感情这样没有忧虑。他将矛盾与烦扰抛之脑后，只看到眼前的欢愉。

“我不明白你。”他低声说。

里奥转过身来，额头与罗纳尔多相贴。他闭着眼，手指摸着罗纳尔多硬硬的头发。他是将军，不明白自己也不奇怪，里奥的身份是储君，他身上的重量太多，早就学会不为自己添加更多负担。眼前若有爱情、有温存和甜蜜，他就只负责享受这一切就好，如果有责任需要背负，他愿意承担，但他们的爱情没有结果和明天，也没有责任，里奥便只在这一时一刻喜欢着他，与他相拥。

“我喜欢你。”里奥说，他的声音很轻，却不容置疑，如同在王位上宣布他的旨意。

罗纳尔多再度吻他。这只能是场来路不清、无始无终的爱情。他从没想过自己会喜欢上敌人的储君，更没想到能得到回应。现在里奥躺在床上，手指揉着他的头发，低声告诉他他喜欢自己。这让罗纳尔多无法克制。如果里奥不是巴萨人，他会将这只开始了不足半月的感情看做是一生的责任，希望和他共度余生。

天色渐暗，里奥从床上坐起来，整理着自己的衣服。这次罗纳尔多没再缠着他。他们拥有的时间太少，这加快了他们的成长和变化。里奥已不再有上个星期时忐忑不安的模样，他静静地穿着衣服，目光望着窗外光秃的树干和落雪。罗纳尔多坐起来，随着他的目光望出去。

“以后我可能不会来了，”里奥忽然说道，“所以别再等我了。停战协议马上结束了，你和我都没时间四处跑了，我很喜欢你，但这样下去不会有什么好处。”

他的话让罗纳尔多被钉住般僵硬。

“你在说什么？我们——我们才见过几次面，你就说不会再来了？”

里奥穿好了衣服和鞋，对着镜子整理了下衣领，“我们在打仗，如果一直私下来往，我们迟早会混淆私事和公事，见了面无法狠下心动手，甚至连军队都带不好，你和我都负担不起那样的结果。”

“不会的，”罗纳尔多匆匆说道，套上裤子跳下床，“这和我们是谁没关系，我知道这有风险，但只要战场上交手的时候和从前一样……”

“你觉得这很容易做到吗？上一次在我肚子上割了一刀后手软、心软的不是你吗？”里奥轻声问道，捋着他的头发，“那时我们还没私下说过话，你就已经不忍心下手了。”

“不然呢？难道我应该杀了你吗？”

“别说气话……我们是对手，不应该手下留情，”里奥环着他的腰，他本想哄着罗纳尔多，但想到马上就不再见面了，这样的动作暧昧太多，他松开手，“谁也决定不了战场上的事，真到了不得已要分出胜负的时候，难道还能心软吗？这不只是我们的私事，还关系到巴萨和皇马。”

罗纳尔多摇摇头：“你太狠心了，里奥。”

“我们必须有所取舍，”里奥叹气，“你不能因为我们的感情放弃你的前途和皇马的利益，我也不能丢下巴萨不管。”

罗纳尔多垂着头，这时忽然抬眼望着里奥，“你是储君，”他说道，仿佛刚刚想起这个事实，“你当然不会因为我动摇你储君的位置。”

里奥回望着他。自己已经对罗纳尔多诉说心意，告诉他自己喜欢着他，现在他不能任由恋情继续，想要终止也这么难吗？他怎么会想到储君这件事上？

“我以为我们在恋爱，别再说这些刺痛人的话了好吗？现在我们结束了，至少能做到不要恶言相向吧？”

罗纳尔多听着，重点却只在于他并没有反驳自己刚刚的话。

“你会为任何事放弃王位吗？”罗纳尔多问。

“不会，难道你会吗？”里奥利落答道，反问了一句。

“我明白了，”罗纳尔多冷笑一声，“谁会为了个情人放弃王位和国家呢。”

“如果你是太子，难道会因为爱情放弃皇马么？”

“我当然会，我是真的喜欢你——”

“你不会，”里奥打断他，“你从来都不是储君，如果你知道有一天你会成为皇马的君主，你不会轻易说出这种话。”

罗纳尔多沉默片刻，温柔的眼睛慢慢结了冰。“我喜欢你胜过一切，虽然相处时间很少，”他干巴巴地说，“如果我站在你的位置上我不会为任何事放弃你。但相比于我，你更看重王位……我明白了。”

“不是你说的那样——”

“那么你不是为了王位放弃我的？”罗纳尔多问。

若说“不是”听起来像撒谎，可如果回答“是”也并非事实。他把话题绕进了一个圈子。

“有很多原因，我刚刚说了，你也听到了，”里奥几乎不愿解释下去，“储君的位子不是随随便便就赐给我的，我有许多事要考虑，不是你想的那么简单。”

“我知道了，”罗纳尔多颓然答道，“你走吧。如你所愿，我们不会再私下见面了。”

里奥拿起佩剑。

“好。”

他走到门口，罗纳尔多又说道：“下次在战场上，我会下狠手。”

“好。”里奥再次答道，拉开门走进空旷的小厅，踩着吱呀的楼梯快步离开了，房间中的空气让他有窒息感。

罗纳尔多在椅子上颓然坐下。平生第一次，他有种被抛弃的感觉。

里奥的脚步声很重，他快速走下楼梯，吱呀的声响与上次一模一样，楼下那扇门开了又关，仍旧带进一阵冷风和清晰的响动。但这次罗纳尔多没再到窗前去看里奥的背影，里奥离开小小的庭院时也不曾回头。

长街上的雪开始化了。

 

事情没能顺利解决让里奥胸口憋闷，他策马疾驰，痛痛快快地跑了好一会儿。原本以为能和罗纳尔多平和顺利地分开，却被他添了一肚子气。

回到军营，里奥被带去普约尔的房间。他进门后见到普约尔坐在桌旁，酒菜已经摆好，正在等他。

“今天是节日吗？”里奥问。

“好久没三个人一起吃饭了，我让人去叫塞尔吉奥了，”普约尔指了下椅子让里奥坐下，“刚回来？”

“去科尔多巴走了走。”

普约尔点头，“今天你休息，去热闹的地方走走逛逛也好。”

“现在天气好，路也好走，雪都开始化了。”里奥说。

“是啊，过几天就到处都是泥水了，赶路不好赶，要是这时候打仗就麻烦了，”普约尔说，他向门口望了一眼，“去科尔多巴做什么了？有人见到你进了一栋房子，你在那里有朋友？”

里奥在心中轻叹，心想结束见面的做法果然是正确的，这迟早都会被人发现。

“我和人见了面，还有上星期，但一共只有这两次，以后不会再有了。”里奥坦白道。

“我相信你，”普约尔说，“朝里不喜欢你的人都说你年纪太小，没经验，不懂国事，但我有几年也算是看着你长大的，你是储君，不可能不识大体。在朝里你是未来君主，我是你的部下，但在军队里，你是我手下的将军，你做的事不得体，我必须提出来。”

“是我的错，再不会有了。”里奥微微垂下头。

普约尔伸过手来，把厚实的手掌放在里奥脖子上。

“你确实年轻，缺乏经验，但你是我们最好的人选，我们不希望巴萨落到除你之外任何人的手里。别让有异心的人抓到机会把你推下储君之位，陛下刚让巴萨繁荣起来也不过几十年，我们不能再回到过去的黑暗年代了。”

“您说得对，”里奥低垂着头，“我不会让别人有可趁之机。”

“背负这么多重量很为难你，但我们都在尽力帮你，我和哈维、安德烈，我们所有人。我知道你吃了很多苦，但我们都是一样的。”

“我明白，”里奥答道，“我不会让您失望。”

普约尔在他肩上拍了拍，“好了，塞尔吉奥也该来了，准备吃饭吧。”

 

雪很快融化了，青草不会那么早生长，泥水更早地覆盖了军营和周边。

一整天的练兵后，里奥回到房里洗过澡就躺在床上一动不动了。时间还太早，他睡不着，只想多躺一会儿，让骨头和肌肉都舒服些。

敲门声响后，布斯克茨拿着一包东西进来了。

“不是这么早就睡了吧？”

“没有，累了，躺着歇着呢。”里奥说。

布斯克茨拿起手中的东西，“这是你这个月的药，我从大夫那儿过来，他让我带给你。感染风寒的人太多，他走不开了。”

里奥躺在床上不想动，“你帮我放到盒子里吧，还是原来那个。”

布斯克茨找出里奥放着药的木头盒子。医生每个月会按照标准给里奥抑制剂和避孕药，布斯克茨打开盒子，忽然注意到里奥从没碰过的避孕药被打开了。

“你的避孕药怎么打开了？”布斯克茨问，“你不会是给当做抑制剂吃了吧？”

里奥摆摆手：“有一天累糊涂了，把避孕药吃完了才发现自己吃错了，没什么影响，抑制剂我也补上了。”

“有没有你这么糊涂的。”布斯克茨叹了一声，帮里奥把盒子里的药摆好。碰到那份被打开过的避孕药时，布斯克茨忽然感觉指尖传来一阵凉意，他转头去看床上，里奥闭着眼躺在那儿，仿佛什么都没发生过。

布斯克茨把药放好，走到里奥床边坐下。里奥把手伸给他让他握住。他以为布斯克茨要说什么，过了好一会儿也没听见，睁开眼时发现他正看着自己。

“怎么了？”

布斯克茨摇摇头，“累了，在你房里待一会儿。今天练兵怎么样？”

“少了三分之一的人，大家都生病了……但状态还好。我们现在的状态特别被动，竟然被传染风寒了，如果这个时候皇马说要打仗可怎么办？”

“胡乱担心可不是你的风格，”布斯克茨说，“你这几天身体还好吧？怎么这么没精神。”

“我好着呢，不用担心，”里奥在他手上拍了拍，又提到军队，“现在这些没生病的可能都是身体好的，或许我们该训练出一些精锐部队，可以以一敌十的那种……”

“你又在说你自己了，不是谁都能像你一样的。”

“我能以一敌百，”里奥忽然笑了，“你怎么能看不起人呢？”

布斯克茨和他说笑几句后离开了。回房时一路上都在想里奥那份打开的避孕药。每一份药都是五个装着药的小包放在一起，里奥说他吃错了，可他会连续吃错两包吗？

布斯克茨第一次被一种难言的感觉刺痛。对里奥，他和朋友们一样，作为储君，他们拥护他，作为朋友，他们喜爱他，虽然自己比里奥大一岁，但布斯克茨一直觉得里奥像弟弟一样，照料他、为他做些生活和工作上力所能及的事都是布斯克茨的乐趣，他还没来得及去想里奥也会有长大的一天时，事情忽然就有了变化。

体会着那阵糟糕的刺痛感，布斯克茨意识到这甚至都和恋爱无关，他只是像朋友和家人一样嫉妒，嫉妒一个未曾谋面的人曾与里奥亲近，他原本不应当这样做的，布斯克茨为自己的嫉妒找着合适的借口，里奥只有十六岁，这……可十六岁也并不是孩子了，都已经上阵打仗了不是吗，军营里有很多人刚满十四周岁就被送来，在战场上，又有谁是孩子呢。

 

 

第三章

 

最初发现身体状况有异时，里奥在晚饭时打起了瞌睡。他的侍从叫醒他，带他回房去睡觉了。里奥想也不想，脱了衣服钻进毯子下，很快进入梦乡。那晚他睡得很安稳，第二天醒来也精神极好。侍从说起他昨天竟在吃饭时睡着，里奥回答说自己不过是累了。

这样说完，里奥忽然回想起自己最近的身体状况并不好。他时常感觉没精神，总是想睡觉。他坐在桌旁回想最近身体的各种症状，然后手落到平坦的腹部上。他看上去像是怀孕的人吗？避孕药吃的太迟、已经没有效果了？

这不太可能。里奥想。他只和人上过两次床，怎么会这样轻易就怀孕？

思虑许久，里奥在一天的练兵结束后让人去请医生来。他遣散旁人，房中只剩下他们两个。

“我最近身体不大舒服，需要您帮我做个检查，但无论结果如何，您都要保证不告诉任何人，无论如何都不能声张。”

“保护病人的隐私是我的职责。”医生答道。

里奥信任他，自从里奥进军营以来就是眼前的医生陪同他一起。

医生问了他几个问题，简单做过检查后，他收起药箱，神情高深莫测。

“您怀孕了，可能有两个月。”

“您确定？不会有错？”

“不会有错，我很确定。”

里奥靠在椅背上，手指绞在一起。他不怕任何事，可怀孕除外。

“作为医生，我要公事公办问一句，您打算留下它还是拿掉？”

“您的建议呢？”里奥问，“从医生的角度来说。”

“您身体状况良好，生下孩子也会很快恢复，如果流产，以后可能造成怀孕困难。”

“我需要您详细讲述一下各种利弊。”里奥追问。

医生事无巨细地对里奥讲述生产和堕胎的利弊后，里奥送走了他。

那晚渐暗的天空上出现一颗暗红色的星。如同着了火，在天际燃烧。只有里奥一人望着它，军营中的人们忙碌着各自的事，那颗星在接近无人知晓的时刻烧着了自己。夕阳被淡淡的暮色逐渐淹没，逐渐吞噬，黄昏已至。

一切都像是坏兆头，任何事都能让他惊慌。他攥着拳头，并非出于勇气而是懦弱，第一次，他感觉到害怕。

怀孕了。

他想道。并未开口，里奥忽然被一阵恐惧笼罩，仿佛害怕房中另有其人，并听到他心中所想。

如果被其他人知道，他们会如何处置自己？他有了孩子，并且是敌人的孩子。

杂乱的脚步、咆哮的人们与惊惧的哭喊组成了里奥的想象。他无法让自己停下，任由面目不清的人们包围他，他被无数双手撕扯。他忽然意识到那惊心的哭喊是他自己的声音。

他不能慌。里奥摩挲着墙壁让自己有支撑。尽管从荒诞的想象中回过神来，他的手还是在发抖。他会被废去储君的头衔，就算他的朋友们保护他，他也只能一辈子是个亲王，无论他如何努力，做出什么样的功绩，都不能夺回王位。

对真实情况的推测比刚刚的无稽想象更加恐怖。

清醒些，别乱想。他攥紧了手。

在战场厮杀和朝堂争斗后，在好不容易成为储君后，他迎来的就是这样一个结局。若被其他人发现自己怀孕、他会面临什么结果？朝中会不会大乱，将他拉下储君之位，从此再无翻身的可能？他长久以来的努力和朋友们的期盼就要这样落空了？

无声无息将胎儿拿掉的想法出现了，他扶着墙壁，手指发抖，杀了它吗？还未成为君王，就要杀掉自己的孩子？

除此之外还能怎么办？

“将军？”门忽然被敲响，里奥几乎跳了起来。

“什么事？”他压着声音问。

“晚饭给您取回来了。”

里奥扶着额头。他差点忘了这件事。

“进来吧。”里奥在桌旁坐下，侍从进来摆好饭菜出去了，并说一会儿他回来收碗碟。

里奥拿起刀叉，只看了一眼盘中暗红的肉排就一把丢开叉子，他忽然起身，桌子被他撞翻，餐盘和食物一齐翻倒、砸在地上，发出巨响。

“将军，出事了吗？”

“没事，”里奥大声回答道，看着满地狼藉烦乱不已。他走到门口一把拉开门：“我不小心把桌子碰翻了，麻烦你们收拾一下。晚饭我不吃了，一会儿回来。”

他将残局交给侍从收拾，自己没办法在屋子里呆下去，绕到人少的路上大步走着，等到他被栅栏拦住时，他才发现自己走到了军营最东侧。

那是面向巴塞罗那的方向。

眼前的东方一无所有，荒原，远处的小山，夕阳已落，光芒尽逝，所见之处一片灰暗萧瑟。

傍晚的风冷了，里奥出门时忘了穿外衣，现在却不想回去取。他只想站在这里，被寒气冻清醒，或被冷风吹清醒，无论是什么，能让他恢复理智就好。

不能为任何事惊慌和崩溃，他在心中默念，不能为任何事惊慌崩溃。

重复了许久，虽然仍旧没有主意，但他终归冷静下来了。在风势更大之前，里奥回到房中。那里已经被收拾得整洁利落，窗明几净，仿佛什么都没发生过。

在来不及思考任何事之前，里奥把自己裹进毯子里睡了。今晚他只需要睡眠，明天他会给自己答案。

 

在那颗橘红色的星燃烧自己时，里奥在天还未亮时醒来了。他注视了一会儿那颗异常明亮的星，开始思索腹中孩子的去留。

他要留下孩子，但更重要的是巴萨。在保持一切不变的情况下、在他能稳稳地保留储君之位并在未来可以即位的情况下，他要生下孩子。

在慌乱和充足的休息之后，里奥终于可以好好思考这件事了。

在昨天傍晚的慌乱中，他曾切实以为自己的未来就这样完了。但一个胎儿不能阻止他的统治和未来。他确实有了敌人的孩子，但这和他将成为巴萨的君主、统治这个国家并不冲突，是谁说因为生了一个孩子他就不能治理好国家了？难道因为有了孩子他就不是个合格的将军、不能在每一场战役上将敌人打得落花流水了？

他坚信自己是不可替代的那个，他确信自己可以留下孩子。到怀孕后期、无法遮掩的时候他会告诉普约尔这件事，那时就算想要流产也晚了，再说如果最近皇马忽然开战，他也不能以此为借口缩在军营中不上战场……保佑他能拖得足够久吧。

流产不在里奥的选择范围里。医生说流产会损害身体，虽说他对于以后是否会有孩子、能否再怀孕并不在乎，但他不愿伤害自己的身体，他需要这具身体和他一起上战场、上朝堂，绝没有损毁它的道理。

刚刚确认自己怀孕后，里奥时常会失眠。这样不能安眠的夜晚困扰了他几日，但很快，他的注意力回到军队上，回到皇马的一举一动上，只有他和医生知道孩子的存在，他仍掌握着主动权，没有任何事需要害怕，孩子带给他的困扰很快消散了。胎儿仿佛明白他心中所想，安静在里奥的身体中住着，从不捣乱。

 

停战协议终止的第四个月，普约尔收到比拉诺瓦染病的消息。信上说只是风寒，稍有些严重。普约尔只把这消息告诉了里奥和布斯克茨，几人都有些忧心，比拉诺瓦近年来身体一直不好，若病情严重，对巴萨又是一次打击。

刚收到比拉诺瓦染病消息的第三天，皇马就发起了进攻，普约尔带着里奥与布斯克茨，应战卡西利亚斯和罗纳尔多、莫德里奇。

里奥隐瞒了自己怀孕的事实，仍和从前一样上了战场。现在他的肚子只是微微鼓起，并不耽误行动，医生给了他全套的护具，减少他受伤的可能。

出征的早上里奥在镜子前戴上护具，穿上盔甲。

我必须去打仗。他从镜子里望着肚子想到，仿佛在对未出世的孩子说话。这是我必须要做的事。如果我为了保证你的安全而躲起来，你就不是我的孩子了，我也不会要这样的孩子。我会尽力保护好你，但我同时我也是将军和储君，有很多人需要我保护。

穿好盔甲，里奥拿着佩剑出门了。

按照惯例，他的对手仍旧是罗纳尔多。

里奥带着队伍从右侧突袭，他只顾杀敌，连肚子中还有孩子都忘记了。胎儿在他腹中安静地呆着，一动不动，仿佛知道他在做什么。

巴萨的队伍逐渐占了上风，里奥和他的士兵们越来越深入敌人的腹地，在皇马节节败退时，忽然一个身影从血泊中杀出，他目光如炬，动作潇洒坚定，面庞如钢铁般冷酷。里奥如从前一样以剑和盾牌迎接老对手，但出乎他的意料，罗纳尔多挥剑狠厉，与以往大不相同。里奥只以为他们会如分别时期盼的那样，在战场上也一如从前，但罗纳尔多与过去不同了。

两人关系破裂时，罗纳尔多警告里奥说再交锋他会“下狠手”，他说到做到，而且做得更加过头——剑剑狠辣不留余地，每一次他都在下死手。

里奥怀着孩子，动作不如从前灵敏，罗纳尔多下手又快又狠，里奥用盾牌抵挡着他的不断进攻，剑锋因盾牌的阻挡改变方向，擦伤了里奥的胳膊、手臂、肩膀，甚至也在脖子上留下了伤口。

“罗纳尔多！”里奥忍无可忍喊道。

“这不正是你希望的吗？”他说道，“今天你怎么了？反倒动作迟钝了？”说着，又是几剑飞快地袭来。

孕期的里奥没有从前敏捷，现在怀着他的孩子还要被他以招招致死的方式猛攻。在罗纳尔多一剑刺向里奥的肚子时，里奥忽然爆发，用盾牌打开他的武器，并一剑刺穿罗纳尔多的肩膀。

肩上被敌人的剑穿过，罗纳尔多不敢轻举妄动，看着里奥冷冷笑道：“好啊，你果然能狠下心来。”

“闭嘴！你什么都不知道！”里奥怒吼，腹中的孩子仿佛在为刚刚险些被剑刺伤而害怕，小腹一阵冰冷。

号角忽然响起。是皇马吹响的，那是撤退的意思，里奥抽回血淋淋的长剑。

罗纳尔多看着他，“我们还没分胜负。”

“你想我杀了你吗？”里奥满腔怒火问道，“好啊，把剑拿起来。”

罗纳尔多右肩膀血流如注，他用右手使剑，剑已经掉在地上了。

罗纳尔多望着里奥，眼神阴冷，表情复杂。

“里奥·梅西，”他低声念着，左手捂住流血的右肩，“我会记住的。”

“还不快走。”里奥对他怒目而视。

罗纳尔多捡起长剑，掉转马匹，与皇马众将士一起离开了。

望着他远去，里奥骑在马上拿着剑，气得浑身发抖。

这场小胜暂时打退了皇马人。里奥清楚巴萨还没使用自己的全部兵力，这样就可以击退皇马，证明眼下巴萨确实无需担心任何事了。他期盼着新的停战协议。来一次长久的停战吧，一整年，甚至更多，皇马败了，一定需要时间休养和调整，双方都不冒险，这样才稳妥……

带领军队回到巴萨，大家分别回到自己的房间去换下带血的衣服，晚上将会有一场简单的庆功宴。里奥刚走进自己的房间，忽然脑中一阵眩晕，他脚下一软，晕了过去。

醒来时，里奥已经躺在床上了，医生在一旁等他。

“我们没有怀孕也上阵杀敌的先例，”见他醒了，医生说道，“您固执，我劝也劝不住，惹您惹得过分了，说不定连脑袋都不保，我不能撒谎说前六个月什么影响都没有，但这实在冒险，不仅是对孩子，对您也会有很大影响。流产会损害身体，比怀孕生产的损害更大，您肯定不希望看见自己身体变虚弱。”

“我……”

里奥刚要说话，医生继续说道：“刚刚您晕倒了，没有大碍，只是今天累着了，下次如果您想，还可以继续上战场，但孩子不保、你的身体也会跟着遭殃。”

里奥不说话了。

医生拿出几样药来。“这是给您准备的药，我最近搜集来的。这些药能安胎养神，让胎儿强健，对孩子好，也对您的身体有利。”

“谢谢您，”里奥答道，“我不会再冒险了。”

“但愿如此，不然我的责任也很大。”医生叹了一句。

“我想知道我能遮掩到什么时候？现在四个月，还不太明显。”里奥说。

“现在是春天，穿的衣服还很多，暂时能遮掩一阵，等到六个月之后可能就瞒不住了，如果住在军营里，人多眼杂，迟早要被发现。我可以宣称您生病了。您考虑一下是回都城养胎，还是住在附近的镇上。”

不能回都城，里奥立即想道，更多人会知道，到时候流言四起，被人发现真相，事情就严重了……到时候可能孩子和储君之位都保不住了。这其中没有取舍，他不会为求一个放弃另一个，这两件都不能丢，他两个都要。

“最好是住在镇上，不然舟车劳顿，对我和胎儿都不好，”里奥说，“我会让侍从帮我置办房子，确保这件事只有心腹知道。”

 

里奥手下有得力、能干的侍从，里奥将这件事交代给他们去办，早早在科尔多巴郊外找了一栋隐蔽又舒适的住处，不定期地采购生活用品送进去。布斯克茨注意到里奥在瞒着他偷偷做什么事，但里奥明显不想让其他人知道，他也不好再去追问。

上一次征战之后，皇马人偃旗息鼓了一段时间。里奥希望每一次都能上阵杀敌，他希望自己怀孕生产期间不要有战乱，尽量不错过任何一场战斗，但他毕竟不能提前预知皇马作何打算。反复思虑后，里奥和普约尔及布斯克茨商量，提出让阿尔维斯也到边境来。对于这次坦白他反复斟酌措辞，确信自己可以说服普约尔，让他允许自己去军营外养胎和生产。

里奥打定主意告诉普约尔怀孕一事，那天晚上里奥把布斯克茨也叫来，三人一起商讨，以免普约尔脾气暴躁起来，场面失控。

“我最近身体不舒服，如果再起战乱，很可能上不了战场，我希望阿尔维斯过来，起码能保证有人顶替我的位置、带领我的队伍。”

“你生病了？”普约尔问。

布斯克茨看了眼里奥，他的脸色不自然起来。

“我怀孕了，马上就五个月了，医生不建议我再冒险，”里奥静静说着，普约尔脸上僵了，“本来想拖得久一些再告诉你们，也省得你们担心，但我怕皇马忽然再发动攻击，到时候我不能出战会削弱我们的实力。这件事是我的错，普伊，我没想过会出这样的纰漏。”

一时没人说话。里奥继续说道：“这件事只有我们几人知道，还有丹尼，等他来了我就会告诉他。下个月我搬到科尔多巴去住，对军队里宣布我在养病就好，孩子出生后我照常回到军营里。王位和孩子我都不会放弃，他出生后我会把他送走，我不会让这件事影响到以后的打算。”

“我以为你不会再犯错了。”沉默良久，普约尔说。

布斯克茨比里奥脸色还难看，他想劝普约尔，但竟没有能说出口的话。

“这次的错误荒唐透顶，但也已经发生了，”里奥说，“普伊，我不是想要故意惹你生气，但我不可能不犯错，我不想给自己找借口，年龄小或者是责任多，人就算长大了也一样会做错事，你们对我的要求很高，我一直在尽力做到最好，以后也会一样努力。这件事已经发生，我认错，在军队里您是我的统帅，请您责罚。”

普约尔望着他，里奥的话说得诚恳，也没有浮夸处，可他竟然做出这样的荒唐事……

“把孩子拿掉。”普约尔忽然开口。

里奥一惊，他以为事情既然已经发生，普约尔就算再震怒也会让自己留下孩子。

“普伊……”

“拿掉孩子，”他忽然站起来，把里奥和布斯克茨都吓了一跳，“我不能眼睁睁看着你自毁前途，你有没有站在储君的立场上想过自己的所作所为？朝里有多少别有用心的人都在等着你犯错，你怎么能拱手送给他们一个推你下王位的理由？孩子必须拿掉。”

“普伊——我——我知道应该拿掉孩子，可我不能那样做——”事情的转变超出里奥的预料，他以为至少就算为自己的身体考虑，普约尔也会容他留下胎儿。

 “为什么不能？你想毁了自己吗？你想把王位交给拉玛西亚之外的人吗？”

“我知道，可如果我避开众人，偷偷生下他……”

“然后呢，里奥？生下他之后怎么办？你能保证没人知道这件事？你年纪小，地位还不稳固，还没犯错就有人想把你扳下去，如果被人发现，你要怎么保住你的位置？你忘了罗塞尔吗？只要你出事，他会立刻推选别人做储君，”普约尔停顿一下，“孩子的父亲是谁？是军队里的？还是外人？”

里奥摇着头，手掌护在小腹上。

普约尔重重叹息道：“长子血统不纯，不知道父亲是谁，你怎么能让这样的丑闻发生？何况你太年轻，又没即位，这么早就生下孩子，哪怕对方是拉玛西亚的人，这件事都还需再斟酌……他是我们的人吗？”

一旁的布斯克茨神色尴尬，除了里奥和普约尔之外，军营里只有他是“自己人”，是拉玛西亚人。

里奥摇摇头，“不是。”

“那我们更不能留着它了，”普约尔说，“你要尽快打掉孩子，千万不能走漏风声。传到政敌的耳朵里，无论是谁，他们都会要求你回都城接受处罚，如果那时他们再强迫你堕胎，谁能保证他们不偷偷耍手段、让流产变成一场事故呢？这件事要快，里奥，我马上去叫医生——”

“别去，”里奥一把抓住他，为他即将会叫来医生让自己堕胎的恐惧摄住，“我不能……让我再想想，普伊，别这么快……我刚刚才能感觉到它……”

“现在不是优柔寡断的时候，”普约尔攥住里奥的手臂，“你不能出差错，里奥，你不能有把柄，不能失败，不能被人从王位上推下来，如果不再是储君，你还有翻身之日吗？你想一辈子做亲王、任由罗塞尔推举的人选变成巴萨的皇帝然后对你暗中打压吗？你想要这样的结果吗？”

他说得急切，一句比一句激烈，里奥浑身发抖，他知道事情的严重性，可他不想放弃孩子。

“我不想……可我不能放弃它，普伊，它正在长大……再等等，让我再想想……”

“我们不能浪费时间，拖得越久，对你身体越不好，被别人发现的可能性就更大，别让我们的一切努力都前功尽弃，里奥……想想巴塞罗那里有多少拉玛西亚人正在为我们的地位和你的王位努力，依靠他们的力量还很难铲除异己，你把自己拉下深渊，还有谁能救得了你？你想看到我们的一切努力都前功尽弃吗？反对派不会关心你为巴萨流了多少血，只要抓住这个把柄，他们会尽一切努力把你拉下王位、并且确保你再没有翻身的可能！不仅是你，所有拉玛西亚人的日子都不会好过……”

“可是……只要让我把孩子生下来，我会把他送走，没有人会知道……”

“战争还没结束，你在军营里怀上孩子，想象罗塞尔会怎样大做文章！只要有这一个把柄，他们会如何编排你、还有我们所有人！谣言传得比什么都快，你真想看到我们所有人都被不堪入耳的流言缠身、几十年脱不掉这帽子？一旦你被废黜储君，再想让拉玛西亚人登上王位会变得比登天还难！这不仅关系到你，里奥，我知道这太为难你了，可只要拿掉孩子，你得到的会比失去的更多！”

“普伊！这是我第一个孩子……”里奥叫道，眼泪滚了出来。普约尔抱住他，在他后背上轻轻拍着。

“为我们所有人的未来考虑，还有你的未来，里奥，你的孩子是能和你一样顺利登上王位、还是要像我们这一代人一样，浴血奋战、用命才能换来更高的地位和王冠？我们还算是从顺境中出发，你的孩子呢？他会面临什么样的结果？如果你生下他，他不是君主的嫡子，只是梅西亲王的孩子，不知道父亲是谁，就算锦衣玉食，他的日子会好过吗？你不担心他会被人排挤吗？你要如何对他解释他不知道自己父亲是谁？”

里奥被普约尔的话说的浑身发冷，那些画面已经在眼前出现了。可脑海中想象的情景与腹中实实在在在的孩子同样重量太多，压得他不知如何是好。

“我会送走他……我……”

“这不是重点，里奥，我知道这为难你了，”普约尔还在劝着，“可想要成为帝王不可能没有代价。我不想告诉你这些，但你迟早要知道，这不是你会唯一失去的东西，里奥，你会得到更多，但终究会失去一些东西。你早就知道这代价了不是吗？”

他早就知道了。里奥伏在普约尔怀里，眼泪滚个不停，他早就知道会付出代价，他愿意为巴萨、为拉玛西亚付出和失去许多东西，可他从没想过孩子……可孩子不行，这样一个活生生的……

“我不要你作为亲王度过一生，”普约尔安抚道，“我们不要籍籍无名的梅西，你必须是帝王。”

里奥认同他说的每一个字，他愿意做帝王，愿意为了更重要的利益牺牲自己，可他不想牺牲这孩子。他想要挣脱普约尔，胳膊不安分地挣扎着，普约尔按下他的挣扎，低声安慰。

普约尔理着里奥的头发，“你现在思绪太乱，不要想了，我让医生过来为你看看……”

“普伊——”里奥闷闷地喊道，但并没能阻止什么。

普约尔亲自出门去叫医生，并让士兵看守好这里，让梅西和布斯克茨将军留在房间里不要离开。

“里奥……”布斯克茨走到里奥身边，紧紧抱住他。

里奥失神地被他拥抱着，脸上的泪冷着，沾在布斯克茨身上。

仿佛被吓呆了一般，过了几秒里奥才缓过神来，忽然哭了起来，胳膊死死地环住布斯克茨的腰，在这短暂的瞬间里将他当做唯一的支撑与依靠。

你还有我。布斯克茨在心中念着。尽管他也不知道之后会发生什么……但是你还有我。我不会离开你。

 

很快，普约尔带着医生回来了。医生让里奥躺到床上，里奥求助地望着他，但普约尔就在旁边，医生也别无他法。

“按照将军现在的身体情况，如果想让他流掉孩子，我需要几天时间配堕胎药，尽量不伤害将军的身体，”医生向普约尔说道，“如您所知，军队里并不会准备堕胎药。镇上买的或许可以流产，但恐怕会有严重的不良反应，希望您给我时间配药。”

“需要多久？”

“至少四天。”

“好，那就四天。这件事必须保密，否则后果如何您比我清楚。”

医生点头，拿起药箱出去了。

“我送你回去，”普约尔拉起里奥，“没事了，你在房里好好呆几天，不要出门，别被人注意到，等到医生配好了药，只要吃了药，这件事就过去了……”

 

流干了眼泪，里奥在房中呆坐到半夜。他不想放弃孩子，更不能失去巴萨。普约尔的话在脑海中一直重复，直到天亮里奥也没睡着，他眼下只有一个铤而走险的办法可用，但这却不一定会成功，他别无他法，无论如何也只能这样尝试一下了。

第二天清早时，里奥说自己身体不适，让士兵去请医生。

“可主帅说不能让任何人探视您……”

“你可以去问主帅，能不能让医生过来一趟，我身体实在不舒服。”

士兵犹豫了一下，还是去向普约尔汇报了，另外几个士兵仍旧严严地将里奥挡在门内。

十几分钟后，士兵终于带着医生过来了。里奥锁好门，带着医生走到桌边低声问道：“您准备好药了？”

医生点点头，“马上就完成了，但用量我还需要斟酌。”

“我有一件事想求您，能不能瞒过普约尔和其他人……”

“您的意思是？”

“让他们以为我流产了，”里奥急切地说道，“流产时房间里只有您和我，您只要制造出我流产的假象，然后告诉他们出了意外，您就说暂时控制住了情况，但必须把我送走，送到较远的市镇上去医治，普约尔是主帅，他不可能跟着我去，顶多派几个人，那些人我自然有办法对付……接下来的事您都不用操心，只要做出我流产后忽然出意外的假象就可以了……”

“您说得容易，肚子里有没有孩子，只消摸一下就知道了，被主帅一眼看穿，我的命也不保了。”

“不会的，我知道普约尔，他不是那样的人，看到我病重、浑身是血，他一定只想救活我，到时我腿上都是鲜血，他不可能再过来摸我的肚子是不是还有孩子，趁着现在还不明显，只用毯子遮挡一下……”

“将军，这破绽太多了，我——”

“求求您！”里奥紧攥着他的手，“难道要我跪下您才肯答应吗？我现在就预支给您一部分报酬，如果事情败露，你完全可以说是我威胁你的，这没有你的责任……”

“可是……”

“我是储君，您能看着储君就这样失去孩子吗？我如果连留下孩子的权力都没有，还做什么储君？”里奥一改刚刚苦苦劝说的模样，话语中有了威胁的味道。

威逼利诱了半个小时后，医生离开了。士兵问他状况如何，说要向主帅汇报，医生回答说里奥身体略有些不适，但不耽误计划中的事情如期进行。

 

第四天的下午，医生和普约尔如期来到里奥房中。普约尔知道布斯克茨心软，或许见不得这一幕，于是让他呆在房里等消息了。

“这是准备好的药，刚刚在来之前我已经加热好了，您喝下去，只要二十分钟就会开始有反应了。”

医生把冒着热气的汤剂推到里奥面前，里奥脸色惨白地看着他，又望着普约尔。

“普伊，我……”

“快喝吧，”普约尔说，脸色比之前缓和了很多，“只要你喝了药，没了孩子，还是我们的储君……”他拿起杯子给里奥，“快喝了吧，很快就会结束的。”

他把杯子递到里奥嘴唇前，让他张开嘴，里奥推拒着不想喝，普约尔只好捏住他的下巴让他抬起头来，到底把药剂全都灌了进去。

一整杯药下肚后，里奥咳嗽起来，他还在试图把药吐出去，但已经无能为力了。

“需要二十分钟才见效？”普约尔问。

医生点点头，“请您稍等片刻。”他又转向里奥，“您在床上躺一会儿吧，不会有事的，别担心。”

里奥欲哭无泪地躺在床上，普约尔默默坐在一旁，医生打开药箱，将纱布、止血带、药等许多东西准备好，并让人准备热水送到房间里。

“一会儿要为您清洗。”看到里奥惴惴不安的眼神后医生解释道。

过了二十分钟，里奥捂着肚子呜咽起来，医生拿着一个吓人的工具在床边坐下，“我需要帮您把裤子脱下来。”

他脱下里奥的裤子，上衣宽大的下摆盖着大腿根部，医生让里奥分开腿时停了下来，仿佛刚刚想到房间里还有第三人，“您需不需要回避一下？”

无论身为朝中的臣子还是军营里的主帅或里奥的朋友，普约尔都不应该看着这一幕，他正想离开，听见医生的话后立刻出去了。他在房门外等着，过了一会儿，里奥忽然撕心裂肺地哭叫起来，声音震得普约尔发抖，他庆幸早已让士兵离开了，避免了更多人知道这件事。

里奥的哭声和大喊持续了好久，普约尔只是听着都感觉寒毛直竖，过了不知多久，里奥的哭声逐渐消失了。普约尔站在门外等着，感觉比等待生产还要难熬。

又过去好久，医生忽然拉开门，让普约尔进来。

“出了些问题，他忽然大出血，刚刚控制住，但情况很严重……”

不需要他说普约尔也能看出情况严重。里奥脸色惨白地躺在床上，已经晕死过去，他肚子上盖着毯子，赤裸的腿上全是鲜血，床铺被血染透，甚至连毯子上都溅着血。床边的桌子上放着一个小小的肉团和一些散碎的组织。

“胎儿已经取出来了，情况虽然控制住，但现在将军需要治疗，必须把他尽快送到附近的镇上……”

“主帅！”门外忽然传来一声叫喊，“前方传来急报，皇马的军队正在向我们移动，需要尽快应战！”

攥紧了拳头的医生忽然松开了手指。

“什么？还有多远？”普约尔隔着门问。

“探子回营已经花了十几分钟，可能还剩下二十分钟。”

“马上集合部队，还有，通知布斯克茨！”普约尔正要开门出去，医生拉住他问道：“主帅，将军需要医治，必须马上去市镇上……”

“那还不赶快去！不然等着他死在这里吗？”普约尔吼道，然后匆匆离开了。

医生叫来里奥的侍从，把他抬上马车，在军队集合、出发、赶去应战时，里奥的三个侍从和医生一起驾着马车匆匆离开了。

马车离开军营后，靠在靠垫上的里奥睁开眼睛问道：“皇马怎么忽然打过来了？”

“现在还有空担心皇马，”他的一个侍从说，“前两天他们刚被我们打退，这次就算又打过来，还能成什么气候？还担心别人，您自己没事就不错了……”

“我能陪您到哈恩，”医生说，“在那之后我回军营，告诉主帅你病情稳定，但落下了病，在哈恩不能得到更好的治疗，必须去阿尔瓦塞特。”

“我知道，我不会停在阿尔瓦塞特，就说那里的治疗也不尽人意，我越走越远，普约尔要带军，不会有时间追过来，如果他派人过来，我的侍从也能应对。”

医生点点头，“孩子太小，我用了未成形的动物胎儿代替，不会有人注意到不同……”

“请别再说了，”里奥忽然感到一阵反胃，对侍从说道，“把剩下的酬金交给先生。您救了我一命，也救了孩子，我会记住您的恩情。”

 

皇马的本意在于突袭巴萨的军营，所以派出的军队并不多，但没想到会被巴萨的探子发现、提前通风报信，这一仗还是输了。

虽然巴萨取得小胜，但普约尔还是感觉受惊不少。里奥堕胎后又是大出血又是昏迷，房间里的血腥气和他流着血的双腿都让普约尔感到触目惊心。现在医生带着他去市镇上治疗，也不知道情况怎么样了。

回到军营时天已黑了，布斯克茨追上普约尔。

“里奥怎么样了？”

“他出了点状况，已经控制住了，但医生说要去市镇上才能治疗。”

“会有生命危险吗？”

普约尔摇摇头：“医生已经说控制住了，只是还需要治疗罢了。”

“那孩子……”

“已经取出来了。”

布斯克茨身上一软，险些从马上摔下去。

说道孩子，普约尔才想到那团取出的血肉。

无论怎么说，那也是里奥的骨肉。虽然生气里奥的所作所为，但现在孩子已经取下，普约尔的怒气也消了。那是里奥的孩子，他至少要埋葬它。

布斯克茨的侍从走过来，扶着他下马，他仿佛丢了魂魄一般，神色惨白地回到自己房中去了。普约尔去了里奥房里，进门后依靠着窗外的月光找到桌子上的那团血肉。他用桌上染血的布包起胎儿，骑上马带着它走到军营的最东侧。

在面向家乡的地方，普约尔埋葬了胎儿。他让士兵拿来一个铁锹，独自一人在月下铲土。他刚打过仗，浑身疲乏，但还是挥着锹铲了半夜，直到挖出一个近一人高的深坑，他小心地把那团血肉埋了进去，又一锹锹地埋上土。有士兵见到了要过来帮他，他都拒绝了。

埋葬了胎儿，普约尔回到自己房中。刚要关上门，忽然回头说道：“找几个人清理一下梅西将军的房间，打扫得干净些，带血的东西都换掉。”

 

在里奥离开军营的一个星期里，布斯克茨比原来更沉默了。他像是在生普约尔的气，却又不能表现出来，又整日为里奥忧心，仿佛不知如何是好。普约尔见他消沉，在一天晚上叫他过来一起吃完饭。布斯克茨勉强提起精神，与他有一搭没一搭地说着，终于忍不住问起里奥的孩子。

“我已经埋掉了，就在军营东边，”普约尔顿了一下，“你知道，面向家乡。”

布斯克茨沉重地摇摇头：“事情不该变成这样。”

“虽说十三岁就开始打仗，但他毕竟年纪太小，还不到十七，犯错也很正常，那天我说话重了。”普约尔说道。

谁也没再动盘里的菜肴，一杯接一杯喝着酒。

“也不知道他什么时候能回来，”布斯克茨说，“可能恢复起来会很慢吧，尤其是以后他还要再为巴萨出战……身后还有一整个国家要负担。”

“过几天阿尔维斯就到了，不能让他知道这件事，只说里奥去养病了。”

“还没有他的消息吗？”

普约尔摇头：“医生说要送他去市镇上，那时皇马的军队正向我们进攻，我忘了问他们要去哪里。我让人去了科尔多巴找，那里并没踪迹，可能去了哈恩。我派了信使去，但很难说会不会找到，毕竟还不知道他们向哪个方向走……我该问一声的。”普约尔叹气，还在为自己那一日对里奥的态度后悔，在看到他晕倒在血泊中后，悔恨与懊恼的感觉更甚了。

杯中的酒又一次空了。普约尔拿起酒杯，门上传来一阵响声。

“主帅，梅西将军的医生回来了！”

普约尔和布斯克茨都是一惊。“快让他进来！”

门被推开，风尘仆仆的医生独自走了进来，仅仅是一个星期，他看起来竟消瘦了许多。

“里奥怎么样了？他在哪？”普约尔问。

“梅西将军的病情稳定，我为他配了足够的药，但并不是所有药剂都能在哈恩买到——我们去了哈恩，”他补充道，“他的流产导致了许多严重的症状，虽然稳定，但他并没恢复，也不见得会很容易好转……”停顿一下，医生说道：“他恐怕落下病了。哈恩不能治疗，必须去阿尔瓦塞特——”

“落下了病？”普约尔诧异地问道，“你说他生病了？”

“他在流产时大出血，而且心情焦躁，不利于恢复，这样很容易生病。现在他已经在去阿尔瓦塞特的路上了，那里会有充足的药剂补给，如果他的病能慢慢恢复，过上两三个月就能回军营了，但我要先告诉主帅，就算他回了军营，也不能练兵打仗或劳累过度，普通流产在一个半月左右能完全恢复，但您知道将军的情况，他很可能要休息上半年。到时梅西将军回到军营，也请您不要安排给他任何任务，只让他静养罢。”

医生的一席话说的两人都呆滞了。

“他的身体还能恢复吗？”普约尔问。

“将军的病是慢性的，就算康复，也需要很长时间才能恢复到接近原来的样子，按照我的经验，至少需要半年。”

听到他说半年，普约尔和布斯克茨都松了口气。

“幸好只是半年，”普约尔说道，又看向医生，“你怎么回来了？你不在里奥身边，谁照顾他？”

“他的三个侍从陪着他。我本来想让侍从回来跟您说情况，但怕万一您问起将军病情的详细情况他们却说不清，不如我亲自跑一趟。”

“难为你了，你什么时候再回去？”

“歇一晚，明天我再带些药品过去，”医生说，“他们现在在向阿尔瓦塞特赶路，我到那里和他们会合就好。如果在那里将军的身体恢复了些，我也在考虑把他送回都城休养。”

“能回都城就再好不过了，大家都能照看着他……只是说起病因时，您千万别说错了话。”

“您放心，我会告诉众人将军是忽然染病的。”

普约尔点点头：“明天我让我的士兵跟你过去，他们护送你到阿尔瓦塞特，也替我当面向里奥问好。”

“谨听您吩咐。”

普约尔摆摆手，让医生下去了。

第二天医生由二十人组成的一队人马护送，赶路一个星期后才抵达阿尔瓦塞特。里奥预料到普约尔会派人前来，每天都躺在床上，做出卧病在床的样子。普约尔的手下赶来后，里奥侧躺在床上，说身体不适不能起身，被子遮着他的肚子，房间里又正熬着药，来人都深信里奥病重，没有人起疑心，回到军营后士兵正常向普约尔汇报了情况。普约尔本想派人保护他，但医生说里奥身边的人太多反而会惹人注意，对他的安全不利，再说他们就在巴萨境内，而且很快会回都城，不用考虑安全问题。

 

普约尔和布斯克茨都相信里奥已经流产，躲开他们的怀疑，里奥只需等待生下孩子即可。在医生抵达阿尔瓦塞特几天后，一行人重新启程，向马德里的方向前进。一来因为里奥不想被普约尔再派去的人发现他并未流产，二来他想要把孩子交给罗纳尔多。

罗纳尔多身在军营，但里奥不能冒险把孩子送到军营去，那样一来消息立刻就会传开，巴萨也会听说。里奥决定将孩子送到罗纳尔多在马德里的家中，他府中自然有佣人，放在将军府的孩子，他们多半也猜得出是将军的私生子，就算罗纳尔多不在家，他们也不可能将孩子弃之不理。

里奥会在马德里周边的一个小镇上度过生产前的日子。

 

 

第四章

 

无论在多久之后回想起来，里奥都确信这是他生活中最奇特的一部分。从怀孕四个半月开始，他离开军营，躲躲藏藏，先去了东部的哈恩和阿尔瓦塞特，又走去西部的马德里。有近两个多月的时间里奥都在路上，他们在小镇上短暂停留，补充供给。若是平常，里奥不在都城中，就一定在军营里，唯有这一次，他带着腹中的孩子在马车上不停赶路，从黎明走到傍晚。

就像流亡一样。但这总比真正的流亡要好，他不用担心死亡、饥饿和疾病，只需要不被巴萨的人发现他的行踪。

终于抵达马德里近郊时，里奥住进了一座整洁的院落里，他终于能安下心来好好养胎了。到了怀孕后期，里奥变得愈发懒了，肚子圆圆滚滚的，让他行动十分费力，但他还是每日按照医生的说法做简单的运动，期望自己身体健康，在生产后能迅速恢复。

一天正午，里奥坐在沙发上休息，午后的阳光让他昏昏欲睡。他费力地起身，想要回到床上，却在无意间瞟了眼窗外时见到了奇怪的一幕：他的侍从竟然带着自己的一个熟人走进来……一开始里奥不敢相信，但那人越走越近，里奥也由不得自己怀疑了。

侍从带着那人进了房子，然后敲响里奥的门。

“将军，阿尔维斯大人来了。”

“带他进来。”里奥说道，他太过惊讶，完全是在用本能反应答话。

阿尔维斯走进房间，他看起来和里奥同样疑惑。

“好久不见了，丹尼。”里奥怔怔说道，眼睛瞪得老大。

阿尔维斯见到他挺着肚子站在自己见面居然没高声叫喊，事后回想时里奥还为此十分感叹，想必阿尔维斯那时已经吓傻了。

“我在集市上遇见阿尔维斯大人，”侍从解释道，脸色也很难看，“他问我怎么会在这里……”

“我来说吧，”阿尔维斯接过话，“一开始他还想要撒谎糊弄我，但说不了几句就被我识破了，我让他带我过来的，你别怪他，只管怪我好了。”

“没什么可怪你的，丹尼，”里奥慢慢说着，仍是一头雾水，他让侍从先出去，问道：“可你怎么会来这里？”

“我作为巴萨的使节出使马德里，我们签了一份一整年的停战协议……可你怎么会这样？”

“你去过军营了？”里奥问。

阿尔维斯点头：“普伊告诉我你生病了，在休养，说你本应该回都城，可都城里也没有你的消息，他们以为你在半路上生病了，还很着急……你真的怀孕了？”

 只站了一会儿，里奥又觉得腿酸了。“我们坐下说吧，丹尼。”

他和阿尔维斯在沙发上坐下。事情已经被他发现，现在撒谎也没有用了，里奥一五一十地告诉他事情原委。

“你会生我的气吗？”最后里奥问道。

阿尔维斯试探着摸了摸里奥滚圆的肚子，“你忘了我已经有两个孩子了，里奥，再说这是你自己的生活，又没影响到别人，我怎么会生气？”

“普伊生气了……劝说我拿掉孩子。”里奥说，回忆当天的情景仍感觉不寒而栗。

“他告诉我说他和你起了争执，态度过火了，但没告诉我是什么事。我能看得出来，里奥，他确实很后悔。可……怎么忽然就有孩子了？”

 “我太大意了。”里奥叹息。

阿尔维斯打量着小小的起居室，一旁的椅子上放着几件婴儿的衣服。

“那是孩子的衣服？”

里奥回头看了一眼，笑道：“嗯，一共就五六件。”

阿尔维斯走过去，把每件小衣服都拿起来看了看。

“这么少？”他问，“我家那两个小家伙刚出生时衣服都有好几打。”

“我不能买太多，”里奥说，“太多就用不上了。”

阿尔维斯一怔，无论答案是什么，这话听起来总有分不吉利的意味。他探寻地望着里奥，里奥说道：“我会把他送走，他不能留在我身边。”

 “里奥？”阿尔维斯诧异地倒吸一口气。

“我不能养着他，丹尼，他会给我带来太多阻碍，对我、对我们所有人都不好。他是私生子，我又还没即位……这对他不好。”

阿尔维斯一时没说话。他知道里奥说的有道理，但他已经养育了两个孩子，无法想象把亲生骨肉送走的感觉。

“你要抛弃他了？”

里奥一时语塞，“他会被送去他父亲那里。”

“他是谁？”阿尔维斯问。

里奥与他对视了几秒，最终转过头去。

“皇马的罗纳尔多。”

阿尔维斯回想着，他与那年轻人只交手过一次。罗纳尔多也是少年成名，和里奥一样骁勇善战。

纵使有一万个问题要问，阿尔维斯还是问不出口。过了好久，他才说道：“普伊和塞尔吉奥知道吗？和他们坦白时你也告诉他们孩子的父亲是罗纳尔多了？”

里奥摇摇头：“只有你知道。”

“为什么？”

“你不会有他们那样的反应，”里奥努力解释着，“他们不会像你这样……普伊会生气，他会大发雷霆，塞尔吉奥会很难过，这会伤害到他……只有你，你不会受到那么大的影响。”

阿尔维斯望着里奥，“你可以不告诉我的，里奥，你知道我不会追问……”

“可我必须告诉你，这件事只有你能去办，”里奥说，“我原本想让我的侍从去，可如果你方便的话，我更希望你帮我……”

“你在说什么？哪件事？”

“把孩子送走。我不放心别人去，这件事还不能惊动太多人，但如果是你……”

他没再说下去，抬起头来求助地望着阿尔维斯。

 “这太为难你了，是吗？”里奥问。

阿尔维斯摇头：“不，我们为难你很多次了，你只是让我去送走一个孩子，难过的是你，我不用放弃自己的亲生骨肉，他们平安健康在都城长大，我有什么可为难的？”

他说的都是平板的实话，却太动人，里奥一听到那句“不用放弃自己的亲生骨肉”时忽然生出一阵委屈和怨怼——为什么他就要做这样的事？为什么他就不能过平常人都能随意拥有的生活？他十四岁就开始上战场、他为这个国家付出的还不够多吗？他难道没流过血、受过伤、难道没被政客排挤、污蔑和冤枉吗？好不容易有了地位和发言权，给他的就是这样的结果？

委屈和质问在脑海中转瞬而逝。他早就知道答案，无需再问。他是国家未来的统治者，他要负担的远比平常人要多。不能被情绪摆布，更不必哭哭啼啼。

里奥摇摇头，刚刚发酸的鼻尖也不再引得他想哭，“谢谢你愿意帮我，丹尼，我很感激。”

“你应该恨我，”阿尔维斯苦笑道，“我会把你的孩子带走。”

 “我信任你，”里奥说，“你会让他安全。”

“罗纳尔多眼下正在马德里，”阿尔维斯说道，里奥惊讶地抬起头来，“停战协议签好了，他和莫德里奇、卡西利亚斯回马德里，现在镇守边疆的是马塞洛和卡卡、伊瓜因。”

在一个月前，皇马和巴萨开战了，巴萨虽然以微弱优势胜出，但也元气大伤。这次签协议特意到马德里来，也是因为皇马人要考虑朝中其他大臣的想法。阿尔维斯只带了上百人到马德里，停战协议已经签了，无需担心皇马有异动。

这意味着里奥错过一场大战，他本该上战场带队杀敌的。虽说大家轮流镇守边疆，什么时候有战事都难说，里奥虽然已经为国家打过许多场胜仗，但他还是希望每一次自己都能上阵。这次怀孕耽搁了他为巴萨出战，不该有下一次了。

 “刚才都忘了问你，孩子什么时候生？”阿尔维斯问。

“还有一个月呢，如果你先回军营的话，能不能一个月以后再过来？到时候再把孩子送走。”里奥说。

“没问题，我会提前过来，你什么都不用担心。”

阿尔维斯的启程之日定在四天后。每天他都来探望里奥，并小心着不让自己被任何人跟踪。第三天来到里奥暂住的地方时，他刚进门时就发现状况不对，他的侍从们神色焦急地守在院子里。

“出事了吗？”阿尔维斯问。

“将军他……忽然早产了。”其中一人答道。

“早产？整整一个月？”

三人都点了点头。阿尔维斯不由惊慌，孩子过早生产不会是好兆头，很可能孩子会不健康、甚至难以存活，但更让他害怕的是里奥的身体会受影响，甚至发生危险。

四人在院落中沉默着等候，谁也不说话。偶尔房子中会传来一阵被过滤掉的叫喊。一个小时后，医生终于打开门。

“他没事，他没事，孩子也平安，”医生叹着气，终于接生了这个孩子让他长舒一口气，也仿佛忽然间老了许多，他带着阿尔维斯向房间走，气喘吁吁地说着：“孩子刚刚洗了澡，是个健康的男孩……应该是健康的，现在还看不出有什么不对劲儿的地方……”

走到房间门口，医生推开门，阿尔维斯小心地迈步进去，看见里奥疲倦地躺在床上，手边是一个被包裹在襁褓中的小婴儿。

“里奥……”

“看，丹尼，”里奥用阿尔维斯从未听过的沙哑声音说，“就是他……可爱吗？”

那婴儿一点儿也不可爱。刚出生，感觉脸上和身上都是褶子，头发也湿漉漉的，眼睛紧紧闭着，也不知道睁开眼是什么样。

“可爱，像只松鼠。”阿尔维斯笑道。

“这是什么话……”里奥也笑了，吻了吻孩子。

虽然知道现在提起这话题太不合时宜，阿尔维斯还是问道：“你希望什么时候送走他？”

“现在不行，”里奥摇头，更紧地护着孩子，“等到明天——明天晚上，至少我要确定他还健康。”

“刚出生就离开母亲……”阿尔维斯不忍，“一天太短了。”

“你和我都不能在马德里逗留太久，医生说孩子健康……如果他明天一切正常，睡着后你就把他送过去吧。”里奥说着，眼泪忽然涌了上来。

阿尔维斯握住他的手，“都听你的，别哭，里奥。”

 

刚刚生下孩子，里奥很快睡着了。他一直睡到第二天中午，孩子在早上醒了，闹了里奥一会儿，又很快睡着了。里奥在中午醒来后吃了些东西，下午就抱着那熟睡的孩子不舍得放下，如果一切顺利，今天晚上他就要和孩子分离了。

现在他看起来更像罗纳尔多，里奥打量着他，只有下巴和脸庞的轮廓还和自己有几分相似。

他的第一个孩子。里奥在孩子额头上吻了吻。这是他的长子，他在少年不知事时生下的孩子。以后他还会有还会有孩子，可能不止一个，可再也没有哪一个像他一样，在感情刚刚萌芽时被短暂的恋爱带来，在情窦初开、一无所知的时候，在无知无畏、胆大妄为的时候。

里奥摸着孩子的脸颊。他这样幼小又脆弱，让里奥怜惜，他感觉到淡淡的不能割舍的感觉，那感觉并不浓厚，这多少让里奥宽心。或许因为那段爱情结束得太早、太干脆利落，心中的想法变了，对孩子的感觉也不同了。

但这并不意味着我不爱你，里奥吻着孩子，他还没有名字呢，这些事就交给罗纳尔多考虑吧。

把孩子送到皇马，人们只会猜测他母亲是谁，有了一个私生子，罗纳尔多不会因此惹上麻烦，但如果留在巴萨，人们会逼问里奥这孩子的父亲是谁，进而以此作为原因，将他推下储君的位子，让他无法即位。

里奥不用给自己找理由说这是为了孩子好，这样的决定确实更多是为自己着想。他做不到为孩子放弃王位和国家，他不会为任何事这样做。

吻了吻他的额头，里奥又抱着他看了好一会儿。他会是特别的。里奥想。这孩子将会被送到皇马的阵营里，但无论他做什么都一定会做好，因为这是他里奥·梅西的孩子。

知道孩子在身边待不了多久，里奥在下午时为孩子洗了一次澡。这或许是自己唯一一次为他洗澡。那具小小的身体舒舒服服地泡在温水里，里奥摸着他瘦弱的四肢和躯干，想到他还不如集市上贩卖的一块肉大，比一整只猪腿肉还要小。他从没接近过这样小的孩子，他柔弱又无助，不愿啼哭，连眼睛也不愿睁开，只管一意孤行地睡着，醒了就像小兽一样吸吮奶水，直到喝饱了才放手。

 

夜晚到来时，婴儿喝饱了奶水，心满意足地睡着了。

从黄昏到傍晚，里奥从未让孩子离开过怀抱。看着太阳落山，看着天色渐暗，看着星辰满天。街道愈发安静，家家户户的灯火逐一灭了。

孩子在睡梦中动了动，小小的嘴唇咕哝了一下。里奥看着他笑了，笑容却很快被焦虑替代。

阿尔维斯在一旁等着，他说不出口让里奥把孩子给他，说不出再不送可能就来不及了，里奥拿起孩子细弱的胳膊，亲吻那像肉团一样攥在一起的小手，亲吻他光洁的额头和眉骨。

他们谁也不说话。阿尔维斯不敢开口，里奥也始终沉默。一旦说话，眼泪就会滚出来，他就会泣不成声。他不应当那样做，送走孩子已经是怀孕之初就已决定的事，他不应在这时感情用事。

但决定不能阻止他难过。里奥的胳膊早就酸了，手臂开始发痛。弓箭不会有这样的重量，佩剑也不会这样沉重。他必须抱着孩子，不愿想象这团软软的、带着温暖体温的小东西被送走后，他空虚的臂弯可以被什么东西填满。

他的孩子。

这甚至都与罗纳尔多无关了，在孩子还没见到父亲之前，他只属于自己。里奥后悔自己曾与孩子有过那样多交流，他并非有意，那只是出于本能反应，如果他不在马车忽然颠簸时对他说“吓到你了吗，宝贝”，如果他不在卧房寒冷时用毯子裹紧自己，对孩子说“马上就暖和了”，如果他不在肚子忽然被胎儿踢了一脚时说“宝宝你又踢疼我了”，如果他不在生产之前抚摸着肚子说“我马上就要见到你啦”……如果没有这一切，如果他沉默着不言不语，不对那孩子说一句话，今天的离别就不会这样痛苦。

这本不应当痛苦的，他不应该任由自己痛苦。他甚至不应该喜欢上孩子。

里奥听过会有父母对孩子感情淡漠，他原以为自己也能做到。

夜越来越深。里奥抱着孩子，不动也不放手。让我再抱他一会儿，就一会儿。他想着，如果这是我最后一次抱他呢？如果此生再也不能拥抱这个孩子……

鸟儿从窗外飞过，星月暗淡，夜幕漆黑，已到了最黑暗的时刻。

阿尔维斯望着窗外。

“里奥，再不去……天就要亮了。”

里奥仍固执地抱着那孩子，表情却越发空洞。阿尔维斯伸过手来接孩子，里奥努力将自己变成一块钢铁或木头，仿佛他的胳膊只是拖着孩子的一个架子，他让阿尔维斯接去婴儿，却在他抱走孩子时忽然后悔，一把伸出手要去抓住孩子的脚，阿尔维斯立刻后退躲开，大步出了房间。

“快进去！”

他说道。一个侍从听命，立刻跑进房间阻止可能会跑出来拦下孩子的储君。另外两个侍从等在门厅中，将孩子包裹进早就准备好的襁褓，阿尔维斯披着斗篷，戴上兜帽，抱起孩子上马，向将军府奔去。

他离开后，侍从们强行为里奥裹上外套，将他带到马车上，连夜赶出城去。他们做好准备，如果储君情绪失控，或哭或喊，都干脆捂住他的嘴，毕竟行踪不能泄露。但在漆黑的马车里，他们的储君无声无息，没人知道脸上是在滚着眼泪还是已经没有表情。

阿尔维斯策马来到将军府，门口的守卫见到黑夜中有人骑在马上直奔将军府，立刻警醒起来，但那遮着脸的陌生人在门口放慢速度，在几米之外望着他们，然后把一个包裹放在地上。那包裹刚刚接触到地面，忽然爆发出哭声，陌生人迅速骑马离开，守卫们听见包裹中的啼哭声自然知道里面的是婴儿，一时众人都怔住了。

孩子哭喊不停，一个守卫走过去把他抱起来。

“这是怎么回事？”

“怎么会把孩子放在这里？”另一个守卫问。

那陌生人早就跳上马走了，守卫们甚至都没时间反应，况且他们现在身边没有马匹，再怎么跑也追不上。

孩子哭闹不止，一个守卫抱着孩子走进府中，孩子的哭声引起了小小的骚动，其他的守夜士兵也听到了。

“怎么回事？”

罗纳尔多的一个侍从走来。

“有人在门口丢下这个孩子，他早就跑了，兜帽遮着脸，也看不清相貌……您说该怎么办？”

侍从接过孩子，拿起夜灯照了照孩子的脸。

“将军还没睡，我去问问他吧。你也跟我过来。”

侍从抱着孩子，带着守卫一起走去罗纳尔多的书房。书房中还亮着灯光。侍从敲了敲门。

“进来，”罗纳尔多说，他正站在书架前，手中拿着本书，诧异地望着抱着孩子的侍从，“这是怎么了？”

“守卫说有人在门口放下这个孩子。”侍从说，并让守卫重复了一遍当时的情景。

他们在孩子的吵闹哭声中费力地对话。听过后，罗纳尔多还是一副惊异之色，他接过孩子，孩子早已哭的咳嗽起来，上气不接下气。他笨拙地拍了拍婴儿的后背，婴儿又咳嗽几声，终于不再哭了。

罗纳尔多擦掉婴儿满脸的泪水，手指从他眼旁抚过时，孩子睁开眼，但只困倦地眨了几下就又闭上了。

望着孩子的面庞，罗纳尔多忽然明白过来。孩子的额头、眉眼和自己十分相似，嘴唇、下巴、耳朵却和里奥·梅西一模一样。他略一怔，呆坐在椅子上。

“将军？”侍从问道，“您……”

罗纳尔多抬起一只手，示意他们都出去。侍从与守卫立刻关好门离开了。罗纳尔多呆滞地抱着孩子坐了一会儿，然后才把孩子平放在桌上，打开他的襁褓。他希望自己能找到什么，一张字条，一件信物，但他见到的只有几件婴儿的小衣服，其中有一件是一个红色的小斗篷包裹着一件蓝色连体婴儿服，他望着那套小衣服，心想着这或许就是孩子身份的证明了。他有一半红蓝——一半巴萨皇室的拉玛西亚血统。

他拿起那套红蓝色的衣服。如果梅西不想要这个孩子，怎么还会为他买红蓝色的衣服？这样会让人怀疑他的身份……不，他已经将孩子送到自己身旁，只要他不说，不会有人知道孩子的母亲是谁。

攥着那件小衣服，一张字条从衣服中飘落下来。罗纳尔多立刻捡起字条，上面只有一笔匆匆写下的17.6。

六月十七，那就是说孩子在昨天刚刚出生。如果孩子是早产的，那它的出生日期与自己和梅西发生关系的时间恰好能对应上。罗纳尔多单手抱着婴儿，另一只手拿着字条。梅西在哪？他在哪里生下孩子？现在又去了什么地方？

罗纳尔多心中一团乱麻。他抱着孩子推开门，对守卫说：“叫医生过来，还有，去买孩子吃的用的各种东西——”

“我现在就去叫医生，但将军，现在是半夜，没处能买东西……”

“那就先叫医生来，东西天一亮就去买，还有，到时候再雇一两个保姆来。叫医生，快去。”

守卫立刻小跑着去了。

孩子刚睡了一会儿，医生来了之后仔细检查了半天，又把孩子惹醒了，哭闹不止。

“孩子暂时看来身体健康，请将军放心吧——”医生拉着大嗓门，努力盖过孩子的哭叫声。

听他喊得这么痛快也不像身体不好，罗纳尔多想。

“但孩子是早产儿——他可能至少早产了一个月，喂养的时候一定多注意些，如果忽然生病一定马上通知我——”

在孩子嘹亮的哭声中，罗纳尔多确认了孩子早产的事实（这更证明了孩子属于他和梅西），但既然他健康，罗纳尔多也不必过于担忧了。

送走了医生，罗纳尔多抱着孩子回到卧室。他拿出一个毯子折叠几下放在床中间，又找出一件衣服当做被子，哄着孩子睡着后，他把孩子放在毯子上，自己在一边躺下看着他。

梅西怀了他的孩子，并生下来将孩子送给自己。他回想着，上一次在战场上并没见到梅西，传闻说他生病了，回到都城养病去了，连巴萨人都是这样认为的……看来他隐瞒了怀孕的消息，那么自己更不该把这件事透露给别人。想到这里，罗纳尔多又感觉刺痛起来：他是储君，不能让一个私生子毁了他的前途……但他毕竟生下了孩子，若按照自己对他看重王位胜于任何事的揣测，他早就堕胎打掉孩子了。

忽然想到上一次与里奥交锋的情景，罗纳尔多盖住眼睛。他带着孩子、穿着盔甲上战场上，自己却对他狠下死手，在他肩膀、颈子、手臂上划开数条伤口，还说了那样狠心的话。

还向他的肚子挥剑。罗纳尔多揉着额头，不敢相信自己竟做了那样绝情的事。怪不得自己那一剑之后里奥忽然发怒，一剑捅穿罗纳尔多的肩膀。

捅得好，他自找的。罗纳尔多叹息着，这难道还怪得了别人吗。

从未养育过孩子，罗纳尔多睡得并不安稳，床已经足够宽大，他还是怕孩子会滚到地上。只等明天保姆——还是应该请乳母？——来了之后告诉自己怎么带孩子，这是他的第一个孩子，也是第一次恋爱带来的孩子，虽然与梅西已经结束，但那时短暂的爱情没有半分虚假，罗纳尔多不想敷衍地对待他们的孩子。

 

离开马德里，穿过荒原与山川，从大路穿到小路，在里奥身体仍旧虚弱时，他们一刻不停地走着。

绝口不提孩子，绝口不提过去，里奥比从前沉默了很多。几天后他们在一座小镇上停留了半个月，里奥按照医生所说控制饮食，逐渐恢复锻炼，只盼着身体能早日恢复到原本的样子。

在里奥因病离开军营四个月后，他的侍从回来了，说梅西将军身体在逐渐恢复，已经赶路到附近的哈恩了，眼下正住在那里。

普约尔和布斯克茨终于再次有了里奥的消息，两人立即派兵去接里奥。阿尔维斯那时正在他们身旁，也听到了这消息，一反常态，他一句话都没说，普约尔和布斯克茨正高兴着，没留意到他的反常。

几天后，士兵们把里奥接回来了。见到他瘦弱又憔悴，果然是大病一场的模样，普约尔和布斯克茨都十分心疼。

“怎么还回到军营里了？不是说要回都城休养吗？”

“在路上病了，”里奥说，“病的严重，没办法赶路，在一个小城里住下了，一住就是两个多月。”

“那段时间大人身体太虚弱，”医生补充，“总是发烧，常常吃了药也没效果，还会一干二净吐出来，我们急得手足无措，为将军找药和照顾他饮食起居都忙不过来，也顾不得给军营或都城通风报信了，一共就我们几个，人手已经不够用了，哪还能分出来一个去送消息……主帅千万别见怪。”

普约尔摆摆手：“你们也是为了里奥身体着想，没人会责怪你们。”

布斯克茨也守在一旁，和里奥亲密地说了会儿话，他的平安归来终于让布斯克茨情绪上的阴霾一扫而空。阿尔维斯在房间的角落站着，在里奥与普约尔和布斯克茨说话的间隙与他目光交接，里奥望着他，阿尔维斯向他露出笑脸，里奥也跟着笑了。

 

镇守边疆的首领轮换时，布斯克茨和普约尔回了都城，里奥仍固执地留在军营里。他的身体还没完全恢复，这次的“重病”让他没能参与和皇马的大战，为此罗塞尔在都城开始了又一轮发难，里奥不难想象如果自己回到都城，他又会如何没完没了地与自己纠缠。他倒不是怕罗塞尔，只是他送走了孩子，身体又弱，现在绝不是和别人勾心斗角的好时机。何况都城里有其他医生，一旦换了哪个眼尖心细又不怀好意的医生，他曾生育一事就瞒不住了。

反正战事已停，他不如在边境多留些时日。而且罗纳尔多也远在马德里，自己不必担心会和他见面。

这样一来，他完全可以装作什么都没发生，就好像这仍旧是一年前的军营。

他在夏末回到这里，每日练兵、巡逻、演习，身体一日日强健起来。

天气转冷，大雪纷飞而至，又化作雪水流走，消失在春日料峭的寒意中。

春日渐渐回暖的下午，里奥在与阿尔维斯巡逻后，独自一人骑着马走了走。

正是日落时分，里奥骑在马上走上一个小小的缓坡。爬到缓坡顶端，刚刚被挡住的阳光都慷慨地照耀过来，金色的天空与大地，闪光的地平线和阳光下耀眼的、柔和的一切。

里奥在寂静中望着沉默的夕阳。他着迷地望着，忽然注意到不远处还有一个人。那人正望着自己。

里奥惊讶地发现那正是罗纳尔多。他不知什么时候从马德里赶来，回到了皇马的军营里。而更让里奥惶恐的是，他怀中抱着一个包裹，看起来像是个孩子。

他不希望罗纳尔多怀抱的是孩子，更不希望他向自己走来。

里奥攥紧了拳头，指甲深深地嵌进皮肉。

他所期盼的两件事都没如愿。罗纳尔多拉动缰绳，马匹以极其慢的速度向里奥走来，仿佛漫步。里奥僵直地坐在马上，他当然想要逃离，可就是无法移动。他抱着孩子，若他走进，里奥就能看到他……

罗纳尔多单手抱着襁褓，另一只手拉着缰绳，缓缓向他走来，越走越近。最终他拉动缰绳，在里奥身旁让马停了下来。里奥几乎是呆滞地看着他怀里的那一团布料。

天气暖了，婴儿的襁褓并不厚。罗纳尔多掀起襁褓上盖住了孩子脸庞的那块遮挡。见到孩子面孔的一刹那，里奥几乎要停止呼吸了，也险些哭叫起来。但他只是一动不动，目光也钉在孩子脸上不能移动。

他就这样怔怔地望着孩子，仿佛在夕阳里变成了石像。里奥知道，只要自己伸出手去，只要自己碰一碰他，眼泪就会滚下来。只要自己说话，哪怕只一句，哪怕只是问孩子的名字，他都会情绪失控。

甚至现在，仅仅是看着他，里奥都感觉到一阵锥心的疼痛。眼泪被压抑，他阻止自己哭泣，阻止自己有任何表情。

望着孩子，看他酣睡的可爱模样，看他卷起的稀疏睫毛，看他咕哝着的小嘴。这与他和自己分离的那个晚上何其相似。不同的是他长大了，眉眼长开了，更漂亮也更健壮。

罗纳尔多在孩子的脸颊上摩挲几下，孩子睁开眼睛，他还未睡熟，所以被唤醒了也不哭闹。他看着父亲，圆圆的大眼睛又望向天空，然后他发现了一旁的陌生人。他看向里奥。

里奥身体一紧，仿佛被一支箭直射进心脏。他忽然拉住缰绳掉转马匹，头也不回地策马疾驰，有生之年他从未有这样想要逃离。

回到军营的第二天，里奥修书给都城，让他们派来接替自己的人，他要回巴塞罗那了。

 

 

第五章

 

“储君这一走时间可够长啊，朝中两年动乱，储君也不闻不问。”

逃离般离开边境，里奥只想暂时远离那地方，将罗纳尔多和孩子都抛之脑后，他并不期盼回城后会受到多盛大的欢迎，但也没想到一回来就有人迫不及待要针锋相对。

“有您在都城坐镇，怎么能会有动乱呢？”里奥回问。

罗塞尔愈发痛恨这小鬼头了。现在这么叫他已经不确切，但罗塞尔心里他永远都是那个话少的毛孩子，他躲到边境两年，现在在比拉诺瓦病重时回都城，一副打算轻松接手王位的样子。

梅西在朝中朋友不少，他一回来，拉玛西亚那伙人就迫不及待为他准备了欢迎宴会，他确实在边境带兵两年多，可他病了大半年，还错过了一场战争，就算他以前有过功绩，那也是过去的事了，近一年来他不过是带兵巡逻、随便练练兵罢了，能有多难？谁做不到？

“听说你病了，看样子现在已经痊愈了，”罗塞尔打量着里奥，他长高了不少，身体也较从前强健了，“边境若无战事，倒是个休养身体的好地方。”

“边疆艰苦，多少人避之不及，储君主动连续守卫边疆两年，他至少应当得到比冷嘲热讽更热情的欢迎，”哈维拿着两杯酒走来，把其中一杯递到罗塞尔手里，“大人说话太多，小心累着。”

“家宴上就别提公事了，”皮克走来，“普伊来了，里奥，他在找你呢。”

里奥甚至懒得敷衍地对罗塞尔客套一句“回见”，皮克为他找了个借口，里奥迅速离开罗塞尔和他令人心烦的嘴脸与言论。

离开军营，都城的日子也不见得多轻松。巴塞罗那阴雨连绵，与众人为比拉诺瓦忧心的心情一样。他的病情十分严重，时好时坏，回到都城半个月来，里奥已经收到过三次急诏，半夜时分匆匆披上衣服在传信人的带领下跑去比拉诺瓦的病房，他病的严重，不知能否挺过今晚，里奥与医生一起守在卧房里，庆幸他挨过夜晚，庆幸他挨过晌午，庆幸他终于能吃下东西。

在众人都忧心忡忡时，以罗塞尔为首的人眼见比拉诺瓦身体状况日下、梅西即位之日越来越近，于是以各种理由和不能成为把柄的把柄兴风作浪，里奥记挂比拉诺瓦，不想和他们计较，只盼有朝一日登上王位时将这群祸害统统赶出都城。

随着比拉诺瓦病情的加重，落在里奥身上的负担也越来越重。原本成为帝王不必生活如此忙乱，但太多人有心捣乱，一心想要趁着梅西还没登基动摇他的地位。里奥要处理的公事太多，他在距离比拉诺瓦卧房只隔了四个房间的书房中处理公事、与众臣商议国事，一面为国事操劳，一面忧心着比拉诺瓦的身体，时常要忙碌到后半夜。

回到巴塞罗那两个月，里奥感觉身体状况反而比在军营时要稍差一些。罗塞尔算是说对了，除了条件艰苦，与都城相比，边境还真是个休养的好地方。

 

在里奥十八岁的那年秋天，在他过完生日三个月后，比拉诺瓦退位，在行宫休养身体，里奥正式即位。尽管要阻拦他继承大统的阴谋一个接着一个，尽管挡在他面前的小人明里暗里数不胜数，里奥还是按时登基了。拉玛西亚的众人都松了一口气，他们勾心斗角的日子终于有了尽头，虽说以后仍旧不免被卷进各式各样的争斗，但毕竟这一次，拉玛西亚的皇室血统仍占上风，梅西即位，众人的忧虑减去了大半，他们有了真正稳固的靠山，已经辅佐了梅西登上王位，再帮他保住这位置总不会比帮他保住太子之位更难。

没人会以为只要里奥成为统治者他们就能高枕无忧。国事仍需考虑多数大臣的意见，大大小小无一例外。在里奥登基不久后，关于他何时结婚的讨论越来越多。在连婚约对象还没有的时刻，没能轻易铲除的罗塞尔等人搬出惯例，指出巴萨没有君王在二十三岁前正式大婚，年轻君王心性不定，应当将精力花在统治国家而不是儿女私情上。

这能有什么儿女私情？听着他们的讨论，里奥不禁冷笑。结婚不过是个任务罢了，他们只是怕他过早诞下子嗣、身后的拉玛西亚更强大和他的王位更稳固。里奥理解他们，如果自己是反对派也会有这样的担心。

 

到了十二月，天气一日冷过一日，大雪纷至，房檐下也开始结冰了。

哈维处理好公事回都城，回来的第一件事就是向里奥汇报。他进宫时已经是夜里九点钟了，问过守卫，得知里奥还在书房，哈维赶了过去。

哈维在通报后走进房间，一股凉气立刻包围了他。

“怎么这么冷？”他一进门就问道。

回答他的是站在大敞四开窗前的里奥。他穿着繁复的袍子，回头看向哈维。

“困了，脑袋也开始糊涂，开窗户清醒一会儿，”里奥走到哈维身旁拥抱了他，“又看见你真好，事情顺利解决了？”

哈维在里奥脸上吻了下，“顺利，和我们预料的一样，但我发现件新鲜事，罗塞尔收受了不少贿赂。”

“这应该不是新鲜事，”里奥在软椅上坐下，一旁的矮桌上放了好几叠厚厚的文书，他拿起刚刚没看完的那份，“我们不是早就知道他四处敛财了吗？”

“这次不同，这次从一个行贿人牵出一打人，现在都被严加看管，有他们作证，我们再尝试一下，说不定能把他扳倒。”

里奥看着手上的文书，他并不认为现在是最好的时机。他们手上证据不多，要扳倒罗塞尔也只有一半把握，而手头等待处理的事情却太多了。里奥不想现在去招惹罗塞尔，他暂时安分守己，里奥也暂时不去管他。毕竟就算做了也只有一半成功的可能，他们不该浪费精力。如果等上半年，情况或许会好些，等到他们有了更多证据和把柄的时候再一劳永逸解决问题。

“现在时机不好，哈维，我不想费心费力，结果却没办成事。”

 “我们可以代替你去做，并不是所有事都要求你亲力亲为，”哈维说，“这是我要操心的事，里奥，你只要下命令就好。”

“有那么多事要处理，为什么着急要先去解决最麻烦的那个？”里奥问，“有这些功夫，我更想把其他容易解决的人先料理好。”

“你也知道罗塞尔是最麻烦的那个，正因为他麻烦我们才要尽早处理，每次抓到机会都不能松懈——”

“哈维，”里奥叹气，俨然疲惫至极，“如果可以的话，一年之内我不想招惹罗塞尔。”

他坚持道。哈维与他僵持片刻，最终说道：“好，但如果罗塞尔再惹出任何麻烦，我们就一定要行动了。”

“我明白，”里奥答道，换了缓和的语气说道：“好了，别说这些了。”

“关上窗户吧，我要冻死了。”哈维把几扇窗一一关好，坐回到里奥身旁，“你吃过晚饭了？”

“我喝了两杯酒，但没吃饭。”

“我也饿着呢，我让厨房做些吃的送过来吧。”

“好，我都忘光这件事了。”里奥说道。

哈维吩咐下去，让厨房做些饭菜送来，他和里奥一起摊开文书看着、讨论着。饭菜晚了一会儿才送来，在那之前他们休息了一会儿，闲聊着都城里的琐事。

两者说着说着聊起博扬，那年轻人比里奥小几岁，他父亲正急着让他结婚，现在在拉玛西亚人中东挑西选。博扬的父亲现在债台高筑，想结门好亲事实非易事，而且有那样一个花钱如流水的父亲，就算有人看上博扬也不敢向他求婚。

 “早就听过他爸在结交城里的各种有钱鳏夫了，当时我还想干什么要这么做。”哈维应道。

“不只是钱，还得有地位和血统啊，不然博扬以后还是不好过，再说也不够他爸挥霍的。”里奥耸耸肩。

“那你呢？”哈维问，“你考虑得怎么样了？”

“刚即位怎么能过早结婚？”里奥惟妙惟肖地模仿罗塞尔的腔调说，“想要大婚，等上个两三年是没跑了。再说人选还没定呢。”

“他希望你身边一个人亲近的人都没有。”哈维想了想说道。

“我有你们。”里奥不以为然。

但哈维考虑的不仅是分担朝政，他更希望有人在宫中陪伴和照顾里奥，最近朝里麻烦太多，他竟忘了这件事。里奥不能总是孤身一人，正式结婚对象没定下来，但他至少要有几个伴侣，和他们结婚就联结了他们的家族，这对拉玛西亚和里奥来说都是双赢，只可惜现在没有合适的人选，大家不能全留在都城里，朋友们多数都在巴萨各地稳固局势，哈维上次见到佩德罗还是半年前他回都城办事的时候，皮克和布斯克茨自新年后就没回来过，塞斯克也好久没见到了……

哈维提起马赛的一个亲王，他儿子继承他的头衔，如果里奥不反对，他可以先安排那年轻人到巴塞罗那来，如果一切顺利，两三个月之内他就可以进宫了。但这确实不是他们的最佳选择，里奥第一个名正言顺的伴侣应当是拉玛西亚人，这些国外的贵族就算要来巴萨，也应当再等上几年。里奥自己也不喜欢这主意，他暂时不想让外人进宫，每天忙得焦头烂额，他不想和一个陌生人朝夕相对、费力地沟通感情。

如此一来，和马赛的亲王联络一事也只好先搁置了，两人都否决了这主意。哈维抬眼时发现里奥正望着自己，两人目光交汇，哈维忽然有想要亲吻他的渴望，但只过了几秒钟，里奥垂下眼睛，哈维也只好移开目光，两人装作什么都没发生，继续闲谈着。

一直聊着别人的琐事，里奥和哈维却都想到了他们的关系。君主在正式大婚前后无论有多少伴侣都不稀奇，一般来说在即位之后，储君原本的恋人就可以入宫，无论有没有结婚。但里奥情况特殊，他还从没有过公开的、正式的恋人。十三岁就去了军营，在都城住的时间太短，根本没有谈恋爱的功夫。

在正式大婚的对象之外，君主的其他伴侣也最好是拉玛西亚人。为子嗣考虑，保持血统纯净是首要大事，哪怕是庶出的孩子，也是拉玛西亚血统高于国外皇室血统。

虽然从未明说过，但里奥和哈维心中有数，他们迟早会在一起。这是件自然而然的事，水到渠成，天衣无缝，简直无需考虑。尽管在里奥年纪还小时哈维就照顾着里奥，但两人从没发生过关系。后来里奥多数时候在军营里，两人很少见面，等他成人并即位后，里奥仿佛对和谁上床都没兴趣，宫里整日传播着各种流言蜚语和小道消息，却从没有过君主曾宠幸了谁的新闻。

夜宵后两人又处理了些文书，里奥困得睁不开眼睛时，哈维送他回寝宫，并像平时那样一直将他送进卧室。里奥打着哈欠走到床边，耷拉着脑袋坐下，眼睛也迷糊地闭上了。他没躺下，因为哈维会帮他换睡衣，里奥不想自己躺下以后还要被哈维拉起来脱衣服。

“你还不如早几分钟回去休息，”里奥又打了个哈欠，“这些事交给侍从来做就好了……”

“老老实实地换你的衣服吧。”哈维说，把里奥的衣服一层层剥掉，又为他套上睡衣，塞进厚厚的毯子里。

里奥钻进毯子就没动静了，几乎两分钟也没用上就睡着了。哈维把他的衣服放好，确认了壁炉里的火正旺，这才离开寝宫。

 

新年当夜下起了大雪，在准备盛大宴会的两个星期前，里奥去探望比拉诺瓦，他的身体已经康复了许多，并和里奥长谈了一整个下午。比拉诺瓦身体状况好转，里奥喜不自胜，回宫时宫人问起新年宴会的准备，里奥立刻提出要办得热闹些。于是新年当夜，宴会上的长桌一条接一条摆满了大厅，各色菜肴和酒水不断被端上桌，在宴会结束后是欢闹的舞会，里奥为比拉诺瓦的康复欣喜不已，放下国事的种种烦恼，与众人欢庆到深夜。

他喝了些酒，并不碍事，只是有些亢奋。夜深时他回寝宫休息，丹尼斯主动提出送他回去。他扶着里奥回到卧室，本该去叫里奥的侍从来帮他换衣服，但年轻人并没急于离去。

“怎么还不回去，天晚了。”里奥说，一面向床榻走去。

“我还有话想和您说。”他低声说道。

里奥回头看他，丹尼斯刚刚十六岁，英俊的脸庞上还带着孩童般的稚嫩，他知道丹尼斯喜欢自己，今天他也喝了不少酒，想必胆子大了不少。

“说什么？”里奥问，心中觉得有些好笑，丹尼斯怎么看都还是个小孩，让他对君王告白太为难他了。

“我很仰慕您……”他支吾着，拖着脚步慢慢靠近里奥，“爸妈把我送到军营，我其实不太想去，但我想到您也是军营里长大的，所以这样一想，在军队里也不算苦了……”

丹尼斯说道，仿佛那些话语给了他力量，后面的话底气越来越足了。

“那很好啊。”里奥笑道。酒劲儿上来了，脖子也一阵发热。

丹尼斯走到他身旁，低垂着头，“如果我说我喜欢您……会不会太大胆了？”

“会。”里奥答道，丹尼斯吓了一跳，抬起头看见里奥的表情才知道他只是说笑。

里奥已经坐到了床上，丹尼斯大着胆子向前一步，腿贴上了里奥的膝盖。里奥醉着酒，只觉得有趣，并没制止他。丹尼斯忽然俯下身来吻住里奥的嘴唇。

他一定喝了不少。被丹尼斯亲吻时里奥还在想。这样一个毛孩子，竟然也敢亲吻自己了，说不定他自己一个人就喝了一大桶酒。

但随着那漂亮的年轻人加深亲吻，里奥没空胡思乱想了，丹尼斯深深地吻着他，手也大胆地落到了里奥身前，从他锁骨上慢慢滑下去。里奥忘了思考，也忘了眼前的人是谁，亲吻的感觉让醉酒的他头晕目眩，他不自觉地伸出手，捧住丹尼斯的脸。

“陛下。”

忽然听见别人的声音，里奥吓了一跳，丹尼斯更是几乎从里奥身上弹开般后退了一大步。

哈维站在门口，他眼看着两人亲吻得难舍难分，丹尼斯将里奥双唇吻得通红，并缓缓向下吻着他的脖子。

他黑着一张脸，表情吓人，丹尼斯像吓傻了般一动都不敢动。

“你先下去吧。”里奥对那被吓懵的年轻人说。

丹尼斯匆匆逃离里奥的房间，向外走时还被地毯绊了一下险些摔倒。

看着丹尼斯离开，哈维一步步缓缓走过来。

“看来陛下兴致很好。”

“别打趣我了。”里奥说。

“你要是喜欢他，明天我就安排他进宫，”哈维说道，还迈着慢悠悠的步子，“你的寝宫里还有几个空房间，用不上多少工夫就能收拾好，当天他就能搬进来。”

“别说这些，我没想那么多。”里奥答道。

哈维并没接他的话，“陛下要是喜欢，干脆先不要收拾房间了，让他直接住到您卧室里好了。”

“哈维，”里奥叹息一声，“你在说什么，我没喜欢他，只是刚才脑袋迷糊了。我喝了不少酒，你呢？”他问，显然还没意识到哈维根本没心情岔开话题与他闲聊。

“你喜欢丹尼斯那样的？”哈维问，他已经走到里奥面前了，里奥垂头坐在床上，又醉又累，对他的话半听不听，“娃娃脸，一副长不大的样子？还是说你更喜欢年纪小的？”

“你怎么一直在胡说，”里奥烦躁地抬起头来，闻到他身上浓重的酒味，“你喝了多少？”他诧异地问道，又仔细闻了闻，“这可真稀奇，你竟然也有喝多的时候。”

哈维没回答他的话，忽然狠狠吻住里奥的嘴唇。他吻得太用力，里奥第一反应就是要推开他，但哈维不但没被他推开，反而将他一把压到床上。

 

窗外的雪反射着明亮刺眼的阳光，拉开窗帘后，哈维将窗户打开一条小缝，让清凉的空气涌进来，片刻后又关上了，他回到床上，为里奥裹紧了毯子。

新年时他会有几天空闲。虽说这几天不用应对诸多烦心事，但他知道没有哪一件污浊、肮脏、混乱的是非和阴谋会就此消失，就在现在，在他还躺在床上看似无忧无虑的时刻，都城的地下奴隶买卖正在进行，大臣们一边就此事指责拉玛西亚众人监管不够、办事不利，一边偷偷鼓励并参与其中，为奴隶贩子打通通道，从中获利；还有那些自以为瞒过皇室的叛党们，暗中集会、偷偷联络各地的亲王和公爵，企图让军队倒戈，推翻新王的统治；甚至是年轻的皇室成员，那些不到十五岁的拉玛西亚孩子被偷偷灌输当今统治如何腐败与没落的思想，企图通过年轻人慢慢腐蚀拉玛西亚……

美丽的、昌盛的、腐败的、灰暗的巴塞罗那。

腐败灰暗，却并没“没落”。腐败甚至让这座城市生机盎然。

哈维不介意都城的丑陋和黑暗，他不讨厌巴塞罗那的阴暗面，甚至有时候他会认为都城中有如此多的阴谋和难缠对手，才让他有更多动力和激情为国家而战。

但在此刻，在新的一年到来时，哈维也可以放下那些烦恼了。他已经这样做了，昨天他在宴会上喝了许多酒，并由着自己借着酒力得到了里奥。十八岁的里奥。他刚刚即位三个月的新王，他的君主，他的朋友。

里奥还在熟睡着。昨天他们直到凌晨才睡去，里奥在他身下呻吟不止，后来累得睡着了。考虑到规矩和惯例，哈维应该在里奥睡着后离开，但他还是留下了，这时酒力已经散了大半，留在皇帝寝宫不是他头脑发昏的决定，哈维知道如果是其他人——任何人——与里奥发生了关系都应该尽快离去，但他不同，他不是任何人。

他应当是里奥最长久的恋人。虽然鲜少谈及感情，但哈维确信他和里奥之间是不同的，无论里奥以后还有多少伴侣，要和谁结婚，他与自己的感情都会是特别的，更长久也更深厚。

里奥在毯子里动了动，哈维把他搂进怀中时，里奥醒了。

“醒了吗？”

“嗯……”里奥哼了一声。

“我有事要和你说，”他在里奥耳边轻声说着，“既然我们已经上床了，不如今天就把仪式办了，然后我搬进来。”

里奥还迷糊着，正揉搓着自己的头发，听了哈维的话忽然睁开眼睛：“你在说什么？”

“结婚。”哈维说。

里奥望着他，撑着胳膊坐起来，“可是……怎么这么突然？”

“反正我们迟早会结婚，是这样吧？”

里奥点点头。

“那还等什么？朝里不让你太早正式大婚，但没说不能有伴侣。如果我们现在不结婚，那什么时候才结？为什么要等到那个时候？从大局考虑，我们结婚之后你和拉玛西亚的连结会更紧密，我也住在宫里，帮你处理国事和照顾你都更方便，其次昨天我们上了床，马上宫里就会传开，与其被人说皇帝和大臣有私情，还不如我们光明正大结婚，举行个仪式也不过是半小时的事。”

里奥还没反应过来。他知道自己有一天会和哈维结婚，但没想过会这么快。送走自己和罗纳尔多的孩子后，里奥对亲密关系失去了兴趣，于是即位后没有伴侣也没有情人，昨天醉酒时与哈维做了，原以为不过是睡一场，但哈维却忽然提出结婚。

里奥捂住眼睛：“让我想想，哈维，我还没考虑这些……”

“你不是还在想着我能变成和你大婚的人吧？”哈维问。

“我想过，”里奥说，“我也希望是这样。”

“但你知道这事没希望，我不是最好的选择。”

“你怎么能这么说，我……”

“因为这是事实，”哈维也坐起来，“你不能考虑我，我顶多只能做你的伴侣——幸好伴侣没有身份限制。埃尔南德兹家已经在没落了，虽然属于拉玛西亚，但也只能算是边缘化的皇室成员了。我父亲头衔太低，除我之外家里一个有权势的人都没有，你不能选我。”

知道他说的是事实，里奥根本接不上话。

“那么你同意吗？”半晌后哈维问道。

“什么？”里奥还在出神。

“结婚，”哈维说，额头与里奥相贴，轻轻吻着他的脸颊，“我们应该这样做，里奥，而且你可能会怀孕，要是你不打算吃避孕药的话。如果有了孩子，他可以是庶出，却不能是个私生子。”

正被他温柔地吻着，听到“怀孕”两字，里奥忽然抖了一下，眼睛僵直地盯在床单上不动了。

“你怎么了？”发现他的异常，哈维问道。

“我还没想过怀孕的事。”里奥说，脑海中被破碎的画面填满，他在发现怀孕的晚上孤枕难眠，假装堕胎的血洒满了他的腿和床单，他在几个小时的煎熬后生下自己的第一个孩子，抱着他等待送他离去的时刻……还有离开军营前，罗纳尔多带着孩子在落日时分的荒原上忽然出现。

“里奥？”见他忽然失神，哈维问道，“你怎么了？”

“我有些担心，”里奥回过神来立刻搪塞道，“连大婚都说要推迟，如果怀孕，罗塞尔不知道又要怎么反对了。”

“如果增加皇室成员他都反对，我会直接控告他对皇室心怀不轨，他如果敢伤害我们的孩子，我愿意越过合法手段解决问题。”

“哈维，还没说到那么远呢，”里奥不自觉地摸了摸肚子，“真会怀孕吗？”

“如果你还不想，我去帮你把药拿来吃了，以后再说。”

里奥在床上呆坐，他空荡的臂弯几乎在哭喊着重新抱住那早已离开的小婴儿，里奥记得抱着那孩子的感觉，他就在怀里，软软的，肉肉的。

一直以来拼命压抑的、对孩子的想念和渴望都忽然破土而出，里奥的手指轻轻抓着床单。

“或许我们会有孩子。”

他轻声说。哈维为在里奥的语气中听到了一丝欢欣感到惊讶和庆幸。他很高兴里奥愿意怀上他的孩子，但他没想到里奥会对怀孕抱着期待的态度。他太年轻了，应该将怀孕看做额外的、不必要的负担，实际上哈维一直以为里奥不会喜欢怀孕，他甚至以为里奥会拖到大臣们谏言要求他一定要绵延子嗣时才不情愿地怀上孩子。

“我不会吃药，”过了一会儿，里奥抬起头来，套上睡袍下床，走向浴室，“告诉宫里的人马上做准备，我们尽快举行仪式。”

 

新年后的第一天，在一场简单仪式后，哈维成了里奥的正式伴侣，搬进皇宫中。

这样一来，反对派连个新年都过不好了。仪式过后，里奥公开消息，把这件事通知到各大臣耳中，许多人还是在新年聚餐上大快朵颐时忽然听到这件事。这消息倒不至于让他们狠狠把酒杯摔到墙上，但也足够倒胃口了。

哈维·埃尔南德兹是这一代拉玛西亚人中最为精明能干的一个，他和帝王关系亲近已经让人忧心，现在竟结了婚，搬入宫去，成为再亲密不过的枕边人，这样一来，里奥身边的大小事，从国事到私事都有哈维一一照料，想诱导君主犯错或谋害他都变得更难了。反对派们咬牙切齿，恨自己没能提前选个能干的人送进宫里、爬到君主的床上去，原本这种可能还存在，可现在哈维住到宫中，他会把所有可能怀有异心的人都挡在门外。

唯一值得庆幸的是，哈维并没有强大的背景和最纯正的血统，在皇族里埃尔南德兹家算是势力较弱的。

可就算如此，里奥·梅西如愿以偿仍旧让许多人如鲠在喉。

仪式再简单也是结婚，这天开始，里奥迎来的不仅是新的一年还有伴侣。他与哈维多年来都保持着朋友的身份，现在结了婚，人虽然还是那个人，但关系不同，感觉也变了。白天时他们照常处理国事，夜晚便如所有恋人一样亲密相拥。哈维发现里奥似乎很渴望怀孕，每周都让医生过来为他检查身体，看看是不是有怀孕的迹象。终于在他们结婚一个月后，医生为里奥带来了他想要的结果，他有孩子了。

这一喜讯从都城传到全国。这超出多数人的想象，众人都以为君主年轻，不会希望这么早怀孕。

刚刚确认有了孩子，里奥就开始准备婴儿的衣服和各种用品，红蓝色的斗篷和小被子，连体婴儿服和小袜子，里奥没有避开和上一个孩子相似的衣服，这些东西缓解了对长子的想念和愧疚。但这一次不同，他腹中的这个孩子将会在他身边长大。

 

 

第六章

 

罗纳尔多回到府中时，佣人告诉他科恩特朗正在书房等他。话音刚落，罗纳尔多还没下马，科恩特朗已经从房里走出来了。

“看看你！”金发男人笑道，“骑在马上，一只手抱孩子，另一只手牵着缰绳，谁能想到罗纳尔多将军也会变成这样？”

“有了孩子不就是这样？”罗纳尔多问，他并不觉得好笑，“出事了？”

“我刚从陛下那儿回来，他让我告诉你下次出访马赛的人选定下来了，你和我，当然，你要是更想在家照顾你儿子，陛下也不会说什么。”

“闭嘴吧，”罗纳尔多说道，“就算带着孩子去马赛我都能把任务完成好。”

“当然了，没有你办不到的事，”科恩特朗不以为然，“给我抱抱孩子。”

“不，你会笨手笨脚把他摔到地上。”罗纳尔多直接拒绝。

“算了吧，你就是想自己一个人独占他，谁都不让抱。”科恩特朗说。

两人走进书房，一边聊着这次的马赛之行。因为巴萨新王登基时间不久，国内不安稳，卡西建议他们不要冒险穿过巴萨，还是绕路而行。

“我也不想和巴萨人打交道……”科恩特朗给自己倒茶，忽然说道：“梅西怀孕了，你听说了吗？”

显然罗纳尔多并未听过，他为这消息吃了一惊。

“这是小道消息吗？”

“巴萨全国都知道了，还能是小道消息？你不知道他在年初的时让哈维·埃尔南德兹入宫吗？”

哈维，罗纳尔多脑海中浮现那人的面孔。一个难缠的、避之不及的对手，如果他成为军队里的指挥，罗纳尔多都不敢去想自己的胜率有多大。年初入宫，现在才四月，他们就有了孩子，消息的传播速度很慢，现在就传遍了一整个国家，那就是说很有可能一二月时里奥就怀孕了。

他喜欢哈维那样的人吗？罗纳尔多回想着哈维的样子，他只见过他一次。这么快就结了婚，这么快就生了孩子。他低头看了看襁褓中眨着眼睛四处望的儿子，他有同母异父的兄弟了。

罗纳尔多记得哈维出身并不高，虽然也是拉玛西亚人，但他的家庭不是传统意义上的名门望族。所以这意味着什么？两人是真心相爱？他不愿继续想下去了，尽管现在心中对梅西只有些淡淡的怀恋，他还是不想听到梅西与某人恋爱的消息。

“说真的，你不给儿子找个妈？”科恩特朗问，“哪怕你找个出身一般的人，说他或她是克里斯的母亲，然后结个婚收在府里，也总比别人说孩子是私生子要好。”

“去哪找这样的人？”罗纳尔多问，“你以为我没想过？可如果万一对方哪天把真相说出去，到时候丑闻更难收场，对孩子伤害也更大，不是吗？”

“有个相爱的人不就好了？”

听到这句话，罗纳尔多想到的只能是梅西。那是他唯一一次认真恋爱。

“相爱就不会有分开的那天了？你想东西能不能别这么又简单又蠢？”

“没办法，我就是和相爱的人顺顺利利在一起还组建了家庭，心满意足过着又简单又蠢的生活，”科恩特朗摊手，“可如果这样的话，克里斯真要一直顶着私生子的头衔生活了？那日子该多难过啊。”

“他爸是罗纳尔多将军，我想他还不至于过得落魄。”罗纳尔多瞪了一眼科恩特朗，但这些问题他不是没考虑过。哪怕他娶个身份低微的人冒充孩子生母，孩子都能过上体面的日子，无论母亲是谁，他都是罗纳尔多将军的嫡子，可现在他生母的身份不清，私生子的帽子已经紧紧扣上了。

“你也不用一直嘴硬吧？”科恩特朗问，“私生子过的什么日子你不知道？哪怕是皇帝的私生子都不被人待见……你还是想办法给孩子找个妈吧。”

但是人并不可靠。罗纳尔多认定了这一想法。很早之前他就喜欢依靠自己，依靠事实，而不是另一个人，后来梅西与他相恋不过几天就匆匆分手，生下孩子后一声不响丢在自家门口，更坚定了罗纳尔多这种想法。人们能做出来各种各样的事，哪怕是喜欢的人，哪怕是孩子的母亲。

亲生母亲尚且如此，他还要去相信一个特意为孩子找来的继母吗？

科恩特朗说的没错，私生子的日子不好过，他自己也知道。没有什么比没地位没身份更惨了。因为不能公开母亲是谁，人们可以对孩子生母的身份做出任意揣测，包括恶意的揣测，而这甚至都没办法反驳。

一想到这里，罗纳尔多怨恨起梅西来。但转念一想，是自己同他上床才有的孩子，是自己主动吻了他，说到底，还是他自己的错。

“别说孩子了，你不是来谈正事的吗？陛下还说什么了？马赛……”

“哦，先别说马赛，”科恩特朗打断他，“还有另外一件事呢，陛下希望你结婚。”

罗纳尔多翻了个白眼。卡西是个好君主不假，但他总是想的太多，对下属们也关心得过分了。

“他和我谈过这个了，我……”

“你先听我说，”科恩特朗打断他，“陛下是这样想的，让你和一个地位高、家世好、血统好的人结婚，如果你想，皇室成员也不是不行，到时候你和他或她结了婚，你的地位提升了，以后你们有了更多孩子，让克里斯有几个兄弟姐妹，那克里斯受欺负的时候也有人帮他了，是不是？再怎么说也不是独自一人了。”

罗纳尔多头痛地想要扶额，但他抱着孩子，于是就把额头贴在宝宝头上。这群人想事情这么都这么简单？

“我不能和别人结婚。”

“你要出家了？”科恩特朗笑道。

“你给我正经点儿，”罗纳尔多又瞪他一眼，“你们说的东西我都考虑过……”

“那陛下问你为什么不结婚你怎么说？”

“我自然有应答的话。”罗纳尔多回道。

罗纳尔多了解自己，他从来都不是能在感情上细心周到照顾别人的人，他在军营长大，习惯了打仗，多数时候他能想的只有战场，其他时候能分心照顾好自己就很难得了。现在有了克里斯，他仅有的一点儿细腻感情都花在孩子身上，罗纳尔多不可能忍受他把这些感情、精力和时间分出一半花在另一个人身上，他不能和一个不喜欢的人在一起，所以想要形式上结个婚来遮掩的这条路也堵死了。而且，如果他真和某人结了婚、有了孩子，那么孩子就会是嫡子、嫡长女，那时克里斯的立场只会变得更难堪，他会被排挤得更严重，将军府连会不会有他容身的地方都难说。现在只有他一个孩子，无论是不是私生子，罗纳尔多都宠着他，全府上下都照顾他，可如果罗纳尔多和某个皇室成员有了孩子，谁还会把克里斯放在心上？为什么大家不去巴结血统更高贵的孩子、偏要来照顾一个私生子？如果他真结了婚，对方和他们以后有的其他孩子不可能不排挤克里斯。

他试着解释，说完这些话之后，科恩特朗呆了好一会儿。

“你什么时候想这些事也能这么仔细了？”

“有了儿子以后。”罗纳尔多白了他一眼。

“你说的好像都对……”科恩特朗嘀咕着，“还有吗？”

“还有，”罗纳尔多说，“我爱过克里斯的母亲，我爱他，尊敬他，感谢他生了克里斯，我偏爱我和他的孩子，不想让任何人、任何事分割我对我和他的孩子的爱。”

科恩特朗彻底呆住了。这个“还有”给了他极大的震撼。

“你爱过他？”

罗纳尔多点头。虽然时间短暂，但爱情的刺痛、折磨与甜蜜、痛苦分毫不少，他喜欢过里奥·梅西，甚至在某个短暂的瞬间中爱上他。

 

怀孕的第六个月，里奥的肚子已经变的圆鼓鼓了。他的身体和精神状态都很好，几乎不像是怀孕的人，国事也照常处理，但他在医生的指导下调整了作息，不再熬夜，很多事只要并非紧急，都由哈维和伊涅斯塔代替他决定。里奥的饮食也完全按照医生所建议的执行，所有医生提出的提议他都一一照办。哈维第一次见到了循规蹈矩的里奥，他对孩子的渴望超越任何事，仿佛已打定主意要给孩子最好的一切，他十分在乎这个孩子，对他的到来充满了欣喜和期盼。虽然不知道他这样做是因为这是“他们的”孩子，还是因为他渴望子嗣，哈维都为此感激。

搬进宫中后，哈维与里奥比原来更亲近了，多数时候哈维都住在里奥的寝宫，过了一段时间，他逐渐发现自己似乎并不像他所以为的那样了解里奥。

有过几次，里奥在梦中忽然惊醒，慌张地问孩子在哪里。

“孩子不是好好地在你肚子里吗，里奥？”哈维说，以为里奥做了噩梦。

里奥摸着肚子，借着窗外的月光，哈维看到他的表情逐渐恢复了清醒，却并没露出安心的模样，哈维怀疑是不是月光太暗、让自己看错了，或是眼睛花了，因为里奥摸着圆圆的肚子，只是凄苦地笑了。

“里奥，孩子没事，别担心。”哈维搂住他安慰，然后哄着他睡觉。

这还不是全部。甚至于到了怀孕后期，有一晚里奥哭醒了。哈维好不容易把他叫醒，以为他被噩梦惊吓，醒了自然就好了，可里奥还是大哭不止，第二天一整日都郁郁寡欢。

于是哈维这才知道，在自己不知情的时候，里奥身上有什么事发生了。他不肯对自己诉说，哈维提起过两次，里奥都说没事，只是梦魇了。

 

里奥的预产期越来越近，他处理国事的时间越来越少，朝中的乱子反倒多了起来。仿佛只要有一点风吹草动，大家就巴不得立刻把新王推下王位。哈维在议事厅中花费的时间越来越多，一天晚上，他在处理过公事后终于有了一会儿空闲，和伊涅斯塔聊了起来。

“你今天看到罗塞尔的脸色了吗？”哈维问，他和伊涅斯塔坐在小桌两边，“谁也没招惹他，他那表情像准备去杀人一样。”

“罗塞尔不想看到你们相信相爱、亲密无间，君主和他的伴侣都是拉玛西亚人、都是一条船上的，他如果高兴才奇怪。”伊涅斯塔答道。

 罗塞尔要打破这种平衡，哈维知道如果自己是他，也会有这种想法。

最近进言说让里奥再选几个伴侣的大臣越来越多，他们都想把自己人塞进来。一来打自己和里奥的平衡，二来在里奥身边安插眼线。君王身边注定会有很多伴侣，这样会让里奥聚集更多人、更多家族的力量，原本哈维和安德烈只打算找几个自己人赶快让他们进宫，但偏偏没有合适的。各地都不安稳，拉玛西亚人被派出去了一半去监察和平息有可能的叛乱，都城里的差不多都是小孩子了。

可就算是孩子们，他们的处境也很微妙。有些孩子在被灌输反对梅西统治的观念，所以连拉玛西亚人他们也要仔细筛选。哈维一直不知道这件事是从哪开始的，他让人着手去查，却查不到根源。再这样下去他们只好采取强硬措施了，把拉玛西亚的孩子都送到都城外的军营去，成年以后再回来……或者更远一点，送到瓦伦西亚。

但哈维也清楚，如果把贵族们的孩子送走，他们可能会遭遇比平息叛乱还要大的阻力。可不能总是让孩子们听着莫名其妙的谣言、满心都以为里奥是个只会迫害人的君主，也不能拿狂热的父母冒险，如果真要走这一步，只好推迟实施的时间。

现在距离年末只剩下两个多月，无论如何这都不是把拉玛西亚的孩子们送出城的最好时机，他们必须等待。新年时拉玛西亚众人都会回城，到时候选出几个合适的留下，里奥看哪个顺眼就让他们尽快举行仪式，早些强大里奥的力量、多一个人照顾他，也早些让多事的大臣们闭嘴。

“你不吃醋？”听过哈维的主意后，伊涅斯塔忽然笑道。

哈维摇摇头。

伊涅斯塔感叹起来：“谁会想到老成的埃尔南德兹会成为新王的第一个伴侣呢，明明朝里有那么多活泼外向的年轻人，哪个都能逗得里奥眉开眼笑，谁知道里奥第一个会选你这块不解风情的木头。”

“你就打趣我吧。”

“你是真喜欢他，是不是？”伊涅斯塔说，“你隐藏得确实好，可事实上多数事都逃不过我的眼睛，我早就注意到了，你一直喜欢他，别人还只以为你对他是朋友和臣子对君主的关心和照顾呢。”

伊涅斯塔确实观察细致。这句话哈维也无可反驳，除了他，哈维也不指望还有谁能看出他对里奥的感情了。直到现在他们结了婚，还有很多人认为他们的结合是出于政治上的考虑。有许多人说自己居心不良，对公务兢兢业业、对里奥忠心耿耿不过是另有所图，哈维总是冷着面孔，很少笑脸迎人，看他不顺眼的人自然更愿意把他当做别有用心的人看待。

伊涅斯塔和哈维聊了几句玩笑话，哈维忽然想到另一件事，问道：“你看出里奥有什么不对劲吗？”

伊涅斯塔的表情忽然变了，两人注视着对方，像在策划阴谋的间谍一般。

“你也注意到了？”伊涅斯塔问。

“他在梦里忽然哭起来，醒了也哭个不停，已经明显到这个地步了，我怎么能注意不到……你是怎么看出来的？”

“有时候他会忽然出神，一开始我以为他只是为国事心烦，毕竟麻烦多，捣乱的人一个接一个……”

“难道不是这样吗？我也注意到他偶尔出神了。”哈维说。

“如果你仔细观察就会发现他好像在为什么事担心，奇怪的是竟然一直担心这么久。”伊涅斯塔说。

“就因为这样？”

“更多的还是感觉，我也不知道原因。”伊涅斯塔答道。

无论原因是什么，他说的确实有道理，里奥的表现也证明了他心中有事。

“我怎么会没注意。”哈维叹道。

“你的精力都花费在为里奥分担政务上了，”伊涅斯塔说，“你帮他把国家治理得井井有条，大小事情都一一过问。为他分忧当然好，但这样一来，你的注意力就都在里奥之外的事情上了。”

哈维听了，一时竟不能分辩。人们将伊涅斯塔和他放在同等位置，两人同样能力超群，却不尽相同，哈维早知道伊涅斯塔心思更细腻，今天听到他这番话，不得不心悦诚服。

“是我忽略了，”哈维摇头，“我不擅长那些东西。”

“你和里奥谈过吗？”

“他什么也不说。”哈维答道。

伊涅斯塔显然也对此无奈：“那只好等下去了。”

如果有可能，哈维不想等。为里奥分忧，为他解决一切问题已经变成了哈维的本能，他会不由自主这样做，现在明知里奥心中有事自己却不知道是什么、无法为他解决，让哈维有一种无力感。他希望完全被里奥信任，与他分享一切，正如一直以来自己对里奥那样。

回到里奥的寝宫，佣人告诉哈维陛下已经睡下了。哈维走去卧室，轻轻推开门，里奥在床上躺着，睁着眼睛，手摸着肚子。

“哈维——”

哈维走过去，在床上坐下，里奥坐起来仿佛正要说什么，哈维忽然温柔地吻住他。里奥缓缓伸出胳膊，勾住他的脖子。哈维侧着身体，不碰到里奥的肚子，将他压到床上亲吻许久。

“你是怎么了？”里奥问，对哈维这样的反常感到奇怪。

“没什么，”他摇摇头，“刚刚你要和我说什么吗？”

“今天宝宝在肚子里转了好几次，他一会儿转向这边，一会儿又转回去，还把胳膊和腿伸来伸去，他一定很健康，是吧？”

“当然了，他是我们的孩子。”哈维说。

里奥安心地摸着肚子，与他聊过几句后打起了哈欠，天色晚了，哈维很快为里奥换了睡衣，如从前一样抱着他睡了。

困意袭来时，哈维想起自己和伊涅斯塔的对话。他不应当考虑这些，他原本就不擅应对感情……不要耽搁精力在这件事上，如果里奥有一天愿意与他分享自然最好，如果没有，他还是会像过去、像现在以及每一天一样，为里奥解决他的一切烦扰。

……无论如何，里奥生下的第一个孩子是属于他们两人的，对里奥来说，他会是特别的那个……就算里奥未来有其他伴侣，他也不会放在心上……

最后浮现脑海中的这几句话仿佛结论一样，忽然间一切都有了定数，哈维确信如此，放下心来，很快睡着了。

 

秋季到来时，里奥生下了他与哈维的孩子。

生产过程依然痛苦，他在阵痛袭来时不断想起自己的第一个孩子，想起他细瘦的胳膊和柔弱的身躯，想起马德里小屋中生产的下午，他如何在惧怕分离和生理疼痛的折磨中生下孩子，拥抱他，为他快乐，为他哭泣。

这一次他受苦的时间减少了一半。两个小时后，里奥诞下一个男孩，他早为孩子起好了名字，蒂亚戈。他和里奥送走的那个孩子大不相同。蒂亚戈更像自己，从眼睛到嘴唇，从脸庞轮廓到耳朵。在里奥从生育的疲乏与疼痛后恢复过来时，他让所有人都离开房间，自己抱着蒂亚戈打量着，婴儿刚出生，身上许多地方还有褶皱，里奥忽然哭了。我没有忘记你，他抱着蒂亚戈，却在对自己的第一个孩子说话，我从没忘记你。

里奥抱着蒂亚戈，想起自己抱着上一个孩子的时候。他们差不多大小，差不多重量，闭上眼，里奥回到两年前的下午，他抱着婴儿，笨拙地，怜爱地，不舍地，在他离开前，就那样抱了整整一天。

不该再哭了。里奥抹了抹眼睛。这一次他生下孩子，不必东躲西藏，不必忍痛分离，这个孩子会平安健康地在他身边长大，他不需要担心任何事。

里奥将对长子的一部分思念与愧疚转移到蒂戈身上。只要看见蒂亚戈健康活泼，快乐无忧，里奥仿佛就能看到远在皇马的那个孩子也是同样的光景，他也会这样快乐和平安，这减轻了些里奥的愧疚和忧愁，他一日比一日轻松，心情也比从前更好。自蒂亚戈出生后，里奥的梦魇消失了。

 

产后过了半个月，里奥就又回到朝堂上了。白天他与众臣商议国事，晚上回到寝宫，乳母抱来蒂亚戈，里奥会逗他逗上好一会儿。

孩子为里奥带来的快乐比哈维所能想象的还多。虽然里奥喜欢蒂亚戈，但他和孩子相处的时间却并不多，在睡觉之外，蒂亚戈每天在里奥身边也只能待上一两个小时。

虽然为孩子的到来开心，但里奥毕竟还只是个十九岁的年轻人，他不会哄孩子，缺乏技巧，也缺乏耐心，一旦孩子哭闹起来，多数时候里奥都只能把孩子交给乳母。

但在夜里，里奥一定要搂着蒂亚戈。哈维庆幸里奥的床够大，在婴儿也占据了一大片地方后，自己还不至于被赶到另一个房间去。

新年时，哈维与里奥的众多好友纷纷从巴萨各地赶回都城。他们庆祝蒂亚戈的诞生，庆祝重聚，庆祝新年。这样热闹的时刻中，哈维繁华的、灰暗的巴塞罗那都在熠熠闪光。与一年前的忧虑不同，他将朝中诸事抛之脑后，只与里奥共同庆祝节日。现在的里奥尤其轻松，见他快乐无忧，哈维的幸福感更甚了。他与里奥的新年这样快乐，这会是个好兆头，这一整年，甚至接下来的很多年，他们都能这般快乐、亲密无间。

只是新年的假期还没结束，里奥就进了布斯克茨的房中，整整三天，两人不曾踏出过卧室一步。

 

 

 

 

第七章

 

“就一天，”里奥伸出根手指，“就这一天，我们不提烦心事。”

“我们没在说国事啊。”哈维说。

两人坐在床上，不紧不慢地穿着衣服。新年期间皇宫里一连三天都是宴会，第一天已经在狂欢中结束，酣睡一觉后，里奥和哈维在接近中午时才醒来。

“你问我想让谁留在都城，这还不算是烦心事吗？我还要花心思考虑谁更合适……”里奥说。

“我们说的是自己人，”哈维强调，“是在说朋友们。”他没去区分公事私事或烦心事，新年时朋友们都回来了，哈维为重逢和团聚高兴，见到他们也让自己确信拉玛西亚仍旧力量强大，纵使眼下时局并不明朗，但巴萨终归在拉玛西亚人的统治之下，属于他们所有人。

“那也算是公事，反正，我们不提这个。”里奥套上衣裳。

“你迟早要考虑，事情不会因为你一直拖着就自己办好。”哈维说。

“我知道，我知道，但现在是新年，你就让我轻松几天还不行吗？”

“顶多七天，”哈维说道，“你不能拖过七天，到时大家又要离开都城了。”

“没问题，七天之内我一定考虑，告诉你我想让谁留下。”里奥说道。

有了他这句保证，哈维终于算是同意暂时放下这件事不谈了。

里奥穿好了衣服下了床，摸了摸还在酣睡的蒂亚戈的脸，“他可真好看，脸上好多肉。”

蒂亚戈脸上的肉太多，已快看不到下巴了。

“还是别让孩子太胖了，不然对身体也不好。”哈维说。

“多吃点儿有什么关系，蒂亚戈长得多好看啊。”里奥不以为然。哈维不明白他话里的前因后果，长得好看和可以多吃怎么会有联系？

已临近中午，佣人们已准备好午饭，正在送过来的路上。趁着这功夫，里奥试着把蒂亚戈摆在餐桌上，但孩子太小，还不会坐，里奥把他坐着放到桌子上，一松开手蒂亚戈就倒下来，后背躺倒在里奥的手上，里奥把着他的后背又让他坐起来，再松手，蒂亚戈又倒下来、躺回里奥手上，每次倒下他都乐个没完，挥舞着小手。在饭菜准备好之前，里奥就这样和蒂亚戈玩了好一会儿。

早餐端上来之后，里奥一面给蒂亚戈喂奶粉，一面吃饭，但蒂亚戈并不配合，他吃几口就要吐出来一些奶，奶水流到衣服上，也沾到里奥的袖子上。

“乖，宝宝别再吐了……”里奥哄了哄，蒂亚戈抓起汤匙用力挥舞起来，虽然他还是个婴儿，可力气却不小，汤匙若是一把戳到眼睛上也不是闹着玩的。里奥连忙把他举起来，保姆过来把蒂亚戈抱走了。

“孩子一点儿也不好哄，”里奥说，“你看他，吃个东西都不好好吃，也不知道是怎么变得那么胖的。”

“这算不错了，他都不理我，我一抱他就又哭又喊，还没有保姆受欢迎。”哈维说。

“当然了，保姆每天哄他那么久，要是保姆他都不喜欢，我们早该换人了，”里奥看了眼哈维，“你比我哄孩子的时间还少，我晚上还睡在他旁边呢。”

“你不让孩子睡在中间，不然……”

“你会压到他的，我才不会冒这个险呢。”

“幸好蒂亚戈不爱哭，”哈维感叹，“要是他每晚都哭，我们就不用睡了。”

“如果他真的睡不安稳，我就让他和保姆睡了，我睡得沉，恐怕他哭了我都不会醒，幸好蒂亚戈乖巧。”

哈维却感觉蒂亚戈可能不是乖而是懒，他几乎懒得做任何事。

 

新年期间里奥邀请一年没回都城的朋友们住到皇宫里，他们随时都可以聚会，就算只是聊天也能吵吵嚷嚷地说上一整天。吃过饭后里奥和哈维去会客室，刚走到门口就听见朋友们正高声笑着，守卫拉开门，里奥刚进去，就被阿尔维斯一把抱住。

“好久不见了，里奥！”

“你回来晚了，”被他抱在怀里拍着后背时里奥笑道，“我们都聚了一整天，你怎么才回来？”

“需要我的人实在太多了，我走不开，”阿尔维斯说，“在路上我们遭遇了强盗，想不到吧？”

“不愿意想到，”里奥笑着，“我的国家能不能没有强盗？”

“不能，就算充场面，强盗这种职业也不能灭绝，你不能阻止人们好吃懒做，但好歹他们还是真刀真枪跟我们干了一场，他们输了，心悦诚服，把抢来的东西都给我了。”

皮克大笑起来：“你也成了强盗了，丹尼！”

“我也觉得这样不太妥当，”阿尔维斯耸耸肩，“他们抢了一大包东西，我走到一个村子的时候就把东西都拿出来，丢在几条小路上了，谁爱捡就捡去，算他们好运，但我带回了这个给你，”他献宝似的拿出一颗大的吓人的宝石，“不错吧？拿去给蒂亚戈玩吧。”

“这东西太尖锐了，会把孩子刮伤的……”里奥打量着，“不对，我把强盗的东西给孩子玩算怎么回事啊？”

“蒂亚戈的玩具，”皮克忽然说道，好像刚刚想起来这回事，“我忘了给他带礼物回来。”

“你带了礼金，已经足够了。”哈维微笑道。

“我可以从家里找出些珍珠项链来，不会划伤孩子……”

“确实不会，但他会拆开吃掉的，”里奥说，“别研究稀奇古怪的东西，为什么总要给我儿子首饰？送他点儿小盾牌、小盔甲不好吗？”

“陛下都发话了，能不照办吗？”皮克笑道，“我这就让人准备，这几天就送过来。”

里奥在一张软椅上坐下，大家围绕在他周围闲聊着。阿尔维斯就在里奥左边，他和皮克一唱一和，惹得旁人笑得前仰后合。哈维和伊涅斯塔坐在窗边低声说话，偶尔脱离大家的吵嚷交谈。

“我忘了把这个给你，”布斯克茨坐在里奥身旁，在普约尔和皮克为什么事争论起来时和里奥低声说话，他拿出一个做工精细的木雕，形状是一个骑在马上的战士，战士身穿巴萨战袍，盔甲和剑上还有巴萨纹章，“给蒂亚戈的玩具。”

“这是特意做的吧，”里奥拿起惊奇地打量着，他不相信这是从集市的摊位上可以轻轻松松买到的东西，“好精致，我还在给他买玩偶呢……”

 “我听属下说萨拉戈萨城郊有擅长手工的人，有空时就去看了看，果然有能工巧匠，我特意让人做了这个。”布斯克茨答道。

“谢谢，塞尔，”里奥拥抱了他，“你带来的毯子也正好，又软又滑，如果不是给蒂亚戈的礼物，我一定自己就收下了。”

“别跟孩子抢东西，”布斯克茨笑道，“你要是喜欢，我回到萨拉戈萨再让人找一些送过来，但这种毯子不多，做起来费时费力，没人愿意下功夫了……”

“还说萨拉戈萨，我差点忘了这地方，”皮克忽然加入他们，“那里不是有一群伪马德里人想要加入皇马吗，塞尔？这是谣言还是真的？”

“你听到的‘一群’人是多少？”

“我不知道，一两百？”

“恐怕要多一些，大概有近千人吧。”布斯克茨回答。

“好一群没长骨头的叛徒，你怎么解决他们的？”

“让他们安居乐业。”布斯克茨笑道。

“别开玩笑，塞尔，快说，你把他们关到牢里还是软禁在家里了？”

“牢里装不下一千人，如果要软禁那么多人城里的守卫军就什么都不用干了，我没开玩笑，杰拉德，就像我说的，他们安居乐业呢，过得好好的。”

“你不能这样对待叛徒！”皮克叫道，“你做事太温和了，塞尔，想想吧，他们想当皇马人，这种叛徒难道配和流着红蓝血的巴萨人过一样的日子？把我调到萨拉戈萨去，里奥，塞尔不忍心处置那帮家伙，我忍心，我能狠下心来。”

“杰拉德——”里奥叫了声，阻止他说下去。

布斯克茨安静地听皮克说完，然后温和地解释如果囚禁他们或采取惩罚，会导致越来越多人离开萨拉戈萨，甚至离开巴萨，转投皇马，削弱巴萨、增加皇马的力量，他不能任由这种情况发生。这群偏向皇马的叛徒还没做出什么违法的事，也不像抢劫犯和小偷那样必须被抓起来，何况人数太多了，强行压制只能让事情更复杂、难以应对，这种情况只能慢慢扭转，没有什么快刀斩乱麻的方法可用。

皮克和里奥争论起来，他直言自己不稀罕这种叛徒留下，就算他们留在巴萨也应该统统丢进大牢里。但布斯克茨的做法是他与众人详细商讨后决定的，巴萨不能让人口流失，而且他们正需要军队，萨拉戈萨还有一大批过一两年就到了服兵役年龄的孩子。或许他们被灌输了亲马德里的思想，但在军队里做些简单工作还是能胜任的，比如运输和后勤看管，但没有人会让他们上场打仗，万一他们反戈，后果就严重了。

“你们这群人，这种处理方法太温吞了，如果是我……”皮克重重地叹息，和普约尔争论起应该怎么处理那些披着皇马皮的叛徒。

“果然不能把萨拉戈萨交给杰拉德，”里奥在布斯克茨耳边笑道，“他会囚禁所有人的。”

“他适合边疆，谁也别想越过国境线一步，”布斯克茨也笑了，“现在的职位正适合他。”

里奥点点头，皮克不仅有头脑和外交手段，骨子里也是个硬气的人。

 “你们现在算是恋爱了？”布斯克茨问。

“还没有，”里奥笑道，“我和他谈过了，这几年他不会留在都城，一直在外面做事，平时我们见不了几面，异地恋多辛苦，再说，结了婚之后有一辈子呢，不着急。”

“说的也是。”两人一同看了眼皮克，后者正在和佩德罗谈论都灵和米兰的局势，他坚持认为都灵距离举白旗的日子不远了。

里奥和皮克的婚姻在几天前刚刚定下来，皮克一回来他们就商讨了这件事。众人早就有意让里奥选皮克做为正式的婚约对象，在流着拉玛西亚血液的众人中，皮克的血统最纯正，家族地位最高，实力也最强大。里奥希望能尽快结婚，但很多大臣忌惮他，不想让他王位稳固，害怕看到他势力强大，所以一直用没有二十三岁之前大婚的惯例压着里奥。但这并非全部，皮克和里奥同岁，年纪还不大，里奥也不想太早就让他结婚、把他困在都城里，皇帝的亲王总要有自己的功绩，为了更稳固的地位和更强大的实力，皮克还要在外省多留几年。这样对皮克也好，以他的家族背景，他可以结交的人更多。

 

下午六点钟时，聚会的众人散去了，舞会将在八点钟开始，大家聊了一整个下午都累了，利用这时间回房去休息一会儿，为晚上将持续到凌晨的舞会养精蓄锐。

“你不回去歇一会儿吗，哈维？”里奥站起身时问。

“我和安德烈再聊一会儿，”哈维说道，里奥走过他身旁，哈维握住里奥的手，“回去睡一会儿吧，舞会开始前早点过来，别忘了你还要宣布舞会开始。”

“我想知道这是谁的主意，”里奥打着哈欠，“这只是宫里的娱乐，又不是严肃的外交场合，还要我亲自宣布开始……”

和哈维、伊涅斯塔道别后，布斯克茨送里奥回去了。里奥回房间后忽然想起中午时下了雪，他心血来潮穿上斗篷，叫上保姆带着蒂亚戈一起去花园了。花园中的雪厚厚的，还没清理，里奥抱着蒂亚戈，让他试着去摸雪，蒂亚戈就是不肯，天气冷，他缩在襁褓里不肯拿出胳膊，里奥摘下手套，从树梢上蘸了些雪，把手指送到蒂亚戈嘴唇前，蒂亚戈试探着吃了一口雪，冰凉的雪花立刻惹得他大哭起来。里奥不禁觉得好笑，他去哄蒂亚戈，可孩子哭个没完，他只好把孩子递给保姆。

“抱他先回去吧，外面冷。”

保姆带着蒂亚戈走了。

里奥在花园中又逗留了一会儿，感觉有些发冷后赶快回了室内。

走了一会儿，里奥感觉身体越来越不对劲了。最开始他还以为自己被冻着了，但这天真的想法立刻被身体中的一阵火热烧尽了，连带着头也开始发晕。

他的发情期到了。新年时事务很多，里奥把这事忘了。中午吃饭时他还想起来发情期快到了，本想着吃药，但有人进来报告一件什么事，岔过去之后里奥就没再想起来。

里奥软着腿，几乎要走不动路了。 

扶着墙壁，里奥艰难地挪动着脚步。发情期的反应越来越明显，理智很快被欲望吞噬，里奥已经不再想什么药了，他只需要个Alpha……

感觉越来越难熬时，里奥扶着向前走的墙壁凹陷下去，那是一扇门，他感觉到隐隐约约的Alpha气息，一把推开门闯进去。在起居室中他没见到任何人，那气息引诱着他穿过房间和一条走廊，里奥面前出现一扇未关严的门，他推开卧室门闯了进去。

布斯克茨斜在书桌前看着一本书，见到里奥忽然面色难看地走进来，他正要问他怎么了，立即发现房间已经被发情期的Omega味道占满了。

“里奥……”他站起来，迟疑着想后退，正在犹豫时，里奥一把抱住他，搂住他的脖子和他狂热地亲吻。

 

舞会即将开始前，哈维正和普约尔聊着天，他等了好久也没见到里奥，舞会已经快开始了。

“去请陛下过来。”哈维向一个侍卫嘱咐道。侍卫答应后小步跑开了，但他很快独自跑了回来。

“阁下，我刚刚去找了，陛下不在寝宫。他宫里的人说天黑前陛下抱着孩子去了花园，之后就没回来。”

“他不在寝宫？”哈维问，“去花园、议事厅、书房、和所有你们能想到的地方找。”放心不下，他向普约尔匆匆说了句“我也去看看”，然后就赶快离开了。

哈维回到里奥的寝宫时，路上遇见的侍卫已经在四处找了，他向花园的方向走，迎面碰上刚刚第一个去找里奥的侍卫。

“阁下，我刚刚问了巡逻的侍卫，他们说下午时看见陛下进了布斯克茨阁下暂住的房间，虽然距离有些远，但看上去应当就是陛下。”他指着身后那扇关着的门说道。

“好，我去看看。”哈维说。

布斯克茨住的地方偏，若不是侍卫们看见，哈维还真想不到里奥会跑到这里来。他推开走廊上的门，进了起居室，那里中空无一人，他穿过一条小走廊，走到卧室那扇门前时，忽然听见里面传来声响。哈维呆住了。

卧室的门并没关严，门缝间透出一丝光线，哈维下意识望了进去。 

回过神来时，哈维轻轻握住门把手，将卧室门关严，欢爱的声音立刻有大半都被堵在里面。

他转身离开，步伐缓慢，身体僵硬。

穿过走廊和起居室，哈维推开最外面的那扇门，侍卫还在那里等着他。

“回去吧，没你的事了。”他说道，声音平稳，严肃的模样与平常一样，侍卫离开了。

哈维快步走回宴会厅。他抵达时，正好刚刚赶上舞会开始的时间，众人正在等待里奥来宣布活动开始。

“感谢大家参加今天的舞会，”在众人都把目光聚集到他身上后，大厅中静下来，哈维说道，“今天本应该由陛下宣布舞会开始，但中午时忽然降温，陛下染了风寒，身体不适，正在静养，不能前来……”

人群中发出一片懊恼和忧虑的叹息声，表达他们对君主或真或假的担忧。

哈维继续说下去，希望大家为陛下的健康祈祷，并说陛下祝大家能度过一个愉快的夜晚。在众人为里奥举杯、希望他身体尽快康复后，舞会开始了。

舞会热闹非凡，一如既往。哈维与旁人周旋着，交谈着，看似与平日无异，还是那个稳重老练的大臣。但只由哈维知道，在整晚的舞会上，他脑海中几次浮现里奥被布斯克茨压在身下的画面。哈维回想起他们今天中午还在谈论让谁留在都城中……七天还没到，他已经知道里奥会选谁留下了。

 

 

第八章

 

白昼时的落雪为夜晚涂抹上浅淡的白，树影在窗上疲倦地轻轻摇晃。

卧室中一整夜也没点亮蜡烛。黑暗中，里奥跨坐在布斯克茨腿上，环着他的脖子和他接吻，过了一会儿他停下，像是忽然想到了什么，“很晚了，是吗？”

布斯克茨看了眼被窗帘隔绝的外界，月光从缝隙中落进来，“快到午夜了。”

“舞会开始好久了……都要结束了。我应该在那儿的。”里奥咕哝着，头伏在布斯克茨肩上。

“但你去不了啊，”布斯克茨说，“你想要抑制剂吗？我让人送来。”

“不，”里奥立刻拒绝，“那样人们就会知道了……”说到这里，他脸上又热了。

情欲暂时褪去，里奥不再被欲火焚身的感觉灼烧，但他的身体和意识都不像是平常的自己，里奥搂着布斯克茨不愿松开，Alpha的气息给了他极大的安慰，和他越接近，身体就越放松，越觉得安心。

平生第一次，他在没有服用抑制剂的情况下度过发情期。他像变成了另一个人，不仅身体渴求结合，连带着感觉、想法、意识都与平常不一样了，他只能去想如何让自己更舒服，身体指引他，不仅做爱时如此，性事结束后他也不愿离开布斯克茨，就好像他们已这样亲密无间地度过了许多年。

他拒绝了布斯克茨去取抑制剂的提议，他不想吃药。自然度过发情期的感觉实在太美妙，如果他早尝过这滋味，或许早就把抑制剂丢到一旁了。情欲袭来时身体中如着了火一般，布斯克茨温柔地进入他，缓缓动着，继而猛烈地干他，让他浑身发颤，在连绵的高潮中哭叫失声，这与平常做爱时感觉不同，他从未体验过。性事后他们会休息一阵子。睡去醒来，里奥清醒时也靠在布斯克茨身上，Alpha的气息从未这样让人心安，但里奥知道这不仅是因为身旁的人是Alpha，更多是因为那人是布斯克茨。他想不出会有谁能像他一样，这样温柔、安静、体贴地满足自己，陪他度过发情期。他实在是个太温柔太体贴的情人。偶尔里奥翻个身，背对他时，布斯克茨也会从背后抱着里奥，或轻吻他的肩膀，手指插在里奥的头发中为他缓缓梳理。若非里奥先开口，他基本不会主动说话，甚至情动时也不说调情话，看似有些木讷和缺少情调，却正合里奥的意。

多年来里奥一直依靠抑制剂度过发情期，他从来没有其他选择，军队会按时发药，人人自律，谁也不想捅出篓子，里奥也不例外，偶尔离开军队、回到都城时，其他人或许还可以依靠伴侣度过这期间，但里奥仍旧吃药，他没有恋爱对象，也没有床伴，加上政务繁多，相比于寻找一个伴侣一起度过这两三天的时光，里奥更愿意吃下抑制剂、像平常那样生活，应对他的工作。甚至哈维搬进皇宫之后事情也没有改变。里奥在发情期到来之前或刚刚开始时吃药。印象中发情期总是不愉快的、麻烦的、让身体不受控制，脑袋也跟着糊涂起来，哈维曾问过他要不要试着不吃抑制剂，里奥想也没想就拒绝了。

“我们还有很多事要做呢，我不想在卧室里耽搁上两三天，滚床滚个没完。而且，你不认为这事很麻烦吗？还有一桌子文书没看、至少一打大臣等着来汇报各种情况。”

于是里奥从没有过不用抑制剂度过发情期的经验，直到这一次偶然闯进布斯克茨的房间。

“我饿了，塞尔，能叫人送点吃的过来吗？”

里奥的手搭在肚子上，布斯克茨摩挲着他的手。

“你想吃什么？”他坐起来去拿衣服。

“别穿睡衣或者浴袍好吗，塞尔？”里奥回过头来问，“不想让别人知道我们一直在……”

他转过身来，看见布斯克茨在穿外衣。里奥笑了，布斯克茨也对他笑了笑。

里奥摊开胳膊放松地躺着。这些事他不必忧心，布斯克茨都会一一考虑到的。

问过里奥想吃什么，布斯克茨穿好衣服，理了理头发，看上去就好像他一直在和他的君主商讨国事一样。布斯克茨走出卧室，穿过小走廊来到起居室，点亮那里的蜡烛。走出门之后，他以为自己要走上几步才能见到人影，但走廊上竟然已经有两队守卫了，他们远远站在门口两侧十米开外的地方，布斯克茨招招手，其中两人跑了过来。

“你们是什么时候被谁派过来的？”

“是哈维阁下让我们过来的，大人，就在舞会开始之前。您有什么吩咐吗？”

这么说哈维已经知道了。布斯克茨心想。他与哈维自然也是朋友，但这次里奥在发情期时闯进自己房里，不知道哈维会是什么态度？转念一想，布斯克茨想到自己不该担心哈维，他宽容大度，公私分明，即使他和里奥已经结婚，他也不会在这件事上难为自己。

“让厨房送些饭菜过来，不要酒，清水就好，准备好了直接送到我房里，放在起居室的桌子上。”

对方领命离开了。布斯克茨转身回房，告诉里奥他在外面见到听到的。

“哈维已经知道了？”里奥问，他看起来还是没睡醒的样子，“他不会生气……回头我告诉他一声就好了。”

“然后呢？”布斯克茨问。

“什么然后？”

“你打算怎么处置我？”布斯克茨问，“我要被调去更远的地方了吗？”

“为什么？”里奥诧异问道：“我为什么要把你调走？”

“或许因为你并不想和我上床，误打误撞才进了我的房间，所以……”

“确实是那样……”里奥压低声音，脸上飞过一抹红色。

里奥还没说完，忽然一串很轻的脚步声走到门口：“布斯克茨阁下，饭菜已经送来了。”

“知道了，你们回去吧，”布斯克茨提高声音答道，“我去拿吃的，等我一下。”

他立刻出去拿夜宵了，后悔自己刚刚为什么要问里奥那些问题，他不该当面让自己的君王难堪，如果里奥想把他派去任何地方，他都只要在家里等着通知就好，没必要当面质问他、迫他说出答案。

 

舞会在凌晨时结束了。或许是凌晨，哈维不确定，这晚的时间对他没有什么用处，他不是需要确保舞会顺利进行的人，他与多数人一样，只需沉浸在狂欢中就好。这晚十分吵闹，哈维确信，除了自己之外，多数人都玩的很开心。

狂欢结束后众人散去，哈维也离开大厅，他向里奥的寝宫走着，踏上走廊的最后一个转弯时，他慢下脚步，想到他是不是应该回到自己的房间去。里奥已经有了新的情人，他不再是唯一的伴侣，现在里奥不在寝宫里，那么按照规矩来说，哈维更没有独自住在帝王寝宫的道理。

他们结婚时，里奥在寝宫附近为哈维选了一个住处，可那只是形势要求如此，帝王的伴侣当然要有自己的住所，但结婚后两人一直住在里奥的宫中，因为他们新婚燕尔，因为里奥怀孕需要照顾，因为里奥生下孩子、他当然不能离开他们……直到今天，情况忽然变了。

哈维的脚步慢了下来。我还是要去看一眼，他想，要确定一下里奥是不是回来了，这也是他身为里奥的臣子和伴侣理所应当要做的事。他加快步伐走过去。

走到寝宫门口，守卫向他行了个礼。

“哈维阁下。”

“陛下已经睡了吗？”他问。

“陛下并没回来，阁下。”

黑暗的天空已经浮现些熹微的光亮了，再过几个小时就是黎明。

“大皇子在哪？”他又问。

“和保姆睡在偏殿里。”

哈维点点头。

“好，知道了。”

他转身走了。里奥不在这里，自己也没理由独自住着君王的寝宫。哈维向自己的住处走着，想到自己刚刚还期望他能听到里奥早已回来的消息，顿时感觉狂欢与酒精让他的脑袋暂时生锈了，里奥刚刚有了新的情人，怎么会在欢爱之后就独自回到寝宫安睡呢。

回到自己的住处，哈维第一次花时间好好打量了下这地方。房间里暗暗的，天还没亮，但能借着幽光看到房间很宽敞，这里距离皇帝的寝宫不远，有五六个大房间，十几个仆人，若以后常住在这里也不会有什么不方便。

仆人见到他忽然来这里住都很惊讶，马上带他去卧室。床榻早已铺好，哈维倦怠地换了衣服，躺在床上时，窗外的微弱的光芒更亮了，黎明已经不远了。从窗帘的缝隙望出去能看见花园。哈维闭上眼，或许用不了多久，他就会习惯这房间，习惯窗外的景致。就算里奥没有情人，他也终将会在某一天大婚，他的寝宫不会是自己常住的地方。

 

第二天中午时哈维让保姆把蒂亚戈带来，和他一起吃了午餐，又逗他玩了好半天。里奥仍旧没回来，哈维独自去参加朋友们的小聚会。昨天还是他们两人一同前来，今天就只剩下了他自己。众人听到了些风声，里奥和布斯克茨又同时缺席，都识趣地不提这件事，他们从小就是朋友，不好在背后议论里奥的私事。

就连皮克也只字未提，但事实上他也感觉很惊奇，里奥更喜欢性格安静的人吗？哈维是这样，布斯克茨也是这样……

聚会结束时他等众人都走了，和哈维单独聊了两句。

“是真的吗？里奥和塞尔吉奥在一起？”皮克问。

哈维看了眼关紧的门。

“是真的，你问这干什么？”

“我就是好奇……我从来都不知道他喜欢塞尔吉奥。”

我也刚刚知道。哈维想。

“如果他更喜欢性格安静的，你说等我们结婚的时候，他会喜欢我吗？”

“你们还有两三年才能结婚，我想你还不至于提前这么久担心。”说完，哈维要走，皮克拉住他。

“等一下，哈维，你不觉得好奇吗，他们在军营里早就认识了，一直也没多少来往，怎么忽然就……”

“宫里不是好奇的地方，杰拉德，陛下想怎么做就怎么做，我们管好自己的事就行了。晚上还有宴会，回去好好休息，今天别再喝多了。”

说完这几句，哈维大步走了。他回到里奥的寝宫，仍旧没见到他的影子，于是让保姆抱来孩子，自己陪蒂亚戈玩着。

无论如何，他都和里奥有一个孩子，自己是里奥的第一个正式伴侣，他们的蒂亚戈也是里奥的第一个孩子，就算他又有了别人，自己和里奥之间也会一直都是特别的。

 

连续三天在每晚的新年宴会上，众人都没见到里奥。

宫中流言传得快，在没有任何人讨论陛下这几日不见踪影的情况下，忽然间所有人都知道了他与布斯克茨的新闻。在祝福陛下早日风寒康复的同时，人们在不知道哪个角落中，用压低的声音讨论他们所知道的布斯克茨。没想到他竟然能让陛下垂青，没想到陛下会喜欢这样的人，他的家世也不过算是中等，要说长处，恐怕也只有不得罪人这一点了，确实，他带兵很厉害，在萨拉戈萨也做得很好，可他性格太内向，这样的人就算做出一番功绩也是默默无闻的样子，难怪一提起他，竟然还有人不知道这人长什么样，他太不起眼了……

三天太久了。久到哈维意识过来这应该是里奥的发情期，也让他意识到无论如何要去打扰他们了，宫里已经有流言传了出来，若再不做些什么，罗塞尔那伙人又要找麻烦了。

明天下午去找里奥，哈维做着打算，他不能这样久不露面。自己在下午过去，那时两人一定睡醒了，他要说服里奥在公众场合露面，谏言是他身为臣子应该做的事，就算里奥发情期还没结束，也一定到末期了，吃些药就没事了。

第四天上午哈维很早就醒了，他一直想着下午和里奥的见面。他把自己和布斯克茨关在房里三天，不知道外面流言四起，也不知道蒂亚戈因为见不到他昨天哭闹了半夜，眼睛肿肿的，又是咳嗽又是发脾气……至少也要看看孩子……

七天的假期和狂欢太长了，哈维从来都受不了这样久都沉在声色犬马的生活中，他在自己房间里处理了新年前的文书，也忘了去参加朋友们的聚会。

他闷头在公事中忙着，还没到中午，忽然有人进来传话，说陛下让他过去一趟，并让大皇子也一起过去。地点当然是去布斯克茨的临时住处。

 

布斯克茨感觉到里奥的发情期似乎要结束了。最后一天的晚上他们甚至没做爱，里奥又困又懒，躺在床上沉沉睡着，醒了也只是和布斯克茨说几句话，拥着他吻一会儿就又睡了。

清晨布斯克茨醒来后，发现里奥已经不在床上了。这是三天来从未有过的状况。里奥总是要黏着他的。

他坐起来，听见浴室的门响了，抬头望去，里奥已经穿戴整齐走了出来。

“早上好，塞尔。”

他露出淡淡的微笑，从容镇静，仿佛只是在走廊上和他久未谋面的大臣相遇。见他恢复了原本的模样，布斯克茨心中忽然凉了。里奥的发情期结束了，或许他也已经考虑好如何处置自己了。

“早上好。”布斯克茨答道。他还坐在床上，上身赤裸，腰间盖着毯子。

里奥走过来在床边坐下，布斯克茨想要穿衣服，但衣服搭在一旁的椅子上，他现在没办法过去拿。

“这几天谢谢你，塞尔。”里奥轻声说道，并在布斯克茨脸颊上吻了吻。

“没事的。”布斯克茨摇摇头。

“我忽然闯进来，糊里糊涂就和你做了，”里奥说道，“也不知道你是不是早有意中人了。”

“没有，陛下不用担心。”

“那就好，”里奥松了口气，“年后你是怎么打算的？还是回萨拉戈萨吗？”

里奥要把他安排到其他地方去了。布斯克茨想。

“我在萨拉戈萨一切顺利，谨听陛下吩咐，再回去也好，去别的地方也好。”

里奥点点头：“我醒了好半天了，一直在考虑这件事，只等你醒了和你商量。塞尔，年后你留下来吧。”

“留下来？”布斯克茨抬起头来。

“如果你不反对的话，我希望我们结婚，”里奥说道，“我知道这要求太突然，但事情已经发生，我们关在房里三天都没出去，外面一定都传开了，反对派一直在找我的麻烦，这件事被他们当做把柄就难对付了，但如果我们结婚，那他们也没什么可说了。”

原本“结婚”两个字应该让布斯克茨惊诧不已，但他听到了里奥在前面铺垫的话，这样做是为了避免任何可能的麻烦，这确实是最稳妥的解决方式。

“……我明白。”

里奥攥着布斯克茨的手，说话声低了下来，“我有些喜欢你了，塞尔，不想你走，也不想你和别人结婚。我没想过我会忽然喜欢上谁，我以前一直把你当做朋友，只是对朋友的喜欢，但这几天下来……”

里奥说不下去了。发情期时他与布斯克茨亲密无间，说了不知多少情话，可头脑一旦清醒了，他就再说不出那些肉麻话了。

布斯克茨诧异地看着他，他好一会儿都没答话，以为自己听错了。

“如果你不反对的话，我希望能尽快举行仪式。”里奥说，语气仍像是君王在下命令，却带着分柔情。布斯克茨这才忽然惊醒般看清眼前的状况，里奥已说了他喜欢自己，并说想要和他结婚……简直就是在对他求婚。

“我不反对，我愿意，这是我的荣幸。”布斯克茨攥了攥里奥与他相握的手指。

“我希望你不会感觉为难，我不想让你不情愿地和我结婚。”

“不会，”布斯克茨摇头，“我愿意和你结婚，里奥……在军营时我就喜欢你。”

过了一整个早上，终于也轮到里奥惊讶了。

“算了吧，塞尔，你这么说只是想让我高兴。”

“我不会骗你。”布斯克茨说道。他神情认真，里奥与他对望着，脸颊忽然热了。布斯克茨的眼中写的清清楚楚，没有人能怀疑他话中的真假。

“谢谢你，塞尔，”里奥与他拥抱，过了一会儿，他想到另一件事，“我要告诉哈维这件事，他应该知情的，而且结婚的细节也要和他商量。”

 

蒂亚戈不高兴出门，他要穿厚外套、还要被包裹起来，外面又冷又有风，他一点也不喜欢，并且好几天都没见到母亲了，他早就不开心了。哈维带着保姆，抱着哭叫的蒂亚戈出门了。他们走了好一会儿，才走到布斯克茨暂住的偏远房间。

蒂亚戈哭叫着被保姆抱进房中，里奥立刻从软椅上站起来去接他。

“蒂亚戈——宝贝，别哭啦。”他抱过来孩子，在哈维脸上吻了吻。保姆出去等候了。

“你想我了，是吗？”他解开孩子的襁褓，抱着他哄着，哈维坐在里奥对面，布斯克茨坐在两人中间的一把椅子上，三人被小桌隔开。

“中午好。”哈维对布斯克茨说道。后者也回了一句问好。

他们没能马上开始谈话，蒂亚戈见到母亲后哭得更厉害了，好像要把这几天的委屈都哭出来，里奥这次不能把他交给保姆去哄了，蒂亚戈刚见到他，怎么也不肯离开。

“乖，宝宝，别哭啦。”里奥哄着，过了好半天，蒂亚戈终于不哭闹了，噘着嘴被母亲抱着，好像还在受委屈。

“今天想和你商量一件事，”里奥说， “前几天我们谈过年后留在都城里的人选，我想让塞尔吉奥留下来，萨拉戈萨虽然暗潮汹涌，但还算平静，塞尔吉奥也将那里管理得很好，如果我让他留下来，我们就要再选一个人顶替他到萨拉戈萨去……我打算和他结婚了。”

听着里奥前面的一连串铺垫，哈维已经知道他想说什么了。他原本不必在自己面前这样拐弯抹角，但自己不仅是他的心腹大臣，也是他的伴侣，里奥在自己面前说打算和别人结婚，心中也一定感觉别扭。

“佩德罗可以去，瓦伦西亚安稳无恙，他也抱怨过在那里无事可做。”

应对任何事、去任何地方，他心中都有一打解决方法和一连串人选，于是想也不用想，哈维公事公办答道。

“太好了，晚上我想见佩德罗，问问他的意见，如果他同意的话，塞尔吉奥可以和他聊聊萨拉戈萨的情况，交接一下。”

“我想没问题，佩德罗现在就在宫里，”哈维答道，他原想就这样结束这句话，但忽然想到如此简短的答话似乎有对里奥敷衍和不满的感觉，继续说道，“塞尔吉奥如果留在宫里，陛下想让他负责什么？”

里奥看了眼布斯克茨，他一直是个出色的将军，如果能让他负责都城的庞大守卫军和预备军，既合乎他的君主伴侣的身份，也能让他做出一番事业。

“都城的整体守卫军和预备军，包括城外的军营，你认为合适吗？”

除了他自己之外，房间里没有人认为合适，哈维和布斯克茨都很吃惊。“城外的军营”听起来像是数量不多，但那里集中的是巴萨境内最大的兵力，也只有边疆能和都城相匹敌，加上整体守卫军和预备军，人数更是达到了十几万之多。

“陛下，我资历尚浅，不能担此重任，”布斯克茨立刻说道，“朝中会有许多人反对，会给陛下带来烦扰。”

“但我们要结婚了，你的权力当然是越大越好，这样一来不仅你有了更高的地位和官职，我也能把兵权收回来一部分，预备军的统领还是罗塞尔安排的人，我早就想把他调走了，但罗塞尔总是说现在朝里用人紧张，没有合适的人选，现在我自己的结婚对象接手了，看他还怎么反对。”

“这决定太突然，权力也太大了，”哈维说，“如果你忽然这样决定，反对的声音一定很多，有任人唯亲的嫌疑，守卫军是比利亚在负责，他当然可以听从塞尔吉奥调遣，我们收回守卫军和都城军营的统领权力，但先不要管预备军，过上一两年，塞尔吉奥的位子坐稳了，再把预备军的权力也收回来。”

“但我想让塞尔手中的权力更大些，你不是也说每个伴侣都应该带来更多利益和权势吗？”

“守卫军和都城军营已经有十几万人了，这权力已经够大了，里奥，塞尔吉奥年纪比你还小一岁，你让他统领这么多人，实在操之过急了。”

“可他如果和我结了婚，权力大也很正常……”

两人争论起来，最终哈维说服了里奥，先让布斯克茨接手守卫军和都城军营，预备军的统领权暂时放缓。

“还有另一件事，哈维，我想尽快和塞尔把仪式办了……你知道，也免得宫里整天闲言碎语传来传去。”

“您想什么时候办？”哈维问。这完全是公事，他在脑海中提醒自己。

“需要多久能准备好？”

“大概一个小时。”就像我们当年结婚时那样。

“那今天下午就准备吧，仪式之后正好是晚宴……等一下，今天开始已经没有宴会了？”里奥忽然想起来，“那就叫来大家一起吃晚饭吧，都是自己人，我们在小厅里吃。”

“没问题，我现在安排让人准备。你们需要换衣服，正式一些的，我会让人给你们送来。”哈维说。

“麻烦你了，哈维。”里奥说道。塞尔吉奥也对他道谢，说话时塞尔吉奥感觉他们这样做实在古怪，看着哈维的眼神不由有些闪躲。

哈维走出房间，他的恋人和君主就在那扇门后，抱着他与自己的孩子，身旁坐着马上要与他结婚的人，而自己正要为他们筹备婚礼仪式。

 

里奥的第二次婚礼与第一次基本相同。仪式在短短的一个小时里就筹备好了，里奥与布斯克茨换上了正装，唯一与上一次不同的是，这次同样在场的哈维成了宾客。在仪式开始时他本想离开，但他负责里奥的大小事务，婚礼也包括在其中，他要确保仪式顺利进行和完成，悄然离去不仅是对公务的不负责，也让他看起来未免小气。

在他们宣誓时，哈维在心中对自己说布斯克茨会是个很好的人选，他沉稳安静，心思细腻，不是争强好胜之人，从不招惹事端，并且在战场上有功勋，他与里奥在军营中一同度过了近三年，布斯克茨能照顾好他……他是个再称职不过的伴侣，自己无需担心任何事。

他在军营中和里奥相处过那样久，会不会那时他们就已经走得很近了？

这想法让哈维烦躁，他立刻转而盘算起晚上与朋友们的家宴，还想到明天也应该有一场盛大的宴会，并且他需要把消息通知到全国去，宣布他们的婚事以及布斯克茨的权力范围。

哈维打断了自己的胡思乱想，仪式快结束了，布斯克茨低头亲吻里奥。婚礼只是需要走个形式，现场没有来客，他们亲吻后，哈维与礼堂中的几个工作人员一同鼓掌，并拥抱了他们。他从保姆怀里接过蒂亚戈抱给里奥，里奥在蒂亚戈脸上欢欣地吻了吻，布斯克茨也亲吻了孩子。

或许他们也会很快有孩子。哈维忽然意识到，刚刚他竟忘了这件事。如果里奥想要孩子，那么蒂亚戈马上就会有弟弟或妹妹了……以后他会有更多兄弟姐妹的。

 

尽管哈维在朝中权力更大，但布斯克茨一旦和里奥结婚，他的地位就和哈维平起平坐了。里奥希望尽最大可能做到公正，在住处的安排上，他选了一处和哈维的寝宫差不多大小的地方给布斯克茨。

现在仪式结束，两人按照传统要回到新房去，接下来只等着晚上和朋友们一起用晚餐。

里奥拉着布斯克茨的手一起走着，他的手指细长又冰凉，让人感觉安心。蒂亚戈因为好久没见到母亲，这次他看见里奥就不松手，非要缠着他不可，里奥就在婚礼之后把孩子也抱回到他们的新房了。

走进布斯克茨的新住所，两人一起打量着这里。

“你喜欢吗？”里奥问道，蒂亚戈也好奇地四处看着，“以后这就是你的住处了。”

“我喜欢，”布斯克茨答道，“谢谢您的安排。”

“没有外人，别对我这样说话。”里奥握了下他的手，两人在各个房间走了一遍，最后在卧室的沙发上坐下。布斯克茨伸出手递给蒂亚戈，蒂亚戈试探着握住他的手指，玩了起来。

“说不定我会很快怀孕呢，”里奥摸着蒂亚戈的头发，“这几天一直在发情期，几乎没有不怀孕的可能。”

“你想要吗？”布斯克茨忙问，“你要是不想这么快就怀孕，我让人送药过来。”

“我想留下它——如果有了的话，”里奥说道，“这几天我过得很愉快，从没有过这样的时候……这是我们第一次亲近带来的，如果这时候怀孕，我会很想生下它。”

他说得真诚又动情，布斯克茨也被感染了，没有什么比此刻里奥的话更能让布斯克茨确信他对自己的心意。两人隔着蒂亚戈久久地吻着，蒂亚戈趴在里奥身上咬他的衣服，玩着上面的衣扣。

晚上拉玛西亚的众人来了，布斯克茨和里奥忽然结婚，消息虽然突然，但布斯克茨不是外人，大家在惊讶之外都很开心，里奥的两个正式伴侣都是拉玛西亚人，里奥的地位会越来越稳固，他们的势力范围会越来越大，手中的权力也会越来越多。

在为权力庆幸之外，众人也为两个好友喜结连理送上祝福。虽然这已经不是里奥第一次结婚，并且他的另一个伴侣也在场、也是他们的朋友。哈维表现得与旁人无异，仿佛他从不是里奥的伴侣，只是他的大臣和好友，他与其他人一样向里奥与布斯克茨举杯，庆祝他们成婚，祝福他们长长久久。

结婚当晚里奥住在布斯克茨房里，接下来的一个星期也是如此。他们刚刚新婚，无论如何里奥也没理由把布斯克茨放到一边不管。哈维仿佛什么都没注意到，他忙着处理公事，一直熬到深夜、困倦不已时才去睡觉。由此一来他就没有时间去想新婚燕尔的那两人，那不应该是他要关心的事，只要里奥幸福并且快乐，和谁在一起都是他身为君王的自由和权力。

里奥的第二场婚姻与第一场一样促成了权力的连结，也同样给反对派带来了极大的不满。他们在朝堂上指出陛下对拉玛西亚人过于偏信，皇室应当包容，如此局限于拉玛西亚血统会对巴萨的统治不利，会让没有皇室血统的多数人心寒。里奥听着他们冠冕堂皇的话，全然没放在心上，他就是如此偏心，拉玛西亚之外也只有无害的外国人不会分割巴萨的权势，而罗塞尔等人推荐的都是国内没有皇室血统的贵族子弟，他不需要有权势、没地位的人跑到自己宫里来分一杯羹，也绝不会让他们得逞。

就在看似婚姻为拉玛西亚带来了更多好处、让里奥也如愿以偿时，他们遭遇了第一个灰暗的新年。接手守卫军和都城军营的布斯克茨压力很大，他因婚姻有了现在的地位，人们为此完全忽视掉他为巴萨的奉献，把他镇守边疆、为国家流血流汗的付出忘得一干二净；罗塞尔眼见拉玛西亚势力越来越强大，更顾不得收敛，他和手下的人与哈维明争暗斗，让他忙的不可开交；而里奥自己的情况也不好过，哈维被许多事绊住，更多公务都要里奥亲自过目。一天他在书房里忙到深夜，倦怠时想去布斯克茨房中睡，本想走到他房里在他身旁悄悄躺下，却和他在走廊上相遇——布斯克茨也刚刚回来。

里奥抱住他，布斯克茨细长的手指插在他头发间，他永远都能让人心安。

“怎么会忽然过来？”

“想你了，”里奥答道，“本来想过来在你旁边悄悄躺下，哪知道你也刚回来。守卫军怎么样了？”

“有很多人被反对派收买了，今天晚上还企图要烧毁粮草、给我惹出麻烦，被我的人抓了现行。”

“你把他们扔到监狱里了？”里奥问，想到这应该是布斯克茨的一贯风格。

“我把他们吊起来了，就在操练场中间，四肢都固定住，嘴里塞着口枷不许他们说话。一共两个人，他们刚刚知道自己已经没用了，我知道他们身后的人是谁，犯不着和他们费口舌，以前还会好言相劝，时间久了发现怎么劝都没用，干脆让他们自生自灭。”

“我喜欢你的做法，”里奥脱掉衣服爬上床，“这样的人留着也没用。我不介意别人有异心，但他们不能付诸行动。”

布斯克茨在里奥旁边躺下抱住他。

“你又忙到这个时候，明天别再熬夜了。”

“我没办法，事情太多，还一件比一件急，”里奥打了个哈欠，“罗塞尔想打垮我们，他别做梦了，不会让他得逞的……”

“哈维什么时候回来？”

“过几天吧，但就算回来他也有自己的事要办……没事，塞尔，这种情况不会持续很久，事情一件件解决，总有干完的时候。”

“没累到你就好，”布斯克茨说，“蒂亚戈呢？”

里奥又打了个哈欠：“好几天我晚上都没带着他睡，他习惯了……说不定他长大了。”

“他长大的也未免太快了。”布斯克茨笑道，和里奥又吻了一会儿，各自倦怠地睡着了。

 

反对派坚信里奥过于年轻，而年轻的君主不能承担王冠的重量，他们屡次制造事端，但始终没有打垮里奥，多次受挫之后，他们将目标从皇宫中转移，对准了在郊外行宫休养的比拉诺瓦。里奥在结束一整天的朝政后，忽然接到比拉诺瓦病重的消息，忽然间里奥以为自己又回到了还没登基的日子，那时他日夜守着比拉诺瓦，生怕他忽然离世。

听闻老皇帝病重，里奥和哈维及布斯克茨一起赶到郊外的行宫，那里有里奥亲自带出的守卫军严加看管。

“怎么会忽然病重？”刚刚抵达行宫，里奥对前来迎接的人问道。

“夜里有人行刺——是老皇帝的身边人，幸好守卫反应及时，幸好他没有受伤，只是受到了惊吓，我们临时换了医生，医生说他体内有长期摄入的毒素……所以我们把殿下身边的人都关起来了，明天再选一批人。”

怪不得病一直不见好，长期下毒怎么可能恢复健康。里奥一面听着一面怒气冲冲走进行宫，“行刺的人死了？”

“死了，他出手狠，我们也只能下死手才拦得住。”

“死了就算了，反正也知道是谁指使，”里奥快步迈上楼梯，“其他人严加拷打，就算我知道是谁他们也要亲口说出来，不承认就拷打到承认为止。”

几句话说完，里奥已经飞快地赶到比拉诺瓦房门前。推开门进去，里奥扑到老皇帝床榻前，比拉诺瓦脸色灰白，但眼睛还有神采。

“抱歉我来晚了，抱歉让您受惊了，”里奥攥住他的手，“是我太大意……以后不会再发生这种事了，您放心。”

他紧攥着比拉诺瓦的手，比拉诺瓦咳嗽几声，费力地开口道：“不怪你……你做的很好。”

“没有人能做得像您一样好，”听到他说话时喘气费力，里奥心中被刀子割开一样地疼，“但我会努力，不会让您失望。”

比拉诺瓦轻轻拍着他的手：“别逞强……我知道你过得也很累，当君主没那么容易……你已经做得很好了。我相信你，你能做的比我好，”他咳嗽两声，“我病得重了，别花精力在我身上……”

“这不行，我能做的更好，您还没看到，”里奥摇头，“而且我竟然这样疏忽大意……我知道是谁做的，我不会让他们得逞。”

“不，里奥，不行……”比拉诺瓦摇头，“你不能太早和他们抗衡，现在你的实力还不够……我已经老了，不要想着为我出这口气，就算没有他们，以我现在的身体状况……”

比拉诺瓦不想让里奥因为自己的关系与罗塞尔和反对派公开对立，他的话越说越有心灰意冷之感，里奥摇着头，攥紧了他的手，阻止他说下去。

“但他们伤害您，蒂托，我可以容忍任何事，但不能看着您被人谋害，”他攥着比拉诺瓦的手紧紧握了两下，“您要相信我，我能做到任何事，不会让任何人阻挡我……别人以为他们能阻止我们，却不知道做的都是无用功，我会让巴萨越来越繁荣昌盛，拉玛西亚的地位会越来越高，皇室也会越来越稳固，”里奥攥着比拉诺瓦的手一字一顿说道，比拉诺瓦望着他，眼中微微颤动，似乎预感到他要说什么。

“我有孩子了，”里奥说道，“巴萨马上会有第二个皇子。”

比拉诺瓦用力回攥着里奥的手，眼中熠熠闪光。

“您高兴吗？”里奥轻声问，“我又有后代了……您还没见到他呢，赶快好起来，等到秋天时……”

比拉诺瓦的神情变了，脸上的灰暗忽然被喜悦驱散。布斯克茨惊讶地望着里奥，心中又惊又喜，哈维仍低着头，恭敬地站在比拉诺瓦身旁。

 


	2. 9-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 真人无关  
> 足球同人，架空，各种拉郎  
> CP：哈梅、C梅、布梅、猪梅、皮梅  
> 以及涉及到一些孩子们长大后的戏份  
> 各种狗血、各种虐  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

第九章

 

巴萨从没有过像里奥这样年轻、刚成年就即位的君主，更没有哪个君主在登基后接连生下两个孩子，原本Omega能成为帝王的就不多，就算即位也会因为繁忙的政务无暇考虑怀孕，但里奥不在意规则，他与历任君主一样忙碌，但他做想做的事，自己的选择为他带来了多少麻烦和乏累他都愿意承担，他宁愿要自己选择的繁忙日程，也不想过被别人安排好的人生。

众臣很快习惯了看到里奥大着肚子的样子。他手中拿着文书，在肚子涨大得像个球一样时还与众臣唇枪舌剑，他反驳的话语条理清晰，句句都说得反对派哑口无言，处理朝政也得心应手，仿佛怀孕给了他额外的动力，他的脾气比平常更暴躁了些，面对烦乱事务的态度也更果决了。

“真不忍心让我儿子看到我在这种荒唐事上耽误时间，”里奥丢开文书，“看看你们每天拿来烦我的都是什么东西，今天调高、明天调低，赋税是儿戏吗？这种事也拿来耽误我的时间？马德里人已经在向里斯本进军了，我们还在为赋税该怎么调整浪费时间？他们的国境正在扩大，我们呢？你们在干什么？”

谁也没想到怀孕会让梅西变得更强硬，他的一只手还护着滚圆的腹部，教训起大臣来倒是一点也不留情面，原以为这时候能让他心烦意乱、或惹出麻烦气得他身体虚弱，却没想到他变得更难招架了。

直到里奥预产期半个月前，他才放下朝政，众臣刚刚松了口气，却忘了代替他的哈维同样难以应对。哈维代理朝政，布斯克茨掌管庞大的守卫军和都城军营，里奥的第二个孩子又马上会诞生，他的地位越来越稳，难以撼动，想将他推下王位更难了。

秋季到来时，里奥生下他与布斯克茨的孩子。这一次到来的同样是男孩，模样可爱，与里奥很像。为庆祝孩子的诞生，里奥还躺在床榻上时就下令将预备军的军权也转移到布斯克茨手中，他现在不仅是里奥的伴侣，还是二皇子的父亲，罗塞尔连反对的理由都没有，只能眼睁睁看着国内一半兵力都掌握在布斯克茨手中。

 

皇马把大量兵力都转移到与里斯本国境交接处，做好了打持久战的准备。想要侵吞里斯本的国土并不容易，他们顽抗死守，打得皇马苦不堪言。

罗纳尔多回到房间，三岁的小克里斯拎着一柄薄薄的木剑跑了过来，他作势向罗纳尔多挥剑，却不会真的打到爸爸。罗纳尔多一把抱起他，孩子搂住他的脖子。

“饿了吗？”罗纳尔多问。

孩子点头：“要吃饭……要肉排。”

“厨房正在做饭，我们等一下。”

克里斯乖巧地点头。罗纳尔多抱着他坐下。白天练兵时罗纳尔多会让人把孩子也带到操练场，让别人看好他，在一旁远远地看着。罗纳尔多希望他适应军营，孩子也确实做到了。他会和自己一样更习惯带兵打仗，而不是在朝中被迫参与尔虞我诈。尽管在都城里生活会更轻松，压力却也会更大。孩子没有母亲，他会被欺负、被瞧不起的，在军营这样用实力说话的地方，他受到的压力还会小一些。

罗纳尔多抱着克里斯玩了一会儿，忽然听见脚步声传来。孩子耳朵尖，叫着“里卡多”就跑了出去，果然片刻后，卡卡抱着孩子走进来了，手上端着盘点心。

“我刚刚给他做的。”卡卡笑道，他对自己的手艺一直颇为得意。

“你也不嫌累，”罗纳尔多说，“在外面跑一天了，回来还有心思惦记做点心。”

“在养孩子这件事上你最好别和我比高下，我可是养了两个，”他怜爱地揉了揉孩子的脸，“而且也舍不得把他们带到边境来吃苦。”

“我家里要是有人能照顾他，我也不会带他到边境来。”罗纳尔多说。他指的是孩子没有母亲，在都城没有血亲，还是跟着自己最为稳妥。克里斯一天天长大了，罗纳尔多避免直白提到“母亲”这一词，孩子说不定哪天就会忽然问他为什么自己没有妈妈，罗纳尔多希望尽量推迟那天的到来。

“军队中太苦了，你不该带他来受罪，食物单一，天气也冷。”

“我给他带了吃的东西，”罗纳尔多说，“从马德里带来的，整整一车呢。”

“别提你那些吃的，除了腌肉、火腿、还有干果那些东西，你还能带什么？”

“军队又不是没有补给，不是有新鲜蔬菜吗？在都城里就算食物种类丰富，也不过是把孩子惯坏了、吃胖了。”

“你可真会安慰自己，这也太敷衍孩子了，”卡卡说，克里斯津津有味吃着糕点，手指上的奶油也都舔干净了，“上帝作证，你连几块像样的糕点都没给他吃过吗？”

“我们在军队里，你不知道这里没有甜品吗？”罗纳尔多说，“再说他也不该吃那么多甜的东西，会长胖的，说不定还会变笨。”

“克里斯的妈没和你在一起就对了，不然真要被你气死，”卡卡说，“知道为什么家里需要爸妈两个人照顾孩子吗？一个什么也不让孩子干、另一个就要宠着惯着，都像你这样，孩子可真够可怜了。”

这次罗纳尔多没再急着反驳，他伸出手来，克里斯从卡卡膝盖上跳下来，爬到罗纳尔多怀里。

“你知道他的身世是什么样的，你认为他应该过着被宠坏的人生吗？”

“这不是你在他还只有三岁的时候就对他要求苛刻的理由。”卡卡说道。

罗纳尔多轻抚着孩子的胳膊，望着桌上沾着奶油的空盘子。他知道卡卡说的有道理，但他面前并不存在另一种选择。

卡卡伸出手，把孩子接了过去，克里斯和他闹了起来，被他逗得笑个不停。

或许他和别人也没什么区别。现在的世道，谁家的孩子不是这样？童年时无忧无虑，长到十几岁就要上战场，罗纳尔多的孩子也没有特权。

人们都认为他傲慢自大，但罗纳尔多有自知之明。将军的孩子无论怎么说也算是贵族，但他不能教给克里斯这样的想法，身为私生子，没有人会把他当做贵族看待，如果想获得地位、权力、财富和人们的尊敬，他都必须自己去打拼，罗纳尔多不能指望在家里对孩子娇生惯养之后、他在军队中和士兵们还能没有怨言地同甘共苦、浴血奋战。

现在他们上阵杀敌，为了国家的未来，也为了让孩子们过的舒坦些。但这一代孩子眼看着没办法过上平静安稳的日子，就算有完整的家庭，他也不能让克里斯变成都城里无所事事的纨绔子弟，罗纳尔多的儿子更不可能在战争年代逃离战场，战争没结束，国家还没稳定，他的孩子不能游手好闲。他注定属于军营。

科恩特朗在军营时经常会陪孩子玩，他逗着、哄着克里斯，很少和罗纳尔多聊起孩子的未来。但卡卡对克里斯的状态很忧心，他不赞同罗纳尔多养育克里斯的方式，这像是他把自己犯下的错推到孩子身上，让孩子来弥补他的过失。他和罗纳尔多聊过好几次，后者永远都听着卡卡的指责不说话，他不想对所有人解释每一件事，他自己心中明白就好：那不是过失，也不是犯错，尽管两人早就分开、还有了一个私生子，但若重来一遍罗纳尔多仍会这样选择，他爱过梅西，而且梅西给了他克里斯，就算那份感情淡去，他也不可能再爱上别人了。

门外响起脚步声，仆人走进来为他们摆好晚餐，孩子早就饿了，从卡卡身上爬下来，在桌旁坐下，自己拿着刀叉吃了起来。卡卡和罗纳尔多不紧不慢地吃着东西，忽然想到了什么，卡卡说道：“你听说梅西生了第二个孩子吗？他的孩子可真多，一个接一个。”

罗纳尔多把热牛奶端到孩子手边，“听说了，和布斯克茨的。”说着话，罗纳尔多又想起第一次见到里奥和布斯克茨同行的那天，那人高大英俊，面色沉稳，几年前见到他时罗纳尔多还年轻浮躁，他把布斯克茨当做假想敌，没想到今日却成真了——好吧，也不算是“成真”，自己和梅西已经没有瓜葛了。

“听说他怀着孕也在处理朝政的时候和大臣们唇枪舌战，当然，都是宫里传出来的话，不一定是真的。”卡卡说。

“倒真像他的作风。”罗纳尔多接了一句。杯子有些热，孩子不敢捧着，罗纳尔多为他拿起杯子，克里斯大口喝着。

他的愿望成真了，他做到了想做的事。罗纳尔多看着克里斯和梅西相似的面庞想道。梅西登上王位，和能帮助他、为他增加力量的拉玛西亚人成婚，生下拉玛西亚血统的孩子。罗纳尔多知道当皇帝并不容易，他曾指责梅西心中只有王位，现在时过境迁，无论他还是梅西，他们身上的责任都更大，到了这时，他已经不能再指责当初的梅西自私，巴萨在他的统治下繁荣昌盛，他登上王位是为了国家，并不是为了自己享乐。

听闻他有第一个孩子时，罗纳尔多彻夜未眠。他不知道是什么让自己睡不着觉，只是心脏像被一条细线拴住并不断拨弄，让他有苦难言，那时他看着熟睡的孩子，心中不禁猜测是否里奥早已忘了他真正的大儿子。而当过了一年多，听说梅西身边添了一个人，并生下第二个孩子时，罗纳尔多对此已经不再有感觉了。梅西的孩子和克里斯是同母异父的兄弟，罗纳尔多只希望他们永远不要有交集，只盼巴萨和皇马不再有纷争，他们兄弟不要在战场上兵戎相见。

吃完了饭，小克里斯跳下椅子，拿着木剑自己挥舞着玩了起来。罗纳尔多看着他，心中的感伤多过快乐。他会是武将，他会出类拔萃，奋勇杀敌，他会为自己挣得名誉……他的未来不会容易。

 

登上王位一年之后，拜仁的施魏因施泰格开始了对米兰、马赛和巴萨的政治访问。在上一任储君的统治下拜仁一直封闭自己，施魏因施泰格即位后决定改变现在的状况。他带领使臣们开始了漫长的访问，在米兰与马赛之后，他们终于来到巴萨。

虽然拜仁已封闭自己很久，但仍旧是个强大的国家。施魏因施泰格在前两个国家都受到了欢迎，但他不确定巴萨的情况。巴萨王位上的梅西是个年轻人，比自己还要小上三岁，他在十八岁就即位了，今年刚刚二十二岁。

“他在宫里有两个伴侣，都是拉玛西亚血统，都是他的朋友——后来变成恋人，”莱万多夫斯基耸了下肩，“但到底是不是恋人，只有他们自己知道，毕竟他们之间政治婚姻的感觉比自由恋爱要浓厚多了。他和哈维、布斯克茨各有一个儿子，一个三岁，一个两岁，哈维为梅西分担朝政，布斯克茨掌握着守卫军、预备军和国内的集中兵力，就是他们叫做‘都城军营’的，这已经是他们全国兵力的一半了，而另一半在普约尔手中，他也是拉玛西亚人，梅西做将军时的统帅，当然他们也是好友。”

“听起来他的王位已经坐得比我还稳了，”施魏因施泰格说，“我还记得好几年前听过他带兵打仗的事，和皇马人打得你死我活。”

“他们巴萨人向来不要命，”莱万多夫斯基挥了下手，“七岁就可以送进军营，十四岁上战场打仗，这种环境下培育出来的，就算不是天生的杀手，也会越来越冷血……”

“你对他评价不高啊。”施魏因施泰格说。

莱万多夫斯基只是耸耸肩。施魏因施泰格不由想到是不是拜仁多年的和平已经让国内多数人都开始抵触战争了。当然，战争还是永远都不被挑起的好。

“他刚二十二岁，陛下，看看他的生活，十几岁上战场，第一次做副将就带着军队杀入皇马腹地，据说他手下的人都跟着他杀红了眼，皇马的军队被打开豁口，输的一塌糊涂，后来他结了婚，两个结婚对象都是皇室血统，都手握大权……”莱万多夫斯基说。

“所以你是说，他是又冷血又让婚姻和爱情屈从于权力的人？”

“可以这么说。”

施魏因施泰格想了想，如果他要面对的是这样一个人，那他确实应该早些知情，做好准备。他还没和这样的人打过交道，无论在拜仁，还是在马赛和米兰，他所要打交道的都是圆滑的政客，他们最年轻的也年过三十，狡黠老练，八面玲珑。

梅西会是什么样子？在军营里长大、年纪轻轻独揽大权……他会是骄傲的，施魏因施泰格想，冷酷而且笑里藏刀，或许还是个为了权力不惜一切的人，无论如何不能掉以轻心。

 

离开马赛三个星期后，施魏因施泰格一行人在一天傍晚抵达巴塞罗那。按照惯例，他们应该先到安排好的住处暂作休息，第二天再与巴萨的帝王与众臣见面，但信使提前送来消息，说巴萨众人已经在皇宫等候，请他们上岸后、做好准备就过去。施魏因施泰格立刻带着使臣赶赴皇宫。

一行人来到皇宫附近，负责接待的使节迎接了他们，并带领他们走进皇宫。在穿过一栋长长的楼宇后，众人走过一处宽阔的花圃，此时正值黄昏，天上落着蒙蒙细雨，路两旁的侍卫越来越多，尽头处站着至少二三十人，正在等候他们。在那群人中间站立的正是巴萨年轻的王，他穿着帝王的华服在细雨中远眺，施魏因施泰格愈走愈近时，他向来客露出得体的从容微笑。

早知道他年轻，但施魏因施泰格还是不由惊讶。就算他并未出现在此处，就算他穿着平民的衣服，施魏因施泰格也能一眼认出他是巴萨的君主，他身上有摄人心魄、让人臣服的东西。

巴萨的使节走到梅西面前，将拜仁的君主介绍给他，拜仁的使臣首先上前向梅西问好，然后梅西和施魏因施泰格才说话。

“远道而来，辛苦你们了。”梅西走过来，礼节性地握住施魏因施泰格的手，他笑盈盈的，不管那微笑是真是假，他看起来确实很欢迎这一行人。

“能受到巴萨的欢迎是我们的荣幸。”施魏因施泰格答道，他们简单交谈几句，里奥将哈维、布斯克茨和自己的一众大臣介绍给他，然后带他走进大厅。

两人都是国君，只有他们身份相配，也只有梅西亲自接待他最为合适。拜仁是强国，里奥听到他们将会到访的消息时立刻提前开始做准备，拜仁虽然遥远，但实力强大，巴萨很愿意和他们开展政治和经济上的往来。如果有可能，里奥甚至希望促成一两段婚姻，让拜仁某个公爵的孩子嫁给巴萨的亲王，将巴萨的孩子也嫁到拜仁去，他们可以世代结亲。

“没想到会忽然下雨，您等了很久吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥笑着摇头：“雨刚下起来，头发还没浇湿你们就来了，上天眷顾拜仁的客人，下雨的时间正好，黄昏的巴塞罗那景色最美，在雨中更漂亮了。”

“您说的是，我刚到这里就被迷住了。”施魏因施泰格说。这句话是真的，如果没有意外，梅西站在花圃尽头、在黄昏的细雨中等待自己的样子将长久留在他心里，他的头发上沾着晶莹的雨珠，脸上是毫无保留的笑容。

接到来客后，里奥和施魏因施泰格简单聊了几句，嘘寒问暖，走了一遍外交程序。天色渐渐晚了，巴萨准备了丰盛的晚宴，众人移步到宴会厅吃饭，里奥与施魏因施泰格相谈甚欢，整场晚宴的气氛都很愉快，宴会结束后，众人散去，两人还在书房聊了很久，从国内外的局势一直聊到他们各自的孩子，施魏因施泰格回房时已经是深夜了。

回到暂住的地方，施魏因施泰格进门时是睡眼朦胧的厄齐尔迎接他的。

“罗伯特睡觉去了，”他过来接下施魏因施泰格的衣服，“我也早就困了，连着这么多天赶路，您就不累吗？”

“当然累了，但我和梅西聊得挺愉快。”

“是啊，真是个好说话的人，是吧？”厄齐尔反问。

“你阴阳怪气的干什么？他确实好说话，怎么了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“因为都是假象，我们都不相信他，我和罗伯特，我们所有人。你和他保持点儿距离，别被算计了。”厄齐尔说。

“我不觉得他会算计我，”施魏因施泰格说，“我更认为他是那种如果看我不顺眼当面挥剑和我决斗的人。”

“那样的事他也做得出来，”厄齐尔哈气连天地说着，把施魏因施泰格的衣服挂好，“明天没有特殊安排，巴萨说考虑到我们远道而来，所以先休息一天，没有正式活动，中午我们自己人单独吃饭，下午梅西会和你见面，带着孩子一起，估计也就是闲聊，或许再探探口风。”

“安排很合理，那明天下午我单独见梅西？”

“布斯克茨也在，但你和梅西才是君主，你们聊你们的，我和罗伯特和布斯克茨聊几句。明天中午吃饭前我叫你，早点睡吧。”厄齐尔说完，打着哈欠走了。

施魏因施泰格在床上躺下，刚一闭眼就见到梅西在黄昏银线般的丝丝细雨中等待自己的情景，他细细回想起这一晚上的情景，更感觉梅西是个奇特的存在，他年轻却老练，本性骄傲，接物待人却十分谦虚，他看似安静，身体中却蕴含着无穷无尽的能量，仿佛随时都会爆发。与太平盛世相比，他更适合金戈铁马，在战场上奋勇杀敌，虽然没见过梅西在沙场上的样子，但施魏因施泰格已经能很容易想象出来了，他会是倔强又不服输的那种人……

真是个奇怪的人，施魏因施泰格想着，无论如何他都没想到梅西会是这样的。他很有趣，看起来对自己和拜仁也没恶意，与他聊天也很愉快，他知道的很多，在国内政务上与自己看法相似……而且他长得也挺好看，这倒是很出乎意料……

就这样翻来覆去一直想着梅西，直到深夜施魏因施泰格才睡着。

 

第二天下午，施魏因施泰格在花园中见到了梅西。那里放着舒适的软椅和厚厚的垫子，他的两个孩子正在玩耍，大一些的那个跪在地上玩着一些小小的木制玩具士兵，小的那个被梅西抱在腿上，除此之外只有几个仆役和守卫站在一旁。布斯克茨原本也应该在场的。

“下午好。”施魏因施泰格走过去。

“昨天休息的好吗？”里奥问，他的小儿子趴在他怀里，正好奇地打量来客。施魏因施泰格知道这是梅西和布斯克茨的儿子马代奥，他的眼睛又圆又大，看起来更像母亲。

“都好，这里天气暖和，温度正合适。”施魏因施泰格在里奥身旁坐下。

“蒂亚戈，过来，”里奥挥挥手，大一些的那个孩子走过来，相比与马代奥，他长得更秀气，“来打个招呼，这是拜仁的施魏因施泰格陛下。”

“您好，我是蒂亚戈·梅西。”蒂亚戈走过来，他刚刚三岁，不知道害怕也不知道羞怯，落落大方地和施魏因施泰格握手，他穿着士兵的盔甲，看起来像个小骑士。刚一看到他，施魏因施泰格就喜欢上这孩子。

“你好，蒂亚戈。”施魏因施泰格和孩子握手，在他脸颊上吻了吻。

“我在和巴萨未来的继承人说话吗？”回到座椅上，施魏因施泰格问道。

“我不知道，”里奥笑了笑，“您忘了我还没大婚，以后可能还会有嫡出的孩子。”他压低声音说。

“我忽略了，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“我的情况和您一样，拜仁一直想和外国联姻，但没有合适的人选。”

在他们到来之前，里奥已经听到了风声。拜仁和巴萨不同，几代之前，他们的君主被大臣推翻，叛臣当上了皇帝，百年之后虽然统治安稳，但拜仁仍旧渴望真正的皇室血液流进他们的统治阶级，也希望能和其他国家结盟，互为靠山。

“如果在这件事上巴萨能有所帮助就再好不过了。”里奥直白说道。

“若您肯帮忙，拜仁一定报答您的恩情。”施魏因施泰格说，他早就和大臣们讨论过与巴萨联姻，唯一的问题在于不知道巴萨是否愿意，听到里奥的话中表示联姻有希望，施魏因施泰格振奋了不少。

“或许我们可以先促成几段姻缘试试看，”里奥说道，“年纪小的拉玛西亚人里还有很多未婚但出类拔萃的年轻人，如果您国家有合适的亲王，或会继承亲王头衔的人，我们很乐意促成一段或者更多婚姻。”

“您有此意就再好不过了，别说是亲王，如果您愿意让拜仁的后代有拉玛西亚血统，我们可以促成皇子之间的婚姻。”

施魏因施泰格答道。他知道这天下午的“闲聊”终究会聊到些有用处的事，却没想到能立刻得到这样有实质性的结果，拜仁在访问马赛和米兰时都没想过联姻，那两个国家虽然也很强大，但始终没有巴萨实力雄厚，施魏因施泰格原以为梅西会随便指派几个贵族人家的孩子，没想到他却主动提到拉玛西亚，这让施魏因施泰格大喜过望。

“可我们的皇子都只有两三岁，”里奥笑道，引出早就想提及的话题，“希望我下面的话不会冒犯到您，但您愿意再结婚吗？我刚刚说了，拉玛西亚还有未婚的孩子。既然促成婚姻是我们两国的愿望，为什么不一步达成最好的结果呢？待您回国之后，也请一位继承头衔的亲王到巴萨来，我会为他安排最合适的婚姻，一定不亏待您的家人。”

施魏因施泰格身后的厄齐尔和莱万多夫斯基一直面无表情地听两人“闲聊”，听到这里，他们再也不能继续装作淡定了，两人诧异地交换了目光，施魏因施泰格也十分惊讶。他们确实想和巴萨联姻，但一直没把拉玛西亚人和施魏因施泰格联系到一起，让君主主动提出向他国求婚，总有种有失身份的感觉。

“如果您愿意，拜仁求之不得，”施魏因施泰格答道，他一时语塞，说不出更多，眼中的惊讶已经让里奥明白他对这件事的赞成和感激。

“太感谢您了，”里奥长叹一声，仿佛也松了口气，“您帮了我们大忙，巴萨也在寻求外部力量的帮助，如果我们能联姻……”

他握住施魏因施泰格的手，略微夸张地表述了巴萨对联姻的需求和感激，但里奥心中清楚，拜仁比巴萨更需要联姻，应当说感谢的是他们，岂止是感谢，他们应该感激不尽才对。

感谢上天国内还有足够的拉玛西亚人，嫁过去两个给拜仁也不碍事。

两人就联姻一事聊了起来，厄齐尔和莱万多夫斯基听得目瞪口呆，谁都没想到他们竟然能有这样的好运、从巴萨带走一个拉玛西亚血统的人，如果这段联姻成功并带来一个孩子，拜仁就会有一个拥有拜仁皇室和拉玛西亚血统的继承人，这是求之不得的幸运，想想吧，强大的巴萨，这样繁荣昌盛的国家作为后盾……两人站在施魏因施泰格身旁听着，在最初的惊讶和大喜过望之后，他们都习惯性地开始担忧：这会不会是巴萨的阴谋？怎么会有这么好的事发生在拜仁身上？拜仁确实强大，但在国土上距离遥远，梅西这样做是不是另有企图……

施魏因施泰格与里奥正相谈甚欢，忽然一身戎装的布斯克茨出现在视线中，他大步走来，向施魏因施泰格问了声好，然后示意里奥自己有话要单独对他说。

里奥抱起他们的孩子走到一旁，布斯克茨在他耳边低声说了起来，里奥也压低声音回问，他们一连说了好久。施魏因施泰格望着他们，布斯克茨低头在梅西耳畔说着，看起来就好像他在亲吻梅西一样。两人中间是他们的孩子，马代奥被母亲抱在怀里，却勾住了父亲的脖子。

在午后明亮的光芒中，施魏因施泰格忽然在一瞬间有了荒诞的愿望，比起其他拉玛西亚血统的未婚少男少女，他更想要梅西，他更想要巴萨的君主。这听上去虽然狂妄，可事实上却合情合理，他是拜仁的皇帝，梅西是巴萨的皇帝，他们身份匹配，又有何不可呢？

不，当然不行。施魏因施泰格回过神来，浇灭自己狂妄的想法，他来到这里是为了让拜仁有强大的盟友、让两国交好，不是为了他不知从何而来的野心和渴望。

两人终于说完了话，事情似乎紧急，梅西面露不悦，但在转过头来面对拜仁的客人时，他又恢复了让人如沐春风的微笑，并带着布斯克茨一起走过来。

“本来今天应该陪几位一同聊天，不想忽然出事耽搁了，十分过意不去，改天找时间我再补上……”

布斯克茨过来与他们匆匆说了几句，为今天不能陪同客人感到抱歉，厄齐尔和莱万多夫斯基与他说着客套话，施魏因施泰格打量着他，竟忽然有了分微弱的刺痛和嫉妒——就是这样的人得到了梅西……不不，自己又在胡思乱想了。他收回思绪，与梅西聊了起来。

 

在拜仁的众人抵达巴萨的第三天，双方就合作展开了一系列讨论和会议，有时梅西会和他们一起，有时不会。他出现时没有给施魏因施泰格多少慰藉，多数时候他都和哈维坐在一起，那是梅西大儿子的父亲，是他的第一个伴侣，他们在会议上十分严肃，就各种各样的问题不断交换意见，即使梅西神色认真，施魏因施泰格也还是为感觉到两人间的默契与温柔暗自不舒服。

自己应该尽快离开巴萨。这不会带来好事的，他现在头脑不清醒，迷上了巴萨的君主，还奢望能得到梅西，还以为自己有资格为他嫉妒，可施魏因施泰格不是他的丈夫也不是伴侣，连个情人都不是，嫉妒又从何说起？

几天后，在梅西的安排下，施魏因施泰格见到了拉玛西亚的一个年轻人。他只见了他一面，聊了一下午，却连名字都不记得。那年轻人出身军队，有军功且气度不凡，更何况家世也好——相比与里奥的两个伴侣，这年轻人的家世确实要好很多，施魏因施泰格与他结婚再合适不过，这对巴萨与拜仁来说都是荣耀，他说着场面话，看似与对方聊得愉快，心中却满是格格不入的感觉，只觉得这出类拔萃的年轻人与梅西相比根本不值一提。

 

 

第十章

 

“你最近身体不舒服？”哈维收起桌上的文书问。

“没有，好得很。”里奥靠在椅背上，长叹一声答道。

“你不像是‘好得很’，”哈维指出，里奥只是耸耸肩，“你看起来心不在焉，好像在为什么事心烦。”

“我没事。”里奥答道。

午后的书房里，伊涅斯塔看着两个从小就认识的挚友在他面前你一言我一语，显而易见里奥在撒谎，他心中有事，却不肯告诉哈维。哈维望了眼伊涅斯塔，后者摊了下手，哈维摇摇头，他们的交流就这样在两个简单的动作里完成了。

“我要去塞斯克那里看看，晚饭前回来，”哈维披上外衣，“你要是累了就多休息一会儿。我走了，里奥，安德烈，回见。”

和两人道别后哈维离开了。伊涅斯塔靠在椅子上不说话，等着里奥开口。

“我好像快过生日了，是吗？”里奥忽然想到。

已经五月了，伊涅斯塔想。“是啊，恭喜你马上就二十二岁了，今年打算怎么庆祝？”

“我才二十二岁，”里奥哼了一声，仿佛不屑，“我还以为我是个老人了呢，”他伸出手来看着上面的纹路和茧子自言自语，“我还不够老吗？”

“怎么忽然这样说？”伊涅斯塔问。

里奥躺在椅子上，望着天花板，“已经打了十几场仗，在边疆又流血又受伤，然后登上王位，治理国家，还生了好几个孩子了，听起来不像老人吗？”

“你刚生了两个孩子，怎么能算是‘好几个’？”伊涅斯塔问。心想着他果然心中有事。伊涅斯塔唤人拿来酒给他们，倒好后和里奥喝了一会儿，他不说话也不走，只等着里奥自己说出来。他是里奥的大臣，自然有必要为君主分忧。

“哈维看出我最近不高兴了，我还以为能瞒过他。”

“你想瞒过他什么？”伊涅斯塔问。

里奥没直接回答，他坐起来，拿着酒杯看着里面自己的倒影打量，“我真没老吗？我一点儿年轻的感觉都没有，除非让我再上战场，把皇马人打翻……”

“东一句西一句都在说你觉得自己老了，到底是什么事让你这样想？”伊涅斯塔问。

里奥摇着头，思附好半天，说道：“我连恋爱都不会了，安德烈。”

“幸好这话没让哈维和塞尔吉奥听见，你让他们怎么想？”

“我不是说他们，”里奥摆摆手，“我和他们孩子都有了，我当然喜欢他们，但你知道我们的感情，我们最开始是朋友，到了应当结婚的时候就结婚了……”

他没再说下去，伊涅斯塔却忽然明白过来。

“你喜欢上别人了？”

里奥早知道他会看出来，也没否认，僵了片刻后点点头。

“还以为是什么了不得的事。看上了谁，把他带进宫里来不就好了？你要是喜欢，就举行仪式，要是嫌麻烦，就算只放在宫里没名没分也不会有人说什么。”

“你说的真轻巧，”里奥忽然喝了一大口酒，“按照你的说法，我能得到任何人，是吗？想怎么做就怎么做，不会有任何事拦在我面前？”

“几乎，”伊涅斯塔回答，“几乎是这样。”

“可我就败在了‘几乎’上，这个人不在我为所欲为的范围里。”

两人对视，伊涅斯塔睁大眼睛，“你在说拜仁的人？”

里奥点点头。

“谁？”伊涅斯塔问，还抱着一线希望。

“施魏因施泰格。”

伊涅斯塔的最后一线希望破灭了。“嘭”地一声，几乎能听到响动。

“为什么就不能是施魏因施泰格的部下呢，里奥？为什么你不换个人？换成了他的大臣，想要哪个巴萨不能帮你留下？他会高高兴兴留在巴塞罗那的皇宫里，可为什么偏要是施魏因施泰格？”

“我不知道，安德烈，如果我能决定喜欢上谁事情会容易很多，你以为我想喜欢他？你以为我每天被拜仁那大胆又狂妄的家伙盯着看心里不觉得烦躁？真不敢相信我会说出这样的话——但这次不是我的错，是他先开始的，他在每次见到我的时候都盯着我看，看得我浑身火烧火燎几乎想掀了桌子——”

“等一下，”伊涅斯塔忽然露出笑容，“你被他看得‘火烧火燎’？”

“那就是个修辞，安德烈！我是被他看得很烦躁……拜托你，安德烈，我们在说正经事——”

“好好好，正经事，”伊涅斯塔忍住笑，“他被你迷住，你也被他迷住，拜仁和巴萨的君主互相倾慕，然后呢？”

“这也正是我想知道的，然后呢？”里奥问，“这根本没什么然后，我快受不了了。”

里奥颓然靠在椅子上，又直起身拿过酒给自己倒了半杯大口喝着。等到施魏因施泰格决定下来和哪个拉玛西亚人在一起后，他们会在巴塞罗那订婚，宫里要为他们举行仪式。里奥越喝越快，幻想着那时的场面一边眼睛冒火。一想到自己要对他和他选的某个人笑脸相迎、假意祝福，里奥就浑身难受。等到他们携手站在自己面前、他要用什么表情对他们说出“恭喜”？他这一生和无数政客打过交道，但从没面对过这样难堪的场面。

整件事至少还会拖上半个月……他就不能快点儿决定，随便娶个人回去吗？到时自己能不能借口身体不适、不参加他们的订婚仪式？

里奥想得越来越远，他刚要笑自己想得太多，却立刻反应过来这是迟早要发生的事。等到施魏因施泰格订婚那天自己只匆匆露个面就好了，然后就推说身体不适赶快回宫里去。

等他走了，事情就恢复原样，就好像这一切都没发生过。

他不想让施魏因施泰格离开，也不想让他和别人结婚。可他没办法，就算他们都是君主也不能想要谁就随便得到谁，自己不会为了他去拜仁，他也不会为自己留在巴萨，哪怕到了世界颠倒、太阳永不升起的一日也没有希望。

如果自己不是君主就好了，那样他便能想说什么就说什么，喜欢上施魏因施泰格就和他恋爱，他做梦也别想娶别人回拜仁。这几天里奥翻来覆去想着这事，越来越觉得烦躁，连恋爱都不能自己做主，只好压抑着。

他打过那么多场仗，解决过那么多难题，反倒在一个外国人身上束手无策了。

因为帝王的身份里奥享有许多特权，却也有更多不能随性而为的时候。等施魏因施泰格离开，这件事也就宣告结束了，或许自己这辈子都不会再见到他。

想到这里，里奥感觉放松，也有些心酸。无论此生是否还能见面，他都只能眼睁睁看着恋情无疾而终、看着喜欢的人离开。他宁愿以后施魏因施泰格再也别来，见不到他也好断了念想。

每日与施魏因施泰格朝夕相处，里奥都尽力控制着不去想他。有时施魏因施泰格和他聊起公务之外的事，像朋友似的聊着天，问他喜欢做什么，平常出宫会去什么地方散心，这不是里奥身为君主需要和他聊起的内容，会议已经结束，他们应该各自回房歇息，但里奥不愿意走，和施魏因施泰格想到什么聊什么，过不了多久他就会反应过来自己不该这样做，施魏因施泰格应该陪伴将与他联姻的巴萨人，而不是在自己身上耽搁时间。

 “我知道这事是我不对，”里奥摊手，“原本我也不该喜欢上他，我有哈维，还有塞尔吉奥，他们可都是我的朋友，我怎么能背着他们去喜欢一个外人？”

听着里奥的话，伊涅斯塔忽然有了奇特的、糟糕的猜想。在里奥看来哈维和布斯克茨之所以重要，不是因为他们是他的伴侣，而是因为他们是朋友，那里奥和他们之间到底有多少爱情？这种早早就作为朋友相知相伴、知道他们迟早要结婚、并且也不介意和对方结婚的关系中，爱情的成分能有多少？

这猜想让人不太愉快，伊涅斯塔很快阻止自己的胡思乱想。他要劝自己不再想下去，也要劝说里奥。伊涅斯塔不喜欢讲大道理，但他此刻也没有其他办法，喝掉半杯酒对里奥劝了起来。虽说里奥和施魏因施泰格没有可能，但这不意味着里奥不能喜欢别人。每天他都要为国事操劳，所有人都看在眼中，巴萨也感激他的付出，作为统治者他当然可以有许多伴侣，这件事是自然而然的、根本就不用考虑，也不用有奇怪的负罪感。

“你要担心的已经够多了，别让这些小事绊住你。施魏因施泰格不能留下，但以后再喜欢上谁都可以让他进宫，一秒钟也别去考虑，这不是你要花心思琢磨的事。”伊涅斯塔说。

“但这对哈维和塞尔吉奥好像不太公平。”

“你是君主，里奥，而且你还为他们生了两个孩子，这还有什么公不公平？”

里奥幽幽地叹了一声。过了一会儿，伊涅斯塔问道：“可你怎么会喜欢他，里奥？我只是出于好奇问一句。”他补充道。

“谁知道呢，”里奥回想着，“他和别人不一样。而且我看得出来，他也在努力压抑自己的感觉……为此我感激他，没让我们两国大乱。”

 “最后这句话你说的太勉强了，”伊涅斯塔望着里奥，“言不由衷，一听就是在说谎。”

里奥揉了揉头发，“这样想总会让我好受些。我总不能说我希望他由着性子胡来。”

两人又闲聊几句，里奥累了，回房间去休息。离开书房时外面雷声滚滚，天也阴了下来，里奥遣散属下，自己漫步走回房间。

尽管是夏天，风暴来袭时仍会让人发冷。雨很快落了下来，在狂风大作的时刻胡乱刮着，里奥没有感觉地走在雨中，这确实冷，风也确实刺痛，但和边疆的刺骨寒冷相比不值一提。或许他确实是老了，谁能保证二十岁的人不会有六十岁的心态？他现在正是这种感觉，明明年纪还不大，却感觉自己经历了很多东西。站在可以得到一切的位置上，却在面对自己真正想要的东西时不得不收敛隐忍。

谁又想要隐忍呢，里奥无所谓地从雨中穿过，回到房间里泡着热水澡，脑海中浮现施魏因施泰格的面孔，心中悄悄涌上一分苦涩。他应该得到一切的，无论是爱情还是国土，只要是他要的东西，他就应该得到……

闭上眼睛，里奥让自己整个沉到浴缸中。水覆过他的面庞。他知道自己不能得到一切，他早就清楚了……在他和罗纳尔多分手时，在他送走亲生骨肉时。滚烫的热水浸泡着他，骨头却感到阵阵寒意。他不仅不能得到想要的，还会失去珍视的东西。

里奥忽然从水中坐起，大口呼吸着空气。蒂亚戈，他努力想着，他有蒂亚戈，他有马代奥，不要再想那个孩子……不要再想他，罗纳尔多会对他很好，罗纳尔多会照顾他……

双手捂住脸庞，里奥深深地吸着湿热的空气。他不能如愿以偿，他早就习惯了这样的生活。

晚上里奥让人把蒂亚戈和马代奥都送到自己宫里，他和两个孩子一起吃晚饭，和他们玩了一整晚，然后搂着两个孩子睡了。

 

翌日是出行游玩的日子，宫里安排了里奥与拜仁的客人们一同外出，中午时他们先在巴塞罗那城内走了走，下午去了郊外的猎场，那里有大片森林和一整片湖泊，在多日的政治会谈之后，这天的行程让众人轻松了很多。

猎场被守卫军层层包围，不必为安全忧心，众人分散开各自在猎场中追逐猎物，或在森林中漫步，里奥与施魏因施泰格一起走着，原本厄齐尔和布斯克茨与他们一起，但后来两人各自被同伴叫走了，里奥知道这里守卫森严，就让他们各自离去了。

森林寂静，湖水波光粼粼，里奥与施魏因施泰格慢步走着，偶尔聊上几句。

就像现在这样也很好，里奥抬起头来，阳光洒在脸上。像这样就够了，以后回忆时，能想到他们拥有的这个下午，在这一刻的感觉，有这些就够了。

里奥给了自己理由充足的安慰。他在这一刻感到满足和幸福。无人知晓的爱情，在无人知晓的时刻。他喜欢着身边的人，就算那人一无所知、他们不能有任何发展也没关系了。

他步伐轻快，在短暂的瞬间里忘却自己君王的身份，不去想自己和施魏因施泰格并非恋人。

他们并肩走着，里奥见到一只鹿从林子中探出头，他向前迈了两步，走到施魏因施泰格前面去。

“你看到了吗？刚刚那里有一只鹿，就在那块石头后面——”里奥指给施魏因施泰格看。

他不知道施魏因施泰格看到了或是没看到什么，因为在他身后，施魏因施泰格忽然拉住他的手。宽大的衣袖遮住两人紧握的手，他们都不说话了，也没再继续向前走。

这不可能发生，这没有结果。里奥想道。他把手抽回来，施魏因施泰格却紧紧攥着不放。

“巴斯蒂安……”

他刚一唤出声，就知道一切都不能恢复到从前了。因为里奥这一声呼唤，施魏因施泰格忽然将他搂进怀中吻了起来，最初里奥惊慌又紧张，他想推开施魏因施泰格，怕会有人见到这一幕，但施魏因施泰格的胳膊像钢铁一样束缚着他，最初时里奥无法挣脱，后来他不想挣脱，于是也环住了施魏因施泰格的后背，与他深深吻着。

亲吻之后，两人沉默了几秒，里奥什么也没说，大步离开了。

施魏因施泰格独自一人站在寂静的湖岸上。

 

接下来的几天施魏因施泰格都没再见到里奥。他所听到的说法是里奥病了，所以不方便出席会议，但施魏因施泰格清楚，他是在躲着自己。

四天没见到里奥后，施魏因施泰格再忍受不下去了。他去里奥的寝宫找他，当里奥的下属进去通报，告诉他来客是谁时，施魏因施泰格竟感觉到很紧张。如果里奥拒绝见自己，那他连单独和他说句话的机会都没有了。

好在这天幸运女神站在施魏因施泰格这边，传话的人走出来为他打开大门，说陛下在会客室等他。施魏因施泰格立刻大步走进去，并不由得猜测这是否是此生最后一次与里奥单独见面。

“几天没见了，您还好吗？”

他走进会客室，门在身后关上时，他见到了里奥。他从另一扇门后面走过来，或许那里是卧室。他身上有分慵懒和倦怠，确实精神不佳。

“不好，”施魏因施泰格答道，“您知道我心里记挂着您，怎么会好？”

里奥望着地板，微微勾起嘴角笑了笑，“您还是别记挂了，这对我们都没好处。您应该和我们年轻的萨拉戈萨亲王好好相处几天，尽快定下婚事，而不是花时间在不可能的人身上。”

“我不可能和他结婚了，”施魏因施泰格说道，斩钉截铁，“我爱上了你，怎么可能再和你的亲王结婚？心里想着你却把他带回到拜仁，这对他公平吗？就算是政治婚姻，我也做不出这样寡廉鲜耻的事。”

他态度坚决，说的里奥无法答话。施魏因施泰格走过来握住他的手。

“你确实病了，是吗？你一直在想我们的事，所以才会这样……”

里奥抽回手，“是，如您所见，我病了，如果您不尽快定下来启程的日期以及和萨拉戈萨亲王的婚事，我只能病得更严重。您快回去吧，别再想着我们，反正也没有可能。”

“是谁说没有可能的？”施魏因施泰格问，忽然抱住里奥热烈地吻了起来，最初里奥还想推开他，但这想法很快就消失了，他不想继续忍着，也不想考虑后果，他只想回吻这个人，和他紧紧相拥。

外面响起轰鸣的雷声，紧接着大雨落下，里奥将自己和施魏因施泰格锁在卧室中。

这打乱了一切的陌生人……打乱一切的外人……

里奥翻了个身，施魏因施泰格搂住他，轻咬着他肩颈交接的地方。

“我想带你回慕尼黑。”他低声说。

“你明知道不可能。”里奥倦怠地答道。欢爱之后，他们疲倦地躺在床上，里奥满身都是吻痕，说话都没力气。

“我喜欢你，”施魏因施泰格吻着他，“再这样下去，我迟早要爱上你。”

“别说了，”里奥呢喃着，“说不定我们只有今天……有功夫说这些话，还不如……”里奥没再说下去，他抬起头来，施魏因施泰格再次吻上里奥的嘴唇。

这或许是他们唯一拥有的时光，反正什么都不会发生，他们也没有未来，话语还有什么用呢。施魏因施泰格狂热地吻着他，里奥热烈地回应，直到午夜他们才睡去。

 

雨下了一整夜。在与施魏因施泰格相拥的晚上，里奥梦见他的第一个孩子。

仅有寥寥几人知道的、已和他远远分离的孩子。在梦中里奥看到他已经长大了，五六岁的模样，正在滂沱大雨中跑着。里奥想拉住他，想把他从雨水中拉回来，紧紧抱着他，为他遮风挡雨。你会感冒的，里奥想，你会浇湿身体，会生病，快回来。他跟在孩子身后跑着，希望能一把抓住他，可孩子在泥水中快步跑着，一步也不停。

快停下，里奥在梦中唤着，快停下。他想呼唤孩子的名字，却发现自己并不知道他叫什么。他张着嘴，却没有名字从他口中说出，孩子越跑越远，里奥无望地呼喊起来。他还没见到孩子长大的模样，快停下，转过身来……但孩子跑得越来越快，他的身影在雨水中模糊了，里奥还是跟丢了他。雷声轰鸣起来，里奥呼喊着，忽然视线中出现了什么，他赶快跑过去。

他的孩子趴在泥水中，满身是血。他的斗篷被血浸泡成红色，小小的身体扎在泥浆中，他露出的一节圆圆的脚踝上还沾着血。

里奥仍然看不到他的面孔，孩子的脸浸泡在泥水中。里奥颤抖着跪下，伸出手去碰孩子，至少让我看看他的样子……

他伸出手，刚刚碰到孩子的肩膀，忽然一阵雷声惊醒了他。他倒吸一口气，惊恐地睁开眼睛。

“里奥？”

施魏因施泰格醒来，看见他满眼泪水，吓了一跳。

“你怎么了？”

里奥不答话，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，仍被梦境的恐惧摄住。脑海中仍是那孩子趴在泥水中、已然死去的画面，可他甚至还不知道孩子的模样……岂止是模样，他连孩子的名字都不知道。

“我的孩子。”他低声说道，声音太小，施魏因施泰格甚至没听清。

“醒醒，里奥，你做噩梦了。”施魏因施泰格轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，里奥回过神来，与他对望。

“雨下的好大。”几秒种后，里奥轻轻说道，他已经从梦中脱离，想起自己现在什么地方。

“你吓了我一跳，”施魏因施泰格叹道，抹干里奥眼角流下的泪水，“你梦到什么了？”

里奥闭上眼睛：“不记得了，一醒过来就忘了。”

施魏因施泰格在他眼角上吻了吻。“醒了就好，别想了。”他在里奥身旁躺下，胳膊从里奥脖子下穿过，手搭在里奥的肚子上，没一会儿就睡着了。里奥睁开眼睛望着黑漆漆的天花板，直到天亮时才合上眼。

 

上午施魏因施泰格醒来后里奥还在熟睡，他等了好一会儿里奥也没醒，他不好在这里耽搁太久，先回去了。他离开时门外的守卫和仆人向他行礼问好，施魏因施泰格知道，自己和里奥的事会很快传开。

里奥在中午时醒来。他让人找出一套衣服换上，同时通知哈维过来。几分钟后哈维赶来了，里奥正在餐桌旁喝着茶等他。

“你知道昨天发生的事了？”里奥问。

迟疑一下后，哈维答道：“知道了，我昨天晚上来找过您。”

“我不是在用君主的身份和你说话……”说罢，里奥又觉得这样说也不对，“算是一半一半，在施魏因施泰格的事情上我想道歉，我没有提前告诉你这件事——”

“这是你的自由，里奥，你有权力喜欢任何人。”

“我原本不想这样，只想等他走了就算了……可昨天他忽然来了，”里奥叹息道，“我很抱歉，哈维，希望你不要生气。”

“我很惊讶，但不可能生气，你是皇帝，就算有十几个情人也正常，现在不过是多了一个，”哈维说道，态度坦诚，“如果他是巴萨的人，我会建议你让他住到皇宫里，并为他安排打点，但他是外人，我不知道我能帮上什么忙。你是怎么打算的？”

见他态度平静，并未和自己生气，里奥放心了些。“现在事情变成这样，一定早就传出去了，人多眼杂，不能指望别人不知道。这样一来让萨拉戈萨或拉玛西亚的任何人嫁给他都没希望了，那会变成丑闻。”

“确实是这样，”哈维说，“我们只能安排其他人联姻了，让巴萨的年轻人去拜仁，嫁给他的亲王和大臣，再让拜仁的人选到巴萨来，我们为他们安排婚姻。就像我们原本的后备计划那样。”

“暂时只好这样了……幸好萨拉戈萨的亲王还没喜欢他，不然这已经变成丑闻了。”里奥说。

“施魏因施泰格对他心不在焉，只能应付些场面话，明眼人稍微用心观察就能看出来，”哈维说，“他喜欢你，我也看出来了。”

里奥没想到哈维竟也注意到了。

“哈维……”

“在猎场那天，我看到你们在湖边了。”

听他说见到自己和施魏因施泰格亲吻，里奥的脸开始发红。

“是不是所有人都知道了，就我们两个还在忍着？”他问。

“那倒不至于，但我听说施魏因施泰格的部下也和他争论过，问他迟迟定不下来和萨拉戈萨亲王的婚事，是不是因为被你迷住了。”

里奥懊恼地叹了一声：“他们的原话肯定不是‘迷住了’，多半是说我骗了他。现在事情变成这样，他的婚事也没指望了……”

“巴萨有的是年轻人，促成两三桩婚事都容易，不用担心。”

两人就备用计划的婚事聊了一会儿，决定下午和拜仁的众臣再详细讨论一下。他们一定也知道昨天施魏因施泰格在里奥的寝宫里过夜，原本的打算只能作废了。

“等到塞尔吉奥回来，我会告诉他这件事。”里奥说。

“他不会多心，也不会对你生气，”哈维说，“不用感觉对不起谁。”

“可你们是我的朋友。”里奥说道，握住哈维的手。

哈维用力在他手上回攥了一下。“所以更没有理由担心我们会生气了。更何况施魏因施泰格是外人，他不会留在这里，你也不会被他带走。你们都是君主，只要不过分荒唐、为所欲为就好了。”

 

里奥没有为所欲为的机会，这一可能被中午时分的一场大火烧得干干净净。他原本打算在下午与拜仁众人商议联姻的新人选，但在午餐时他收到都城军营忽然传来的消息，中午时军营着了火，虽然烧伤的人数只有十几人，但这其中包括布斯克茨，他的伤势虽不致命，却很严重，可能需要三五个月才能恢复。

“我们本想带他回到皇宫来医治和休养，但布斯克茨阁下伤得严重，现在还不适合移动，医生正在为他治疗……”

里奥望着送来消息的信使，接收到他话中的信息后，几乎掀翻桌子。

“他受伤了？”

“是，腰腹和大腿还有手臂都被烧伤，虽然没有大碍，但可能需要几个月的恢复时间——”

“‘没有大碍’？开什么玩笑！这算是‘没有大碍’？”里奥怒斥，起身就向外走，“纵火的人抓到了吗？”

“抓到了，一共有三个，他们里应外合，在粮仓放火，那时布斯克茨阁下正好在附近……”

里奥策马飞奔离开皇宫，在路上已经想好了要如何处置这群背信弃义的叛徒——还有罗塞尔！这一次他绝不再退让。没有等待的必要了，没有更好的时机了，就在现在，就是这次，他要扳倒他，他不需要证据和证人，让那些冠冕堂皇的东西都见鬼去，他只要先砍下罗塞尔的头，然后再把证据丢在议事厅中，谁若有异议就为他陪葬。

带着焦急和满腔怒火，里奥飞奔去了军营。布斯克茨还在昏迷中，里奥冲进营帐时，医生已经被他涂好了药。

“陛下。”

“他怎么样？严重吗？什么时候能醒？”

“布斯克茨阁下没有生命危险，他的腹部、腰部和手臂都被烧伤，但好在并没有伤及器官，休养三到五个月后即可恢复正常。阁下在几个小时后就会醒。我已经为他上好了药，明天中午时会过来为他再换一次药，现在我需要为他熬制些药剂，每天服用两次会有助于阁下的恢复。”

里奥点点头，让医生去准备药了，他转向自己的侍从：“把那三个纵火犯带来，还有罗塞尔，把他也叫来，关到牢里一起等着我。”

侍从听命去办了。

大火烧毁了半个粮仓，主帅也被烧伤，军营中人心惶惶，存有异心的人也蠢蠢欲动，但没有人想到皇帝会忽然来到营中，自里奥到来后，恐慌的气氛减少了许多。当天下午，人人皆知一直与皇帝作对的罗塞尔忽然被带到军营的大牢中关了起来，见到他被关押，原本意图再生事端的人都暂停了计划，打算观望几日再说。

 

傍晚时布斯克茨醒了。里奥正在他床边坐着。见他醒来，里奥握住他没受伤的右手。

“没事了，塞尔，你被烧伤了腰和左臂，但不严重，过上三个月就好了，没伤到骨头，以后还是能一样用剑，一样带军。”

“那就好，”布斯克茨望着他，过了好一会儿才费力地开口说话，他声音很轻，没什么力气，“放火的人抓到了？”

“抓到了，”里奥双手握着布斯克茨的手，“不用担心，我学着你的方式，把他们吊起来了。”他向布斯克茨笑了笑，想让他安心，“但和你不同，我不用给他们戴上口枷，他们不会大喊大叫。”

听闻里奥杀了他们，布斯克茨忽然感到一阵焦急：“你应该留活口，里奥，他们……是证人。”他费力说道。

“什么的证人？”

“当然是指证罗塞尔……”

“我们已经不用担心罗塞尔了，”里奥轻声说着，在布斯克茨嘴唇上吻了吻，“我为你杀了他，我为我们所有人杀了他，也为了我自己。”

“你……”布斯克茨诧异地瞪大眼睛。

“我等了太久，不能再等了，我总想等到准备最周全、最全面的时候，我想用充足的证人和证据扳倒他，证明他有多罪大恶极，生怕会有哪个大臣认为我是个滥杀无辜的暴君……可他是罗塞尔啊，我在想什么，为什么要一直忍受他这种人？与他有什么道理可讲？要什么证据和证人？”

布斯克茨不敢相信地摇着头，“你真的杀了他？”

“当然是真的。”里奥说道。

罗塞尔被带到军营的大牢里，里奥让守卫把他放出来时，他还以为里奥只是要吓唬他，从牢门走出来还在说着风凉话，气定神闲地问里奥把他叫到军营里有什么事，他一开口就啰嗦起来，假惺惺地问里奥自己犯了什么错。里奥原本想和他把话说清楚，从问他是否知道有人纵火这事开始，可罗塞尔一开口，里奥就再也不想听他说话了。蒂托、哈维、普约尔、杰拉德，拉玛西亚的所有人都被他算计过，他想要除掉蒂托，还伤了布斯克茨，里奥不想听到他再说一个字、也不想再看见他那张脸。什么罪名、证据，都用不上了。从前里奥没有力量，做事小心翼翼，生怕留下话柄，但现在不同，他没理由再畏畏缩缩了。

他杀了罗塞尔，挥剑从他脖子上砍下去，血一直溅到天花板。

“……你没见到那场景，连他身旁的士兵身上都是血，栅栏、墙壁和地板就不用说了，”里奥握着布斯克茨的手不住说着，终于解决了多年的仇人，他情绪激动，但布斯克茨刚刚受伤，他不能表现的太过头，“我一分钟也不想等，一句废话也不想听他说，干净利落解决了算了……我穿着带血的衣服，满身满脸都是血地从牢房里走出来，许多人都见到了，他们都吓呆了，塞尔，现在所有人都会知道我为你报了仇……以后我们再也不用担心了。”

 “可是……可是他有那么多同党……如果他们揪住这件事不放……”布斯克茨焦急地说道。

“谁想揪住不放尽管冲着我来，我不用当个明君了，只把我当做暴君好了，谁挡在路上就解决谁，这难道不简单吗？就像我刚刚说的，我已经不是几年前的梅西了，现在我有力量了，为什么还要忌惮他们？塞尔，我们不是原来的自己了，我不是刚即位的梅西，你也不是在边境带军的将军了，我们在统治一个国家，必须保证它运转顺利，如果有人阻挡，我们就除掉那些人……现在不同了，我们有能力解决那些棘手的人了……”

里奥不断说着，布斯克茨最初时担心，但听着里奥的话渐渐放松下来，天色渐晚时，布斯克茨睡着了。里奥让自己的亲卫队守着他，然后忽然集合军队。下午的练兵被大火打断，主帅又受伤，里奥代替了布斯克茨补上了这次练兵。夜间军队集合时，照亮军营和操练场的火把如星火一般，就好像大火从没有烧毁过粮仓和主帅，没有人需要对火表现出惧怕。

里奥在都城军营的第一次练兵让士兵们心悦诚服，他不仅有丰富的作战经验，还有过赫赫战功，并且是当今的君主。在军营着火、主帅被烧伤时他立即赶赴过来，稳定军心，而且以让人难以相信的速度迅速处决了纵火者和他们身后的奸臣。

与里奥将会代替布斯克茨在军营坐镇的消息一同传来的是罗塞尔的死讯，哈维在震惊中听完了信使的话，里奥告诉他把需要处理的文书与公务都让可信的人带去军营给他，哈维本人不要出城，朝中需要他坐镇。里奥亲自在都城外带兵，对于军队叛乱这一可能存在的最大隐患，众人就都可不必担心了。

里奥人在城外，哈维以为接下来的一整个月都会十分忙碌，但罗塞尔的死让很多事都忽然有了转变，反对派忽然偃旗息鼓，谁也不敢在这时惹怒皇室，拉玛西亚人扳倒了长久以来的眼中钉，他们趁机拉拢、打压，在短短一个月内实力大增，朝中对于里奥和拉玛西亚人的种种不满言论都忽然消失了，一时间再没人提起。

在军营中，里奥接过布斯克茨的任务，代替他管理军队，每日闲暇时处理从城中送来的文书，同时悉心照料着布斯克茨。他以比常人充沛得多的精力处理着国事，并无微不至地照料着布斯克茨，等待他完全康复的那天。

这段时间中，里奥并没有完全忘记施魏因施泰格。他写信给哈维，告诉他自己无暇再回都城，铲除罗塞尔一事可能会带来反对派的过激举动，让拜仁的宾客留在这里并不安全，所以请他们先回国，并且无论如何要选两个拉玛西亚的年轻人带去拜仁成婚，以表达巴萨的诚意，同时也保证双方的联结，并请施魏因施泰格在回国后挑选适婚的皇室成员到巴萨来，里奥会亲自安排他们的婚姻，决不让他们受委屈。

哈维把里奥的话原原本本转达给施魏因施泰格。后者本打算过一个星期再离开巴萨，但现在情况有变，他们不得不提前启程。施魏因施泰格对里奥的感情越来越深，现在他遭遇祸端，施魏因施泰格更想留下来陪他共度难关，但时局不安稳，为了大局着想，施魏因施泰格还是按照里奥所说，尽快回拜仁了。

在他离开前，哈维将里奥写给施魏因施泰格的信交给他。信很短，施魏因施泰格匆匆拆开，反复看了三遍才放回到信封中好好地收了起来，在向拜仁赶路的时候，每晚他都会拿出那封信看上几遍。巴萨的君王仍旧年轻，过于内敛，同时也吝啬表白的热烈言语，他未在信上诉诸心意，但施魏因施泰格知道他的温柔，知道他同样挂念自己。

“巴斯蒂安：

事发突然，我不得不留在军营中，布斯克茨受了伤，他是我从小相识的伙伴、军队中一起长大的朋友，也是我的伴侣和孩子的父亲，我必须照顾他，并接下他的任务，平定军心。在他受伤之后我把所有事都抛之脑后，想到拜仁宾客的安全时，才想到前一天你我还在巴塞罗那的皇宫里，说着我们不会发生任何事的未来。和你我预料的一样，我们没有未来，你必须回拜仁，我无法给你任何承诺，也不能保证下一次我们将会在什么时候见面。尽管我要求你提前离开、甚至在临行时也不能为你送别，但这不意味着我心中没有你。我已经是成年人了，比其他人经历得更多，也更不容易被爱情蛊惑，但你与他人不同，和你共度的短暂时光给了我许多快乐，我感谢你的心意，很遗憾不能与你共度更多时光，现在我有更重要的事要考虑，你也是君王，明白我的难处，希望你不要遇到我必须面对的困境，也希望你支持我的决定，加深我们两国的连结，我会为此永远感激你。

祝愿你归程顺利，巴斯蒂安。

你的，

里奥。”

 

 

 

 

第十一章

 

盛夏时节到来时，里奥在军营与都城同时举办了他的二十二岁生日宴会。之前的每一年他都有意将宴会限制在很小的规模里，与朋友们聚聚餐，吃过饭就算庆祝了，那时他即位不久，朝中有异心的人太多，他不想举办隆重的宴会为自己庆生、让自己掉以轻心、让大臣们指责他过于铺张。但今年不同，他有许多理由将生日聚会办得盛大：其一，他已经有了力量，无需忌惮任何人；其二，他是巴萨的君王和统治者，他要所有人都重新正视这件事；最后，他怀孕了，有了拜仁君主的孩子。

发现怀孕时，施魏因施泰格已经离开一个月了。这段时间里奥一直在军营中，他要照顾布斯克茨，要练兵，要处理公务，根本无暇去想自己的事，更不可能和任何人发生关系。布斯克茨的伤正在缓慢恢复，走路都费力，里奥每晚守在他身旁，生怕他再遭人毒手。

已经有过三个孩子，里奥对怀孕的反应再熟悉不过。这次的反应比从前的任何一次都强烈，他不可能预料错。他感觉到强烈的反胃，对食物的挑剔程度前所未有，他传唤在边疆时就跟着自己的医生来为他查看，医生立刻得出结论，他再次怀孕了。

晚饭时里奥告诉布斯克茨这消息，并说孩子的父亲是施魏因施泰格。

“怎么会是他？”布斯克茨少有地露出呆呆的表情。

“我们有过一次……就在我来军营的前一天，”里奥对布斯克茨讲述了当时的情况，“我没想喜欢他，但事情的发展根本不受控制。可我没想过只那一晚就会怀孕，”他拿起酒杯刚要喝，立刻又放下了，端起旁边的水杯，“第二天我就到军队来了，每天都要处理很多事，把怀孕的可能忘得一干二净，也忘了吃药了。”

“那你现在是什么打算？”布斯克茨问，看似平静，实际上他还没能完全吸收话中的信息。

“我一定会生下他，这件事没有其他可能，至于孩子……我在想是不是可以让他到拜仁去。”

“你要把孩子送走？”布斯克茨问，“你怎么能忍心呢？还是说……你和施魏因施泰格商量过？这是他的意思？”

“我们哪有时间商量怀孕和孩子，还没想过就分开了，”里奥说道，“这是我自己的主意，这几天我怀疑可能是有孩子了，不自觉地就会想孩子该怎么办，综合考虑，他去拜仁会比留在这里更有利，无论是男孩还是女孩，凭借他的血统和地位都能做储君。”

“里奥，你的孩子有一半是巴萨人，拜仁怎么会……”布斯克茨说道，语气明显流露着他的担忧。

“拜仁和我们情况不同，他们需要皇室血统，也需要盟国的力量。”里奥解释道。

怀孕虽突然，但他并不是随随便便决定留下孩子的。他原本想让萨拉戈萨亲王和施魏因施泰格结婚，这样的婚姻能让巴萨和拜仁交好，但这样的交好比起两国君主的联姻来说就薄弱了许多。他们不能结婚，但他和施魏因施泰格有了孩子，这会为两国带来最紧密的连结，这会是拜仁最想看到的——当然也是他们不敢奢望的。

里奥确信孩子可以在慕尼黑平安健康长大，而且只要不出意外，他或她都会是拜仁的君主。

他对此事的笃信并非空穴来风。他不担心施魏因施泰格未来正式大婚、有了嫡子，无论他娶了谁，孩子都不会有比拉玛西亚更好的血统、或是比巴萨更实力雄厚的靠山。巴萨可以在这件事上占据主动地位，如果施魏因施泰格同意让孩子成为储君、继承王位，巴萨就和拜仁签订协议，把孩子给他，如果施魏因施泰格不履行，巴萨可以用战争威胁拜仁，他们虽然国力强盛，但哪个国家对战争都会忌惮。

事实上这件事几乎不存在风险，继承人是巴萨皇帝的孩子，有这样强大的母国和盟友，拜仁只有高兴的份，这样巴萨就成了拜仁下一代统治者的靠山。

“这是件双赢的事，几乎没有缺点。”里奥说。

“除了你把孩子送走？”布斯克茨问。

“塞尔……他留在这里没有多少好处，他不像蒂亚戈和马代奥都是拉玛西亚血统，而且父亲在国外，他在巴萨他不会有很高的地位，也不会有继承权，但在拜仁就不一样了。我不能拿掉孩子，生下他之后，让他跟着施魏因施泰格走是最好的选择。”

听到他提到“拿掉孩子”那一句，布斯克茨不禁心中一颤，想起几年前他们年纪还小、还在边疆的军营里驻扎时，里奥曾有过孩子并流产，那让他病了半年多，六个月间布斯克茨无时无刻不惦念着他，怕他身体无法恢复，怕他为此消沉。

这次里奥并不害怕会与孩子分开。上一次送走孩子更多是为自己考虑，但这次与施魏因施泰格的孩子分开是为他好。他在拜仁会是众星捧月的存在，有巴萨的支持，他不用惧怕任何事。至于自己，他可以去看孩子，或者让施魏因施泰格每年带孩子来巴萨，这一次他没有丢弃任何人。

幸好已经先解决了罗塞尔，否则那老家伙说不定会坚持让他堕胎。明天就把众臣召集到军营来商讨这件事，为孩子做好打算。里奥认为自己提议的方案已经是最好的了，对巴萨和拜仁是双赢，对孩子也好。讨论过之后，他希望在生日那天宣布这消息。今年里奥忽然想好好操办一下生日，最近发生这么多事，又是叛徒又是流血，正需要一场热闹的盛会……

 

里奥怀孕一事让众人都吃惊不小。每个人都对他如何和施魏因施泰格有了关系好奇不已，却不能问出口，里奥在召集几个重臣讨论的小型会议上简单做了解释：他与施魏因施泰格彼此有意，但根本没想过会怀孕，现在孩子既然来了，他们便需要商讨孩子的未来。里奥首先表明了立场：他不可能流产，生下孩子更有利。

“而且这对巴萨、对拉玛西亚都好，想象一下，几十年后拜仁的君主会有一半拉玛西亚血统，巴萨和拜仁的联结越来越紧密，我们与拜仁互为靠山，这其中的好处数不胜数——当然，除了我要和自己亲生骨肉分离这一点……”

布斯克茨也在会议上，听到里奥刚刚那一句后不禁暗自感叹，里奥似乎已经做好准备送走这个孩子了，他话语中不并不留恋，当然了，就算他舍不得也不会在国事会议这样的场合上表现出来。

没有人不为这件事感到惊讶，包括伊涅斯塔和哈维。两人知道施魏因施泰格和里奥喜欢彼此，哈维更是知道他们曾共度过一夜，但怎么也没料到他们会忽然有了孩子。

在会议上，拉玛西亚众人在分析利弊后基本同意了里奥的做法，但他们在细节上还有很多事要商榷，比如如何应对拜仁的反悔，如果拜仁不让孩子成为王储、继承王位，如果他们将孩子作为人质要挟巴萨又该如何，吵嚷了半个下午后，他们开始草拟巴萨与拜仁的协议。

众人围着会议桌一面争论一面拟着和拜仁的协议，时不时冒出一句如果拜仁这样或那样他们应该怎么办，里奥坐在一旁的沙发上歇着，喝着医生送来的安胎药看他的大臣们争论。

“你不担心吗？如果拜仁用孩子当人质威胁我们。”哈维问。

“为什么要担心？他们是像皇马那样和我们有世仇，还是想走上战败国的道路？”里奥回问，“拜仁确实强大，但我们是巴萨，他们负担不起和我们开战，他们花了一百多年才有今天的安稳富庶，一个母国强大的太子能给拜仁更好的靠山，可不是让他们用来要挟、遭到巴萨反击然后一败涂地的，拉玛西亚血统珍贵，巴萨实力雄厚，拜仁会感激的。”

“但假设他们真做了不利于孩子的事呢？”

“打回去，”里奥说，“如果真这么不知好歹，利用孩子要挟巴萨，拜仁会被我们打得苦不堪言，他们实力不如我们强大，只会战败，最后获得好处的还是巴萨。”

巴萨国力强盛，拜仁忌惮，与其和巴萨撕破脸、用孩子作为要挟换取不可能得到的利益和一定会发生的战争和失败，拜仁还是会倾向保护好这个太子、和巴萨交好的——就像所有国家会做的那样。

话虽如此，但拜仁距离遥远，如果孩子在慕尼黑遇到冥顽不灵的庸臣，被人以一己私欲摆布，不在乎拜仁的好坏也不在乎孩子的死活，只一心从中获利，那样一来孩子的安全就无法保证了。里奥考虑过这一点，为此他要求多派几个拉玛西亚的人到拜仁去，表面上还是为了和亲王们联姻，但他们实际上是要保证孩子的安全、保证巴萨在拜仁的权力。虽说施魏因施泰格那个人头脑清醒，会照看好孩子，但里奥还是需要多安插几个自己人。

不过这些都是为最糟不过的假设做的打算——假设拜仁出了几个为了私欲不惜让国家陪葬的大臣，假设巴萨的敌国派遣奸细混进慕尼黑。

“他会稳稳地坐在拜仁的王位上，比我即位时还要稳固，他身后有一整个国家作为靠山——安稳并且强大。”里奥说道，他刚刚登基时巴萨的状况可不像今天这么好。他喝光了安胎药，哈维的目光在他的肚子上停留片刻。

 “你连怀孕都能做出这样前无古人的事。”哈维叹道。

“但你不能否认这是好事，”里奥说，“对巴萨好，对孩子也好，这甚至可能给我们带来很多年的和平，好处太多了。”

“那你呢，里奥？”哈维问，“把孩子送走，他还没出生，你就忍心说这种话。”

“这是为了他好，这是给他的最好选择，”里奥强调道，“如果我舍不得，把他留在巴萨，他除了母爱还能有什么？他连当个亲王都会有人说三道四，从没有过只有一半拉玛西亚血统的亲王，我能看着他整天被人指指点点、感觉自己低人一等、连做个将军都不被人信服吗？甚至他看着自己的哥哥们都会抬不起头，他们都有完整的拉玛西亚血统，只有他父亲是拜仁的人，哪怕是皇帝也仍旧是外人……可在拜仁就不同了。而且我打赌施魏因施泰格比我还会宠孩子。”

因为你根本就不会宠孩子，哈维在心中接上他的话，无论蒂亚戈还是马代奥，虽然里奥待他们很好，但哪个也没被他宝贝似的宠着。或许他就是不会宠溺孩子的那种类型。

 

在收到巴萨的来信后，施魏因施泰格惊喜不已，立刻对众臣宣布了这一喜讯，但旁人的反应并不都像他那样欣喜。

“我们会有一个拉玛西亚血统的继承人？”莱万多夫斯基折起信纸，困惑地望着施魏因施泰格，“是我听到了二十年来最好的消息、还是您被梅西骗了？”

“我和他——”

施魏因施泰格刚要开口，格策忽然插嘴说道：“您怎么能确定他怀孕了？就算怀孕了，万一这孩子不是你的、他骗了你呢？”

“你们不了解里奥，他不会骗我，这就是我们的孩子。”施魏因施泰格立刻说道。

“可您和他刚认识几天？你们相处的时间加起来也只有半个月，这半个月还有一半以上时间都是我们在讨论合作呢，您都没时间和他独处。”厄齐尔说道。

“又不是一定要每天腻在一起才能了解对方，我就是知道他不会骗我，他是有话直说的人，不会拐弯抹角，更不会骗我怀孕，”施魏因施泰格说，“再说孩子生下来和我长得像不像难道我还看不出来？他自己也知道这种事撒不了谎，一眼就看出来了。”

“但我们必须确定这件事的真假，万一他根本没怀孕……”莱万多夫斯基试探着说。

“我们要派自己人去确定情况，”赫迪拉公事公办地说，“要确定他怀孕是否属实，如果属实就要确定怀孕时间，拜仁要派遣自己的医生和使臣一起过去——不是我们不信任他，如果皇帝在外面有了孩子，这些都是必要的程序，不能因为他是巴萨君主就略过这一步。”

“你们当然可以这样做，”施魏因施泰格以极其坦然的态度答道，众臣看着他，都觉得他自信过头了，梅西十有八九骗了他，“里奥就是怀孕了，就是怀了我的孩子，尽管带着你们的医生去验证。要不是桌子上堆满了没看的文书，我就和使臣、医生一起去看他了。你们出发之前准备好礼物，巴萨的君主给了我们一个孩子、一个继承人，你们不能什么也不带就大摇大摆跑到他面前。”

“这些都延后再说吧，陛下，我们要先确定到底答不答应巴萨这些要求。”莱万多夫斯基叹道，望着君主高兴的模样无可奈何。

“他们的要求很过分，”厄齐尔翻着信，“生下的孩子无论男女都要成为拜仁的继承人，必须保证他的继承权，还要签协议……如果毁约，巴萨就会跟我们翻脸……这太苛刻了。”

这有什么苛刻的。施魏因施泰格拿过文书和众人说了起来。他们认为条件苛刻的前提是梅西在骗他，但如果这件事是真的，梅西确实有了他的孩子，那他们就有了一个拜仁皇帝和巴萨皇帝的孩子，由此一来巴萨提出的种种要求也根本不过分，全是情理之中。这是他们所能拥有的血统最好的继承人，而且他身后有巴萨这样一个强大的母国作为后盾，其他国家对拜仁都会忌惮，甚至这也避免了后代对王位的争夺，有一个占据压倒性地位储君，其他人自然不会不自量力和他抗衡、扰乱国内的局势。

“我还会有血统更好的继承人吗？假设我能和任何人结婚？”施魏因施泰格问。

众人都摇了摇头。

“除非你娶了皇马的某个人，但皇马这几年一直在和里斯本打来打去，情况也不好……巴萨确实是最好的选择了。”格策也说道。

“根据你们给我的结论我已经能确定这孩子是最好的继承人了。”施魏因施泰格说。

他的大臣们向来聪明，这次偏偏庸人自扰。他们担心的无非是梅西骗了他、这孩子不是他的，或者梅西根本没有怀孕，但施魏因施泰格了解梅西，他不干这种让人瞧不起的勾当，两人是互相喜欢才有了孩子，也根本不用担心和巴萨签署的协议，如果孩子这件事有假，拜仁自然可以不履行协议，这又不会有什么损失。

 众人讨论了一会儿，最终决定立刻给巴萨回复，先把回信送过去，再告诉他们拜仁愿意考虑，同时他们的使臣和医生会尽快赶到巴萨确定情况。

施魏因施泰格点点头，毫不在意，也不担心。“我没意见，尽快着手办。”

房间里的人又商讨、争论起来，但现在他们的人还没去巴塞罗那确定情况，一切都是未知，所有计划都要在确认情况后再做打算。拜仁的大臣们对梅西怀孕一事的真假十分怀疑，一面准备让使节启程、修书给巴塞罗那，一面争论着他是否撒了谎、如果他说的是假话拜仁又应当怎样应对或反击。

只有施魏因施泰格对梅西的话坚信不疑，他一点儿也不担心这会是谎言或阴谋，身旁的人争论不休时，他提出让使臣别着急启程，他要先准备好一些礼物给梅西带过去。

 

冬天结束，第二年的早春刚刚到来时，里奥生下了他和施魏因施泰格的孩子。这孩子在他肚子里时就像头小野兽，踢起人来力道十足，里奥被他踢一脚后半天都缓不过来，之前怀孕时从没有过这样的时候，他与罗纳尔多的孩子偶尔也会踢人，但更多时候他都是安静的，蒂亚戈则很懒，在里奥肚子乖顺地蜷缩着，很少闹出动静，马代奥喜欢动来动去，但不会踢人，可这个孩子和哪个都不一样，他太活泼，像是有用不完的力气。

孩子出生后，里奥用自己的中间名“安德烈斯”给最小的儿子取名，他将西班牙语的安德烈斯改为德语的安德烈，更适合拜仁的环境。

里奥见到刚出生的孩子时感觉哭笑不得，明明是自己生出来的，怎么和自己一点也不像？孩子头上有些湿漉漉的稀疏金色绒毛，他的脸庞、嘴唇、额头、下巴、耳朵都和施魏因施泰格一模一样。孩子出生时哈维和布斯克茨都在，两人带着蒂亚戈和马代奥一起来看小宝宝，蒂亚戈摸了摸安德烈头上的那一丁点金发，小声对哈维问道：“他的头发为什么是这样的？”

“因为他像他爸爸，你还记得拜仁来的那个外国皇帝吗？”哈维与蒂亚戈轻声聊着，里奥抱着孩子端详半天，抬起头对布斯克茨说：“他一点儿也不像我，这根本不像是我的孩子……以后还会有一头金发……”

“金发又不是坏事，这不是挺好看吗。”布斯克茨说，马代奥爬上床，小心地摸着小宝宝的脸。

安德烈忽然哭了起来，里奥刚要抱起来哄，孩子就哭得更大声了。

知道他受不了孩子哭喊，布斯克茨把安德烈抱起来到一旁去哄着，蒂亚戈和马代奥都惊讶地看着这个弟弟，他哭得声音太大，连哈维都感觉奇怪了。

“这孩子哭得好响啊，还是刚出生呢，和蒂亚戈、马代奥一点儿都不像。”

“在肚子里的时候就不老实，踢人的时候踢得特别疼，简直是个小怪物。”里奥搂着坐在自己身旁的马代奥说。

过了一会儿，孩子惊人的哭声终于停止了，他安静下来，睁开眼睛，布斯克茨立刻把他抱给里奥：“看，他还是有地方长得像你的，眼睛和你一模一样，对吧？”

里奥接过孩子，果然，安德烈睁开的眼睛和自己十分相似。“幸好眼睛长得像我，”里奥感叹，“要是像施魏因施泰格就不好看了。”

从怀孕时开始，安德烈就是个不同的孩子。里奥的孕期反应异常严重，后期安德烈稍微长大些就在他肚子里不住地闹腾，出生后他也像是有用不完的力气，刚出生的婴儿什么都不能做，只会哭，于是他拼命地大哭着，里奥试着像对待刚出生时的蒂亚戈和马代奥那样，让他躺在床上和自己一起睡，但安德烈一哭就是半夜，他不要躺在床上，他必须被人抱着，而一旦被放下他又会哭起来，这种情况会反复几次，直到凌晨甚至天亮。

里奥受不了孩子这样哭闹，早早地把他交给几个保姆轮流带了。考虑到孩子在一个月后就会被带去拜仁，里奥有意不和他太接近，以免他离开时太过依恋自己。

话虽如此，里奥还是忍不住每天都想抱抱他，知道他要走，一边舍不得，一边又想和他疏远。

孩子的预产期早就通知了拜仁，施魏因施泰格在预产期一个月后赶来，这正是里奥要求的时间。得知他终于来了，里奥长舒一口气，孩子会很快被他带走，里奥终于可以告别想要亲近孩子又不敢亲近的纠结情绪了。

 

施魏因施泰格再次来到巴萨，这次里奥没有安排正式接待，除了他自己，只有几个守卫和侍从在场。黄昏时分里奥收到消息，施魏因施泰格已经进城了，里奥抱起孩子去迎接他，施魏因施泰格风风火火进了皇宫，大步走到里奥的宫殿前。里奥站在台阶上，一见到他就忍不住笑起来。拜仁的君主像孩子一样，面露喜色又焦急不已，仿佛怕晚了一秒钟就见不到他们了。

施魏因施泰格走近，隔在几步之外，里奥忍不住笑道：“你是新娶了妃子还是皇后，怎么这么高兴？”

施魏因施泰格走到里奥身旁一把抱起他，也顾不得旁边还有守卫和佣人，他笑着，高兴的不知道说什么好。里奥惊呼一声，抱紧了孩子，“小心点儿，你要吓到他了。快放我下来。”

施魏因施泰格放下里奥，搂着他热烈地吻了起来，完全忘了身旁的众人，也忘了孩子的存在。

“巴斯蒂安，”里奥嗔怪道，“你还没看看孩子呢。”

施魏因施泰格这才想起孩子，他拨开婴儿的襁褓，诧异地叹道：“他和我长得一模一样！”

“所以长得不好看就都是你的错。”里奥笑道。

“看啊，梅斯，他和我一模一样！”施魏因施泰格回头，对和他同行、现在正站在几步之外的厄齐尔说，厄齐尔和格策两人都走过来，见到孩子后惊讶得合不拢嘴。

“这也太像了……”格策瞪大了眼睛，他摸了摸孩子的脸，好像想从孩子脸上揉掉一层面具、来证实婴儿与施魏因施泰格如此相似都是梅西的小把戏。

“这简直像是陛下自己生出来的。”厄齐尔低声对格策说。

“现在你们相信了？我们有一个拉玛西亚血统的皇位继承人了！”施魏因施泰格畅快地笑道，孩子无聊地打了个哈欠，睁开眼发现了施魏因施泰格，于是怔怔地和他对望着。

“他的眼睛像你，真好看，鼻子也是。”施魏因施泰格说，声音忽然温柔了许多，厄齐尔和格策站在一旁感觉十分肉麻，远远地站到一旁去了。

“其他地方都像你，”里奥挥挥手，“头发、额头、脸颊、下巴……活脱脱是另一个你，我的大臣们都在说，孩子根本不像是我生的……”

他拉着施魏因施泰格的手回到自己房中，门刚关上，施魏因施泰格就抱着他吻了起来，两人一直缠绵到沙发上，孩子用肉肉的小手在施魏因施泰格脖子上抓了几下，他才停下来。

“他挺喜欢你呢，”里奥把安德烈递给施魏因施泰格让他抱着，“如果是其他人占了我对他的注意力，安德烈早就哭起来了，又哭又叫，脾气可大了。”

“他在摸我呢，”施魏因施泰格笑起来，安德烈正在没有章法地用力揉他的下巴和脸，“当然了，我是他爸爸，他当然喜欢我。”

两人逗了一会儿孩子，一面随口聊着，过了一会儿里奥问道：“你们什么时候启程？”

“十天之后。”

“你能确保他继承王位？”

“当然，”施魏因施泰格答道，“在没见到孩子之前，我的大臣们还有疑虑，怕其中有诈，但见到了安德烈，看到他和我一个模子刻出来的这张脸，他们只有赞同的份了，一个有拉玛西亚血统的继承人，母亲还是巴萨的君主，这是我们求之不得的好运。”

里奥点点头，“你们带准备好签协议了？如果安德烈没有王位，我可是要发火的。”

“准备好了，只要是你准备的协议我都签，王位是安德烈的，我向你保证，就算有朝一日我被推下来，我也会保证他拥有拜仁的统治权。”

“你还是别被推下来的好。”里奥笑道。

孩子“呜啊”地叫了一声，挥着胳膊向里奥招手，里奥把他接过去，孩子安分下来，又似懂非懂地打量着施魏因施泰格。

看着孩子浓密的淡金色头发，施魏因施泰格在他额头上吻了吻，“我有五个孩子，这是第六个，可没有哪一个像他这样像我，”望着孩子，施魏因施泰格又看着里奥：“我没想到你会怀孕，这给你带了很多麻烦吧？”

“我也没想到，最初吓了一跳，但既然有了我就一定会生下来，这是我们的孩子。”

里奥的声音低下去，他说不出告白的话，与施魏因施泰格相处短暂，但里奥早就对他动心，耽于对他的柔情和怀恋，他愿意生下这个孩子，而且详细考虑后发觉孩子会为巴萨带来这样多好处，更让他坚定了原本的想法。

施魏因施泰格揽住里奥的腰，在他脸上吻了吻。怀孕时他几次想来探望里奥，都被大臣们几近恐慌地拦住了，之前他刚刚在国外走了半年才回去，没处理的事都快堆成山了。里奥知道治理国家并不容易，当然不会苛责他。

孩子眨着眼，浓密的金色睫毛将阴影投在深深的棕色眼眸上，他抓着里奥的衣服向嘴中送，眼睛望着施魏因施泰格，像个小战士一样。

“怀他的时候累吗？”

里奥抚摸着婴儿的额头和眉毛，“不轻松，他和我每个孩子都不一样，像是充满了怒气——要是说‘活力’也勉强可以，他有种其他孩子身上都没有的力量，你也有好几个孩子了，你带他几天、比较一下就知道了。怀上他的第二天我收到军队失火和布斯克茨受伤的消息，我怒气冲冲赶到军营，亲自挥剑砍下仇敌的头，到现在我都记得那时喷溅到脸上鲜血的热度。其实不该在怀孕时这样做，可当时情况特殊，非这样不可。刚怀孕就这么惊心动魄，也不知道是不是吓着他了。”

“他不会害怕，你没有吓着他，只是做了该做的事，再说那时候他还没成型呢。”施魏因施泰格碰到孩子的手，孩子立刻紧紧抓住他。

他会是帝王，就像里奥和自己这样。

施魏因施泰格打定主意不会再结婚，不会立任何人为皇后，他已经有了嫡子，他母亲是巴萨的君主，这足够了。

敲门声响了，仆人告诉里奥他的两个孩子过来了。

“让他们进来。”

马上四岁的蒂亚戈和三岁的马代奥被保姆带了进来，施魏因施泰格不禁感叹孩子们长得太快，他们的个头都高了好多。

“你们好吗？”他问道。两个孩子走过来和他打了招呼。

“哈维和布斯克茨出去了，晚上才回来，不然也过来和你见面了，”里奥说，对孩子问道：“你们怎么来了？”

“爸爸让我给小宝宝……这个，”蒂亚戈从自己的口袋里费力地拿出一个盒子，“小宝宝……要回家了。”他说，语气依依不舍，他每天都会跑来看安德烈，这一个月来已经习惯自己有一个弟弟的事实了。

他拿出盒子递给施魏因施泰格，后者接过来打开，里面放着一条精致的链子，吊坠是一颗精心雕琢过的红宝石。

马代奥也摸自己的口袋，他忘了东西一直被保姆保管着，直到保姆递给他，他才停止把自己的所有口袋都翻过来。

打开布斯克茨准备的礼物，施魏因施泰格叹了一声，他为孩子准备了一个纯金的迷你皇冠，又威严又有童趣。

“谢谢你们，”施魏因施泰格依次吻了两个孩子，里奥让孩子们坐在自己和施魏因施泰格的膝盖上，蒂亚戈不舍地看着安德烈，马代奥像平常那样伸出手指去逗弄他，安德烈握住了，高兴地笑了起来。

“他们都舍不得呢，”里奥叹息，“早知道应该让你更早来把孩子带走，但如果太早给你孩子，我自己也不放心，万一他在路上累了或病了……”

“安德烈不会有事，放心交给我好了。”施魏因施泰格安慰。

“你要照顾好他，”里奥怜惜地握着孩子的手，“我不在他身边，你要对他非常好才行，但不要宠坏他。”

“我知道，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“看看你的孩子们就知道了，每个都那么可爱又克制，谁都没有被宠坏。”

“别忘了带他回来看我。”里奥轻声叹息。安德烈抓着马代奥的手指放进嘴里，蒂亚戈小心地摸着婴儿的头发。

 

在拉莫斯第三次和自己为在里斯本打的胜仗干杯时，罗纳尔多注意到独自一人在露台上玩的克里斯。今天的晚宴上罗纳尔多喝了不少，最初他还以为自己看花了，但那是他自己的儿子，想看错也很难，确实是克里斯自己站在露台上玩，他手里有一个小玩具，他正拿着它在露台的栏杆上假装跑动。

罗纳尔多在大厅中扫视一遍，在欢闹的人群中他看见了两拨一起玩耍的孩子，卡西和拉莫斯的儿子们，卡卡和科恩特朗各自的一双儿女，这些年纪稍大的孩子聚在一起玩着，贝尔、本泽马、莫德里奇和罗德里格斯的孩子们更小一些，他们在保姆的看护下聚在另一边欢闹地玩耍着。克里斯刚刚六岁，他本应该也加入卢卡那群孩子中，和他们一起玩。

罗纳尔多观察了一会儿，克里斯自己在露台上玩得专心致志，夏夜清凉，他玩着小马，过一会儿又抬头看看月亮，一次也没看向大厅中的其他孩子们。仿佛习惯自己玩了。

拉莫斯还在罗纳尔多耳边说着什么，他回过神来，正好接上拉莫斯的话。

“……伊戈尔还说他自己要去前线，被我拦下来了，里斯本又不是巴萨，犯得着皇帝亲自出马么……”

“有我们在边境就够了。”罗纳尔多答道。他又看了眼克里斯，但视线被忽然走来的古蒂遮挡，罗纳尔多立刻收回注意力。

“我被人绊住了，不然早就过来庆祝你的成功了，”古蒂揽住罗纳尔多的肩膀，“你为马德里创造了历史，怪不得陛下对你大加称赞。”

“过奖了。”罗纳尔多笑道，与古蒂聊了起来。

露台上的克里斯回过头来，看见爸爸被一群人围绕着。露台上有些冷，这让他想起边疆，他刚和爸爸从那里回来，在边疆没这么有趣，但他在那里过得也很高兴。他偷偷瞄了一眼聚在一起玩的孩子们，马上回过头来，爱惜地摸着自己的小马玩具。这只小马像真的一样，不仅有马鞍和缰绳，甚至还有从马上取下来的鬃毛和尾巴。

自从罗纳尔多为他带来这只小马，克里斯几乎就没玩过其他玩具，小马已经被他玩了一年多，但他还是不松手，旁人和他开玩笑，要拿走他的食物或小斗篷他都不在意，但唯独不能拿走这只马，一次科恩特朗和他开玩笑，装作要拿走小马，克里斯惊得像被抽走了魂一样，站在原地一动不动，好半天才“哇”地一声哭出来，这反倒吓到了科恩特朗，因为克里斯几乎从来不哭，他赶快把小马还给孩子，克里斯还是哭了好久，罗纳尔多当时就在一旁，克里斯哭着走到他身边，爬到他腿上去，攥着玩具在他怀里委屈地哭着。

科恩特朗为吓着了孩子道歉，罗纳尔多摇摇头没说什么，但他并非没有忧虑。克里斯和别人不一样，他每过一段时间都会把一件东西看的特别重要，就像寄托感情在上面，如果只是对某个东西有偏爱、离不开它也没什么，只是克里斯对喜欢的东西非常偏执，简直像在依赖它。科恩特朗说维多利亚也会这样，她有条特别喜欢的小毯子，虽然也是爱不释手，但拿几块糖哄哄她，她还是肯松开手让别人玩一会儿的。但什么都换不走克里斯那只小马。

“小孩都有各种各样的怪癖，长大了就好了。”聊起这件事时，科恩特朗安慰道。

虽然这样说，但科恩特朗还是感觉克里斯太安静了，说话少，也不爱闹，不像这个年纪的孩子。他嗔怪罗纳尔多对孩子管教太严格，对他要求又太多，孩子都不爱笑了。罗纳尔多不认为要求严格是坏事，在皇马立足并不容易，克里斯处境不好，他没有母亲，原本就会被人嘲笑，如果再不好好看管他，他未来的路会更难走。

科恩特朗很喜欢克里斯。他从不惹事，不会让人为他操心，只是稍微有些听话过头，就连他想让父亲抱抱他都会询问可不可以。科恩特朗的一双儿女都很可爱，但他们谁也不像克里斯这样乖巧。

虽然安静，但克里斯也是个很有个性的孩子，他总是独来独往，不哭也不撒娇。这和罗纳尔多的教育不无关系，但克里斯的母亲不在身旁，罗纳尔多又年轻，有孩子的时候才十九岁，指望他独自一人养大孩子、还要做一个在教育上不出一点偏差的父亲实在是苛求太多。

过于听话的克里斯此时在露台上独自玩着，他拿着小马让它在栏杆上跑，假装它跑在边疆的小山上。

宴会结束时，罗纳尔多抱着孩子骑马回家，克里斯倚靠在他怀里仰头望着星星。

“晚上为什么没和别人一起玩儿？”罗纳尔多问，“你认识他们的，马丁、卢卡、伊莎贝拉。”

“我喜欢自己玩，”过了几秒钟孩子答道，“还有大厅里太热了，露台上凉快，就像我们在军营里。”

罗纳尔多揉揉他的头发：“卢卡他们都是你的朋友，他们不会对你说难听的话，你试着和他们一起玩儿，他们会很高兴和你一起的。”

克里斯想了想，揉了下鼻子，“我不需要和别人玩。”

“卢卡和伊莎贝拉不会欺负你，他们都是大孩子了……”

“我不需要他们，”克里斯强调，“我、我知道他们是怎么想我的，大家都一样，都说我是没妈的孩子，我……就算我没有妈妈，关他们什么事。我不理别人，也不稀罕别人来理我。”

少言寡语的儿子忽然说出这样一串话，罗纳尔多惊讶极了，克里斯才六岁，罗纳尔多甚至都不知道他能说出这样的话。

“克里斯……你怎么会这样想？”

“我想的不对吗？”孩子闷闷地问。

“你至少——你会需要朋友的，爸爸就有很多朋友，你也要有，总不能一直自己独来独往——”

“我知道，”克里斯揉着鼻子，“等我长大了，像你那样变成大人之后我就有朋友了，现在我不想要。以后我们还要回军营呢，卢卡或者伊莎贝拉，他们又不会去军营，只有我去……就算现在和他们交朋友……”

孩子没再说下去，罗纳尔多知道他想说现在交朋友又有什么用。孩子的话让他十分惊讶，他不禁想到自己是否忽略孩子太多了。有一段时间克里斯经常缠着他问为什么自己没有妈妈，罗纳尔多只能说他妈妈在很远的地方，孩子听了闹着要见他，罗纳尔多只好再告诉他路途太远，他们不能去见妈妈，孩子继续追问，他不得不编出更多借口，但搪塞过了一次，过几天克里斯又会问起来。年纪更小的时候，他在受了欺负后哭着回家，罗纳尔多怎么哄他也不说话，罗纳尔多知道他受了委屈，只好不停地安慰他。现在克里斯不再问为什么自己没有妈妈，但罗纳尔多知道，孩子不可能忘记这件事。

走近将军府时，罗纳尔多忽然想到孩子应该上学了。他六岁了，如果留在都城里上学，可能会交到朋友，性格也一定会比现在活泼开朗，而且都城里条件更好，也免得到边疆去吃苦了。

“你今年六岁了，克里斯，马上就要七岁，可以上学了。”罗纳尔多说。

“哦。”克里斯并不感兴趣，简短地答了一声。

“你想不想留在都城里上学？在这里和维多利亚、卢卡一起去学校，你会有很多朋友的，都城里还有好多好吃的，玩具也更多，你就住在我们自己家里，会有好多人照顾你，你不是很喜欢这里的大床吗？”

克里斯仿佛呆了，过了一会儿才问，“那你呢？”

“我过几天就要回军营了，我在出门前会帮你安排好的，等到有假期的时候我就回来看你——”

罗纳尔多的话还没说完，克里斯忽然情绪失控。

“我不要！我不要你把我丢在这里！”他在马上挣扎起来，手脚又踢又抓，他大叫着，抓着罗纳尔多的衣服作为支撑，也不是怎么从马背上扑腾着转过身来，趴在罗纳尔多怀里大哭，紧紧搂着他的后背，“爸爸也不要我了……连你也不要我了……你和妈妈都不要我……我不要留在这里，我要和你回军营……”

他忽然的哭喊让罗纳尔多受惊不少，克里斯很少哭，更不会有这样慌张失控的时候。他安抚着孩子，克里斯挣扎得太厉害，为了避免他从马上掉下来，罗纳尔多不得不跳下马，把他也抱下来，搂在怀里安慰着。

“没有人不要你，克里斯，我们只是在讨论要不要留在都城里上学——”

“不要！不要！”

“好好好，不留在这里，带你回军营，别哭了，克里斯，爸爸要你，妈妈也要你，只是他不能来见你，但爸爸还和你在一起，我不是一直在你身边吗……”

夜晚安静，孩子的哭叫声异常响亮，罗纳尔多不住安慰着，克里斯抽泣个不停，罗纳尔多也顾不得走路了，在两条街交汇的路口停了十多分钟哄着孩子，克里斯的情绪终于平静下来后，罗纳尔多一只手牵着马，另一只手抱着已经六岁的儿子。他已经过了被人抱的年纪，太重了，罗纳尔多想，他怎么会这么快长大？自己还想再多抱抱他。

罗纳尔多答应克里斯不会把他留在都城、过几天还带他去边疆后，克里斯反复追问他这是不是真的、刚刚又为什么要那样说。罗纳尔多哄了好久，孩子才逐渐平静下来。他自己抹干眼泪，被罗纳尔多用一只手抱着时，他的手臂紧紧环着父亲的脖子。

没有母亲，又时常被欺负、被排斥，克里斯现在没有安全感，也不相信别人。罗纳尔多在让自己成为他坚实有力的依靠之外，必须把他培养成和自己一样的人，自己拥有力量才能立足，不畏惧任何事、不依靠任何人。

“我想要一条小鱼，爸爸，”克里斯用刚刚哭哑了的嗓子说道，“能养在家里吗？”

“能，不只一条，爸爸会给你好多条小鱼。”

罗纳尔多答道。孩子的声音仍旧闷闷的，罗纳尔多心中也苦涩不已：他知道克里斯并不是真的想要小鱼，克里斯向他要东西，只是为了让罗纳尔多开心。罗纳尔多时常会问孩子想要什么，想要偶尔宠宠他、满足他的愿望，但克里斯的回答都是摇头——在克里斯曾连续两次回答“想要妈妈”而没有结果之后，他就不再要什么了。以后罗纳尔多再问他，克里斯都回答没有什么想要的，罗纳尔多脸上会流露出些失望，孩子年纪虽小，却很敏感、善于观察，在那之后，偶尔克里斯会向罗纳尔多要些微不足道的东西——虽然微不足道，但父亲一定能为他实现的愿望。

“你想要什么都可以告诉我，”罗纳尔多哄着他，“我知道你想要妈妈……等你长大了就能见到他了，但现在不可以。我希望你像其他孩子一样，想要的东西爸爸都能给你……”

一面走着，罗纳尔多一面哄着他。孩子偶尔答应两声，他刚刚大哭一场，现在累了，没一会儿就搂着罗纳尔多的脖子睡着了。

 

 

第十二章

 

巴塞罗那都城外伫立着一大片军队。几十面巴萨的巨大旗帜立在队伍前，同时梅西的狮子家徽和皮克的长剑刺穿旗帜的家徽旗也在迎风飞舞。普约尔和法布雷加斯作为迎接各国贵客的使节站在队伍最前面，他们身旁还有两个孩子，八岁的蒂亚戈以与年龄不相符的从容骑在一匹大马上，蒂亚戈心情很好，他知道拜仁的小宝宝要回来了，他每次回来都会长大一点，总是越长越漂亮。比他小一岁的马代奥骑着一匹小马，今天和这样多人在一起让他有些紧张，但哥哥看起来并不担心，他也不那么害怕了，何况他熟悉军队，爸爸总是会带他到都城的军营里去。

“我敢打赌，拜仁要带上好几箱子贺礼来，”法布雷加斯望着远方，“施魏因施泰格对陛下太着迷了，就算是陛下结婚，他都会照样带礼物过来。”

“他早知道会有这一天，又不是没有心理准备。”普约尔说，他对里奥这个三儿子的父亲很满意，施魏因施泰格虽然是外国人，却对里奥很好，他们的恋爱过程短暂得惊人，但施魏因施泰格对里奥和孩子的感情却很深，现在安德烈五岁了，今年年初拜仁皇室已经宣布立安德烈为储君，施魏因施泰格履行承诺，让他和里奥的孩子正式成了拜仁的继承人。

等待近一个小时后，蒂亚戈终于看到远处走来一片浩荡的队伍。队伍越走越近，蒂亚戈认出了拜仁的红白旗帜，又耐着性子等待一会儿，他辨认出施魏因施泰格的身影，还有与他骑在一匹马上、被他抱在怀中的小孩。

蒂亚戈拉动缰绳，白马跑了出去，普约尔和法布雷加斯都吓了一跳，他竟然这样大胆，自己骑着马就迎出去了。

施魏因施泰格见到一个小小的身影骑着马跑来，看清是蒂亚戈时吓了一跳，里奥的大皇子已经长得这么高了，他稳稳地骑在马上，而自己的安德烈还要被他抱在怀里呢。虽说安德烈年纪还小，但施魏因施泰格并不确定安德烈八、九岁时是否能自己一人驾驭一匹大马，若说像马代奥那样骑在小马上还有可能。

蒂亚戈跑过去，彬彬有礼地向施魏因施泰格问好，他已经有大人的模样了。

“施魏因施泰格陛下，”蒂亚戈向他微笑，孩子气的脸庞因为见到弟弟喜悦不已，“母亲让我来迎接你们，他身体不适，不能亲自前来，同来的还有法布雷加斯阁下和普约尔阁下。”他用幼稚的声音说道，圆圆的脸上盛着笑意。

法布雷加斯和普约尔带着骑在小马上的马代奥一起赶了过来，法布雷加斯面色无奈，显然蒂亚戈忽然提前跑到施魏因施泰格身边并不在原本的计划中。

“谢谢你们特意来接我，你母亲还好吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“我想没事，妈妈这几天累了，在休息。”蒂亚戈答道。

普约尔和法布雷加斯赶来了，两人也对施魏因施泰格行了礼。

“很高兴见到您，远道而来，您和太子殿下辛苦了……”普约尔对施魏因施泰格说道，跟在他们身后的马代奥费力地策动小马，走到施魏因施泰格旁边，好能更近地看到弟弟。穿着太子华服的安德烈靠在父亲怀里，好奇地打量着忽然围过来的人们。

“天气很好，我们一路上都顺利，”施魏因施泰格答道，“你们这些天很辛苦吧？各国的宾客都在向巴塞罗那赶。”

“昨天一天我们就接待了三批客人，”普约尔说，“马赛、图卢兹和巴黎的亲王们前后赶到，刚把马赛的客人送进宫里，信使就跑来说图卢兹的客人也来了，接到了图卢兹的客人之后一分钟也不敢耽误，又回到城外来等巴黎的亲王们，这次一等就是两个小时，后来还下起了雨，天都黑了，巴黎的客人们才到……”

不仅是图卢兹这些北部邻国，就连皇马也派了人来巴塞罗那，但他们不会参加婚礼，只是派来使臣象征性地送上礼物，现在人还在路上，巴萨还没接到。这次皇马肯维系表面上的和平、差人送来贺礼，巴萨已经很吃惊了。至于像施魏因施泰格这样国君亲自来参加的就更少了。他身份特殊，当然不同寻常。拜仁的队伍带着一大队马车，上面装了十几个箱子，不用想也知道那又是施魏因施泰格为里奥准备的礼物。

“陛下，能让安德烈殿下到我的马上来吗？”等大人们说完了话，蒂亚戈立刻向施魏因施泰格问道，施魏因施泰格看了眼正在好奇打量哥哥的安德烈，双手握住孩子小小的身体，一把将他抱到旁边蒂亚戈的马上。安德烈吓了一跳，但还是一声不吭，被抱到另一匹马上后，他立刻紧紧握住缰绳，蒂亚戈一只手臂环住弟弟，另一只手牵着缰绳。

“不用怕，安德烈，小狼很乖的，它受过训练。”

名为“小狼”的白马稳稳地走着。安德烈虽然担心，却不肯表现出胆怯，他的嘴唇抿得严严的，并向父亲看了一眼。

“不用担心，蒂亚戈会照顾好你的。他是你哥哥，你不记得了？”施魏因施泰格说。

“记得，”安德烈小声说，“你告诉过我……”

“对啦，我是你哥哥，安德烈，”蒂亚戈说道，为弟弟还记得他感到十分骄傲，“过来，马代奥，说不定安德烈也记得你呢。”

马代奥小心地拉动缰绳，骑着小马走到蒂亚戈身旁。他伸出手去给安德烈，安德烈握住了，马代奥甜甜地笑了。

虽然年纪尚小，但施魏因施泰格已经能看出两个孩子和他们各自父亲的相似之处了。蒂亚戈沉稳从容，落落大方且十分自信，他是巴萨的大皇子，从小就有身为长兄的风范，而马代奥安静内敛，和布斯克茨十分相像。

“安德烈殿下长高了很多，”普约尔说，“从去年见到他到现在，至少长了一头，模样也更好看了。”

施魏因施泰格笑道：“幸好眼睛像里奥，要是全像我就不见得好看了。”

听见有人在说他，安德烈转头去看父亲，蒂亚戈在他漂亮的金发上吻了一下。小时候的安德烈怎么看都像施魏因施泰格，现在他长大了些，脸盘越来越像里奥，清秀可爱，十分讨人喜欢。

“里奥身体还好吧？”施魏因施泰格问。

“陛下身体无恙，只是劳累，”普约尔答道，“各国的使节纷纷前来，还有一大批亲王、公爵，陛下和皮克亲王要亲自出面招待，这几日下了雨，天气潮湿，陛下难免劳累，听说您带着太子殿下来了，他情绪很好，这两天已经好多了。”

“他没事就好。”施魏因施泰格叹息。儿子和蒂亚戈一起骑在马上，施魏因施泰格看了看蒂亚戈，不禁期盼安德烈也能有巴萨大皇子这样的性格。安德烈对母亲过于依赖，每次来巴萨见里奥，离开时他都哭喊着不肯回家，这两年稍微长大了些，施魏因施泰格又对他管教得严厉，安德烈这才停止了每次离开巴萨都要哭闹一场的行径。他在离开巴萨都城之后才开始哭，趴在施魏因施泰格怀里哭喊着要妈妈，施魏因施泰格一路安慰着，许诺他回到慕尼黑之后会给他什么样的补偿和奖励，安德烈直到哭累了才会停止。慕尼黑皇宫中的人们从来不提到太子的生母，以免他忽然哭喊、发起脾气来。

虽然安德烈刚刚五岁，但施魏因施泰格感觉孩子的性格已经形成了。他胆大无畏，不惧怕任何事，有时很固执，说一不二，一旦打定主意就无论如何都不会改变，但多数时候他还是安静的，也很少惹麻烦。自己并没宠坏他，虽然还是孩子，安德烈却很坚强，他曾从小马上掉下来摔伤了手臂，那时他也不流一滴眼泪，不哭不嚷，也不指责是小马或下人让他摔伤，施魏因施泰格很喜欢儿子的勇敢，也很欣慰他没有像被宠坏的孩子那样一出事就责怪旁人。

大队人马进了巴塞罗那城内。因为皇帝和亲王的大婚，城内张灯结彩，热闹非凡。里奥免去了全国一整年的税赋，并打开国门鼓励商队来到巴萨与境内人民买卖交易，这一整年的巴萨都因为他和皮克的婚礼充满了活力。

皇宫也早已装扮起来，到处都是红蓝色的彩带和装饰。普约尔和法布雷加斯把施魏因施泰格送到皇宫后离开了，蒂亚戈和马代奥牵着安德烈的手，带着施魏因施泰格走向里奥的寝宫。

穿过一扇扇门，一行人走到皇帝寝宫的会客室，推开门后，施魏因施泰格见到了久别的故人。会客室中间有一张大大的圆毯，里奥坐在一张矮凳上，手中拿着一卷公文。

“妈妈！”见到里奥，也不管有多少人在场，安德烈松开蒂亚戈和马代奥的手，扑腾腾地跑过去，一把扑到里奥怀里，小小的胳膊紧紧搂着他。

“安德烈——”里奥欣喜地抱住孩子，“我的宝贝，你又长高了。”

“妈妈我好想你。”安德烈把头扎在他怀里委屈地说。

“我也想你呀，宝贝，”里奥摸摸他的头发，孩子抬起头来，“看看呀，我的安德烈长得越来越好看了。”他抱着安德烈闭上眼睛，在他脸上吻了好几下，抬起头时施魏因施泰格也走到他面前了。

“谢谢你照顾我们的宝贝，巴斯蒂安，”里奥轻声说，施魏因施泰格在里奥脸上吻了吻，“好久不见，你最近还好吗？来的路上都顺利吗？”

“都好，不用担心我。你身体好些了？”

“好多了，前几天来的人多，一直在接待他们，现在都推给杰拉德了。”

“我也来参加你的婚礼，感觉怪怪的。”施魏因施泰格笑道，在里奥耳下吻了吻，“希望你快乐。”

里奥握着施魏因施泰格的手用力攥了攥。

“妈妈，妈妈我现在会骑马了——”安德烈拉着里奥的衣襟吸引他的注意力，“爸爸给了我一只枣红色的马，我还学了射箭，我有一副自己的小弓箭呢，大概这么大。”他比划了一个还没有自己胳膊长的距离。

“宝宝已经会这么多了？”里奥把安德烈换了个姿势放在腿上抱着，马代奥走到他们身边坐下，握住安德烈圆鼓鼓的脚踝，好奇地打量着他。蒂亚戈从桌子上端来几个果仁蜂蜜蛋糕拿来给大家吃，安德烈要里奥喂他，马代奥看着母亲用小叉子给已经五岁的小弟弟喂蛋糕感觉很惊讶，蒂亚戈见到这一幕有些想笑，认为安德烈早过了让人喂他吃东西的年龄了，他低头抿抿嘴，忍住笑意，拍了拍马代奥拿叉子的手，让他赶快吃，别只顾着看。

“我还受伤了呢，”安德烈拉开衣袖，颇为骄傲地把左臂上一条不足食指长的伤痕给母亲看，“我从马上掉下来了，但一滴眼泪都没掉，大家说我摔过一次之后就会骑马了。”

“你摔伤了？”里奥心疼地搂着他，“怎么会摔下来呢？”

“我也不知道，我在马鞍上坐着，小马一走起来，我忽然就掉下去了……”马代奥看到他的伤口，凑到安德烈身旁为他吹了吹，还摸了摸他的头安抚他。

“旁边都没下人跟着吗？”里奥转向施魏因施泰格。

“他自己发起脾气来怪谁？”施魏因施泰格笑道，“不让下人跟着，还坐不稳就骑在马上晃……”

“爸爸说我，”安德烈噘着嘴在里奥怀里像小兽一样拱着，“妈妈，爸爸他说我——”

“好好，不说你了，妈妈不让他说，”里奥转向施魏因施泰格嗔怪道，“不许说安德烈。”

“好了，我不说了，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“他太爱撒娇了，里奥，到你身边就变了个人，在家的时候他不这样的。”

“撒娇有什么不行，每年就能见我一两次，还不让孩子撒娇了？你说是不是，安德烈？”

“是！”安德烈理直气壮地说道，有了母亲给他撑腰，他说起话来底气十足。他撅着肉肉的小嘴，模样可爱，里奥一年没见到他，孩子健康平安，还长得又高又漂亮，里奥不由得想把他留在身边多住一段时间。里奥在他脸上吻了一下，安德烈坐起来，抱着里奥亲了好多下，蒂亚戈看着他幼稚的样子又笑了。

里奥和皮克的婚礼在三天后举行。因为他最小的孩子从异国回到巴萨，里奥这几天晚上破例让皮克住他自己的房间去了，里奥每晚都和安德烈一起睡。安德烈在母亲面前十分乖巧，他喜欢和里奥在一起，母亲说什么他都听，让他做什么他都愿意。晚上安德烈穿上母亲为他准备的红蓝色睡衣安安静静躺在母亲身边，不缠着他讲故事也不哭闹，几乎不像是和母亲长期分离的模样。

虽然年纪小，但安德烈听到人们说里奥要结婚了，也为此好奇起来。晚上睡觉时他揪着蓝色的睡衣袖子，问里奥他是不是要结婚了。

“是啊，再过三天就是婚礼了。”

“爸爸也结婚了，很久以前，”安德烈玩着里奥的手，“他和三个人结了婚，所以我有三个哥哥和两个姐姐，爸爸那边的哥哥和姐姐，还有弟弟妹妹，”他强调道，“那你和爸爸结婚了吗？”

“不，我们没有，”里奥答道，“虽然没结婚，但我们还是有了你。”

“唔……”安德烈哼哼着，忽然问道：“那你们以后也会有小宝宝吗？你和那个长的很高的人？他亲了我，他脸上好多胡子，好扎人……”

“他是皮克亲王，宝贝，我叫他杰拉德，”里奥说，“嗯，我们也会有小宝宝。”

安德烈好一会儿没说话，问道：“就是……一个哥哥或者姐姐？”

“那是你的弟弟或者妹妹，不是哥哥姐姐。”

“哦……”安德烈在里奥怀里滚了滚，抱着他的头、贴在里奥脸上问：“那你还会喜欢我吗？”

“当然会，妈妈一直喜欢你，安德烈，”里奥搂住他，“你是我的孩子，我永远爱你。”

安德烈放下心来，对母亲的话坚信不疑，他咯咯咯地笑着，在毯子里滚来滚去，直到里奥抓着他的脚把他拉回来。

“快睡觉，安德烈，明天还有好多事呢。”

孩子安心地摊开胳膊腿睡着了。

第二天开始安德烈一直缠着妈妈，因为与他见面的时间少，里奥一整天都和他在一起，无论是和大臣见面还是接见外国使节。皮克也很喜欢他，安德烈怕痒，皮克故意亲他，孩子总会嚷嚷着又笑又叫。蒂亚戈和马代奥每天都来和安德烈一起玩，他们按照父亲的教导和小时候就养成的习惯，做什么都让着安德烈，他们喜欢这个漂亮的、每年只能见面一次的金发弟弟，于是他要什么都给，两个人都哄着他。

 

在三个月的忙碌与准备后，里奥与皮克的婚礼终于开始了。里奥为这场婚礼已经等待、准备了很多年，可以如愿成婚是他地位稳固、力量强大的标志，而且与皮克结婚会让拉玛西亚血统联结得更紧密，他不仅血统最纯正、家族地位最高、最富有，也是自己从小到大的朋友。从最初登基开始算起，这可以说是里奥感觉最志得意满的一天了。

从这天早上起床时里奥有些头晕，但他还是神采奕奕，心中充满胜利感。

“你还好吧？”皮克问。

里奥摇摇头：“我没事。”

“你紧张了吗？”皮克笑道。

“怎么可能。”里奥笑了一声，接过仆人倒好的一大杯清水。今天的早餐不似往日丰盛，里奥这几天胃口不好，一直要求饮食清淡些。反正婚宴上有七十七道菜，足以让所有人撑破肚皮。

早餐后里奥见到了孩子们。蒂亚戈和马代奥都穿上了为皇子在盛大典礼时准备的正式服装，加泰罗尼亚的金色绸缎绣着巴萨的标志和梅西家的狮子图腾，安德烈穿着滚着金线的白色华服和红色斗篷，以示他拜仁储君的身份，虽然年纪尚小，但安德烈仿佛早就知道自己将是国家的统治者，他努力做出沉稳的模样，倒还真有分年幼君王的样子。

孩子们按照礼节与母亲和皮克亲王问好，负责教导孩子们在仪式上怎么做的人再一次强调了细节，在陛下和皮克亲王走上红毯时他们要跟在后面，不能走的太快，也不要东张西望，待陛下和皮克亲王在圣坛上站好后，他们要一起走到母亲身后七步之外的位置站好。孩子们点头，在屋子中试着走了两次，他们都做对了，年纪最小的安德烈也认真地板着面孔，唯恐哪一步走错。

婚礼在正午时开始了。里奥戴上镶嵌红蓝宝石的王冠，身穿代表加泰的金色外衣，披着绘有巴萨纹饰的红色长斗篷，皮克按照拉玛西亚传统穿着象牙色戎装，两人从百米长的红毯上走过，三个孩子分别手捧王冠、长剑和盾牌跟在后面，个个神情严肃，目光直视前方。

红毯足有百米长——甚至可能超过百米，这段距离将让所有人都有机会近距离一睹巴萨统治者的风采，一些远道而来的使节们在之后的宴会上只能坐在距离皇帝和亲王很远的位置，但新人一同走过红毯给了他们足够的时间满足自己的好奇心。

里奥向正前方的圣坛走去，王冠的沉重恰到好处地让他昂起了头，他不必对任何人故意展示自己的骄傲，这是他保住的国土，他捍卫的国家，他凭借军功和力量争得的王位，这是在他的统治下日益昌盛的巴萨，他自己赢得了这一切，现在他与皮克结婚，他的王位更加稳固，拉玛西亚的影响力也越来越大，没有人比他更有资格感到骄傲。

他的人生中有许多荣耀的或惨痛的日子，昆卡的大获全胜，利纳雷斯的初次战败，第一次让皇马人签下投降书，第一次负伤昏迷，与罗塞尔和反对派持续多年的较量，最初登基时的内忧外患……但那一切都会被今天婚礼的光芒所掩盖，这是他人生中最重要、最荣耀的一天，他的婚礼宣告着巴萨的昌盛和拉玛西亚的强大，这会是他一生中最值得纪念的一天。

里奥稳稳地迈着步子向前走，接受红毯两旁众人的注视，就在里奥迈上圣坛的台阶时，他脑中忽然闪过一个奇怪的念头，刚刚红毯旁的人群中似乎有个孩子，里奥忽然被一阵惊慌摄住了心脏，那像是他的孩子，他真正的大儿子，他在多年前亲自送走的、与罗纳尔多的孩子。

心脏如鼓声连击发出震耳的声响，里奥压抑着慌乱向人群中望去，却没见到任何一个孩子，目光所到之处只有各国的使节与本国的达官显贵。里奥回过头来，继续迈上台阶，他没表现出慌乱，皮克却发现里奥的手忽然间冷了，他诧异地看向里奥，他表情无异，只是微微皱起眉头。

众人都看见梅西稳稳地迈上台阶，只有里奥自己知道脚下的大地如何绵软摇晃。他的大儿子，他一定见到他了，刚刚的怎么可能不是他……惊疑不定，里奥用余光扫视人群，还想再看看那个身影，但目光所及之处并没有孩童，忽然席卷而来的悲伤冲散喜悦与骄傲，他克制着不要表现出来，可对那孩子的想念早已涌了上来，同时到来的还有一阵强烈的恐惧。不能去想他，里奥提醒自己，空着的那只手攥紧了，不能被人发现他的异样……

迈上圣坛，三个孩子依次走到里奥那一侧站好，主教站在皮克与里奥之间，开始宣读他们的婚约与责任，里奥耳中只有阵阵轰鸣，他还在想自己刚刚见到的那个小身影——他真的看见他了吗？还是自己的幻想？那个在人群中忽然出现的孩子，他的面孔与里奥记忆中的大儿子如此相似，那孩子今年正好十岁，正应该是比蒂亚戈高一点……他面庞秀气，眼睛如宝石般闪亮，一头黑发与罗纳尔多一模一样……里奥用余光看着一旁，还期待自己能再见到他。这不可能是臆想，里奥机械地开了口，重复主教的话，对他与皮克的婚姻起誓，心中只有刚刚见到的那个身影……他的孩子，他一定见到他了，那一定是他的大儿子，如果是幻象，孩子眼中的复杂——那些渴望、依恋与痛苦怎么会如此明显？

皮克牵起里奥的手为他戴上戒指，里奥也为他戴上刻有自己名字缩写的婚戒，两人面向众人，接受他们雷鸣般的欢呼和掌声，里奥脑中嗡嗡作响，一片眩晕，他看着人群，徒劳地在其中寻找那个穿着白衣的小身影。

他的大儿子。里奥闭上眼，与皮克亲吻，脑海中全是刚刚见到的那张望着他欲言又止的面孔。他在孩子出生第二天将他送走，他曾在边境与罗纳尔多无言无语地相遇，第二次见到他那还在襁褓中的、被他抛弃的孩子。

睁开眼时，里奥眼底微微湿润，皮克为他的动情惊讶，更紧地攥住他的手，里奥为皮克完全不知情的缘由对他笑了，眼底的苦涩被镇静的伪装遮住，礼堂内外，人们欢呼着巴萨万岁，拉玛西亚万岁，梅西万岁，里奥从容微笑，目光在人群中无望地流连，寻找他分别多年的孩子，但那里再也没有那抹小小的白色身影。

 

顶着烈日向马德里行进时，科恩特朗还在劫后余生的感叹中。

“我的克里斯啊，你再怎么也不至于这样吓唬人啊。”

他第十几次感叹道。这怪不得科恩特朗，在婚礼当天送过礼物之后，科恩特朗本应该带着皇马众人迅速启程，但他就在他哼着歌准备离开时，他的随从忽然告诉科恩特朗，他看见罗纳尔多将军的儿子也出现在婚礼现场，刚刚本来想把他拉回来，但孩子在人群里一转眼就不见了。

“那不可能，”科恩特朗牵着缰绳呆滞地否定，“他才十岁，怎么会千里迢迢跑到巴塞罗那来？”

“我的大人，我真的看见他了，他的衣服上还有罗纳尔多将军的家徽，我不可能看错！”

科恩特朗还是呆了几秒钟才反应过来，“快快快，所有人一起去婚礼现场，把克里斯找回来……”

他和属下们匆匆忙忙又赶回现场，尽量不引人注意地在人群后面穿梭着寻找，终于，科恩特朗在圣坛附近的红毯处见到了那个斗篷上绣着罗纳尔多“R”字家徽的小身影，他一把拉过来克里斯，拽着他急匆匆地走了。忽然听说克里斯跑到这里来，科恩特朗脑袋也迷糊了，做事未加考虑，他本应该想到不能这样拉拽孩子，因为孩子很可能会叫喊或者挣扎起来、引起旁人注意，但克里斯毫无反应，仿佛失神了，被科恩特朗一把拉走，一声不吭。

科恩特朗没注意到他的反常，只希望没有人对刚刚这一幕留心，他怕再出乱子，带着克里斯和皇马众人匆匆离开巴塞罗那，走出都城时才松了一口气。

“我的克里斯啊，你怎么会忽然跑到这儿来？你爸爸知道吗？他要是发现你不见了，一定急疯了……”

科恩特朗劫后余生般不住感叹，过了好久，孩子才第一次开口：“我跟着商队一起过来的。”

商队，科恩特朗头痛地扶额，那帮见钱眼开的商人，克里斯给了他们钱，他们就同意一个没成年的孩子和他们混在一起、千里迢迢赶到巴塞罗那来，更让科恩特朗气闷的是，这只商队是皇家集结的，浩浩荡荡的队伍就跟在科恩特朗带领的使节队伍后面，他气闷自己怎么会没发现克里斯，但转念一想，商队里有上百人，一个小孩子混在里面想不被人发现也很容易。

“你跑到这儿来干什么？”他又问。

克里斯又不说话了。科恩特朗默默叹息，想到孩子长大了，可能到了叛逆的年龄，这样胆大妄为的事都做得出来。科恩特朗打量着克里斯，刚刚注意到孩子的衣服十分干净，用白衣胜雪来形容也不足为过，可明明都赶路这么多天了，他就算带了几套换洗衣服，衣裳也应该有些脏污或褶皱才对，他又不是大人，怎么能把自己照顾得这么好呢？

“克里斯，你的衣服好干净啊，这套是新衣服吗？”科恩特朗问。

克里斯抿着嘴点点头，还是没说话。见孩子无心和他聊天，科恩特朗不再问了，心有余悸地想着要把克里斯留在自己帐篷里看好他，不能让他再跑开。

 

夜里科恩特朗和克里斯在同一个帐篷里睡着了。科恩特朗恨不得给孩子戴上脚镣以免他跑掉，睡觉前他和克里斯说了半个晚上，让他千万不要再跑开，克里斯不答话，只一直点头，科恩特朗睁着眼睛撑到半夜，终于困得受不住之后才睡着。

克里斯没睡，他甚至都合不上眼。在婚礼之后，他脑海中只有母亲的身影。十年了，他终于知道母亲是谁了。

这本应该是个大哭大笑的夜晚，他终于实现了自己多年的愿望，见到了母亲。曾有一个瞬间他和自己那样接近，他的母亲，巴萨的王，里奥·梅西，他披着帝王的服饰，头戴皇冠，在红毯上远远走来。克里斯无法动弹，在他无数次的想象中，他毫不怀疑见到母亲时他会满眼盈泪，他会崩溃痛哭，扑进母亲怀中，但真正见到母亲时，他只是站在人群中望着他，一动不动，眼睛眨也不眨，甚至不能浮现泪水，那会让他看不清母亲，他必须抓紧这唯一的机会好好看看他，把他刻在心里。

要记住他太容易了。克里斯回想自己见到的画面。回忆与想象重叠，他曾无数次听人们说起梅西，他是巴萨的统治者，他是皇马的仇敌，他狠辣冷酷，他所向披靡，他击溃皇马，他让马德里人遭受屈辱，在敌对的阵营里，克里斯不能确定人们对梅西的描述是否公正，但他有一件事他完全确定，梅西是强大的、不可战胜的，甚至在父亲没告诉他梅西是他生母这一事实之前，他也从父亲口中听说过，梅西在战斗中如何顽强，如何英勇，有勇有谋。

在知晓他的身份之前，梅西只是一个传说。克里斯年纪还太小，他自记事起就和父亲住在皇马与里斯本边境的军营中，他的记忆里只有与里斯本的战争，并没有上一代人对巴萨的仇恨。他听了许多梅西的传闻，他不像大人那样仇恨和厌恶这个击溃皇马的巴萨人，对他也没有盲目的崇拜，他只知道一些道听途说的事，梅西强大，英勇无畏，巴萨在他的统治下兵强马壮，蒸蒸日上，他是个可怕、可敬的敌人。

知道他是自己母亲时，克里斯正在崩溃的边缘——或者说，他已经崩溃了。父亲一直不告诉他母亲的身份，他从小就听着人们在背后说他是没有妈的私生子，传言说他母亲是异国的旅人，是布料商人的儿子，是达官显贵的情人，是已经结婚的有夫之妇，甚至最恶毒的流言说他母亲是敌国的奸细和娼妓。父亲罗纳尔多知道他被欺负，知道他有委屈，却不知道他承受了多少。从六、七岁开始，克里斯就努力让自己不去理会别人的话，他从父亲嘴中得不到答案，于是只好自己想象，他希望母亲如传言中所说是异国的旅人，在经过马德里时和父亲相爱，但他有不得已的苦衷必须离开，所以只好在生下自己后走了。他想象中的母亲温柔又安静，罗纳尔多说克里斯的下巴和脸庞轮廓很像他妈妈，于是克里斯会花费很长时间看着镜中的自己想象母亲的形象。

每隔几天，每一周，每个月，克里斯都会听到有人说他是私生子。那就是我的身份，克里斯倔强地想，我是私生子又怎么样，我会比你们所有人都更勇敢，等我长大了，我会正式加入军队，等我为皇马流血、为皇马争得土地时，再也不会有人说我是私生子。他常年累月这样想着，长大成了与母亲见面外他最期盼的事，只要长大他就能脱离现在的一切，只要长大。

罗纳尔多一直以为孩子坚强，不爱流泪，事实上克里斯经常自己躲起来哭，他一哭就是好久，但从不让任何人知道。他的委屈太多，年纪太小，如果不流泪一定会逼疯他。他在深夜里躲去没有人的角落，眼泪一滴滴掉着，他呆坐着，不哭出声，也不擦拭，只等着眼泪流干，但随着年纪的增长，他的眼泪越来越少，受了委屈也只是不发一言地把自己关起来，一声不吭地独自度过一整天。

身为罗纳尔多将军的儿子，尽管是私生子，他也还能保留几分尊严，人们在背后偷偷叫他私生子，没有人会当面这样提起，孩子们知道他父亲是罗纳尔多，于是对这个私生子也有几分畏惧，他们不会当面说克里斯如何如何，只是一直孤立他，见到他时如同见到瘟疫般保持着距离，却因为对他的好奇不会离开，只远远地望着他。

偶尔会有人试着挑战克里斯，几个孩子一起欺负他，年纪小时克里斯会哭着回家，他哭得喘不上气来，哭着问父亲为什么别人欺负他，为什么他没有妈妈。对于这两个问题罗纳尔多都没有答案，他只有一句话教给孩子，别让他们欺负你，你是我的儿子，被人欺负了就要打回去，哭有什么用。

反击比起哭泣实在是再好不过的应对方式。五岁起克里斯就开始打架，他从小就在军队里长大，对于成为战士十分渴望，见到士兵操练他也会有模有样地模仿起来，虽然年纪小，克里斯却能很容易打退比自己大一两岁的孩子。没人知道他躲起来独自哭的样子，人们看到的都是他不服输地和别人打架的画面。克里斯总是被孤立，他和其他孩子出现在一起时都是打架的时候。

拳头虽然能击败对手，却不能打散他心中的愤怒和委屈。直到克里斯十岁生日那天，他的不甘和怒火忽然爆发。让他发火、失去理智的那件事就像人们所说的，压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。在他满心欢喜想要安静地、好好地庆祝自己的生日时，他小小的、珍视的快乐忽然被打破。

那天下午他自己跑去河边，将养了很久的小鱼放走，希望他们可以找到妈妈。他本应该带着家里的侍从一起出门，但克里斯喜欢自己跑来跑去，他不怕别的孩子欺负他，他习惯了被挑衅，也从不害怕和人打架。他自己出了门，带着一罐子鱼去了河边。

一群在河边玩耍的孩子发现了他。他们共有十几人，克里斯瞟了他们一眼，不想在生日这天和他们浪费时间，自己拿着罐子在河边走，找到一处最合适的地方后，他站在石头上，将小鱼一条条捧起来放进河水中，希望它们都能找到妈妈。

孩子们望着他，交头接耳地议论着，他们想看看他在干什么，于是向克里斯这边越走越近，看见他从罐子中向外拿小鱼。

“他真笨，”一个孩子低声说，“一股脑倒进河里不就得了。”

克里斯看了他们一眼，知道他们在议论自己，他没理会，一只只地捧起小鱼，把它们捧在手中时在心里默念着它们一定能找到妈妈，然后再动作小心地把它们放入水中。

“私生子嘛，没有妈养的孩子肯定都是笨蛋。”另一个轻声说。这时孩子们都在几步之外看着克里斯，除了低低的说话声外一点声响都没有，克里斯听到了那句压低嗓音说的“没妈养的孩子肯定都是笨蛋”，他心中的怒火忽然被撩拨，克里斯立刻站起来，向那群孩子怒目而视。

“刚刚你们谁说的？站出来！”

孩子们一时没说话，几秒种后一个比克里斯高一头的孩子站出来，说道：“我说的，怎么了？”

克里斯对于自己没有母亲一时十分敏感，人们总在他背后对他议论纷纷，连生日这天也要听见别人说这些不干不净的话，他立刻被惹恼了。

那高个子的男孩站出来，克里斯扑过去就要打他，其他孩子一拥而上和他厮打起来。

“不许说！”克里斯叫喊着，拼命回击试图抓住他的孩子们。他力气很大，打架又熟练，打退四五个孩子不成问题，可这次七八个孩子一拥而上，还抓住他的胳膊和腿，克里斯力气再大也挣扎不过这许多人的围攻。他被四五个孩子抓着四肢动弹不得，另外几个不停地踢打他。这些孩子中有几个被他教训过，现在好不容易得了机会，当然要狠狠欺负他一次。

抓着克里斯打累了，几个小孩子跑去踢翻装着小鱼的罐子，另外五个抓着让克里斯让他无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着还没被放走的鱼儿们在干涸的岸上被踩死，红白的肠肚流出，眼睛被踩爆。克里斯发狂地叫喊起来，让他们住手，但没有人理会，他们踩烂小鱼的身体，把克里斯小心养了半年的鱼儿踩碎，破碎的肢体沾着脏污的泥土。

“放开我！放开我！”他拼命挣扎着，一直带在身上的小马玩具掉了出来，孩子们发现玩具后一句话也没说，拿起石头就向着小马砸去，被克里斯视如珍宝的小马在顷刻间四分五裂，他们掰掉小马的头扔进河中，拆下他的四肢，扯掉漂亮的鬃毛和马尾，撕坏被克里斯抚摸过千百次的马鞍。

毁坏了所有能毁坏的东西，孩子们推开克里斯，一哄而散。克里斯呆坐在河岸上，他被打得站不起来，过了好半天才忍着痛爬起来。他用正在流血的手收起小马的一片片残骸，然后走回家去把自己关在房间里，他望着残骸一动不动，一句话也不说。

晚上罗纳尔多回来了。他照常来探望儿子，并给他带了礼物，打算要为他庆贺生日。推开门后他立刻知道事情严重了，十岁的儿子坐在地上，他脸上有伤，衣服脏污不堪，鞋子也不翼而飞，他面前摆着平常碰都不肯让别人碰一下的小马，它们已经成了残骸，连头都不见了。

罗纳尔多立刻俯下身想要拥抱儿子安慰他，克里斯迟缓地伸出一只手，示意他不要靠近自己。从没见过儿子如此绝望的模样，罗纳尔多被吓到了，一动都不敢动。空气滞缓时，克里斯用颤抖的声音开口了。

我刚刚试着从窗户上跳下去。但这里太低了。

孩子的一句话就让罗纳尔多浑身发抖，他不敢相信自己听到什么。他刚要问，克里斯抬起头来，眼泪从他稚嫩的脸上大滴大滴滚下来，孩子的声音带着浓重的鼻音，他的声音颤抖着，他浑身都颤抖着，他拿起小马的碎片，抬头向父亲说道，我不想活着，我想爬到房顶上去，掉下去摔死。

他咬牙切齿，以稚嫩的绝望地向父亲宣告。

“你在说什么？”罗纳尔多平生第一次被巨大的恐惧包围，他一把抱住儿子，“我知道你受了委屈，但不要说这种话——”

“你知道我受了委屈！”克里斯大喊着，“你永远都知道我受了委屈！但你一点办法都没有！你让我打回去，每一次我都照你说的做了，可这有什么用？我永远都是私生子！我把别人打走就能改变这件事了吗？我就不是私生子了吗？所有人都瞧不起我，在我背后指指点点，我是私生子，我没有妈，每个人都看不起我，没有人喜欢我，没有人和我一起玩，所有人都恨我——”

“你怎么能这么说！”罗纳尔多吼道。

“因为就是这样！你早就知道是这样！”他吼叫着，在说完第一句话后声音就走了音，他高喊着，声音高亢，罗纳尔多被他的喊声和话中的控诉惊得浑身战栗，孩子用破音的嗓子哭喊着，“都是你的错！妈妈不要我，为什么你不杀了我！”他哭号起来，“我连妈妈都不知道是谁，有人说我妈妈是别人的情妇，是娼妓，是来勾引你的奸细……”他不管不顾地哭叫着，不过几句话就喊破了嗓子，后面说出的话罗纳尔多都无法分辨是什么，他被震得耳膜发疼，全身从血肉到骨头都在战栗，他拼命锁紧双臂，但克里斯挣扎得太厉害，他几乎要抱不住了。

孩子一直哭喊，嗓子早就破了，声音沙哑，喘不上气，罗纳尔多词句错乱地安慰他，拍着他的后背让他顺过气来，克里斯以罗纳尔多几乎控制不住的力气哭闹了半个小时，他哭喊尖叫，喊破了喉咙也要不住地控诉，眼泪以从未有过的决堤之势冲刷着脸庞，他的胳膊拼死般挣扎和挥舞，他的脚乱踢乱打，踢到罗纳尔多身上，也重重地踢到他心上。到最后孩子耗尽了力气，终于不再挣扎了。他说不出话，流光了眼泪，只偶尔咳嗽一声，红肿的眼睛空洞地望着墙壁。

“克里斯，你没事了，不要理会别人的话，记住你是罗纳尔多将军的儿子，你比所有人都勇敢。”罗纳尔多还在劝着，他被孩子想要死去的恐怖震慑，到现在还没缓过来。

克里斯一直不说话，过了好久，他才用沙哑的声音说道：“告诉我我妈妈是谁。”

他的声音心灰意冷，彰显着一个孩子所能承受的最大程度的绝望。

这次罗纳尔多知道自己不能再搪塞了。孩子已经失控，已经崩溃，如果再不告诉他答案，他很可能会做出让自己后悔的事。

罗纳尔多梳理着孩子的头发，吻了吻他的额头。克里斯本应该拒绝，但他已经没力气了，像个无法动弹的木偶一样被父亲抱在怀里。

“他是里奥·梅西，巴萨的……你知道的那个梅西。”

克里斯有好久都没说话，半晌后说道：“你在骗我。”

“我骗你的话你会从房子上跳下去，我怎么会骗你？”罗纳尔多问，他捋着孩子的后背为他顺气，“梅西以前和我们打过仗，你知道，那时候他还是将军，他在皇马和巴萨的边境和我们打仗，我们的军队在边境扎营，我在那时候认识了他。”

孩子一动不动，不说话也不打断他，也不知道他是不是相信了。罗纳尔多缓缓讲述着，他与梅西在战场上曾刺伤对方，但后来他们彼此喜欢，可这份感情不能公开也不能持续……

你知道我们和巴萨是敌人，他在生下你之后把你送过来，你的衣服和小毯子都是巴萨的红蓝色，他是储君，马上要继承王位，不能养育一个与仇敌的孩子，他把你送到我身边，我也不能公开你的身份，如果被人知道你母亲是梅西，你可能会被杀掉。

他甚至找出钥匙，把锁在箱子深处的、克里斯被送来时候的衣服和襁褓给他看。事实上这些东西不该留着，如果被皇马人发现它们、从而推断出克里斯的生母是巴萨人，这一定会让他们父子都陷入灾难，但罗纳尔多还是留下了这些东西，十年后它们终于派上用场了，孩子接过曾经包裹过自己的毯子和小衣服看着，罗纳尔多相信这些可以让他信服自己说的是实话，但克里斯依旧沉默。

他把所有事都告诉克里斯，孩子不言不语地听着，也不知他是不是听进去了，他不问，也不说话，哼都不哼一声。罗纳尔多一步也不敢离开，让人送来晚饭，克里斯不肯吃，罗纳尔多一直抱着他哄着，安慰他，说梅西没有不要他，是不得已才和他分离的。

“你不是早就知道他的事了？”罗纳尔多劝慰，“他和拜仁的皇帝还有一个儿子，不是也被他送走了？孩子在拜仁，他每年只能见到一次。”

这句话终于换回了克里斯的反应，他用沙哑的，罗纳尔多认不出来的声音说道，“这么说，我只是他另一个不要的孩子。”

“不是，”罗纳尔多立刻否定，“只有你是爱情带来的孩子，其他的孩子，他都是不得已生的，因为他是巴萨的君主，他必须和很多家族加强联结，甚至是国外的皇室，那些都是政治婚姻，你知道政治婚姻吗？”他说着自己也不知道真假的话，反正这种事没办法找梅西验证，除了当事人谁也不知道这样的婚姻到底是出于爱情还是策略，“就是两个人互相不喜欢也可以在一起，为了他们的国家好，就像……”罗纳尔多举了几个皇马人的例子，那确实都是政治婚姻，并且也带来了孩子，他用克里斯认识的人举例，克里斯一定能明白过来。

“所以你是特别的，知道吗？你是他唯一一个并非被政治婚姻带来的孩子，他喜欢你，他爱你，才愿意生下你，不能和你见面他也很难过，就像你一样难过。”

罗纳尔多说着，反复向孩子强调梅西爱他，没有抛弃他，他是特别的，是由父母相爱带来的孩子，和政治婚姻的后代不同，他说得口干舌燥。到了深夜，罗纳尔多将孩子紧紧搂在怀中睡了，他睡得不安稳，一整夜都在害怕克里斯会悄悄离开，或如他之前所说的那样从屋顶或窗户上跳下去。

那天晚上孩子并没逃走，接下来的半个月也没有。克里斯不再向他问母亲的问题，仿佛一夜间变了个人，他的话更少了，安静得让罗纳尔多心慌。

 

在罗纳尔多疏忽大意的一天夜里，克里斯悄悄离开了。他早听人们说今年梅西要和皮克大婚——又一次政治婚姻，克里斯想——而皇马将会派去使节象征性送给他些礼物，只是为了避免不让巴萨心血来潮找个借口挑衅皇马罢了，现在皇马专注于里斯本线的战争，不能再分心对付巴萨。克里斯打听到使节出发的时间，并听说商队也会跟着一同前往。他提前收拾好行装，在一天夜里出发，追上商队，混入其中，和他们一同前往巴塞罗那。

一路上克里斯不断向人打听梅西的事，他究竟是什么样的人，他长什么模样，他有几个孩子。人们将他当做好奇的、爱打听的小孩，对他讲了一些，有人喜欢闲聊，克里斯用自己随身带的零钱从商队中买些吃的东西，与愿意和他讲述梅西的人分享。他带了足够的金钱，这些钱让他混在商队中顺利抵达巴塞罗那，也让他听说了足够多的与梅西有关的事。

他知道梅西的几个孩子和他们的父亲，他们都比自己年纪要小，这样说他果然是梅西的第一个孩子，是他的大儿子……当然，这一切都是在父亲没有说谎的前提下。他需要真正看一眼梅西，他要确定他是否真和自己有着相似的下巴和脸庞，确定他是否是自己的母亲。

克里斯有许多荒唐的愿望。他知道这些都是奢望，于是在想象时就告诉自己这些不会实现，他只是这样想一想而已。那些想象给了他许多安慰，他想象自己混进了皇宫，在一间富丽堂皇、满满装饰着巴萨红蓝的房间里与梅西单独见面，他一眼就认出了自己是他的大儿子，并且抱着他痛哭失声、不肯松手，他想象梅西将他留在巴萨，写信给他父亲说他要把克里斯留在巴塞罗那，因为这是他最喜欢的孩子……

克里斯脑海中的奢望越来越多，但他能清楚地区分想象和事实。于是在想象中他与母亲紧密相依、永远留在他身边。在现实中他小心地看护着自己的行装，那里面放着他最好、最正式的一套衣服，无论与母亲见面的场景如何，他都要穿着这身最好的衣服和他相见。

二十天后，克里斯跟随使节队伍和商队抵达都城，婚礼当天他跟着皇马的使节混进皇宫，他年纪小，衣着华丽，人们一看就知道是贵族人家的孩子，谁都不会防范，他混进人群中，在圣坛附近的台阶那里等着，婚礼上的人好多，他生怕自己的衣服被挤脏了，那样母亲见到他时就会认为他是个穿着脏衣服的孩子了。

他等了好久，终于听到有人宣布梅西陛下和皮克亲王来了，他挤在人群中看着，梅西越走越近，看清他面孔的第一眼，克里斯心中溢满了他甚至都不懂的钻心疼痛和甜蜜，那确实是他母亲，自己的脸庞轮廓与他一模一样，他们的耳朵和下巴也十分相似，父亲所言非虚，他的母亲不是身份卑贱之人，他母亲是巴萨的统治者，是一国之君，是皇帝。

克里斯在一无所知的情况下度过了十年来最快乐的几秒钟。但那时他甚至不知道自己是什么感觉，他全身都被满涨的情绪溢满，仿佛身体里挤满了正在膨胀的、随时会炸开的水球，从脚趾到大腿，从双手到眼睛和头皮，他的身体被鼓胀的情绪水球填满，他受不了这样的感觉，这样多的痛苦和幸福，他会晕过去，他会哭出来，他会崩溃和发疯。

与他以为的不同，他没有哭喊，甚至没有声音和动作，他望着母亲，以他所不知道的渴望和崇敬望着他，不知道他脸上已经被复杂的痛苦、委屈、幸福与不敢置信填满，他知道泪水在涌动，但他抑制它们的到来，不是现在，不是这一刻，眼泪不能阻挡他望向母亲的目光，任何东西都不能。

他看着母亲一步步走来，越来越近。他的帝王服饰和繁重王冠都不能彰显他的身份与力量，他是梅西，那传说中的无与伦比的人物，他是梅西，也是他的母亲，自己是他的第一个、也是唯一一个被爱带来的孩子。他是特别的，他克里斯不是私生子，他的母亲是帝王。

他看着母亲走来，目光无异于在看着一尊神。那样多的委屈和痛苦忽然都有了答案，人们侮辱他，误解他，诋毁他，欺负他，这一切忽然都没关系了，拥有一个这样无与伦比的母亲。

在最为短暂的瞬间中，在他目不转睛看着母亲时，母亲的目光忽然与他相对，转瞬间克里斯脑海中如爆炸一般，他清楚地看到了母亲眼中的惊讶和颤动，他认出自己了……他认出我了……

克里斯全身僵硬，就在情绪终于要爆炸的一瞬间，一只手把他拖出人群。克里斯像个布偶一样被拖走，根本没有反抗的意愿，他感觉不到任何东西，脑中反复回想着刚刚母亲认出他时的眼神。

他还记得我……他认出我了……

没有人看到的泪水从他眼中喷涌。这时的他如木头人一样没有反应，但克里斯知道，在世界上的某个地方，此刻的自己正在嚎啕大哭，就好像他从未哭过那样，就好像他在为自己的一生哭泣。

 

科恩特朗把他带回马德里，在路上让信使提前去给罗纳尔多送了消息，告诉他克里斯在自己身边，他溜到巴萨来了，但无须担心，他会照顾好孩子。科恩特朗一路提心吊胆地看着他，以为孩子和罗纳尔多怄气所以偷偷跑出来，生怕克里斯哪天忽然离开。他安慰了克里斯一路，说他父亲如何爱他，夸奖克里斯如何勇敢又特别，以后一定会是很厉害的人，他哄着孩子，怕这十岁的小家伙又忽然跑掉，但克里斯听话极了，他对所有事都表现出接受和顺从，科恩特朗怎么说他就怎么答应，乖巧又安静，科恩特朗甚至担心小家伙生病了。

终于把克里斯带回马德里，科恩特朗长舒一口气，把他送回将军府。罗纳尔多见到忽然出走的儿子回家也没敢质问他或对他发火，他问克里斯去巴塞罗那干什么，克里斯静静答道，我见到妈妈了。

他只说了这一句，脸上没有表情，也不继续说下去。虽然猜到他去巴萨就是为了见梅西，但罗纳尔多还是很惊讶。听到克里斯的话之后，罗纳尔多竟然不知道说什么。过了一会儿，孩子回自己的房间去了，罗纳尔多跟过去，看见克里斯在打包行李，他说过几天就要和罗纳尔多一起出发去军营了，他要提前整理好东西。

罗纳尔多看着儿子安安静静收拾好行装。他又开始担心了，不知道孩子到底怎么了，在出发去军营前他整天整夜守在孩子身旁，生怕他再离开。但克里斯哪里都没去，他甚至从柜子里拿出让他珍视和心碎的那只小马玩具的残骸，在花园中挖了一个坑，把他们埋了进去。

罗纳尔多看着他做这一切，在儿子把土拍好之后，他问道：“要不要我再给你买一个？我知道有些工匠还会做这个，可能和这个不太一样，但是……”

“不用了，”克里斯说，他脸上甚至有一抹不甚明显的微笑，“我不需要了。”

罗纳尔多更担心了。他的忧虑表现得太明显，孩子都看出来了。克里斯走过来用沾着泥土的手掌抱住父亲，他没说话，但那个拥抱很结实，他紧紧搂着罗纳尔多，什么也不用说。与他久久地拥抱着，罗纳尔多明白过来，他可以对儿子放心了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第十三章

 

婚礼仪式之后，宴会在宽阔空旷的长厅中举行。夏日时分的花香与酒香同样醉人，菜肴一道接一道端上桌子，第七道菜之后里奥就放下刀叉没再拿起来。

宴会上热闹非凡，此时天气炎热，敞开的门窗为大厅带来一阵阵夏风，室内凉爽宜人，里奥应对着来祝贺的客人，与身旁的人说笑聊天，目光一刻也没停止在大厅中流连。蒂亚戈和马代奥、安德烈放松了精神，早已坐不住、跑去角落里玩了，保姆和侍卫守在他们旁边，宾客们带来的孩子也在玩耍，他们穿着华丽的衣服在席间追逐，金红，淡蓝，浅绿，深紫，就是没有刚刚那抹白色。里奥的目光从许多人身上扫过，他知道自己再不能见到那个孩子了，可什么也不能阻止他继续望下去，找下去。

安德烈跑到他们身边，皮克把他抱起来逗着，安德烈被他的胡子扎得痒，踢着腿不住地笑，里奥把他接过来抱在怀里，目光仍旧在厅中找寻。又一个被送走的孩子，但他至少每年都能见到安德烈，可已经十岁的大儿子却没有这样的好运，他在皇马生活，也不知道罗纳尔多把他照料得怎么样。刚刚的是幻象吗？还是他真的见到了孩子？

里奥希望能离开宴会，他无心应付任何人，不想说话也不想接受祝福，但这是他的婚礼，他是所有人的焦点，谁都可以离开，只有他不能。

唯一的安慰是怀中的安德烈，孩子乖巧地坐在里奥腿上，他抱着安德烈，不禁想象如果大儿子没有被送走，自己是否也可以这样抱着他。

但那不可能，无论大儿子还是安德烈，他们都必须离开自己。

里奥还在向人群中望着，目光扫过阿尔维斯时忽然停下。阿尔维斯……他的朋友中唯一知晓这件事的人。是里奥看错了，还是阿尔维斯确实面露焦虑？里奥盯着他看了几秒，今天是婚礼，阿尔维斯早应该与欢闹的人群一同畅饮才对，现在他却心事重重坐在桌旁，连酒也没喝。

“请阿尔维斯大人过来，”里奥对侍从吩咐，“去找哥哥们玩，安德烈，妈妈有事要做。”

安德烈听话地从里奥身上跳下去，跑去找蒂亚戈和马代奥了。

“怎么了？”皮克问。

“忽然想起来一件事，问问丹尼，”里奥语气轻松答道，并对皮克笑了笑，“不是要紧事，不用担心。”

听到里奥这样说，皮克自然不再问了，和身旁的哈维继续聊着图卢兹的军队。

阿尔维斯被侍从请来，里奥从桌旁站起，遣退侍从，和他走到宽阔的露台上。那里只有他们两人，周围没有仆人，谁也听不到他们的谈话。

“你怎么脸色这么难看？出事了？”里奥问。

阿尔维斯回头看了一眼大厅，“我不知道这算不算是‘出事了’。”

 “到底怎么了？快告诉我。”

阿尔维斯望着露台下的花丛：“皇马罗纳尔多的孩子来了，我看着他被科恩特朗带走的……他身上有罗纳尔多的R字家徽，还和科恩特朗一起离开，所以错不了，就是他。”

里奥手下粗糙的露台栏杆忽然有了热度，他看着阿尔维斯，心中苦涩至极，眼角却竟然有了丝笑意。

“里奥——”见他不知是要哭还是笑的表情，阿尔维斯吓了一跳。

“这么说……”里奥轻声说，感觉要喘不上气了，“我看到的真的是他。”

“你看到了？”阿尔维斯问，“什么时候？”

“就在我迈上圣坛的台阶之前，”里奥说道，呼吸急促，幸福又悲伤，“他站在那里……我一眼就认出他了，丹尼，那就是他……”

两人有一会儿都没说话，里奥紧紧抓着露台的栏杆，回味着他见到孩子的情景，阿尔维斯等待他回过神来，一面向大厅中望着，看到没有人注意他们时松了口气。

“你说你是怎么见到他的？”里奥问。

“图卢兹和马赛的几个随从争执起来，为这我来的晚了，匆匆赶到礼堂时看见科恩特朗揪着一个小孩子大步走了，我奇怪他怎么和一个小孩在一起，多看了几眼，孩子身上的斗篷有罗纳尔多的家徽，我一眼就认出来了，但怎么都想不到孩子会跑到巴萨来，人很多，我跟了他们几步，科恩特朗很着急，恐怕孩子不是他们主动带过来的，他那样子像是在责怪孩子自己跑到这里……后来我问接待的负责人，说皇马的使节就是科恩特朗和几个随从，并没有其他人。”

里奥听着，胸中滚热，全身都跟着烧起来。

“你看清孩子的样子了？”

阿尔维斯点头，“他比蒂亚戈高一头，头发和罗纳尔多一样是黑色的，眼睛也像他，但脸庞轮廓和你很像，”他比划着，“是个很可爱的孩子，长得又高又好看……不是蒂亚戈那种稳重乖巧的样子，看起来更像是不服输的孩子。”

就是这样，里奥说不出话，回想孩子的面容，他真的见到他了，那不是幻想。

“他已经知道我是谁了，是吗？”里奥轻声说。

“很有可能，不然不会偷偷跑来参加你的婚礼，”阿尔维斯说，“科恩特朗把孩子带走时我听他叫孩子‘克里斯’，可能他和罗纳尔多同名。”

“克里斯，克里斯……”里奥轻声重复着，那名字绕过舌尖，一阵苦涩的幸福感也随之滑过。

“你认为会有很多人知道这件事吗？知道我和他的关系？”里奥试探着问，“比如科恩特朗？”

“暂时还不能推测，”阿尔维斯答道，“罗纳尔多应该不会这么大意……别担心，里奥，如果这件事传开，巴萨也会很快听说的，既然没听到动静就不必紧张。”

里奥点点头，两人在露台上又站了一会儿，阿尔维斯重重地叹息一声，在他胳膊上拍了拍，“回去吧，今天是你结婚的日子，别离开宴席太久。”

里奥和他一起走回厅中，马代奥拿着一块糖果跑过来喂给里奥吃，里奥接受了，并在他脸上吻了吻，他和阿尔维斯一起看着马代奥兴高采烈地跑回到孩子们中间，想着的都是今天忽然出现的那个小身影。

克里斯，里奥在心中念着，他的大儿子叫克里斯。

 

与皮克成婚，既联结拉玛西亚的力量、巩固了王位，也增强了巴萨的实力。这应该是里奥人生中最快乐惬意的一段时光，国内大小动乱皆无声息，城邦兴旺，众臣为国事兢兢业业，朝中再没有反对的声音，他正值新婚，皮克待他体贴入微，两人感情越来越深，一切都在向最好的方向发展。

除了他的孩子，他那不知道是否已经平安抵达马德里的大儿子。

里奥擅长掩饰，即使朝夕相处，皮克也从未发觉里奥的异常，他像每个刚刚新婚的人一样，快乐无忧，与恋人如胶似漆。

里奥睡得不好，婚礼之后，每晚他都会在半夜醒来，无一晚例外。他反复梦到克里斯，他穿着白袍的小身影不断出现，他在婚礼的人群中穿梭，他出现在圣坛前，他站在红毯上，里奥渴望拥抱他，想要再看看他，但孩子不断跑开，无论里奥如何呼喊他都不会停下，也不会回头看母亲一样，仿佛在报复多年前里奥对他的抛弃。

一个星期后，皮克也终于发现了里奥的反常。他食欲不振，睡眠不足，明明没有国事要处理却是乏累的样子。皮克问他究竟怎么了，里奥回答，可能忽然放松下来有些不适应。

“不适应什么都好，不适应‘放松’可不行，”皮克揽着他的腰，“现在我们结婚了，有我，有哈维和塞尔吉奥，我们会把所有事都帮你处理好，只留下最关键的事让你做决定，好不容易有一个和蒂托一样出色的国君，巴萨可不能把他累坏了。”

“累不着我的，早习惯了，”里奥靠在他怀里，“不用担心，过几天就好了。”

皮克命人为他准备助眠的酒，还让医生开了调理身体的药。里奥虽然不会在半夜经常醒来了，但梦中那个小小的影子从没离开过，白昼时的里奥像每个新婚的人那样轻松自在，在夜晚却要不断回到追逐大儿子的梦里。他在睡眠时紧攥着床单，在梦中哭喊寻找，离开都城、翻越重山，寻找被他抛弃的孩子。

梦中又下起了雨，里奥累极了，这样的追逐让他精疲力竭，他躺在征战后的战场上，头顶苍穹染血，雨水狂暴，他躺在混合鲜血和泥水的草地上，知道自己永远不能找到他的孩子。他不肯见自己，他不会原谅自己。

这样的想法让里奥难过，他宁愿万箭穿心也不想被孩子憎恨。他躺在血水中动弹不得。然后雨水渐渐停了，他感觉到有什么东西在腹部动着，里奥凝视着血色褪去、露出蔚蓝的天空，他摸着肚子，那里确实有什么在动着，仿佛无声地呼唤着，吸引他的注意力，同他讲话。

里奥醒了。天已经大亮，皮克在身旁熟睡。自己的手同梦中一样，正盖在腹部，但皮肉下没有任何东西在动。

里奥明白过来。不会这么早就能动，孩子还太小了，现在只是刚刚出现……

皮克翻了个身，发现里奥醒了，亲密地搂住他，吻了吻里奥的眼睛。

里奥仍旧平躺着，一动不动，他拉过皮克的手放在自己腹部。

“这里，杰拉德……”

“什么？”皮克迷糊地问。

里奥望着天花板，那里像梦中染血的天空一样涂着浓郁的红：“我们的孩子在这里。”

 

里奥的怀孕终止了他连日的噩梦。刚刚结婚一个月，这样快就怀孕让里奥和皮克都喜出望外，虽然已经有过几个孩子，但这次与以往不同，里奥将迎来他第一个嫡出的孩子，无论是男是女，他都是巴萨境内血统最纯正的继承人，虽然还未出生，但他已经是众臣默认的储君了。

这次怀孕里奥的反应很小，他有了最为安静乖巧的一个孩子，胎儿在他肚子里静静地住着，偶尔伸出手或脚贴在里奥的肚子上，里奥几乎能想象出他蜷缩在身体中的模样，他乖巧又放松，偶尔缓缓动一动，转来转去，很快就又安静了。

已经几年没怀过孩子，里奥心中的柔情忽然被唤醒。他的孩子们都来的太早，那时他自己也还没长大，国内还不稳定，有许多事要他分心，怀着克里斯时颠簸流离，生下蒂亚戈时王位还不稳固，马代奥在肚子中六七个月时他还整日和大臣们议事，拿着各地的公文与他们从早到晚地吵着，有了安德烈的第二天他就怒火攻心地手刃仇人，被溅了满脸满身的血……只有这一次与以往都不同，国内安稳太平，里奥自己也不再是没长大的孩子，他体会到从未有过的期待，在怀孕之初就满心欢喜地期盼着，并事必躬亲地为孩子准备好一切。

近九个月后，里奥的嫡子出生了。他在出生时哭了一会儿，里奥只抱了抱他，孩子就乖巧地收了声，他还没睁开眼睛，紧紧闭着眼依附在里奥身上，在母亲的臂弯里安心睡着。里奥知道孩子有可能在夜里哭闹，做好了准备要半夜醒来哄他，但他的小儿子安静地睡着，一声不吭。

第二天清早时皮克在床边打量着孩子，他们已经确定为他取名米兰了。

“他好乖啊，都不哭，”皮克摸着孩子的小手，“你知道他像在干什么吗，里奥，他看起来就像在一心一意睡觉、好从睡眠中吸取能量似的。”

“你说的好奇怪，”里奥笑道，但皮克这样一说里奥也有这种感觉，孩子咕哝着小嘴睡得专心致志，小手攥着拳头，倒真像是在认真睡觉，“好好睡吧，然后好快点长大。”里奥轻轻摸着米兰脑袋上只能勉强看出是头发的绒毛。

蒂亚戈、马代奥和各自的父亲也来探望了小宝宝。皇室已经好几年没有新成员加入了，他们对米兰都很欢迎。

“他比安德烈还小，”马代奥小心地摸着米兰肉肉的脚丫，“还不会说话呢。”

“他太小了，”蒂亚戈也感叹道，“要过上好久他才能和我们一起玩。等到安德烈来了就也能看见小宝宝了。”

“你们还见过这么小的安德烈呢，那时候他也这么小，但你们一定早忘了。”里奥说道。

蒂亚戈和马代奥疑惑地看了看对方，谁也不记得见过这么小的安德烈了。

“安德烈这么大，”马代奥比划了一下，“他比米兰宝宝大多了。”

“也比米兰吵多了，”里奥回忆当时的情景，安德烈大哭起来的时候，三四岁的蒂亚戈和马代奥都仿佛被吓呆了，“那孩子脾气可真大，在肚子里的时候就总是踢我，哪像米兰这么乖。”

“我能亲他吗？”马代奥问。

里奥抱起米兰，马代奥小心翼翼地亲了他的脸颊，并喜滋滋地笑了。

“小宝宝有奶香味。”他对蒂亚戈小声说，蒂亚戈回答说一定是因为小宝宝刚出生的关系。

里奥抱起米兰，他紧紧闭着眼睛，仿佛打定主意要在睡饱之后再睁眼看看他到来的世界，他的嘴巴咕哝着，小小的手蜷缩成软软的拳头，他看起来和每个婴儿一样，看起来和里奥的其他孩子没有分别，但里奥知道米兰是与众不同的那个。他是嫡子，是已经坐稳王位的梅西和家族根基雄厚的皮克的后代，他在看着自己最小的孩子，也在看着巴萨未来的统治者。

 

在一整个月的准备后，皇宫为米兰的出生举行了一场盛宴。每个孩子的出生都会有庆祝酒会，但里奥要求米兰的庆祝酒会要办的盛大，规模仅仅略小于他与皮克的隆重婚礼。庆祝酒会将持续一整天，城内的达官显贵纷纷送上贺礼，宴会桌从大厅一直摆到门口的小广场。

宴会开始之前，施魏因施泰格带着孩子来了。安德烈习惯了每年一次的长途旅行，他在乏累的旅途中从不会表现出不耐烦，他精力旺盛地骑着自己的小马跑来跑去，和施魏因施泰格的随从用小木剑试探着比划，施魏因施泰格对这个孩子很骄傲，虽然性格有些执拗，但安德烈小小年纪就勇敢无畏，个性十足，相貌又漂亮，十分惹人喜爱。

他们走进巴萨皇宫的路上遇到了许多来庆贺小皇子诞生的大臣，见到施魏因施泰格后人们对他和安德烈问好，并对这个有一半拉玛西亚血统的孩子发出由衷的赞叹，小小年纪的安德烈已经生了一副英俊的面孔，姿态从容优雅，落落大方，人们赞叹着，说他不愧是皇室的孩子，不愧是拜仁的继承人。

“现在巴萨也有了自己的继承人了。”

安德烈听人们骄傲地说出这句话。他知道母亲有了小宝宝，为此对那孩子更好奇了。这么说来他和自己一样，以后也会是皇帝。

走到熟悉的皇帝寝宫，安德烈兴冲冲地走了进去，却发现母亲的房间和记忆中大不相同了。

屋子里多了好多东西，有衣服、小毯子、各种各样的玩具，窗边还多出一张舒适的大躺椅，旁边有两个放着各种物品的小桌，躺椅旁有几把软椅和小凳，还铺了一张雪白绵软的地毯——人们走过那里时都绕开地毯，似乎它虽然被铺在地上却不是可以踩的。

第一次，安德烈见到母亲时没有叫着“妈妈”欢快地扑过去，他年纪尚小，却一眼发现现在的母亲和从前不同，他怀中抱着安睡的宝宝，安德烈不能又跑又叫地跑到他身边去，也不能抱住他。

他迟疑地站在门口，放缓了脚步。父亲向母亲走过去，安德烈放慢脚步跟在后面。

“见到你真好，巴斯蒂安。”里奥从躺椅上坐起来，施魏因施泰格走过去，在挨着他的一把椅子上坐下，吻了吻里奥。

“快过来呀，安德烈。”里奥笑着向孩子伸出手，安德烈忽然有了分胆怯，仿佛母亲怀中抱着一个宝宝，他身边就再没有自己的位置了。

“妈妈，”他走过去，里奥伸出胳膊搂着他，在他脸上吻了吻，“见到您很高兴。”

“怎么还怕生了？难道安德烈忘了我？”里奥笑着问道，搂着孩子不松手。安德烈低头望着他怀里的小宝宝，他占据着母亲的怀抱。

“你是不是责骂孩子了？”里奥感到奇怪，向施魏因施泰格问道，“他怎么一副受委屈的样子？”

“怎么会，一路上我们都好好的，他很听话，我责骂他干什么？”施魏因施泰格说，他把安德烈抱在腿上，“你怎么了，宝贝？见到妈妈不高兴吗？”

“高兴。”安德烈小声说，他感觉不太好，母亲没有像以前那样开心地拥抱他、让自己坐到膝盖上，也没有一直抱着自己不松手。

“你累了吗？”里奥摸着安德烈的脸和头发，“妈妈让人给你准备吃的东西好不好？哦，你还没和米兰打招呼呢，看，这是你弟弟，安德烈，他叫米兰。”

安德烈伸出手去，极为抵触地在那呼呼大睡的小婴儿手上摸了摸。

“你好，米兰。”他轻声说，垂下目光，不想看占据着母亲怀抱的陌生孩子。

“这是你哥哥，米兰，”里奥吻了下米兰的小拳头，婴儿睡得很满足，他在里奥怀中动了动，一声不吭地继续睡着。

“现在就给安德烈准备饭菜，先拿些糕点和饮料来。”里奥嘱咐道。仆人立刻出去了。

“看起来挺健康，”施魏因施泰格捏了捏米兰的小胳膊，“过不了几年就能长得又高又壮了。他爱哭吗？”

“很少哭，”里奥答道，安德烈注意到一提到这孩子母亲就面带微笑，“有时候晚上会要喝奶，那时候会哭闹两声，但喝到了就不哭了。”

施魏因施泰格和里奥聊了一会儿，安德烈闷闷地听他们说从前的事，又说到自己和米兰的不同，安德烈爱哭爱闹，施魏因施泰格带他回拜仁之后还要六七个保姆轮流照顾他，每个都照看不了多久就要换下一个人来，谁都禁不住他那样哭闹。

里奥摸了摸安德烈的头发，笑着说那是因为安德烈有活力。听着母亲的夸奖话，安德烈还是高兴不起来，他坐在父亲膝盖上，紧紧地贴着施魏因施泰格的胸膛、抓着他的衣服，好像这样能带给他安全感。

“这襁褓好漂亮，是特意着人定制的？”施魏因施泰格注意到婴儿的襁褓，上面不仅有巴萨标志，还有里奥自己的家徽，作为婴儿用品来说，襁褓的用料和做工有有些过于苛求了，“简直像登基时的手工和衣料。”

里奥笑了：“是我特意嘱咐的，所有东西都用最好的，这可是巴萨的储君。”

安德烈的手碰到小宝宝的襁褓，他抵触地把手收回来，看着糕点也没兴致吃。

施魏因施泰格和里奥闲聊着。里奥为孩子准备了最好的一切，哪怕是小物件也都是精挑细选。地上那张雪白的毯子也是留给米兰的，让他再长大一些之后好在上面爬。安德烈看了看绵软的地毯，他在拜仁宫廷长大，精致的物件见得多了，但记忆中也从没有过这样华丽漂亮的地毯。每次自己回拜仁母亲都会为他带上许多礼物，可安德烈总觉得母亲给米兰准备的东西要比为自己准备的好多了。

 

晚饭前蒂亚戈和马代奥来了，他们已经开始每天上课了，晚上刚刚下课，他们就跑来探望米兰。两个孩子见到安德烈十分高兴，探望过米兰后就把安德烈拉到一旁和他玩，晚饭时两个哥哥围着他说话，吃过饭后又跑去一起玩了。

“你看见小宝宝的眼睛了吗？有这么大，”马代奥比划着，“他还对安德烈笑了呢。”

“他喜欢我们，也喜欢安德烈，”蒂亚戈把自己的拼装小城堡给安德烈玩，自己在他旁边坐着，“米兰的下巴最好看了，肉肉的。”

“头发也好看，”马代奥说，“软软的，和我的不一样。”他摸了摸自己的头发。

安德烈拼装着城堡，委屈地想到母亲还没有拥抱他，还没有像从前那样把自己抱进怀里、抱在腿上。

“你怎么不说话，安德烈？”蒂亚戈问。

安德烈摇摇头，心不在焉地攥着手里的城堡零件。

“要放在这里，”蒂亚戈握着他的手，把那块小部件放到城堡上，“然后就可以把这面墙拼上去了。”他拼好墙壁的零件递给安德烈，后者接过来，慢吞吞地安装到城堡上。

“我想睡觉去。”安德烈说，他看了眼房间另一边的母亲，他一直抱着小宝宝不松手，就好像永远不会放开一般。盼着母亲松开米兰，好好抱一抱自己是不太可能了。

“可现在还很早呀。”马代奥歪着头。

“安德烈从很远的拜仁来，他累了。”蒂亚戈帮着弟弟解释道，“走吧，我们送安德列去睡觉……咦，你每次来巴萨住在哪里啊？”

“住在妈妈房间里。”安德烈低着头说，他感觉到这次再想和母亲一起睡已经不可能了。

“那我们去问问妈妈吧。”蒂亚戈拉着他的手，马代奥也一起拉着他，三个孩子走到里奥旁边，告诉他安德烈想睡觉了，可不可以再住在妈妈的房间里。

“这次不行啦，抱歉，安德烈，”里奥吻了吻他，“妈妈要照顾米兰宝宝，他还太小，只有一个月大，不能离开人，如果我不哄着他，他会哭的。但安德烈已经是大孩子了，可以自己睡了，是不是？”

安德烈点点头。

“让他在我房里吧，”施魏因施泰格说，“在拜仁他有自己的房间，但在巴萨还没独自住过，送他回我房里就行了。”他对仆人嘱咐道。

“晚安，安德烈。”里奥在他额头上又吻了一下，并抱着米兰、让他也在安德烈脸上啃了一下。安德烈闭着眼睛亲了妈妈的脸，低声对他道了晚安。

蒂亚戈和马代奥握着安德烈的手把他送回房间，他们想再陪安德烈玩一会儿，但安德烈说自己困了，于是两个哥哥也对他道晚安后离开了。

施魏因施泰格还没回来，安德烈钻进被子里蜷缩着。他来了一个下午，妈妈都没有拥抱他，而且这还是他第一次来到巴萨却要住到别的房间里。

就连去年大婚时，安德烈也还是睡在里奥的房间里。因为里奥每年只能见安德烈一次，舍不得同他分开，晚上也要抱着自己最小的孩子一起睡。但现在他有了米兰，也顾不得远道而来的安德烈了。

 

浴室中蒸腾的水汽让镜子染上一层白雾，米兰伸着手要去摸镜子，里奥拦住他，镜子冰冷，孩子会吓一跳。里奥刚刚从水中抱起米兰，他像条滑溜溜的小鱼，还正手舞足蹈地挥舞着，湿淋淋的小手摸着妈妈的脸，不住笑着。

人们都说里奥是巴萨百年内最好的将军，是可以与比拉诺瓦齐名的皇帝，无论外交还是内政处理起来都得心应手……里奥有过许多赞誉，但一个合格的母亲从不在这赞誉中，他自己也清楚。

众人都知晓他把自己和施魏因施泰格的孩子送去拜仁，里奥自己更不会忘记他丢弃了自己真正的大儿子。至于蒂亚戈和马代奥，里奥虽然喜爱那两个孩子，却很少有时间去陪他们，他花费时间在国事上，待到国家稳定后，孩子们已经长大了，他们习惯了只每日请安、陪伴母亲一会儿的生活，他们在宫里长大，有许多仆人打理他们的饮食起居，两个皇子的父亲心思细腻、认真谨慎，孩子们得到悉心照料和最为得当的教育，里奥无需为他们费心，有空时让他们来陪自己待一会儿，看孩子嬉笑打闹，或骑马练剑，这就是他与孩子相处的全部了。

米兰的出生让里奥忽然变成了最称职的家长。里奥从来都以为自己只会在国事上用心，只会爱着统领千军万马这一件事，他没耐心应付婴儿的叫嚷和哭闹，蒂亚戈在饭桌上吵嚷时里奥会把他交给保姆，马代奥哭闹时布斯克茨会抱着他去隔壁的房间哄，至于安德烈，里奥更是因为知道要和他分离而有意和他保持距离。

可米兰不一样。他的出生让全境上下都为之庆贺，让巴萨有了储君和继承人，但在里奥看来，就算抛开米兰的身份不说，他也是最特别的那个。

他的嫡子，他正式大婚后的第一个孩子，他最小的儿子，最聪明、最惹人怜爱的一个。

米兰出生后不到一个星期，里奥就认定了他是自己最有灵气的孩子，他陪伴其他孩子的时间不多，蒂亚戈和马代奥或许也有同样的资质，但里奥所知甚少，他看到的都是米兰的聪明和特别。所有发生在米兰身上的事情在里奥看来都与其他孩子不同。在比蒂亚戈早了至少一个月的时候，米兰就会翻身了，可以自己坐起来，在马代奥还只能咿咿呀呀地喊叫时，米兰已经会叫妈妈了。他是里奥的孩子中最早会说话的。

米兰不要保姆陪伴，不要父亲安慰，他只要里奥。偶尔在睡醒时发现身边没有母亲，米兰会不满地哭闹起来，保姆或皮克来哄他时，米兰就算止住了眼泪也还是满脸委屈的样子，直到里奥到他身边来，直到里奥抱起他。躺到母亲的臂弯里，米兰带着泪花的眼睛不再无神地垂下，他抬起头来，大眼睛看着母亲一眨一眨，睫毛间的泪花跟着闪烁，里奥轻轻摇晃手臂，米兰看着他就会笑起来。

米兰，里奥叫他，孩子抬起肉呼呼的小手，嘴里含糊着发出一声响动作为回答。里奥抱着他走到窗边，阳光炫目，米兰趴在里奥怀里躲避着阳光，呜呜地叫着表示不满。

小儿子在成为里奥世界的中心时，也成了他的一剂良药。每个孩子的出生都不能让里奥减轻自己对大儿子的愧疚，直到米兰的到来让这一切有了改变，里奥想起克里斯的次数少了。米兰成了他生命中仅次于巴萨的重要存在。

他是巴萨的继承人，是里奥寄托希望最多、也是最用心培养的一个。米兰没有辜负他的期待，随着年龄增长，他的聪明伶俐表现得越来越明显。里奥悉心培养着这个孩子，他是巴萨的储君，未来的统治者，自己作为国君要对他和他未来统治的国家负责。里奥对米兰最关切，也最为严厉。

在米兰长大一些后，蒂亚戈和马代奥每次都要在米兰完成了课程休息时才能和他玩耍，他们很喜欢这个弟弟。唯一对米兰有些疏远的是安德烈，但巴萨的人都认为这很正常，他常年在拜仁，很少见到兄弟们，对最小的弟弟感情淡也可以理解。

 

 

第十四章

 

安德烈躺在树上，层叠的枝叶将他遮挡在里面。他的两个哥哥，十三岁的蒂亚戈和十二岁的马代奥都在都城军营，安德烈不能去打扰，至于弟弟米兰，安德烈一直对他喜欢不起来，离他远些还来不及，更不可能和他一起玩了。安德烈与他和母亲三人相处时总感觉别扭，无意间母亲总会忽略自己。他不喜欢那种感觉，以后便不再黏着母亲了。

他甚至想过不要再每年都来巴萨了。他对施魏因施泰格提过一次，意料之中地遭到了父亲的反对。这不仅仅是为了安德烈，每年去巴萨也是父亲与母亲见面的机会。更何况施魏因施泰格会带着大臣来，他们还有很多国事要和母亲商讨，再者——

“你不想见里奥了？”施魏因施泰格问，“一整年没去巴萨，连我都很惦念他，你反倒不想见母亲了？”

“不是不想，”安德烈答道，“但我去了也没什么意思，母亲有别的孩子要照料，也顾不上我，我去添什么乱呢？”毕竟不能直接说反正母亲每天都和米兰在一起，我去了也是多余，安德烈只好这样回答。

“你是他的孩子，怎么会是添乱？里奥也很想见你。”

只是确认一下我是不是还好罢了，和我聊几句天，说说话，一起吃午餐晚餐，还可能在他身边呆一会，但无论做什么，母亲心里都是米兰，他记挂着米兰的课程，记挂着他的进步与不足，将国事外的所有时间都花在这个儿子的培养上，自己在他心中恐怕早被排到最后了。

安德烈不想去，在巴萨他不过是里奥的又一个孩子，无足轻重，但在拜仁他是太子，独一无二，没有人会忽视他，他也不必整天看着米兰占据母亲的全部注意力。

“而且我和你妈妈还有国事要商量，我们不可能不去巴萨，如果我去了、你却没去，他会怎么想？”施魏因施泰格问。

“好吧。”安德烈匆匆答应，结束了话题。但他知道母亲会怎么想，他会问父亲自己怎么没去，在父亲解释过之后，他唏嘘两句，这件事就算是结束了。母亲和父亲谈起国事，不再提他，临走时为自己捎过来几件礼物，而父亲在巴萨的这些天，米兰会一直在母亲身边，和每一天一样。

以前来巴萨还能和蒂亚戈、马代奥一起玩，现在他们都去了军营，安德烈更觉得无趣了。本来安德烈可以在母亲身边陪着他，但米兰的在场让安德烈“被忽略的外人”的身份更加明显，他宁愿自己打发时间。下午时他和几个亲王家的孩子们玩了半天，他们普遍都在六七岁左右，安德烈已经十岁了，很快和他们玩腻了，他不想回房间呆着，于是自己爬到树上去躺着，拿着弓箭等猎物飞过。

巴萨这地方也没什么好处，连只鸟都没有。他躺在树上望着。

自米兰出生后，安德烈对来巴萨拜访一事的心情就复杂起来，他既期待见到母亲，又抵触会被母亲忽略。他那样看重米兰，安德烈还是个孩子也一眼看清了事实：自己不必争母亲的喜爱了，他争不到。

但安德烈毕竟是里奥和施魏因施泰格的儿子，眼看想要争得母亲的喜爱和注意力已然无望，他干脆利落地放弃了，他的性格果断又执拗，让自己烦恼的事他一概不去想。在拜仁他听从父亲的话，听从皇室的安排，每天跟着许多不同的老师学习课程，和父亲一起去军营，还和他一同骑马打猎，虽然少了母亲的关爱，但安德烈还是认为他的生活没什么可挑剔的，就算每年在巴萨的日子让他烦闷，但在拜仁他可是有足够的时间让自己开心。

到十岁时，安德烈开始理解母亲的决定。把他送去拜仁确实是最好的选择，在拜仁他是一人之下万人之上的太子，但在巴萨，他只是有一半拉玛西亚血统的皇室边缘人。

等了好久也没有鸟飞过，安德烈放下弓箭，揪下一片叶子玩着。正看着叶子上的纹路时，他忽然听见母亲的声音传来。侧头去看，只见母亲和哈维一起走来，米兰也和他们在一起。

安德烈垂眼望向他们。米兰走在中间，拉着母亲和哈维的手蹦蹦跳跳，正在说着什么。

“……所以要穿过海峡才能到摩洛哥。”

“什么海峡？”

“直布罗陀，”米兰说道，他重复了一遍，觉得这个词的发音很有趣，“我们要从直布罗陀坐船才能去摩洛哥，但是那里很远，在南边……”

“老师给你讲了摩洛哥吗？”里奥问。

米兰摇头：“我在一张图画上看到的，就在我们南面很远的地方，比马德里还要远。我不认识直布罗陀那个词，问老师以后他告诉我的……”三人在凉亭旁坐下，米兰用手指在桌子上画着，“我还没坐过船呢，妈妈，我是说很大的大船……”

他比划着，手舞足蹈地对母亲说着。一只蝴蝶落到安德烈手指上，安德烈暂时被蝴蝶吸引走了目光，但耳朵还在听米兰说话。

那孩子滔滔不绝地说起来他刚刚的课程。安德烈不得不承认听米兰说话并不讨厌，虽然年纪小，但他说起话来很有条理，他结束了上午的课程，吃过午饭后会睡一会儿，天气不热了再去上课，直到晚饭时才结束。

安德烈对课程没什么感觉，他既不喜欢也不讨厌，但听米兰的语气，他倒是对上课很热衷，就像玩闹一样。

就连远在慕尼黑，安德烈都早早听说了米兰如何聪颖过人，去巴萨拜访回来的使节会说，大臣们会讨论，就连母亲给父亲写信也会提到（告诉父亲这些干什么呢？）。他天资过人，四岁时梅西就安排老师给他上课，从最基本的拼写开始学起。原以为四岁开始学东西对孩子来说太早，但米兰吸收知识的速度和热情又快又多，四岁时他有两个老师，五岁时就增加到六个了，老师们每天为他准备充足的课程教他，米兰孜孜不倦地学着，但他仍对安排满的课程不满意，他央求母亲说自己也想骑马，想学弓箭，想去军营，里奥这时候后悔太早给米兰讲历史已经晚了，孩子早就迷上军队和作战了。

安德烈听着米兰和母亲说了好半天。其实自己做的并不比米兰差，只是他远在慕尼黑，做的再出色母亲也看不见，他也不能每次来巴萨都不停地告诉母亲自己又学了什么。

仆人送上茶点，米兰拿出一张小地图，看起来是为了孩子学习特意绘制的简版地图，他用手在上面比划着，拿着小茶杯当做堡垒或士兵，自己玩了起来。

“从圣塞到马德里……”他摆着杯子，然后把糖块也拿来。

米兰独自玩着，里奥和哈维聊起巴萨的另外两个皇子。蒂亚戈想去边境，但哈维认为现在还太早，而且蒂亚戈以后主要会在朝中辅佐米兰，统帅军队对他来说是第二位的。再者，军队是马代奥将来的位置，哈维不想让蒂亚戈去边境，至少不要这么早就去。何况边境没在打仗，去了也很难学到什么，能磨练一下自然好，但这和在都城军营里也没区别，蒂亚戈现在更重要的还是专注朝政。

安德烈留心听着，他听过父亲说蒂亚戈是按照哈维为榜样培养的，果然他们说了没几句，里奥就说他更想让蒂亚戈留在都城、专心政务。

那么等到以后自己即位，要和巴萨洽谈的时候就是和蒂亚戈打交道了。安德烈想着。他倒是挺喜欢蒂亚戈。

“……但我们的皇子不能不去边境，”哈维说，“他们迟早要去，和马德里的战争也早晚都要开始，无论是戍守边疆还是带兵打仗，他们两个谁都逃不过。”

“又没偏心说不让他们去，但是现在孩子们年纪都还小，蒂亚戈刚十三。”里奥说。

“还真有刚刚十三就上战场的，”哈维喝了口茶，“你记得皇马的罗纳尔多吗？他儿子就在战场上呢。”

“你的意思是十三岁进军营？”里奥问。

“我的意思是打仗，他已经上战场打仗了，至少参加过三四次了吧。”哈维说。

“上战场？”里奥问，“在——还不满十四周岁就上战场？他现在十五岁已经打了两年仗了？”

安德烈的耳朵竖了起来。他自己也很少听说这样的事。

“我也很惊讶，”哈维答道，“但传言说那孩子很不寻常，一个人解决的里斯本士兵比两个成年战士还多，他这样出类拔萃也正常，毕竟他父亲是罗纳尔多，他能差到哪去？”

 “可是——可是罗纳尔多，他疯了吗？怎么能让自己的孩子这么小就去打仗？”

“这就没人知道了，他是军队的主帅，想让谁上战场就让谁去，如果我手下有这么能干的孩子，我也不会白白让他在军营里待着，”哈维停顿一下，“话是这么说，但十三就开始打仗确实年纪小了点。我想让蒂亚戈过了十五岁再去边境，无论打没打仗，都在边境住一年，他是皇子，有这个义务。”

里奥没说话，米兰拿起一块糖，伸着胳膊要喂给母亲，里奥接过来含在嘴里，把米兰抱回自己怀中。

里奥知道皇马和里斯本一直在打仗，上一次听到的消息说马德里没取得多少进展。他们占了几座城，但都不是大市镇，里斯本人反复打回来，想拿回被抢走的土地。在这之前的许多年卡西都没向里斯本进军，那地方虽然不大，但打起仗来和巴萨一样难对付。如果皇马想多占据一些土地之后再休战，那么战争再继续个三五年都算短的。皇马的情况不好，连年征战，和巴萨结束战事没多久就转向里斯本，罗纳尔多几乎是住在边境了，孩子也从小跟着他在军营里……可住在军营是一回事，上战场打仗又是另一回事。他怎么能允许孩子这么小就去冒险？

一阵风吹过，窸窸窣窣，树叶落下来几片。米兰抓起叶子玩着。里奥回想着他在五年前见到大儿子时的情景，在脑海中费力地勾勒他现在的模样。他已经开始上战场了……罗纳尔多不该让孩子这么早就去打仗，他万一受伤怎么办？出了意外怎么办？

更让里奥忧心的是，就算结束了和里斯本的战役，皇马也不会安分，顶多休息一年半载，他们还是会对巴萨卷土重来。巴萨不能疏忽大意，皇马的军队常年驻扎在西线边境，待他们完成了对里斯本的进攻、将目标转移到东线时，巴萨必须准备好抵抗。等到蒂亚戈和马代奥去边疆时，或许战争已经开始了。他们兄弟在战场上见面已经无可避免了吗？

与专注政治的哈维不同，蒂亚戈不仅了解如何处理国事，他同样有带领军队的知识。布斯克茨统领都城军营，他向蒂亚戈讲述作战方法，告诉他如何统领队伍，蒂亚戈谦逊认真地吸收着他能学习到的一切，每一天都在成长。里奥一直为蒂亚戈的聪慧好学骄傲，但一想到克里斯已经开始打仗、他们终有一天会兵戎相见，他宁愿自己的孩子对军事一窍不通。

两个儿子不在身边，他们中的一个已经是太子，无需挂念，另一个却在战场上打仗。里奥不敢想象克里斯在沙场上的情景，努力让思绪回到现在，去想就在他身边长大的、不会让他忧心的孩子。

“你知道蒂亚戈说什么吗，”里奥想起孩子们的话，对哈维提到：“有一天下午他陪米兰玩，我快睡着时忽然听见他说‘以后我帮你处理朝政，马代奥帮你守护国家，小米兰什么也不用担心’，”说着他笑了，仿佛在转瞬间忘掉了对大儿子的牵挂，但转眼间笑容又被忧伤覆盖，“真要像听起来那么容易就好了，战争迟早会开始，他们是皇子，都会上战场，也会受伤，我只希望不要有严重的意外发生。”

哈维沉默一会儿，这是个没有人愿意讨论，但他们始终绕不过去的话题。

“我不能给你盲目的信心，只能把孩子们遭遇风险的可能降到最低，这需要他们自身的力量，还有外界的帮助，但在战场上我们安排再多人保护他们也可能会有危险，我们需要强大的军队，还有强大的援助。”

里奥叹了一声：“幸好我们还有安德烈。”

听到自己的名字被提起，安德烈诧异地盯着母亲。

“我以前想过自己是不是太早生下孩子了，但现在看来，当时的选择都没错，蒂亚戈和马代奥正在长大，两个人都很努力，也做好准备去承担皇子的责任了。安德烈以后也会给我们很大帮助，他会是拜仁的皇帝，拜仁和巴萨联结紧密，对外界更有威慑力，如果出现任何难以处理的状况，拜仁都会伸出援手。”

“幸好当时生下他了，”哈维笑了笑，“你考虑得比我更多，我还没想到这个孩子该怎么办，你就决定把他送到拜仁了。现在看来，几乎没有比这更正确的做法了，施魏因施泰格宠他，早早立了他当太子，其他皇子都没有和他竞争的能力，整件事比我想象得要顺利多了。我们有了坚不可摧的同盟。”

“唯一的缺点是拜仁太远了，如果在马赛或者米兰就好办很多，”里奥摇摇头笑了，“不该这么说，有拜仁做我们的同盟已经很好了，他们是军事强国，一旦巴萨需要帮助，无论施魏因施泰格还是安德烈，都会帮助我们的。”

“你有两个孩子都是皇帝，”哈维说道，“但我很庆幸蒂亚戈不是太子，我很高兴他以后能辅佐米兰，这样蒂亚戈不会有君王的压力，也会减轻米兰的负担，”他暂停一下，“大家都知道你看重米兰，但我知道蒂亚戈也是个特别的存在，毕竟他是你的第一个孩子。”

而我是外人的孩子。安德烈望着树叶。

 安德烈没再听他们又说了什么，他听不见了。

但我会是个有用的孩子，就像母亲说的那样，我可以帮助巴萨……

哈维和里奥带着米兰离开了。安德烈攥紧了弓箭，心脏剧烈跳动着。

明明早就知道事情如此，在听见母亲亲耳说出这些话时安德烈还是感觉刺痛。他不是母亲的第一个孩子，也不是继承国家的那个，而且也没有完全的拉玛西亚血统……我是他的孩子不假，但也是他“坚不可摧的同盟”的一部分……

一只鸟落到树梢顶端，那是只肥胖的知更鸟，射击的角度正好。安德烈攥着弓箭，忍着想要把它射下来的愿望。不仅是这只鸟，他渴望弓箭能射穿更多东西，穿过皮毛、心脏，甚至穿破骨头。忽然间他渴望一只钢铁铸成的箭，能穿破盾牌和骨肉，可以粉粹一切，那些模糊的东西，模糊的敌人……他不能怨恨母亲，只是感觉到极度的不适和恼怒。

树梢上的鸟儿拍拍翅膀飞了起来，安德烈抓过弓箭一把将箭射出，已经飞起的鸟被箭穿透身体，掉到地上。

安德烈从树上跳下来，被箭穿透的鸟儿还在地上挣扎，翅膀无力地扑腾着，小小的身体像是在抽搐。安德烈将箭一把从鸟儿身上拔出，它不再动了，金色的胸脯上都是鲜血。安德烈丢开知更鸟的尸体大步离开了。

 

与此同时在巴萨西方，在皇马与里斯本的边境，克里斯再度被敌人包围。他被好几人同时围攻，情势紧急，他没空分心去看到底有多少人在合力围攻自己，只要有一秒半秒分心他早就人头落地了，克里斯还不想冒那个险。

“我们打不赢这一仗。”

这一战开始前，克里斯听见科恩特朗对父亲说。里斯本重新集结军队，与皇马顽抗，罗纳尔多收到探子从敌军阵营传回的消息，他们比皇马现有的军队多了三千人。

“应不应战都是送死。”科恩特朗说。

“还没开始打，现在不是说丧气话的时候，多三千人就能打败我们吗？”罗纳尔多说道，但克里斯能听出父亲语气中的不确定，他也不能保证这一仗会赢，但他同样听得出来，父亲会一如既往竭尽全力。

“他们轮换了兵力，我的将军，”科恩特朗用讽刺的语调说，“他们用休养生息大半年的队伍和我们作战，我们的人还是一个月前受伤的那批！”

可这也怪不得皇马。克里斯在门外站着，被冷风吹得头皮发麻。皇马北境不太平，他们不得不调去军队应付，太子马丁在阿隆索的带领下与北境的敌人顽抗，而东部的巴萨常年在边境集结军队，为了避免他们忽然开战，皇马一直有大批军队镇守在那里。

“现在让军队从东边调过来也晚了，里斯本人正在向我们迎过来，我们除了应战还能怎么办？”

“想办法少死几个？”科恩特朗问，“你现在还想用原来的计划吗？”

罗纳尔多沉默片刻，阴郁地开口了：“只能这样。”

“你不能把克里斯从冲锋队伍里调出来吗？”科恩特朗问，“以前就算了，这次太危险了，我不想让他送命。”

“不能，他是队长，”罗纳尔多答道，“他不会有事。”

科恩特朗再度开口，这次克里斯听不清了，他说话速度很快，克里斯知道他一定生气了。他不想继续听下去，于是从父亲的帐篷前离开，一回头险些撞上卢卡斯，两人都吓了一跳。

“你在干什么呢？”卢卡斯问，他是卡西和拉莫斯的二儿子，比克里斯小四岁，他长得很高，只是身体瘦弱。

“他们在说话，我就不进去打扰了，正要走，”克里斯说，“殿下有事？”

“没事，随便走走，”卢卡斯答道，“马上又要开战了吗？”

“听说是这样。”克里斯回答，心想着这从没来过军营的皇子可别是害怕了，他从小身体就不好，一直没来过军营，这是他第一次到军队中来，但并没有人给他安排职务，他只是个来军营“视察”的皇子。

“你会上战场吗？”卢卡斯怀疑地望着他，谨慎地没让自己的声音流露出不信任。

“会，我是冲锋队的队长。”

“就是说你要负责在前面开路……率先冲到敌军里面去？”

“是这样。”克里斯答道。

卢卡斯有一会儿没说话。他不信任克里斯能做出这样的事，率先杀进敌军中去开路，这么艰难的任务，他这种十五岁的小孩是做不到的……虽说他长得和大人一样高。

“你打过几次仗了？”他又问。

“七次，”克里斯答道，“我们和里斯本一直在打，大大小小许多场战役。”

他很小年纪就上战场了，卢卡斯听说过，罗纳尔多的私生子在战场上十分了得，甚至有人猜测他的母亲也是皇马军队里的人。卢卡斯和克里斯的交集不多，从小克里斯就不和他们一起玩，后来他一直在军营里，只有新年时卢卡斯才会见到他几次。小时候的克里斯有些冷漠，总是避开其他孩子，现在他长大了，也进了军队，看上去安静又话少，但卢卡斯听军营里的人说他打起仗来可是个没人敢招惹的狠角色，死在他手中的里斯本人比许多成年士兵还多。可他看起来并不像是会杀死很多人的类型。

“你参加过的这几战我们都赢了吗？”卢卡斯问。

克里斯摇头：“输了两次，我们支撑不下去了。”

卢卡斯点点头，心想着就算他看起来厉害，也并不总是常胜将军。

“这么说你也不是每次都能打赢了？”卢卡斯问。他从没上过战场，对这个比自己大四岁却打过七次仗的同龄人十分好奇，何况他还是罗纳尔多将军的私生子，这让他的身份更有趣了。

克里斯不想和他说下去了。卢卡斯比太子马丁小七岁，他没上过战场，也没再军营里待过，和马丁完全不同，马丁已经肩负起储君的责任，并在皇马北境作为副将出战，但卢卡斯还是一副什么都不懂的样子。幸好国家不是要交到他手里。

“没有人能每次都赢。”

“但巴萨的梅西就能，我听说他每一仗都赢。”卢卡斯说。

克里斯望着卢卡斯华丽耀眼的白色披风，忽然奇怪起为什么自己要花费时间和卢卡斯交谈，他刚刚听到了皇马即将在战役中以少敌多的消息，下次开打必定是场苦战，自己是否能活下来都是个问题，他竟然还要回答卢卡斯这些不知所云的问题，他甚至搬出梅西来。

“我还有任务在身，殿下，先告辞了。”他绕过卢卡斯离开了，将巴萨和梅西的名字一起抛之脑后，他只有即将到来的战役要考虑。

一天后，战事提前开始了。虽说里斯本多了三千兵马，但在战场上克里斯也看不出来他们的兵力究竟比皇马多了多少，他只有奋力杀敌这一件事要做，敌人前赴后继围过来，他们都生着一样的面孔，举着一样的刀刃，表情同样狰狞恐怖，向克里斯嘶吼着冲过来。

这一仗开始时天气晴好，现在却落着豆大的冰雹。好极了，神不知道该保佑哪个国家就干脆用一场冰雹把他们都砸得狼狈不堪。有人围到自己身后，克里斯知道把后背暴露给敌人有多危险，也不管这一下能不能有足够的力量把人打倒，克里斯没空想了，他挥着沉重的盾牌向左侧打去，一连三个人被他的盾牌打翻在地，克里斯终于有了喘息之机，这才看清现在他有四个敌人要面对。里斯本的士兵擅长顽抗，皇马与他们打了近十年也没能如愿吞并这个国家，克里斯干脆放弃长剑，以盾牌为武器向敌人反击，在已经疲乏到不能挥剑攻击时，盾牌确实是个很好的武器。克里斯不知道盾牌有多重，小时候他根本提不起来这笨重的东西，还希望能不要带它上战场，现在他感谢军队的严明纪律，感谢自己一直拎着这盾牌，并用它将敌人打得头破血流，奄奄一息。

回过神时，克里斯脚旁已经都是尸体了，死去和重伤的里斯本士兵躺在血水中。场景可怖，克里斯早就看的习惯了。战争错误，屠杀生灵错误，军营里从不存在正确的选择，只有硬着头皮一直杀下去着一条路。

不远处一个皇马士兵被两个里斯本人打得连连后退，眼看就要支撑不住，克里斯拎着盾牌，拖着长剑冲过去，一剑刺穿其中一个里斯本人的胸膛，同时盾牌重重地击打在另一人头上，两人跪地倒下。踩着他们的尸体，克里斯抹了把遮挡视线的鲜血，继续提着长剑冲进敌军中。

将敌人步步打退时，罗纳尔多注意到左侧有一队人马突袭得特别快，他望过去，一眼就看到克里斯。他完全不像十五岁孩子的样子，他挥着沉重的剑，砍杀敌人的动作迅速、敏捷，连贯又利落，他年纪还小，虽然身体强健，但还是不能和成年人相比，去年他在军队中举办的活动里与成年战士交手后败下阵来，在那之后克里斯将身体的力量与敏捷运用到极致，多数成年人都不是他的对手。克里斯在十三岁时已经长得很高了，他央求父亲让自己上战场，军队里从没有过十四岁以下上战场的先例，但克里斯渴望能正式成为皇马的战士，罗纳尔多对他很有信心，欣然应允，其他人都对这一做法不以为然，但克里斯上场的第一仗不仅全身而退，并俘虏了里斯本的一位副将，所有人都将他的厮杀与拼搏看在眼中，不由对他刮目相看。

一年后克里斯被编入负责冲锋的队伍，他们像爪牙一样撕开敌军的防守，为皇马的军队杀出一条路来。战场上的克里斯面无表情，他在战争中没有恐惧，也没表现出为国家而战的一腔热血，罗纳尔多从来都不知道儿子到底被什么力量支配，他想也不想地挥剑砍杀，就算负伤也不退缩，依旧不知疲倦地攻击着。

他像自己，更像梅西。罗纳尔多在儿子第一次负伤后探望他，克里斯病恹恹地睁开眼，问医生自己什么时候能恢复，能不能赶上和里斯本的下一场战役。他不服输，不知疲倦，不惧怕任何事，这反倒让罗纳尔多害怕，他担心儿子这种拼命的状态会让他在战场上送命。

罗纳尔多捋着儿子的头发，“我为你骄傲，我希望能为你骄傲很多年，而不是看到你受伤、出意外。”

“我有分寸，父亲，”他答道，深色的眼睛中没有光彩，“您不用为我担心，我不会出事。我心里清楚。”

克里斯身上有种异常的早熟感，他的话太少，冷静过头，对任何事都没有热情，他有着用不完的力量和无人知晓的隐秘渴望。他隐藏了自己，即使是对父亲。

十五岁时，克里斯成为冲锋队伍的队长，事实上凭借他的努力和功劳，这个职位微不足道，他应该得到更多，但他年纪太小，又是私生子，提拔太早难以服众，克里斯对此没有意见，他希望自己的所作所为都超越他的成绩，他不在乎职位的高低，实际上那对他来说微不足道，他确信自己可以得到军队中的一切，但这给他带来的只有成就感而非快乐。

现在，在冰雹砸过的战场上，他的冲锋队早就散开了，他们已经深入敌军腹部，可这又有什么用？里斯本人比他们多了三千，他们像蝗虫一样一批又一批扑上来，完全没有停止的势头。

战场泥泞，踩在冷水浸湿的泥土中太久，克里斯快感觉不到双脚了。这场战争持续得太久，皇马不该应战，可除此之外又没有其他办法，不应战，难道要不战而降吗？

克里斯又打退了几人，他不知道具体人数，也不知道他们是死了还是重伤，他来不及看，形势严峻，他感觉这次皇马要输了，身旁的白袍士兵越来越少，里斯本人却越来越多。他们的绿色军装让克里斯头晕眼花，他受伤了，肩膀，手臂，大腿，脚踝都在流血，他现在已经是拖着受伤的那条腿近乎一瘸一拐地和敌军作战了。

他头昏脑涨地和敌人厮杀，大脑完全不再思考了，只凭感觉与敌人挥剑搏斗。正在头脑发晕时，他忽然感觉自己看到了卢卡斯的身影。最初他还以为自己眼花了，但定睛一看，克里斯发现自己确实没看错，那正是他们的皇子卢卡斯，他吃力地对付着两个士兵，招架不住、正在连连后退。克里斯被吓出一身冷汗——卢卡斯只是来军营“视察”，不是来打仗的，更不能在战场上送命。

克里斯扑过去，一把拉开卢卡斯将他甩到一旁，他用力过大，卢卡斯摔坐到地上。两个正在攻击他的士兵立刻挥刀向着克里斯砍来，克里斯用盾牌抵挡住了。

“回去！向后跑！”克里斯吼道。

“我不是逃兵！”卢卡斯喊道。

克里斯狂躁地杀死刚刚围攻卢卡斯的两个里斯本人：“你连士兵都不是！你是我们的皇子，不是来死在战场上的！快回去！”他刚说完，又是两个士兵围了过来，其中一个冲着卢卡斯就去了，克里斯奋力推开皇子，一人与两个士兵顽抗。卢卡斯被吓住了，立刻头也不回地向皇马营地的方向跑。

这种皇子到底有什么用。克里斯被这一小插曲搅和得心神不宁，又是一波士兵包围过来，克里斯勒令自己集中精神，继续砍杀着。

可这一仗持续得太久了。克里斯继续挥剑，用盾牌还击，可无论他如何努力，里斯本人仍旧不见少。身体疲惫不已，克里斯又挨了两剑，伤在后背和小腹上，他凭借身体中残余的力量继续还击，可他实在撑不住了。

周围的皇马士兵一个个倒下，比克里斯至少大上三到十岁的人都已经支撑不住了，他才十五岁……

脚下泥泞的土地拉拽着他，每一秒钟酸软的小腿都渴望跪在泥土上。就这样倒下吧，没有人能支撑得住，没有人能办到，他们会输掉这一仗……皇马已经没希望了……

那么这意味着自己也会死吗？克里斯被一个里斯本士兵按倒，那士兵丢了武器，他的拳头像雨一样落到自己脸上，克里斯吃力地抵挡着，努力想把身上的士兵掀翻。

他不可能死。自己怎么会死呢，他的生活除了战争一无所有，如果一个人只能体会到极其微小的快乐，过着这样缺少幸福的生活，他怎么可能轻易死去。尤其是不能这样被人一拳拳打死。

克里斯猛地推开那士兵，拿着盾牌击打在他头上。对方鲜血横流，登时死去了。又是三个人向克里斯冲了过来，他什么也不想，拿起剑与盾牌向他们冲了过去。

眼角的余光看到的都是里斯本的绿色军装，今天必死无疑了。克里斯没有章法地挥着盾牌，死了也好，就算死也要在战斗时死去，而不是无力还击被一拳拳打死、或丢盔弃甲逃跑时被人一箭射死。

直到头顶流下鲜血遮了眼睛，克里斯才发现他的头不知道什么时候被打伤了，他只顾着砍杀敌人，连自己受伤也忽略了。

冰雹早已停了，克里斯忽然听到一阵呼喊声，他以为自己听错了，但几秒种后他站稳脚步，和里斯本士兵一样惊讶又迟缓地向后望去，在一阵震天的响声后，漫山遍野都被皇马的白色充斥，克里斯胸中沸腾着燃烧起来，手上又有了力气。他吐掉口中的鲜血，将他会在今日战死沙场的可能抛之脑后，这一仗皇马有希望了，他们不是必败无疑了。

他们的太子，马丁·卡西利亚斯率领军队来支援他们了。

 

自混沌的梦境中醒来时，克里斯还在被冰霜泥水覆盖的土地上挣扎，目不能视，耳不能闻，他只感觉到脚下传来的冰冷寒意。他蜷缩起腿，想要缓解脚上的寒冷，却忽然感到一阵疼痛袭来，他醒过来，看见另一人坐在床榻旁。

“别动，你的脚踝伤了。”他在克里斯腿上拍了一下，克里斯脑中一片混沌，迟了几秒才想到眼前的人是马丁，他带着援军来了。

“我们赢了。”克里斯说，开口后才发现自己的嗓子已经沙哑得不成样子。他想提问，说出来的话却是在陈述。

“确实，我们赢了，没有你的话非输不可。”马丁说道。

“殿下过誉了。”克里斯答道。

“我在叙述事实，我看到战场上发生什么了，别人告诉我你现在只是冲锋队的队长，我还以为他们在开玩笑，你至少应该是个副将。”

“我太年轻，还不能胜任。”

“你一定知道你这话是在撒谎，”马丁轻松地说道，“在军队里这么久，你自己也能看出来什么样的人能胜任，什么样的人不能。有的人确实有年纪，但比你大上十岁却没有你一半的力量和无畏。我很钦佩你。”

同样刚刚经历了战争，克里斯浑身都疼，马丁却看上去精力充沛，柔顺的棕色头发上没有半点尘灰，克里斯确信自己的头发里都是泥和血。

克里斯不知道说什么了。他很少和别人聊天，他不擅交谈，对此也不热衷，马丁一直夸奖他，克里斯不好一直否定。

“你立了大功，”克里斯还没想好说什么，马丁继续说道，“你率领队伍杀进敌方军队，救了卢卡斯皇子的命，还在皇马几乎功亏一篑的时候顽强抵抗，你的功劳几乎要超过你父亲了，我希望给你奖励，比如提升为副将，我有这个权力的。”

克里斯摇摇头笑了：“殿下，您和阿隆索将军一起来的，是吗？您可以问问阿隆索将军，按照军队的惯例我能不能被提升，他会给您非常好的答案——不能，不仅因为我年轻，还因为我的出身。”

“如果私生子都像你这么出色，我巴不得手下的所有人都是私生子，他们不能拿这个限制你。”马丁说。

克里斯发觉自己又一次猜错了。他许久没见过马丁了，这次见面，马丁率领援军从天而降，克里斯不自觉地在想象中把他当成了成熟、老练、久经沙场的人，可一谈到晋升，他知道的几乎没有自己多。他确实有权力，他出身皇室，又是嫡长子，在军队中晋升对他来说何其容易，但克里斯不同，尽管他是罗纳尔多将军的儿子，但私生子的身份限制了他，他的晋升注定要比别人慢，否则就会是不服众的决定，就会是罗纳尔多对儿子的偏袒。克里斯不想让人在背后说他是因为父亲的关系才迅速提升的，他只想一步一个脚印，每走一步都得到众人的认同。

“我在冲锋队很好，想继续留在那里，”克里斯说道，然后转移了话题，“您怎么会忽然带着援军来？”

“我可不是带着‘援军’来的，”马丁说道，“北境的战事平定了，阿隆索说要把一部分兵力调到西境，我就带兵过来了，哪知道来了之后正好碰到你们正在打仗，就赶快过来支援了。”

“幸好您来了。”克里斯叹了一声。

“我看也是，幸好我来了，不然你就死在战场上了，”马丁说，“你没看到自己当时那样子，满身是血，和四五个人搏斗，拿着盾牌把人打翻，一剑插进他喉咙里……当时你都站不稳了，准头还那么好。”

“为了活命，这点准头还是要有的。”克里斯说道。

“没那么简单。”马丁摇摇头，任何人看到克里斯那幅拼命的样子都不会认为他只是为了活命所以奋力还击，他身体中有常人无法想象的力量，也带着一种不知从何而来的怒气。

“您怎么会来我这儿来？”克里斯问。

“别再说‘您’了，”马丁纠正道，“我看着人在战场上把你抬下去——也不知道你记不记得了，我们打赢之后你忽然晕过去了，我担心你的安危，就过来了。哦，你还没看到你现在的样子呢。”马丁忽然笑了，他在身旁找了找，拿起桌上克里斯的银色匕首，让他把刀刃当做镜子，看镜中自己的模样。

克里斯这才发现自己满脸干涸的血水泥污，只剩下一双眼睛露在外面，马丁和他都笑了。

“我没让他们帮你擦洗，想让你醒了看看自己有多狼狈。”

“快给我毛巾，”克里斯笑着咳嗽两声，“医生呢？我还不知道我的伤情怎么样了。”

“他说你需要两个月的时间恢复，都是皮肉伤，没有大碍，”马丁把沾湿的毛巾递给克里斯，克里斯胡乱擦着，“里斯本这一次本想给我们重创，但他们又失败了，所以会安静很长时间。里斯本久攻不下，陛下想停战一段时间。”

“停战？”克里斯反问，“我们有机会，为什么要停战？”

“因为现在皇马有了新目标，”马丁的语气忽然认真起来，克里斯意识到这才是他来和自己谈话的目的，“我们不能守着里斯本一直打，别忘了东边还有巴萨。”

“巴萨？”克里斯没有感情地重复，原本就沙哑的嗓音像被霜冻了一般。

“那才是皇马的目标，我们怎么能忘？”马丁说。

克里斯毫不怀疑没有人会忘记这件事，但他一直认为（或者说“愿意相信”）这件事不会发生。军队里的人常说起从前和巴萨的战役，克里斯听过许多，战事记录上也一字不少地写着。从比拉诺瓦亲自率军、再到普约尔成为统帅、以及之后梅西忽然出现把皇马打得溃不成军。卡西利亚斯和拉莫斯那时候亲自和梅西打过仗，签过耻辱的停战协议。虽然现在他们已经是皇帝和亲王，这些事也过去了好多年，但没有人会遗忘。

克里斯擦净脸上的血污，他的右颧骨处留了一条细长的伤疤，值得庆幸的是伤得并不深。他放下毛巾，听马丁说陛下决定重新与巴萨开战的种种细节。卡西和拉莫斯讨论过了，皇马至少要抢到南部的领土，然后再向东打去，一点点吞噬巴萨。皇马会在稳住里斯本的同时，开始准备对巴萨开战。到时候罗纳尔多驻守在里斯本边境，以防万一，东境开始训练和演习，阿隆索会是主帅，马丁做将军，至于克里斯，马丁直言他希望克里斯做他的副将，和他一起迎战巴萨。

迎战巴萨。几个字如同钩子一样抓着克里斯的心脏。他真要这样做吗？

现在巴萨西境的主帅是阿尔维斯，国内集中兵力的主帅是布斯克茨，皇马可以暂时不考虑巴萨的集中兵力，只需要对付阿尔维斯。

“你觉得怎么样，克里斯？我们一起练兵，你做我的直属部下。这是个长远计划，我们肯定要筹划、准备很长时间，等时候到了，我们就出兵，击垮巴萨。”马丁握住克里斯的手，眼中闪着狂热的光芒。

如果刨除自己母亲是梅西这一事实，克里斯一定想也不想就同意了。

他是皇马人，他为皇马效忠，与死敌巴萨开展是迟早是必然的事。

“里斯本可能不会有战争了，你留在这里也没有用，”马丁继续说，“想想巴萨，克里斯，我们一起到东境去，训练军队，大获全胜打上几仗，让巴萨人投降。”

“打胜仗不那么容易，殿下。”克里斯说道，尽管他已经赢过几次，但他很清楚战争的重量。而且他也不想和母亲作对，只是身份限制了他的选择。

皇马需要胜利。这几年国内的情况并不好，巴萨却越来越繁盛。里斯本的战事已经有十年了，虽然皇马取得了一些突破，可这和损失相比根本不值一提。

马丁在为自己多年后的即位做打算，他不希望在接手王位的时候皇马还是现在这个状态。里斯本的战役必须停下，他们需要休养生息，在东境集中兵力，待军队兵强马壮、士兵训练有素后，他们就按照计划和巴萨开战，让皇马恢复往日的辉煌。

你应该多打几仗，我的殿下。听着他的话，克里斯撑着胳膊坐起来，战争不那么容易，获胜更是艰难。现在自己躺在这里，刚刚在一场战役里险些丧命，拖着差点被打断的骨头听皇马太子诉说他的宏图伟业……等一下，他刚刚说这也是皇帝的意思，并非是他个人的狂想……

思考了一会儿，克里斯不得不承认自己对这一主意如此抵触是因为他母亲是巴萨的君主。但无论如何，克里斯都是战士，他不需要考虑命令是否正确，只要去执行就对了。那一半巴萨血统没给他任何温情，他由皇马养大，为皇马战斗，他是皇马人。

“巴萨的小孩也在军队呢，”马丁忽然想起这件事，“我听阿隆索说，梅西的两个皇子都在军营，但他们在国内的集中军营，不在边疆，好像比我们小几岁……过几年年纪大了，说不定也会到边疆来。不知道他的孩子们是什么样，说不定我们能和他们交手呢。”马丁说了起来，谈起曾听过的故事里关于梅西如何无敌的传说，他刚成年，还算是半个孩子，想法仍然有孩子气的地方，或许梅西并不像传闻中所说的那样战无不胜……说不定自己能很容易打败他的孩子。

两人都想到了未曾谋面的梅西的儿子们。克里斯也略有耳闻，还知道他后来有了小儿子，就在自己参加的那场婚礼之后，他听说那孩子名叫米兰。但无论克里斯如何努力，他都想象不出自己有几个同母异父的兄弟住在遥远的巴萨，他只感觉他们和自己并无瓜葛。在婚礼上他见到了那三个孩子，蒂亚戈，马代奥，安德烈，他们走在梅西身后，每个孩子都比自己小，但那时克里斯无暇注意他们，将他们的样貌忘得干干净净，他心中只有母亲，只想多看他几眼。

“你怎么说，克里斯？”马丁追问道，“同意我的提议吗？”

“我要和父亲商量。”克里斯答道，他不想在与母亲的国家作对这件事上自己做出选择，但实际上他发现自己并不反感和巴萨开战，他确实不怨恨梅西，但他对巴萨有莫名的怒火，这不是身为皇马人的敌意，也不是身为被那国家的皇帝所抛弃的私生子的不甘，只是在他脑海中曾隐约有过这念头——如果母亲不是巴萨人，不是巴萨的储君，或许那时他就不用抛弃自己……

“他会同意，”马丁自信地答道，“晚上我就和他说。”

马丁露出笑容，他放松地在克里斯腿上拍了拍：“我们一起把巴萨人都打垮，克里斯，你有这个能力，我相信你，也会一直支持你——等我即位了，你就是皇马的主帅。”

“我还没想那么多。”克里斯答道，心想着马丁的即位或许要等上好多年，他可没想这么早就对以后做出种种设想，至于皇马的主帅，这位置就更遥远了，虽不是遥不可及，但在十五年内，克里斯看不出自己可以胜任。

“我保证等我即位你能得到任何东西。”马丁笃定地说。

克里斯想这可能是君王为了让臣子效忠提前做出的许诺，他曾在史书上读到过，但事情一旦发生在自己身上，他却感觉有些荒唐。或许是自己和马丁都还太年轻了，明明还没有实权，两个人竟然在讨论统治皇马、碾压巴萨了。

“你要什么？”马丁问，“或许现在我没力量，但总有一天你能得到，等我们掌权之后。”

他微笑着，话语中的力量不减，他确信自己可以做到任何事，满足克里斯——他未来的将军和统帅的任何要求。

克里斯张开嘴，马丁期盼着一个答案，但克里斯没说出话，只是笑了。

没有人能带来他要的东西，没有人能满足他的愿望。

 

 

第十五章

 

浩浩荡荡的队伍启程时是清早，东方刚露出一丝曙光。这是军队启程的传统时间，他们越走天色就越亮，传说这会带来好运。

十岁的米兰站在台阶上望着哥哥远走，他穿着储君的衣袍，虽然年幼，但脸上的神情已经像个大人了。

“马代奥什么时候能回来？”米兰向里奥问道。

“要等到新年。”里奥说，如果战事平定的话。他在心里加了一句。

“我不想让他去边疆，”米兰说，马代奥要走，他心情不好，说起话来气鼓鼓的，“他不可以留在都城吗？如果是我命令他留在都城呢？”

“我们要打仗了，米兰，马代奥是战士，他必须走。”

“他不是在都城军营吗？”米兰问，“他不该走，集中兵力就应该留在都城，边境的军队才要到边境打仗，除非是到了军力轮换的时候，但边境的军队并没回来。”

他对军事和朝政了解得越来越多了，里奥感叹孩子的聪明，也不得不因为他的聪明做出更多解释。里奥何尝不想让马代奥留下，但皇马的兵力已经集结到巴萨的国境线上了，皇马虎视眈眈，巴萨必须把集中军营的士兵也带到边疆去，以此减少打败仗的可能，他们不能以失去国土的代价冒险。

从知道马代奥要去边疆开始，米兰就时常闷闷不乐，他已经长大了，知道战争会带来伤痛和死亡，他既不想看到哥哥受伤，也不想让他去冒险。马代奥刚十七岁，他还没成年，不应该上战场。米兰对母亲这样提过一次，但他自己也底气不足，年满十四岁的人都可以上战场，米兰很清楚。可现在他们谈论的人是他喜欢的哥哥，他希望母亲能破例让马代奥留下。

但里奥的回答很坚决。他必须去，这是马代奥的责任，他是副将，和所有人一样有义务去打仗。更何况他是皇子。

米兰定定地注视着越走越远的军队，还在回忆早上离别时马代奥对他说的话，他答应自己不会受伤，会尽快回都城来。可队伍不停地走着、几乎没有尽头，米兰开始担心了，竟然需要这么多人去边境，这会是场很大的战争，很难确定马代奥是否会安然无恙。

“他一定能回来，是吗？”米兰问。

“他会回来的，米兰，放心吧，苏亚雷斯将军带着他，他身旁还有亲卫队保护。”里奥说。他不知道马代奥是否会平安，但他必须这样相信着，而且那孩子细心又勇敢，并且有亲卫队照料，他会受伤的可能性很低。

 

克里斯的手随目光一起在地图密密麻麻的细线上滑过，他看得入神，抬手臂时忘了那里的伤，伤口被拉伸后带来短促的疼痛，他刚放下胳膊，传信兵就走进来告诉他巴萨的援军已经抵达边境的消息。

“带兵的将军是谁？”他问道，目光还留在地图上。

“是苏亚雷斯。”

“多少人？”

“可能有四五万。”

“巴萨疯了吗？”克里斯转过头来，“他们不在国内留兵力守着都城了？万一图卢兹从北面打过去，他们拿什么应战？”

“据说这不是巴萨集中兵力的全部，他们只是带出了一部分人来到边疆，但至于国内还剩下多少人，我们从来没获得过确切的信息。”

我们的探子要是长了能获得确切信息的脑子，皇马也不至于还在边疆苦苦守着不敢二次开战了。

“知道了，下去吧。”

克里斯让士兵退下，在地图上寻找着可以做埋伏的合适地点。把巴萨引到这里，他的手指从地图上的一条细线上滑过，把他们逼进山谷中，那里有深谷、有悬崖，巴萨人慌不择路逃过去，却不知道这里是死路，只能从悬崖上掉下去……

克里斯在桌前坐下，看着地图久久沉思着。

“阁下，您该换药了。”门外传来医生的声音。

“进来。”

医生拿着药箱进来了，克里斯拉起袖子，心不在焉地让医生为自己处理伤口。那是半个月前和巴萨开战时留下的，幸好他们的主帅阿尔维斯一刀划偏，否则这一刀就要砍掉一条胳膊了。

“就算是主帅也有喝醉的时候，”医生涂着药一面说着，“这刀明显是划歪了，您看，刀刃从这边看过来，本来应该……”

“本来应该卸了我这条胳膊，”克里斯答道，心中也为阿尔维斯的失误惊讶，他已经是巴萨的老将了，看上去那样难以战胜，没想到会出这样的失误，“可他竟然失手了。难道是因为年纪大了？可他看上去……”

克里斯没说出后面的话，阿尔维斯和父亲是同一辈人，他看起来和父亲一样英勇，高大，不可战胜，如果自己是巴萨人，也一定会为有这样一位主帅骄傲。但自己毕竟是皇马人，对阿尔维斯的夸奖还是不宜说出口。

“天佑马德里，”医生答道，“到我们转运的时候了。您的胳膊好的差不多了。”

“原本也没事，”克里斯说，“你们太大惊小怪了。”

“我们要保证您战斗到八十岁，您的身体要保持百分之百健康。”医生答道。

克里斯没答话，还在想阿尔维斯那时的失手，他挥着一把沉重的铁剑，力量大的出奇，与他交手时克里斯感觉盾牌都要被击碎了，回到营地后他特意检查了盾牌，发现果然有些开裂了。他为阿尔维斯的力量赞叹，并不得不下令重铸一批更重、更坚实的盾牌。可就是在战场上这样神勇的阿尔维斯，却在几乎要杀掉自己时忽然收手。克里斯摸着胳膊心有余悸，反复回想当时的情景——那时候收兵的号角吹响了吗？他是因为听到号角声才忽然收手的？是我看错了还是他的眼神里确实有一分惊讶？惊讶什么呢？

克里斯和马丁提了句这件事，马丁满不在意地回答：可能他没见过这么年轻的副将。但你应该是将军的，克里斯。

“别再说这个了，”克里斯回答道，“我怎么可能二十岁就当将军，太荒唐了。”

“可你最配得上这个职位了。”

“所以呢？”克里斯问，“你不是已经提过一次想让我晋升为将军吗？结果呢？”

“别说了。”这次轮到马丁结束话题了，他的提议被驳回，马丁还为这件事气闷了几天，克里斯是他一手提拔的人，有他这样的功绩早就该是将军了，谁会管他是二十还是三十？皇马出了这样一员猛将竟然不知道珍惜。

医生为克里斯涂好了药，包扎好胳膊。克里斯还在回想阿尔维斯和自己的交手，暗叹自己还是太年轻，不能轻敌，他还有许多东西要学习。

“您去看过主帅了吗？”克里斯向医生问起父亲。

“他有些好转了，但还要吃药，”医生答道，“他刚刚睡醒，您可以去看看他。”

医生放下克里斯的衣袖后离开了，克里斯站起来，披上厚外套，去父亲的帐篷了。罗纳尔多一直身体强健，这次忽然染上风寒，整日沉沉睡着，听说他有了好转，克里斯立刻起身去看他。可他走进父亲的帐篷时，发现他又睡着了。

克里斯在床榻旁陪父亲待了一会儿，烛火闪着微弱的光，照着挂起的地图。克里斯望着巴萨皇马间与十年前无异的国境线，这对他来说毫无安慰。而与里斯本的情况就不同了。

在马丁向克里斯阐述皇马未来的伟大宏图之后，他们并没能马上到东境的军营来为与巴萨的战争做准备。在那之后的五年，克里斯依旧在里斯本作战，现在他再也算不清自己参加了多少场战役了，大小战争组成了他的生活，变成了他度过生日、新年和每一个节日的记忆，战争每一年都在发生，他流血，负伤，断了骨头，恢复，继续参加下一场战役，生活周而复始，就在他以为自己这一辈子都要留在皇马荒芜的西境与里斯本作战时，里斯本终于投降了。里斯本是小国，耗不过皇马近二十年的战争，皇马如愿得到了他们的大片国土，他们停战，给里斯本和平，让他们休养生息。

克里斯今年二十岁，他在还是婴儿时就和父亲一起呆在东境的边疆军营，十三岁时他开始上战场，直到二十岁这场战争才停止。他无疑是这场战争中最为突出的人物，他的贡献有目共睹，他的军功远远超过他的年龄，但因为身份限制，他不能晋升太多，现在还只能做副将。克里斯知道自己迟早有一天会是将军和主帅，但他对现在或将来职位如何都不在乎。

等了一会儿，罗纳尔多还是没有醒来的迹象。他睡得很熟。克里斯回到自己的帐篷去了，过几天他们就要准备再次和巴萨开战了。这一战罗纳尔多是主帅，马丁是将军，克里斯是副将，现在罗纳尔多病了，而马丁更多是名义上的将军，作战的重量都压在克里斯身上。他必须做好准备。

 

与巴萨的第二战开始的这天，天气骤然降温，士兵们浑身冰冷，裹在厚重的盔甲中、戴着手套握剑与巴萨人厮杀。上一战双方打了个平手，克里斯决意要赢下这一场。寒冷的天气让他的计划受阻，双方的战斗速度比从前慢，寒冷让众人浑身冰冷、动作迟缓，克里斯自己也被风吹得发抖，就连敌人的鲜血迸溅到脸上也不能让他感受到热度。

军队按照计划将巴萨人向山谷中引，但事情进行得不顺利，忽然刮起的大风雪让敌我双方的视线都受阻，克里斯与身旁的敌人厮杀，但完全不知道自己在向什么方向走，天色阴沉，风雪肆虐，克里斯努力向敌军中杀着，但却被一个年轻人拦住了，他比自己矮一些，力气却不小，克里斯想尽快摆脱他（后来他发现对方也是这样想的），但他们两个都没如愿，他们缠斗了好半天也不分胜负，克里斯多次想一剑刺死他，但每次都被对方避开。

在无法辨别方向时，克里斯与那名年轻的巴萨将士不知不觉间移动到深谷旁，两人都想把对方推下去，好摆脱这个难缠的对手，这时他们的盾牌和剑都在缠斗中丢到一旁了，两人在雪中空手搏斗，克里斯看准时机一把抓住对方的腰将他甩下深谷，这本是个很高明的主意，但在对方被甩出去时他忽然抓住克里斯的胳膊，把他也一起拽了下来。

摔下山谷后，克里斯暂时失去了意识，没过多久他被冻醒了。他和那个巴萨将士一起掉到山谷下厚厚的雪堆上，他是先醒来的。

冻醒之后，克里斯哆哆嗦嗦地在雪堆中摸索那个巴萨将士的身体——或者尸体，但他应该还没死。敌人有一个杀一个，有一百杀一百，没理由放过他。克里斯在雪中摸索，忽然摸到一个冰凉的东西，他猛地一拽，以为自己将拉拽出一具晕死过去的身体，没想到对方也醒了，他们打着滚厮打在一起，从雪堆上一直滚到树林边缘，那年轻人力气很大，搏斗起来很有技巧，但克里斯毕竟年长几岁，而且战斗经验更加丰富，最终他抓到空隙，在对方那年轻人头上猛击几拳，对方登时没了力气，克里斯摸到到身旁的一块石头，正要结果对方的性命，那人忽然从腰间抽出一把匕首向克里斯挥来，幸好克里斯反应及时，一把抓住他的手腕。这时刀尖已经抵在克里斯眼前了。

“你是个很厉害的对手，”克里斯不由叹道，“但你是巴萨人……”

对方被他握住手腕，但还是在尝试抽出手、把匕首戳到克里斯眼睛中间，只是他体力不如克里斯好，已经没力气了，再怎么尝试也没用。

克里斯右手握着对方拿匕首的手，左膝盖压在对方的另一条手臂上，克里斯的左手摸到那块石头，正要抬起时，他忽然停了下来。

最初他以为自己看错了，但这时风雪已停，月光澄澈，映射在漫山冰雪中的光芒将黑夜点亮，克里斯看到那巴萨的战士握着一把和自己的一模一样的匕首。但克里斯的匕首好端端地放在军营中。

他一把夺过匕首，用膝盖和另一只手一起压住年轻人的双手。

“放开我！”对方叫喊着。

克里斯没理会他的话，他的注意力已经完全被匕首吸引了。他见过这匕首千百次，使用过千百次，从没想过会有另一把一模一样的出现在别人手里，尤其是一个巴萨人手中。匕首的刀刃上有灌木植物的叶子花纹，别人会以为这只是普通的花纹，但克里斯知道那是自己家家徽上图案的一部分，父亲给了他这匕首，说是定制的，匕首轻盈锐利，克里斯一直很喜欢。

但他从不知道世界上还存在一模一样的另一把。

“你是谁？”克里斯问，攥着那把匕首，忍着不要问出他是从什么地方得来这匕首的。

“回答我，你是谁！”对方没说话，克里斯又问了一遍，“我是皇马的副将，克里斯·罗纳尔多，你呢？”

“巴萨的副将，马代奥·梅西。”那年轻人答道。

克里斯的手松了几分。马代奥·梅西……该死的皇马永远不能有完全的、可靠的情报来源是吗？只知道将军是苏亚雷斯，连他们的皇子作为副将出征都不知道！还是知道这个事实但认为无关紧要懒得向上禀报？

“我们都是副将，不该在雪地里和别人殴斗致死……”克里斯喘着粗气，说出这句话比搏斗还累人，“你看到了，现在我是占优势的一方，这把刀捅下去你就没命了，但我不想杀你，现在你是我的俘虏，我可以把你交还给巴萨用来换取土地、合约或任何东西……”该死的，他连话都不会说了，克里斯咒骂着，他是敌人，就算你们的母亲是同一个人也改变不了这个事实，他还是巴萨人。

“所以我们暂时休战，我不杀你，也希望你值得信任，不会背后捅我一刀。”

“我不会，巴萨不做让人不齿的事。”马代奥清清楚楚答道。

“很好，我们暂时可以信任对方了，当务之急是走出山谷，免得我们都饿死冻死在这里。”克里斯说。

“好，”马代奥谨慎答道，“你干什么？”

在克里斯忽然抽出一副手铐把他双手铐住时马代奥叫道。

“虽然我们暂时彼此信任，但你还是俘虏，我可不想走着走着被你忽然捅一刀或者跑了。”克里斯站起身来，那副手铐是军队里的新物资，做的轻巧又结实，戴在身上也很轻，克里斯就拿了一副，他以前也曾经俘虏过对方的士官，带着手铐还是很有必要的。

给马代奥戴好了手铐，克里斯和他一起趟过厚厚的雪堆，向山谷外寻找出路。

 

走了几个小时后，克里斯抬起头来，看了眼漆黑的天空。若不是几小时前明亮的月光让他看到匕首上的图案、认出自己同母异父的弟弟，他简直要怀疑那时的月亮是自己的幻觉了。此刻阴云密布，天幕漆黑，大雪不止，根本看不出雪曾停过的迹象。

两人的步伐越来越慢，他们都没力气了，又冷又饿。两人在这里停下，树林中没有过夜的地方，但也别无他法，只能将就一晚了。克里斯捡来些树枝把一小块空地上的雪扫开，然后拿出火石打火。整个过程他都让马代奥在一旁站好一动别动，生好火之后，两人在火堆旁坐下。

马代奥四下望了望，这不是逃跑的最好时机，林子又深又密，他完全无法预知自己会跑到什么地方去。夜晚没有星星，难以辨别方向，他很可能会跑到皇马的地盘去。

“你今年十七了？”两人在火堆旁坐着，克里斯开口问道。

马代奥点了下头。

“你是梅西和布斯克茨的儿子？”他又问。

“你都知道了还问。”马代奥说，戴着手铐的手伸到火堆前烤火。

“只是确定一下。”克里斯说，借着火光打量马代奥的模样，他的头发和母亲一样是深棕色，眼睛与母亲相似，眉毛也像。克里斯盯着他看，马代奥的样子与母亲重叠到一起。

马代奥忽然动了动，他侧过身去，看着漆黑的林子，克里斯这才意识到自己盯着他看的时间太长了。他赶快收回目光，用树枝捅着火堆。

“你哥哥怎么没来打仗？”克里斯绕着弯子，先从蒂亚戈问起。

“这是巴萨内部的安排，你不能指望我告诉你这些吧？”马代奥问。

“这地方能把人冻死，”克里斯指着他刚刚用树枝扫出去的雪，“我们又睡不着，随便聊几句打发时间罢了。”

“我们是敌人。”马代奥指出。

“刚才在雪堆上我没用石头砸死你，也没用匕首捅开你的喉咙，但这两件事哪一件我想做都轻而易举，就算现在想杀了你也不过是抬抬手的事，但我没杀你，我饶了你一命，这至少能让我们的仇敌关系不那么紧张，你说呢？而且我还打算放你回巴萨——当然是有条件的，但这也总好过你无声无息死在这里，被人拖着尸体带回去要好，对吧？”

克里斯一口气说完，马代奥的表情有些不自然，显然变成尸体被人抬到母亲面前的画面并不让人愉快。他不想死，他还没有相应的功绩，不能在第一次出战就死在沙场上。而且他答应了父母、哥哥和弟弟要回到巴萨的。

“你知道我是谁？”克里斯问。

“你已经说过了。”马代奥开口道，“你父亲是罗纳尔多将军，我知道他。”

“你怎么知道？”克里斯心中一惊。

“阿尔维斯说的，我们的主帅。他给我讲了讲皇马的人。”

克里斯的目光又落回到火堆上。他怎么能指望母亲对其他孩子提起过自己的父亲呢……他们连自己的存在都不知道……

“这么说你对皇马很了解？”克里斯问，“比如说我们军队里的其他首领？”

“马丁·卡西利亚斯是你们的太子和将军，我当然知道。”马代奥答道。

好极了，敌军对皇马了如指掌，皇马连巴萨的皇子上了战场都不知道。克里斯望着马代奥，又问：“你还知道什么？”

马代奥摇摇头不说话。克里斯问道：“你有两个弟弟，是吗？有一个还在拜仁。”

“这谁都知道。”马代奥说。

“他有多大了？十六七？”克里斯故意问错。

“十五。”马代奥说。他的表情缓和了一些，提到远在慕尼黑的弟弟似乎给了他些慰藉。安德烈·施魏因施泰格，克里斯望着马代奥，在脑海中重复那名字。自己和安德烈对于马代奥来说有什么区别？都是同母异父的兄弟，提到拜仁的那个孩子他连语气都温柔了，可我却要被他当做仇敌。他甚至不愿意同我说话。

微弱的刺痛感从很远的地方传来。克里斯望着马代奥，回想自己上一次见到他时的样子。他记不清楚了，那时候他只顾着看母亲，马代奥和哥哥弟弟一起跟在母亲身后，他站在中间，克里斯只能想起一个模糊的小影子，但记不起那时他的模样了。我们也是兄弟。他想着，然后不由自嘲地笑了，自己和他算什么兄弟呢，马代奥被母亲抚养长大，是巴萨的皇子，自己在千里之外，这辈子从没叫过一声“母亲”或“妈妈”，一生都要顶着私生子的头衔，和他的皇子兄弟们又有什么关联——他们还算是兄弟吗？

“你的匕首不错，花了不少钱吧？”克里斯问。

“不知道，我爸给我的。”马代奥答了句。

这就清楚了。父亲把匕首给了母亲，母亲又把它给了布斯克茨……可如果是父亲给他的礼物，母亲为什么要转赠给别人？难道很久之前他对父亲就没有感情了？

到了后半夜时雪下得小了，克里斯捡来足够多的树枝放入火堆，困倦的两人在火堆旁睡着了。为了避免马代奥逃走，克里斯把腰带的一端系在手铐上，另一端系在自己手上。

夜里又下了雪。雪花断断续续，飘然落下，又悄然离去。克里斯一整夜都没睡好，他们在露天，在雪中，能睡好才奇怪。夜里他醒了不知多少次，看一眼马代奥，确认他还在自己身边，再看看火堆，确认火还没灭。他添了几次柴，每次都很费力，他伸长胳膊用树枝把更远处的干柴滑过来、放进火堆，同时还要小心着不惊醒马代奥。

最后一次添柴时天亮了。克里斯困倦地打着哈欠，一面捅着火。他的哈欠在打了一半时消失了。他侧过头看身旁熟睡的马代奥，忽然感到很奇怪——他这一夜添柴四五次，每次都动作很轻，不想惊醒马代奥，可他干嘛要在乎马代奥会不会惊醒、能不能睡好？难道真因为他们流着一半的血、自己就已经把他当成弟弟看待了？

过了半个钟头，马代奥醒了。他醒来时发现克里斯又在看自己，克里斯立刻移开目光，马代奥对此没做表示，他坐起来，在向火堆靠了靠。

这一声不吭的小鬼，话也不说，一直在想着什么似的。克里斯听说布斯克茨是稳重、谨慎的人，他打赌马代奥更像他父亲。

“我们过一会儿再上路。”克里斯说。

“你知道向哪里走？”马代奥问。

“这是个问题，我不知道，但我们总不能一直呆在这里直到冻死。”克里斯说。

马代奥又困又倦，看起来他还没适应打仗。克里斯望着天边，等着太阳完全升起、等着弟弟从困倦中打起精神来……他又把他当成弟弟了，这是个什么毛病？

“你母亲……梅西，”克里斯试着说道，语气很随意，“他和传说中的一样吗？我听过他的很多传闻。”

“我不知道你听说的传闻是什么样的。”马代奥垂着眼睛看着火堆。

克里斯讨厌这种他把自己当做外人、敌人、仇人的感觉，他对自己礼貌却疏远，甚至带着分敌意，克里斯不喜欢。所以省省吧，别再把他当成你弟弟，没有人领情。

“我听说他在还没成年就成了将军，独自一人挑战皇马的两员大将，把拉莫斯打下马，还砍伤了卡西……这是真的？他一个人办到的？没有帮手？”

“哪来的帮手，那时候他被皇马包围了，难道你不知道吗？”马代奥反问。

克里斯太清楚了。他早听人们说过他们有一次绝好的机会除掉梅西，他听过那故事许多遍，在凛冽寒冬里，皇马在一场战役中决意铲除梅西，他们在战斗激烈时忽然派出一支队伍突袭，包围了他，逼迫他退到皇马的阵营中，卡西和拉莫斯联手，集合精锐部队围攻，可那一战他们竟还是输了，卡西被他砍伤，梅西还在拉莫斯脸颊和脖子上留下一道长长的疤痕，他独自一人杀死皇马几十精兵，并利用拉莫斯作为人质，逃出了皇马的包围。

那一战梅西被皇马人砍伤了，但伤得不重，不然也不可能逃出去了。每次提起那场战争皇马人都悔恨不已，恨当时不能杀了梅西，哪怕梅西有一丁点怯懦、软弱或迟疑，他们早就解决他了。可他勇往无前，临危不惧，不退缩也不投降。皇马甚至都没有这样的人物。克里斯知道，父亲固然英勇，却不像母亲那样声名远扬，而且上一场皇马与巴萨的战争中，赢家毕竟还是巴萨。

关于梅西，克里斯有无数个问题要问，却不能说的太多、引起马代奥怀疑。他问梅西是否还像从前那样战无不胜，理所当然地，他得到了肯定的答案。马代奥说话时表情淡淡的，藏不住自豪，他声称哪怕梅西怀中抱着米兰，都能把对手从马上打下来。天底下再没有这样的人，他是唯一的一个。他说话时的骄傲忽然让克里斯有些嫉妒，他希望自己也能用这样的语气提起母亲。

“那你呢？”克里斯问，“你是他儿子，你父亲也是将军，你流着一半梅西的血。”我也是。

“你不是已经看到了？”马代奥问，“昨天我已经输给你了。”

“你比我小三岁，”克里斯说，“如果你和我同岁、也从小上战场，说不定我们能打个平手。”

“或许，”马代奥说，他摊开手掌，望着自己被扣上手铐的手，“但我赢不了母亲，现在不能，或许再过上十年才有可能。”

或许母亲不会变老。克里斯想。在他心中母亲永远都是传说中的梅西，是独自一人挑战皇马、让各国敬畏的王者。他是巴萨的统治者，如日中天，没有他解决不了的问题，没有他不能应对的敌人……可自己正在为皇马带兵，也是他的敌人。

雪停了，太阳从东方升起，透过密林落下散碎的阳光在克里斯身旁。他面前就是火堆，但忽然间他感觉到骨头冻得咯吱作响。

“他会到战场上来吗？”克里斯问。

“我看不出他有来这里的必要，”马代奥说，语调平稳，不骄不躁，“战事刚刚开始，巴萨与皇马现在势均力敌，下一场谁赢都有可能，还没到决定胜负的时候，也没到紧急关头。”

他说的在理，巴萨的君王没理由为一场刚刚开始的战争离开都城，他有一整个国家要统治。

“天亮了，我们该走了。”克里斯站起来。

“你能把这个解开吗？”马代奥问，“我不会跑，你把腰带系在我的手铐上，这样……”

这样不好看，让你看起来像犯人，但克里斯还是倾向于继续这样拽着他，以免马代奥忽然逃跑，在密林里不见踪影、被饿死冻死，最后变成乌鸦、狐狸或者任何东西的皇家大餐。

“我知道这样不好看，有辱你巴萨皇子和副将的身份，我这样做只是以防万一，万一你忽然逃跑，在林子里消失，我就要空手而归了。我这样做能打消你逃跑的念头，也免得你饿死在林子里，你说呢？我来这里半年多了，马代奥，就算对地形再不熟悉也总比你知道的多，跟着我走至少能活命。好了，走吧。”

两人继续上路，克里斯凭借记忆中的地图带着马代奥向西走去，穿过这片森林后继续走，他们在三天内能抵达皇马的军营。他们走得很慢，饥肠辘辘，在路上克里斯忽然发现了一只兔子，他手头除了马代奥的匕首之外没有任何武器或工具，他费了些力气，徒手抓到了兔子。这只兔子肥大，虽然两个人共享这一只吃不饱，但至少能让胃不再饿的发慌。克里斯找来树枝，拿出火石点火，迅速地剥了兔子的皮用树枝穿过去烤了起来。很快林中飘起了肉香，克里斯剥下最外层烤好的一大块肉撕下来丢给马代奥。

马代奥接到兔肉后十分迟疑，他没想到皇马副将会把先烤好的肉给自己。

“吃啊。”克里斯瞟了他一眼。

“我以为你会先吃……”马代奥说，“这是你捉来的，还是你剥皮、点火……”

克里斯忽然意识到自己的行为有些反常。如果对方只是个普通巴萨人，克里斯一定早就杀了他，就算他活着，自己也不会先把食物给对方吃。他自然而然地把先烤好的肉给了马代奥，连想都没想，明明自己也饿得肠胃翻倒了。现在马代奥感觉他行为蹊跷，克里斯只能期望他把自己这样的举动当做是品德高尚了。

“赶快吃，别废话，一会儿还要赶路。”克里斯瞪了他一眼，自己撕下一块烤好的肉塞进嘴里嚼着。

克里斯拒绝对这件事再做出解释，两人很快吃完了一整只兔子，马代奥怀疑克里斯一次次撕下给自己的兔肉比皇马人自己吃的还多。他很难用对方不饿做出解释，但克里斯一直眉头紧皱，马代奥只能把这种行为归结为他不喜欢兔肉……或者他确实是个品行好的人……皇马人。

“你不喜欢兔子肉？”马代奥试探着问。

“难吃，”克里斯丢开最后一块啃光了肉的骨头，好歹算是有东西垫胃，不那么难受了，但巴萨这小家伙应该已经吃饱了，“没味道，皇马从来不拿这种东西糊弄将士，这东西和我们伙食相比就像嚼木头。”

“你好像没吃很多。”马代奥说。

“我要是个被敌人锁住的巴萨人，我就不会管皇马的填没填饱肚子，”克里斯望着他，“别告诉我巴萨把他们的副将教成了面对敌人也软心肠的家伙。”

“我没有。”马代奥不说话了。

“走吧，我们还要……”克里斯忽然警惕地回头望着身后，火静悄悄地烧着，偶尔发出一小声爆裂的声响。忽然间马代奥和克里斯都从地上跳起来，他们听见脚步声走来，而且还不是一个人。

脚步声在雪地中被削减了很多，对方已经走得很近时两人才听到，想要隐藏已经来不及了。

“看看我们发现了什么……两个逃兵。”一行六人自幽密的森林中走出，为首的男人魁梧得惊人，比克里斯高出两头，简直像个小型巨人。

“没有武器的逃兵。”他身旁那个满嘴黑牙的咧嘴一笑。

你们要是有点脑子就该看出我们的军装颜色不一样，克里斯想。

“不对，头儿，他们不是一伙儿的，你看那个穿红蓝的手上有手铐呢。”

终于有一个不是白痴的家伙发现这件事了。

“他是巴萨人。”另一个秃头的大块头说道。

“晚上好，先生们，我们能给几位帮上什么忙吗？”克里斯问。

他知道他遇上这一代的土匪了。皇马和巴萨交界处有一处土匪横行的地方，他们流窜在这里，但因为不劫军粮，与军队没有纷争，所以无论皇马还是巴萨都从没花费心思去管过他们。

“你是皇马的？”

“我是皇马的士兵，”克里斯答道，“正要回军营去。”他刚试探着移动一下，高个儿和黑牙已经围到他身旁了。

“你们是皇马还是巴萨人？”克里斯问。

“哪里也不是，没人管这块地方，我们也不管自己是哪里人。”高个儿咧嘴笑道。

“所以我们有什么能帮上忙的？”克里斯后退到马代奥身前。

“既然我们见到你们了，就不能空手让你们离开。”

“你说的是，”克里斯微笑，如果是钱就好办了，他伸手去摸钱袋，但手摸到腰间才发现那里什么都没有，他没带钱——又有谁会在上战场的时候带着金币？他回头去问马代奥：“带钱了吗？”

“没有。”马代奥说。

他早该猜到了。克里斯谨慎地望着几人，如果身上有武器，他当然可以一个人对付六个，就算没有武器，这也并非不可能，但他身边还有另一个人，马代奥戴着手铐，钥匙远在军营，他铐着手铐行动不便，不能反击，克里斯在还要保护马代奥安全的情况下没办法与这些人交手，万一他们抓住马代奥，克里斯就不得不完全听人摆布了，以免他们扭断马代奥一条胳膊或者更多。

“我们身上没带钱，也没有值钱的东西，如果——”

“没有‘如果’，我们不会傻到跟你到军营里去取钱。”秃头说。

那我们一无所有了，克里斯谨慎地望着他们，没说出那句会激怒他们的话。这些人都红着一双眼，见到个活人就恨不得剥下一层皮，绝不会轻易放他们走。克里斯恨自己丢了武器。

“你们的衣服不错，”黑牙说道。

克里斯不得不承认，和他们左一层右一层秃毛的虫蛀毛皮相比，自己和马代奥的盔甲与斗篷确实有很大吸引力。

“衣服留下来，我们放你们一条生路。”他继续说。

“那就不是生路了，先生，我们会在树林里冻成两只松鼠。但如果回到皇马军营，我保证你们能得到比军装和斗篷更多的东西。”

克里斯感觉到马代奥的手在自己腰上碰了一下，他忽然想到他并不是没有武器，他还有那把马代奥的匕首。

“要么活着把衣服留下离开，要么变成尸体躺在雪里，自己选。”

“好吧，好吧，先生们，我找找，其实……”克里斯摆摆手，高个儿拿着一把大刀抵在他面前。

“别耍花样。”

“当然不了。”克里斯答道，忽然敏捷地向后躲去，抓住对方拿刀的手，一把掰断他的胳膊、抢下武器丢在地上，马代奥捡起刀，向冲着他跑来的秃头挥去，虽然戴着手铐，但他的动作依然灵敏，克里斯拔出匕首，两人迅速解决了六个悍匪。在克里斯割破黑牙的喉咙后，他扑到马代奥身旁将匕首插进正试图掐死马代奥的土匪胸膛，就在马代奥一刀捅进那人腹部、确保他必死无疑时，克里斯忽然一脚踢开马代奥手中的刀。

“你干什么？”马代奥吃痛地揉着手。

“他们都完了，”克里斯指了下周围，“也没必要让你留着武器了，我总不能任由你拿着刀、忽然嚷着要逃跑吧？那样的话我们还要打一场。”他微微笑了，马代奥恼怒地看着他。虽然他也是梅西的孩子，但他毕竟是巴萨人，自己不该渎职。

“我们还是应该带着武器的，以免这么被动。”马代奥瞪着他。

“当然了，”克里斯捡起两把还不错的长刀，“我带着。”

土匪中有四个已经死了，有两个还在挣扎。克里斯发现他们背着的一个大袋子里装了两大块腌肉，他毫不客气地把这大袋子拿走了，对于刚刚还想要他的命的人，克里斯犯不着对他们的东西心软。

碰到这些歹徒让克里斯的旅程方便多了。他在这些人带的东西里翻翻捡捡，找到两根绳子。他用其中一根代替皮带绑在马代奥的手铐上，绳子比皮带长了一倍，比皮带方便多了。

克里斯用另一根绳子把装着腌肉的袋子绑好，留出一段距离让马代奥拖着。

“我背刀，你拿吃的，很公平。”克里斯笑道。

“要是真公平你就该把我的绳子解开。”

“我说的是公平，不是犯傻。”

他拽着绳子，领着马代奥和他继续在密林中走着。克里斯蹊跷地感觉今天他心情不错，这和刚刚的大开杀戒当然无关，而是因为马代奥……他是个不错的同伴，虽然有些固执，但为人并不惹人讨厌，而且武艺精湛，有勇有谋，和他们那孱弱的皇子卢卡斯大不相同，甚至比与自己朝夕相处几年的太子马丁也更让克里斯放松。马丁现在是太子，登基后就是克里斯的皇帝，无论怎么说马丁都是下达命令的人，而自己和他关系再近也不过是为马丁执行指令的人。

问过了太多和梅西有关的问题，克里斯将话题转移到那几个未曾谋面的兄弟身上。巴萨的太子米兰现在如何、他们的大皇子蒂亚戈又怎么样。马代奥以为他只是好奇，本想随口应对他几句，但不由得越说越多了。他毕竟是那两人的兄弟，对他们只有赞许，十岁的米兰聪明又好学，有许多人教导他、扶持他，他以后会是个好君主，蒂亚戈和传闻中所说的一样，他继承了哈维和梅西的全部优点。克里斯越听越觉得无趣，他完全多余对马代奥提问，他对自己的兄弟们偏心极了，仿佛在他心里他们都没有缺点坏处似的。

甚至在说到远在拜仁的安德烈时，马代奥仍旧十分骄傲，说安德烈如何果决、个性十足，相貌也十分漂亮，虽说他住在慕尼黑，但他们兄弟感情仍旧很好。克里斯看得出来马代奥确实喜欢自己的哥哥弟弟们，他一直都不主动说话，提起几个兄弟就说个没完了，以至于过了好半天马代奥才发现自己过于有问必答，他说得太多了。

看到马代奥的模样，克里斯多半也能猜到梅西的其他几个孩子什么样了。他们都很优秀，而且拥有一切（尤其在和自己对比的时候）。

“希望他们谁都别碰上我。”听马代奥说完后，克里斯接了句。

马代奥有一会儿没说话，心中却同意了克里斯的说法。自己和克里斯互相说出了身份，克里斯留着他的命向巴萨开条件，但如果那时他没说出身份，恐怕早已变成尸体被丢在雪堆下了。

来到军营后，马代奥听过克里斯的名声。他只有二十岁，年纪轻轻却让人闻风丧胆，他在沙场上出现的每一次都让皇马有如神助，他是士兵们的领袖和标杆，见到他如此无畏、奋勇杀敌，士兵们也被鼓舞，厮杀得更勇猛了。马代奥自己见到了克里斯厮杀的模样，他比自己大三岁，但马代奥知道就算自己到了二十岁也还是不能成为克里斯的样子，有些东西不是年龄和努力就可以带来的，骁勇善战的战士很多，但克里斯与他们不同，他在战场上无畏又狂妄，他身体中有难以阻挡的力量，带着愤怒，带着碾压万物的决绝。但他似乎从没意识到，没有人能做到他做到的事。

马代奥知道自己不能成为克里斯那样的将领。他们不是同一种人，马代奥需要成长，成为另一种将领，可以压制克里斯这样的怪物的将领。

怪物……他听说皇马的人也这样称呼年轻时的母亲。现在在巴萨士兵眼中的克里斯就和当时皇马人眼中的母亲一样。

克里斯瞟了眼马代奥，他心事重重，又在想着什么。

 

同行的第二天夜晚，他们仍旧在森林中过夜。好歹这次他们找到了个避风的地方，林子里有一处矮坡，矮坡只剩下一半，另一面被水冲走、表面凹陷进去，就像个浅浅的山洞洞口。克里斯照旧生火，烤起了腌肉。他看见雪层上露出枯黄叶子，拨开雪摸下去，竟然发现地上有黑莓，它们被雪覆盖，虽然已经流失了许多水分变得皱巴巴的，但仍旧能吃。克里斯为这小小的发现十分惊喜，他把一大捧黑莓给了马代奥，自己留下另一捧。

马代奥诧异地接过来黑莓。

“你不用什么都分给我。”马代奥说。

“你也不用教我怎么做，小家伙。”克里斯说。

“别那样叫我。”马代奥说。

克里斯没和他继续斗嘴 ，马代奥性格很好，克里斯无意为难他，只是在他心里，“小家伙”这个词是叫定了。和他接触的第一个弟弟……他另外还有三个弟弟呢，或许某天也能和他们相见……

但那时的场景就不见得愉快了。克里斯放下手中还没吃完的黑莓，忽然没了胃口。他们只能是敌人，这一次与马代奥见面、他们有了短暂的单独相处时间，但其他人，或是下一次，他们见面只能是在战场和谈判桌上，无论哪一种，他们都是敌人。

克里斯后悔了。如果他不知道母亲是谁就好了，如果他不知道自己还有兄弟就好了，那样一来他就永远是在战场上杀人不眨眼的罗纳尔多之子，他在挥刀举剑的时候不用去管面前的人是谁，甚至都不必看他的脸，他只有杀戮这一件事要做。杀戮没有对错，他只是在为他的国家争抢土地。

虽然母亲是巴萨的皇帝，但克里斯从不认为自己和皇室有关，也从不将自己看做半个巴萨人。那国家分离了他的父母，他在皇马长大，他永远都是皇马人，永远都只会忠于皇马。

这次与马代奥的意外相遇可能是他和手足的唯一一次相处。这一次我饶过他一命，下次呢？遇见蒂亚戈或者米兰呢？或是安德烈？

马代奥不知道克里斯因为什么事忽然变了脸色。这时候肉已经烤好，克里斯还在发呆。马代奥拿下烤好的肉，他没有匕首，腌肉滴着滚烫的热油，他撕一下停一下，好不容易费力地撕下一大块肉丢给克里斯。

“喂，接着！”他把肉丢过去，克里斯正在发呆，但他反应迅速，立刻接住了肉，但接住的同时也被肉烫到了。

“你想烫死我！”克里斯叫道，两只手换着拿肉。

“谁让你自己发呆？”马代奥说。

克里斯瞪着他，然后撕下一块肉吃着，看见马代奥还在对付那块肉没烤好的部分，他先给了自己食物，就像自己这两天常做的那样。

微不足道的、不应该存在的温暖让克里斯更感到无奈。他们是兄弟，本该并肩作战，本该亲密无间。现在却成了敌人……手足相残的命运似乎已经不可避免了。

可这甚至都不能责怪父母。他怎么能责怪两个人相爱？

小时候曾有一次克里斯消沉时，同在军营的科恩特朗安慰他，克里斯一直没吭声，然后他忽然问起科恩特朗知不知道他父母的事。

“我只知道你父亲爱他，”科恩特朗回答，“他爱过他，所以不再娶，他想只专心照顾你一个人。但说实话，我们可谁都想不到你爸会是这么长情的人，那时候他天不怕地不怕、意气风发，谁都不放在眼里，他太骄傲了，我们都以为他谁也看不上呢……但最后也不知道是谁俘虏了他，然后还有了你。”说完话，科恩特朗揉揉克里斯的头发。

知晓母亲身世一事给了克里斯力量。他听闻许多梅西的传闻，这让他感觉骄傲，多年来母亲的存在给了他很多正面的影响，既然他如此优秀，那么自己也应该做到。直到这次和马代奥相遇，自己将和手足作战的想法才真正清晰地出现在他面前。如果有可能，他不想伤害他们任何一人。

这天的克里斯异常沉默。马代奥看得出他心中有事，自己也没开口打扰他，默默撕下肉给他。吃过东西后他们烤了一会儿火就睡着了。

马代奥试着在夜里逃跑。但克里斯的警惕性太高，每次马代奥只是翻个身、有一丁点动作克里斯都能醒过来。

逃跑无果，翌日清晨马代奥又跟着克里斯上路了。两人走了一整天，中途休息两次，烤了些腌肉吃。夜里他们终于找到了路，克里斯记得地图的那条小路上从未标注过人家，但他还是庆幸地发现路边有一些房子，后面有一座小村庄，路口处有一座破败的小楼挂着旅店的招牌。

这是家极其冷清的店，从里到外的脏兮兮简陋装饰都彰显着他们并没打算以此谋生，从这里路过的人不会太多，克里斯可以想象得出来。

在两人走进旅店前，克里斯把马代奥的衣服脱下来、里朝外穿上，遮挡上巴萨的标志和红蓝色。

“别说话，别暴露你是巴萨人，穷乡僻壤的地方，要是暴露了身份，这些人说不定会生吃了你。”

“有危险的不只是我吧，”马代奥说，“别人也有可能在酒菜里下药杀了你，然后带着我去皇马要赎金，假装是他们抓到了我。”

“是啊，以防止你说出真相还会割下你的舌头，”克里斯拉着他向前走，“别说话。”

走进破烂的旅店，克里斯向老板要了一间房，此时天色已经晚了，两人走到楼上一间灰暗的客房里住下了。客房里有两张单人床，但克里斯不放心，怕马代奥半夜逃跑，他把两张床推到一起，又确认了绑着马代奥手铐的绳子好端端地绑在自己手上，这才放心睡觉。

连续两天都在雪地里跋涉、躺在硬邦邦的冻土上，这晚能睡在床上两人都觉得舒坦了不少。马代奥决意先睡一会儿，等到夜里克里斯睡熟时再偷偷逃走，希望这次他别再听见一点声音就醒过来了。

半夜时克里斯闻见火和木头的味道。楼上楼下都有火炉，有火味很正常，他翻了个身，确认马代奥还在身边。过了几秒种，克里斯忽然发觉事情蹊跷，不仅仅是火，烟味也越来越大了。他猛地坐起身来，推醒马代奥。

“醒醒！着火了，快走！”他拉着绳子把马代奥扯起来，马代奥爬起来，两人下床，从门缝中看到外面的火光。以防止任何突发情况，两人睡觉时都没脱衣裳（也因为这地方太脏了），现在着了火，他们什么都不用拿，只管向门口冲过去。推开门时克里斯推着马代奥向前走，火势还不算大，正当庆幸时，忽然顶棚一大块房梁掉了下来，正好砸在马代奥和克里斯中间的绳子上，正在下楼的两人都摔在楼梯上，沉重的房梁压着绳子，克里斯摸出匕首丢给马代奥。

“割断绳子，快跑！”

马代奥割开绳子时，克里斯也在解下系在自己手上绳子的另一端。

“快出去！”克里斯吼道，马代奥割开绳子立刻跑向外面，仅隔了几秒钟，克里斯也解开绳子，翻身一跃从楼梯上跳下，跑去外面。

克里斯逃出房子后，火势也变得越来越大了。房子外面围着十几个村民，众人都望着大火一声不吭，没办法救火，他们也只得看着。克里斯在人群中寻找马代奥，却没见到他的踪影。

“马代奥？马代奥！”他徒劳地喊着，“你们看见另一个从房子里跑出来的人了吗？比我矮一点儿，戴着手铐……”

村民们齐刷刷地指了一下村庄中的那条路，克里斯跑过去，一面喊着。

“马代奥！快出来，你戴着手铐，哪也去不了！你会饿死的！这里是皇马的地方……马代奥！”

他呼喊着，一面跑着寻找马代奥的身影，一面试图从雪地上看出脚印，但天色太暗，他根本看不清地面，着火的房子也只能照亮附近的一小块区域。

“马代奥！”

克里斯沿着这条路边跑边找，他不断呼喊，夜风吹疼了他的嗓子，他找了整整一夜，也没再见到马代奥的身影。

 

 

第十六章

 

马代奥在密林中不要命地跑着。为了避免雪地上的足迹被追踪，离开着火的房子后，他先跑上村庄那条雪已经被踩平的道路，穿过小径，跑进灌木丛，然后在森林中不断奔跑。

夜晚给了他足够时间，克里斯在夜里看不到脚印，找不到他，他要趁着这时候尽快跑下去。戴着手铐让他行动不便，他身上没有火石，无法取火，也不能烤熟猎物，而且他不知道这里是什么地方，只能一路向东跑去，回到巴萨的领土上。

这是他第一次参加战役，无论如何，巴萨的皇子和副将不能在第一战就被敌人俘虏。

从着火的房子中逃出时他立马拔腿狂奔，但事实上他也惦记着克里斯的安危，这两日那人对自己并不坏，但如果因为惦念他是否安好就让自己失去逃回巴萨的机会未免愚蠢。他大步跑着，在心中祈祷克里斯也平安无事。虽然他是皇马人，但他并不是个穷凶极恶的狂徒，也不该被火烧死在一间旅社里。

他不会有事。操心你自己的安危吧。

穿过密林，越过山谷，三天后马代奥才回到巴萨境内。他没找到营地，巡逻的士兵发现了奄奄一息的他，把他带回去了。

马代奥回到军营，睡了好久才醒来。苏醒时他看见桌子上摆着饭菜，苏亚雷斯在一旁等他。

“看你睡得熟，就没去动手铐，”他说道，“铁匠来看过了，能打开，就是要费些功夫，不想弄醒你。你还好吗？”

“我没事，我和罗纳尔多——罗纳尔多的儿子，现在皇马的副将克里斯，我们从山谷上摔下去了，幸好下面有雪堆。”

苏亚雷斯看着他，眼睛瞪得滚圆。

“你遇到他了？”

马代奥点头，坐起来去拿食物，也不看是什么就塞进嘴里，吃了好一会儿才又开口：“他本来想杀我，后来改变主意想把我带回皇马去，然后好让你们赎我回去——”马代奥说着，苏亚雷斯忽然想起来他们的主帅阿尔维斯还不知道马代奥醒了，赶快派人去通知他，一面听马代奥说这几天的遭遇。

“总算是醒了，”走进房间后阿尔维斯结结实实地拥抱了马代奥，在他后背上拍了几下，“吓坏我们了，都以为你出事了，想给都城里送消息都不敢，告诉他们你失踪了，里奥非杀了我不可。”

“幸好我逃回来了，不然过几天就变成俘虏送回来了，您看了更生气。”马代奥笑道。

“不会，你平安回来就好。”

“您不是要回都城吗？怎么没——”话说了一半，马代奥自己停住了，问道，“被我给耽误了，是吗？都是我误事了。”

“我惦记你，没把你找回来，我怎么放心回都城休息去？”阿尔维斯问，“这几天跑到哪去了？”

“他遇见罗纳尔多的儿子了，”苏亚雷斯说道，“我就说马代奥肯定被人抓起来了，不然早回来了。”

阿尔维斯的表情在转瞬间不自然起来，“你见到他了？皇马现在的副将克里斯？”

马代奥点头，咽下去一大口肉，“我们滚到山谷下，他差点杀了我，后来又决定带我回皇马军营，我们在路上走了两天，最后一天住在旅店里，旅店着火了，我趁乱逃出来的。”

“他……你说他差点杀了你？”阿尔维斯问。

“是啊，滚到山谷下面后我们掉在雪堆上，然后滚着打了起来，他忽然问我是谁……”

马代奥讲述了这几天的遭遇，苏亚雷斯听得津津有味，他和克里斯还没交过手，听了马代奥的描述后对这个对手更期待了。阿尔维斯面色严肃，偶尔问些问题，马代奥讲述完这几天的经历后口干舌燥，又让人送来一大壶水。

“听起来还不是个很差劲的人。”苏亚雷斯总结。

“确实，人不坏，”马代奥说，“吃的东西总是会分给我，甚至我觉得他给我的更多呢……大概皇马的政策是优待俘虏吧。”

“你是皇子，要是把你饿坏了，巴萨才不会安安分分交赎金呢。”苏亚雷斯笑道。

马代奥和苏亚雷斯又说了几句。阿尔维斯没听他们说的是什么，嘱咐马代奥好好休息后就离开房间了。

多年来戍守边疆，阿尔维斯已经习惯了这里的生活。他不介意边疆的偏远和条件辛苦，原想等到年纪太大、无法胜任时再离开，但几个月前与皇马的第一场战争让他忽然改变了想法。

他竟然在战场上见到了里奥的孩子。

听闻那一战皇马的副将是罗纳尔多的儿子时，阿尔维斯就有几分犹豫。但大战即将打响，也由不得他退缩或另作选择。他只期盼不要和那孩子交手，可沙场混乱，一旦开打就很难再去思考和辨别什么。他和皇马的一个战士缠斗片刻，他抓到一个破绽，挥刀就砍下去，却在与他目光对视时忽然认出这是里奥的孩子。他及时收手，刀刃从对方胳膊上滑过，阿尔维斯想也不想，调换马头就走。他无法和那孩子作战，他怎么可能对他下手！那是里奥的孩子，自己曾抱过他、将他送到罗纳尔多的将军府门前……

为巴萨镇守边境多年，他也确实到了该休息的时候。无论什么样的纷争，阿尔维斯都不想参与了。

马代奥在战场上失踪又回来，得知克里斯险些杀了他，阿尔维斯更感觉一刻也无法在军营里呆下去了。他们险些手足相残……这一次克里斯及时收手，下一次还会有这样的幸运吗？

他不能再留在这里了。阿尔维斯收拾着行装。他要回到都城去，去休息，去陪伴自己的孩子们，把边境和战场上的烦恼统统抛弃。

但在这之前，他要先见到里奥，亲口告诉他发生了什么。

 

冰霜暴雪延缓了阿尔维斯的归期，离开军营时他策马疾驰，仿佛不是回都城休息而是要送信回去。阿尔维斯的队伍跟着他疾驰，终于抵达巴塞罗那后，阿尔维斯没回家，直接进了皇宫。

冬日的皇宫覆盖着一层薄薄的雪，阿尔维斯穿过刮着冷风的走廊，一直走到里奥的书房前。通报后他走进去，看见皮克、哈维、布斯克茨、伊涅斯塔、普约尔和佩德罗等人都在。

“丹尼！”皮克第一个站起来拥抱了他，“你竟然这么快就回来了，风雪这么大，以为要过上一两个星期你才到呢。”

“回家心切，什么也挡不住。”阿尔维斯勉强说笑，里奥也站起身，和久未谋面的老朋友拥抱。

“你还好吗？边境怎么样？”

“我很好，边境也好，马代奥现在也平安，”阿尔维斯说道，他脱下斗篷递给仆人，“什么也不用担心，刚刚过去的两战都打平了……我只有点小情况要报告给你，不是大事，你们先开会好了，我歇一会儿。”

阿尔维斯在一旁的座位上坐下，里奥和众人继续商讨对巴萨众位亲王在接下来几年的安排，他们一直争论到天色渐晚，直到晚饭时间人们才散去。阿尔维斯从边境长途跋涉回来，里奥以为等上这么久他一定会睡着，但在众臣离开时，阿尔维斯仍旧直直地坐在椅子上，眉头紧皱，他与哈维等人一一聊上几句后大家才离开。

“终于能回家休息了，感觉怎么样？”

守卫关上门，书房里只剩下阿尔维斯和里奥。里奥拿了杯酒给阿尔维斯一面问道。

“感觉很糟糕，”阿尔维斯说，“回来的一路上我都在想克里斯，重新和皇马开战后我们打了两仗，第一次我险些失手卸下他的胳膊，第二次他差点杀了马代奥，最后马代奥戴着手铐跑回军营。”

他一开口，里奥就愣住了。阿尔维斯话中的信息量太大，他僵直地拿着两杯酒，直到阿尔维斯自己接过酒杯。

“你……”

“我差点砍伤他，”阿尔维斯一口就喝掉一整杯酒，“战场上你还不知道，凡是不穿红蓝的我们看都不看一眼就挥刀砍过去，可我没想到我能遇到他，克里斯……他抵挡了几下，他很厉害，没有几个人能和我过招那么久，最后我差点就要砍到他时，忽然看清他的脸，那只能是他，又穿着副将的衣服，那时我才反应过来，吓出一身冷汗。”

别说是他在沙场上吓了一身冷汗，里奥仅仅是听他说出来身体都僵硬得如木头人一般。

“他没事，”阿尔维斯沉沉地叹着气，“刀落在克里斯胳膊上，可能划开一条口子，但不严重……皇马和巴萨第二次开战时，马代奥和他掉进山谷，克里斯差点杀了他，幸好在下死手之前克里斯问马代奥是谁，这才让马代奥保住一条命。他太像你了，没有几个人打得过他。”

自动阿尔维斯开口里奥就没动过，他端着酒杯，一直紧盯着阿尔维斯听他说话。

“快坐下，都没事了。”阿尔维斯说道，把里奥推到椅子上。

“克里斯差点杀了马代奥？”

阿尔维斯点头：“但他毕竟没动手，他本想把马代奥押送回皇马，再和我们谈条件，但马代奥逃走了……他说这一路上克里斯都对他很照顾。”

握了半天的杯子已经变得沉重不堪，里奥把酒杯放到桌上。

“我没料到事情会变成这样。”

没有谁能料到，也没人希望事情如此。里奥不在边境，许多事情都不了解，阿尔维斯一一讲述着。

苏亚雷斯和马代奥已经准备在边疆常驻了，他们都觉得现在和从前没什么区别，都是和皇马开战而已，但阿尔维斯知道，他们面对的对手是里奥的另一个孩子。而且克里斯并不容易对付，他在皇马做得很出色，是皇马这一代最好的将领，现在是副将，过不了几年就能成为将军和主帅，只要巴萨与皇马打仗，他就一定会出面。他会奋力率兵攻打巴萨，杀掉许许多多的巴萨士兵，但在这之外，阿尔维斯更担心里奥的孩子和他相遇，无论他们谁受伤，他和里奥都不愿意看见。

阿尔维斯急着赶回都城，想马上告诉里奥边境的情况，希望他赶快拿个主意，总不能看着孩子们自相残杀。里奥知道克里斯早就进了军营、开始打仗，自己当然不会主动挑起争端。这次战争是皇马开始的，巴萨总不能不还击。而且皇马得到了里斯本的大片土地，他们的力量越来越强，巴萨必须有所动作、压制他们。

房间被压抑的气氛笼罩。窗外吹着小雪，飘飘洒洒地落到窗棂上。边境的雪更大，条件也更艰苦，自己的两个孩子正在那里时刻准备厮杀……可里奥不能把孩子从战场上拉回来，皇子要为国家负责，这是他们的义务，甚至连里奥自己都应该去边疆，守护领土。

可就算是蒂亚戈和马代奥不上战场，克里斯就安全了吗？他是巴萨的敌人，是每一次战争中巴萨将士的目标，他迟早会受伤。而且巴萨不能把希望寄托在讲和上，皇马为这一战准备了许多年，不会轻易放弃，就算暂时讲和，也迟早会再次开战。

仆人通知他们晚饭准备好了，询问是移步去客厅还是在这里用，里奥让他们把饭菜拿进来。

“他知道自己的母亲是谁，所以没杀马代奥，但我们的人都不知情。虽说想伤害他并不容易，但刀剑无眼……”阿尔维斯说道。

里奥用手撑着额头，沉默一会儿说道：“我要去边境，我必须去。”

阿尔维斯为这主意吃了一惊。“可你现在是皇帝，里奥，忽然去边境……”

“我没有不去的理由，”里奥说道，“我要确认边境的情况，马代奥是我的孩子，克里斯也……”他停顿一下，自己从未尽过养育的责任，几乎没资格说他是自己的孩子，“无论如何我都要去。”

不仅是为了确认情况，里奥也想见见克里斯。他长大了，已经成为皇马的副将，率领千军万马，即使是在敌军的阵营里，里奥也还是为他感到骄傲。

“皇马需要更多时间休息，他们刚刚结束里斯本的战役，应该多休战几年。但我们的军队一直在养精蓄锐……或许和谈还是有可能的。”里奥说。

 “这可能吗？皇马现在野心勃勃，恐怕不会轻易停战。”阿尔维斯问。

“就算不停战也总会有其他办法，”里奥答道，“还是要尝试一下。我总不能什么都不做，任由事态这样发展。”

阿尔维斯不认为这件事还能有什么解决办法，但他也清楚没有母亲会眼睁睁看着自己的孩子们在战场上厮杀。可就算停战，也是拖得了一时拖不了一世，无论如何想方设法延缓冲突，战争都不可避免，或早或晚。

 

罗纳尔多已经有一个多星期没见到儿子的身影了。四天前巡逻队的人回来了几个，说他们遇见了副将，并按照他的命令回军营里带更多人去与他会和，寻找从他身旁逃脱的马代奥·梅西。罗纳尔多从不去想克里斯会和梅西的孩子们见面，他避免这一假设，仿佛只要不去想，这一日就永远不会到来。但他的愿望早早落空，在马代奥参与的第一次战役，儿子就和他交手了。而且竟然还抓获了他？罗纳尔多思附，已经过去四天了，他们两个相处了多久？两人都有没有受伤？

根据巡逻队的回答，克里斯身体如旧，并未受伤。他们带走了四支队伍，去与克里斯会和，然后分头寻找马代奥。又是五天过去，罗纳尔多这才又见到儿子的身影。他带领搜寻队回来，雪白的衣服染成脏污的灰色，盔甲上也尽是污血。儿子来他房中见他，他眼睛下有道小伤口，脸颊瘦了许多，但看起来更加精神焕发，罗纳尔多忽然想到儿子到了该结婚的时候了，他已经二十岁，早该有意中人了。

“怎么灰头土脸的？你的侍从都没带衣服给你吗？”罗纳尔多拥抱了儿子，打量着他问道。

“带了，我懒得打理，急着找人呢。”

克里斯在桌旁刚坐下，侍从就端来厨房早准备好的菜肴，这几日他风餐露宿，一直没好好吃过东西。罗纳尔多坐在儿子旁边，孩子大口吃着，还是小时候那幅吃东西迅速又克制的模样。

“克里斯！”门忽然开了，马丁闯进来，克里斯嘴里还嚼着东西，他看了马丁一眼，马丁在他身旁的椅子上坐下，匆匆忙忙地拥抱了他，“你怎么这么晚才回来？巡逻队说你在找马代奥·梅西，到底怎么回事？”

“就像你说的，‘这么晚才回来’就是为了找找他，”克里斯咽下肉排，“我遇见他了……”

他向父亲和马丁讲述了经过。在着火的那个晚上后，克里斯找了一整夜也没见到他的踪影，后来他好不容易发现一行脚印，追踪下去，脚印却断在河边了。这不要命的小家伙，天寒地冻地竟然穿过河去，克里斯在河边遇到了来寻找他的巡逻兵，他立刻把将士们分成两队，一队追马代奥，另一队回到军营里去调遣更多队伍过来。四天后一无所获的他们得知了马代奥已经回到巴萨营地的消息，克里斯这才返回军营。

他说完了，拿起热汤喝了起来，马丁的表情愈发懊恼。罗纳尔多侧耳倾听，一个字也没说。

“要是没让他溜掉就好了！我们可以拿他大做文章，”马丁说道，“我们可以要求巴萨割地来换，不然就威胁他们杀了马代奥——不，先威胁他们要砍掉他的手啊脚啊，看巴萨敢不敢不同意……”

“是啊，确实可惜。”克里斯并无兴致地回了一句，他看了眼父亲，后者没做表示。

“他怎么样？好对付吗？”马丁问。

“不是耍心机的人，重视荣誉，不太蠢，还是挺有脑子的，但年纪太小，做事不老练。他今年十七了。”

“十七的时候我们克里斯还没当上副将呢，他倒晋升得快，当皇子可真容易，什么都不用做就能随便当个将领。”

马丁讽刺道，忘了他自己也是皇子，而且是太子。克里斯放下汤碗，让仆人送酒过来。虽说马代奥小小年纪就当了副将，但他不算完全没本事，是个很出色的军人和首领，除了年轻和有点死脑筋之外确实是个有挑战性的敌人。等到过上三五年，他年纪更大些就不像现在这样好对付了。其实这次和他交手也没多容易，克里斯和他单打独斗了好半天，没几个人能和他打上这么久的。

更多酒端来后，马丁也喝了起来，他追问马代奥究竟如何，这几天他们相处时又发生什么事，最后谈到接下来的打算，两人喝光了一瓶酒后，克里斯很放心地听到他说短期内不打算进攻。

“如果他没跑就好了，”马丁惋惜地把酒杯重重放在桌上，“想想吧，有了一个人质就能要挟巴萨割地，免去了一场战争……”

“也不一定那么容易，”克里斯说，“他不是太子，也不是巴萨唯一的皇子，如果巴萨执意不肯妥协，就算我们杀了他也没用。”

“确实没用，除了泄恨。”马丁说道。

克里斯干脆没接这句话，马丁喝光杯底的酒，“我们可以采取母亲和父亲原本的做法，特意抽出一支队伍在战场上接近马代奥，包围他，把他带到军营里，然后要挟巴萨。”

“主意不错，但未免无耻，”克里斯说，“恕我直言，殿下，我不会让我手下的人这么干。”

“确实下作，”马丁长长地叹了口气，“可下作的方法有用啊。”

“您是太子，不能掺和这些下三滥的把戏，如果我们的士兵或者我自己能在战场上生擒马代奥，那当然最好，但就算做不到也不能操之过急，还没到形势紧迫要动用这种方式的地步。再说他们的将领也都有一队人马保护，不是我们想抓来就能抓来的，我这次和他单打独斗也只是走运。”

“我们打了两仗，两次都平了，”马丁望着空酒杯，“你知道我的压力，克里斯。”

你没有压力，我的殿下，那些压力都是我的，我在为你打仗，我在卖命，你只是没能用最快速度为自己建立功绩罢了——这需要我来代替您努力。

“我明白，我们和巴萨不会永远是平局，我会打败他们的。”

天色已晚，马丁放下酒杯，心事重重地在克里斯肩上拍了拍后离开了。

侍从把餐具收下去，桌子又重新变得干干净净后，屋子里只剩下罗纳尔多和儿子两人。

“你好像不同意马丁的话。”罗纳尔多说。

“他太着急了，打仗不是那么容易的事，”克里斯说，“还想要生擒马代奥，怎么可能那么容易？如果每次我们都能生擒对方的将领，还用得着死这么多人吗？”

“我以为你会在知道他是马代奥之前就杀了他，你从不管敌人是谁。”

“本来是这样，”克里斯后怕地叹道，“我手里的石头都攥好了，可他拿出一把刀——一把匕首，打算戳到我身上，我发现那把匕首和我的一样，吓了一跳……所以那匕首有两把，是吗？”

听到儿子说道匕首，克里斯有些惊讶，然后才想起来马代奥的身份。他只想着马代奥也是梅西的儿子，都忘了他父亲是布斯克茨了。

“确实有两把，”罗纳尔多答道，“其中有一把我带在身上，有一次和梅西见面之后，他说他这次答应了给布斯克茨带匕首回去，但当时天晚了，没有开门的店，我就把我的给他了。现在布斯克茨又把匕首给了他儿子……”

“那时候他已经和布斯克茨在一起了？”克里斯问。

“没有，那时候他们只是朋友。你快一岁半的时候他才宣布和布斯克茨结婚的。”罗纳尔多回答。

事实比克里斯自己的推测好多了。他还以为母亲把父亲的信物转手送给他人了。

“他和你母亲长得像吗？”罗纳尔多问。

“眼睛很像，他长得挺好看，”克里斯望着壁炉中的火焰，又想到和马代奥在一起时的两天，他垂下头去，手指按揉着太阳穴，“我以后还会在战场上遇见他，可我不想……我不怕和巴萨人打仗，但他……我受不了自己会一剑杀了他。”

罗纳尔多沉默许久，他本想给儿子一个解决方法，但这件事并没有任何答案对应。战场上没时间东张西望，也没时间让他挨个看清楚对手都是谁，只要是敌人，都要除掉，这一点克里斯早就知道了，他必须服从国家的命令，这是军人的天职。

可又是谁规定这种‘天职’就一定是正确的？如果他们一直在做错事怎么办？克里斯抓着头发，从没这么烦乱过。

 “战争没有对错，我们只需要按照国家的命令行事，你的所作所为都要为皇马的利益服务。”

克里斯望着父亲。他也一直是这样以为的，直到和马代奥兵戎相见。

“你和母亲难道就没在战场上相遇过吗？你也能狠下心对他下手？”

罗纳尔多深深吸了口气：“我们在一起后很快就分开了，在那之后我只在战场上见过他一次……我确实狠心对他下手了，我在赌气，但那时候他怀着你……我不该那样做。”

克里斯呆滞地听着父亲的话，罗纳尔多不用说出自己对此作何感想，克里斯已经看清楚了。他为自己那时的行动后悔。

“事情总是比我们想象得复杂，”罗纳尔多说，“所以你考虑好要怎么做了吗？”

“我能怎么做？”克里斯迟了几秒钟后反问，父亲说的就好像他有其他选择似的，说是为国家的利益，可他和父亲一样清楚这勾当，他们在拿人命和鲜血换土地，可有时候就算流了血、丢了命、所有人都死光了也得不到领土。

别人说他什么都不怕，那怎么可能？每次打完仗他们把死亡名单送到克里斯手上他都不敢看，他知道拿起名单的时候他会看到什么，上面会有他认识的人的名字、和他一个连队里长大的人、一起在冲锋队里拼命的人。巴萨说他是杀人如麻的冷血怪物，他希望自己真像他们形容得那样冷酷，可每次在名单上看到熟悉的名字克里斯都不好受，他认识的人越来越少，他担心那些伙伴迟早都会死光。

看着同伴一个个死去已经够糟糕了，现在他连兄弟都要杀——这样一来，他就真成了冷血怪物了。

“你和他——你和母亲什么也不顾，就这样生下我，让我和手足相残，我们迟早……”他胸中蹿起一股火气，说到后一句他发现自己开始指责父亲时，克里斯忽然停下，他不该抱怨，他失控了。

没说完话，克里斯的声音降了下去，脸色发白。罗纳尔多对他情绪的忽然变化很吃惊，克里斯很少表现出明显的情绪起伏，而且长大后就没再发过脾气，也从不抱怨，这次却忽然指责自己。

“抱歉，”克里斯垂着头，“我不该对您乱说话。”他轻声道歉，仿佛在瞬间就平复了情绪，但语调中的起伏出卖了他。

“我以为你是主动选择成为战士的。”罗纳尔多说。

“我是，但那时候我还什么都不懂，我想得太简单了，”克里斯答道，“我想到的只有责任和荣耀，没看到那些东西，您知道的。”

他不再说了，战场上看了千百遍死亡丑陋恐怖的样子，他无需提起。第一次第二次目睹同伴被杀让他崩溃，让他疯狂，可到了第十次，第二十次，他已不能再让自己为同伴的死付出感情了，他不能每一次都崩溃，他必须控制情绪，然后以更多的杀戮和鲜血作为对同伴们的慰藉。一次死亡要用更多死亡来回应，这本身就是件愚蠢荒唐的事。战争荒谬，但他们都在其中。

“是我们考虑不周，”罗纳尔多说道，“那时候我比你现在还小一岁，在很多事上考虑得都不够全面。我只是喜欢梅西，没想到会带来孩子。可后来有了你，他把你给了我，难道我能拒绝吗？我对你今天要面对的情况很抱歉，但在这件事上我们都无能为力，除非你和我都离开战场，不参与巴萨的战争。”

“不，”克里斯忽然抬头，“不，父亲，不行，我不能让其他人来，”他忽然焦急起来，“您听见马丁的话了，如果马代奥或者母亲的其他孩子落入他或任何皇马人的手里——我不是说我有多在乎他们，可至少我不想看着他们被折磨、被侮辱，他们怎么说都算是我的弟弟们……”

你在做一件没有用的事啊。罗纳尔多望着儿子，忍着没说出这句话。你在乎他们，他们却不知道你是谁。在战场上不该留情面，哪怕是亲兄弟也不该手软。他想着这几句话，那些话已经跑到舌尖上，罗纳尔多就是说不出来。

我为你骄傲。又一句说不出来的话，他不能鼓励儿子这种不会给他带来好处的仁慈，这甚至会让他陷入危险。何况这种仁慈没有回报，梅西的孩子们不知道克里斯和他们的关系。

“别让自己受伤，”罗纳尔多说，“我不管你要做什么，但你要活着回来，完好无损回来。”

这一次克里斯没有干脆利落地回答问题，他停顿片刻，问道：“你不担心吗？说不定我们什么时候就倒在战场上、再也回不来了。”

“我早就做好准备会有那一天，我自己无所谓，”罗纳尔多说，“但我担心你。”

就像我害怕看到死亡名单。克里斯轻轻攥住父亲的手臂。死亡对他们来说永远都是熟客，每一场战役他们都可能战死沙场，他们不惧怕死亡，但无法承受失去父亲或儿子的痛苦。

“我不会有事，您也不会。”克里斯说。话音刚落，门板上响起一阵抓挠的声音。

“大人，您的小狼在门外。”守卫在门口说道。

“快让它进来。”克里斯刚站起来门就开了，一只毛色洁白的大型猎犬跑进来，扑到克里斯身上亲热地舔着他。

少数时候——比如现在，罗纳尔多才会看见克里斯露出微笑，真正的笑容，而不是出于礼貌或因为场合的关系才必须要露出的表情。克里斯在壁炉边抚摸着被他取名为小狼的猎犬，只有这时他眼中才闪着光。

“你有没有想过结婚？”罗纳尔多问，“你也到年纪了，我在你这么大的时候已经做父亲了。”说不定爱人和孩子能带给他更多快乐。罗纳尔多一直知道，克里斯是个勇敢无畏的孩子，但他并不快乐。

克里斯摇摇头：“没有，不想。还在打仗呢，怎么可能结婚。”

“有了家庭和孩子，或许你能比现在轻松些。”

这一次克里斯回答时没有看着父亲，他抚摸着小狼厚实的皮毛，“我现在很高兴。”

 

里奥在落雪的深夜抵达军营。边疆静谧，大雪覆盖万物，世界悄无声息。

巴萨在过去的十年里重建并巩固了军营，里奥抵达红蓝军团的城堡门口时，已经有人给将领送去消息，里奥并不想在深夜里让他的将军特意起床来迎接他，但向他疾步走来的身影不是苏亚雷斯，而是自己的儿子马代奥。他穿着冬日的衣袍和斗篷，并不是从梦中惊醒的样子，他一直没睡。

他匆匆走来，正要行礼，里奥一把抱住他，结结实实地搂着儿子。他还活着，毫发无伤。

“幸好你没出事。”里奥紧紧抱着他。

“我是巴萨的副将，我不能出事。”马代奥回答。

他果真长大了。如果是在以前，他会回答“我是母亲的孩子”。

马代奥带着他匆匆走进城堡，到自己的房间里。

“去把陛下房里的壁炉点上火，再拿些饭菜送过来。”马代奥对侍从嘱咐道，关上门后拉着里奥在壁炉前坐下烤火。不知道他是真的长高了还是里奥感觉如此，马代奥比在都城时更像个大人了，一场战役让他忽然间长大，脸上十七岁的稚嫩也完全脱去了。里奥注意到桌上快燃尽的蜡烛、地图和摊开的文书。

“你一直没睡？已经半夜了。”

“躺在床上也睡不着，不如起来干点儿正事，”马代奥也看了眼桌子，“我们有机会打败皇马，但我还是希望不要开战，上一战死伤很多……我不是怕主动开战会承担更多责任，母亲，但如果没有必要，我不想让我的士兵白白流血。”

“皇马还是没动静？”里奥问。

“没有，上一站之后他们就偃旗息鼓了。他们的太子马丁在军营里，他正是急着建功立业的时候，早晚都会再发兵的。”

“我听阿尔维斯说你见到皇马现在的副将了，是吗？罗纳尔多的儿子克里斯？”

马代奥点头：“他放过了我，和我想的不一样，他还是个挺不错的人，但在战场上我不会留情的。”他赶快加上这一句，不想母亲认为自己心软。

“抓住他的价值比杀了他更大，”里奥说，这一路上他有充足的时间想到如何让马代奥不要伤害克里斯，“皇马的任何将领都是这样，记着这件事，我们要活捉对方的将领，军队在群龙无首时会慌乱不知所措，但如果杀了他们的将领反而会让士兵群情激奋，对巴萨的仇恨更深，战争也更血腥。巴萨的目的不是无休止地作战、杀人、引发仇恨，而是保卫领土不受侵犯。”

“我明白，我会记住的。”马代奥答道。

侍从敲了敲门，送来了酒菜，里奥长途跋涉，又累又饿，马代奥为他准备了助眠的酒，和菜肴一起端上来。

“军营也变样了。”里奥说了句。想到自己当年在这里时边境还没有城堡。那时他们与皇马一直在打仗，国境线时常有变动，后来战争平息，双方都建立了各自的军事堡垒。原以为和平能再持续几年，但皇马在里斯本战役后立刻将目光转向巴萨，企图继续扩大领土。

里奥对军营的记忆已经模糊了。那段日子的最后时光里，他只记得流亡一般的生活。避开大路，在小道上奔走着。生下孩子，把他送走，重回军队……现在那已经长大的大儿子成了他们的对手，完完全全继承了他和罗纳尔多的优点，他自十三岁就开始打仗，二十岁时已经开始让对手闻风丧胆。

“皇马那个副将，他多大年纪？”里奥望着盘中的饭菜，仿佛不经意问起。

“他二十了，”马代奥说，“但他从小就在里斯本打仗，不仅擅长带兵，搏斗起来也是一流，哪怕没有武器，我和他打了好半天都没打过，差点就被他杀了。”

“他怎么会忽然放过你？”里奥问。他一直想亲耳确定这件事。

“可能他忽然开窍了？”马代奥说，“我也不确定，那时候我们打得正胶着，武器都丢了，他手里抓着块石头，我身上就剩下匕首了，我拿出匕首，但他死死地攥着我的胳膊……然后他忽然问我是谁，我就告诉他了。”

“什么匕首？”里奥问。

“父亲给我的。”马代奥向桌尾示意，一把银色匕首静静放在那里。里奥无需站起身或拿起来仔细观看，他一眼认出了那件兵器，虽然罗纳尔多把它给自己时里奥只匆匆看了几眼，但之后的许多年里布斯克茨都带着这匕首，里奥见过很多次。

不知道什么时候布斯克茨把匕首给了马代奥，还救了他一命。

里奥想起与罗纳尔多共度的第一个下午，还有那间清冷的小房子。那是他第一次喜欢上一个人，第一次被爱恋与激情俘获。如今二十年过去，那时的记忆已经黯然，曾让他忘却一切的激情也早已褪色，但无论过去多久，他都不可能忘却。那短暂的爱恋为他带来了第一个孩子，正与自己的二皇子作战的孩子，他们在战场上相遇，滚下山谷，几乎赤手空拳将对方置于死地。

若马代奥没带着匕首，刚刚在城堡大门前迎接自己的是否就是面色哀戚的苏亚雷斯？没有马代奥的拥抱，他见到的只会是盖着白布的停尸台。然后又将如何？自己在盛怒之下率军攻打皇马、为马代奥复仇吗？可他能把克里斯怎么办？把大儿子永远关在巴萨的监牢里？他总不能用一个孩子的血来为另一个复仇。

最好的方法仍旧是不开战。其次便是巴萨打败皇马，让他们的将士俯首称臣，但这并不是三五年或者十年就能完成的战争，想让皇马众人对巴萨臣服，在这漫长的过程中，里奥不知会失去多少将士，也可能会失去自己的孩子。

“您不饿吗？怎么不吃了？”马代奥问。

里奥回过神，望着桌上的丰盛饭菜没了胃口，他放下刀叉，喝了些酒。里奥打量着孩子，他的眼睛更像自己，头发也不像克里斯那样是打着卷的。里奥试图在马代奥脸上看出克里斯的模样，但他们并不相像。上一次里奥见到克里斯时还是在婚礼上，转眼十年过去了，那个孩子到底变成什么样子了？

“你和他——皇马的副将，你们相处了三天，他那个人什么样？”里奥问道。

马代奥详细讲起他们的遭遇，里奥认真听着，越是听就越感觉亏欠克里斯，自己从未照料过他，他却把仇敌身份的马代奥照顾得很好，几乎将他当做弟弟了。

 


	3. 17-23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 真人无关  
> 足球同人，架空，各种拉郎  
> CP：哈梅、C梅、布梅、猪梅、皮梅  
> 以及涉及到一些孩子们长大后的戏份  
> 各种狗血、各种虐  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

第十七章

 

阳光耀眼，被雪覆盖的草地上却寒风凛冽。风不大，但每次吹在脸上都如刀割一般。克里斯走在队伍后面，走过这一片高地、步入山谷时就没有阳光了，虽然光芒不能带来温暖，他还是眷恋太阳落山前的最后光亮。

有时克里斯会带着他的猎犬小狼和他一起巡逻，他们静静走在后面，今天也是如此。走过这片高地，再穿过山谷后就是军营了，克里斯松开绳索，让小狼自己跑到雪里去玩，他停下脚步在后面看着。队伍前方有另一名副将带领，他不必担心。

小狼在雪中欢快地又跳又叫，它玩了一会儿，克里斯招招手示意他过来，猎犬乖巧地跑回来，满身满脸沾的都是雪，克里斯拉动缰绳正要继续向前走，忽然注意到山坡上有个人影。距离虽然远，但克里斯不会认错巴萨的红蓝，显然那人是个高级将领，从衣服上就能看出来。克里斯感到奇怪，那不是马代奥，也不是苏亚雷斯，可除了他们巴萨中还有谁……

另一个念头闪电般击中了他。他几乎不敢相信。几天前他听说梅西来到巴萨的军营，但没想过自己能见到他。

他抬着头，目不转睛地望着那人。他看不清对方的容貌，但能确定对方也在看着他。过了一会儿，那人拉动缰绳调头走了。

克里斯不知道他是调头离开还是走下山来，他骑在马上一动不动，目光落在洁白的雪层上。小狼在一旁欢快地刨着雪，过了一会儿，它警惕地叫了起来。克里斯抬头，望向小狼吠叫的方向，梅西骑在马上缓缓走来，正望着他。他与克里斯记忆中的一样，还是巴萨万丈光芒的帝王，但与上次见面不同，大婚上的梅西身旁有许多人陪同，这一次他孤身一人，连个侍从都没有。

他是为自己来的吗。克里斯问。他不敢这样猜测，不想又一次让自己失望。他一直知道该怎么避免失望。

梅西越走越近，他并未老去，还是巴萨那个无所不能的王者，他眉眼间比当年柔和，或许是因为年纪，或许是因为这次他是为自己而来。

与母亲见面并和他独处的事实惊吓了克里斯，他以为这不可能发生，可现实正在崩塌，母亲正在向他走来，他的面容愈发清晰，他的红色披风如火焰一样刺痛了克里斯的眼睛，马蹄踩在雪上发出轻微的声响，咯吱咯吱，一声一声，离自己越来越近。

克里斯不敢看着他。母亲每走近一步，克里斯脑中便愈发混乱。

梅西望着克里斯，目光一刻也没离开过，克里斯反倒不再看他，眼睛又在望着晶莹的雪。

他走到自己身旁时，小狼不再叫了。

“下午好，”里奥开口了，克里斯谨慎地望着他，“你是克里斯·罗纳尔多？”

“是我。”克里斯答道，他紧紧攥着缰绳。

“我是里奥·梅西，很高兴见到你。”

是克里斯听错了，还是他的声音也有些颤抖？

“我也是。”克里斯答道，他想拉动缰绳，想要尽量远离这个人，不让他影响到自己。克里斯甚至无法预测自己会作何反应，他第一次与母亲谈话，他应该为此开心吗？可在这次交谈之前还有空白的二十年。

他们都不再说话了。里奥想了许多话要对他说，可现在他只想看着他，他想好好打量自己的孩子。他已经二十岁了，离开自己怀抱时他才刚刚出生。里奥记起克里斯在他怀中时的样子，那时他连名字都没有，那时他还是个只会哭叫的小肉球。忽然间里奥渴望拥抱他，把二十年欠缺的拥抱都在这一刻补偿给孩子，他看得出克里斯的手在微微发抖，可他目光防备，绝不会轻易接受自己的亲近。

“阁下？”马蹄声忽然传来，两人都吃了一惊，忘了这里还会出现第三人。克里斯回过头去，他的一个侍从跟了过来，见到克里斯和一个看起来是巴萨大将的人站在一起，侍从十分诧异。

“您不回去吗？”

克里斯抬了下手：“你们先走，不用等我。”

侍从遵命离开了。马蹄声在雪中越来越远，声音即将消失时，里奥才再次开口。

“你今年二十岁了。”他说，仿佛在向儿子确定这个事实，语气中有一分犹疑。

“是。”克里斯答道。他不知道母亲要说什么，里奥微微拉动缰绳，马匹向前，里奥几乎只要抬起胳膊就能触碰他，克里斯不想看他，目光却无法不落在母亲身上。他努力克制，让眼睛不要流露感觉，他不知道母亲为什么而来，难道真是为了自己吗？只为和自己见一面？或许，甚至和他相认？

如果是十年前克里斯会因为这次相见大哭不止。就像小时候那样，就像他无数次为母亲哭泣那样。在他不知道母亲身份的时候，在他因为私生子的身份限制永远被其他孩子排斥的时候。可他在幼年时哭了太多，眼泪早早地干了。泪水毫无用处，就算在母亲面前也不必哭泣。

他眼中干涩，却还是暴露了自己的渴望。他望着母亲，不住地打量他，如十年前在他的婚礼上那样，热切地、期盼地、苦涩地、没有结果地看着他。

 “我去过您的婚礼。”他忍不住说道。这不像他，他本不应该说这句话。

让脚下的土地为止震颤的一句话。里奥恨不得现在就抱住他，他的孩子，那时果然是他，自己没有看错，他的孩子来参加他的婚礼了，虽然那个瞬间转瞬即逝但里奥还是认出他了。

“我记得，你穿着白色衣服，站在圣坛下面的人群里。”里奥说着，冷静的声音带着分热切。

他笑了。克里斯望着他，这画面与他儿时的幻想重叠起来，他千万次设想过与母亲见面时的样子，但这一切真正发生时，他反而感觉不真实。

里奥抬起手。手套的冰凉触感落在克里斯脸上。他的手滑过克里斯的发际、眉间和脸庞，动作轻柔缓慢，生怕儿子会打开他的手或忽然离去。

克里斯像被冰冻般无法移动，事实上他只想推开梅西，他情愿用任何事换取这一刻的鲁莽与勇气，他想推开母亲，不让他再接近自己。手套从脸庞滑过，身体中开始了轰鸣和炸裂，他受不了，他必须推开他。

但克里斯只是像雕像一样骑在马上无法动弹。他连眼睛都不能挪动。梅西的手克制地在他脸庞上滑过，冰冷粗糙的手套触感上竟然带着一分温柔。

他的孩子，自出生起就再没拥抱过的大儿子。里奥想告诉他很多事，他如何在怀孕时带着他马不停蹄地赶路，他们住在旅舍的清冷的客房中，在大雪翻飞时穿过积雪皑皑的山谷，他在生下克里斯后为他洗澡，视如珍宝地把他抱在怀里。那时克里斯那样小，里奥甚至只用一只手就能拖住他幼小的身体。还有不得已把他送走时的那个夜晚，里奥抱着他不肯松手，在他头上印下无数个亲吻。

“听说上一战你受伤了，”不知过了多久，梅西终于收回手，“希望已经没事了。”

克里斯一时竟然没反应过来他在说什么。上一次战役自己并没受伤，是大上次被阿尔维斯打伤的。

“我没事。”克里斯答道。

“你父亲还好？”他又问。

克里斯点点头：“他很好。”他望着母亲，并非臆想，梅西眼中确实流露出一丝柔情。

“你已经有婚约了吗？”他轻声问道，仿佛儿子只是远行归来、他只是平常地问起孩子最近的打算。

“还没有。”克里斯答道，他的手心莫名地渗出汗水，这场交谈比战争还让他焦虑。

“谁在照顾你的饮食起居？”

“有四个侍从，刚才的就是其中一个。”

“我听说你一直住在里斯本边境，”里奥说，“战争持续了十几年，一定受了很多伤吧？”

“我没事。”克里斯回答。他早已习惯如此答复，就算告诉母亲自己受伤又如何，十五岁骨头断裂的夜里忽然浮现在脑海中，那是身体上的疼痛第一次将他折磨得无法忍受的时刻。那时他独自蜷缩着紧攥手指，疼痛带来的汗水打湿床榻，他不祈求神灵，也不期盼能有任何人安慰他、陪伴他，他不需要任何东西，只命令自己痊愈。没有泪水，只有疼痛和晕厥。

他的回答让里奥心寒。里奥看见克里斯的脖子上的一条伤疤，那已经是陈年旧伤了，伤口狰狞，当时一定刺得很深。

小狼欢快地跑着，它在雪中打着滚，鼻子上堆起一团雪，它在雪中钻进钻出，跑到他们身边甩甩雪，又回头扎进雪堆中。

“这是你的还是军队的？”里奥问。

“是我的，父亲在打猎时发现了它。”克里斯答道。里奥注意到他在说起那只猎犬时声音柔和了许多。

“它有名字吗？”

“小狼。”克里斯回答。

里奥忽然抓紧了缰绳。小狼，蒂亚戈的第一只马也叫小狼。为马和猎犬取这样的名字多么荒诞，可现在自己的另一个儿子也用同样的名字为动物命名。

克里斯望着在雪中撒欢的猎犬，他知道母亲正在看他，可他并不是每次都有勇气和母亲对视。

“我希望你过得很好。”在他逃避着母亲的目光时，他忽然听见梅西说道。

梅西的话语带着悔恨的味道，风夹着雪吹来，克里斯嘴唇发凉，这句话不能带来和改变任何东西，克里斯对此没有感觉。他的希望毫无价值，他的话语没有重量，他忽略自己二十年，终于见面时，他只是为了说几句这样那样的含糊话吗？

“您怎么会来这里？”克里斯问。

“我每天都会到这边走走，看着你们的队伍从高地一直走到深谷……有时候我能见到你。”

他的话终于在克里斯冰冻的心上泼满滚烫的沸水。这本是句让他感觉温暖的话，但克里斯只感觉到烫伤般的疼痛。从不曾给与任何东西到忽然的关心和在意，如同向冰窟中倾倒沸水。他真会因为母亲忽然的关心就感觉快乐和满足吗？这样就够了吗？就可以弥补任何事了吗？

克里斯抬头，梅西刚刚走下的山坡上覆盖着坚硬的冰雪，现在正在阳光的映射下闪闪发光。想到母亲每天都在那里等他，看着他经过。这一事实刀子一样割过克里斯心上。这不能让他感到快乐。

克里斯看着梅西，他深陷的深棕色眼眸中是自己的影子和无法忽略的温柔。他微启双唇，眼睛颤动，正要说出什么。克里斯等待着，他的情绪起伏那样明显，克里斯确信母亲终于要以儿子的身份呼唤自己了。他终于可以叫他一声“母亲”了。

“谢谢你对马代奥的照顾，如果不是你，他可能已经没命了。”

但再开口时，梅西说出的只是这样一句。

听到这句道谢话，克里斯忽然希望雪堆中的那次搏斗自己没有停手，他不想听母亲感谢他救了另一个孩子的命，在这一瞬间里他希望自己杀了同母异父的那个孩子，若是那样，母亲现在会说什么？他会是什么表情？他会为另一个孩子的死去哭喊、然后愤怒地指责自己吗？如果克里斯没有放过马代奥，母亲是否就永远不会和自己见面，又或者，就算见面也只有对自己的愤怒和仇恨？

他另外还有四个孩子，自己不过是被遗弃的一个。

克里斯不想听这些。于是他干脆连一句“这没什么”也不说，只望着梅西。

“您是来和我说这些的？”

他问。风吹起树枝上的落雪，雪花流泻而下，滚烫的湖水平静下来，开始结冰。

“我很感激你，”梅西说，他感觉到了克里斯忽然变化的感情，期望在语调中流露更多在意，但克里斯的手已经冷了。

“我不希望看到你们任何人受伤。”

我们“任何人”是谁？蒂亚戈、马代奥、安德烈、米兰？他们是你的孩子，我和他们有什么相干？

克里斯没有问出那句话。他不想初次交谈就伤母亲的心，尽管自己已经被抛弃了许多年。

他固执地不再开口。梅西继续说道：“里斯本的战争刚刚结束，皇马需要更多时间养精蓄锐，现在开战对你们不利。我希望和平能持续更久，这对我们都好。”

没有哪一刻像现在这样让克里斯渴望战争。他渴望开战，渴望侵吞巴萨的领土，让那片土地为他流血，他甚至想让蒂亚戈和母亲的所有孩子都受伤，以此作为自己隐秘的、扭曲的复仇。

他终于能直视母亲的眼睛了，克里斯久久地望着他，仿佛在预测母亲是否还能说出更让自己心凉的话。您有其他儿子要考虑，当然了，他们才是您精心照顾着长大的孩子。和自己不同，他不过是在遥远的马德里、在敌对国家长大的那个。

克里斯露出几乎无法被看出的笑容。他继续沉默，无话可说时他从不开口。

“这对我们都好，克里斯，现在开战，皇马的兵力还不够强大，战事会一直胶着下去，哪一方都不能获得利益，这对皇马和巴萨都没好处。你今年刚二十岁，还太年轻，这样的年纪不应该耽误在战场上，巴萨军力强盛，还有拜仁作为支持，你们很难取胜，一再吃败仗对你没有好处，也会折损你手下的将士。”

望着母亲，克里斯眼中的笑意冷了。我吃过败仗，我从不怕输，每一次我都能站起来，为什么母亲要用失败威胁他？只为了保护其他孩子的平安就要来对自己说这样的话？

“我听说皇马的太子马丁也在军营，他很器重你，如果你对他提建议，他一定会考虑的，你还太年轻，克里斯，这不是应该在战场上厮杀的年纪，你应该回到都城去，成家立业，历练几年后再出兵。”

还太年轻。克里斯回味着这句话。自己十三岁上战场时可没有母亲过来阻止他说自己太年轻，反而到了二十岁，在浑身上下满布伤疤后母亲出现了，对他说自己不应该在战场上厮杀。

克里斯比自己还要固执，在他一直不说话后里奥不禁想道。可他必须尝试阻止双方继续打下去。

“马代奥说你对他很好，你和他都不该受伤，更不应该与对方作战。”

“为什么？”克里斯忽然问道。因为我们是兄弟，对吗？因为我们都是你的孩子。

“你们……你们都还太年轻，你知道。”

我不知道，比这更早的时候我已经上战场了。为什么你不直说我们拥有同一个母亲？

“您不希望皇马和巴萨开战？”克里斯问。

里奥点头：“别让战争继续了，就算皇马和巴萨不能合作，我们至少也能继续保持和平，就像之前的二十年，巴萨愿意为和平与皇马握手言和。战争是可以停止的，克里斯，我希望皇马会愿意停战，你认为呢？”

“我？我不知道皇马怎么想，我不负责下达命令。”克里斯冷声说。

“可你是他们的重要成员，你是他们的将领，如果你和你们的太子都反对这场战争，那么停战的可能性就很大了。”

“但我们为什么要停战？”克里斯问。就为了你的孩子可以平安吗？我真在乎他们是否平安吗？母亲每天在这里等待自己就是为了说这些、就是为巴萨而来是吗？他为巴萨抛弃自己、然后又为巴萨主动来到自己身边？

那问题不必回答，克里斯要的不是答案，里奥刚刚已经反复强调了停战的好处，但克里斯还在反问。

“我在皇马长大，如您所知，”克里斯说道，他那双更像罗纳尔多的眼睛冷了下来，“皇马把我养大，我在军队里为皇马厮杀，为皇马流血。上一次我饶了马代奥·梅西的命，但这并不意味我会对巴萨无条件地让步，我的国家想要土地，我就为它取得土地，我的国家想让我为它流血，我就为它流血，无可避免的时候如果需要我战死沙场，那就让我死在战场上，我是皇马的战士，不是巴萨的，我要为我的国家考虑，它把我养大，不是吗？我要遵从国家的指令，而不是敌国的皇帝。我相信您和我一样清楚。”

他保持着语气的礼貌，但话语传达的信息再明显不过。

“克里斯……”梅西的眼睛不可置信地颤动着，那抹棕色也愈发深了。

“我不认为我有需要为巴萨考虑的理由，皇马的利益才是我要守护、要争取的东西。”说出来，承认我是你的孩子，说出来，说我也流着一半巴萨的血。

“您来找我，因为您想让巴萨和皇马停战，如果我们没有战争，您还会来见我吗？”克里斯问。刚说出口他就后悔不迭，他不该提这个问题，他明知道答案，母亲不在乎他，自己问出这问题自取其辱有什么意思？

“我在乎你，克里斯，”梅西的语气哀伤不已，“我不想看到你受伤……”

说出来，说我是你的孩子。克里斯望着他，若非他早流干了泪水此刻一定为母亲的悲恸哭泣不止，可他没有眼泪。

“您是巴萨的皇帝，我是皇马的副将，我没有理由听从您的指令。”克里斯说道。几乎想对母亲怒吼问他自己到底是谁，可梅西望着他，眼中苦涩，面色焦急，他摇着头，就是不肯说出自己与他的关系。

他从来都不想认我。克里斯知道了。梅西不想冒险，不想闹出丑闻，或者还有其他什么原因，冠冕堂皇的，见不得人的，无论原因如何，他都不打算承认我是他的儿子。而自己还要像个傻瓜一样仰望母亲，像个四岁孩子那样渴望他的爱和关怀。这不该是克里斯·罗纳尔多的样子。

“您说不想看到我受伤，我很感激，但您会失望的，我已经受伤过许多次，而且最重要的是，我是皇马人，不能听从巴萨的皇帝的指令，您是一国之君，一定明白这道理。您可能有许多让皇马和巴萨不开战的理由，但告诉我这些话起不到作用，您可以直接和有决定权的人对话，比如我们的太子马丁，如果他下令停战，我自然远离巴萨国境，带着军队安分守己。”

“需要你考虑的不仅是皇马的利益，克里斯，我不想见到你们受伤，我不想看见巴萨和皇马开战，”梅西说道，语气略快，“你能阻止这一切发生，克里斯。”

“这不在我权力范围之内，”克里斯答道，“而且我也不能服从您的命令。”

他恨我。里奥再看着他时，克里斯脸上略微的紧张和慌乱早已不见了，他神色冷静，带着无法掩饰的痛苦。原本里奥还有许多理由可以劝他不要开战，可以摸清皇马的打算，但克里斯的话语堵住了他，他不想听，也不想让自己再说下去。

里奥原本想好的说辞都用不上了。他移开目光，静默地骑在马上，由着晶莹的雪花落在头发和睫毛上。

他宁愿就此沉默无言也不想认我，也不愿说出那句“你应该帮助我、因为你是我儿子”。谈话似乎已经就此结束，克里斯胸中燃着火焰，灌着冰水，沉默片刻，克里斯低声说道：

“我在一天晚上被送到父亲家门口……那个晚上什么样？”

母亲的表情如同遭到重击。他的脸苍白如纸，嘴唇微微颤抖。

他痛苦的样子让克里斯后悔，可话已出口。

尽管心如刀绞，母亲还是没回答那句话。

里奥一时连该如何开口都不会了。那孩子不该问出这句话，自己和他同样痛苦。

那个夏夜寒冷彻骨，里奥永远不会忘。他让阿尔维斯把孩子从自己怀中拿走，转瞬间他后悔了，立刻要去抓孩子的脚，但阿尔维斯带走了孩子。他看着他抱着孩子离开，走出房间，听见他们在外间的脚步声和谈话，然后楼梯响了，最后马蹄声从院落中传来又远去，消失在寂静的夜里。

那个晚上什么样？里奥呆滞地望着儿子。那个晚上自己被扯碎了，受到伤害的不只是你一个人。

清清楚楚地，克里斯看见母亲的肩膀在微微发抖。里奥想要转身离去，可他对这个孩子有愧，不能再留给他背影、将他丢在这里，仿佛第二次抛弃一般。里奥不再说话，风吹着他的披风和衣裳，送来冷风细雪与破碎的失望。

他们失去了话语，失去了继续在这里独处的理由，但克里斯还是不想走，尽管母亲又一次带给他痛苦，他仍旧不愿离去。

但最终克里斯还是走了。调转马头时，他几乎能看到母亲的后悔清清楚楚写在脸上，但那无济于事，也无法改变任何东西。他转身离开，被母亲触摸过的脸庞和头发都在着火，他想要留在这里，就这样呆在母亲身边，在片刻的温情中麻痹自己。但他的清醒和骄傲不允许。

里奥看着他走远，他披着纯白斗篷的身影没入山谷，里奥完全不能把现在的他和二十年前哭叫的那个小婴儿联系到一起，他已经不能再顺从地被自己抱在怀中、捧在手掌上，而自己唯一能做的竟然是不再度丢下他、目送他远走。

 

克里斯回到军营时碰上了马丁。皇马的太子远远看见他，正要开口，到嘴边的话却变了。

“你这是怎么了？”马丁问，克里斯脸色极差，“这是要杀人还是刚刚被人谋杀了？出事了？”

“不太舒服。”克里斯答道，他跳下马大步走了，仆役赶快过来牵住马，小狼紧跟在主人身后。马丁不明就里地被自己的好友和属下甩在身后，他快步跟上去。

“要叫医生过来吗？”

“不用。”克里斯迈进城堡，快步走向自己的房间，黑黢黢的走廊上都是他轰隆隆脚步的响声。

“你是怎么了？”马丁一把抓住他的手腕，他不习惯别人这样把自己丢在一旁不管，“我等你回来等得都饿了，有事要和你商量……你怎么满腔火气似的？”

克里斯紧攥着拳头：“有什么事殿下说就好了。”

“一个月内我想和巴萨开战。”

“好。”克里斯干脆地答道，转身就走。

“你就不能听我把话说完？”马丁追上去，两人进了克里斯房中，小狼敏捷地快速钻了进去，克里斯坐在床铺上，小狼小心翼翼地爬上床去、伏在他身旁，仿佛生怕惹怒了他。

“您还有什么事就一起吩咐了吧。”克里斯说。

“你怎么了？脸色难看得简直像死人，”马丁靠在壁炉上抱着胳膊，他在克里斯头上摸了一下，“你好像发烧了。”

克里斯不能一把推开太子，他侧开头躲了一下。马丁一怔，胳膊收了回来。

“你不太对劲，克里斯。”

“我今天情绪不好，殿下别见怪。如果有事要吩咐，殿下尽管说。”

马丁从来没见过克里斯这样失常的样子，克里斯从来都是克制的、仿佛永远不会难过，也不会被任何事激怒，更加不会对自己这样失礼。

“明天再商量也不迟，”马丁迟疑着说道，“你今天好好休息吧。”

“谢谢殿下。”克里斯呆滞地答道。

 马丁走到克里斯身旁，在他脸上吻一下后离开了。房门关上，克里斯坐在昏暗的房间里，壁炉中的火带来少许光亮。小狼把下巴压在他腿上，克里斯冰冷的手落在猎犬的脑袋上。

他想要砸碎整间屋子，想一把火烧了这地方，但腿上不明所以的、无辜的小生物降低了他的火气，阻止了他发疯。母亲不想认他，这有什么可值得自己发疯的，他不是早就知道了？如果愿意承认他这个儿子，二十年前就不会抛弃自己了——他知道那其中有许多不得已，可他不想理解、不想明白，谁没有苦衷？谁不会感觉痛苦？

解开斗篷，脱下外套。克里斯隔着袖子摸到手臂上的疤痕。它们被各式各样的武器带来，留下或深或浅的伤疤。刀剑深深地砍近肉中，需要缝合才能痊愈，有的伤太深，治疗时几乎能看见骨头。在双臂、胸膛、腰腹、双腿上都被伤口覆盖之后，母亲对他说我不希望你受伤，不希望你们任何人受伤。

对马代奥说这句话吧，对其他孩子说吧，这句话对克里斯早就没用了，他已经接受了许多次伤害，刀剑戳穿身体，伤口被线缝合与骨头接合时的疼痛。可母亲带来的影响似乎比那一切都要糟。

马丁的话又出现在脑海里。他向自己许诺一切。“你要什么？”他问。克里斯双手遮住面孔深深地吸气，我要你给不了的东西，我要不可能存在的东西。他今天已经证实了那种不存在的确定性，母亲的话语和态度证明了一切。

他渴望能全心全意恨着母亲，他应当、并且有足够的理由恨他。克里斯躺在床上，蜷缩身体。他恨母亲不肯与自己相认、恨他为了巴萨才来见自己，可同时他也爱他，没有理由地。

窗外的夜风呼啸起来。克里斯脑海中全是下午与母亲见面的场景。多年来期盼的一刻发生了，它给予自己的痛苦比幸福更多。他以为那些幼年时积攒的愤怒、委屈、依恋和渴望会在那一刻爆发，可当母亲真正出现在自己面前时，克里斯更多感觉到的是混乱。那些错综复杂的感情已经变了样，克里斯自己都不知道应该如何应对那些情绪，它们被冰冻，被掩埋在泥土下，那些情绪失去了力量，不会爆发，只会在经年累月后无声无息地在土壤下融化，变成泥水流走。

他的世界静悄悄地轰鸣着，震动着。克里斯蜷缩在床上。等到明天，明天他会忘掉这一切，将与母亲的重逢当做平常的相遇，等到明天，他仍旧是原本的自己。

 

白色身影最终在山谷中消失时，里奥牵动缰绳，让马向前走了几步，他向幽密的森林中张望，仍旧看不到大儿子的身影，枝叶层层叠叠，遮挡一切。

他们的见面不愉快，谈话不顺利，里奥想象过他们重逢的情景，不愉快程度和这差不多。自孩子出生后他就和克里斯分离，他没办法期盼一个快乐的团聚。见面开始时克里斯和自己一样紧张，但后来他越来越防备，言语冰冷，态度漠然。在他转身离去、越走越远时，里奥知道他感觉到了与自己同样的苦涩。但他遭受得远比里奥以为的要多，是自己把他送走、让他成了没有母亲的孩子。

不忍心苛责，也不忍离去，里奥在寂静的山谷外等着，似乎还在期待那抹白色的身影会忽然出现，再度回到他身边，哪怕再说一句话也好，哪怕他来向自己愤怒地质问也好，他只想再看他一眼。

风停了，雪花飘散下来，天色越来越暗。里奥在儿子曾出现的地方等待着，回忆着，直到他明白自己等不到了。克里斯已经回去，说不定他已经抵达皇马的营地，希望他已经在暖热的壁炉旁坐下，有人为他端上晚餐。

里奥调转马头，向巴萨的营地走，一路上脑中都是克里斯与自己交谈的画面。他长得那样高，比蒂亚戈还高一些，头发又黑又浓密，就像他父亲，他刚刚二十岁，但已经是将领了，虽然年龄上还是孩子，言谈举止却十分成熟。

他看到克里斯脖子上的伤疤，不由得猜测那次受伤会有多严重、他身上又有多少处这样的伤。

大队马蹄声打断了里奥的思绪，他抬头望去，马代奥正带领一队人马向他跑来，见到他，马代奥的表情明显放松了。

“母亲，”他跑过来，调转马头走在里奥身旁，“您去哪了？好半天没回来，我都等着急了。”

“在外面多呆了一会儿，”里奥答道，见到马代奥让他感到几分安慰，马代奥的眼睛几乎和自己一模一样，几个孩子中他的眉眼和自己最像——而最不同的就是克里斯了。

马代奥与他一同带队回营，路上他说起下午和苏亚雷斯讨论的战术。他说得有条理，里奥仔细听着，越来越认定让他带兵是再正确不过的主意。

里奥有三个养在身边的孩子，他们每个性格都不同。马代奥有着和武将身份不相符的安静性格，但他在还未成年时就已有了领袖气质，头脑机敏，思维敏锐，爆发力十足，在战场上的作用不可忽略，他成为将领众人都十分信服，他清秀的眉目中带着种愁绪，或许是从布斯克茨那里继承来的，但这只是表象，他是几个孩子中最为快乐的一个；而蒂亚戈是大皇子，与快乐相比，从小开始他更多表现出的就是身为皇子和长兄的沉稳，他将继承哈维的亲王头衔，成为未来君主的左膀右臂，今年他十八岁，但他已经出入议事厅与众臣商议国事四年了；米兰刚刚十岁，他是个活泼且精力充沛的孩子，连日的课程从没让他烦躁过，他渴望学习所有接触到的东西，如同将士不断征服疆土，米兰清楚地知道自己会是未来的国君，也早早感觉到了肩上的重量，但或许因为他是孩子、或许他擅长举重若轻，米兰对未来并不忧心，他渴望长大，渴望尽早履行储君的责任。

至于安德烈，他在里奥记不清的什么时候对母亲封闭了自己，十五岁的他来到巴萨探望自己时已经有了未来皇帝的那种骄傲和意气风发，他看起来很快乐，但里奥意识到他并不打算和自己分享任何事，他知道自己没尽到过养育的责任，在米兰出生后他把更多精力都花在小儿子的成长和培养上，在他并非有意忽略安德烈后，安德烈主动放弃与母亲亲近，他来到巴塞罗那的皇宫，与自己问安，说说笑笑，聊起趣事，他所展示的只是作为拜仁太子的从容和潇洒，而不是作为儿子的信任和亲密，他面对里奥时异常恭敬，但除此之外他的表现和面对所有其他人时没有分别。里奥迟钝地发现这状况，忽然意识到安德烈早在几年前就变成了这样，只是自己刚发现而已。里奥试图和安德烈聊些私事，比如他是否在宫廷里遇到什么麻烦、难以解决的问题，这是个会有很多烦恼和情绪的年龄，但安德烈只显露出对母亲忽然关怀的不适应，他绕过问题，绕过打开心扉这一选项，与母亲继续另一个与自己无关的话题。

就算安德烈每年来巴萨和自己见面，里奥还是不得不承认他并没对这孩子尽到责任。更何况克里斯远在马德里，上一次见面还是十年前。他见到自己感到痛苦、对自己淡漠都是情理之中，里奥如何伤心也无法挽回，这些都是自己自作自受。可那毕竟是自己的孩子，他没办法不生下他、没办法不去在乎他。

“……马德里人随时会宣战，我们不能被动，我和路易已经计划好了……”快走到军营时，马代奥还在讲述他们的作战计划。

这一仗不可能无法避免，哪怕只延迟半年、一年也好，自己必须尝试终止或暂停这场战争。

“随时做好准备很重要，”走近军营时里奥说，“但我也希望我们能争取更多和平，不到万不得已时不要开战。”

“您的意思是——”马代奥疑惑地问道。

“我想见皇马的太子，现在不是马德里开战的最好时机，这两战我们都打了平手，现在还有讲和的余地。”

雪越来越大，鹅毛般的雪花落到马代奥的胸襟上，他不明所以地望着母亲。

“我是来打仗的，母亲……”

“我知道，我让你来打仗，没让你来送命，如果能保持和平，我不想让巴萨人白白流血。走吧，我们和路易一起商量一下，宜早不宜晚。”里奥说道，在儿子手臂上拍了下，走进军营。

 

“你休息好了？”

克里斯刚走进餐厅，就听见马丁对自己说话。马丁发觉自己其实不用问，克里斯已经恢复了他平常的样子，但也有些不同，似乎更从容，也更漠然了。

“都好，殿下放心。”

桌上摆满了食物，马丁来得早，已经吃起来了，克里斯面前放着煎鱼、黑麦面包和馅饼，他没拿起刀叉，昨晚没吃饭，到现在他还是没胃口，最后拿过一旁的的燕麦粥。

“恐怕一会儿你要对罗纳尔多将军解释一下你昨天的异常了，”马丁把牛肉浓汤推到克里斯面前，“我没想声张，但他昨天不知道从哪个士兵嘴里听说了，说你‘怒气冲冲，脸色又青又白’。一会儿吃完饭，你先去你父亲那儿，然后再去书房。他肯定记挂你呢。”

听完这段话，克里斯连粥都不想喝了。马丁说“不知道从哪个士兵嘴里听说”，但克里斯总觉得这就是马丁泄露给父亲的。他不想让父亲知道自己的异常，也没想好要不要告诉他自己昨天和母亲的相遇，可马丁这样一说，克里斯已经没得选了。

“知道了，殿下。”

马丁用餐巾擦擦嘴，“我是为你着想，克里斯，你是皇马的重要将领，你的情绪和状态好坏决定着战争的胜负。”

“殿下过誉了，现在的军营里只有您才有那么大的影响力。”

“所以你还是在生气这事被你父亲知道了？”马丁听出他回话时语调的冰冷，向他问道。

“我没为任何事生气，殿下，我会处理好的。”

马丁放下餐巾，摇了摇头：“你要理解我，克里斯，我已经开始着急了，做事根本顾不得那么多。我比你还大两岁，却没有你的功绩多，巴萨久攻不下，没有进展，大臣们会怀疑我的能力，我是嫡长子没错，可嫡出的孩子一共有四个，兄弟之间争抢王位再正常不过，我不想一无所成、直到卢卡斯、塞尔吉奥或马尔科明目张胆要取代我的位置。”

“你想多了，马丁，”太子的一番焦虑话语让克里斯丢开君臣的距离，“虽然都是皇子，但他们三个没办法和你相比，我看不出来你有什么可担心的。卢卡斯身体孱弱，塞尔吉奥和马尔科年纪太小，没人能威胁到你。”

“你不在我的立场上、根本不明白现在的情况，朝里对要不要和巴萨开战本来就分成两派，反对的声音很大，卢卡斯还和他们站在一起，现在我在边境迟迟没有功绩，这会拖我的后腿，卢卡斯确实不那么强壮，但他有脑子，又不是个白痴，他也是王位的潜在候选人，还有塞尔吉奥和马尔科像两只小野兽似的，现在母亲正在专注培养他们，我怎么可能不担心？”

“陛下对每个孩子都要细心培养照顾的，马丁，你才是太子，他们都是皇子，别给自己那么多压力。”

克里斯的安慰对马丁作用不大。他让侍从到了杯酒，心事重重地喝光了。

早餐后克里斯去见父亲。他敲门后走进去，父亲在桌旁坐着，面前堆着军队中的公文。

“早上好，父亲。”克里斯走到他身旁在罗纳尔多脸上吻了一下。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”克里斯微笑。他看上去过于平静，反倒让罗纳尔多担心。

罗纳尔多听说他昨晚的失态，这对他来说比见到太阳从东边落下还要罕见，克里斯自十岁之后就没再发过脾气，他只有些很小的情绪起伏，但从不发火，也不掉眼泪，他从战场上被奄奄一息抬下来时还能努力保持清醒，怎么会在一次巡逻后忽然情绪大变？

“昨天出事了？”

克里斯摇摇头，他看了眼门口：“我们出去巡逻，然后我见到——”他停顿一下，没用“母亲”这个称呼，“我见到梅西了。”

父亲的表情就和昨天自己与母亲相遇时一样惊讶。

“怎么会遇见他？只是恰巧碰见的？”

克里斯摇摇头：“他说他每天都在交界处的山坡上看我带着军队走过。”

罗纳尔多攥着的手松开了，他靠在椅背上，好一会儿才问道：“他看起来还好？”

“不能更好了，还是那种……帝王的样子，”克里斯拉过来一把椅子在父亲旁边坐下，“他像是天生的王者，刨除我和他的关系，我愿意什么也不要就为他效力——我只是这么说说，我是皇马人，我不会忘。”

“你们谈了什么？”

“不太愉快。”克里斯答道。他向父亲转述自己与母亲的对话，但他没提起自己对此有什么感觉，仿佛他认为这些话都无关紧要、自己也并不在意似的，只是要从国家的立场上出发为皇马考虑一般。

“就这些？”罗纳尔多问。

克里斯点点头，没透露他最后问母亲还记不记得把自己送走的那晚。

“您还在想他吗？”克里斯问。

罗纳尔多摇头：“太多年过去了，我只想着自己的孩子，克里斯。”

就像母亲一样，母亲也早忘了自己和父亲，只爱着他的另外几个孩子。克里斯想道。他脑中有许多这样蜇人的想法，不打算对任何人诉说的想法。

“你不开心了？昨天你发脾气了。”

“已经过去了，”克里斯回答，“我们只有眼前的形势这一件事要考虑，我只能当做从没和他见过面，不能他提议让我们停战、皇马就真的和巴萨停战。”何况他连提出这样的请求时都不肯松口、不肯承认自己。

“马丁说想一个月内开战，让我们去书房见他呢，”克里斯说，“别再想他了。”

罗纳尔多站起来，拿上两份要和马丁讨论的公文出去了。他走在前面，克里斯跟在身后，在离开父亲房间的一瞬间就把刚刚关于母亲的对话锁了起来，不再去想。走廊上的窗户又窄又小，他听见外面的喧哗，看到不断有车队涌进军营的大门，是补给的队伍来了。来的正好，他们很快就又要打仗了。

走到马丁的书房后，侍从为他们拉开门，刚一走进去克里斯就注意到房中的气氛与平常不同。马丁坐在桌子后面，面露嘲讽，笑容古怪。

整洁的长桌上歪斜地放着一封打开的信。

“怎么了？”克里斯问。

马丁的食指在信上敲了敲：“还记得我那没用的弟弟卢卡斯吗？他要来军营了。”

克里斯拿起信：“他来就来，又能怎么样？你都说他是‘没用的弟弟’了。”

“接着往下看，”马丁说，“母亲说他最近在军事上长进很大，说可以让他成为军队的参谋，甚至试着带兵——”

“——‘为皇马效力、为太子分忧’。”克里斯读出最后那句话。马丁挑起眉头望着自己，笑容嘲讽，仿佛在询问命运还打算如何继续为难自己。

 

 

第十八章

 

卢卡斯在两个星期后同一场暴风雪一起抵达，马丁对狂暴的天气阴沉着脸，对弟弟的到来也同样没好脸色。卢卡斯固然在朝中和北境学习了很多军事知识，但他距离一个优秀的参谋还是将领都差得很远，可他毕竟是皇子，卡西和拉莫斯都希望将他培养得更好。

会议桌上多了他的位置，在克里斯看来这只是添了一把椅子而已，但马丁对此很不满。他向来不喜欢卢卡斯，现在他早已把军营当成自己的地盘，朝中派卢卡斯来掺一脚让他十分不悦。兄弟二人关系并不亲密，马丁不想让卢卡斯危及到自己的地位（哪怕只是一点），他坚持提前部署作战，但这时军队还没准备好，克里斯费了好大的功夫才让他放弃提前开战的想法。

马丁为战事着急，克里斯抓紧部署，准备开战需要的一切。

在卢卡斯到来两个星期后，马丁在一天晚上忽然来找克里斯，说让他和自己到地牢去。

他兴奋又焦虑，让克里斯十分好奇。他们走下地牢，踏进走廊中，克里斯走到一间牢房门外，让人拿来蜡烛。

“看，克里斯，看看这是谁。”

地牢中又暗又潮湿，克里斯费力地辨认着。牢房中躺着一个人，他似乎受了伤，现在晕过去了。

“马代奥·梅西？”

“就是他，”马丁兴奋地说道，“我们手上有巴萨的皇子了。”

克里斯看着那具受伤的身体，又看着马丁：“你怎么……你怎么能把他弄到皇马来？我们还没开始打仗，你这样做太——”

“不是我，”马丁提高声音，“是波尔多人，他被波尔多人带来。”

“波尔多？”克里斯糊涂了，波尔多正在与皇马讲和，他们主动提议派出一支军队来协助皇马，那支队伍已经在皇马军营里驻扎了一个星期。“马代奥已经被关在这里一个星期了？”

“不，他们在一个星期前就抓到了马代奥，然后住进我们的军营，直到今天下午波尔多的使节才告诉我这件事，然后把他交给我。”

“等他确认我们完全可以信赖之后给我们一个烫手山芋吗？”克里斯问，“他们就是这样回报皇马的？”

“这不是烫手山芋，克里斯，这是我们的机会！”

“把他还给巴萨，马丁，现在就把他送回去，”克里斯说道，不敢相信他们的太子竟然会做这样愚蠢的事，“你没想过这会带来多大麻烦吗？快把他送回去。”

“怎么可能送回去？”马丁反问：“你想得罪波尔多吗？他们的使节还住在军营里、他们的军队还驻扎在军营里呢，他们刚刚把巴萨的皇子交给我们、证明他们合作的诚意，我们却要把他送回去？”

“可他们做事前难道不要脑子吗？把巴萨的皇子丢给我们干什么？这种烫手山芋就该早早扔出去、你竟然还觉得高兴？”

“这是个好机会，克里斯！”马丁攥住克里斯的手臂，“记得上次你弄丢了马代奥吗？这次他又回到我们手里了，记得我们早就讨论过什么吗，他可以作为把柄，我们可以向巴萨开条件了！”

克里斯几乎是气急败坏地对他解释——可这些话根本就不用自己说才对，马丁早就明白，现在脑子一热、忽然糊涂起来。克里斯在战争中和马代奥光明正大地搏斗、获胜后俘虏对方的皇子合情合理，可波尔多人竟然悄悄把马代奥抓起来，波尔多和巴萨根本没开战，马代奥只能是被他们用下三滥的方式俘虏的，马丁把这烫手山芋接到手里竟然还很高兴？

“你难道没想过这会引起战争吗？”

“我们本来就在打仗，这有什么好奇怪的，不就是抓了个人吗？而且你不能说这是我们的错，是波尔多把他弄来的，这是他们表示诚意的方式——”马丁回答。

克里斯看不出这有什么诚意可言，他也疑惑到底是什么让马丁会相信波尔多，那些两面三刀的叛徒和巴萨结好的同时又暗中结交皇马，这样的同盟不值得信赖，马丁却根本不考虑，手上有马代奥·梅西，其他事他就一概不管了，他认定了既然是波尔多劫走了巡逻的巴萨的皇子、而非他们自己，巴萨就怪不到他们头上。谁都知道在巡逻时袭击对方不合规矩，但波尔多人已经这样做了，现在马代奥在皇马军营里，马丁只一心想着要如何利用这个皇子，根本没有放他走的打算。

“波尔多使节把马代奥给你时为什么我不在场？至少我们可以商量一下究竟怎么办、而不是先收下他继而事后翻脸——”

马丁抬起一只手，“我不是来和你吵的，我们现在要讨论该怎么办，别跟我争论对不对了。这次马代奥在我手里，我拒绝在不能得到至少两座城的前提下放他回巴萨。当然还有很多具体细节我想和你还有你父亲商量，”他拍了拍克里斯的肩膀，带他向地牢外面走，“别这么苦大仇深的，波尔多人送来了大礼，我们应该高兴才对。”

“我看不出谁能为这件事高兴。”

“不用担心，克里斯，你想想，我们本来就在打仗，反正也要和巴萨打个你死我活，现在马代奥落到我们手上，能换来好处最好，如果不能，我们就算杀了他泄愤也不错，巴萨失去一名将领和一名皇子，这件事对我们只有好处没有坏处，反正我们在战争期间……”

可怕的是克里斯竟然还觉得马丁说的有几分道理，可整件事根本就不对，他们不应当这么做。

“你至少给他换个地方住，”克里斯深吸一口气，“他是皇子，到时候少了根头发、长了一身冻疮——”

“巴萨也还是得把他赎回去，”马丁笑道，“干嘛要管他呢？别说他只要活着巴萨就会把他带回去，就算他死了，巴萨也会愿意付出代价来换他的尸体的。”

“你不会真让他死在皇马吧？”克里斯问。

“当然不了，我告诉守卫看好他、别让他死了病了。”

马丁带着克里斯离开地牢、回到书房，并请来罗纳尔多一同商议如何处置马代奥。卢卡斯也参加了他们的小会议，除了提出几个天真的问题之外克里斯再没听见他说话。罗纳尔多与儿子同样为这决定感到惊讶并且强烈反对，但无论如何请求马丁另作抉择，马丁都不同意。克里斯说得嘴都干了，马丁依旧固执己见。克里斯记起两个星期前他说过的话，他的焦虑，他的压力，现在克里斯清清楚楚看到了那些东西，焦虑和压力，以及卢卡斯的到来，这一切促使了马丁做出现在的抉择。

马丁是太子，在他极力坚持的情况下克里斯和父亲都只能服从，何况这不是宣战或出兵这样的军事策略，马丁有权决定如何处置巴萨的皇子。他找出许多理由说服众人，到最后克里斯也分辨不出到底这其中的对错在哪里，这确实不光彩，可能引起纷争——可他们在打仗，左右都是打，难道还要怕巴萨为此挑起战事吗？

 

与众人商讨如何处置马代奥一整晚后，克里斯又烦躁又疲倦，第二天他练兵练了一整天，浑身都冻透了，晚上正要睡觉时，他的侍从敲响了门，说有件事想报告。

“这件事不在我们的责任范围里，但向您通报这件事或许也没坏处，”侍从说道，“刚刚我从地牢经过，听守卫说卢卡斯殿下在那里，他似乎让巴萨的马代奥很难堪。我不知道这件事是不是会引起波澜，但想到您可能愿意知情。”

“卢卡斯？”

侍从点头：“我去看了一眼，确实是他在那里。”

克里斯头痛地披上衣服，先是马丁，然后又是卢卡斯，皇子们为什么就不肯安分守己呢？

“我去看看他们，你和我一起。”

克里斯打着哈欠走下塔楼，穿过走廊和大厅，一直走到地牢去。卢卡斯还在那里，马代奥所在牢房的门开着，卢卡斯坐在一把椅子上。马代奥似乎被殴打过，正勉强从地上爬起来。马代奥虽然仍旧高抬着头，眼神却有些不自然。克里斯不想知道卢卡斯怎么折磨他的。他早听过这个皇子有时会用侮辱人的方式折磨别人，那比肉体上的伤害可怕多了。

与卢卡斯打交道的麻烦就在于既他不是自己的下属、也不听从别人的劝告，还是个任意妄为的皇子，他在许多讨人厌的地方上有着异于常人的固执，与他硬来绝对会取得你最不想见到的效果，他会不用脑子、没有理由地和你死磕，克里斯知道对付他只能顺着来，否则一定会适得其反。

“殿下，您怎么在地牢里？”克里斯走过去，“天晚了，您还是回楼上休息吧。”

“我只是过来看看他，”卢卡斯说，“我还给他带了吃的，但他么，敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

“他不识抬举，殿下不用理会他，快回去吧，明天我们还有事要做呢。这里又湿又冷，呆久了会生病的。”

“我不回去，”卢卡斯摆脱克里斯来拉自己的手，“我就想在这儿呆着，看他能逞强到什么时候。”

马代奥身上有血，衣服湿淋淋的，被人泼过水，脸上也多了道伤口，克里斯不禁想他是不是已经昏死过去一次了。但马代奥仍旧昂着头，直视他们，眼中毫无惧色。和卢卡斯相比他倒更有皇子的样子。

“这不是您呆的地方，殿下，这里都是犯人，跑到他们中间来会拉低您的身份，”克里斯劝道，“马代奥·梅西是我们重要的犯人，也是马丁殿下的人质，留着他还有用，别让他耽误您的时间，还是去休息吧。”

“我知道他有用，但我又不会打死他，你怕什么？”卢卡斯反问，目光像刀刃一样锋利。

克里斯忽然明白这不是卢卡斯临时起意的恶作剧，他不甘心看到马丁得到巴萨太子作为人质、不甘心马丁为此与巴萨谈判并获得功绩，于是把怒火都发在马代奥身上，若打伤打残了他、让马丁的功绩折损，就正好遂了卢卡斯心愿。而卢卡斯在这件事中的责任非常有限，他没有接手马代奥这个犯人，就算以后怪罪下来，他也可以说是马代奥顶撞自己，他是皇子，就算会受罚也很轻，根本不值一提。

现在克里斯知道，再用“他是马丁殿下的犯人”、或“他对皇马有用”的理由劝说卢卡斯收手都不可能有效果了。

“殿下，我们需要马代奥——活着的，最好是没受伤的，”克里斯说，“您这样为难他……”

“你会怎么样？把我哥叫来吗？”卢卡斯问。

“如果那样能避免您犯错受罚的话。”克里斯仍旧保持谦恭的语调，避免惹怒卢卡斯，那只会火上浇油。

“我不在乎，去叫他来好了，”卢卡斯答道，“来人，去把我的鞭子拿来。”

“殿下——”

“拷打一个犯人而已，有什么好大惊小怪？”卢卡斯问。

克里斯叫来自己的侍从，让他立刻去请太子殿下。马代奥沉默不语，虽然在牢中，虽然衣服脏污、脸上都是血痕，他仍以皇子的威严直视着卢卡斯。克里斯没办法看着他被人这般欺辱，他是皇子，还算是自己半个弟弟，而且他们相处过几天。

侍从很快回来了，带来了最糟糕的消息：马丁殿下今天身体不适，医生为他准备了助眠酒，他已经睡下了。

紧跟着克里斯的侍从回来的是去取鞭子的人，卢卡斯接过鞭子，懒散地在椅子上靠着。

“既然太子殿下喝了助眠酒睡着了，我们就没理由一盆凉水泼过去把他叫醒了吧？你回去，克里斯，不用管我，我的侍从都在这儿，他们能照顾好我。”

“您还是应该回去休息，殿下，不能再留在这里了。”克里斯坚持。

“你开始教训我该怎么做事了？”卢卡斯问。

“不是，殿下，但……”

再怎么劝说卢卡斯都没用了，卢卡斯拿着鞭子站起来，克里斯拦在他前面：“殿下，您就算帮帮我……”卢卡斯正想推开他，克里斯攥住他的手臂，在他耳边低语。卢卡斯一怔，皱着眉头看他。

“开什么玩笑？”

“我没开玩笑，我之前抓住过他一次，我们在一块呆了几天，您肯定知道这件事。”克里斯说。

“我听过，但你说……”

“殿下，把马代奥交给我看管，他如果出任何事，殿下都可以追究我的责任。”

“你在搞什么名堂？”卢卡斯把他拉到一边，“你真看上他了？你和他又没希望——”

“我干嘛要管有没有希望？他现在人在这儿，只要您一句话，让他到我房里去……”

“我不信，你刚才还在教训我……”

卢卡斯那颗脑袋不太爱转，但有时候很喜欢刨根问底，他对着克里斯追问好半天，克里斯想破了脑袋，找出各种能搪塞他的理由应付他，当地牢里的寒气开始让克里斯腿脚发冷时，卢卡斯终于相信了。

“哦……我没想到，”卢卡斯一脸回过神来的表情，他觉得这很有趣，“既然这样，我与其打残了他给我们的副将添堵，还不如当做犒赏你了……毕竟你还救过我一命，这次我们扯平了。”卢卡斯也低声说道。

克里斯长舒一口气。卢卡斯懒洋洋地拿着鞭子向外走，一面吩咐道：“把马代奥的手铐和锁链上好，送到罗纳尔多副将房里。”他向外走，还回头看了看克里斯和马代奥，并别有深意地对克里斯笑了笑。

卢卡斯离开地牢，两个守卫忙着解开把马代奥锁在墙上的锁链。克里斯见他身上被打坏，于是让一个守卫将他背到自己房里。

守卫离开后，房间里剩下克里斯和马代奥两人。马代奥的脚铐上坠着一个铅块，他每移动一步都很费力。马代奥不知道克里斯要做什么，于是也不说话。克里斯找出几件衣服丢给马代奥，指着床对面的一扇小门：“自己去洗澡换衣服，浴室里有药箱，自己处理。”

“你救了我？”马代奥第一次开口。

“显而易见。”克里斯烦躁地冷哼一声。

马代奥拿着衣服，拖着脚上的铅块费力向几步之外的浴室走去。走到门口时他回过头来，“谢谢你。”

克里斯挥了下手，不再看他，马代奥走进浴室。

马代奥从浴室出来时克里斯已经躺下了，他早就困了，本想不搭理马代奥直接睡觉，后来才想起来对方并不知道自己和他真正的关系，这意味着他很有可能为了不连累巴萨、在半夜里一刀抹了自己的脖子逃出去。克里斯困倦地坐起来，找出又一条锁链，在马代奥走出浴室后对他说道：

“为了避免你半夜忽然想逃跑、并且徒手掐死救命恩人，我必须再给你戴上这个，”克里斯示意了一下马代奥的手铐和床头的铁栏杆，“睡觉时肯定舒服不到哪去，但至少我不用担心莫名其妙被掐死了。”

马代奥看着床头的栏杆，又看着克里斯，表情有些疑惑：“我睡在床上？”

“不然你想睡地上？”克里斯对他的奇怪想法嗤之以鼻，然后才想到对方只是俘虏，按道理来说确实能睡地板就不错了，克里斯甚至不该管他，让他被打得皮开肉绽、在牢房湿冷的石板上过夜才对。

马代奥拖着铅块移动过来，费力地把铅块搬上床，他躺下后克里斯调整了锁链的长度，把手铐和床头用锁链铐在一起。

打着哈欠做完这一切，克里斯困倦地睡着了。他不想自己为什么救马代奥，也情愿任何人都别去想这问题。马代奥原本有很多问题要问，但他又困又累，也很快睡了。

 

清早时克里斯被不肯罢休的敲门声叫醒。马丁在门外叫着他的名字，用力拍着门板。克里斯披上件外衣为他打开门，走廊上的寒气立刻传了进来。

“你昨天真的——”马丁不用再问下去了，答案正躺在床上，背对着他。他的敲门声惊天动地，马代奥早就醒了，但他感觉尴尬，不想和他们对视，于是他翻过身去，假装自己还睡着。

“是真的，我的殿下，您还要说什么？”克里斯困倦地揉揉眼睛，在桌旁坐下，拿起壁炉旁的水壶给自己倒了杯水喝。

“你和他怎么回事？”马丁问。

“您听到的是怎么回事我们就是怎么回事，”克里斯打了个哈欠，“别担心，殿下，我不会把事情弄砸，我至少还是公私分明的。要把他给巴萨的时候我自然会把他交出去——但您也不能说我这么做都是出于私心，昨天卢卡斯殿下看他不顺眼，恶狠狠教训了他一顿，巴萨皇子满身伤口淤青，后来卢卡斯还要上鞭子呢，被我劝住了。”

“怕打坏了心上人？”马丁挑眉问道。

“我没有心上人，我的殿下，现在我只是看他顺眼罢了，这可不能算是通敌。我们能不能别在这儿说这件事？”克里斯问，向马代奥的方向示意一下。

“他一个俘虏，就算听见我们的话又能怎么样？你还怕吵醒了他？”

“不是，殿下……”

“到底怎么回事？”

克里斯搬出昨天对卢卡斯说到口干舌燥的那些理由，他说了好半天，说完后马丁有好几秒没说话，他盯着克里斯看了好一会儿，然后在他脸上没轻没重地拍了几下：“还教训我做事不加考虑，你自己干出什么好事了？冠冕堂皇一堆理由说巴萨的皇子是烫手山芋，你现在呢？捧着烫手山芋不放开了是吧？还好意思教训我，自己藏的私心比谁都多……”说着说着，马丁忽然停了下来，意识到克里斯以前从未做过这样的事，他似乎从没有过情人，这不像他。

“你在干什么？”

他神情忽然严肃下来，克里斯不用装傻反问“什么干什么”，马丁和他相处了好几年，并不像卢卡斯那样好对付。

克里斯攥着杯子，垂着头，“我不知道，只是有感觉了，”他的声音懊恼，仿佛为此十分无助，“但我说了，我不会把私事和公事混到一起，绝不会让皇马的利益受损。他在这里待不了几天，我也只有这几天时间了。我不会做出让你为难的事，马丁，就这一次……他，你看他在这里也一直被锁着，我不会让他逃跑，绝不会给你们添麻烦的。”

他说得真挚，马丁有些相信了，这确实更像克里斯的性格，他动情了，但仍旧公私分明。

“我的副将要开始一场苦恋了？”马丁问。

“不过是几天的功夫，等我们和巴萨谈好，他不就被送回去了。”克里斯说。

“你不会舍不得？”

“本来也不是我的。”克里斯黯然答道，伤感又克制，马丁几乎不忍心问下去了。仔细想想，就算两人真有什么也不会招来麻烦，只要不让马代奥逃走就没什么可担心的。

“今天开始你的房间要重兵把守，苍蝇也别想飞出去一只，”马丁说道，“至于你和他，别给我们惹出麻烦就行。你穿好衣服，我们吃饭去，我还有事要和你商量。”

马丁挥挥手，打住这话题，这确实是奇事一桩，但并无危险，也不必担心，他们还有更重要的事要考虑。

克里斯换好衣服和马丁出去了，马丁叫来十几个人守在房间外。

两人离开几分钟后，马代奥转过身来，睁开眼。他听得清清楚楚，克里斯也说的再明白不过，但马代奥不知为什么，就是知道克里斯说的是假的，他只是在骗马丁罢了。

 

冰凉的东西落在鼻尖时，克里斯抬起头来，听见士兵们在身后低声说话，他们说今年天气异常，雨雪多，风大，霜也重。克里斯不喜欢雪，但这一刻的鹅毛大雪给了他有限的安慰。苍穹明亮，夕阳绚烂，雪花飘洒落下，克里斯不迷信，但在战友下葬时，他愿意把鹅毛大雪看做是致敬或默哀，而不是继续阴沉着、无动于衷。

“还算走运，是吧？起码我们能给他举行个体面的葬礼，不是在泥坑里匆匆埋掉……”

马丁的声音传来，克里斯听不进他的话。这不是糟糕的一天，这只是又一天罢了，每一天都是如此。中午时医生送来消息，桑托斯去世了，这意味着和克里斯一起在冲锋队拼命的队友只剩下两个了。桑托斯在上一场战役中受了重伤，医生一直在为他医治，他的状况时好时坏，几天前突然感染，今天中午便匆匆走了。

克里斯安排士兵准备下葬。听到消息时正是午饭，他食不知味地向嘴里塞进饭菜，下午像什么事也没发生那样继续练兵。他的腿更觉得冷了，偶尔想起桑托斯时，心头又是一阵燎烧。冲锋队里除了克里斯之外还剩下两人，等到他们——我们，都死了之后，战争是否就能停止了？无论那时情景如何，战争对于自己都不再有意义了。可就算是现在，战争也不意味着任何事。

他们在黄昏时为桑托斯举行了简短的葬礼仪式，几个士兵早已挖好了安葬处，军营里没有棺材，他们用皇马的旗帜裹在桑托斯身上，在神父祈祷他的灵魂安息后，泥土落了下去。

桑托斯伤得严重，不仅身体被捣毁，脸也毁容了。他的鼻子被削去了一块，脸颊被砍坏，肉都翻卷起来。他身上裹着国旗，但克里斯仍不认为这样的告别有任何体面之处，他面目损毁，怪物一般，体无完肤，临死前被病痛折磨，医生说他日日夜夜都在呻吟。他不是唯一一个这样死去的，克里斯送走了许多战友，他们冲在最前端，冲锋陷阵，是皇马的利刃，是皇马的盾牌，是所有人中最先送命的。

这天实在太美，远处的夕阳璀璨耀眼，大雪洋洋洒洒，克里斯向西方看去，如此美景几乎等同于神迹。但真正的奇迹并没发生，他们都要死去，一个接一个，或早或晚。

这倒是处不错的墓地。在其他人散去后，克里斯和另外两个冲锋队的队友在这里留了一会儿。

“以后能葬在这里就好了，又安静，景色也好。”克里斯说。

两个队友都没反驳他。望着沉默肃穆的松树，他们务实地回答说，能葬在这里确实很好。

所有人都忘了还有活着离开的这一可能。克里斯也不在乎。

晚上他回到房间，看到马代奥之后才想起来自己昨天把他带到这里了。他没心情说话，没打招呼也没看他，倒头就睡。埋葬死去的战友不会让他睡不着，他急需清洗身体中的大量沉重情绪，正需要睡眠为他解决这一切。

为了睡眠能迅速到来，他向医生要了药酒，回来后喝了大半瓶，几乎躺在床上就睡着了。药酒让他头脑发胀，思绪混乱，于是连带着他的梦也乱了套，他以加快的速度梦见许多东西，却什么都看不清。

半夜时克里斯醒了，马代奥用力压下他的手臂，克里斯发现自己正喘着粗气。

“没事了……”马代奥攥在他手臂上的力量逐渐减少，“你做梦了。”

见克里斯醒来，他倒回到自己的枕头上，长舒一口气。

克里斯感觉到心脏正在狂跳，但他根本想不起来刚刚梦见了什么。一时两人都没说话，克里斯调整着呼吸，当他并未思考就发出一声长叹时，他发现自己呼出的都是高烧般的热气。脑袋也像正在炉火上烤着一般滚热，明明很累，克里斯却感觉到身体中有奇怪的亢奋和混乱。他喝多了药酒，脑子开始迷糊了。

“你们下午举行葬礼了？”马代奥问，他的声音非常遥远，“我从窗户里看到你们把一个人抬出去。”

他不像是打仗的人，克里斯迷糊地想着，他连说话都如此克制，不说“尸体”，不说“死人”，而说“一个人”。

“对，他死了。”克里斯答道，脑袋如浆糊一般。他死了，有什么稀奇。

“他是你的朋友？”

“以前是队友。”我没有朋友。

静默两秒，马代奥说道：“我很抱歉，我希望他没有受苦。”

克里斯咳嗽似的笑了一声，“他吃了所有能吃的苦，死的时候脸上皮开肉绽，身上都是伤口，胳膊骨折，没了一条腿，肚子上也开始化脓……”他晕晕沉沉说着，“我希望我们死去的时候能比他好看点。”

马代奥不知如何作答，仍低声嗫嚅了一句，说他很抱歉。

他确实应该抱歉。克里斯冷笑一声，脑袋几乎要爆炸了。桑托斯就是因为他们才死的，巴萨人杀了他，害得他生不如死。死的不仅仅是桑托斯一个，也不仅是皇马人，但克里斯不在乎巴萨或里斯本的伤亡，他只在乎他自己的人，他们就在他面前倒下，被兵器戳开的身体鲜血横流，死相骇人。

闭上眼，克里斯感觉头痛得难受，脑海里都是红色的血雾和桑托斯面目全非的脸庞。

他蜷缩着身体，手指抓着头发。战争会结束吗？他问自己，很快想到答案：当然了，战争会结束——在二十年前皇马和巴萨不是已经停战了吗？可那又怎么样，现在不还是卷土重来。说不定过上十年又终止，再过上十年又重新开战……就这样一直往复……

克里斯低声笑起来。这太荒唐了，他们生活的世界就是这幅模样，为什么没人质疑这一切？战争就这样平常？

“你杀了我们好多人，”克里斯无意识地重复着，“你杀了他们。”

“我们在打仗，只能这样。”马代奥回答。他已经听出克里斯状态不对，但还是不能不回答。

“为什么你一定要杀了他们？为了……巴萨的荣耀？”说道最后几个词，克里斯笑了起来，继而喘着粗气咳嗽着。

“战争有什么荣耀？”马代奥反问，“你是为了荣耀上战场的？”

“这就是我要做的事，不是吗？我是战士，我只能这么做。”克里斯说。

“我和你一样。”马代奥回答，他停顿一下：“我们在保卫国家。”

“我们在侵略，”克里斯纠正道，他咳嗽了几声，“或者是你们在侵略，或者是我们在侵略，没有谁清白无辜。如果战争是你们的错，那也迟早是我们的错……你们进攻，我们反击，或者颠倒过来，我们进攻，你们抵抗……原本我们应该是兄弟，就算不能当兄弟、朋友，至少也不应该是敌人，像邻居或者熟人……哪怕是陌路人。”

马代奥知道他现在头脑不清醒，可他在迷糊时说出的话却有几分道理。克里斯两次救了马代奥，马代奥不讨厌他，而且还有一丝感激。如果没有战争，他很愿意和克里斯变成朋友，像克里斯这样百里挑一、卓尔不群的人，这一生马代奥也没见过几个，和自己同龄的就更没有了。

“如果不是打仗，我很愿意和你做朋友，”马代奥说，克里斯现在晕晕乎乎，自己说了什么他大概也不记得，于是继续说道：“我很少见到同龄人里有像你这样出类拔萃的，过上二三十年，或许你能做得像我母亲那样好，这是我对一个人的最高评价了。”

“你母亲……”克里斯的声音十分浑浊，“当然了……梅西。”吐出那个名字，他嗓间有一声含糊的笑声，“但现在还没人能和他相比，我承认……”

“你也会很出色。”马代奥说，不禁想到自己也应该有更多历练，不能就这样被皇马的一个副将远远甩在身后。

“是啊，如果没早早死在战场上，被你们这群巴萨人大卸八块的话。”

窗中透过月亮透彻的光芒，灰尘静静飞舞，被柔和的光晕笼罩。克里斯脑中又浮现黄昏的葬礼。他记得桑托斯原来的样子，他是个胆小鬼，怕死怕得要命，刚进军营的时候在打仗前哭得快抽过去了，当时的队长把他拖出去，一路把他向外踢，他在地上又哭又滚，丢尽了脸，但必须让他冲上去，不然下一次就有更多人哭着喊着不敢去打仗，后来他还是硬着头皮上了。他是胆小鬼没错，可他给皇马打了这么多场，还亲自把皇马的旗帜插在敌军的城门上……可就算如此又能怎么样？他不还是毫无尊严地死去了？

他记不清桑托斯多大年纪了，似乎和马代奥差不多，可桑托斯已经打了许多场仗了，巴萨这些年很安稳，马代奥也只上过一次战场。虽然对马代奥没有感情，但克里斯还是希望他一次仗也没打过，一辈子住在都城，到死也没上过沙场，他希望身边的每个人都能死在床上，但谁又能如愿？他们的生活就是军营和战争，沙场上只有血和刀，多活一场算一场。

生活如果只是这样，也没什么可留恋的。就算死了也没什么可惜。如果死了就不用看自己的队友和士兵在脚边倒下、那死了有什么不好？看着别人用长矛捅穿同伴的脑袋、谁会高兴？谁愿意每天都见到这情景？战场上杀红了眼，看见有同伴被围攻后自己赶快过去帮他，可他还没等跑过去对方就被一剑戳穿喉咙了，于是克里斯连他的尸体也顾不上，只能冲过去把那几个人都杀掉，以牙还牙，让他们也死得一样悲惨，这样就报仇了吗？这样就开心了？

克里斯迷迷糊糊地说了许多，马代奥有时能听清，有时根本不知道他在说什么，但克里斯的话让他胸中憋闷。

“你害怕吗？”马代奥问。

“已经不会了，”克里斯轻声说，“早就忘了。”

“可你不能这样反感战争，这是你正在做的事……你为皇马打仗，心里总要有个原因吧？”马代奥问，“你不能为不知道的东西拼命。”

“你呢？”克里斯问，“你为了什么？”

“我是巴萨的皇子，这是我的责任和义务。”

好歹他还有个身份，自己干什么要问他呢？又不能和他比……为了什么？哪有什么原因？国家让他做什么他就做什么，从来不去想，若是一旦开始想就会发现整件事都荒唐得要命，谁需要理由，国家想打仗就打，等到战事结束，人们还会为他准备庆功宴，他灰头土脸从边境回去，脸上刚洗掉自己和兄弟们的血，身上都是敌人用刀、用剑、用长矛戳出来的伤，走进都城的时候发现街道被挤得水泄不通，守卫军站在路两旁，纸屑和花瓣满天飞，人们在路旁喊他的名字，听起来多风光……自己就是为了这个打仗的？

克里斯笑了，很快他笑得咳嗽起来。他的将士被砍了胳膊和腿，被里斯本人烧成焦炭，他们的尸体都拼不全了，而自己和活下来的人回到家乡，像英雄似的被欢迎。他宁愿大街上一个人都没有，死了那么多人，他没心情陪着全城人一起欢庆，所有人都该默哀才对，为他们的兄弟、朋友、儿子，为他们所有人。

夜风从窗外吹过，在窗户的缝隙中挤出嘶哑的声响。马代奥望着黑暗中的顶棚。

“你打过多少场仗了？”

“谁能记得清……”克里斯翻了个身，“三十次之后我就不再数了……”他抓着头发，脑中昏沉，漆黑的房间里尽是血色浓雾，呛得他喘不上气，克里斯背对着马代奥，马代奥在他后背上拍了两下，让他顺过气来。

“你杀了他，是不是？”克里斯问，“你杀了很多人，我的将士，皇马的将士……”

“我们都死伤了很多人。”

“确实，”克里斯答道，“但为什么你们不再多添几条命呢，巴萨人？”

感觉到他的语气变化，马代奥防备地盯着他的后背，克里斯忽然转过身来，一把扼住马代奥的脖子。明明是克里斯扼住别人的脖子，但脸庞又胀又红的反而是他，他被酒力控制，头脑发晕，双手狠狠掐着马代奥，完全不知道眼前的人是谁了，只知道他是巴萨人，只想痛痛快快杀了他。

尽管手被铐住，马代奥还是手脚并用地拼命还击，幸亏他曾受过许多年训练，若非如此早就无力还击、被亲哥哥不明所以地掐死了。

卯足了力气，马代奥一脚踢开对方，想躲到一旁，但他手铐的另一端锁在床头上，他所能躲避的范围非常有限。克里斯又扑了过来，对着他一拳拳狠命地捶打下去，马代奥不能束手就擒，在双手被缚的情况下与他厮打。克里斯晕头晕脑，打了马代奥的同时自己也被他狠狠踢了好几脚。

“克里斯！克里斯！”马代奥吼叫着，“你清醒点儿！”

床榻响着，屋子里都是轰隆隆的巨响。

“阁下？您没事吧？”守卫在门上重重敲了几下，这几声响动如鸣钟般震醒了克里斯。

“阁下？”外面再度传来声音。克里斯回过神来，发现自己举着拳头，正要落到马代奥身上。他这是在干什么？

克里斯松开手，脱力在床上坐下。

“我没事，不用担心。”他向门外大声回答。守卫们没声音了。

“你清醒了？”马代奥问，他喘着粗气，克里斯望了他一眼，尽管是在黑夜，他也借着月光看到马代奥的左脸颊被他打肿了一块，刚刚自己和他打了半天，向他身上没轻没重地打了好多拳。

克里斯头痛地揉了揉右侧太阳穴。该死的药酒让他完全意识混乱了，救了马代奥回来，自己竟和他厮打起来，还差点掐死他。这样一想，他发现自己的肋骨和胸口也很疼。

“你们巴萨人都是野兽，”克里斯吸了一口气，肋骨疼得更明显了，“你手上还带着手铐，怎么还打人这么狠？”

“当然是怕被你掐死了，不然你以为我想和你打？”马代奥说。

克里斯咳嗽着下床，喝了两杯水，马代奥还在防备地看着他，以防他又挥着拳头冲过来。

“好了，睡觉吧。”克里斯咕哝一声，在床上背对着马代奥躺下了。

马代奥没合眼，盯着克里斯的后背看了半天，生怕他再发起疯来。过了好久，他终于困得支撑不住后才睡着。

 

克里斯在药酒的余力中醒来了。他头脑清醒，但对昨晚喝下药酒之后的记忆很模糊。马代奥被打裂的脸提醒了自己，克里斯看着对方颧骨上的一道伤痕，哀叹自己的力气太大，竟然把他的脸打破了。可到底是为什么和他动手的？克里斯隐约记得自己说了很多胡话，然后不明不白就和马代奥打起来了。他倒了两大杯水喝下去，昨晚的更多片段涌了上来……他记得自己掐着马代奥的脖子，一心想杀了他。想到这儿克里斯立刻回到床边，看到马代奥脖子上有一圈淤青。那不是梦……自己确实这样做了，差点在梦中把弟弟掐死。克里斯后怕地用力揉着额头，想让自己再清醒些。该死的药酒，不该喝那么多。昨天桑托斯死了，他心情极差，只想早点睡着，却忘了药酒喝多了有反作用。

他打定主意一会儿要告诉医生，每次给他的药酒必须限量。这东西虽然是药，但副作用太可怕了。

马代奥比克里斯见过的人都更贪睡。只要没人叫他他就能一直睡下去。克里斯收拾好自己后去餐厅吃饭了，出门时告诉守卫中午请医生过来看看马代奥。守卫的表情有些奇怪，好像在强忍着笑一样。克里斯这才想起昨晚守卫敲门，他才停下来、没把马代奥打个半死。但他们都以为自己把马代奥锁在房间里是为了其他缘由，怪不得他们那样看他……

这也没办法，就算解释也没人信。每天都在死人，克里斯也没心思去想这件事。

他来到餐厅，马丁和卢卡斯像每一对彼此疏远的兄弟那样，正在各自沉默地吃着早饭。克里斯和他们打了招呼，在马丁旁边坐下时他想起自己昨晚差点徒手扼死马代奥一事——好歹马丁和卢卡斯还没两次试图杀死亲兄弟，自己大概是最没资格说他们关系疏远的人了。

“昨天使节去送信了。”马丁攥着杯子忽然说道。

“我知道，怎么了？”克里斯问。

卢卡斯抬头看了眼马丁，脸上露出不怀好意的笑容。马丁害怕他会听到巴萨的强硬答复，而卢卡斯喜欢看到他在所有事上都不能如愿。

“也不知道什么时候能给我们回信。”马丁说。他掩饰了语气中的烦躁和忐忑，但这句话已经证明他信心不足了。

早知如此当初别收下马代奥不就好了？克里斯想，说了是烫手山芋他还不信，非要逞强、和巴萨撕破脸。

“我们能用他换来五座城，”马丁说，语气像是在极力说服自己，“那可是巴萨的皇子，他们总不能把自己的皇子算得太廉价。”

“您就别担心了，殿下，等使节回来送消息就知道了。”

马丁心不在焉地点点头，他刚要对克里斯说什么，话到嘴边忽然变了：“你这脸上是怎么了？”

克里斯知道他在说自己额角上的青肿，答了句：“昨天药酒喝多了，和马代奥动手了。但他没事，不耽误你用他要挟巴萨，能看见的地方就脸上多了道小伤口。”

马丁还未答话，卢卡斯用餐巾遮着嘴忽然笑起来。他笑得太狂妄，克里斯和马丁饭也不吃了，都看着他、等着他笑完。

“‘看得见的地方’？”卢卡斯重复道，“我的好阁下，你对巴萨的皇子还真不留情啊。”

克里斯厌烦地叹了口气。“我只是说他身上可能也被我打坏了，但毕竟有衣服遮着……”

卢卡斯可不管他的话，还在兀自笑着。

“你呢？身上也被打了？”马丁没理会卢卡斯的笑声问道。

“肋骨被踢了，”克里斯答道，“但没事……他可真能打，手上还带着手铐呢。”

“要不是现在时机不好，说不定我还能跟陛下提你们的婚事呢，你们要是结婚了，换来皇马三五十年安宁——”

“什么结婚，”克里斯的眉头皱得更深，“快吃饭吧，别说了，没打下巴萨半寸土地，还说什么联姻。”

“我就是随便一提，当然了，就算要联姻也要等到我们拿走巴萨大片国土之后，到时候再让他们的皇子和你结婚……”

“真能打败巴萨我还要他们的皇子干什么？”克里斯反问，“战败国的皇子很光荣？你把战败国的人当俘虏似的给我、你就是这么对待功臣的？”

马丁打量着克里斯，好像没见过他似的：“你的野心不小啊，克里斯。”

“反正战败国的我不要。”克里斯闷头吃着盘里的烤鹿肉。

“那把小塞尔皇子给你？”马丁笑着问道。

“他才几岁啊你就拿他开玩笑，现在就问我这个那个行不行，我们能不能先把巴萨打下来再说大话？”

“你是我们的功臣，肯定到时候和哪个皇子结婚都没问题。”马丁还在笑。

“对，我是你们的功臣，也是皇马最有名的私生子，如果我是你，就不会对我未来的婚姻抱多少指望。”克里斯说。马丁不再笑了，他总是忘记克里斯的身份，听到克里斯这样说才回过神来。无论有多大的功劳，让皇子和一个私生子出身的人结婚都不妥当，没有可能也没有先例。

饭桌上安静了半分钟，马丁信誓旦旦说道：“我肯定会给你找个最合适的人选。”

“等过了十年我们打完仗再讨论不迟。”克里斯说道，心想着就算十年这场战争都很难结束。里斯本那样的小国都打了十几年，何况是巴萨。

 

一整天克里斯都在练兵，晚餐后又和马丁在书房里一直讨论到深夜，使节一天不回来，马丁就一天不得安宁，他反复向克里斯询问他们的兵力是否充足，能不能扛过巴萨人，但他们并没有巴萨军队人数的确切信息，所以这问题克里斯也很难回答。

晚上克里斯回到房间，又一次，看见马代奥之后他才想起来这个弟弟还在自己房间里的事实。他疲倦地爬上床，问马代奥今天医生有没有来过。

“他来了，说没什么事，就是被你打得有点惨，恢复几天就好了。”

“你差点把我肋骨踢断。”克里斯打着哈欠说。

“你差点掐死我，打得我浑身淤青还破了相，所以我们勉强扯平了。”

马代奥不为此斤斤计较让克里斯很舒心。这弟弟并不蠢。

“你还不是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，”克里斯说道，“你家里其他人也都和你差不多？”

“他们比我更优秀。”马代奥说，语调谦虚。

“那还不错，”克里斯说，他不想问下去，不想听马代奥说他的哥哥弟弟有多优秀，他的父母有多杰出，他翻过身去睡了。

“你为什么救我？”马代奥忽然问道，“你完全可以把我丢在地牢不管。”

“对，我能把你丢在地牢不管，你要是再不闭嘴让我睡觉，我就让人把你扔回去。为什么要救你？我想做什么就做什么，而且能做到，还需要原因吗？”

“可你和卢卡斯说了那么半天，他态度又蛮横，死活不放人……这不是什么好差事。”

“我乐得和他斗嘴打发时间，这也不行么？”克里斯问，“别说话，我要睡觉了。”他背对着马代奥，不再理会他的话了。

除了喝多了药酒、脑袋糊涂的那晚，克里斯再没和马代奥有过像样的交谈。整个白天马代奥都见不到他的影子，晚上克里斯回来了倒头就睡，第二天马代奥还没醒时他就走了，五天过去了，两人在打架的那晚之外几乎没说过话。

 

使节仿佛消失了一般，去了巴萨就杳无音信。马丁每天早上都等着使节回来的消息，但过去了三天，使节还是没动静。

“我们要不要在派人去巴萨看看？”练兵时，马丁走到克里斯身边问。

克里斯摇摇头：“再等几天，我们不能沉不住气。”

“嗯……毕竟手上有人质的是我们，手中有优势的是我们。需要担心和害怕的是他们。”马丁说。

克里斯不知道巴萨人是否会担心和害怕。母亲会怎么想？在他身边长大的、他亲自抚养的孩子成了皇马的俘虏，他会担心他、会夜不能寐吗？

“殿下，”一名士兵匆忙跑了过来，“我们刚刚收到巡逻兵的急报，巴萨的大军正在向皇马营地赶来，可能有两万人或者更多！”

“什么？”马丁惊讶地望着士兵。

“带兵的是谁？”克里斯问。

“是梅西本人，还有梅西的另一个儿子和苏亚雷斯。”

“他们还有多久到？”马丁问。

“大概还有二十分钟。”

“我希望立刻集结军队备战，殿下。”克里斯说。

“好，马上准备迎战——”马丁回答，他从没经历过被对方军队围在自家军营中的情景，不免有些心慌。

“去通知罗纳尔多将军，让他带着他的人马也到营门口应战。”克里斯对士兵说道，他正要走，马丁一把拉住他：“我们有多少人？三万，是吗？”

“不包括伤员，能作战的有两万七千人。”克里斯答道，然后匆匆下令召集军队集合。

十几分钟后，巴萨的军队在山野上铺开时，准备应战的皇马军队也已急匆匆地准备完毕，在军营门口等待着。

克里斯骑在马上，他右侧是父亲，然后是马丁和卢卡斯，军队在他们身后，握着刀剑盾牌屏气凝神。克里斯看着巴萨的红蓝越走越近，他们的重步兵、轻步兵等队伍也看得越来越清楚，对方早有准备，来势汹汹，皇马的将士们也不确定这一次自己是否能占上风。

克里斯第一次见到梅西率领军队的样子，他穿着铠甲，披着巴萨的红色披风，带着一柄寒光凛凛的佩剑，正骑在一匹高大的白马上向他们走近。克里斯和身旁的人都没说话，但他知道，马丁和卢卡斯都像自己一样，被梅西震慑住了，梅西一直是传说中的人物，他们第一次见到他。

巴萨的阵营里忽然多出一个白色的身影，他在巴萨将士的允许下匆匆跑来，克里斯认出那正是他们派去巴萨的使节。

他语调慌张，但总算是保住了皇马的脸面，还没有吓得发抖。

“殿下，梅西……梅西说他希望亲自和您对话……还有将军和副将。”

听到梅西要求自己也参与对话，克里斯并不意外，他虽然只是副将，但负责了皇马的大半兵力，如果巴萨要展开谈话，他理应当是其中的一员。

“好。”马丁答道。他虽然紧张，却没表现出来，还是皇马太子沉稳老练的模样。

几人策马前行，卢卡斯认为自己既然是皇子就也有资格参与，他也跟了过去。梅西一行三人，带着几个副将一起向他们走来。

双方人马越走越近，克里斯视野中的巴萨军队也越来越多，漫山遍野，目光所及之处都是巴萨的战袍。克里斯敢发誓他看到卢卡斯的手在发抖，但那并非出于胆怯，而是兴奋；父亲没有说话，克里斯却感觉他更沉默了；马丁昂首挺胸，竭力展现出皇马太子无所畏惧的模样。

“很高兴见到你，马丁太子。”

双方拉住马匹缰绳停下后，梅西首先开口了。他的笑容很浅，明确地表示他不屑于对皇马人示好。

仅仅是与他交谈，马丁的身体就紧绷起来。亲眼见到梅西比任何传闻都能证明那一事实：巴萨强盛，无人能敌，他们的帝王不可战胜。马丁无法想象什么样的人能战胜面前的梅西，他当然不会忘记这个人曾把自己的父母——当今的马德里皇帝和亲王打下马。

“我也很高兴见到您，”马丁回答，“但我不得不说您忽然兵临城下让我十分吃惊。”

“我同样吃惊我的儿子会跑到你们手上，”梅西说道，脸上仍是那种浅淡的笑，他从马丁身上移开目光，对罗纳尔多打了招呼：“好久不见了，罗纳尔多将军。”

罗纳尔多淡淡地回道：“确实很久了，希望您一切都好。”

“我也是这样期盼您的，”梅西微笑道，无论那笑容如何短暂，他始终是真正地笑了，克里斯看不出他的父母对彼此还有什么眷恋，但至少确定他们并不憎恶对方，也并没有故意疏远和冷漠的表示。

打过了招呼，梅西把目光转移回马丁身上：“我来接巴萨的皇子马代奥，使节说他就在你们的军营里。”

“他确实在，”马丁回答，“您一定收到了使节带去的协议，只要您将科尔多巴等五座城划给皇马，我们立刻将马代奥皇子送还。”

“我想确认他的安全。”梅西说。

“这是自然。”马丁说，吩咐身后的一个副将：“把马代奥皇子带来。”副将领命去办了。

克里斯移开目光片刻，心想着马代奥脸上的伤是不是都好了、会不会被巴萨人一眼看出来。他回过头时又去看母亲，正好这时梅西也在看他，克里斯竟然有想避开的想法，但那念头转瞬即逝，他与母亲对视，片刻后母亲移开目光，看了看他身后的将士，仿佛只是在随意打量皇马的人。克里斯也转而去看别人，他早已见过梅西左边的人，那是他们的将军苏亚雷斯，那人身材高大，体型结实，总是眉头紧皱、一副苦大仇深的样子，而梅西右边的人，克里斯知道那一定是拜仁的安德烈了，原本听到士兵说梅西带了一个皇子来，克里斯还以为是蒂亚戈来了，没想到来的人竟然是梅西和施魏因施泰格的儿子。一头金发，穿着拜仁的红白战袍，错不了，这只能是他。安德烈比马代奥年纪还小，今年只有十五岁，但个头已经快赶上马代奥了，他的目光从皇马的几人身上无趣地扫过，似乎认为他们都无聊透顶，不值得自己多看几眼。安德烈继承了梅西在外貌上的优点，相貌英俊，却有种不惹人喜欢的高傲，和马代奥截然不同。都是同母异父的弟弟，克里斯情愿和马代奥相处。

马代奥很快被带来了，他穿着那套染血的盔甲，因为前几天刚刚和克里斯厮打过一次，走路走不快，士兵为他找了匹马。

“如您所见，他就在巴萨，完好无损，”马丁说道，“您对我的主意考虑得怎么样？我们什么时候可以签协议？”

“如果我是为签协议来的，你认为我还会带着军队吗？”梅西笑道，仿佛在对一个孩子说话，“我不会签‘你们的’协议，不能割让城池给你，但我有一个更好的提议：你把马代奥皇子还给我，巴萨立刻撤军，皇马在今天避免了损失和伤亡，而且我保证只要皇马不主动出军，巴萨在三年内都不会进犯。这为我们带来了至少三年的和平，如果你喜欢这主意，我还可以把和平期限延长。”

这就是他要的。克里斯望着母亲。之前与自己单独见面时梅西就希望双方收手，现在他不肯用城池换马代奥，反而希望双方保持和平，并把这当做是巴萨宽容给与皇马的好处。

早料到了梅西不好对付，马丁也没想到他会以即刻开战作为威胁。他不知道士兵们是不是有信心，但今天马丁自己可是一点都没有。

“现在占据优势的是皇马，如果您不认同协议，就是将马代奥置于危险之中。”马丁强调，语气仍然强硬。

“如果马代奥受伤，我只能下令进攻了。”梅西回答。

马丁皱起眉毛，脸上的肌肉古怪地抽动着：“马代奥是你的儿子，只要你同意割五座城给我，我立刻把他还给你，不然他会有性命之忧。”

“不必重复，我听懂你的话了，”梅西回答，“怎么做出选择是你的事，在看到你如何行动之后选择进攻还是撤退是我的事，如果你伤害他，我一定会进攻，巴萨会杀得你们片甲不留。我希望你的举动不会让自己后悔。”

马丁不敢置信地望着梅西：“你在拿你儿子的命冒险，他随时会被我们的刽子手砍掉手脚或脑袋。”

“巴萨不会为任何人做出五座城的牺牲，哪怕是我。”

“可他是你的孩子！”马丁提高声音。

“他不是唯一的一个，”梅西答道，马丁惊愕不已，梅西继续说道：“我用城池换回他，他就是巴萨的罪人，就算是马代奥自己都不会愿意这样被赎回。”

克里斯望向马代奥，后者无惧地望着巴萨的红蓝军队，平日温和的眉眼一改模样，目光锋利坚定，俨然不惧生死，也不打算对任何事低头。

“你……”马丁开口，却说不出话。

“就算他是我唯一的孩子，我也只能让他做出牺牲，”梅西答道，他脸上的微小笑意消失得无影无踪，“巴萨不受人胁迫，这一次我们妥协会让皇马和所有敌人得寸进尺，即使我们赎回了马代奥也没有好处，邻国都会认为巴萨软弱可欺，由此对我们毫无畏惧、变本加厉甚至再次绑架巴萨人，与其看到这种局面，我宁愿冒险，也不让巴萨落入岌岌可危的地步。”

马丁答不出话。他想说梅西想的太多了，他不该考虑得那么远，为什么不干干脆脆把你的孩子带走、交给我们城池？为什么把事情推入这样复杂的境地？签了协议不就好了！给皇马城池不就好了？

“你看清我们的军队了吗？”梅西问，“如果看清了，为什么还要让皇马士兵冒险？”

如果真与梅西开战，这一战很难取胜。克里斯望着他们漫山遍野的队伍，他们的重步兵、轻步兵、轻骑兵成片排开，不远处还有弓箭手，甚至是穿着拜仁战袍的队伍，他们早已为这一战做好准备，说不定也准备好了埋伏，如果开战无异于自寻死路。

“你不可能放弃他，”马丁摇着头，“马代奥是你的儿子。”

在这样严肃的场合，克里斯听了这句话忽然很想笑。他真想摇着马丁的肩膀告诉他，梅西绝对是会放弃儿子的人，他身边现在正站着一个呢。今天真是说出这句话的绝好时机，不仅自己，安德烈·施魏因施泰格也在场，他是梅西又一个在某种意义上“放弃”的儿子，被送到异国他乡、每年只能见一次面。

“我说到做到。”梅西回答。

马丁浑身都紧绷着，他没想到梅西会是这样的态度，他竟然置自己儿子的性命于不顾，宁愿用战争解决问题。

“殿下，”罗纳尔多低声对马丁说道，“形势对我们不利。如果你杀了马代奥，巴萨群情激奋，你会变成最主要的目标，这对您太危险，而且他们的军队有备而来，早有作战计划，但我们并没有布置这一战的打法，如果开战，我们只能勉强应对。”

“难道我就只能拱手把马代奥交给梅西吗？”马丁气急败坏地对罗纳尔多低语，“他本可以让我们兵不刃血拿下五座城的！”

“殿下，我们在最开始就认为这不是个好主意，巴萨不是平常的敌人，想要挟他们太困难了，我们不能硬撑着和他们对抗，把马代奥还给他们，这样避免了大战，还能给我们足够时间准备下一次出战。”克里斯说。

“梅西和其他人不同，如果他说不会同意我们的条件，那他就一定不会同意，我和他打过仗，我了解他。”罗纳尔多说。

“可这样我们就什么都得不到了！”

“我们得到了梅西的保证，”罗纳尔多说，“他承诺三年不会进攻皇马。而且避免了损失，这一仗如果开打，我们占不了好处，就算——以最微小的可能来说——获得了胜利，付出的代价也是极其惨重、难以承受的。”

“可是——只要能赢不就好了？我们也不是完全没有获胜的可能。”马丁急切地说道。

“那样的胜利甚至不能称之为胜利了，殿下，这次我们的胜率太低，就算赢了也会带来更大的损失，陛下和亲王也会怪罪。”罗纳尔多说。

马丁焦躁地皱着眉头，罗纳尔多继续说道：“巴萨给了我们台阶下，他们把三年和平看作是对皇马的让步……同意他们的条件吧，殿下，把这看作是促进两国和平的外交。”

“可我不是为了和平来的！我什么都没得到！”

“您也没失去任何东西，殿下，”罗纳尔多说，“但如果您仍旧要开战，您可能会失去一切，今天在场的将军和副将、皇子都可能丢了命，我们当然会浴血奋战，可就算如此我们也不能保证您的安全。别让皇马的血白白流淌，您是太子，是未来的明君，不是随意开战、罔顾将士性命的人。”

费尽口舌，罗纳尔多和克里斯终于劝动了马丁。马丁再望向梅西时，他眼中的得意已尽数散去了。

“我同意巴萨的请求，我可以把马代奥皇子还给你们，但巴萨要如约履行自己的诺言，三年不主动进犯皇马。”

“巴萨对此感激不尽。”梅西说道，仍只是静静地望着马丁，他的表情没有变化，不屑多说一个字。

巴萨早就准备好了新的协约。签署协约后，马代奥被交还给巴萨人，一位侍从牵出一匹马给他，马代奥跳上马，回头望了克里斯一眼，然后他回到梅西身旁，在阴云滚滚、暴雨将至时，他们一起离开了。

 

 

 

第十九章

 

巴萨的军队向营地赶路时，天色如罩了一层灰暗的水晶般，一会儿阴云密布，一会儿阳光又像从水底穿过，将昏暗的光线映射在大地上。回到巴萨的军队中，马代奥骑马走在母亲旁边，一向喜欢他的安德烈也走在他身旁。

“你受伤了吗？”里奥问。

“我没事，母亲。”马代奥回答。

“不不不，他受伤了，妈妈，”安德烈在马代奥身旁叫道，“他的脖子上有淤青，脸上还有伤口，都在他右边，您从那边看不到。”

“他们做什么了？”里奥问，“脖子是被人扼住了？他们还想杀了你不成？”

母亲皱起眉头，马代奥不想见他动怒，也不想让他为自己心疼，赶快解释：“不是那样，一开始卢卡斯来找我的麻烦，他折磨了我一会儿，但没多久克里斯就来了，他把我带走了，这几天我都在他的房间里，本来一直相安无事，但有一天他喝醉了，头脑不清醒，我们打起来了，我也踢伤了他。除此之外再没别的事发生了。”

“怎么会打起来？”里奥问。

“他就是喝多了酒，脑子迷糊了。”

“皇子找你的麻烦，副将却把你带走了？”安德烈问，“他干嘛要这么做？”

“他说他想干什么就干什么，让我别管。”马代奥说。

“你说详细点儿，”安德烈饶有兴致，“我还不知道皇马什么样呢。”

冷风带着料峭的寒意吹过，马代奥对他们讲述这几天的遭遇，从被波尔图人忽然袭击到被送进皇马军营，从被卢卡斯折磨再到被克里斯救走。安德烈听得津津有味。

“他其实很厉害，是不是？我在拜仁也听说了，我的侍从说皇马的这个副将特别难对付，我还没和他交过手呢。”安德烈说。

“无论带兵出战还是单打独斗他都很出色，同龄人很少能有谁和他相提并论，毕竟他十三岁就开始打仗了。”

“你刚才说你住在他房间里，他那个人什么样？”安德烈又问。

“我知道的不多，但他不是无缘无故就对别人怀有恶意的人。”

“‘无缘无故就对别人怀有恶意’——你在说卢卡斯？”安德烈笑道，马代奥点点头，他继续问：“那克里斯呢？你们每天都说什么？”

“我们几乎没说过话，他要练兵、议事，早上很早就走了，晚上该睡觉了才回来，他不说话。”马代奥没提起醉酒那天他们的谈话，如果那时克里斯意识清醒，他一定不会对自己说那么多，对巴萨和里斯本人的痛恨也好，对战争的厌恶压过了对死亡的恐惧也好，他都不会说，自己也不该转述给别人。

安德烈问了许多皇马的事，他们的军营什么样，他们的地牢还有克里斯的房间什么样，克里斯用什么兵器等等，他对这个比自己只大了五岁但早已名声在外的将领十分感兴趣。马代奥说起克里斯用的佩剑，他的盔甲和异常沉重的盾牌，他的房间如何简单，只有铁、火和砖墙，每一样出现在房中的东西都出于实用目的。

他说得详细，安德烈听得认真。里奥也在留心马代奥的话，从描述中得知他从未了解的大儿子是这样生活的。他一字不差地听着，大儿子不仅是出色的将领，品行也让里奥宽慰，他两次救了马代奥，第一次在打仗时对他手下留情，这一次又把马代奥从卢卡斯手中带走，以免他遭受折磨或侮辱，可实际上他根本不需要这样做，马代奥虽然是他同母异父的兄弟，但在二十岁之前克里斯从未与他见过面，他们没有手足之情，里奥对他也没有养育之恩，他完全可以对马代奥放任不管，他是生是死、是否被人折辱，对克里斯又有什么影响？费尽口舌把马代奥从卢卡斯手中救下来，他也得不到任何好处。

里奥发现自己低估了这个孩子。上一次他们见面时很不愉快，面对自己时克里斯不再是带军的将领，只是个第一次与母亲单独见面的孩子，他渴望里奥与他相认，渴望自己承认他的身份，但里奥什么都没给他，最后只能目送他离开。克里斯一定会为此感到痛苦、愤怒，但他没把这份怒气发泄在马代奥身上、甚至还帮了他，里奥所知道的许多人可能都做不到。

“可他为什么要救你？”安德烈歪着头，还没等听到回答，他自己忽然笑道：“我知道了，哥，他是喜欢你，对吧？”

里奥一惊，抓着缰绳的手一松，差点丢开缰绳。

“没有的事，”马代奥回答，“虽说他是拿这个借口应付马丁和卢卡斯的，但这纯粹只是个幌子，他连话都不和我说——反正我就是知道，没这回事。”

“那你呢？你不觉得他很有趣吗？”

“不，”马代奥利落地回答道，“就算不打仗我们也顶多是朋友。”

“你怎么知道？说不定你已经有点喜欢他了。”安德烈还在笑。

“我喜欢女孩。”马代奥回答。

安德烈的笑容忽然不见了，他孩子似的噘了下嘴，他还觉得马代奥如果和敌军的副将有了些什么会很好玩，这样一来就无趣了。

“别拿敌军的人开这种玩笑，也别和他们过从亲密。”里奥说道。他松了口气，克里斯知道他和马代奥是兄弟，自然不会有其他想法，但马代奥不知道克里斯的真实身份，如果他阴差阳错喜欢上克里斯就乱套了，里奥被安德烈所说的假设吓了一跳，听到马代奥的回答后才放下心来。

“妈妈，你会给我安排很好的结婚人选吗？”安德烈忽然向里奥问道，“我在拜仁就算有喜欢的人也不能和他们走得近，大家都说我会和拉玛西亚的人结婚，爸也不让我和别人来往密切，他总说我会分心、会惹事，可我又不是傻瓜。”

“因为你本来就爱惹事，”里奥说，然后自己也笑了，“现在谈婚约太早，你还没成年呢，这时候要专注国事、好好带兵，你爸说得对，别分心，别惹事。”

“那都是小事，妈妈……”安德烈嘟囔道。

在施魏因施泰格的信中，里奥每一次都会听闻安德烈捅了新的娄子，他胆大妄为、天不怕地不怕，曾在施魏因施泰格不知情的情况下匿名混进军队的比赛，与比他年长六七岁的人一决高下，被摔得小腿脱臼后竟然还不要命地和人比骑射，而且他竟然还赢了，幸好军队里的医生忽然认出他，把他强行从赛场上带走去医治，不然他就要一瘸一拐地去参加下一环节的轻骑兵单挑了。

“他太大胆了，什么也不怕，”施魏因施泰格在信中说，“我问他腿都伤了怎么不赶快去医治，他说‘反正是小伤，比赛之后再治疗也来得及’。我们和维也纳有过一次小冲突，他带着自己的一队人马忽然冲到最前面，杀到对方阵营里去，这不在计划之中，带兵的赫迪拉吓坏了，以为他就算能活着回来也会受重伤，但他只是肩膀上让人砍了一刀，伤口不深，很快就没事了……在那之后他更大胆了，夜里睡不着觉就跑去城外，和守卫军一起巡逻，恰好抓到两个维也纳的奸细，他把那两个人抓回来审问了一整夜，第二天连觉都不睡，直接兴冲冲地过来跟我报告……”

虽然大胆，但安德烈还不至于鲁莽，并未闯过大祸，他每次来探望里奥时都比平常更乖顺，里奥从未和他生过气。虽然在拜仁长大，但安德烈还是被教育得很好。

这一年安德烈来探望母亲时，正逢巴萨和皇马在打仗，母亲也在边疆，于是他带着一支六千人的队伍到军营来。里奥还没见过他在战场上的样子，平日的安德烈仍旧像个孩子，任性妄为，但在里奥面前还是有所收敛。里奥猜测他或许更喜欢军队，这次安德烈比以往任何一次来巴萨都要开心，知道马代奥被皇马人带走后他很担心哥哥的安危，但并没乱了阵脚，还像大人似的和里奥商量如何应对。

在他们向皇马出发之前，里奥听到安德烈用德语快速地和他的侍从说着什么。那时他们在练兵场上，安德烈在里奥几步之外，他只能看见孩子的侧脸。里奥能听懂一点德语，那时安德烈面色严峻，对侍从说如果皇马人伤害马代奥，他就亲手杀了他们的太子。“您是否想过这样做不太明智？”那侍从问。

“我不‘想’，”安德烈答道，“我只做。这件事是正确的，不是吗？我还要考虑什么明不明智？前提是如果他们伤害我哥哥，不是‘我今天就是想杀人’。”

他比里奥的任何一个孩子都更加固执己见，更说一不二。蒂亚戈成熟，马代奥内敛，米兰因为太子的身份早早学会了克制，虽然爱玩闹，但做事不失分寸。唯有安德烈，为所欲为，性格如烈火一般，他并非完全不懂克制，只是过于大胆，没有畏惧之心。

刚过十五岁，安德烈已经参加过四次和维也纳的战事了。战役规模不大，但他每次都带头冲锋陷阵，早早有了君王的模样。

或许也应该让米兰早些来边疆。在都城中能体会和掌握的东西毕竟有限。战争能加快他的成长，但也会造成许多伤亡，何况马德里的将领还是自己的另一个儿子……

他们刚刚签署协议，但还是不能掉以轻心。这只是巴萨单方面的保证，只要皇马不出兵，巴萨就不会主动进攻，可若皇马主动进犯，巴萨必须反击，战争仍旧不可避免。里奥回头望去，浩浩荡荡的巴萨军队遮挡了视线，皇马的军营早就消失了。

回到巴萨军营后，里奥和苏亚雷斯讨论了接下来的安排，里奥在军营中再留半个月，如果边境没有战事他就暂时回都城，马代奥继续留在这里。

谈过了公事，苏亚雷斯回去休息了，里奥和两个儿子留在书房里，他着人给都城送信，告诉他们马代奥平安无事，自己在这里再住半个月。

“兵力充足，粮草齐备，皇马短时间内不敢进犯，无须担心，”里奥说着，文官一一写下，安德烈和马代奥在一旁坐着，他像孩子似的，非要看马代奥身上的伤。

“这都是卢卡斯干的？”安德烈看到马代奥胸前和肋骨的伤疤问，后者点点头，“看着他我就觉得讨厌，马丁看起来还像个首领，卢卡斯看起来连个战士的样子都没有……以后我碰到他了，绝对不让他好过。”

安德烈不说空话，他若这样说了，就一定会去做。里奥在对文官叙述信件内容时看了安德烈一眼，孩子眼中闪着光芒，决意非这样做不可。

“他不是战士，也不是军营里长大的，没受过系统训练，”马代奥说，“别惦记给我报仇了，那样的人我也懒得理。”

“但克里斯还算不错，是不是？”安德烈问，“以后他落到我手里、我也会放过他一次的，但第二次就不会让他这么好运了。”

“他很出色，安德烈，我要再努力很久才能追上他。”马代奥务实地说。

“那也不能怪我们，他打过的仗更多嘛，但等我们也身经百战之后，就能和他一较高下了。”安德烈打量着他锁骨上的伤，“不用医生再来看看了？”

“不用管，过几天自己就好了。”

“……皇马在东境的军队大概近三万人，不足为虑，但他们很有可能继续调遣更多人过来，所以巴萨也需要……”里奥口述着，一面留心身旁孩子们的对话。安德烈拉起袖子，向马代奥展示自己的伤口。

“你看，这刀捅得特别深，医生都说我很幸运才避免这只手废掉，他给我涂了好几天的药膏……”

看着两个儿子浑身伤痕并对此习以为常，里奥不忍看，却移不开目光。孩子的存在简直是陷阱，为你带来快乐的同时也会带来许多刺痛。里奥对自己遭受的伤痛不以为意，但见到孩子的伤口却难以释怀，可也没办法阻止，战争一定会发生，他们身为皇子太子都要为国家出战。

“……回信时告诉我米兰最近怎么样了，我出门时他扭伤了胳膊，过了这么久是不是已经痊愈了，还有他现在在上什么课程，学到哪里了，每周在军营里呆多久，有没有参加演习……”

提到米兰，里奥的声音和表情都柔和下来。刚刚还侃侃而谈的安德烈现在安静了，他拿着匕首在蜡烛上烤着，专注地看火光在刀刃上的光芒，话也不说了。

“——也记得让蒂亚戈写信给我。”

安德烈要来马代奥的匕首，将自己的和他的放在一起，比较匕首的薄厚和锋利程度。

“这把刀很久了，是么？”安德烈摸着上面的划痕，“但还是这么锋利。找人定做的？”

“父亲给我的。”马代奥回答。

“我给你带了礼物呢，”安德烈忽然想起来这件事，“差点忘了。”他起身出去，没一会儿带着一个大盒子回来，坐在桌前打开给马代奥看。他知道马代奥不缺兵器，也一定有弓弩，但这把十字弓精巧异常。果然，打开盒子后马代奥立刻被吸引了目光，看得目不转睛，他见过许多漂亮的兵器，但见到这一把时仍不免为之惊叹，他拿起弓箭，微微转动着仔细观察。

安德烈在库房里发现这把十字弓。上一仗他的剑被砍断了，想从库房里直接再挑一把，但在找到剑之前他发现了这张弓。毫无疑问这件兵器是某个国家送来的贺礼，如果只是自己用，没人会费心做得这么精细。正巧安德烈这次来巴萨不知道给大家带什么礼物，就把这张弓带上了。

两人像孩子见到新玩具一样专心打量着这武器，一边看着一边赞叹。

 安德烈每次都带礼物给他们，马代奥和哥哥弟弟也会准备回礼，但这次马代奥把给安德烈准备的礼物落在都城了，没想到他会到军营来，告诉安德烈时，他只是笑道：

“我也没想到妈妈会到边疆来呀，又不怪你。但这样更好。”

“哪样？”马代奥问。

安德烈微笑，把米兰的影子从脑海中抹去，“每次都去都城，每次都一样，这次换了个新鲜的地方，而且我还能带兵，当然这样更好了……我只带了六千人，但他们都是精兵，精挑细选，以一敌十，擅长突袭，我们有最好的重装兵和弓箭手，真幸运拜仁和巴萨不是敌人。”

“你不是想和我争论谁更强吧？”马代奥笑道。

“当然不是，”安德烈说，“我们是兄弟，我当然会帮着你，也帮着巴萨，我们要除掉的是皇马，不是吗？等到下一次他们运送补给时我们把他们的粮草截下，包围军营，像屠城一样，用箭放火，逼迫他们投降——”

“我们还没有攻打计划呢，”里奥说，安德烈对战争的热情和野心远超过必要，若是和平年代，这一定让他不安，但巴萨在战争中崛起，对此并不十分反感，“过半个月如果我回都城，你就直接回慕尼黑吗？”

“当然了，我不可能带着军队再和您跑到都城去。我把给蒂亚戈和米兰的礼物都交给您的侍从了，别忘了转交给他们。”

“你准备了什么？”里奥问。

“给蒂亚戈的一匹马，给米兰的一套箭——是精心打造的箭，能穿透盔甲。”安德烈答道，声音很轻。

“他们会喜欢的。”里奥在安德烈头上吻了吻。在此之外，安德烈也带来了给里奥的礼物，是一张有巴萨标志刺绣的巨大挂毯，华丽又不失威严，贵重罕见，几乎等同于国礼。

晚餐还未准备好，里奥与两个儿子闲聊着，他们的话题又一次谈到刚刚离开的皇马军营，安德烈把玩着匕首，忽然问道：“如果我们先解决了他们的将领呢？这样不就能大大打击皇马的实力了？如果忽然换了另一个人带兵，他们也一定很不适应，要是我们把罗纳尔多和他儿子抓起来，皇马一定会方寸大乱。”

“这不合乎情理，”马代奥说，“打仗时不应当用这种手段。”

“确实不光彩，但有效果，不是吗？”安德烈反问，“如果抓到他们的可能性太低，就干脆杀了他们，安排奸细，或者买通皇马的人——”

“这是你父亲让你接受的教育？”里奥问。

母亲忽然开口，语气严肃，两人都吓了一跳。安德烈神色尴尬：“不，母亲，我只是提出假设……”他不再用幼稚的方式称呼里奥，声音中有分胆怯。

“战争有战争的规则，如果我按照你所说的方式清理敌人，那么二十年前我就被敌人用同样的方式杀死了。战争残酷，但战士要知道廉耻。我知道你年纪小，但别忘了自己的身份，这是拜仁的太子应该有的想法吗？你父母的天下是靠这种手段打来的吗？”

安德烈脸颊发红，头也低了下去：“对不起，我太急功近利了，不应该这样想。请母亲原谅我。”

“你是拜仁未来的统治者，想想你能为国家带来什么，想想你的人民想要什么样的君主，”里奥站起身来，“我累了，晚饭让人送到我房里。”

里奥转身离开，马代奥和安德烈赶快起身送他。

房门关上时，安德烈尴尬地站着，脸上残着羞愧的红色，还有一丝惊讶和恼羞成怒，他没料到母亲会忽然责怪他，这还是里奥第一次对他说重话。

“安德烈……”马代奥的手落在安德烈低垂的脖颈上，“母亲不是在生你的气，他只是说事情不该这么做……”

他试探着安慰，安德烈脸色难看，母亲的责怪让他好半天缓不过劲。

“我先回房间去了。”安德烈说道，也转身出门了。

走回房间时，里奥被一股许久不曾体会过的怒气压着胸口。他从没苛责过安德烈，那孩子在异国他乡生活，每年只能和自己见一次面，他任性乖张，说一不二，脾气并不讨人喜欢，但里奥从未对他说过重话，施魏因施泰格对他的教育很严格，所以每次他来到里奥身边，里奥都只想让他轻松些。安德烈时常会说出很多那个年纪的孩子不该说的话，他性格中有一分不知从而何来的独断和冷酷，但现在是战争年代，对敌人心狠并没有坏处，里奥从未说过他。直到这一次，他在桌上懒洋洋地玩着匕首，懒洋洋地说着要如何抓到和杀掉自己的大儿子与曾经的恋人，里奥才忽然动怒。勾起他胸中火气的是安德烈竟然想要伤害克里斯，而且他这样的做法违背了战争的规则，里奥不敢相信自己竟然会有一个抱着这样想法的孩子。克里斯两次救了马代奥，而他的另一个兄弟贵为拜仁太子却毫无怜悯之心，甚至想用为人不齿的方式除掉敌人的将领，何况这将领还是他哥哥。

安德烈绝不能有这种想法。这会伤害到克里斯，也会伤害他自己，战争决不能用这样无耻的方式被挑起，他梅西没有这样的儿子。

应当和他好好聊聊，平息下火气时里奥想到，必须要让他知道什么事能做、什么事不能。

 

自那晚里奥发火之后，安德烈忽然间乖顺了很多，里奥同他谈了一次，安德烈十分恭顺地听从了他的话，并对之前的行为对里奥道歉，接下来他在军营时也都十分安静，从没惹过麻烦。

里奥在半个月后如约启程回都城，安德烈定于三天后离开。送母亲回朝后，马代奥又开始准备送弟弟回家，拜仁的军队准备着粮草和马匹，马代奥一一确认过他们回程的物资。下次见面又要过上一年，在出发前安德烈经常呆在马代奥身边，无论练兵还是巡逻。

天气一日比一日暖，冰雪融化，泥水未干，道路泥泞，每日的巡逻也更浪费时间了。这天巡逻时安德烈还是和马代奥一起。

“这里的地形不占优势，如果我们能占据一大片山谷高地，在上面安排几批弓箭手轮番射箭，就能在交兵前干掉好多敌人，”安德烈滔滔不绝地说着，“但这里两边都是山谷，中间一片洼地，根本没办法开打。”

“谁也不能把战场选在这种地方，来回上下山都不够折腾的。”马代奥回答道。

“是啊，国境线非选在这种地方……鹿！”安德烈叫道，“你看到了吗？那儿有一只鹿！”

马代奥感觉自己隐约看到一个影子，确实是一只敏捷的小鹿，冬天刚过去，它很可能还没吃过几餐像样的饭，应该跑不了多远。

发现鹿之后，安德烈立刻策马追上去了。马代奥在他身后叫道：“早点回来！别太晚了！”话音未落，安德烈的六个侍从也赶快催着马匹追上去了。马代奥继续带领军队巡逻，心想着晚上安德烈会喜气洋洋地带着小鹿回来。

安德烈策马疾驰，小鹿跑进密林，高大的马匹很难穿越过去，安德烈跳下马追了起来，手中的弓一连射出六支箭，但每一支箭都深深地扎在树木上。他跟着小鹿在林中飞速跑着，一开始他的体力还能支撑，但鹿越跑越远，他开始追不上了，气喘吁吁地放缓了脚步。

林子里地势不平，忽高忽低，安德烈跑上一段矮坡，忽然听见有人在叫嚷，仔细一听，似乎是求救的声音。声音从北面传来，安德烈向北面走去，听到的声音越来越清楚了。

“……混蛋！人都哪去了！快来救我！”

如果这也算是求救的话，安德烈不得不承认这种求救方法很新鲜，他爬上又一段矮坡，在灌木丛后看到一个满身黑乎乎泥浆的泥人在沼泽里挣扎，并不停咒骂。虽然他痛骂时的情绪很激烈，但喉咙早就喊得破了音，充满恐惧，安德烈勉强有了点同情心。

沼泽已经没到那人的脖子上，安德烈从矮坡后面跳下去，站在沼泽前问道，“喂，你是谁啊？”

“快救我！白痴！我快死了你看不到吗？快来救我！”

快死了说话还这么嚣张。这次安德烈没和他计较，那人脸上也糊着泥，看起来十分滑稽。

“你怎么满脸都是泥？难道你大头朝下掉进沼泽里了？可那样的话你现在不该是头朝下吗？”

“别废话快救我！不然我杀了你！”他仰着脖子叫道，泥水已经快淹没他的脖子了。

“你也没个求人的样子啊，我干嘛要救你？”安德烈问，“还想杀了我，你现在连只耗子都杀不了，除非你拖着它一起淹死在沼泽里。”

“快救我出去！救我出去！”他绝望又急切地哀嚎着，沼泽已经没过下巴，马上就要到嘴唇了。

“真是个白痴。”安德烈哼了一声，把随身携带的鞭子拿下来把一边丢给他，那人立刻死死地攥住了，安德烈骂道：“缠在你手上，白痴，不然一拽就从你手里溜走了！”

此时泥水已经快没过鼻子了，那人匆匆把鞭子在手上缠了两道，安德烈缓缓拉动鞭子，刚让他的嘴脱离沼泽时，泥人立刻叫了起来：“哦上帝，哦上帝……”他心有余悸地呼唤，浑身发抖。

“闭嘴别说话！”安德烈继续把他向上拉。

“你就不能快点吗？”

“你再敢说一个字我立刻松手！”安德烈威胁道，对方张着嘴，一副不服气的样子，好像还想说些什么，但想到自己现在命悬一线，真要逞强开口恐怕就会命丧此处，想到这里他还是不服气地闭上嘴了。

花了一会儿功夫，安德烈把泥人拉了上来，那人躺在地上后怕地喘着气，早春时节天气寒冷，他哆哆嗦嗦地发着抖，徒劳地用手去抹不知道怎么沾了许多泥巴的脸。

“别擦了，你手上也都是泥。”安德烈说。

这句话却不知怎么惹怒了那人，他忽然坐起来、翻过身一把压在安德烈身上，攥着拳头狠狠向他身上打去。安德烈没想到他会忽然扑过来打自己，挨了第一拳，但他很快反应过来，一脚踢在那人小腹上，在对方吃痛地捂住腹部时，安德烈立刻甩了两个耳光过去，那人被打得眼冒金星，倒在地上呜呜地喊着。

“你疯了？打我干什么？”安德烈问，一边擦掉手上的泥浆。

“这么晚才来救我、不要命了吗？”那人叫道。

“你的命跟我有什么关系？”

“跟皇马所有人都有关系！”他恶狠狠地说，“你刚才、你刚才竟然敢打我！我非砍了你的头不可！你算什么东西——”

“你给我睁开眼睛好好看看，”安德烈蹲在他面前抓着他的头发让他抬起头来，“就凭你冲我大呼小叫，我现在就可以一剑砍掉你的脑袋。告诉我，你是谁？”

“我是卢卡斯皇子，你这个白痴！连我都不认识！”

安德烈又打了他两个巴掌，他用力很大，自己的手都疼了，“皇子不能以下犯上、冒犯太子，难道你没学过规矩吗？”

眼前的泥人是皇马的卢卡斯，安德烈想起来和母亲与皇马谈判时见过他，那毛孩子可能和自己同岁，或者大一岁，一副惹人烦的样子。

“胡说！”卢卡斯叫嚷道，一边扑向安德烈，后者敏捷地避开了，“我要杀了你！”

“卢卡斯！”一声呼喊伴随脚步声传来，克里斯出现在视野中，他匆忙跑过来，马匹被他留在密林外了。

听见有人叫自己，卢卡斯立刻扯着嗓子叫道：“克里斯！快来，有人要杀我！”

安德烈对卢卡斯扯谎的本事叹为观止。他喊着“胡说”，喊着宣称要杀了自己，现在反说安德烈要杀他。

一袭皇马白衣的克里斯出现了，他大步跑来，安德烈对于他看见个泥人就能认出对方是皇马皇子的本事印象深刻，但转念一想，克里斯应该是听了他的声音才认出来的。

“你好啊，罗纳尔多副将，”安德烈对他招呼道，仿佛面前根本不存在这个吵闹的皇子，而他只是偶然遇到了皇马的将领一般，“我们见过面了。上一次见面可比现在好看多了。”

“你好。”克里斯答了一句，匆匆跑到卢卡斯身边看他的伤势。

“杀了他！他刚刚谋杀我！”卢卡斯摸着眼睛上的泥块像待宰的动物一样叫嚷，“他刚刚把我推到沼泽里！”

他三番五次说谎，安德烈被他惹得不厌其烦。

“我救了你的命，蠢货！如果不是我你早就淹死了！”

“他要杀我，他把我推到沼泽里去……”卢卡斯不管不顾地尖声叫嚷，重复着这两句话，“他还抽我耳光，他打了我……”

安德烈扬起鞭子，对着卢卡斯狠狠抽过去，克里斯一把抓住鞭子，抬头望着他：“他是我们的皇子，我必须保护他不受伤害。”

能稳稳抓住自己的鞭子，这人倒也有些本事。安德烈没生气，笑道：“如果要保护他不受伤害，这种蠢货岂不是别出生才好？省得丢光皇马的脸。”

克里斯不理会他的挖苦话，他忙着把卢卡斯脸上的泥浆弄下来，一面安抚他、让他别再嚎叫下去。

“殿下，你再叫嚷泥块就要掉进嘴里了。”克里斯烦躁地说，卢卡斯这才乖乖闭上嘴，“你受伤了吗？骨折、流血或者脱臼，有的话就点头。”

卢卡斯犹豫了一下，摇摇头。

“能告诉我刚刚发生了什么吗？”克里斯向安德烈问道。

“我追着一只鹿跑过来，跑到那个矮坡上听见有人嚎个没完，就过来看看。你们的皇子在沼泽里吓丢了魂，我用鞭子把他拉上来了，”安德烈说，他肯对此做解释完全是出于对克里斯的好奇，大家都说克里斯是个了不起的战士和将领，他对卓尔不群的人物还有几分敬重，“你自己看，鞭子上还有泥沾在上面。”

“他撒谎……他推我下去的……”

“看看你自己的手！”安德烈吼道，“鞭子缠在右手上我才把你拉出来的，手都被勒出印了，竟然还在撒谎？”

忽略卢卡斯的抗议，克里斯抓住他的手看了一下，上面果然是鞭子勒出的红痕，他满手干涸的泥块，只有鞭子勒过的地方没有泥。

“可是，是他先把我推下去的……”

 “如果我想杀你，会一剑从你眼睛中间穿过去，在你脑袋上开个窟窿，”安德烈冷笑，“把你推下去有什么好玩？”

了解卢卡斯古怪任性的脾气，克里斯知道这次八成又是他在编故事。刚刚他带着自己的侍从出来打猎，不知道因为什么事赌气，自己跑开了，他的侍从们找了半天都没找到，正好碰到和马丁一起带队巡逻的克里斯，马丁对卢卡斯厌烦至极，但也不能不管弟弟，于是让克里斯带着几个人和卢卡斯的侍从们一起分头找。

卢卡斯脸上的泥被他抹掉了大半，但还是在脸上剩下了很多。克里斯问他刚刚还发生什么，让他说得详细些。

“我听见他又哭又嚎就过来了，哦，那时候他正在泥塘子里破口大骂呢，指责下人还是谁不救他，我过来帮他，他还把我劈头盖脸一顿骂，所以我抽了他几巴掌，只想图个耳根清净罢了。”

这样一说就解释得通了。掉进沼泽还没完没了骂人只有卢卡斯能干出来，他任性惯了。

“没有！就是他把我推下去的——”卢卡斯还在喊。

“你说你追着一只鹿过来的？”克里斯问。

安德烈点头，“小鹿，满身泥，左边鹿角好像折断了。”

“我看见它跑过去了。”克里斯答道。听到他这样说，卢卡斯的抗议停了一秒钟，然后又叫了起来：“可他打了我！你听到了，他承认他打了我！”

“你先给了我一拳，蠢货，”安德烈说，“还对我骂个没完。”

“总之他打了我，克里斯，把他抓起来。”

“他是拜仁的太子，我们不能随便找个理由把他抓走。”克里斯答道。

“他打伤了我，我命令你把他抓起来，死的活的都行，快！”卢卡斯沾着泥的脸终于抹干净了，他从地上跳起来叫着。

“殿下——”

“如果你打赢我，我就跟你去皇马，你说怎么样？”安德烈忽然向他们露出微笑，“拿起剑，卢卡斯，看看我能不能把你打得跪地求饶。别磨磨蹭蹭，要么拿起剑，要么我就不奉陪了。”

“我怎么可能跟你动手！”卢卡斯涨红了脸，他不擅长打斗，面对不知底细的安德烈更不会轻易动手，“克里斯，你去，把他打趴下。”

“这不公平，殿下，我比他年长五岁。”

听了卢卡斯的话，安德烈的眼睛忽然亮了。

“我同意，”他开口道，“拔剑，罗纳尔多，我很期待和你交手。”

“这对你不公平，你学习剑术的时间至少比我少四五年。”克里斯答道，他不想以大欺小，也不想和他交手。他知道自己会赢，那样的话安德烈就要按照他所答应的和他们回皇马，他不想看到卢卡斯继续生事，也不想让又一个弟弟被关进皇马的营地里——虽说到现在为止，克里斯对这个刚与之交谈的弟弟所知甚少，也没有多少好感。

“我坚持如此，而且我已经承诺了，不是吗？不然你还有什么办法让你家那喋喋不休的皇子大人闭嘴？”

“你听见他说的了，克里斯，他已经同意了，快拔剑，杀了他！”卢卡斯嚷道。

安德烈已经拔剑了，他的动作潇洒又利落，虽然年纪小，但克里斯看出他用剑可不是个新手。

“在场的不止我们两个。”克里斯说，言外之意认为如果卢卡斯见到他的失败并宣扬出去，会伤安德烈的面子。

“我不在乎这小孬种说什么，就算今天我真输了，他告诉全世界也没关系，我不怕输，”他挥了下剑示意尽快开始，“而且——虽然一个月过去了，但我还记得马代奥脖子和身上的伤痕，想必你们也没忘，对吧？”

“你是要新仇旧恨一起算了？”卢卡斯嗤笑，“我折磨了马代奥，怪不得你这么气急败坏。”

克里斯的手落在剑柄上。安德烈把他和卢卡斯不仅都当做敌人，还是仇人。他更不想动手了。安德烈已经拔剑，但克里斯仍旧没动。

“别因为年龄让着我，我会看不起你。”安德烈说道。

上帝作证，他不想为任何事让着任何人。克里斯不由笑了。这些一无所知的笨蛋，他的生活里尽是不明真相的人……可就算知道真相又如何？自己比起他们就会愉快很多吗？

 “如果你要打，我们就打。”他抽出剑。

克里斯不在乎这小混蛋是不是看得起他，但他不想再把一个麻烦弄到皇马军营去，操心他们的死活和好坏，还要避免自己一不小心在梦里掐死他。

卢卡斯激动地退到一旁，“你输定了，拜仁的白痴，没有人能打得过克里斯。”

“那最好。”安德烈笑道，挥剑冲了上去。

克里斯刚见到他挥剑的动作和身形就吃了一惊，这或许是拜仁的方式，他从没见过有人这样用剑。安德烈出剑很快，而且不按常理出牌，他的脚步轻且敏捷，转身和躲避都非常灵活，出击又快又急，克里斯一开始对此很不习惯，但过了一会儿他就适应了这节奏，与安德烈斗了好一会儿，他没用尽全力，想多看看安德烈是如何用剑的。

安德烈逐渐发现了自己并非克里斯的对手，最开始他因为出招路数不同占了上风，但当对方熟悉他的节奏后，他很快开始感觉吃力了。安德烈很少遇见对手，攻击得更猛更快了，过了好一会儿还是不分胜负后，安德烈开始下狠手了。

他的剑如同快刀一样狠狠砍来，克里斯闪躲抵挡，他原想找个机会让安德烈抓到破绽，自己顺势丢下剑假装不慎输掉就好了，但安德烈下手越来越狠，他如果不全力以赴会很危险。

“杀了他，克里斯！”卢卡斯远远躲在一旁叫道。

趁着卢卡斯叫喊时，克里斯故意反应迟缓一秒，安德烈的剑原本应从手臂上划过，但剑锋却忽然一挑，顿时克里斯右侧脸庞被由下向上划开一条血淋淋的口子。

在剑锋触碰脸庞的冰冷立刻被鲜血的滚热和皮开肉绽的疼痛代替，克里斯让了一招，为他留了台阶，避免他被抓到皇马军营，可安德烈却一心只想下死手。

“你在干什么！”卢卡斯叫道。

“你输了。”安德烈收回剑，笑容骄傲，以为自己真的像他认为的那样无敌。

克里斯眼中溅了血，视线里一片鲜红。安德烈毫不在意地笑着。

他笑起来时像梅西。从脸上的笑容到那种骄傲的感觉都与梅西无限相似。

伤口从下巴划到颧骨，几乎要捅瞎他的眼睛。眼下的神经跳动着，仿佛被波及一般。克里斯感觉视线模糊了，但不仅仅是因为血色。

这只是一场要分输赢的单打独斗，输赢标准是打掉对方的剑，不是捅瞎一只眼睛。

剑锋割进去很深，血正从伤口中不断涌出，克里斯的半边脸都是血，甚至衣领下也灌了滚热的血。

“你输了！你怎么能输！”卢卡斯怒气冲冲叫道，他的喊声像丧钟一样传来。

“如果不是殿下刚刚大喊大叫，这一仗就赢了。”克里斯冷声应道。

“我赢了，所以今天不能和你们一起去皇马军营，”安德烈又恢复了冷冷的微笑，他慢悠悠地擦拭掉剑上兄弟的鲜血，“传言中一直听说你如何无敌，今天见识到了，十分荣幸。”

克里斯连句“再见”也不打算说。他不想再看安德烈哪怕一眼。

卢卡斯冲过来，冲他嚷嚷着他刚刚的失误，克里斯攥住他的胳膊示意他和自己走，但卢卡斯大声抗议，说要让他们重新再来，克里斯的手像铁钳一般抓着他，不理会他挣扎，几近粗暴地拖着他向前走。

“放开我，克里斯，我自己可以走……”

拖着卢卡斯走出密林后，他终于没力气再挣扎喊叫了。

克里斯听见他的话，他或许理解了，或许没有，但他不想考虑，只死死攥着卢卡斯的手臂拖着他向前走。感觉到他正处于从未有过的愤怒中，卢卡斯也不敢再抗议了。

在密林之外的溪流旁，卢卡斯的侍从们诧异地看见他们的副将克里斯粗暴地扯着浑身泥浆的皇子，而他本人脸上鲜血淋漓，远远看去只觉得血肉模糊，让人心惊肉跳。

克里斯松开手，卢卡斯心虚地跑到自己的侍从中间。

“快回军营，我要换衣服。”他说道。侍从们应着他的话，眼睛瞟着克里斯的伤。没人敢问克里斯到底怎么了，他脸上血流不止，眼中燃着怒火。

“阁下！”

克里斯自己的四个侍从跑过来，他脸上尽是血浆、如同戴着血色面具，几人又惊又急，侍从中的一个负责医疗，药品一直带在身上，他几乎是扑到克里斯面前的。

“别伤到眼睛，别伤到眼睛……求您了……”他急匆匆地说着，声音发着抖，其他人也都揪着心，“只差了一点……上帝啊……”他拿出水壶为克里斯清洗伤口，手还在发抖，鲜血冲掉一部分，看到伤口正好在眼睛下方终止时，他和周围的人都松了口气。

“确实没伤到眼睛，阁下，但现在可能会看东西模糊……这大概要持续几个月……是剑伤吗，阁下？”他在药品中翻找着，一面问道。

克里斯含糊地哼了一声作为回答。裂口很大，侍从让他在一块石头上坐下。

“我先涂药，然后为您包扎，这种药水药性好，恢复快，留疤也会浅一些，但对皮肤很刺激，您忍耐一下。”

克里斯闭上眼，侍从们心急如焚地处理伤口，一面在耳旁说着，他们的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。他们说这剑捅得太深，一定会留疤，而且必须缝针，伤口太宽了。

“我先为您包扎，我们回军营再缝针，这种情况下不行……”侍从说着，声音发抖。

克里斯面无表情地睁着眼睛望向远处。在晚些时候医用针穿过皮肤时他也是这样的表情。他不吭声，疼痛也不能让他开口。刺激性的药水涂抹到脸上，整张脸都仿佛被火钳烙住，又疼又热。药水味道呛人，眼睛受不了这种刺激，生理性的泪水不住滚下。侍从中一个涂药，另一个沾去眼泪、以免它们流到伤口中。

克里斯一动不动，木头人一样闭着眼睛，眼泪不住流淌。如果可以，他希望自己能抵抗住药水的刺激性味道，挡住这些没有意义、不意味着任何东西的眼泪。他这一生都不想为任何人流泪。包括自己，包括所有人。

蒂亚戈，马代奥，安德烈，米兰。这些名字和自己有什么关系？为什么他要为任何人忍让？为什么要为他们的安全去做任何事？杀人前别犹豫，拔剑后别留情，那样自己的世界会简单得多，容易得多。

丛林中传来猎犬的叫声。只过了几秒钟，小狼呜咽着跑了过来，趴在克里斯腿上哀叫着。它抬起头来，明亮的眼中泪汪汪的。它是真的哭了。克里斯抚摸着，手指埋在它松软的皮毛中，不像自己，眼泪也只有被药水熏出来的。他抬眼向上望着，天空明亮透彻，如映着湛蓝色的水晶。

猎犬受了委屈般低声叫着，克里斯揉着小狼的脑袋，脑中无法赶走安德烈与梅西极度相似的骄傲和笑容。

他确实应该骄傲，他有许多事可以值得骄傲，而自己，别说骄傲了，恐怕连感情都不需要。喜怒哀乐，任何感情，拥有它们又有什么用？就像那些兄弟们一样，谁又在乎他是他们的兄弟呢？谁又会愿意承认？

安德烈。

他很出色，年仅十五岁，心智已足够成熟，剑法利落，胆大无畏，心狠，不留情。他是拜仁的太子，以后要成为帝王，这些恐怕都是必要的东西。

他很出色。他与自己毫无关系。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二十章

 

侍从来通知他克里斯受伤时，罗纳尔多还以为他们搞错了。

“我亲眼看见的，副将受伤了，半张脸都包扎起来了。”

“现在又没打仗，他怎么会受伤？”罗纳尔多奇怪，出门向克里斯的房间走。

克里斯所在房间的走廊和楼梯上站了许多人，罗纳尔多为这场景心慌，好像孩子出了意外、命不久矣一般。

“将军。”人们为他让开路，罗纳尔多走进房间，隔着几个人看到克里斯紧闭双眼靠在椅子上，他脸上的血被擦去了许多但还是能看见血痕，一条又深又长的开口从下巴一直划到右眼下方，医生正在为他缝针。

针线每次从他脸上穿过，罗纳尔多心中都是一颤。他已经年纪大了，不该让他看这种场面了，克里斯受伤过许多次，可这一次竟然在脸上皮开肉绽——

“伤到眼睛了吗？”罗纳尔多低声问他身边的一个人，那是克里斯的侍从之一。

“没有，”他回答，声音发抖，“幸好没有，就差一点。”

“出什么事了？”

“卢卡斯殿下的侍从说是拜仁的安德烈干的，好像他们在树林里遇到了。也不知道发生什么了，卢卡斯殿下满身是泥，又气又怕，他们是提前回来的，已经回房间了。”

克里斯听见父亲的声音，好像想睁开眼睛，但医生叮嘱让他别动，他的眼珠在眼皮下动了动，针线从伤口上穿过，罗纳尔多一眼也看不下去，他在旁边的一把椅子上坐下，克里斯的小猎犬正趴在他脚边呜咽。

屋子里安静极了，罗纳尔多甚至以为自己听到针线穿过皮肤的声音。他的儿子是个武将，在战场上受伤在所难免，可这次算什么？被安德烈在脸上开了一刀，他不仅是拜仁的太子，还是梅西的另一个孩子，无论他们因为什么动手，克里斯都不可能打不过安德烈，他几乎没有敌手。

望了儿子一眼，看他咬紧嘴唇紧缩眉头的样子，罗纳尔多猜到了答案。克里斯不想击败安德烈，或许想让一让他，否则没有人能打败他。他将安德烈当做手足，对方却不领情。

他不应该遭遇到这些。罗纳尔多望着儿子紧攥的手。他的出发点是好的，他想给安德烈台阶下……他从不是随便伤人的人，在战场之外他从不和别人起冲突……

将士们担心克里斯的安危，屋子中和走廊上、楼梯上的人都在等待医生告诉他们副将已经没事了。马丁踏着大步怒气冲冲走来，这时医生刚刚缝合伤口，正在为他做清理。

“克里斯——”马丁拨开门口等待的将士们，“你怎么了？谁干的？”

“殿下，副将在三个星期内最好避免说话。”医生清理过伤口后开始给克里斯敷药。

“他帮忙去找卢卡斯殿下，好像在途中遇到拜仁的安德烈，这一剑是安德烈刺伤的。”一个侍从说。

“安德烈？”马丁想起那个脸庞稚嫩的年轻人，“他怎么可能打伤克里斯？整个皇马都没人能打败他！卢卡斯……卢卡斯呢？让他马上过来！”

“卢卡斯殿下好像受了惊吓，浑身都是泥水，衣服都湿透了……”

“就算他死了也给我把尸体拖过来！”马丁怒喝。侍从赶快去通传了，“他伤得严重吗？”马丁在克里斯身边坐下，“这……都快划到眼睛上去了，会有事吗？”

“没伤到眼睛，万幸，”医生敷着药说，“但伤口很深，已经穿透皮肤、刺进口腔了，不只是开了道口子那么简单，这半边脸颊几乎都开裂了，口腔、牙床都被割伤，至少三个月才能养好。这半边脸最好不要活动。除了不能说话，一个月之内都只能吃流食，不然伤口会裂开。疤痕不可避免，我最多只能让疤痕颜色浅一些，伤口实在太深……”

马丁恼怒不已，拳头紧紧攥着，“我要杀了他。”

克里斯冰凉的手在他手臂上拍了一下，然后摇摇头。

“阁下早些休息吧，今天晚上别吃东西，也别喝水，明天如果恢复情况好，到时候再吃些流食。早上我会过来的。”

医生收拾好药箱走了。他出门时卢卡斯一副委屈的样子不情不愿地走进房间里。马丁遣散众人，房里只剩下他、克里斯、罗纳尔多和卢卡斯四人。

“你倒是说说，皇马未来的主帅为什么为了把你找回来就变成这幅样子？”马丁问，“你都干什么了？拜仁的安德烈是怎么回事？”

卢卡斯支支吾吾，又开始撒谎。

“……这不怪我，安德烈把我推进沼泽里，还威胁要杀了我，他打了我好几巴掌，后来克里斯来了，他和安德烈决斗，就被打伤了。”

“他好好的怎么会提出和安德烈决斗？你见过克里斯这些年和谁决斗过？你以为他像你一样整天惹事？”

“我……因为安德烈打我，还说要杀我，我就让克里斯把他带回来……他们就打起来了。”

“你给我说实话，”马丁听着他不明所以的话怒不可遏，“你让克里斯带他回来、克里斯就会鲁莽地为你把拜仁太子抓回来吗？他像你一样没脑子吗？”

克里斯不能说话，药水熏得他发晕。他听到了卢卡斯的话，但此刻就算他能说话他也懒得去拆穿，他想怎么说就怎么说好了，事情已经发生，说什么都是无益，脸颊也不可能愈合如初。

“他……他不听我的命令……后来安德烈提出和我决斗，我就、就让克里斯代替我，克里斯本来不想，说什么他比安德烈大几岁……后来他们打起来，就这样了。”

“没有人能伤到克里斯，”马丁说，“他是怎么办到的？”

“他也不是多厉害……克里斯能打过他，可后来……后来……”他胆怯地看了眼克里斯，垂下头说：“我喊了一声让克里斯杀了他，克里斯说我忽然叫喊让他分心了，所以安德烈才能刺伤他……”

马丁“啪”地一巴掌打在卢卡斯脸上，卢卡斯吓呆了，捂着脸望着他。

“如果你不是皇子我现在就砍掉你的脑袋，克里斯是皇马未来的主帅，不是陪你玩笑打闹、听你吩咐的弄臣，如果不是你，安德烈和克里斯根本不会动手，没有战争发生，我的将领就不该受伤。你立刻启程回都城，我不管天黑了、马匹没准备好还是你装着垃圾的行李没打包，马上走，现在就滚出去，再也别到军营里捣乱，我会让人送信到马德里，告诉父母发生了什么，把你赶出军营是我擅自做主，但我没办法让你留在这儿把我的将领挨个害死。现在就滚。”

马丁怒火中烧，卢卡斯从没见他这样生气过，吓得脸色发白，匆匆离开了。

门关上，马丁扶着额头，回到克里斯身旁的椅子上坐下。“等你好了，告诉我下午到底发生什么了，如果拜仁挑衅你，我一定不放过他们……或者你想的话，写下来也行。”

克里斯摇摇头，在马丁手上用手指划出一句潦草的“没事”。药水熏得他头晕，他靠在椅背上闭着眼睛，十分疲倦。

马丁叹了口气，“我先回去了，明天再来看你。你还想告诉我什么的话我们明天再说，这几天你先别带兵了，在房间里好好养着，现在天气还冷，伤口冻着了就更不好恢复了。”

马丁走了。罗纳尔多望着儿子被纱布遮盖的半张脸，他有许多话想问他，尤其想问他会不会很疼、有没有觉得委屈，但他已经长大，不再是孩子了。一开口，罗纳尔多问出的却是：“你有意让着他了？”

克里斯点头。他在椅子上坐得累了，站起身走到床上躺下。罗纳尔多在床边坐下看着他。

可惜他已经长大了。罗纳尔多想。虽然长大了，但还是自己的孩子，已经成人，现在他受了委屈，自己连该怎么安慰都不知道。克里斯久久地望着自己，眼神困惑，仿佛在寻求什么东西。

罗纳尔多从没后悔有了这个孩子。他将他养大，为他骄傲，他得到了整个皇马甚至是整个欧洲最出色的孩子，他出类拔萃，与众不同，寡言少语，从不自高自大。上战场时罗纳尔多为他的安危忧心，但现在，他更为克里斯那几个与他并无关联的兄弟担心。他们比敌人的千军万马更容易伤害他。

“你不欠谁什么，”过了好久，罗纳尔多说道，“你不亏欠任何人任何东西。”

克里斯缓缓地、深深地眨了下眼睛作为回答。这不是敷衍，他确实认同父亲的话。

罗纳尔多看着他和自己一模一样的眼睛和黑发，不禁想到如果这一刀是砍在自己身上多好。他太年轻了，刚刚二十岁。想到这里，罗纳尔多心中滚烫地烧了起来。他一直是个很好看的孩子，现在脸上却怪物似的多了一道伤疤……若是与敌军混战交手时受伤也就罢了……

克里斯的手落在父亲的手指上，眼睛不明所以地望着天花板。罗纳尔多为他调整了一下枕头。

“感觉好点了吗？”罗纳尔多问，他不敢触碰克里斯脸上被包扎的一大块，左手小心地落在克里斯耳朵下。

“疼。”克里斯微微张开嘴吐出一个字。

短促的词汇像利刃一样扎在罗纳尔多身上，精准地戳在带来的疼痛最多的地方。他发现自己确实年纪大了，见不得儿子受伤，也听不得他说这种话。克里斯在半暗的光线中望着他，罗纳尔多没办法看他的眼睛。

“我陪着你，”过了半天罗纳尔多才说话，他捋了捋克里斯的头发，“你长得好看，就算有伤口，也不耽误姑娘们喜欢你。”

这话一出，罗纳尔多才发觉自己好久没和孩子说笑了。算不得玩笑的话让克里斯嘴角微微上扬，眼中也有了笑意。

小狼把前爪搭在床上，舔舐克里斯的手。罗纳尔多摸着猎犬的头：“以前我也有过一只这样的猎犬，刚开始养的时候还没有鞋大，后来长得像只牛犊一样，我看你这头也差不多。那条狗不太机灵，但长得好看，皮毛又油又亮，因为它长得好看，大家都忘了它有多蠢了，都喜欢逗它……它叫贝壳，刚抱来的时候一点也不可爱，脑袋上全是细线似的小纹路，像贝壳一样，后来越长越漂亮，但从小就蠢，改不了了。它自己跑到小矮凳上去睡觉，睡到半夜掉下去把自己吓一跳，还以为有谁把它弄来下似的，围着矮凳叫个不停，把我也弄醒了……”

克里斯脑中晕晕乎乎，听父亲说从前的事吸引了他一部分注意力，疼痛不那么明显了。壁炉中亮着火光，罗纳尔多讲着，说道有趣的地方，克里斯眼中的笑意就更深一些，没受伤的那一半脸颊的嘴角也会向上弯起来。

“……它长得太大，像个蠢头蠢脑的怪物，谁逗它它都黏上去。后来它年纪大了，我又要去打仗，不能带着他，就留在都城的家里了，再回去的时候仆人告诉我它在睡着之后就没醒过来，他们在园子里把它埋掉了。也好，它没生病，没受折磨，年纪大了就走了，我大概养了它十年，它每天吃得多、睡得暖，没受苦，也算是幸运了……你累了吗？”

克里斯摇摇头，眼睛亮晶晶地望着父亲，还想听他多说些。

“你被送到家里的那天晚上哭个没完，可不像现在这么安静，”罗纳尔多笑道，“我让医生来看看你，你哭得惊天动地，我和医生说话都要扯着脖子喊，哭累了你才停下，眼睛上沾着泪花，一副委屈样。那时候你胳膊上还有个小痕迹，就在这儿，”罗纳尔多捏了下克里斯右臂的胳膊肘外侧，“我以为是胎记，但等你长到五六岁就不见了。我还记得你有一次摔了一跤，把胳膊上我以为有胎记的地方摔坏了，就是那时候忽然发现那块小印迹不见了，那时候你的胳膊还没有小狼的爪子粗……”

克里斯望着父亲，着迷地听着他说从前的事，疼痛火烧火燎，从皮肤烧到口腔和牙床，脑袋也疼得嗡嗡作响。

 

“我没抓到鹿，马代奥——”

安德烈推开房门时对马代奥说，“但我还是想吃鹿肉，刚才吩咐给佣人做了，晚上我们一起吃，”他急匆匆地在马代奥身边坐下，兴奋地握住他的手，“你猜我刚才碰到谁了，哥，你肯定猜不到。”

“还能有谁？”马代奥问，对安德烈的狂热感到奇怪，“这里除了巴萨就是皇马的人，你碰到皇马的谁了？”

“卢卡斯——他们那个没用的皇子卢卡斯，我给你报仇了，哥，你猜我看到他的时候他在干什么？他在沼泽里，满身满脸都是泥，到现在我也不知道他怎么弄得满脸是泥的，我猜他一开始大头朝下掉下去了，”安德烈笑起来，“后来我打趣了他几句，然后用鞭子把他拽上来，他眼睛上也都是泥，什么都看不清，他还以为我是他的仆人，嘴里不干不净，我打了他好几个巴掌——我敢说连只小奶猫都比他会还击，身边没有别人给他撑腰他就是个废物。”

安德烈爽快地笑了起来。

“只有你们俩？”马代奥问，“他身边怎么会没有侍从和守卫？”

“谁知道，大概他太蠢了，所以没人想搭理他吧，”安德烈停顿一下，“但后来克里斯找过来了，好像是卢卡斯那个蠢货自己跑开了，大家都在找他，他差点淹死在沼泽里，皇马的皇子啊，竟然这么废物，太丢人了。”

“后来呢？克里斯把他带走了？”

“没有，卢卡斯看见他来了就开始发疯，让他把我捉回到皇马的军营里，说因为我想谋杀他，谋杀他和勒死一只兔子有什么区别？他不嫌丢人我还嫌没面子呢，克里斯不同意，我们就说啊说啊说，也没说几句，我提出让卢卡斯那个菜鸡和我单挑，他不敢，就让克里斯代替，克里斯还是不同意，说他比我大几岁什么的，我们又说啊说啊说，后来他还是和我打了，我答应他们，如果我输了，就让他们押犯人一样押回皇马军营。”

“然后呢？”马代奥问。

“然后我赢了。”安德烈洋洋自得。

“你赢了？”马代奥诧异。他和克里斯交过手，知道想赢他绝不是件容易事。

“对啊，我赢了，别这么惊讶，他是挺厉害，但就算厉害的人也有失手的时候是不是？他有一下回击得慢了，我立刻用剑捅上去，就像这样，然后——‘哗’，他的脸就开花了。”

“你打伤了他？”马代奥更惊讶了。

“刀剑无眼，受伤了有什么奇怪，但是，”安德烈强调道，“我手下留情了，哥，因为他救过你，我不能下死手，对吧？所以我即时收手了，不然非捅瞎他一只眼睛不可。”

“可是——你不该打伤他，”马代奥说，“他两次救了我，你怎么能打伤他？”

“我只是想和他较量较量，”安德烈说，“大家都说他很厉害，我当然想和这样的人过招了，可他自己疏忽大意，被我划了一剑——而且我已经手下留情了！我说了我及时收手了，否则他那只眼睛早就被剑捅穿了。”

“安德烈——”马代奥恼火地望着他，“你怎么能……他不该被你这样对待。”

“我也是想着给你报仇，他们都是皇马的人……我知道其实我应该把这一剑捅在卢卡斯脸上，但那个小废物不肯和我动手嘛，我就是想给皇马点颜色看看……你别生气呀。”他哄着马代奥，但马代奥的脸色越发难看了。

过了一会儿，马代奥问：“他伤得重吗？”

“伤在脸上能有什么重不重的？”安德烈问，“顶多是破相了呗……别生气马代奥，我知道他救过你的命，可我就是想和他较量一下，到后来收不住手……”

“一会儿说‘及时收手’、一会儿说‘收不住手’，你的手到底怎么长的？”马代奥问。

安德烈困惑又惊讶。马代奥从来不生气，也从不对他发火。可最近是怎么了，妈妈说了他，现在马代奥也不高兴了。

“我错了，你别生气……”安德烈困惑地道歉，他很喜欢这两个哥哥，自己打伤了马代奥的救命恩人，他不开心也说得过去，要是想骂自己就骂一顿好了。他强调整件事情最开始都是卢卡斯挑起的，自己只是好心去救人，他自己也确实有不对，但对方是皇马的克里斯，能和他交手安德烈当然不会放过这机会，后来发现他露出破绽、自己能打败他，就控制不住了。

“……别和我生气，马代奥，我过两天就回拜仁了，总不能这一年的记忆都是离开之前你一直在和我生气吧？”

安德烈说了半天，又是道歉又是找借口，并且反复向马代奥强调克里斯伤得一点都不重，就是脸上划了个小伤口。

和他生气也没用，马代奥只得缓和情绪，不再对他板着脸，但还是做不到对他和颜悦色。

到了晚餐时间，冒着油的烤鹿肉端进来了。安德烈主动为马代奥切肉，把最好的一块给他，还为他抹匀酱汁。

“……这一块最好了，你看，滋滋地冒着油呢，我让他们按慕尼黑的方式烤的，酱汁也是我从慕尼黑带的，你要是喜欢，我让他们留下一桶，下次来再多给你带点儿，你在边疆也吃不到什么好东西……”

 

医生在一大早来探望克里斯时他还没睡醒，疼痛整晚折磨着他，他睡去又醒来，中午时伤口的疼痛加重，他被疼醒了。医生为他检查了伤势，并让厨房煮了清淡的粥给他。他嘱咐克里斯暂时别沾油和肉，这样能恢复得快些，一个星期之后若恢复得好可以喝些肉汤，但还是不能嚼东西，而且不能练兵也不能巡逻，不能外出或者锻炼，不然会导致伤口开裂——虽说可能性非常低，但克里斯是皇马至关重要的人物，如果恢复不好，医生也会有很大责任。

“放心，你会好起来的，只要你按照我说的做。”涂好药膏，医生为他包扎上伤口。

克里斯点点头，药膏让他半边口腔都麻了。过了一会儿仆人把午餐端来，只有混着蔬菜的粥和清水。克里斯嘴里都是药膏的怪味，但他饿极了，从昨晚开始就滴水未进，现在也顾不得满嘴苦味，就着又苦又涩的味道把粥喝光，又喝了许多水。

饭后马丁来看他了，他比以前说的都要多，克里斯猜测可能是自己不能说话的关系，别人在他面前都只好滔滔不绝。

卢卡斯在昨天半夜已经离开军营了，马丁不知道具体是什么时候，也不关心，反正只要他滚蛋就好。一队轮休的轻步兵送他回都城。这些都是侍从告诉他的。过了一晚，提到卢卡斯时马丁还是咬牙切齿。他不想让别人威胁自己储君的位子，也实在不想看到皇马的皇子都是这种蠢货。小塞尔和马尔科都很上进，只有卢卡斯总是惹祸。

他喝着酒，越说越多，克里斯听着，只能点头回答他的话，偶尔在嗓间哼哼着答应一声。和他聊了许多公事后，马丁提起他的个人打算。

“我可能要结婚了，”他忽然提到，“你记得阿尔芭，贝尔家的大女儿？”

克里斯点点头，脑海中模糊地浮现新年在马德里出席宫廷宴会时的场面，阿尔芭满头褐发，身材高挑，容貌漂亮，但克里斯印象更深的是她有种少见的力量感，仅仅是与她擦肩而过也会觉得这样的人适合做领袖。她也确实这样做了，阿尔芭还不到二十岁，她在财政部门帮忙，如果一切顺利，她很可能会在三十岁之后成为皇马新的财政大臣。

马丁喝酒的速度开始放缓了。虽说迟早要结婚，但马丁自己还没仔细考虑过，他对婚事有过一些想法，但并不是自己想怎么做就能怎么做，精力还是更多放在军营上。至于婚事，父母给安排谁就是谁，就算不喜欢也没关系，大不了少来往，做做样子就算了。上个星期他接到马德里的信，卡西问他对阿尔芭印象如何，并说如果他不是很反对，卡西和拉莫斯希望马丁和她结婚。马丁之前对恋爱没什么感觉，但知道结婚对象是她，他忽然振奋起来，如果能娶到阿尔芭做妻子他会很高兴。

马丁喜形于色，克里斯也觉得这样的安排很好。阿尔芭高大、漂亮、头脑机灵，若上战场的话很可能是传说中女战神的模样，而且马丁喜欢她，没有比这更合适的安排了。

克里斯笑着在马丁手臂上握了一下，表示恭喜。马丁称赞起阿尔芭的种种好处，越说越开心，还说若是事情顺利，新年回都城的时候他们可能会结婚，说不定也会很快有孩子。马丁自认他品行还算不错，阿尔芭不至于讨厌他，两人应该会相处顺利，这样一来婚事也能很快进行。

克里斯很赞同，马丁到了成家的年龄，早些有孩子也好。

“其实阿尔芭不是特别美艳的类型，我知道，但我就是喜欢她那样子，”马丁说着，忽然话锋一转，“知道整个伊比利亚半岛最美的是谁吗？你肯定知道，别装傻。”

克里斯笑了，确实，所有人都知道。

“萨洛梅。”他轻声说，嘴型很小，不让伤口被扯到。哈梅斯·罗德里格斯的女儿萨洛梅生的很美，虽然只有十四岁，但皇马再也找不到比他更迷人的姑娘了。

“就是她，萨洛梅，”马丁说道，忽然神秘地压低声音：“怎么样，克里斯，如果我安排‘伊比利亚之光’嫁给你，你喜欢吗？”

克里斯呆了一下，他摇头，想了想，又摇了摇头。

“你脑袋坏了？”马丁问，“以为摇头是同意的意思？”

克里斯又摇头。

“别闹了，那可是萨洛梅，幸亏我喜欢的是阿尔芭，不然我早就跟爸妈说把萨洛梅嫁给我了，哪还能给你机会……这么说你只喜欢男孩？”

克里斯翻了个白眼，又摇了摇头。

“你再摇头我就晕了，”马丁说，“所以你确定你也喜欢女孩？”

克里斯点点头。

“喜欢女孩却不想和萨洛梅在一起，要么你瞎了眼，要么有了意中人。”

克里斯闭着嘴叹了口气，他拿过桌子上的纸笔，潦草写了一句：“我还不想结婚。最近三五年都没这个打算。”

“你可以和萨洛梅先恋爱，”马丁说，“不然你想怎么样？等着她被别人抢走？”

克里斯在纸上写：“我又没说我想和她在一起。再说我也有可能一辈子不结婚。我就是不想。”

马丁摇摇头，对克里斯的话不以为然。

“我一点也不关心你怎么想，克里斯，我就想看见伊比利亚半岛最漂亮的姑娘嫁给最出色的年轻人，那个人理所当然是你，我虽然是太子、地位更高，但在军功上谁也争不过你，你是皇马的英雄，只有你能配得上她，我可不想看见哪个不知道什么地方冒出来的纨绔子弟娶了萨洛梅。她是最好的，克里斯，你们正合适。”

克里斯只得继续在纸上写道：“我确实没有结婚的打算，也不想恋爱，以后再说这个吧。”

“马代奥，”马丁忽然叫出那个的名字，“你对他是真动心了，是吧？”

克里斯在马丁头上推了一把，拿起笔写道：“他的事早就过去了，以后别提了。我想结婚自然会找人恋爱，别操心了。”

“可萨洛梅怎么办？”马丁问，“她那么好看，我不想看到她和别人在一起，你们最般配了。”

“她年纪太小。而且，有的是比我更适合她的人。”他在纸上写下，顺便还指了下自己受伤的脸。

“别犯傻了，”马丁说，“你是我们的英雄，伤疤就是你的勋章，你打赢了几十场仗，谁还会在乎这个？”

克里斯不能说话，马丁逮住机会说个没完。

“你想想你和萨洛梅多般配，你们的父亲都是将军，以后你也会是将军……”

他的打开话头说起来，克里斯逐渐明白马丁的本意。他滔滔不绝说着，对克里斯强调结婚后罗纳尔多家和罗德里格斯家的连结就更紧密了，哈梅斯本人确实功绩不如罗纳尔多，但罗德里格斯家富得流油，实力雄厚，势力又大，就算萨洛梅没长鼻子都会有一整个营的人想和她结婚。

这样的家族，马丁自然不想眼睁睁看着他们和别人联姻。万一卢卡斯那个蠢货（马丁的原话），或者塞尔和马尔科那两个小混蛋娶了萨洛梅，他们的实力会在一夜间提升好多，虽然还不能威胁到马丁，但他总不能违心地说自己不在乎竞争对手的实力增强。

唯一比罗德里格斯势力大、又有适婚年龄孩子的就是贝尔家，马丁能娶阿尔芭再好不过，可萨洛梅的家族也很重要，身后多一个靠山总比少一个强。

“你就像我兄弟一样——”马丁强调，“你比他们强多了，我烦死我那三个弟弟了——如果你和萨洛梅结婚，罗德里格斯家是你的亲戚，自然也是我的盟友。就算你对萨洛梅没感觉，你能不能帮个忙也和她约会？你又不会吃亏，是不是？”

谈话开始后没多久克里斯就猜出了他的打算，听马丁这样一说心里更清楚了。

马丁是太子，自然可以娶好几个，但要等到登基之后，那时哪怕娶十个都行，只是当储君的时候不能这样做，现在他必须谨言慎行，小心着不要落人话柄、一不小心丢了皇位。但谁也不知道马丁什么时候才能即位，再等上几年，萨洛梅可能就嫁人了。现在马丁又不能提出要娶她，她年纪太小，如果和她太亲密、所有不支持他的大臣都会拿这个当把柄污蔑他，但克里斯就不一样了，没人会找他的麻烦。一开始两人可以试着相处，不必公开恋情，等到水到渠成、可以成婚时，就立刻结婚，谁也管不着两个将军的孩子在一起。

克里斯耐着性子听他说完，又一次表达了自己不会结婚的想法后，克里斯在纸上又加了一句“我和萨洛梅结婚就那么容易？罗德里格斯家势力那么大，会愿意让孩子嫁给一个私生子？”

虽然父亲军功显著，但罗纳尔多势单力薄，并不是罗德里格斯那样根基深厚的大家庭，在家族实力上确实有些差距。如果克里斯不是私生子，这门婚事还有可能，可想到他的出身，马丁也呆住了。

“我忘了这回事……”他看着克里斯发呆，“可是……你再拼命一下，为我们多打下几次胜仗，晋升为将军，说不定还是有可能的。”

即使如此，结果也只是“说不定”和“有可能”。克里斯摇摇头，潦草地在纸上写到：“现在谈这些不可能的事太遥远了，以后再说吧。”

马丁也没有办法。他点了点头。克里斯把纸揉成一团丢进壁炉中，火焰迅速吞噬了纸张，萨洛梅的名字变成橘色的火舌被烧成灰烬。

 

 

第二十一章

 

春日的夜晚比寒冬还冷。白天化开的泥水开始结冰，柔软的泥土变得又冷又硬。晚风吹过时割得马代奥脸颊发疼，头皮也发麻了。

等了许久，那队白衣士兵出现时，马代奥定睛望着，天色渐暗，待对方走进百米范围内他才确定自己见到的领队人是罗纳尔多。已经在这里等了一个星期，他终于等到他了。

“阁下！”

他骑着马跑去，皇马的队伍停下来，罗纳尔多拉住缰绳。

“阁下，是我，巴萨的马代奥·梅西，我能和您单独说句话吗？”

“关于什么？”罗纳尔多问。

“克里斯。”马代奥吐出那个名字。罗纳尔多防备的面孔仍旧没有表情，他示意队伍向前。

“将军？”侍从问了一声。

“一会儿我会跟上，你们在一旁等我。”罗纳尔多说道。

两个侍从带着一小队人马走到他们身后十几米之外的地方，皇马的军队继续前进。马代奥和罗纳尔多骑马向一旁走了几步，马代奥率先拉住缰绳，刚一停下，他就说道：“忽然拦下您是我太冒昧，但我对安德烈做的事很抱歉，希望能亲自向您道歉。这件事是他不好，也有我的错，如果那天我陪着他，或许事情不会变成这样。我很担心克里斯，他救过我的命……他还好吗？伤得严重吗？”

最初见到他时罗纳尔多内心满是怒气和冷酷。梅西的一个孩子伤了克里斯，他的另一个孩子又忽然在这里出现，如果不是因为两国外交和他们彼此将军和副将的身份限制，罗纳尔多不会停下马，不会理他。但一旦与马代奥交谈，一旦他开口说话，罗纳尔多立刻发现他活脱脱是里奥的另一个翻版，一个更加温和、谦逊的里奥，他太年轻，没有习惯种种伪装或沾染上政客的浮华做派，眉眼又与里奥过分相似。

“他的脸被整个割破了，剑划穿了口腔，现在不能吃饭、不能说话。”

马代奥呆了一秒，脸上的肌肉也僵了。

“我没想到他伤得这么重，他要多久才能恢复好？”

“可能要三个月。”

他开始着急了。罗纳尔多看到马代奥张开嘴想要说话却吐不出一个字，他是真的为克里斯担心。

过了几秒他垂头说道：“我真的很抱歉，我为安德烈向你们道歉，他做事不加考虑，给你们添麻烦了，我希望克里斯能好起来，他救过我两次，我绝不想伤害他。”

若是在二十年前，罗纳尔多会反问他为什么会这样确定，他们是敌对双方，迟早要挥刀相向，他能说出这样的话，要么是天真，要么是虚伪。在战场上，后者对生存更为有利，但这时的马代奥说的是实话，他只是在抛却国家立场时过于天真，过于真诚——他们还真是兄弟，克里斯也有这样的毛病。

“谢谢你，我会转告他。”罗纳尔多答道。

“请别走，”罗纳尔多刚要拽动缰绳，那心急的年轻人立刻叫住他，“我为克里斯带了一件东西，能麻烦您带给他吗？这算不得是礼物，但这是我非常看重的东西，希望他收到之后能知道我对此很抱歉，并且期望他赶快好起来。”

马代奥拿出一个黑色的袋子，罗纳尔多接过来，里面的东西很重。

“这是什么？”

“是一小块盔甲，穿在大盔甲里面，这个很轻，是纯金打造的，比普通盔甲更能挡住刀刃，但并不是什么东西都穿不透……这是我最珍视的一件东西，”他匆匆补充道，“我挑了最好的给克里斯，不是随便找来的礼物。”

“你知道这会增加他在战场上打败你们的几率吧？”罗纳尔多问，“而且我们仍旧是敌人，这不会有什么改变。”

“我知道，但我不想那么多。他救了我的命，我不能假装这件事没发生。”

罗纳尔多拎着那沉甸甸的袋子，马代奥坦率地望着他。

“你应该知道这不是必要的事。”罗纳尔多说。

“我不想空着手来见您，满嘴空话地对您说我关心克里斯的伤势，除了几句好听话之外什么都没有。”马代奥说，他向罗纳尔多笑了。

“你不是第一天在这里等我吧？”罗纳尔多问。

马代奥摇摇头：“我等了一个星期，但一直是其他人带兵，我想听您告诉我克里斯到底伤势如何，也想亲自对您道歉。”

他果真还太年轻，还在做这些无用的事。

“我会转告克里斯的。”罗纳尔多牵动缰绳，掉转马匹。

“再见！”马代奥在他身后清脆地喊道。

他们的孩子们，他和梅西的孩子，都是从什么地方继承来的这些天真和固执？

回去的路上罗纳尔多想起最近克里斯的变化。他不能说话，心绪像是比以前更消沉，却仿佛也对什么事比从前更确定了。

回到营地，罗纳尔多把马代奥的礼物交给克里斯。克里斯在房中看书，炉火烧得正旺，他被包扎的右侧脸颊靠着炉火那一端。

走进房间后，罗纳尔多告诉儿子自己碰见了马代奥。他每天都在交界处等，等上一个星期只为见自己一面，他替安德烈道歉，并给了克里斯一份礼物。

“他说不想只口头说抱歉、什么表示也没有，还说这个是他很珍视的东西。”

克里斯没有表情，听父亲说话时一边接过袋子打开。一片金色铠甲被包裹在羊绒中，父子两人都久经沙场，但谁都没见过这样精致的物件。盔甲很薄，但抵御刀剑都不在话下，如果是远处射来的箭倒很难支撑住。这样的东西做工精致，一看就知道费时费力，更要耗费不少金钱。

克里斯打量着盔甲，仔仔细细摸了一遍，装回到袋子里，用笔在纸上写到：“我不想要，我会让侍从收起来放到我看不见的地方去。”写完后他抬头询问地望着罗纳尔多，后者点点头：“你怎么决定就怎么做吧。”

他拉响铃，叫来侍从，侍从把东西收好后离开了。克里斯手边放着书，眼睛还在看罗纳尔多。

“你不喜欢？”罗纳尔多在他身旁坐下。

“我烦透了和他们扯上关系。”克里斯在纸上写道，然后把纸团丢进火中。

“但他们提醒了我，我想给你做一副这样的盔甲，穿在里面，尽量做得轻便些，”罗纳尔多说道，“以前竟然没想到……谁会想到用黄金做盔甲呢？巴萨人竟然能琢磨出这些，你想要吗？我让人做一副，和他们无关。我会让人做的更精致些，在保持动作灵活的前提下还能保护你的安全。我不能总是看着你受伤。”罗纳尔多说。

克里斯点点头。这时小狼在门外刨起了门板，守卫打开门把它放进来，它在罗纳尔多身上扑了几下，然后趴到克里斯脚边。

说过了马代奥，罗纳尔多对儿子提起他早上收到的信。下个月他和克里斯要一起回都城，卡西让他们回去休息，他会派其他人过来，暂时不准备开战，两人不必都守在边疆。卡西听说克里斯受伤，为此重责了卢卡斯，并说让克里斯一定要回去，不要找借口留在军营。都城会有更好的治疗，而且罗纳尔多也想让儿子好好休息一段时间。

克里斯对回都城并没表现出多少热情。他一直不喜欢马德里，对他来说军营的生活要舒心多了。而一回到都城就要被迫和许多人打交道，做很多无用功，说上许多无用的话，平白无故浪费时间精力。父亲还说这次回去也有接风宴，但他们根本没打胜仗，又没有获得任何功绩，还接什么风呢，不过是卡西想要稳定军心、不想让自己因为这次受委屈降低战斗的积极性罢了。克里斯并非不明事理，他知道若是说得不那么功利，这些都是卡西确实器重自己的表现，但克里斯也确实不在乎这些。

 “你不能总是躲着人，”见到克里斯对回马德里热情不高，罗纳尔多劝道，“我们不会一辈子打仗，你能适应在边疆的生活，我很高兴，但你也应该习惯都城的日子，有朝一日战争结束了，你总会在都城成家立业。”

这一次克里斯笑了：“您真这么认为？”他在纸上写，“您也‘成家立业’、孩子都这么大了，您不还是在战场上？”

罗纳尔多嗔怪地看了他一眼，但还是笑了：“不管发生什么，总是要期盼最好的。你总不能期盼一辈子都在战场上拼命。”

“我更想要那样的生活。那让我觉得简单。我不喜欢复杂的东西。”克里斯写道。

“没有什么东西复杂。只要你去做了，会发现所有事都差不多。”罗纳尔多说着，捋了下克里斯的头发：“你该剪剪头发了，都城里的姑娘们可不会喜欢你现在的模样。”

克里斯指了下脸，示意父亲都城里的人有更多要在意的东西，可不仅是头发。

“一条疤不会影响什么，你还是很好看，人是所有人的焦点，不会有人说三道四。”

 

是否有人会说三道四，克里斯不清楚。但他确定的是人们都会看着他。

医生宣布可以不再包扎的那天，克里斯还怀着最后一点希望看了看镜中的自己。这不仅仅是“一条伤疤”而已，缝针的痕迹还没消失，伤口也没有完全愈合，他的右脸像贴着一条黑红色的蜈蚣一样。他对自己的容貌很少在意，但这道伤疤无疑让他看清了许多事：有着这样一张面孔，他还能期盼什么呢？

他终于变成了敌人所说的怪物，冷血，残暴，缺乏畏惧之心。这很符合他的身份，伤疤和没有感情的眼睛，就好像他是天生的暴君。

如此一来，人们会对他抱有更少的期待。或许还有怜悯。这让克里斯感觉好笑。他从小就是大家厌恶和避之不及的那个，现在竟然会有人怜悯他。他是战场上的英雄，他带着勋章，脸上挂彩，正是英雄的模样，可脸上的伤疤却不是战争的杰作，而是一个任性的皇子和一个心狠手辣的异国太子——他们所有人又和自己有什么关系？

克里斯在回到都城后按时去参加宴会了。接风宴在黄昏之前举行，在太阳还未落山时，踩着斜阳的金色碎屑，克里斯踏上皇宫的长毯，军队在两侧列兵，庄严肃穆地注视他们的副将走过，仿佛他是唯一的英雄，仿佛他是唯一在战场上流血流汗的人。克里斯从众人的目光中走过，感觉依旧站在军营的小山中，在桑托斯的墓地前。又是同样的画面，花朵纸屑，人群的喧闹呼喊，夕阳暖热，照在克里斯心头如冰般包裹着他。他不会骄傲，从不自负，他知道自己不属于这里，他一个人打不下皇马的江山，他的战士们和他一起，他们被埋在里斯本和巴萨边境的陌生土地中，他们的肢体残缺，被蛆虫蚕食，自己走在欢呼和赞美声中，但这一切都不属于他。只有那片生长着稀疏树木的安静山林，那才是他归属的地方。

与意料之中的一样，卡西对他大加赞赏，在宴席上让他坐在自己手边，连他的孩子们都没有这样的待遇。马丁知道母亲是要让克里斯安心为皇马效忠，对这样的安排没有不满。整顿饭他都望着阿尔芭，心里却在想着怎么把克里斯和萨洛梅安排到一起，让克里斯牢牢抓住萨洛梅，这样罗德里格斯家也会站在自己身后。

宴会后克里斯百无聊赖地和人们周旋。幸好他可以用脸上伤口未愈作为借口，他不用说很多，听了他们的话，只需点头或微笑即可，无论对方是大臣还是贵族子弟。

过了半个晚上，马丁终于把萨洛梅送到克里斯面前了。克里斯忍着不要向马丁翻白眼，萨洛梅个头像十六七岁了，但还是孩子的模样，笑容天真，眼神青涩。

“你不应该来向克里斯感谢他保卫了我们的国家吗？”

萨洛梅有些不好意思，她从没和克里斯说过话，她拿了一杯酒给克里斯，克里斯接过来，顺便给马丁一个让他赶快闪开的眼神。马丁不怀好意地看他一眼，然后就笑着去找阿尔芭了。

“你不用说什么，”克里斯说，“太尴尬了，说不出口，我知道。”

“不，”萨洛梅郑重地望着他，红扑扑地脸上有种幼稚的热情，“我确实很感谢你保卫了我们的国家不受巴萨的袭击。”

上帝作证，是我们在侵略巴萨啊。皇马对自己的孩子们都是怎么解释战争的？

“谢谢你，”克里斯说，“你不必陪着我，去找朋友们吧。”

萨洛梅脸颊红红的，听了他的话如释重负，和他客套几句后离开了，她回到几个女孩身边，克里斯已经认不出那些都是谁家的孩子了。

直到她离开，克里斯才仔细回味起自己刚刚见到了什么。马丁说的对，整个皇马找不出比她更漂亮的女孩。萨洛梅梳着打卷的棕色长发，眼睛闪亮如星辰，脸颊圆润，鼻子和嘴巴的形状像画中的人物一样优美，克里斯没见过更美的人。看着萨洛梅走远，克里斯只希望马丁的计划或糟糕设想都不要成真，克里斯不希望她落入任何一场政治婚姻中，也不要被哪个纨绔子弟随随便便对待，当然更不能和自己这样一无所有的人在一起，她应该有更好的生活。

“保卫国家”？虽听起来荒诞可笑，但这主意不错。与其把萨洛梅这样天真美丽的女孩骗到手、假装自己陷入爱河、并与她组建家庭、欺骗她一生，还不如孤身一人重回边境，“保卫国家”也好，为国家侵略也好，皇马如何下命令他就如何行事。没有选择反而更简单。

“我的克里斯——”

转过身去，克里斯终于见到一个真正想见的人。科恩特朗张开双臂拥抱了他，克里斯记得小时候他也是这样抱自己的，在里斯本最初的记忆中，除了父亲之外，科恩特朗是哄他最多的人，他在父亲练兵时抱着自己去散心，和他一起骑马，还陪他练剑，有时更会耐心地下厨做糕点给他。

“真高兴见到你。”克里斯拥抱了他。

“我可不高兴，看看你啊，”科恩特朗打量着他脸上的伤疤，“你爸打了一辈子仗也没在脸上留疤，好不容易罗纳尔多家的孩子长得都挺好看，你倒好，刚二十就变成这样，什么时候能痊愈？”

“还要再过上两个月，”克里斯答道，“也没有什么痊愈不痊愈了，不过是疤痕颜色浅一点。”

“总是这种黑红色也太吓人了，”科恩特朗说，“等你脸上伤疤好些，说不定能派个好差事给你。”

“比打仗送命还好的差事？”克里斯笑道。

“和那差不多，说不定也要送命，”科恩特朗笑道，“但我有比送命更轻松的事要问你，”他把克里斯带到一旁，“我听到有趣的传闻，据说你要和你爸一样了？”

“哪方面？”

“孤家寡人一辈子这方面，”科恩特朗说，“他说你不想结婚。”

他们站在一扇高大的窗户旁，周围没有其他人。克里斯说道：“我以为您会理解我不想结婚的心情。”

“我已经是等着女儿出嫁的人了，怎么会理解你们稀奇古怪的心情？”科恩特朗问，“我一直喜欢你，或许是少数几个真正期盼你幸福的人之一，我希望看到你组成家庭。”

“为此我父亲派你来游说我？”克里斯笑道，以此遮掩科恩特朗那句“少数几个真正期盼你幸福的人”给他带来的冲击。他为此感激，心中酸涩。

科恩特朗摇摇头：“不不不，你和你父亲一个样，他在恋爱中没得到好处，但他得到了你，为此觉得就足够了。不要爱情也不要婚姻，你比他更糟糕，你连孩子都不想要——考虑到你的身份，是这样吧？”

克里斯不介意他说出最后那句话，科恩特朗也是少数说出这句话但自己并不介意的人了。无论战场还是朝廷，科恩特朗都不是其中最活跃的一份子，但他善于观察，句句都戳进克里斯心里。

“我确实没有这方面打算。”

“你现在年纪还小，刚二十，”科恩特朗问，“我不是催着你一定要恋爱还是要孩子，但是希望你能考虑这件事，不要把所有可能性都封死。我和你父亲一样希望看见你幸福，你父亲怎么想我不知道，但我想看到你也在某天抱着一个婴儿，就像我看见你父亲抱着刚出生的你一样，他那时候还不到二十岁，比你还青涩，他抱着不足胳膊长的襁褓骑在马上，比打了胜仗还意气风发，像是有了全世界的珍宝。”

克里斯感觉自己再无法同他交谈了。科恩特朗的话不长，但总能让人心中一颤。

“我希望你有这么个想法，不用马上实施，埋在心里就好，等到五六年之后再考虑，不要认为这是完全不可能发生在自己身上的事。”

克里斯沉默几秒，留出足够礼貌的时间后答道：“可我现在真认为这不可能。”

“你八岁的时候也以为自己一辈子离不开那只小马玩具。”科恩特朗在他手臂上拍了拍并笑了。

克里斯立刻想起那枚陪伴自己多年的玩具。它在一场堪称惨烈的“暴动”中被拆得支离破碎，伴随着许多肠穿肚烂小鱼在沙土中被踩死的悲剧。但那出悲剧很快就淡了色彩，因为在那之后他见到了母亲，在十岁那一年，在母亲的婚礼上。

“您真是个不可思议的人，”克里斯又抱住科恩特朗。短短几分钟的谈话，他的话语几次触动内心，“我会考虑的，我答应您。”他轻声说道，温柔地撒谎。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”克里斯答道。

科恩特朗将信将疑，但克里斯的笑容打散了他的疑虑。在几秒钟之间克里斯想象了自己抱着一个孩子的画面，但那场景并没带来满足和幸福，他只感到恐怖。私生子的孩子。

 

伤口愈合，继而结痂，硬皮脱落，缝针的痕迹淡去，薄薄的类似皮肤的东西长了出来，但那永远不会是和脸颊上其他部分相同的皮肤。即使愈合，克里斯脸上仍旧有着一道长长的伤疤，又宽又深。

在马丁和阿尔芭的婚礼上，克里斯带着已好转很多的伤疤出席了婚礼。

“幸好你现在没我英俊了，”马丁搂着他的肩膀开玩笑，“但在皇马你还是数一数二的战士……萨洛梅哪去了？我让人看着她，她一来就把她带到你身边来，她可是你的女伴，你今天要好好照顾他——不许推三阻四，不然姑娘的脸面就没处搁了。”马丁补充道。

“结了婚就别操心别人，”克里斯拨开他的手，“老老实实等着新娘子，别琢磨萨洛梅了。”

这句话反倒让马丁的兴致更浓了：“你看到今天罗德里格斯家来了多少人吗？只有他们能和贝尔家旗鼓相当，我的兄弟，真忍心不帮帮我？”

“别来这一套，给你卖命还不够？”克里斯说，“专心你的婚礼吧。”

让马丁闭嘴的最好存在出现了。萨洛梅在马丁侍从的陪伴下走过来，马丁见到他比见到新娘还开心，拉过萨洛梅的手让她挽着克里斯，然后用太子的身份吓唬道：“今天要好好当克里斯的女伴哦，不能捣乱。”

“我又不是小孩。”萨洛梅不服气地白了他一眼。

“我们去那边吧。”克里斯说，他急于摆脱马丁没完没了的话，带萨洛梅走到后面一点的地方。

“你的伤看起来好了很多，”萨洛梅说，“我很为你高兴。”

“谢谢，”克里斯答道，“你今天很漂亮，比每天更好看。”

萨洛梅露出孩子气的笑容，轻轻捏了下克里斯的手。

如果真要做些什么来分心的话，克里斯宁愿在婚礼上像现在这样，陪伴萨洛梅，照顾妹妹一样照看她。这起码可以让自己不再胡思乱想，不再看着婚礼的隆重和庄严感觉好笑或遥远。他不认为自己是愤世嫉俗的人，只是越接近这一切，就感觉它们距离自己越遥远。

唯一能让人有些安慰的是婚礼的当事人确实相爱，马丁和阿尔芭是完美的天作之合，他们迅速陷入热恋，然后在战事发生之前尽快结了婚，马丁爱着阿尔芭，而她身后的家族也能成为马丁的有力帮手。婚礼上有许多人对这场婚姻的本质抱有怀疑，尤其是卢卡斯，他清楚这次结合增加了哥哥的力量，马丁娶走了最好的人选，而萨洛梅年纪尚小，与她走得太近并不明智。

皇马暂时处于平稳时期，但克里斯仍一心想要回边境，无论是西境的里斯本还是东境的巴萨，他只想回到军营里，过着简单的、无需与各式各样人物交谈、来往的日子。但上一批被派去边境的将领刚去军营不到两个月，轮换不会这么快，陛下又要求他暂时远离边疆。对于自己的负伤，卡西说了很长一段话，告诉克里斯他的不忍，但他给与的好意恰恰是克里斯不需要的，他只想要简单的生活和简单的一切。

而眼下的生活正像是他永远不会拥有的，他站在金碧辉煌的礼堂中，在喧闹欢乐的人群中，全伊比利亚最美的女孩站在他身旁，他只想回到战场。那里让他没有奢望。

现在他还能保持清醒，知道自己不应该和萨洛梅在一起，不能毁了她的人生，不能让她和私生子结婚，不能为了她身后罗德里格斯家的势力欺骗他，哪怕是为了和马丁的情谊也不行（他和马丁的算什么情谊？君臣加战友？他不介意和马丁并肩战斗，但改变别人的生活不行），为了自己不可能得到的幸福安稳更是不行。

新人走到神父面前，交换誓词和戒指，彼此亲吻。萨洛梅脸上浮现孩子气的笑容，她用力鼓掌，克里斯被她的热情带动，和她一起鼓掌，并比从前任何一次都更加真切地希望马丁不要死在战场上，他不想看见他留下寡妇或遗腹子。如此说来，婚姻果真让一切都不同了。

婚宴与喧闹的舞会都结束后，克里斯送萨洛梅回家。她挽着克里斯的手臂，像只欢欣雀跃的小黄雀。克里斯也很喜欢她的陪伴，她单纯、美丽，性格开朗，让人着迷。在送她到罗德里格斯府门口时，他忽然间期盼自己如果有一个这样的妹妹就好了，这想法让他险些笑出来，他没有妹妹，却有四个和自己永远是敌人的弟弟。

“今天你开心吗？”萨洛梅问。

“我很开心，”克里斯把她的银白色小斗篷拉得更紧些，不让夜晚的寒气透进去，“应该是我问你才对。”

“我特别高兴，”萨洛梅说，她踮起脚尖，好像随时都能翩翩起舞，“我喜欢和你一起，你和别人不一样。”

“知道你不介意真好。”克里斯笑道。

萨洛梅抬头，捧住克里斯的脸，在右脸颊的伤疤旁摩挲：“我不介意，所有人都不应该介意，这是你英勇的象征。”她用过于正式的语气说出这句话，克里斯不觉得夸张，反而感到一种恰如其实的庄严感。

“这只是一次单挑带来的。”他笑道。

“那都没关系。”萨洛梅说，她直直地望着他，“虽然我刚认识你，但希望你以后不要再受伤。”

“希望你也是。”克里斯叹道，想起她可能面对的众多居心拨测的求婚者。

“我不会，我什么都不怕，”萨洛梅说，她的手有力地攥着克里斯的手，“今天很谢谢你陪着我，听说你要出远门了，我很舍不得你，希望你早些回来，平平安安的，我们再一起出去玩。”

“我要出门了？”克里斯反问，忽然觉得自己这样有些傻，可他确实不知道自己最近有什么任务。

“是啊，你要去巴萨啦，你还不知道吗？现在你是我们的大红人啦。”萨洛梅笑道。

“去巴萨？要打仗了？”克里斯问。

“不，没有打仗，只是作为皇马的使节访问巴萨，就像很多年前有过的一次那样，我们的商队也会跟着去……幸好边境不打仗了，不然贸易往来也没办法开展。我听爸爸妈妈说的。”

“你确定？”克里斯问，“我并不是外交使臣，为什么会是我去？”

“陛下器重你，想把最重要的任务给你，就是这样——而且还是不像打仗、带兵那么累的任务。这一两天他就要宣布啦。”萨洛梅说。

马丁说的没错。罗德里格斯家果然势力强大，这件事自己这个当事人还不知道，罗德里格斯的人就已经知情了——当然了，政治是罗德里格斯家擅长的戏码，商队里还有一半以上都是他们的财富，他们当然会知情。

克里斯短暂失神，回过神来时，萨洛梅踮起脚尖在他脸上吻了一下：“希望你早些从巴萨回来。”

“谢谢你。”

“平平安安的，”萨洛梅笑道，“这次不许再添伤口了。”

克里斯只是笑。从巴萨归来，他只会千疮百孔，绝不可能毫发无伤。

 

阳光照在脸上痒痒的，里奥抓了抓脸颊上被阳光亲吻的地方，翻来覆去一会儿，睁开眼时发现自己睡在布斯克茨房里。

昨天布斯克茨在半夜回来，里奥就一直等到半夜。他们的军队需要改革，布斯克茨带着军队在周围的城镇巡逻、训练，夜里刚刚回来。里奥裹着睡袍、带着文书和名单匆匆来找布斯克茨，他们在桌旁说了好久，军队的改革计划终于成型，里奥决定第二天就和众臣商讨细节，在那之前，他只有睡觉这一件事要关心。他在布斯克茨房中睡下，后者一如既往温柔地拥抱他，里奥在他怀中睡的安稳——和皮克在一起时他偶尔会在半夜不为缘由地醒来，然后听着皮克的鼾声睡完后半夜。

“我就像是为了偷情跑到你房里似的，”第二天醒来时里奥抻着懒腰说，“半夜里穿着睡袍过来，就差没光着脚了。”

“孩子又不在这儿，不用光着脚了。”布斯克茨笑道。

“连孩子你也打趣，”里奥抗议道，“马代奥在边疆辛苦地带兵呢，你还开他的玩笑。”

“我们不都是这样过来的吗？”布斯克茨说，“再说他过几天就回都城了，你忘了？”

里奥竟呆了一会儿，几秒后才说道：“我记得有人提过这件事，可那时候我在跟谁说话就给忘了……马代奥要回来了？”

“再不回来像什么话，又不是流放，”布斯克茨说，“昨天我一回来你就来找我，是想见我还是只为了军队？”

“当然是想见你，”里奥笑道，“如果是只为了军队，这件事我就应该全都交给蒂亚戈……但他还太年轻，我直接操作更好。”

里奥又伸着胳膊抻懒腰，许多天来一直在忙着军队改革的方案，他累坏了。而布斯克茨出门了四个月，也是疲惫不堪。或许真的到了该放手让孩子们接管的时候，已经为国家卖命这么久了，总不能一辈子忙忙碌碌、没有休止，到了该放松下来、休养身体的时候了。

上个月开始里奥就在考虑很多事都该慢慢交给蒂亚戈和马代奥，米兰虽然刚十岁，但他也懂事了，可以让他学的更多些。反正他学得快，什么都会。

但想休息也没那么容易，里奥记得这段时间还有很多事。他首先想到是安德烈要来了，再过一个月左右就会到巴萨。这虽是件私事，但对里奥来说这可不是小事。安德烈今年来得频繁，四个月前他刚去巴萨军营见过自己，过了不到半年又来了。那时自己和他生气，骂了他一顿，安德烈可能一直记挂着，怕自己和母亲之间有嫌隙，他有些依赖里奥，或许因为拜仁眼下事情不多，他就过来了。

这次要记得告诉厨房提前准备吃的，里奥提醒自己。他特意吩咐一下总比指望着厨房中的人自觉要有效。安德烈吃的和他们不一样，以前吃不惯巴萨的东西他也不说，每次从巴塞罗那离开时里奥都觉得他好像瘦了，过了两三年才反应过来。里奥为自己的粗心大意惊讶，也为安德烈和自己见外感觉心中不舒服，在拜仁他是呼风唤雨的太子，到了巴萨来就这样小心，不敢给人添麻烦，连食物吃不惯都不说。

等到他来了，蒂亚戈和马代奥会很开心。他们三个很合得来，小时候三人到了晚上睡觉也不分开，一定要住在一起，安德烈一来就像过节一样，他们闹到好晚才睡，蒂亚戈也没个大孩子的样子，吵吵嚷嚷，又笑又闹。想起四五岁的安德烈怯生生跟在两个哥哥身边的样子，里奥忽然很怀念起小时候的安德烈。那时他缠着哥哥们也缠着自己，可不知道什么时候，他忽然就长大了。

在克里斯之外，安德烈是里奥最担心的孩子，他有些古怪，有时说话做事特别狠心，就像情绪最糟糕时候的自己。一提到这些，里奥不禁想到刚刚怀上安德烈的第二天自己就砍下政敌的头颅，或许也怨不得别人，都是他影响了孩子。

里奥和布斯克茨聊着，后者为他穿着衣服，一面安慰道：“但他在巴萨的时候还是挺懂事的，他不会故意惹你生气，他总归还是个听话的孩子。安德烈还没成年，对他耐心点。别心烦了……你不如想想马代奥。”布斯克茨笑道。

听到马代奥的名字，里奥笑了。他确实是个安慰，马代奥识大体，里奥很为他骄傲。无论是从皇马人手中逃脱、还是在双方谈判时，他表现出的正是皇子该有的样子。上一次被皇马人带走后马代奥受伤了，虽说不严重、过去这么久也一定好了，但里奥还是觉得不舒服，打仗归打仗，无缘无故折磨人就是另一回事了——而且折磨的还是自己的孩子。

好在他现在平安，过不了多久就能回到自己身边。

“等马代奥回来的时候，安德烈应该也到了，”里奥穿上衣服，“最近还有什么事我都提前处理了，别到时候耽误和孩子们相处的时间。”

“我不确定你能有多少时间陪他们，”布斯克茨说，“昨天晚上我和信使一起到皇宫的，他从皇马回来。别忘了和马德里的和平协议还有商贸往来，他们的使臣很快会到，带着商队一起。”

布斯克茨如果不说，里奥就真把这件事忘光了。马德里的使臣来了当然要好好招待，到时候还会有一大堆事情要商讨，但自己也不是非要出面不可，协议让大臣们去商谈，他们的商队和巴萨的交换货物、互相买卖，这些事也用不上自己费心。反正皇马只是只是派一些使节过来，谈谈各种条款之外，巴萨差不多招待他们一下就是了。

上一次皇马派使节来访还是里奥和皮克大婚时的事，科恩特朗带人来的，匆匆忙忙，那人不见得对里奥有什么好感，走个场面就很快离开了。这次他们还没收到皇马的完整名单，左右想想也不过是几位负责谈判的使臣罢了，里奥和他们不熟，他认识的都是武将。

“让大臣们对付皇马人去，我要和孩子们好好聚聚呢。”里奥穿好了衣服，揉着脖子说。

“对，赶快尽一下母亲的责任，虽说迟到了很多年。”布斯克茨笑道。

“我对蒂亚戈、马代奥和米兰可没有不尽责，”里奥辩解，“我把他们养得多好——虽说有很多人帮我一起养。你休息一会儿吧，长途跋涉好几天了，”里奥走去桌前收拾好昨夜拿来的文书，“这些先让蒂亚戈和哈维看看，然后再召集大臣一起讨论。”

布斯克茨吻过他后，里奥离开房间。

里奥走出去，向门口的仆人吩咐道：“向皮克亲王问安，告诉他我一切都好，晚一些回去，让米兰到蒂亚戈的书房去，我在那里等着他。还有，让哈维亲王也过去。”

仆人接到吩咐后立刻去办了。里奥走到蒂亚戈的房间，佣人为他打开门，他刚走进客厅，蒂亚戈立刻走出来。

“母亲，”他迎了过来，房间里没有外人，他的笑容带着别人不曾见过的最后一点孩子气，“您怎么这么早过来了？”

“希望早点把事情办完，我让米兰和你父亲也过来了，”里奥把手中的文书交给他，“昨天塞尔吉奥回来了，我和他讨论了一会儿，军队改革的基本框架出来了，再有什么细节，需要你和大臣们一起讨论，米兰也一起听听。”

蒂亚戈匆匆翻了翻文书，抬头问道：“又是扩军又是提高待遇，我们负担得起吗？”

“你负责一切，你告诉我我们负不负担得起？”里奥问。

蒂亚戈略想一下，答道：“只计算个大概的话，确实还在我们能负担的范围之内，但能流进国库的资金就要少一些了。”

“少些钱进国库无所谓，不至于亏空就算幸运了，在你父亲接管财政之前，我们一连亏空了十年，就差没到处借钱了。”

蒂亚戈笑了笑，“他总是能做成别人做不到的事。”

两人闲聊了几句，蒂亚戈已经吃过饭了，但里奥起得晚，还空着肚子。在两人走去蒂亚戈书房时嘱咐仆人准备早餐送过来。不用准备米兰和父亲的那份，他们也一定吃过了，每天都有事情处理，大家起床都早。

说着话，两人进了书房，米兰和哈维已经来了，他们各自坐在一张椅子上，两人一同看着桌上的地图，哈维正在为米兰讲解，米兰靠在他身上认真听着。

“母亲，哥哥，”米兰跳下椅子，向里奥和蒂亚戈打了招呼，“我们今天好早啊。”

“我们要说军队改革，想让你也听听。”里奥拉住米兰的手，带他走到桌边，在哈维脸上吻了一下，“早上好。”

“早上好，你和塞尔谈好了？”

“框架出来了，我们都认可，你和蒂亚戈再看看，”里奥把文书递给哈维，“一个月前罗贝托交给过我一份改革计划，不合理的地方太多，让他们拿回去改，竟然也还是不成样子，就好像这个国家不是他们的似的。”

“他们还太年轻，也不像米兰和蒂亚戈从小耳濡目染，要让年轻人多些时间历练。”

哈维翻开文书，里奥叹道：“你没看到他们把军队经费提高整整一倍还认为勉强够用的计划，不知道的以为我们每天都能花掉一座金山呢。”

“母亲，我能去军队了吗？”

“等到你十二岁，米兰，”里奥摸了摸他的头发，米兰的眼睛像皮克，又大又有神采，时时刻刻都闪着光芒，棕色的头发软软地垂下来，稚嫩的面孔中带着一份沉稳和英勇，“你看着倒是挺适合军队，到时候让马代奥带着你，他可不会对你心软。”

“说不定他会呢，”米兰像想到什么可怕的事一样犹豫起来，“马代奥和蒂亚戈都喜欢我，他们万一对我很放松怎么办？”

“有你塞尔叔叔管着他们呢，”哈维笑道，“没人会对你留情的。”

米兰看着哈维笑了，蒂亚戈把看过的文书推给米兰，米兰仔细看着上面的潦草字迹。

“去边疆的士兵会比都城的得到更多钱呢，”米兰仔细辨认上面的一行字：“而且战时能获得更多，还有补贴——原来我们不是也有这些吗？”

“和原来不同，米兰，”蒂亚戈讲到：“现在划分的更细致，根据兵种、军功和等级做了详细划分……”

蒂亚戈和米兰说了一会儿军队的划分，然后与哈维讨论起这次改革的细节，米兰专心望着他们，听到不懂的地方偶尔提问一句。待仆人送来早餐时，蒂亚戈已经将大致的细节捋出头绪，他早有准备，见到框架后思路更清晰了，捋清细节也容易。

确定了基本内容之后，蒂亚戈带着文书去议事厅，他会先让人重新写一遍有细节内容的框架，和大臣们商议后再确定初版草稿。米兰和他一起去了，临出门时他还在向蒂亚戈问问题。

孩子们离开房间，里奥打量着整洁有序的书房，书架上的书从地板一直堆到天花板。

“幸好他像你，我可看不了这么多书。”里奥放下刀叉说道。

虽说蒂亚戈和哈维很像，但里奥却觉得蒂亚戈更从容些。 他和自己与哈维当初时一样，也要面对许多事，那时哈维和里奥总是感觉焦头烂额，但蒂亚戈从不露出不耐烦的样子，就好像他从不会累似的，他就像是天下所有皇子的范本，皇子就应该是他的样子，从容镇静，处变不惊，威严但很少发怒，他会把所有情绪都隐藏起来，只少数时候才会对里奥流露，像个孩子开玩笑一样抱怨几句，但也只要稍微鼓励几句他就马上好起来了。

皮克时常说再没有比里奥更好运的人了，他的四个孩子都这么出色，而且又幸运， 马代奥两次落到皇马手中都能全身而退，孩子们连带着把里奥的幸运也一起继承了。

听见他这样说时，里奥在心中默默纠正，不是四个孩子，是五个。可矛盾之处就在于，他们处在对立阵营，只要有争端，一方的幸运势必会带来另一方的不幸。

皇马的使节马上到来，里奥希望和平协定的时间越长越好。他们的太子马丁不是会轻易罢休的人，里斯本战事刚结束就开始攻打巴萨，野心再明显不过。但若他们既然还想开展商贸，和平起码应该还能多维持一段时间。

只要不打仗，协议签上五年、十年又有什么害处？里奥巴不得这一生都别见到巴萨再起战乱。他还没看到孩子们长大成人，蒂亚戈还没成家，米兰还不到十一岁呢。

 

 

第二十二章

 

巴萨的皇宫敞开大门时，迎来的客人不是应该提前抵达的马代奥，而是皇马的使节。蒂亚戈和几个大臣一起迎接他们，里奥带着米兰在后方的大殿门口等着。皇马的白色队伍越走越近，为首的人像极了罗纳尔多，里奥远远望着那身影，竟然感觉到有一份怀念，他与罗纳尔多身高相仿，又都穿着皇马的白色战袍，看起来实在很相似。

那人越走越近，不过几秒钟，里奥就发觉自己的想法何等荒唐——那不是某个与罗纳尔多相似的毫无关联之人，那是他们的孩子，克里斯。自己怎么能如此迟钝、竟然没第一时间辨认出他的身影。皇马送来使臣名单已经是太久之前的事，那时名单还不确切，但无论如何里奥都没想到来的人会是克里斯。

他缓步走来，走上台阶时里奥加速跳动的心脏忽然紧抽起来，他刚毅英俊的面孔上多了一道狰狞的伤疤，里奥的指间掐进手掌。

蒂亚戈迎接了他，里奥看到克里斯对蒂亚戈露出了极其冷淡却无可挑剔的礼貌笑容，他打量着蒂亚戈，仿佛毫无兴趣。蒂亚戈与他寒暄几句，带他走到里奥面前。

“您好，”他欠身行礼，抬头望着里奥，“又见面了。”

上一次见面你不是这样的。上一次见面他的脸上没有伤痕，面孔也不像石头与雕塑。

“很高兴再次见到你。”里奥应道，心中满是哀伤与火气：他的孩子怎么能伤成这样？

“这是我们的太子米兰。”蒂亚戈介绍。

里奥看着克里斯将手伸给最小的弟弟，他的胳膊与手也像石头一样没有感情和温度。

“你好，我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，皇马的副将。”

“我听过你，”米兰朗声应道，“你战胜了里斯本人，还救了马代奥。”

“机缘巧合罢了。”克里斯露出公式化的微笑，很快松开弟弟的手。

蒂亚戈请他和众人一同进入大殿，在短暂的客套后，长途跋涉的客人们将去休息，晚上将会为他们举办接风宴。

里奥的目光静静落在克里斯身上。这是他自己的国家，他想看着自己的孩子，谁也管不着。旁人只会认为他在打量皇马的使臣和副将，没有人会想到他们有任何联系。

在蒂亚戈与客人们闲谈时，里奥离开叫来自己的侍从，询问过皇马众人的住处后，里奥吩咐道：“把克里斯的房间安排到小花园的套房里，我希望能亲自‘监视’他，你和莫亚守着他，守卫从我的护卫队里派人过去，他的仆人也从我身边调去，谨言慎行，不许多说一个字。还有，从我的房间一直到小花园套房，整条通道上的守卫都换成我们自己护卫队里的。”里奥对侍从说，他是当年陪自己待产、生产的侍从之一。

侍从知道他的意思，立刻去办了。里奥嘱咐过之后，再抬起头时发现克里斯正在看他，他静静移开目光，又望着和他说话的大臣了。

克里斯不想和他对视。在大庭广众下不想，在单独会面时候也不想——如果他会独自来见自己的话。他不能确定，不抱希望。

知道自己将出使巴萨后，克里斯为此忐忑了一会儿，但很快平静下来。他知道不会发生任何事，他身为巴萨帝王的母亲不会与他相认，不会发生任何事，就当做是重走十岁时的那条路一样，他去巴萨，见到母亲，很快离开，什么也没发生，什么也不会改变。

或许改变仍旧有。但那与这次巴萨之行无关，只与安德烈的狠心下手有关。

从皇宫领命后，他回到家中，让仆人收拾行装。这一次他不必再向小时候那样费心带一套自己最好的衣服去见母亲了。他只是作为皇马的使臣去见巴萨的帝王，只要穿着皇马的衣服就好。在收拾行装时，克里斯仔细挑选出几套衣服，或许它们并不华丽，但却有一个共同点，连日常的便装也带着明显的皇马风格，他甚至用皇马的斗篷代替了绣有罗纳尔多家徽的斗篷，不知为什么，他就是想让母亲清清楚楚意识到他完全是皇马的人。

父亲来看他了，告诉他那件小盔甲做好了，虽然现在不是战时，但他最好尽快习惯穿着它，以免克里斯会在任何突发情况中受伤，例如巴萨忽然冒出几个挑事的叛徒，远远地把冷箭射到他身上。

克里斯打量着刚打好盔甲，与马代奥的不同，这件做工更精致，还是全新的，上面没有划痕，底部还有克里斯的名字缩写。

罗纳尔多在他身边坐下，问他这次去巴萨的打算。小时候克里斯总是哭着闹着要见梅西，怎么也哄不好，这次忽然有和他长时间相处的机会，或许克里斯会有很多话想要和他说。

克里斯只是摇头：“没有。他不承认我，不把我当做儿子，他的孩子也不把我当做兄弟，我没抱指望，也没什么可说。”

“你不能怨恨他。”罗纳尔多说，孩子早过了应该被自己教导如何行事的年龄，他不能再对他说教了。

“我不恨他，只是不可能爱他，还有另外那几个人。”他淡淡说道，连安德烈等人的名字也不提，之前还丢弃了马代奥送他的礼物。

“在那之后你变了不少。”罗纳尔多说。

“它割坏了我半张脸，”克里斯指着自己的伤痕，“连带口腔和牙床都碎了，这至少该让我学到什么。”

“我从没恨过你母亲，”罗纳尔多试图解释，“我不想让你抱着怨恨生活。”

“我甚至都不能把他当成我母亲，”克里斯答道，“这不是恨，我只是不可能对他有亲近感。他和一个陌生人没区别。”

“他也很舍不得你，”罗纳尔多想为梅西辩解，“你出生半年后他见过你一次，我和你提过的。”

“或许是吧。”克里斯含糊回答道。

他不想再谈下去。罗纳尔多沉默一会儿，想起还有事要叮嘱他。

“不能恋爱，”他对儿子说道，“别留心巴萨的人，你如果想和拉玛西亚人结婚，那就天下大乱了。皇马恐怕都不能再给你留一席之地，你在巴萨也别想好过，他们也不会留着皇马人，所以别被任何人吸引，别和任何人恋爱。”

克里斯哑然失笑，他望着父亲，忍不住说道：“父亲……你有没有发现，你是最没资格告诉我这句话的人？”

他说完后罗纳尔多一怔，然后也笑了。

短时间内克里斯不想恋爱或者结婚，他和父亲说过，但罗纳尔多仍旧希望他心中能有个惦记的人，这至少会让克里斯的生活有些不同，而不是像现在这样一成不变。话虽如此，但罗纳尔多自己也很难想象克里斯恋爱会是什么模样。他像是不会恋爱的人。

“你就没有想见的人吗？”罗纳尔多问，“萨洛梅、维多利亚——或者哪个男孩也好。”

“我脑子里都是巴萨的事，”克里斯答道，“虽然生梅西的气，却很想和他见面。”

“我宁愿你再也别想他。”父亲叹道。那声叹息在克里斯离开马德里时久久萦绕在耳边，伴随着午后阴霾中暗淡的光影和寂静。

克里斯自己也不愿想。但他不能控制自己的心愿和渴望。他不可能恨梅西，但对他来说梅西也绝不是他应该去爱的人，和他那几个孩子一样，他们不会给自己带来好事。想想母亲空缺的二十年里，可曾有什么好事在自己身上发生？他的缺失带来的伤害比战争更甚。

像十岁那年一样，他收拾好行李启程了，像十岁那年一样，他仍旧想要见到梅西，并好奇他们的会面是什么样的。但与那时荒诞的幻想不同，这一次他不会想象母亲接受了他、让他在巴萨生活，他只希望自己不要再对任何人心软，不要再被任何人把心脏一刀捅开。

但你能眼睁睁看着别人死去吗？克里斯问自己，他想着，很快得出结论。他能。他可以，他只要什么都不做、抛弃对方就好了，就像当年母亲做的那样。

他希望伤害梅西。带着一种幼稚可笑的复仇渴望。他想让母亲为自己心疼，为自己的冷漠态度心寒，似乎如此一来他受到的所有不公正对待就都能补偿万一。

一个月的奔波后，像上战场一样，他迈进巴萨的皇宫。这里和记忆中不同，或许是修缮过，或许是儿时的记忆都被时光篡改。阳光刺眼，在光芒中向他走来的蒂亚戈同样如此。他比马丁更有太子的模样，身为长子，他举止得体，颇有帝王风范，但他未来也只能做亲王——想到这里，克里斯不禁想笑，同样是母亲的孩子，蒂亚戈做不成储君也能当个亲王，自己呢？丢了半条命也没换来将军的身份，这一次卡西封给了他数量惊人的田产地产，但对晋升一事只字不提，他知道自己身份敏感，想要成为将军还需等待，而同样是母亲的孩子，蒂亚戈就算什么也不做，也是皇子和未来的亲王。

他与克里斯握手。他的手掌很暖，克里斯的手像死人一样冰冷。蒂亚戈甚至体贴地攥了一下他的手，似乎想让它暖一些，也想让他别紧张。他把我当做没见过大场面的同龄人，克里斯想。他的目光完美地避开了自己的伤疤，仿佛根本没看到它一样。

蒂亚戈将自己带到梅西面前。克里斯看到梅西眼中转瞬即逝的惊讶和呆滞，他的嘴唇微微开启，似乎想要说什么，目光在他的伤疤上停留片刻后，又不得不移开了。他果真会为我难过吗？克里斯怀疑，如果都不想承认自己，他何苦还要为自己心疼？

他见到了米兰。早在这次旅程之前他就听说梅西如何宠爱和看重这个小儿子。这次亲眼见到他，克里斯发现他和自己想象中的差不多。他完完全全是被上天选中的模样，被神灵宠爱的模样。他拥有一切，包括母亲的爱。米兰站在母亲身旁，或许他们是全世界权势最大的母子。克里斯笑了。想起脸被剑撕裂的那晚，在被疼痛折磨时他脑海中的那句话：他与自己毫无关系，他们与自己毫无关系。

迎接过他们之后，克里斯正要和皇马众人一起去休息，忽然被告知他的住处和其他人不在一起。

侍从谨慎地望着他，生怕其中有诈，克里斯向他摇了下头。不足为惧，至少母亲不会杀了他，性命无忧，还有什么可担心的？

他和侍从被送到一处挨着花园的套房，克里斯换上依旧是皇马风格的便装，刚在床上躺下，敲门声就响了起来。侍从已经回到他自己的房间里去休息了，克里斯以为他来报告什么事，但门外的声音却是梅西。

他推门进来，克里斯从床上坐起，望着他一步步走过来。

“你是怎么了？”梅西走到床边坐下，就好像这对他们来说十分寻常一样，没有旁人，他的眼中露出不加掩饰的焦虑和心急，克里斯见到他为自己如此忧虑的模样竟然吓了一跳——这怎么可能？他竟然如此在乎一个被抛弃的孩子？

梅西和他记忆中的一样，却又有些不同。他不再穿着盔甲，没有被寒气环绕，对自己也不再那样陌生和防备，或许是因为他们现在在巴萨地盘上的缘故，梅西是这里的君主，他不用为任何事担心。克里斯隐约闻到他身上有树木淡淡的香气。梅西的眼睛比前段时间两次见面时柔和了许多，这一次他与自己十分接近，克里斯能清楚看到他的睫毛在脸上留下的阴影。

“马代奥和安德烈都没告诉您吗？”克里斯问，“安德烈干的。”

“怎么会是他？”梅西惊讶问道，眉头皱得更深了。

“他想和我比试，如果输了，就作为俘虏跟我回皇马。我让了一招，他赢了，顺带留下了这个。”

“可他——怎么好端端的会想和你比试？你们是怎么碰上的？”

“我不想再提这件事，如果您想知道，去问他吧。”克里斯说。

梅西抬起手，想摸摸他脸上的伤痕，克里斯把脸转去一旁，避开他的触碰后，才回过头来，但他也只是望着床单，没有和他对视。

“你生气了？”梅西问。

“或许是，”克里斯答道，“我总不能为这个开心。”

他确定自己的语气十分平静，如深海刚刚挖出的动物尸骸，没有讽刺也没有赌气，只是事实。但梅西的反应却像是十分痛心。但您这时候为我伤心已经没用了，克里斯忍着不对他说出口，把那些同情都收起来吧，它们没有用，也帮不上我。

“这一剑刺得很深吗？”他问道，又看了看克里斯，“你好像瘦了。”

“脸被戳开，口腔坏了，”克里斯答道，“吃不了东西。现在好了。”

这比梅西想象得更严重，他还指望这一剑只是在脸颊表面划过，却不想将脸捅穿、连口腔也坏了。

“我会教训安德烈，”梅西说道，“我会让他对你道歉，别生我的气，克里斯，我没想过他会伤害你——”

“其实也不都怪他，如果我不让那一招，他伤不到我，”克里斯说，“不用什么道歉，真的。”

我不想再见到他，克里斯想，如果有可能，你所有的孩子我都不想见到。

梅西有些尴尬。能看到他不知所措的样子真是不同寻常，克里斯还记得他上一次与皇马的军队谈判时的模样，仿佛整个世界都在他手中。但现在他和世上所有的母亲差不多，为孩子受伤难过，不希望他生自己的气。

“一会儿我就让医生过来，他跟了我好多年了，让他再看看，说不定疤痕能浅一些。”

“您不怕别人看到吗？”克里斯问，“巴萨的医生来看皇马的使臣，会有人说闲话的。”

“这里都是我自己护卫队的人，没有人能说三道四，”梅西说，手掌落到克里斯的手臂上，克里斯很想挣脱，但他犹豫了一下，就此失去了干脆利落拒绝母亲的机会，这一次自己没躲开他，梅西宽慰了不少，笑容也加深了，“这次你们可以在这里停留一个月，想要什么就告诉我，每天我都会过来。你喜欢吃什么？我让厨房准备。”

突然的好意和关怀让克里斯感到陌生，转瞬间他只想将母亲推得更远，以免被那些陌生的温柔刺伤。

“随便做就好了。”克里斯答道。

梅西的手离开手臂，摸了摸克里斯的头发。

“你累了，对吗？”他问，以此作为理由解释儿子的冷淡，“好好睡一觉，晚上还有接风宴。想要什么？吃什么或者缺什么，我让人给你准备。”

反复问自己想要什么的梅西让克里斯想起父亲。在父亲不能满足他“要妈妈”的愿望之后，他也曾这样想用千百个可以实现的愿望来满足克里斯、也满足自己。

“没什么。”克里斯答道。他清楚地让梅西明白自己刚刚虽然没拒绝他的触碰，但也不代表自己就此敞开双臂欢迎他走进自己的世界。他不想要梅西的好意，它们迟到了太久，已经没用了。如果是十年前、十五年前，克里斯会不顾一切求得母亲的爱与关心，但在二十岁这年，他已在母亲的缺失下完好无损长大，没有母亲并没让他的生活支离破碎，他仍旧活着，纵使不如意，也仍旧是皇马的副将和使臣。他不需要梅西。

“那你先休息，”梅西讪讪地站起身，面色尴尬，带着无可掩饰的失落，“晚饭后我再来看你。”

“再见。”没对他晚上再来看自己的许诺做出回应，克里斯对他轻声道别，目送他离开房间。梅西回过头来看了他一眼，克里斯直视着他，梅西来不及微笑，也没藏起眼中的焦虑，他匆匆离开了。

 

皇马众人已经在客房中休息下了，蒂亚戈手头再没有其他事务，转身正要回书房，母亲的侍从远远走过来，请他去陛下的会客室。

“都安排好了？”他进门后里奥问道。

“安排妥当，晚宴正在准备。”蒂亚戈答道。

“我刚刚知道一件事，马德里的克里斯，刚才你注意到他脸上的伤了？是安德烈干的。不管谁对谁错，他现在是皇马的使臣，我不想让他认为巴萨招待不周。你原本的安排一定已经足够周全，但考虑到他被你弟弟砍伤，我希望他能得到巴萨更好的照顾，也希望你对他更和善些，毕竟是我们有错在先，怎么说都是安德烈切开了人家的脸。”

蒂亚戈诧异地听着母亲的话。

“他脸上的伤口是安德烈干的？那么深那么长的一道伤口——安德烈？”他不可思议地望着梅西。

“错不了。具体怎么回事等安德烈来了再问他吧。但我很惊讶马代奥竟然没告诉我。”

“或许他想亲自告诉您，毕竟他马上就回来了。”蒂亚戈赶快说道，不想母亲责怪弟弟。

“如果是这样就好了。你马上去安排，让克里斯在巴萨过得舒心些，别因为安德烈和他的冲突影响合约签订。还有，晚宴上把他的位置调得离我近一些。”

蒂亚戈答应一声后出门去办了。皇马众人的安排都是按照外交接待的正常标准准备的，但现在情况有变，在克里斯生活的方方面面都要更留心，如果他不打算公报私仇还好，若他有意为难，协约的签订恐怕就棘手了，在别国还愚蠢地自以为是的人不多，但对方若想给巴萨添堵，用不上多聪明就能达到目的。蒂亚戈暗自期盼克里斯不是胡搅蛮缠的人。

晚宴上蒂亚戈把克里斯安排在自己身旁，这是合理范围中宴会上地位最高的位置了。但克里斯看起来并不为此开心，他仍是笑容淡淡的，什么都不放在心上。晚宴上蒂亚戈同他聊了好一会儿，克里斯的回应固然礼貌周全，交谈时也会顺着蒂亚戈的话题向下说，但蒂亚戈仍能感觉到他与自己说话不过是履行义务，他对这些外交宴上的谈话不喜欢也不讨厌，只是不得不做罢了。

 

出乎自己的预料，克里斯竟觉得巴萨的食物很合胃口。他在路上走了一个月，每日都只有在晚上才能不急不缓吃顿像样的饭菜，终于抵达目的地后他刚想要休息，母亲就忽然来了，将他心里搅得一团糟。他离开后克里斯在床上睁着眼睛躺了半天，正当他以为自己只能这样胡思乱想地躺上半个下午时，他的手碰到了脸上的伤疤。忽然间他将所有恼人的、莫名的情绪都丢开了，梅西来探望自己如何，不理会他又如何，自己的生活仍旧是原来的样子，既然没有害怕的东西，也就没有睡不着的理由。

这样想着，他翻了个身，柔软的毯子让他想起小狼趴在床铺上的时候。

他很快睡着了，在黄昏时才醒。他的侍从过来为他换了衣服，这时仆人送来了餐前的点心，怕他睡醒了会饿，距离晚餐还有段时间。

作为餐前垫胃的点心来说，一连端来四个餐盘未免太丰盛了。仆人摆好餐盘和刀叉后离开了，浇汁烤鳗鱼、杏仁甜饼、蜂蜜火腿、鹿肉派、蒸虾蟹配果蔬、碎乳酪和坚果拌草莓、牛尾汤、一瓶白葡萄酒和一瓶蜂蜜酒。

克里斯和侍从用怀疑的眼光打量着这一桌食物。

“我们在军营里吃的太惨了，是么？”克里斯向侍从问道。

“说不定这是巴萨向我们传递的信号，”侍从笑道，“他们要告诉我们，巴萨确实像传闻中所说的那样财大气粗。”

“不过是一顿饭，这能看出来什么财大气粗，”克里斯答道，心想着这夸张的餐前点心是不是梅西特意吩咐的，“但他们让我想起马丁的婚宴了，可皇宫里的人做东西一直没味道。”

克里斯和侍从一起品尝了送来的食物。

“我们又多了侵略巴萨的理由，挖空他们的国库和所有厨子，”侍从说，“您说这是巴萨平常的外交标准吗？”

“我没办法这么想。”克里斯答道。

这不合情理。餐前点心不该做得这样夸张，巴萨也要留意着不给对方留下故意显示财力的印象才对，这样招待平常的外交使节并不妥当，这只能是梅西的授意，他的想法也很简单，孩子远路来了，他不想克里斯醒后饿着肚子。准备好食物送到孩子面前，至少他还能做到这些。

多亏了梅西在饭前送来的“点心”，克里斯在等到正式晚宴开始时不至于饿的发慌。接风宴竟然在天黑时才开始，他要与许多人周旋，枯燥又无趣。他的位置被安排在蒂亚戈身旁，在别人看来这是种荣耀，在克里斯看来分文不值，巴萨的大皇子是他的弟弟，坐在他身边再正常不过，也没什么可感到骄傲的。蒂亚戈言谈举止从容稳重，与他父亲哈维如出一辙。

哈维坐在桌子对面，他看上去和传闻中所说的一样老练，脸上没有多少表情，十分克制，他的眼睛很大，棱角仍未被磨光，眼神锐利，他是个出色的大臣和亲王，但克里斯仍不知道母亲看上他什么了，第一个结婚对象竟然是他——或许父亲说得对，这些都是政治婚姻；相比之下布斯克茨也没让克里斯看顺眼多少，马代奥的那份温和显然是从他这里继承来的，他统帅着巴萨的军队，但看起来却像是个安静内敛的人；而皮克与他们就不同了，他的家族一直掌握着庞大的权势，就像皇马的贝尔和罗德里格斯家，但或许力量更强，皮克身材高大，面孔也算得上端正，但考虑到他家族的权力，克里斯不禁仍认为这也是一桩政治婚姻。将这三个人都打量一番后，克里斯认为他们谁也比不上父亲。

米兰坐在梅西身旁，排列席位理应如此，而且他们仿佛也习惯这样了。米兰一直在和梅西说话，克里斯听不清他们说了什么，也尽量不去看他们，梅西的目光几次望向他，克里斯都装作没注意到。

晚宴结束后他早早回了房间，喧闹的宴会让他烦躁，回房后他匆匆洗了澡，将母亲会来探望他的允诺忘得一干二净，躺到床上就睡了。

过了一会儿，在克里斯睡着不久后，他感觉到有人坐在床畔，暖热的手轻轻捋过他的头发，抚摸他脸上的伤疤。克里斯知道只能是梅西来了，但他太困，连日赶路的疲惫、喧嚣的宴会和太多的酒让他睁不开眼睛，他想醒过来，至少确定这是现实而非梦境，可他就是睁不开眼睛，他迷糊地动了动，梅西压下他的手，以为他做了梦。

“没事了，克里斯，没事了……”

他温柔的话语将克里斯送进深沉的睡眠。克里斯在十岁之前曾许多次幻想母亲回到他身边，在睡觉前尤其喜欢这样想，自己只要乖乖睡着，母亲就会在夜色中回来，温柔地拥抱他，让他安稳地睡到天亮。那时诸如此类的幼稚幻想多的不胜枚举，早已抛却这些幻想很多年后，它们竟然在某一天成真了。

梅西在克里斯床边坐着，有一瞬间欢喜得几乎想哭出来。分别了二十年的孩子终于和他重逢，虽然只有短短一个月，但他仍是回到自己身旁了。梅西忽略他下午与自己见面时的冷淡和防备，这一刻孩子睡着，就在他面前。他本应该在许多年前就这样一直陪着他的，哄他睡着，确保他不被噩梦惊醒。

克里斯睡得很熟，里奥久久打量着他的面孔。他仍记得克里斯刚出生时的样子，他的第一个、辗转奔波后好不容易生下的孩子，那时他还被包在襁褓中，里奥还记得自己为他洗澡时的样子，克里斯不怕水，他在热热的水中紧闭着眼睛，抓着里奥的手指。

虽然情分早已磨光，但里奥还是感谢罗纳尔多把孩子健健康康养大，品行端正，又这样英勇不凡。里奥为他骄傲，但他脸上那道伤口时刻都在提醒里奥自己对他的亏欠。不仅是二十年缺失的养育和照料，他的孩子们也对他有亏欠，克里斯两次救过马代奥，想饶过安德烈，却被安德烈不知好歹刺了一剑。就算安德烈取胜心切也不应该将这一剑刺在脸上，这是明晃晃的侮辱和挑衅……安德烈，想到他里奥心头一阵烦躁，他太傲慢，惹的麻烦也太多。

里奥在孩子床边坐了很久。克里斯熟睡着，在梦中不明所以地抓住里奥的手。直到月亮高高升起、午夜即将到来时里奥才离开房间。他告诉皮克说自己睡眠不好，最近想独自睡一段，由此避免了皮克总是要奇怪他去了哪里的麻烦——里奥已经预料到自己会很多次来看这个孩子了，孩子自出生后一直与他分离，现在什么也别想阻止他们团聚。

 

抵达后的第二天没有安排，皇马众人只需休息就好。克里斯拒绝了侍从过来陪自己的建议，他知道母亲会来，于是让他们都去休息了。他在近中午时才醒，洗过澡后发现午餐已经送来了。不出所料，送到他房中的饭菜比昨天晚宴上的还丰盛，一件重样的都没有。

他吃过午餐后只过了十几分钟，梅西就来了。想必是有人通知了他。

“早上来看你，那时候你还没醒，”他走到克里斯身旁坐下，也不管他是否愿意，就握住克里斯的手，“休息的好吗？”

“都好。”

“准备的食物你还喜欢吗？”他问，“本想让人做马德里的东西给你，但怕你吃腻了，军队里吃的又简单，我就让人多准备了几样给你。”

“谢谢，都很好。”克里斯答道。他知道梅西会来看他，但对于如何对待他完全没有头绪。他不知道该如何与他相处，也没什么可说。

“还生气吗？”梅西问道。

克里斯忽然感觉有些怜悯。此刻他完全不是那个帝王梅西了，他只是个母亲，不想抛弃多年的儿子怨恨自己。

“我没有生气。”因为你们和我毫无关系。

“我会让安德烈对你道歉的，你想要什么我都会补偿你。”梅西的手碰到他脸上的伤疤。克里斯这才知道梅西所说的是否对他生气只是说安德烈划伤了他，并非指梅西抛弃他一事。自己还在自作多情回答他并未对他的抛弃生气。

“不用费心了。”克里斯答道。他很想收回手，可那样又不免幼稚。他希望梅西在这里多留一会儿，自己的话语和态度却都在赶他走。

“你在生我的气？”梅西再次问道。

他何苦问出来呢？把自己丢下一走了之，难道克里斯连生气的权力都没有？

“您认为呢？”他反问道，望着母亲的眼睛。

“你有足够的理由生气，但我希望你过得开心，尤其是在巴塞罗那，这段时间里我想让你所有事都顺心如意。”

梅西轻声回答。克里斯不知道他这样说话是出于套路还是什么，他像没注意到克里斯的挑衅态度似的，轻松抹去剑拔弩张的气氛，温和地说他希望自己在这里过得开心。

“您想怎么做就怎么做吧。”克里斯答道。这一次他到底把手收回来了，但梅西用力攥住他的手，克里斯惊诧地望着他，没想过母亲会有这样的举动，他试着摆脱，但梅西的力气并不小。

“别和我赌气，克里斯，站在我的立场上，当时我并没有第二种选择，我很愧疚，希望补偿你，我理解你对我生气甚至怨恨我，但一味赌气对我们都没好处，我关心你，在乎你，想让你开心，你不是个孩子了，别这么孩子气，不要一直拒绝我。”

克里斯无法反驳，梅西紧攥着他的手，直到他不再用力试图把手抽回来，梅西的手劲儿才松了。

“今天下午没有安排，一会儿医生会过来看看你的伤，”梅西再度开口，声音温柔如初，仿佛刚刚的一幕从未发生过，“我很担心你，早就听过你在战场上的模样，英勇归英勇，但不能总让自己受伤。”

“我只是不想被人杀掉。”克里斯答道，梅西的话语让他的态度收敛了一点，与母亲赌气会让事情变得难堪，也不会带来任何好处，无论他作何打算，他确实都不该这样孩子赌气似的固执下去，除此之外，在两人独处的此刻，克里斯发现他很难违逆梅西的话，他在十年前就知道梅西是他母亲，也一直仰慕着、思念着他，那些狠心和冷漠很难在母亲面前长时间维持。

“我不想看到你受伤，”梅西还握着他的手，“你父亲怎么说你以后的安排？什么时候把你调回马德里？”

“我们没讨论过，我应该会一直在边疆。”克里斯答道，他仍旧躲避着梅西的眼睛。

“在都城的生活更轻松，至少我不用担心你。”

“没有退路了，卡西很器重我，他们都等着我继续为他们打胜仗。”

“你又不是皇马的储君或皇子，凭什么要求你卖命？到现在竟然还不晋升你为将军，怎么好意思让你一直守边疆？”

“我喜欢这样，”克里斯回答，“我更想在边境生活，在军营里。”

“可你会受伤啊。”梅西叹道，手指摸着克里斯脸上的伤疤。

他说的是真的吗？克里斯怀疑，他是担心我的安危，还是怕皇马巴萨开战、他的骨肉自相残杀、他更加珍视的那几个孩子受到伤害？

但无论事实如何，克里斯都愿意在这短暂的瞬间里将母亲的温柔视作对他的在意。

敲门声响了，仆人通传医生来了，梅西立刻让他进来。出于一些克里斯不知道的缘由，年迈的老医生似乎很高兴见到他，还在克里斯的肩膀上拍了拍，“都长这么大了。”他放下医药箱时笑眯眯说了句。

“坐到窗户这儿来。”医生让他坐到窗边，站在克里斯对面，梅西站在克里斯身旁不挡光的一侧，跟医生一起仔细看着伤口。

“是从下向上刺的，有三个月了，你看还有办法让伤痕浅一些吗？”梅西问。

“伤到口腔了？”医生问，“张开嘴……伤口好深啊。”

克里斯抬头看了眼梅西，他的表情烦躁且不满，他在埋怨安德烈下手太重。

“还在用药吗？是什么药？”医生问。

“已经停药了，大夫说之后自行恢复就好。已经没什么可治疗的了。”

医生叹了口气，从自己的药箱中拿出一瓶药膏：“总这样满脸伤痕像什么话，你看边缘这里，”他指给梅西看，“又黑又红，就这样放着不管恢复得会更慢，伤疤颜色会更深。今天你先用这瓶药，早晚都在伤口上涂一些，药不够用，我马上再去采购，这种需要我自己配药，得再等上两个星期，但眼下这瓶也够用半个月了……”

 

马代奥和安德烈的队伍脚前脚后进了皇宫，安德烈听说马代奥也刚刚回来，人还没离开小广场，他立刻找了过去。果然他见到马代奥时，马代奥正站在车前吩咐仆人把几件行李送到自己房里。

“马代奥——”安德烈扑过去，热情地拥抱了哥哥。

“别这么用力，”马代奥抱住他，在他后背上拍了拍，望着弟弟笑了，“我刚刚听人说你也到了，正要去找你。”

“但我先来了，”安德烈笑道，“快走，我们去看看妈妈，好久没见他了。”

“你不先换换衣服、休息一下吗？”

“我不累呀，你还要先回房间吗？”安德烈问。

“那我和你一起去吧。”马代奥应道。和弟弟一起向里奥的房间走，到寝宫门口时被告知陛下不在房里，到小花园的套房去了。

“他去那里干什么？”安德烈问。

“皇马的使节来了，就住在那里。”

“我们也过去吧，”安德烈拉着马代奥向外走，“要是他们有话要谈，通报之后妈妈就会告诉我们先到一旁等着了，总要让他知道我和你都回来了。”

他兴冲冲拽着马代奥走向小花园，马代奥奇怪地发现一路上的守卫都是母亲自己护卫队中的人。

走到套房门口，通报之后马代奥以为母亲一定会让他们回去等着，但没想到他竟同意他们进去了。安德烈走在前面，进了房间后，他的脚步忽然慢了下来。

皇马的克里斯坐在床边的一把椅子上，医生在他面前查看他脸上的伤口，母亲站在克里斯身旁，也低头打量着受伤的地方。

“你们回来了，”母亲回头看了他们一眼，“坐下吧，一会儿我还有话问你们。”

两人都很诧异克里斯出现在这里，更惊讶母亲竟然叫来医生为他检查。检查的还正好是脸上的伤口，马代奥和安德烈对视一下，安德烈有些烦躁。克里斯看了他们一眼，马代奥也望着他，但安德烈直接避开他的目光，仿佛他不值得自己看上一眼似的。

 “用药的时候避免喝酒，别吃刺激性的东西，避免辛辣的食物，海鲜也不行……”医生收起药箱，一面叮嘱着。

“鱼和虾也不行了？”梅西问。

“都要避免，”医生答道，“新的药膏准备好了我会尽快送过来。”

送走了医生，里奥在克里斯身旁的椅子上坐下，向对面的两个儿子说道：“你们都认识他，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，不用我多做介绍了。这次他作为皇马的使臣出使巴萨，我想知道他脸上的伤是怎么回事。”

马代奥认为这样在外人面前谈起家事并不妥当，但母亲要求如此，他也不能反驳，何况克里斯也是当事人，母亲大概是想给他个公正的交代。

“是我不好，”听出母亲话语中的不悦，安德烈立刻乖乖认错，“我没收住手，不小心伤了他。”

他详细讲述了前因后果，让克里斯不那么反感的是他至少没像卢卡斯那样满嘴谎言。

“你能打败他？”听过他的叙述后梅西问，“你确定你打得过克里斯？”

“他忽然疏忽了，”安德烈答道，“我正好抓住那个机会。”

“平心而论，你认为你是他的对手吗？”梅西问，这次安德烈不敢答话了，“你连别人为你准备台阶下都看不出来吗？他让你一招，避免你落进自己说的大话里、被抓进皇马军营，你就捅穿他的脸来报答？”

安德烈一时呆滞，母亲忽然责备他，让他连如何答话都不知道了。马代奥更是惊讶，就算母亲要责怪安德烈，也至少要在没有外人在场的时候，看来这次母亲确实生气了。

“你弟弟刺伤了皇马的副将，出现外交事故为什么我没收到你的通报？”梅西向马代奥问。

马代奥也是一惊，忘了自己也搅在这件事里。“正因为是外交事故……我不想被人劫去信件、挑拨离间，想等到自己回都城时亲自告诉您，”马代奥说，他不善撒谎，又补充了一句：“我怕您会对安德烈生气。”

“你们认为自己做得都对，是吗？”梅西问。

马代奥和安德烈都不敢说话。

“你欠克里斯一个道歉。”梅西说。

安德烈犹豫一下，站起来走到克里斯面前。

“我很抱歉刺伤了你，你故意露出破绽给我，我应该及时收手的，我不是你的对手，如果不是你让我一招我根本打不过你，对不起。”

“没事了。”克里斯应了一声，看他一眼就移开目光，望着安德烈身后。

“你们都回去，我和克里斯还有话要说。”梅西说道，不再看两个儿子。马代奥和安德烈惊讶又困惑地对视一下，然后匆匆走了。

从没有哪一次与母亲的重逢如此不愉快，从没有哪一次他们会像刚才那样被母亲当着外人的面责怪，马代奥和安德烈走出门后脸色都很难看。

“他怎么会……在外人面前羞辱我们？”安德烈迟疑问道，又生气又委屈。

“可能因为克里斯是当事人，你伤了他，母亲想让你当面道歉。”马代奥说。他自己心中也七上八下，他知道瞒下这件事不报告给母亲会让他不悦，但他安慰自己克里斯脸上的伤或许并不严重，可亲眼见到他时才发现事实根本不像安德烈说的那么简单。

安德烈快步走开了。马代奥目送他离去，转身回到自己的房间里，也不想再见任何人。

与母亲重逢，他们本以为迎接自己的会是母亲的欢迎和嘘寒问暖，可这次竟惹来劈头盖脸的一顿责骂——这样说不确切，马代奥心事重重地关上房门，母亲没有发火，他只是面露不悦，可他很少对自己说重话，这已经十分严重了。

 

马代奥和安德烈离开房间，门关上后，梅西叹了一声：“我知道孩子们都会犯错，可我希望至少不是这种错误。”

“已经过去了。”克里斯说。梅西刚刚对那两人的态度竟让克里斯放松了许多。因为自己的关系，梅西责备了他的两个孩子，一个从小养在身边，另一个是不可一世的拜仁太子，无论母亲如何忽略过自己，至少刚刚的那一幕证实他在母亲心中并非完全没有地位。

梅西打开装药的小瓶子闻了闻，“没有药膏味，有种很淡的树叶香气……你先涂一些试试吧。”

克里斯刚要接过瓶子，梅西自己打开药瓶，用医生留下的一个小银勺挑出膏体，他站起来，让克里斯转头面向阳光这一侧，低头在他脸上轻轻涂抹着冰凉的膏体。

克里斯抬头望着他，梅西认真为他涂着药，儿时想要接近母亲的渴望再度重燃，他望着梅西，克制地注视着他的面孔。

“昨晚您来过了？”克里斯问。

“你知道？”梅西问，他笑盈盈地看了眼克里斯，继续在他脸上抹匀膏体，“你睡得好早，我还想和你说说话，可你倒睡着了。好像还做梦了，手也不安分，像要抓什么东西似的，被我按住了。昨天喝多了？”

“我喝不惯你们的酒，”克里斯说道，“本来不会醉的。”

“你不喜欢麦酒和蜂蜜酒？”梅西问，“本以为这些东西马德里的不多，想让你尝尝鲜，以后我都换成葡萄酒……”

为他涂好了药，梅西擦干净银勺，放在桌上晾着，再把瓶盖拧紧，放到床头。克里斯目不转睛地望着他做这一切。

“药放在床头了，早晚别忘了擦。能不能淡化疤痕不确定，但至少不会像现在这样边际这么难看。”

他坐回到克里斯身边，克里斯看着梅西生着薄茧的手。

“您怎么会有空过来？”克里斯问，语调仍旧克制。

“我把所有事都处理好了，明天开始就要和你们谈判了，本来我不必参加，但你一定会在场，我想陪着你。”

克里斯从未听过任何人对他说过这样的话。

“您不用这样做。”

“你在说什么，”梅西笑道， “我好不容易才能陪着你的。”

“谈判会花上很长时间，我们要讨论很多细节，非常琐碎。”具体的谈判情况克里斯不了解，但使臣谈判时他作为这次出使巴萨的领队人物一定要在场。

“那就更不能让你独自在会上呆着了。我在场还能保证巴萨人不为难你。这次的协议是双赢，我会让事情进展顺利的。”

克里斯望着地毯上厚厚的绒毛：“您花太多时间在我这里，会有人说三道四的。”

 “我管不了那么多。”梅西答道。

“可您还有其他孩子。”

“他们都长大了。”梅西说。他忽然想起这两日没和米兰聊过，有些担心，不知道他这两天课程进度怎么样，嗓子痛是不是缓解了，打算着晚上一定要去看看他。克里斯的到来竟让他暂时忽略了最疼爱的小儿子，梅西自己也感到有些不可思议。但克里斯自出生后就远离他，自己会挂心也很正常。

那天下午梅西与克里斯聊了很久。虽说不想接近母亲，不想让他扰乱自己的生活，但当晚克里斯还是失眠了。昨天他还不是这样，昨天他的心还是石头和钢铁，今天就被母亲轻易打破了，无可摧毁的硬壳轻易地为梅西碎裂了，他还没有接纳梅西，却无法再对他冷言冷语。克里斯本想伤害他的，那才是他想做的事，那也是他应该做的事，不是吗？那么多年的抛弃和忽略，他能假装这一切没发生吗？只因为母亲对他温柔、他就要对他打开心扉？

不能让他轻易得逞。即将睡去时克里斯想。自己渴望母亲的爱与陪伴二十年都得不到，梅西却能一朝一夕就获得自己的信任、依赖和原谅？没有这么容易的事。孩子气……这确实孩子气……但他宁愿自己还是军营中流血负伤时也无所惧怕的战士，也不想这样快就原谅母亲、做他听话的儿子……是父亲将他养大的，他只有父亲。

 

家宴第一次让安德烈如坐针毡。宴会规模不大，只有梅西、他的孩子和他们的父亲在场，安德烈和马代奥像两个不受欢迎的外人一样闷头不语，梅西也不对他们说话，在最开始的那句“欢迎马代奥和安德烈回家”之后，整场宴会上他就不再看他们一眼了。或许他对马代奥的态度比自己要好一些，安德烈也不知道自己从哪里看出端倪，他就是这样认为的，毕竟犯错的是自己，马代奥只是没及时禀报这件事。

米兰坐在梅西身边，梅西事无巨细地问起他这几天的生活安排，安德烈不想听，却还是一字不落地听见了。

“……皇马的使节要过上一个月才走，他们在这儿，我可能没太多时间陪你——”

皮克听着他们的对话感到奇怪，不过是马德里来了几个人，也用不上整天盯着。但里奥坚称既然是死敌来到自己的皇宫里，他们当然不能掉以轻心。巴萨和皇马的关系太微妙，有个导火索就能让两国忽然打起来，现在正在改革军队，正是巴萨军力最薄弱的时候。虽说不能整天陪着孩子们很可惜，但等到皇马人离开，也就一切恢复正常了。

皮克仍有疑虑，米兰却表示让母亲忙公事就好，他和平常一样认真上课，也按时去议事厅听大家说国事，这几天他的嗓子好了，下午的剑术和骑马都没落下，每天都在锻炼身体，不会让母亲担心。

别人说他偏爱米兰，里奥却觉得米兰根本不需要自己的过多关注，他总是很让自己放心。

“那就好，”里奥摸了摸孩子的头发，“你什么时候和塞尔吉奥去军营？”

“下星期就去，塞尔叔叔说他们到时候会练兵、演习——有一个很密集的大型演习呢，要持续上两个星期。”

“今年演习这么早就开始了？”里奥转向布斯克茨，“提前了吗？”

“没提前，还是往年的时间，你可能记糊涂了，”布斯克茨说，“我会照顾好米兰的，放心吧。”

“我都不记得了……千万装好东西，别落下什么。”里奥叮嘱道。

“我和马代奥都陪着米兰，母亲，不用担心，”蒂亚戈说道，“我们也会去，您忘了？”

确实，里奥全忘了。他脑子里只有大儿子忽然到来这件事，原本还想孩子们都回来了可以好好聚聚，但忘了每年的演习时节到了，蒂亚戈和马代奥都要参加指挥，米兰虽然不能加入，但就算只是观看也能学到很多东西。

安德烈越听越无趣。蒂亚戈和马代奥不在，自己在巴萨的时间更难打发了。母亲向来不会和他长时间呆在一起，他和母亲都习惯如此了。这次没有米兰吸引走母亲的注意力，但安德烈还是对自己能独占母亲一事不抱希望，他早知道母亲最爱的孩子不是自己，现在两个谈得来的哥哥要出门，母亲又和自己生了气……这次他到底来巴萨干什么？为什么不好好呆在拜仁呢？

他们谈起了练兵和演习。安德烈感觉到熟悉的疏远感，并且丝毫不为此觉得难过。他习惯了，在巴萨的日子就是这样，能见到母亲他当然开心，但是越长大，他外人的身份就越明显。

他知道如何排解情绪。他忘掉自己是满桌拉玛西亚人中唯一一个有拜仁血统的，他只将自己当做客人，客人来到别人家做客当然就是这幅模样，插不进他们的谈话，便听着他们聊天就好、享受此时此刻的安逸和美酒与美食就好。这样不能让他心满意足，但他没有其他办法。

在他心情极度糟糕时、在他年纪更小时，来到巴萨会让他有自取其辱的感觉。何苦要做这样的事？被母亲忽略、不被旁人重视，这是拜仁太子应该有的待遇吗？当然不是，他心知肚明，但母亲在巴萨，他不可能不来这里。去年他曾和自己赌气，不想再来巴萨，但最后还是想见母亲的渴望占了上风。从小就与母亲分离，与母亲的团聚哪怕只有片刻也好，他怎么能放弃每年只有一次的机会？

但这机会也没多大意思。食之无味，弃之可惜，可他就是放不下。如果明年不再来巴萨，母亲会想念他吗？会期盼他来吗？或者——会主动到拜仁去探望他吗？

母亲说了什么，米兰忽然笑了起来。他的笑声忽然唤醒安德烈。那不可能，他不会主动来探望自己，他有许多孩子，自己只不过是其中最遥远、最不惹人注意的一个。

 

 

 

第二十三章

 

巴萨和皇马谈判从早饭后开始。进行的这样早是梅西的提议，他说如果早些开始、每天的谈判也可以早些结束，巴萨和皇马的诸位在午后就可以放下心休息了。他如自己所承诺的那样准时出现在谈判桌上，他和克里斯在谈判期间的地位相似，他们是双方的负责人，但并不负责谈判事宜，只要在场就好。两人坐在长桌尽头，多数时都不需要开口。克里斯对谈判细节的很多事都一知半解，他也不需要知道得详细，这不是他负责的内容。但梅西听得很认真，他手中没有纸笔，但一旦提问时会就着刚刚的话题一连问出六七个问题。

蒂亚戈和几个大臣代表巴萨一方，克里斯庆幸蒂亚戈不是个讨人厌的家伙，不然每天上午都要看他的脸看上那么久，他一定会厌烦不已。

梅西和克里斯坐在长桌尽头，他偶尔会为克里斯倒满面前的小杯子，低声问他累不累、饿不饿，克里斯摇摇头说自己都好。梅西说中午时他们会一起吃饭，恍惚间克里斯将这当做常态，仿佛他这一生中的每一天母亲都是这样告诉他他们将一起吃午饭似的，但很快现实把他拉了回来。不能把现在的生活当做理所当然，他的生活是战场和军营，不是眼下偶尔的安逸和与母亲的接近。

中午时梅西和克里斯是单独用餐的，蒂亚戈以为这样的安排很正常，母亲是想要让皇马的使臣感觉到巴萨的重视。午餐地点在小花园的一处宴会厅中，梅西遣散仆人，房间里只有他们两人。

“来的路上你们走了一个月？”

克里斯点头：“带着商队，人很多，走不快。”

“带军队的话会更快一些。路程太远，太不方便，如果你们能在巴萨休息更久就好了。”

克里斯只含糊地答应一声。官方说法是他们会在巴萨停留一个月，但实际上卡西并不在意克里斯回去得晚一些，战事没开始，巴塞罗那气候更好，比马德里暖上很多，他也希望克里斯在那里多留一段时间，哪怕是两个月也没关系，但克里斯并不想这么早就告诉母亲这个消息。

“尝尝这个，我没让他们加酒，厨房还说我为难人，”仆人将蘑菇黄油蜗牛汤端上餐桌，梅西把汤推到克里斯面前，“你的饮食我都吩咐过了，辛辣、海鲜和酒精都没有，本来还想多给你做些好吃的，可连鱼虾蟹都不能吃，简直不知道该给你做什么了。你还吃得惯吗？”

克里斯点头：“都很好。”

“你喜欢什么，等你回去时我给你带上，就算装上一两辆车也没人会说什么，就当做我是在贿赂皇马的使臣好了。”

克里斯只笑了笑作为回答。他对梅西不能再冷着面孔，但也很难和他聊得热火朝天，话说回来，他本来也不习惯和别人多聊。

午饭后梅西陪他走回房间，说等他午睡后自己再过来看他。

晚饭前梅西来了，又和克里斯聊了一会儿，但克里斯仍旧没什么话可说。

接下来的几天都是如此，梅西想要接近他，克里斯却不知该如何应对，他的话少，接受起别人也很慢。过了一个星期，两人之间还是不远不近。梅西原本一直避免问他较为私人的问题，但谈话没有进展，他们的相处也没进展，他干脆也不考虑那么多了，这天中午吃饭时他向克里斯问起罗纳尔多。

“你父亲一直没结婚？”梅西切开肉排时问道。

“没有。”

“有人陪着他吗？”

“没有。”克里斯依旧简短答道。

“他说过为什么？”

“他要照顾我，”克里斯说，“他没办法在别人身上分心，也说不想再有孩子、让我被排挤。”

梅西点点头，想到自己和罗纳尔多的恋情时，几乎难以想象那是曾经的自己。他们的爱情那样短暂，匆匆到来，匆匆结束，并带来了一个孩子。梅西抬头看他，他的脸庞轮廓、下巴和耳朵依旧像出生时那样与自己十分相像。送走克里斯时，梅西以为他再也见不到这孩子了，可现在他就坐在自己面前，虽说平安，却并非完全安然无恙，脸上的伤疤边缘仍旧带着吓人的黑红色。

“他说您曾经……在怀孕时上过战场？”克里斯问道。梅西一直没有承认自己是他的孩子，克里斯无法预判如果说出“怀着我”的话梅西会有什么反应，还是选择折中的说法。

想起那时的事，梅西笑了：“确实，只有医生知道我怀孕了，战事在即，我不能藏起来，带着护具就去打仗了。我记得和你父亲缠斗了好一会儿，他还什么都不知道，忽然向我肚子上刺过来，我气坏了，一剑捅穿他的肩膀。他什么也不知道，竟然把剑向我肚子上戳，后来回到军营我还在生气……虽然危险，但现在想起来倒觉得很有趣。”

想到那时自己躺在母亲腹中、他带着自己上战场的样子，克里斯忽然有种难以言喻的感觉。此刻他与母亲十分疏远，但在他还未成型时，他与母亲亲密无间，就躺在他腹中，还险些被一无所知的父亲刺伤。

克里斯暂时放下追问更多梅西怀着自己时都发生了什么的想法，那些问题很可能会让气氛尴尬。但作为皇马的将领，他对梅西的很多事都感到好奇，刚刚已经开了头，他再问几句也没关系吧。

“您是怎么打败卡西和拉莫斯的？”克里斯问，“就是还有古蒂带兵的那次，他们怎么会输？”

“凡是认为万无一失的战事几乎都会输，你不这么想吗？”梅西问，“我很少会觉得这一仗一定会赢，总是觉得这里做的不够、那里也不够，但这样的战争多数都会赢，倒是觉得方方面面准备妥当、非赢不可时，反而会输掉，可能是如果一旦以为绝对会赢就容易让人掉以轻心，皇马的那一场大战我以为非输不可，那一战你们有人数优势，古蒂率军，卡西和拉莫斯突袭，简直是噩梦……但那一战他们太想杀掉我，把重心都放在我和我身边的队伍上，忽略了我们的埋伏和后援。”

梅西以为讲到这里就足够了，但克里斯十分感兴趣，眼睛还盯在梅西身上，期待他继续说下去，他也打了许多仗，会对此好奇也正常。梅西讲述当时的情景，那时巴萨分了好几批轮番冲上战场，卡西和拉莫斯包围了他，以为除掉他就除掉了最大的麻烦，但巴萨方面还有普约尔坐镇，佩德罗和比利亚分别率领另外两只队伍，在普约尔出兵后计算好时间、从皇马身后包抄。

克里斯问梅西他自己对这一战的感觉时，梅西却想不起什么了。他只记得身旁都是白衣服的人，自己手上的盾牌插满了远处近处射来的箭，没挡住的箭也有好几只，他现在也忘了伤到什么地方了，只一心想着不能死在皇马人手里，拉莫斯和卡西一起对付他，后来他抓住了拉莫斯当人质和挡箭牌，战事再度有了转机。

“如果不是卡西舍不得让他死，那一战把我们一起乱箭射死也就算了。”梅西答道。

塞满拌了奶油培根、肉丁和苹果丁的烤鹅端了上来，梅西示意把那道菜放在克里斯面前。但克里斯仍旧好奇地望着他，还想问什么似的。

“先吃东西，你还想知道什么，我都告诉你。”梅西笑道。

克里斯尝了口烤鹅和里面鲜嫩的馅料，菜肴味道鲜美，如果是平常，他早就专心品尝食物把其他事都丢到一旁了，但这次他吃了两口就又问道：“和劳尔交手的最后一次呢？他怎么会输？”

“那一仗我们势均力敌，双方谁输谁赢很难判断，战事胶着，我们断断续续打了好多天，大家都睡在泥坑里，谁也不知道这样拖下去要等到什么时候才能结束。后来我和比利亚分别从两边把他们的军队引走，我们先和皇马军打，没多久就假装落败，把他们引开，普约尔带兵从中间杀进去。我们把他们的军队数次引走，皇马的队伍东奔西跑……”梅西停了一下，“你一定早就知道这些事了，怎么还问我？”

克里斯搅了搅汤，“我都是从战事记录上看到的，但你当时在那里，听到你说出来感觉不一样。”

他的话有一半是真的，另一半是听到梅西说道在战场上的事，他会不自觉为母亲感到骄傲，这让他心情舒畅——即使前一天他还在努力想要和他拉开距离。

“你没问过你父亲吗？我们那时也打了好多场，”梅西笑道，想起多年前的时光，笑容也更温柔了，“他可不好对付，第一次和他交手就吓了我一跳，完全不明白皇马哪里冒出来这么能打的一个将军，很少人在单打独斗时能打得过我，显然你父亲也是这么想自己的，于是我们一遇到就不要命地打起来，每次两个人都会受伤，然后下一次再不要命地冲上去打，不分胜负就不罢休。”

“但多数时候还是您赢了，父亲说过，”克里斯说道，话语中不无敬佩，“而且他还比您年长两岁。”

“他上战场的时间比我早，一开始我确实打得很吃力，但没多久就适应了……”

克里斯知道，父亲说梅西在战场上有如神助，明明比自己矮小瘦弱，打起仗来却从没露出惧色，比年长的对手更让父亲头疼。

“你在里斯本也打了许多胜仗，你的战争经验不比我少，”梅西说道，“虽然让你打了那么多仗我很心疼，但我还是为你骄傲，皇马在里斯本获得的半数土地都有你的功劳。”

“可事实和它听起来如何并不一样，”克里斯答道，“打了胜仗很风光，但我从来都不能为胜仗高兴。每一仗都有许多人死去，您可以说我这种想法都是没用的心软，但我就是不能对不停有人死去这件事无动于衷，甚至赢了我也没多高兴，顶多是知道这一仗的人没白死、血没白流罢了……我没办法为战争开心。”

梅西认真听着他的话，问道：“那什么能让你开心？”

他问道了克里斯心上。

“我不知道。”克里斯与梅西对视，他问出了没有人知道答案的问题。好久之前克里斯就不知道什么能让他开心，仿佛他的生活中不存在这一选项，从孩童时代开始，生活中就没有多少色彩，能让他快乐的东西少之又少，他就像是根本不会开怀大笑一样。他曾有过愿望，但愿望不会成真，于是他学会了不再奢望，他的动力只是每日的练兵和时不时到来的战争，他的动力就是他的身份，他有事做，但没有人要求他要快乐。

他们对望的时间很长，他眼中的关切让克里斯有种灼烧的感觉。他转开视线看盘中的食物，梅西好一会儿都没动刀叉。

“我希望你开心，希望你快乐，”过了一会儿梅西说道，“在皇马你要上战场、要带兵，但在巴萨你什么都不用做，只要过得开心就好。我会确保你得到想要的一切。”

克里斯以一句“谢谢”回复了母亲。他耐心听母亲说完，心中为这句让人难忘的话感慨片刻，但不抱希望。母亲无法给他一切，母亲甚至都不愿意承认他，何来的“一切”？他的话语中哪一次承认了自己是他的孩子？

 

安德烈抵达的当日，母亲没再和他单独见面，也没再说过话。晚宴索然无味，安德烈感觉到的只有被忽视和排除在外。他没有就此气馁，晚上他去母亲的寝宫，想好了一套道歉的说辞，仆人却在通报后告诉他陛下累了，让他早些回去歇息。

安德烈知道自己在母亲心中比不上米兰，懂事后他一直避免在母亲身上抱任何会让自己失望的念头，这次他好不容易打定主意来见母亲，却吃了闭门羹。母亲甚至都不肯用已经睡了来当做借口，直接告诉安德烈他“累了”，这和“不想见他”几乎是同一句话。

第二天安德烈没再去找里奥。母亲不想见他，他若再不知好歹地出现在母亲面前只能让母亲心烦，他仍旧不会原谅自己。安德烈知道自己该怎么做，他应该乖乖地呆在房间里，闭门不出。

在房间里呆坐，安德烈并非顺从地在这里等待，他心中烦躁，委屈，感觉荒唐和无能为力。

他是拜仁的太子，在拜仁没有人能让他乖乖在房里禁足（而且还是自己主动却被迫地禁足）。他很少犯下需要被惩罚的大错，就算他做错了，父亲的责怪和教育也十分直接，他痛痛快快地指出自己哪里做的不好，安德烈若不同意就和他争辩几句，但多数时候仍旧是父亲说的在理，他固执上一阵子，也就乖乖听话了。可母亲和父亲不同，他很少见到母亲，不知道他会如何看待自己的错误、不知道他会如何反应，他甚至都不了解母亲，这次忽然被责怪、吃了闭门羹，让安德烈委屈又不知所措。

他不知道该怎么做，于是只在房间里等着。若母亲想见他了，他再出门。不然他又出去做什么呢？母亲生他的气，他没心情和蒂亚戈、马代奥聚在一起，而且他们也马上就要去军营了。他不是小孩子了，不能再像小时候那样在巴萨的皇宫中跑来跑去……来巴萨为了探望母亲，但巴萨的记忆里有一半以上都是他在皇宫中玩，独自一人，或与蒂亚戈和马代奥在一起，与母亲相处的时间简直可以用稀少珍贵来形容。他有米兰，怎么会要你？

他跌坐在椅子上，一阵恼人的头痛伴随着战栗袭来。他习惯了将情绪埋起来、对一切负面的感觉视而不见，可一旦发火就难以控制。

他想起小时候的自己，现在和那时没有多少不同。安德烈来到巴萨却发现母亲并没有时间陪伴自己，母亲哄哄他，抱着他和他聊一会儿，但用不上多久母亲就会放下自己，因为米兰还小，离不开他的照顾，后来米兰长大了，但母亲仍旧一颗心都扑在他身上。

这就是为什么他永远不会喜欢那个弟弟。他聪明伶俐，但让安德烈厌恶至极。蒂亚戈和马代奥从不曾这样抢走母亲对他的爱，可米兰不一样。

一年又一年，他来到巴萨，从最开始的不适应，到逐渐习惯母亲的忽略，到现在对这一切习以为常。他争不过米兰，于是他识趣地不去争抢，也懒得做些什么给米兰添堵，只想与母亲见面时能至少愉快地度过几个星期，即便他牵挂着米兰，自己也只要和他好好相处一段时日就够了。他不奢望什么，母亲的宠爱已经全然没有希望，但他希望至少做些什么，让母亲对自己的喜爱多上几分，让母亲更关注自己……

他原本已经不像小时候那样在乎这些了。他放弃希望，不去争母亲的注意力，甚至有意避开母亲偶尔的关心，那些关心让他感觉突兀、不适应，甚至像尖刀一样让他害怕被刺伤。他和母亲不深不浅地相处着，同他说笑，度过一段时日后再回拜仁，这一年也就这样结束了。

这一年里母亲两次对他生气。这是十五年来都不曾发生的事。

头脑发晕地坐在椅子上时，安德烈开始认真思考明年不要再来巴萨了。他什么也得不到，连一点慰藉也得不到。忽然认清这一点，安德烈有种强烈的荒唐感，自己不是早就知道母亲并不在乎他吗？为什么还要每年都跑到这里来呢？自己来或不来都对母亲没有影响……甚至对安德烈自己也没有影响了。他无法从母亲身上得到慰藉，那么拜仁到巴萨的漫长路途就只是一趟费时费力的、没必要的旅程。

中午时安德烈的情绪恢复了不少。从小他就开始面对失望、被忽略和被抛弃的种种情绪，身体和大脑已经知道该如何调节了。他没收到母亲叫他去吃午餐的通知，自己在房中吃了。饭菜还算丰盛，但也只是看一眼就知道只是平常水准的用餐招待安排，母亲很可能都不知道他吃的是什么。榛果烤鹌鹑，香料羊排，蜂蜜梨汤，坚果燕麦面包，鳗鱼派，外加一份茶。

母亲忘了为他准备拜仁的食物了吗？还是故意忽略了？他知道自己吃不惯巴萨的东西……或许是这次忘记了。

吃过饭，安德烈的头痛缓解了很多。下午时他睡了一觉，醒来发现蒂亚戈和马代奥在自己身旁坐着，正在低声聊天，怕吵醒了他。

“你醒了，”见他醒来，蒂亚戈握了下他的手，“我上午都在和皇马谈判，中午还和他们一起吃饭，刚有空过来。马代奥去军营帮忙准备演习，我们刚回来就来看你了。”

见到他们，安德烈恢复了他平常那幅什么也不在意的模样。

“还以为你们忘了还有我这么个人呢，”他躺在床上伸懒腰，“你们下午没事了？”

“只有今天下午有空了，”马代奥答道，“虽然下礼拜才开始演习，但有很多事要准备，蒂亚戈每天上午还要应付皇马的使臣。”

“我来的太不凑巧了。”安德烈笑道。心中却在想明年确实不要再来了。

马代奥赶快安慰他，自己和蒂亚戈虽然会很快去军营，但母亲还在皇宫里，他最近没什么可忙，也就是每天见见皇马的人。

安德烈不做声地听着，母亲忙或不忙都不会来探望自己，就好像他没有这个儿子似的。果然明年自己应该常年呆在军营里……还是继续打仗吧，维也纳不出击他也想侵略他们。在战场上随随便便杀人比来巴萨受气好多了。

见安德烈不说话，马代奥又劝慰起来，说就算母亲一时生气也没关系，只要承认错误就好了，不用提心吊胆。他还说自己昨天晚上去母亲的寝宫道歉，母亲说了他几句就算完事了。安德烈几乎想冷笑一声，母亲还把自己当做他的孩子吗？确实，马代奥犯的错比自己轻多了，他只是没告诉母亲这件事，而自己用剑捅花了皇马那家伙的脸，可就算如此，母亲也不至于这样区别对待他的孩子们，马代奥昨晚去见母亲就获得了原谅，自己就要吃闭门羹——拜仁的血统是多不值钱？母亲至于这样看轻他吗？

很好，这确实是巴萨和母亲对待他的方式，他永远都是个外人……什么时候开始进攻维也纳比较好？大概会花上多久？两年能抢来多少领土？能杀死多少人？为什么自己没有勇气现在就启程回拜仁、把这一切都抛在身后？

“走吧，我们出去转转，我带你去看你上次送我的马，”蒂亚戈拉着安德烈起来，带他出门去散心，“我们从国外引进了一种战马，以为这种就是最好的了，但和你送我的根本比不了……”

两人拉着安德烈出门，安德烈胃里的午餐让他很不舒服，不知为什么他觉得那些东西在胃里越来越冷，让他很想干干净净地全吐出去。

 

梅西为皮克、哈维和布斯克茨都安排了满满的日程。晚上回到宫中后，如果梅西不说，他们很少主动过问君王今天都做什么了，如果他们开口询问，一定是对某一件事的具体提问。孩子们更加不会越界去管母亲在忙什么，梅西有足够的时间陪克里斯。在那天午饭后克里斯终于开始愿意和他聊天了，梅西欣喜不已，下午时将准备了好几天的礼物送给克里斯，克里斯接受了。之后的几天两人比从前聊得更多些，午饭后梅西陪克里斯回房间，和他聊一会儿后再回去午睡。

一天下午，梅西带着自己的护卫队和克里斯一起去打猎。克里斯的生活中没多少乐趣，这几天午饭时与母亲的长谈让他心情很好，他也很愿意和母亲一起出门。梅西擅长带兵，也是个出色的猎手，克里斯不擅打猎，但梅西稍微教教他，他就很快领悟了，那天下午他们打到了一只鹿、两只兔子和一只不知从什么地方跑来的狼，他们花费了好半天的功夫才追到那只狼，后来又打到了一只不算大的野猪。

那天梅西让随从带了烤架和调料，他带了厨子，但还是亲自剥皮、串肉，做东西给儿子吃。

“你没做过饭，对吧？”梅西看着他剥鹿皮时不娴熟的手法笑道：“先把这里割开，从下向上剥。”

克里斯按照他所说的试了一下，果然剥起来容易了许多。

“可您也不会有很多机会做饭吧？”他问。

“确实没多少，但我常打猎，还嫌别人手脚慢，什么都自己做，自然就熟练了。”克里斯剥掉鹿皮，把切碎的部分洗干净，放进一个装着深色汤汁的桶里，那里面还放着最开始他自己剥掉的兔子肉，处理小动物他动作还熟练些。

“这里面是什么？”克里斯问。

梅西看了眼小桶，“是宫里熬的调味汁，我们要在外面做饭肯定拿不了太多东西，先用调味汁泡一会儿，烤起来入味也快，另外还带了蘸料和调味料，不用担心烤好的东西没味道了。”

守卫们搭好架子、生起火后，多数肉也都在调味汁里泡好了，梅西带着克里斯在附近走了走，摘到了几个苹果，把它们洗干净后和带来的草莓、桃子一起塞进野猪的肚子里，等待的时候梅西拿出从宫里带来的点心和克里斯一边等一边吃，克里斯很喜欢野外的环境，他放松地和母亲聊着，不像平常那样紧绷了。

“你平常不打猎吗？”梅西问。

他们坐在篝火旁，吃着香气四溢的烤鹿肉和野猪肉一面聊着天。

“很少，我几乎记不起来了。小时候跟我爸去过，但他也不爱打猎。”

“你们都喜欢整天闷在军营里，就算休息也是呆在房间里睡觉。”梅西笑道。

克里斯点点头：“我不喜欢娱乐活动，无论是做什么。顶多我会陪小狼玩一会儿，带他到远处去转转。”

“打仗辛苦，带兵也辛苦，为什么不让自己过得高兴些？”

“从没有这些想法，”克里斯答道，“我需要管理军队，这是我要做的事，把要做的事做好就够了。”

“你自己的生活呢？”

“我没有自己的生活。”

“都没有想做的事吗？在你的职位之外，在国家想让你做的事情之外？”梅西问。

克里斯明知道答案是“没有”，但他还是又重新想了一次，答案没变。

“没有。”

“怎么会这样。”梅西说了句。

克里斯并不奇怪事情变成这样。他自己的人生原本就和别人不同，他想的也不一样，他一直没有朋友，小时候与其他同龄孩子的交集只是打架和冲突，后来他进了军队，无名的怒火在那里得到了发泄，又在经历战场的血腥与残酷后被浇灭了。他没有热情，没有动力，只是不得不做的事，他会就这样一直做下去，直到年老时死去，就这样过完一生。

但他曾有过想要的东西。他记得马丁率领援军赶到战场的那次，他许诺自己会成为将军，成为皇马未来的主帅，那时他问自己想要什么，克里斯没答话，他想要的只有母亲，这是不可能成真的愿望。

现在母亲在这里，但他们只是短暂相处一段时间罢了。他必须提醒自己，离开巴萨后他仍旧是那个私生子，母亲没有承认他，他缺失的东西一样也没找回来，他不能把现在的快乐和满足当做理所当然，他仍旧是皇马的将领，母亲仍旧是巴萨的帝王，他们是敌人。克里斯所能做的只有率军攻打巴萨或抵抗他们的袭击，他和巴萨或母亲再没有更多交集。不能抱有希望，这一切都不属于他。

他不能变成皇马的叛徒，不能留在巴萨、留在母亲身边，他不是叛徒，他只为皇马作战。他更不可能无所事事地留在巴萨，只留下梅西的孩子这一个身份。何况他父亲还在皇马。

他的人生只属于军队和战场，这想法早已成型，无可更改。从小因为父亲的熏陶他就渴望成为战士，在十岁那年见过母亲后，他更坚定了一辈子在军营生活的想法。母亲是无人能敌的将领，他要像他那样出色。

“我希望你放松些，”梅西递给他一大杯果茶，克里斯不能喝酒，两人以茶代酒，在火旁喝着，“总是紧绷着太累了，也不利于出战，对你的精神和身体都不好。我希望你快乐。”

“我也是这样希望的，”克里斯答道，向梅西微笑，“现在我感觉很好。”

天色已晚，梅西眼中映着火焰，克里斯的这句话让他也放松下来了。过了快两个星期，孩子终于开始接受他了。

吃过东西后他们在原地休息了一会儿，回到皇宫后梅西把克里斯送回房间。

“今天过得开心吗？”

克里斯点头，微笑着回应了母亲。

“我希望你每天都开心。”梅西的手捋过他的头发，似乎想亲吻儿子之后再离开，但像是怕克里斯会抵触似的，转瞬间他向后退去，手也松开了，但他仍旧微笑着。

“忙了一整天了，你好好休息，想要什么就告诉我，”他在克里斯手上轻轻握了一下，“晚安。”

“晚安。”克里斯答道，他目送梅西走出房门，这次梅西再回头时，克里斯忍不住对他笑了。他并非刻意，只是见到母亲感觉很开心。

 

“您这些天很忙对吗？”

晚上里奥来看米兰时，米兰问道。

“你是怎么看出来的？”里奥随口问道，他正在看米兰最近在读的东西，都是议事厅里的国事讨论记录的备案。

米兰吐了下舌头笑了，他还是孩子，笑起来很甜。

“因为您平常总是陪着我呀。”

里奥笑了，在他脸上亲了一下：“但我还有很多事，不能总是陪着米兰。”

“我知道，我想告诉您别累坏身体，您要是累着了，我会很担心的。”米兰紧挨着里奥坐在他身旁，煞有介事地说。

里奥用手指梳理米兰的头发，即将和米兰分离半个月，他现在就舍不得他走了。

“谢谢你记挂我，但你在军营要照顾好自己，别让我为你担心。不要给塞尔叔叔添麻烦，也不要让蒂亚戈和马代奥头疼。”

“不会的，我在该懂事的时候很懂事的。”米兰说道。

“是啊，你在应该调皮的时候也很调皮，”里奥笑了，把孩子搂进怀里，“记得每天锻炼，别偷懒，不许受伤，无论做什么都要小心。”

“我会记住的，我一直都在锻炼，很快就会有肌肉了，不信您看。”米兰拉开袖子给里奥看他的胳膊，那上面有一块擦伤，是两天前练剑摔倒时留下的。虽说叮嘱他不要受伤，但里奥自己也知道这不可能。

“半个月我就回来了，很快的，”米兰说道，“到那时候皇马的使臣还没走呢……他们每天都穿着皇马的衣服，是不是？每次看到他们都觉得特别显眼。”

“因为他们是马德里人，当然要穿皇马的衣服。”

“这次做他们首领的那个人，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，他看起来年纪和蒂亚戈差不多，他真的打过那么多仗吗？和里斯本打了快十年？”

“是真的，”里奥答道，“他比蒂亚戈大两岁。”

“马代奥还和他交过手呢，”米兰琢磨着，“他看起来就是很厉害的人，我都知道我现在打不过他。”

“你比他小了十岁，就算要比也没有这样比的。”里奥说。

“您见过他打仗是什么样吗？传闻中都说没有人能胜得过他。”米兰仰着头问。

“我没见过，所以不清楚，但你听过他的名声，他在军营里过了好多年才有今天。”

“他就像您一样——”米兰说道，“人们也是这样说您的，就是您也在他这个年纪的时候，大家都说没人能打败你们。”

“或许是吧。”里奥笑道。

“再过十年的话，我能赢过他吗？”米兰问。

“我不清楚，对你来说能不能打败他不重要，你要做好巴萨的太子，不要争强好胜地想着能不能赢过这个、赢过那个。在战场上你是统帅军队的人。”

“好的，妈妈，我记住了。”米兰搂住他的脖子。

米兰明事理，他如果说记住了就不会再犯错。里奥和他聊了一会儿，等到他睡着后才回寝宫。离开时里奥想到刚刚米兰问起的问题，与皇马的和平协议有必要尽可能延长，他不想知道哪个孩子更优秀，只盼望他们不要自相残杀。想到这里他心头又是一沉：自相残杀已经发生了，安德烈第一个动了手。

 

里奥并没忘记安德烈还在巴萨。他每次见到克里斯就会看到他脸上的伤疤，见到伤疤就会想到这是安德烈的所作所为。这让梅西很难轻易原谅安德烈。他甚至责怪自己，如果不是自己那时去了军营，安德烈就不会跟去，也就不会和克里斯相遇了。

连续一整个星期，里奥都只在几次晚饭时见到安德烈。他恭顺又谦卑，模样甚至有些可怜。一天晚餐后里奥注意到他瘦了很多，脸颊上的肉都少了。那天晚饭后他叫住安德烈，两人留在餐厅里。

“你是不是瘦了？”里奥问。

安德烈拘谨地坐在椅子上，“好像是。”

“这几天我一直没去看你，因为还在生你的气。我没想到你会做出那样的事。”

“是我错了，妈妈，我不该在他故意让我的时候下狠手，我太好胜了，希望您别再生我的气，我知道错了。”

安德烈说道。他看上去状态不对，像是心不在焉却又不是，他的眼睛不像是哭过，状态上却像是哭得脱水后的人，他神态迷糊，却也让人感觉十分清醒，甚至还有些绝望的感觉。

“你怎么了？病了？”里奥问，“过来。”

安德烈从自己的位子上站起来走过去，里奥注意到他脸色有些发白。

“我没有生病。”他答道。

里奥摸了摸他的额头，稍有些发热。

“你怪我生你的气了？怎么还病了？”

“我没事，妈妈，”安德烈答道，抓住里奥的手，“您不要再生我的气，我知道我做错了……那天晚上我来找您，但您不肯见我，我也不敢再来打扰，怕您不想见我，我都很少出门，就是不想让你看见我、惹您生气……别再生我的气了，好吗？妈妈，我知道错了。”

他的样子有些恍惚。这倒并非装出来的。蒂亚戈和马代奥忙碌军营的事，这些天安德烈一直独自一人在房间里，母亲不传唤他他便不敢去找母亲，只偶尔在晚餐时和他见面，除了问安也说不上话。他度过了绝望又纠结的几天，他甚至想直接回拜仁去，这样被人抛弃一般留在巴萨有什么好处，虽说原定计划要在这里住上一个月，但他现在一天也待不下去了。他想回家，却又害怕母亲为他的忽然告辞生气，不知如何是好，这几天他的状态越来越差。

见到他不知所措又焦急的样子，里奥才想到安德烈也不过十五岁，他还没长大，当然会犯错。这个孩子没养在身边，这次他大老远地来见自己，自己却一直把他丢在房间里不管不问，就算是惩罚也足够了。

“我不生气了，安德烈，但你病了呀，你是怎么了？”里奥让他在自己宽大的椅子上坐下，他搂着孩子，摸了摸他的额头，“你生病了，我让医生来给你看看，千万要告诉医生实话，好吗？这样他才能给你开合适的药，你才能赶快好起来。”

“你真不生气了吗，妈妈？”

“不生气了的，安德烈，真的，走吧，我们回去。”

他带安德烈回房间，医生来看过后给他开了几幅药，说现在只是低烧，他身上还有些伤寒的症状，按时吃药，过几天就好了。

吃过药后，安德烈躺在床上迷迷糊糊睡了。睡觉时他握着梅西的手不松开，梅西在床边坐着，直到他睡着后才离开。

 


	4. 24-32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 真人无关  
> 足球同人，架空，各种拉郎  
> CP：哈梅、C梅、布梅、猪梅、皮梅  
> 以及涉及到一些孩子们长大后的戏份  
> 各种狗血、各种虐  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

 

第二十四章

 

克里斯在巴萨住了三个星期后，收到信使从马德里送来的信件。马丁代母亲询问了协约的谈判进展，并说如果在巴萨住得顺利也安全的话，希望克里斯多在那里住一段时间，观察巴萨的动向，尽可能获得些有价值的情报。

“返回马德里的路程遥远，耗时耗力，总归要休息好再动身，”马丁在信中说道，“探听好巴萨的态度，他们在军事、经济和政治上的优势和短板，还有所有有价值的信息——不是让你做间谍，但你观察细致，肯定能看出些什么。

另外有一件事想要告诉你，阿尔芭有身孕了，比我想象得更快，我现在一步也不想离开她和孩子。原本我盼望我和她能早些有后代，这会让我和贝尔家的联结更紧密，我的储君地位也更稳固，但知道她怀孕的时候我高兴极了，什么联结、什么利益，全都抛到一边了，只希望她和孩子平安。我最近一直心情很好，身边的事也顺利，做什么都有动力，想起来时觉得奇怪，身后多了一个妻子和孩子，却感觉像有一整个国家站在你背后。没结婚、没做父亲是不知道这种感觉的，什么时候你也能体会到就好了。

你现在人在巴萨，但别忘了我们的萨洛梅。我猜你根本没给萨洛梅写信，赶快写封信给她（这是命令），说不定等你回来之后我就能期待你和她的婚约了。想想吧，克里斯，那可是罗德里格斯家，如果你没和萨洛梅结婚，我会非常失望，如果萨洛梅落进卢卡斯或塞尔吉奥、马尔科手里，我恐怕没办法原谅你。”

看过信后，克里斯果然拿起笔给萨洛梅写信了。但和马丁期盼的不同，克里斯没在信中诉说绵绵情意，他婉转地建议萨洛梅对未来要深层次多方面考虑，不要被人利用，他的措辞十分小心，他和萨洛梅并非密友，克里斯谨慎地让信件不流露出说教的语气。一想到萨洛梅那样单纯可爱的姑娘会被心怀不轨的人骗到手，克里斯就感觉一阵反胃。

他不可能去诓骗萨洛梅，马丁如果为此对克里斯失望或“没办法原谅”也只好由得他。就好像他能找到比我更合适的未来主帅似的，克里斯想。他叠好给萨洛梅的信，然后才动笔给马丁写。恭喜他有了孩子，并说恋爱一事就算着急也没用，他可以做任何事，但恋爱和结婚不在他擅长的范围内，他宁愿在沙场征战。并劝马丁在这件事上动动其他脑筋，不要在自己身上打主意，如果不能拉拢罗德里格斯，干脆掌权的谁也别想和他们走近，让罗德里格斯和没有威胁的人家联姻。

写好两封信后，克里斯也给父亲写了一封。告诉他自己在巴萨得到了很好的照顾，与梅西相处得也顺利。他写的简短，许多话不能在信中说，只能等到回家后再告诉父亲。

一口气写完三封信，克里斯想着是否还有什么内容忘了加上去。他正拿着笔回想，这时敲门声响了，没有别人，是梅西来探望他了。

“上午好。”克里斯站起来对母亲说道。梅西示意他坐下，自己坐在桌旁的椅子上。

 “你写了好多信，”梅西看着桌上的纸说，“我听说早上马德里的信使来了，没想到你这么快就写好了回信。这是给一个人还是好几个人的？”

“三个人，”克里斯答道，“一封是给马丁的回信，另外的给我父亲和一个女孩。”

“你有恋人了？”梅西望着他笑道，“上次见你你还没有婚约，这么快就定下来了？”

“不是，我只是告诉她别被人利用，我不可能和她结婚。”

梅西看起来有些疑惑，“是谁啊？”

“萨洛梅·罗德里格斯，是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯的女儿。”

“我听过她，”梅西说，“伊比利亚半岛最漂亮的姑娘，为什么你说你不可能和她结婚？另有意中人了？”

“没有，我只是不想结婚。”

梅西觉得这话听着耳熟，几天前蒂亚戈也这样说过。他想给蒂亚戈安排婚事，蒂亚戈却说现在国事太多，忙不过来，想再等上几年。梅西不明白他有什么可忙不过来的，自己还不是十九岁就登基、结婚了？什么也没耽误，孩子们倒推三阻四，他们都懒得在感情上花心思。

但克里斯肯定不用为感情发愁，他是皇马这一代最优秀的将士，会有好多人愿意和他在一起，也用不着他为感情费心，等时候到了，事情自然水到渠成。

克里斯却不以为然。

“我不确定会不会有人愿意和我在一起，”他答道，许多天以来第一次谈起这个话题，“我是私生子，生活算不得顺利。如果不是为皇马打了七年的仗、抢来许多领土，我现在根本不能站在您面前。”

梅西思附着他的话，“如果你出身正常，按照你的军功，早应该是将军了。”

“我还要再做上四五年的副将，我已经做好心理准备了，只是不能晋升，有什么大不了。”克里斯笑道。

克里斯与梅西比刚来时亲近了许多，但他仍旧不是个话多的人，梅西对他的生活所知甚少，他能感觉到克里斯并不喜欢自己这些年的生活，也从没谈起过。

“我们出去走走吧，”梅西提议，“天气好，别呆在屋子里了。”克里斯放好信件，和他一起出去了。两人向着湖边走，克里斯跟在梅西身旁。走了一会儿，两人在湖畔停下，水面被微风吹拂，闪亮亮的，梅西看了一会儿水波，忽然问道：“你十岁的时候为什么会忽然跑来看我？”

克里斯对这问题很惊讶，他想了想答道，“要说为什么会来，和之前我打的一架有关……那天我和很多孩子打起来了，他们人多，我没打过，挺惨烈的一天。”

克里斯像讲起别人的故事似的说了起来，在婚礼上见过母亲之后，十岁之前遭受的冷眼和痛苦仿佛都被冰冻，他不去想，认为它们无关紧要，不值得回忆，这次对母亲讲述起来，克里斯才惊讶地发现原来整个童年过得那样糟糕。而军营里的日子也没舒坦到哪去，与童年相比没有多大改善，这样一来，他竟一直不知道安逸美好的日子是什么样的，休息时回到马德里暂住他也只觉得无聊，直到现在来到巴萨，有母亲每天陪着，他才放松下来。在这之前他不知道生活还有这样轻松美好的一面。

“不想成家和这些有关系，是吗？”他说完后梅西问道，“你也不想要孩子。”

“我总是觉得孩子的生活不会容易，虽然不至于像我那样，但我就是想象不出孩子快乐的样子。多数事我都相信我能做到，但孩子绝对不行，至少现在不行。我不想要，不能养，连想都不愿意想。”

“我没给你好的影响。”梅西叹道。如果不是自己抛弃他，他可能过着正常得多的生活，也不会有这样的想法。

“事情到我这一步已经够复杂了，不能再继续复杂下去。我们现在相处很愉快，但以后的见面机会还是很少，说不定还是作为敌人。”克里斯说。

“我不想作为敌人和你见面，所以我们的和平协议延长到了四年，只要还有一点希望，我都会继续延长它。”梅西说。

但事情不会总是如人所愿。克里斯很清楚。和平协议建立在没有冲突的基础上，只要发生一点风吹草动，只要皇马认为自己粮草充足、军队适合出战，他们会抓住一切机会进攻。马丁虽然是太子，但他功绩不多，地位不稳，他渴望战争，整个皇马都在渴望战争——除了他们这些要亲自上战场打仗的人，对他们来说，那不过是不得不做的事罢了。

“您要留心边境，”克里斯说，“我不是在说玩笑话，只要发生冲突，战争一定会开始——而只要皇马想进攻，就一定会发生冲突。”

梅西望着他好久，忽然间声音低下来，期盼的笑容中带着明知不可能的无望，“可以把你留在这里吗？把你扣押在巴萨，变成我们的人质，就算战争开始也不用和你变成敌人。”

“您知道那不可能，这会变成皇马另一个发动战争的借口。何况我是皇马的副将，为皇马带兵是我必须做的事。”克里斯轻声答道，梅西望着他笑了，他确实为这个孩子骄傲。

梅西虽然笑着，眼中却十分忧伤，克里斯握住他的手，在母亲脸上吻了一下。来到巴萨之后这还是他第一次吻梅西，之前梅西曾想在道晚安时吻他，但担心克里斯不想和他亲近于是都作罢了，这次他主动亲吻自己，梅西刚刚还忧愁的笑容宽慰起来，并抬手理了理克里斯的头发。

 

安德烈对母亲发现自己生病那一晚的记忆很模糊。他记得医生为自己开了药，但他不想吃，他反复问母亲是不是不生气了、是不是原谅自己了，梅西回答说已经原谅他之后，他还是魔障似的继续问，真的吗，妈妈你没有骗我吗。

第二天早上醒来时他努力回忆前一晚，记得自己像个病人和孩子一样一直缠着母亲说话，吃了药后梅西哄着他躺下，他攥着母亲的手不肯松开。一整夜他都在做噩梦，在梦中变成了四五岁时的自己，被许多挥着黑色翅膀的鸟追逐，它们啄得他头破血流，他呼喊求救，却没人听见自己。他在梦里哭了起来，一直哭得醒过来才发现这只是梦。

望着窗帘里透过的光线，安德烈抹了把脸，发现眼睛竟真的湿润了。他抹掉眼泪，为自己的孩子气感到惊讶。翻过身来平躺在床上，他缓缓呼吸几次，记起母亲已经原谅自己，不禁感到浑身轻松。他揉了揉头发，心有余悸地想着这件事终于结束了。

洗过澡后换上衣服，安德烈贴在镜子前打量自己，他的眼睛和鼻子都有些像梅西，但这几年越长也越有些像父亲了，终归还是不及马代奥与母亲那样相似。或许是因为他长得更像妈妈、所以自己才更喜欢他的？安德烈梳头发时想。反正马代奥是他最喜欢的一个兄弟，他和自己年龄最接近，性格也好。

想到这里，他才忽然记起蒂亚戈和马代奥从军营回来的事，那就意味着米兰也会一起回来，这下更不用指望和母亲多待一分半秒了，有了那小混蛋，母亲谁也注意不到了。

那天午饭后母亲来了，询问他是否有好转，和他聊了好一会儿，并叮嘱他要多出去走动，不要总是闷在房间里。

母亲和他聊过后就离开了，他向来不会花很多时间在安德烈身上，安德烈也习惯了。他按时吃了药，下午时便如在拜仁皇宫中一般随意走着，第二天他离开皇宫去城市里逛了逛，偶尔也去狩猎场走走。

风寒彻底痊愈的一天下午，安德烈本想去藏书室找地图和书，想着如何一劳永逸地拿下维也纳，但路上风暖，空气也懒洋洋的，进攻维也纳不急于一时，他在路上停下，转头去了湖边。刚到湖边时他就看见母亲和皇马的克里斯站在那里，安德烈知道母亲最近总花时间在皇马的那家伙身上，但没想到能在这里碰上他们。他正想过去打个招呼，也对他再道个歉，但他刚要迈开脚步，就看见克里斯握住母亲的手，安德烈正想大步走过去斥责他胆大妄为，就看见他做了更大胆的事，他竟然在母亲脸颊上吻了一下，那不是礼节性的亲吻，他的态度暧昧，看起来如恋爱一般，而更让安德烈惊讶的事，母亲竟然笑了，还用手理顺克里斯的头发。

这下安德烈呆在原地动也不敢动了。母亲难道——他喜欢上皇马的使臣了？可是，那是皇马的人，而且还和自己年纪差不多，母亲就算再选十个人入宫安德烈也不会觉得不妥当，他是巴萨的皇帝，想让多少人陪自己就选进来多少人好了，可皇马的使臣？他们绝对没有和巴萨结亲的可能，那母亲和他算什么？母亲真的喜欢上他了？不然怎么会让这种没有未来的恋情发生？恋情？他们恋爱了吗？

安德烈越想越乱，忽然撞见母亲和其他人暧昧让他浑身难受，对方如果是母亲的其他亲王也就算了，就算是某个不知名的拉玛西亚人也没关系，可竟然是皇马那个比自己只大四五岁的克里斯……

安德烈在原地呆站着，他躲在树丛后面，也不敢再去看他们。过了好一会儿他抬头望去，看到他们已经向远处走了，这才落荒而逃般回了房间。

晚上他和母亲一起吃饭。这天晚上蒂亚戈等人还没回来，皮克和哈维也都各自出城做事了，餐桌上只有梅西和安德烈两人。安德烈如坐针毡，脑中不断猜测着母亲和那人是否真的恋爱、又发展到什么地步了。怪不得他对自己划伤了克里斯的脸那么愤怒，还要在他面前斥责自己和马代奥……可他们是什么时候开始的？在克里斯来巴萨之前吗？还是最近的事？

“下午都做什么了？”梅西问。

“在藏书室找书看了看，”安德烈答了一句，小心地问道：“您今天忙吗？累不累？”

“还好，和皇马的谈判基本告一段落了，上午又确定了几个细节，下午一直在休息。”

您的休息就是和皇马的克里斯一起打发时间？安德烈切着肉，机械地送到嘴里。他不能质疑母亲，可这件事让他心绪不宁。

“您很喜欢皇马的克里斯吗？”安德烈大着胆子问道：“您总和他一起吃午饭，我都只好自己在房间里吃呢。”他用孩子的口吻说道，仿佛这样说只是出于孩子气的撒娇。

“我很喜欢他，”梅西答道，“他是重要的使臣，不能被忽略，何况你还弄伤了人家的脸，我总不能让他对巴萨有怨怼情绪。”

安德烈的思绪越来越乱。这到底算什么？母亲是深谋远虑的人，不可能毛毛躁躁就与巴萨的仇敌亲密起来。难道这只是计划的一部分？可就算要用这样的方式迷惑克里斯，也应当是其他人来做。

“您有什么秘密的计划，是吗？对皇马的？”安德烈困惑地问道。

“暂时还没有，”梅西奇怪地看了眼安德烈，“你想说什么？”

“胡乱猜的。”安德烈赶快说道。

无法质疑母亲，无法责怪母亲，他只能认为这一切都是克里斯的错。一定是他在谋划着什么，想要获得母亲的好感，然后为皇马谋利。

 

虽然只是见到了他们在湖边的那一幕，但对安德烈来说整件事已经与丑闻无异了。他打算光明正大去找克里斯，提醒他不要不知好歹。这件事只有自己能去做，他不能告诉蒂亚戈和马代奥，母亲偶尔迷糊犯了错，不能让其他人知道。

下午三点钟时，安德烈去找克里斯了。他打听好了，每天这个时间皇马的使臣们都没有活动安排。

他走到克里斯房门口，让仆人通报他要见克里斯。仆人回问道：“陛下现在正在房间里，殿下还要见克里斯阁下吗？”

“怎么——”安德烈打住话头，略想一下后还是认为不能就这样退缩，再说自己又没做错什么，“告诉陛下我来见他。”

仆人为他通报了，然后拉开门带安德烈进去。安德烈刚看到他们就觉得肚子里一团火气，梅西和克里斯坐在一张长沙发上，在安德烈看来他们的距离太近了。

“怎么跑到这儿来找我了？”梅西问。

安德烈向他们打了招呼，走到梅西身旁坐下，“爸爸说有话让我带给你，午睡醒了之后我刚接到他的信，虽然不着急，但我想着还是早点告诉您比较好，所以就到处找您了。”

这倒是实话，安德烈中午时刚刚收到施魏因施泰格的信，信中只说让安德烈带回梅西对两国军队援助协作方案的回馈，他认为什么地方不妥、方案可以再改。

“但现在不方便啊，安德烈，我在和克里斯说话呢。”

“我以为你们谈完了呢，”安德烈向梅西身上微微靠了靠，做出一副孩子的模样，“你们不是每天上午、中午都要谈好久吗？”

“别这么失礼，我们有很多事要谈，晚上吃饭时我再和你聊。”梅西说道。

“好吧，妈妈，那我先回去了。”安德烈在梅西脸上吻了一下，同时挑衅地看了克里斯一眼，后者没有表情。

那天晚饭时安德烈没再问梅西关于克里斯的事，他向母亲转达了父亲的话，梅西对两军合作的细节提出了几个需要更改的地方，安德烈牢牢记下，转头回到房间里他就在房间里来回踱步、消磨时间，等了几分钟后他赶去克里斯的住处，克里斯听到通传后让他进去了。

“有什么事吗？”他在书桌后问道，面前摊着一本又大又厚的书。

安德烈走过去，拉开桌前的一把椅子坐下，说道：“我们开门见山吧，捅伤你的脸是我不对，但你也没清白到哪去。昨天下午我看到你和妈妈在湖边了。”

“所以怎么了？”克里斯没有感情地回问。

“我看到你吻了他，你这幅什么也没发生的表情别想骗过我。”

克里斯脸上确实有片刻的僵硬。他不会不承认自己做过的事，反问道：“那又怎么样？”

“你不该这样做，你是皇马的人，就算太阳在大海里冰冻、皇马和巴萨也不会联姻，再说你不过比我大四五岁，你没有地位，没有身份，还是私生子，无论你在打什么主意都赶快收起来，你一点可能都没有。”

“什么可能？”克里斯笑道，觉得这谈话荒唐不已，“我没有见不得人的主意，也没想过皇马和巴萨会联姻，你这些荒唐话毫无意义。”

“那你为什么吻他？”安德烈问。

“礼节上的亲吻罢了。”

“根本就不是，别把我当小孩子糊弄，你一定在密谋什么。”

“随你怎么想。”

“你骗了母亲，对吧？”安德烈问，“或许他会一时被你迷惑，但我看得清清楚楚，你其实另有打算，只是要迷惑他然后为皇马谋利罢了。”

克里斯感觉又无奈又想笑。迷惑？自己在迷惑母亲？说得好像他故意来勾引梅西、获取机密情报一样。

“你怎么想都好，我管不着。如果你特意跑来说这些，那么我已经听够了，请回吧。”

“别想欺骗我们，否则这件事传出去，你自己想想后果吧。”安德烈说。

“传出去什么？”克里斯愈发觉得好笑，“你要四处宣扬我吻了梅西？但那不过是个礼节性的吻，谁会在乎？”

“你这辈子从来不照镜子是吗？不知道自己动情的时候脸上什么样？”安德烈反问，话语忽然刻薄起来，“你装得还挺像那么回事的，连母亲也被你蒙蔽了，但别以为自己能瞒过所有人，我会盯着你的，不会让你得逞。”

说完话，安德烈起身离开了。克里斯盯着他的背影，琢磨他刚刚的话——都是些什么疯话？动情？这孩子不仅不会做人，脑子也过于异想天开了，尽说疯话。

离开时安德烈满心狐疑，克里斯那样子不像是撒谎，难道他不知道自己已经喜欢上母亲了？还是纯粹是在假装？

无论是哪一种，安德烈都对整件事感到厌恶。母亲被他迷惑，还不知道真相，可要劝母亲这些话，根本就说不出口……

安德烈耐着性子观察了几天，怎么看母亲和克里斯都不正常，克里斯对他恭顺又仰慕，母亲也表现的很喜欢他。但克里斯是皇马的人，从一开始他就不可能真正对巴萨的君王表现出尊敬，表面上做做样子也就罢了，他那种发自内心的仰慕让人感觉十分蹊跷，他绝对喜欢母亲，或者作出喜欢母亲的样子。

一天夜里，安德烈又去找克里斯，但这次仆人回答说他睡了。安德烈吃了闭门羹，只好回房间去，并想着下次一定要早些来找这家伙。那天夜里风冷，他抄小路回房间，那条路从矮树林中穿过，他刚走了一半，忽然被地上凸起的东西绊住，摔了一跤。

“什么东西……”安德烈坐起来揉着腿，摸到脚下的蔓藤。他摔得不巧，这一跤恰好摔进泥水中，衣服都脏了，湿湿的透着凉气。他想赶快起身，但脚踝发疼，他试着扭了扭腿，认为还是暂时坐在原地不动、揉揉腿比较好。

“……他这段时间心情好多了。”

安德烈忽然听见有人说话，感觉声音耳熟，他努力想着这到底是谁。

“孩子回来了，能不高兴吗？”另一人说道。听到两个人的声音，安德烈认出来了，他们是母亲的侍从，现在正从矮树林外面的路上穿过，离自己不远，但夜色漆黑，自己又坐在地上被树木挡住，他们看不到自己。

孩子回来了？他们说的是母亲和自己吗？

“刚被送走的时候我就匆匆看了他几眼，眉眼不像，但下巴和耳朵、脸颊都一模一样，现在长大了也还是那样。”

“可惜变成皇马的人了。”

安德烈竖着耳朵仔细听着。这样一来，他们说的就不是自己了。那么是其他人的孩子？谁的孩子是皇马人？

“哪有别的办法？把他带回来，当年就不可能即位了，哪还有今天。”

这句话说的只能是母亲了。他即位快二十年了……他们说“把他带回来，当年就不可能即位了”，说的“他”是那个皇马的孩子？

安德烈越听越心慌，他忍不住开始联想。但那怎么可能……

“你知道小厨房每天给他准备的东西吗？厨房每天都给克里斯变着花样做菜，一个星期都不重样……”

两人的声音越来越远，听不见了。安德烈坐在湿冷的泥土上，揉脚踝的手也停了。

事情不可能是他以为的那样，克里斯怎么可能是母亲的孩子？

 

皇马的使臣已经在巴萨住了一个月了。他们的队伍分成两批，在今天早上，其中的一批人启程回马德里，把四年停战协议带回去。只要没有特殊事件发生，皇马和巴萨四年内互不侵犯，并保持贸易往来，之前里奥在边境签订的协议只是保证巴萨三年内不会主动出击，但这一次的协议约束的是巴萨皇马双方。

安德烈阴沉地看着皇马的队伍离开一部分。克里斯当然没走，那一队皇马人启程时，克里斯去送他们，母亲和自己也在场。安德烈看到了母亲望着克里斯的目光，那让他想起母亲看着米兰时的样子。

在反复猜测、一遍遍推翻自己的结论后，安德烈还是不得不承认事实，克里斯确实是母亲的孩子。他是皇马“最有名”的私生子，连安德烈远在拜仁都听过他的名声，也知道他的生母身份不详。而他两次救了马代奥，又对自己手下留情，现在住在巴萨皇宫中母亲每日都去探望他，还和他一起打猎、散心、闲聊，甚至他的面容和母亲有几分相像，所有证据都在证实那晚他听到的话。克里斯是母亲的孩子，他才是母亲第一个儿子，还害得母亲险些无法即位。

安德烈查找了战事记录。在克里斯出生的那年母亲忽然生病了，休养很长时间，并且记录上显示梅西当时并不在军营养病，而是在外地。养病时不在军营也不在都城，这本身已经够蹊跷了，在梅西离开军营不到一年时他又回到军营，整个时间正好足够他生下孩子。

最确切的证据就是他和母亲相处时的样子。有两次安德烈中午时在议事厅门口等母亲，他和克里斯一同走出，那时他们并没说话，但他们之间却有种将其他人都隔绝在外的感觉。包括安德烈自己也被阻挡在外。

只要他们在同一个场合出现，那种感觉就强烈地刺痛着安德烈。

什么也不用期盼了，他比不上米兰，不被母亲养在身边，现在还被这个没有名分的私生子抢去了母亲的爱。

知道真相后，安德烈消沉了两天。但在沮丧之后，他很快意识到，克里斯不是米兰，他已经忍受了米兰这些年无止无休抢夺母亲的关注，不能再让另一个人得逞。他记得克里斯亲吻母亲时的神情，那绝非是儿子对母亲的感情，这个被敌人养大的私生子竟产生那样扭曲的感情，实在令人作呕——安德烈对此并不确定，但他就是厌恶克里斯，由此一来他的一切都让安德烈看不顺眼，这样可恶的人对母亲产生令人厌恶的情感也不足为奇，他不会让他得逞。

 

“为什么你还留在巴萨？”

克里斯走到房门口时仆人告诉他说安德烈殿下正在房间里等他，来了已经有一会儿了。他推开门，刚走进会客室时就听见安德烈问道。

“这是皇马的事，你不需要知道。”

“是吗？这是皇马的事？可你身上只流着一半皇马的血，他们知道吗？”安德烈问。他懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，目光犀利。

“你在说什么？”

“我们有必要把所有事都一一说开吗？”安德烈反问，“赶快离开吧，克里斯，这对你和妈妈都不好，如果你的身份被发现，我不关心你会被皇马人赶走还是关进监牢，但我不想看到妈妈落入窘境，虽然他是巴萨的皇帝，但这里还有许多大臣，他还有几个亲王，你不想看到他被人为难吧？”

发现安德烈得知真相让克里斯十分震惊，但他很快镇静下来，答道：“我不知道你在说什么胡话，我的死活自然不用你操心，但你也最好别做出有损自己母亲名誉的事……我倒是不介意看巴萨的笑话。”

“我不会眼睁睁看着他被你迷惑、一直犯错。”安德烈强调。

“你在说什么？”

“我不想逼问你，你对母亲是什么感觉你自己知道就好，别说出来，我会恶心得吃不下饭。在你犯下更多错误之前还是离开巴萨吧，这里不是你的家。”

克里斯不想和小孩子拌嘴，但安德烈说话却很有趣。克里斯笑道：“可这里也不是你的家，拜仁的安德烈。”

“我不是在和你开玩笑！”他忽然收起笑容，“你有什么理由留在这里？就算你能在这里再住上一个月、两个月，到最后不还是要离开？为什么不早点滚出巴萨、以免给母亲带来麻烦！”

“我不会按照你的命令做事，你也别想威胁我。天晚了，早些回去吧。”

“你留在这里有什么用？母亲已经有四个孩子了，你不在其中，你只是敌人派来的使臣，他的孩子都是皇子和太子，只有你什么都没有……我很奇怪你在母亲面前怎么抬得起头来？”

“不用你费心。你还不回去吗？”克里斯问。

“看清楚你自己的身份，你连叫他一声‘妈妈’都不能，不是吗？”安德烈问，“母亲承认过你吗？赶快离开吧，给自己保全些颜面，如果母亲爱着你，一开始怎么会抛弃你？现在他稍微对你好一点，你就以为自己是他宠爱的那个了？我虽然被他送去拜仁，但他是为了我能成为储君、继承王位才把我送走的，可你呢？你有什么？你是皇马最有名的私生子，打了那么多场仗，到现在不还只是个副将？”

克里斯没答话。他不能否认安德烈的话让他有些烦躁。

“我甚至想过我们是不是有些共同点，毕竟都是被送走的孩子，”安德烈叹着气，幽幽说道，“但我是母亲在皇宫里亲手交给父亲带回拜仁的，他要求父亲必须给我继承权，巴萨和拜仁为此结盟，每年我都可以回来探望他，可你呢？二十年了，你才刚见到母亲，其他人连你的生母是谁都不知道，就算母亲对你有愧疚——或者爱，也只是数量少得可怜的一点了，而且还是毫无用处的爱。母亲为我提供巴萨一整个国家作为我的靠山，我们的军队互相协助，但一个皇马的孩子就没有任何用处了。巴萨不会和皇马结盟，你不能提供给母亲任何帮助，母亲也帮不了你，现在对你好，也不过是怕你在战场上杀掉他更珍惜的几个孩子罢了。”

克里斯再听不下去了。

“恕不奉陪。”他转身向外走去。

“他不爱你，”安德烈说道，“他只是怕你伤害蒂亚戈、马代奥、米兰和我，否则为什么费心费力和皇马签什么和平协议？巴萨实力雄厚，根本不惧怕和皇马开战，母亲是为了其他孩子的安全才接近你的。”

克里斯转头看了他一眼：“这些话留着对别人说吧。”

“你不会想听见外面传出风言风语的，”安德烈威胁道，“否则我会让你在皇马和巴萨都很难堪。”

难堪？就算难堪又如何？正如刚刚安德烈口口声声说的——他是个私生子，这半生已然难堪至极了。

“我不会威胁到你，安德烈，不用把我当做假想敌，你对我有什么可害怕的？”克里斯问。

“我不怕你，我怕你恶心的感情伤害到母亲，我知道你是怎么想的，你在湖边亲吻他时是什么样子我看得清清楚楚。”

“你的想象力让我大开眼界。”克里斯答道。

“一个星期内离开巴萨，不然我会告诉皮克、哈维和布斯克茨你的真正身份。”安德烈忽然变了声调。

克里斯望着他，期待在他表情上发现虚张声势，但安德烈的眼睛冷冷回望着他。他确实打算这样做。

“这样做对你有什么好处？”

“对妈妈有好处，至少他不会被你欺骗、也不会被你拖下水了。”

什么“欺骗”？什么“拖下水”？

“这些都是你自己的臆想，安德烈，我控制不了你怎么想，但别用莫名其妙的理由来干涉我，也别给你和你母亲找麻烦。”

“我说到做到，一个星期。”

“难道你不知道这有什么后果吗？”克里斯问。

“我知道，但无论什么后果都比母亲被你欺骗要好。你会伤害他，一想到你和他亲近我恨不得现在就杀了你。”

“你在说什么？”克里斯烦躁地问道，“我怎么可能做出——”

“我不管你会做出什么事，但我只等一个星期。”安德烈说。

安德烈瞪着克里斯看了几秒，从他身旁走过，推开门出去了。

 

正在克里斯为是否要提前离开巴萨犹豫不决时，安德烈忽然病了。他听说是安德烈误食了让他过敏的东西，忽然开始发病，医生又是催吐又是开药，安德烈的病情有所缓解，但仍十分虚弱。梅西为他担心，整天守在他身旁，这几日克里斯只在晚上睡觉之前见到梅西，他说安德烈病情好些了，但这一病似乎把安德烈吓怕了，他粘着里奥，不让他离开自己，里奥担心他忽然半夜发病，夜里也守在他身旁。

克里斯不知道这次过敏发病是安德烈有意为之还是偶然发生的。它就发生在安德烈和自己谈话的第二天，从这天起母亲探望和陪伴自己的时间就大大减少了。那些没有安排的日日夜夜让克里斯有很多时间思考。安德烈虽然狂妄，但他的话不无道理，自己在巴萨留多久都没用，他和梅西仍旧站在对立的立场上，梅西的在意和关心都会随着他离开巴萨而消失。现在他只是在贪恋迟早要失去的东西罢了。他原本就不拥有什么——这原本是他所坚信的一切，怎么有了梅西几天的关怀就忘掉了？

这原本就不是自己的人生。这样安闲舒适的日子怎么会是他的生活？远离战火硝烟，居住在繁荣宜人的巴塞罗那，被他们的君主、自己的母亲悉心照料，从生活起居中的每件精挑细选的用品，到清晨送进房间中的热饮、叮嘱他别忘了涂药的纸条和一日三餐丰盛的食物，还有母亲每天的陪伴。这些都是他二十年的生活中没有的存在，它们仅仅是昙花一现，此后恐怕再无法体会第二次了。

自己迟早有一天要走。想到要在什么时候离开时，克里斯消沉下来。离开巴萨，就离开了母亲。这一生只有这一次能与他如此接近、如此长时间的相处，真的要这么快离开吗？

这就舍不得走了，这就开始优柔寡断了？

这不是自己，他不是这样的人。他的生活里从不拥有什么，所以也从没有需要留恋的东西。已经有那么多将士和战友死在战场上，他早就不会在乎了。

不能让巴萨的生活改变自己。不能让母亲改变自己。再这样下去他会越来越依恋现在的生活，棱角也逐一磨光，时间越久，他就越没有勇气离开巴萨。

克里斯开始收拾行装。他没让侍从过来，自己叠着衣服，以此明确告诉自己他要离开了。

夜里母亲在睡前来道晚安时，克里斯犹豫着是否要告诉他自己打算离开。梅西略有些憔悴，他不忍再告诉他自己即将启程回马德里的消息。

“安德烈好些了吗？”

“时好时坏，”梅西在沙发上坐下，揉了揉额头，“他吓着了，一步也不让我离开，在夜里也抓着我的手，早上我醒来的时候惊醒了他，他又开始害怕，以为我要丢下他……这些年他一直在拜仁，我没照顾好他，连他对什么过敏都不知道。本来有别人陪着他，但他忽然变得很孩子气，又担心又害怕，只想我陪着他。这些年我对他照顾得也不周到，这次亲自照料他也是应该的……总体来说病情还是有些起色了，”梅西叹了一声，“你今天过的怎么样？我本来该多陪陪你的。”

“我过的都好，不用记挂，您陪着安德烈也很正常，他年纪还小，又病了。”

“再过几年、等他也到二十岁，才不会像你这么明事理，他太任性了，”梅西望着克里斯，摸了摸他脸上的伤疤，“你呢，你却懂事太多了，让着他、反而伤了自己。”

“我知道他是您的孩子，不能不让着。”克里斯答道。

梅西笑了，疲倦的脸上露出些欣慰。克里斯说不出自己打算离开，他在梅西脸颊上吻了吻，梅西对他道过晚安后，又回去照看安德烈了。

 

 

 

 

第二十五章

 

克里斯经过小花园时见到了梅西和安德烈。安德烈看上去病怏怏的，弱不禁风，简直有种楚楚可怜的感觉。他披着梅西的狮子家徽红色斗篷，这给了克里斯一种强烈的感觉，是梅西将安德烈裹在狮子斗篷里的，正如他会永远受到梅西的保护。克里斯看到安德烈里面露出的衣服也不再是拜仁风格的，他穿上了巴萨的装束。与他相比，自己从马德里出发前特意准备的许多皇马风格衣服现在看起来都十分讽刺。母亲不属于他，他也不属于母亲和他的国家。

梅西环着安德烈的腰，正在同他低声说话。安德烈亲密地靠在他身上。克里斯看着他们，这一幕看起来确实融洽，事情本就该如此，巴萨的皇帝在陪他自己的孩子，那孩子还是拜仁的太子。安德烈确实享有得天独厚的优势，他的父母都是君主，他身后有两个国家的支持。

克里斯几乎每天都能看见梅西和安德烈出现在小花园里。他住在小花园的套房中，不可能看不到他们。他不由认为这是安德烈有意为之，后来终于有一次他的猜想被证实了，安德烈坐在长椅上拥抱梅西、撒娇地和他说话时，他的眼睛在克里斯房间的窗户上来回寻找，最终穿过书房的窗户对上了克里斯的眼睛，他向克里斯慷慨露出微笑，笑容中带着清楚的骄傲，他拥有母亲的爱，而克里斯一无所有。

这也的确是事实。克里斯也想清楚了，他应该离开原本就不拥有的这一切，不该再耽搁下去了。

梅西在睡前来探望他时，克里斯告诉他自己打算尽早启程。

“为什么这么早就要走？”梅西十分惊讶。

“已经不早了，也不该再耽搁下去了，”克里斯答道，他说出实话，“不管我留在这里多久、到最后都是要走的，待在这里没有用处，也没有结果。我留的时间越长就越不想走，不想再拖下去了。”

“你打算什么时候走？”梅西问。

“明天。”

“这么快？”梅西诧异，“这太仓促了，再等三天，或两天也好，这个礼拜我都没好好和你说说话呢。”

“一说出来要走就觉得伤感，尽早启程，也免得您伤感难过，我要是再等两天再走，这两天您会经常想到我马上就要回皇马，心里一定不舒服。”

“别那么着急，再等两天，好吗？大后天再走，我要准备些东西给你带上。”

“我不用什么的，您别费心准备了，安德烈还病着，我不想您两头分心、再累着身体。”

“一定要准备，不许走，大后天再出发，”梅西握住克里斯的手，“我会给你准备好回程路上的所有东西，还有给你的礼物，另外我还给你准备了一笔钱，足够你安稳生活一辈子的，有一天不想打仗了、不想待在军队里，你也不用有后顾之忧，你父亲可能也给你留了许多，但这是我的心意，听起来俗气但最实用，我想让你过得好。”

克里斯没想过梅西会有这样的打算。那些好意与照料已经让他受宠若惊，梅西忽然提出给他一大笔钱，克里斯更诧异了。

“不，这样不合适……”

“没有什么不合适的，你本来应该是皇子、是亲王，甚至是太子，你本来就该有自己的领地和封号，我什么都没能给你，但至少能让你过的轻松些。就算你的收入足够开销，你也要接受我的心意。别推脱了，好么？”

克里斯不能继续拒绝母亲，他点点头，梅西拥抱了他，手在他后背上拍着。

“能再见到你，我已经很高兴了。”

 

第二天克里斯的部下们放缓了准备车马物资的速度，梅西的属下为他们多备了几辆马车，上面装满了梅西为克里斯准备的东西。一旦再想起些什么梅西就再让人加上去。

克里斯打量着自己居住了一个半月的房间，怀疑这一生是否再也不会有这样快乐的时光。他原本是体会不到什么快乐的，他的生活里哪会有这样的东西？

毫无疑问，这就是了。或许在自己死去之前他想到的也还是居住在这里的时光吧？难不成他还要想起战场上的土腥味、血腥味或军营里的严苛与单调乏味吗？

早知如此就不该来，离开时也不至于这么难受。推迟启程是个非常糟糕的决定，他多了两天的时间胡思乱想，他不想难过，可这根本不在他掌控之中。这些从没体会过的快乐和幸福改变了他。他知道，只消几天、或者两个星期的功夫他就能再变回原本的自己，但这一刻的难过和酸楚实在难捱。

离开的前一天夜里，安德烈发起了烧，为了赶路方便，第二天克里斯会在清早启程，梅西不会有很多时间和他道别。过了平日梅西来道晚安的时间，克里斯还是没见到母亲的身影，正当他心情低落到谷底，以为就这样无法再和母亲见面时，梅西在半夜赶来了。

克里斯拉开门，梅西匆忙走了进来。

“你还没睡？”梅西问。他披着斗篷，里面只穿着单衣，夜里气温低，他冻得瑟瑟发抖。

克里斯摇摇头，他还不敢相信母亲真的来看他了。

“安德烈发烧了，到半夜才睡。明早和你道别太仓促，我就赶快过来了。东西都收拾好了？还有什么想要的？”

他匆匆问道，身体微微抖着。

克里斯不知道他想要什么，他抱住发抖的梅西，紧紧把他搂在怀里。

“别受伤，听见了吗？以后再来看我。”梅西低声说道。

克里斯被他身上的寒气也带得发抖。他点了点头，想回答梅西的话，他想说些什么，但嘴唇只是徒劳地张着。

“以后还能见面，没事的，”梅西在克里斯后背上轻轻拍着安慰他，“照顾好自己，别让我担心你。”

克里斯几乎听不见梅西在说什么了，他所想的只有自己将马上与梅西分离。他又要离开他了，第一次分别就是二十年，这二十年他是怎么过来的？除了刀剑与血，他的记忆里唯一清晰的就是十岁那年在圣坛下见到的梅西。他披着红衣华服，头戴皇冠，与另一人举行婚礼。年幼的自己站在人群中目不转睛地望着他，那一幕陪伴了他十年，直到他又一次见到梅西。

“我会很记挂您。”克里斯用极低的声音说。

“我也是。”梅西说道。

克里斯忽然后悔提出离开了。为什么不在这里多住一个星期、甚至一个月呢？多留几天有什么不好？为什么就一定要急着回去？

 

  
太阳还没升起时，侍从叫醒了感觉自己前一秒刚睡着的克里斯。他在天还没亮时匆匆洗漱、换衣服、吃早餐。早餐之后东方刚刚露出白色，梅西就来了。  
  
“回程的马车我加了好几辆，装了好多东西，赶路时让人留心着别让马车掉队，”梅西说，一面送他向外走，“几周前我嘱咐侍从厨房带了很多吃的给你，都要挑你喜欢的，结果我的侍从说‘您带的东西迟早会吃光，还不如再带一本菜谱’，没见过谁送东西还要送菜谱的，但他说的在理，你喜欢什么，有了菜谱以后也都可以吩咐厨房做给你，两个星期前厨师就开始写菜谱了……”  
  
两人离开房间向外走去，一路上梅西都在嘱咐他。  
  
“……你总在军营里生活，别亏待自己。以后我还会去边境巡查，如果你也在那里，我就又能见到你了。别把自己饿瘦了，也别受伤，记住了？”  
  
克里斯点头：“记住了。”  
  
“还能见面，不用伤感，也别乱想，”梅西安慰道，“如果一直和平下去，说不定等你有了孩子我还能见到他呢，只要我们都在边境，想见面不是很容易吗？我虽然不能常去，但也不至于总是留在都城里……”  
  
梅西与他聊了几句，出发的时间到了，天色还早，太阳刚刚升起不久，他和几个侍从一起送克里斯离开，队伍已经走出去很远时，克里斯还是忍不住回头。每次回头时，梅西都站在原地望着他，向他挥手。来到巴萨时克里斯满心冷酷，对这次出使情绪复杂，但离开时他只感激卡西把这次任务交给他，他重新见到母亲、和他相处，过了一个半月从未有过的生活，简直像是从别人那里偷来的日子。

  
虽说皇马是他的国家不假，但克里斯从未仔细想过皇马有什么好处。人们将国家比作母亲，母亲自然不必有任何好处、孩子也会爱着。从巴塞罗那都城离开时，一路上克里斯更加仔细和贪恋地望着这里，巴萨这样美，这就是母亲守护的地方。如果巴萨是他自己的国家，他也愿意守护这里，为巴萨而战，为巴萨流血。但他是皇马人，皇马没有这样温柔秀美的景致，也因地势高而少有这样暖热温和的天气，可那依旧是他的国家，他仍旧会为之战斗，尽管知道他只会一无所得。  
  
为皇马作战，原本也不是为了要得到什么。  
  
他一日日赶路，一步步远离巴萨的疆土。不能为这美丽富饶的国家出战，他也希望至少这里能安稳太平。  
  
回家的路上，对刚刚过去那六个星期的怀念让克里斯心情低落，怀念它们时他想到的都是母亲。克里斯不是会由着自己一味消沉的人，他将过去的这段时光和十岁那次偷偷跑来的旅途放在一起对比，当年他绝不会想到自己会再次来访，更想不到母亲竟然会如他想象中一般真的照料他、和他朝夕相处。  
  
离别前梅西的话安慰了他。梅西说自己还会去边境，他们还有机会见面。即使不会再有如这次一般的长久相处机会，他们也并非就此分离、再不能团聚。启程之初伤感，但抵达马德里时，克里斯的心情已经好转了。  
  
将军府大门敞开，一整队马车慢慢移动进去，克里斯让人们先把东西卸下车，他自己和侍从分好类之后再研究把东西送到哪里。他进门没多久，罗纳尔多得知儿子回来，立刻去看他。  
  
马车挤满了院子，人们将各种各样的东西搬下车，罗纳尔多在人群和货物中找到儿子，乍一看到他，罗纳尔多就发现孩子变了。他看起来比从前更快乐，这让他几乎不像是原来的克里斯了，克里斯可以用很多词形容，勇敢，坚毅，或沉默，但快乐绝不是其中之一，他给人的感觉只有沉重。他和侍从站在一起，为不知道是什么的各种货物编号、分类，决定送到什么地方储存，他养的猎犬小狼正在他脚旁欢快地跳来跳去。罗纳尔多走过去，还没等叫出声，克里斯见到他，立刻大步走来，结实地拥抱了他。  
  
“我回来了，您还好吗？”  
  
“我很好，”罗纳尔多拍着儿子的后背，他的拥抱热情又快乐，罗纳尔多甚至有些不适应，“你呢？”  
  
“都好，”克里斯说，久久地抱着罗纳尔多不松开，“我在巴萨过得很开心，妈妈把我照顾得很好。”他们在远离众人的地方，没人能听见他们的话。  
  
“看得出来，”罗纳尔多笑道，“我从没见你这么高兴过。你脸上的疤痕好些了，”罗纳尔多仔细看了看，“边缘的颜色淡了很多，不那么吓人了。”  
  
“妈妈为我请了医生，每天都叮嘱我擦药，他还准备了好多东西给我，这都是他让我带回来的。幸好我们的队伍分成两批回皇马，这一批都是我自己的人，没有人会外传消息，不然会有人以为巴萨贿赂了我。”  
  
他的声音比从前轻快，他整个人都比从前轻松了。甚至还用“妈妈”称呼梅西。罗纳尔多已经许多年没听克里斯这样提起梅西了。他拍着儿子的胳膊，心想着若是让他跟着梅西生活，他是不是会快乐很多，而不是成为现在这个沉重的、只为军队和战争而活的年轻人。  
  
“去宫里的时候小心点，不然真要被人认为你被巴萨收买了。”罗纳尔多说。  
  
“我会注意的，”克里斯答道，“妈妈给我带了各种各样的东西给我，甚至还有吃的，他还……”他在父亲身旁压低声音说着。  
  
“回去再说，”罗纳尔多看了看四周，人多眼杂，不想其他人听见他们的谈话，“你什么时候去宫里？”  
  
“明天再去，我出门的时候陛下说不用着急去宫里见他。”  
  
克里斯花了好长时间将物品分类，交代好让下人分别放在各个地方后，他立刻赶去父亲的书房，告诉他自己在巴萨的遭遇。  
  
“梅西的其他孩子不在皇宫吗？他怎么会一直陪着你？”  
  
“现在是他们演习的时候，蒂亚戈、马代奥和米兰都去军队了，只有拜仁的安德烈在那儿。母亲让他对我道歉了，还当着我的面斥责了他。”  
  
“当着你的面斥责他？”罗纳尔多惊讶，“虽然那是他自己的孩子，但怎么说也是拜仁的太子，梅西一点颜面都没留给他？”  
  
克里斯摇头：“还有马代奥，他很不高兴马代奥对这件事知情不报。他在我面前把他们两个都说了，他们俩看起来都特别惊讶，他平时可能不常责骂他们。”  
  
“就算要管教也不会当着你的面，他们还不知道你是谁呢。”  
  
“安德烈知道了，”克里斯对父亲说道，“不知道从什么地方得知的，反正他知道了。”  
  
“怎么会这样？梅西不可能告诉他。”罗纳尔多愣了一下。  
  
“我没问他是怎么知道的，但看样子也不像是妈妈告诉他的。知道我是谁之后他好像更讨厌我了，很奇怪吧？”  
  
罗纳尔多也为此惊讶：“你没招惹过他，是他刺伤你在先，知道你是他哥哥竟然会更讨厌你？好奇怪的孩子。”  
  
克里斯当然不会说出安德烈厌恶他的原因。在不知道他的身份时安德烈就声称克里斯对母亲有不寻常的感情，后来发现克里斯是母亲的孩子后更是加快了赶走他的计划。可就算在这一切之前，自己没招惹过安德烈、他也不见得对自己有什么好感。  
  
克里斯向父亲讲述当时安德烈的话，他如何威胁自己若是不走就说穿他的身份等等，罗纳尔多更觉得拜仁的这孩子匪夷所思了，他如果说出去无疑会给梅西带来麻烦，但克里斯却不那么忧心。他与梅西相处了一个多月，比从前更喜欢也更信赖他了。克里斯认定了就算安德烈捅出真相，梅西也有办法收场，他毕竟是巴萨的皇帝。  
  
但下一次，安德烈别想再用这件事威胁他，他总不能一辈子受安德烈的威胁。但最好的结果还是两人再也不见面才好。  
  
克里斯向父亲讲述自己在巴萨的见闻，梅西如何照料他、为他找医生，为他在生活的方方面面都准备了最好的一切。罗纳尔多很高兴听到梅西身体健康，他的生活如意，他身为帝王说一不二，他的亲王们都顺着他，国内大小事也都顺应他的意愿。  
  
正和父亲聊着梅西时，门外响起喧哗声，然后是仆人的通报：马丁来了。  
  
罗纳尔多和克里斯立刻出门迎接他。马丁满面喜气，他迈着大步走来，抱住克里斯用力拍着他的后背。  
  
“还以为你不会回来这么早——在巴萨的日子不错嘛，比以前有精神多了，连脸上的疤都变样了，看来那地方水土也挺好，”他笑道，然后对罗纳尔多打了招呼，“中午好，将军，我想和克里斯单独说说话。”  
  
“当然，你们随意。”罗纳尔多回到书房，马丁揽着克里斯的肩膀，他们走向克里斯的房间时他一路都在说个不停。  
  
“知道你回城我马上就赶过来了，本来正在家里陪阿尔芭呢，她的肚子现在摸起来硬硬的，好像能感觉到胎儿似的，就算要去北疆，她生孩子的时候我也一定回来，这孩子的名字里有‘贝尔’，这可不是个无所谓的娘家姓……”  
  
“去北疆？”克里斯打断他的话，“去干什么？”  
  
“打仗啊，我的好将军——等你拿下波尔多，我保证你会晋升将军。”  
  
“为什么忽然打仗？我们不是结盟了吗？”  
  
“没错，我们结盟了，可波尔多人不守信用，他们在边境惹出几桩事来，这样的盟友要了也没用，我们可以准备出战了。现在让边疆的派出几队人和他们小打小闹一下，等下个月我们到北疆调整休息一下之后立刻开战——”  
  
“波尔多人惹出什么事了？”克里斯问。  
  
马丁耸耸肩：“我不记得了，也不在乎，反正他们招惹皇马了，我们也有借口开战了。”  
  
克里斯重重叹了口气。马丁就是这样，不亲手夺来大片疆土他就认为自己地位不稳、随时可能被推翻。  
  
“马丁，你听我说一句，你有没有想过陛下、亲王和众位大臣可能不喜欢一个……比较好战的太子？”  
  
“但所有人都喜欢领土扩张，”马丁亢奋地对克里斯强调，“波尔多不像巴萨那么难对付，我们可以击败他们，克里斯，我已经和母亲说了——”  
  
他竟然已经和陛下说了。克里斯感觉头越来越疼，他皱着眉头，但马丁什么也没注意，还在说着。出征波尔多一事已经定下来了，马丁还说自己有很详细的作战计划。可克里斯还是不明白卡西为什么会同意这场战争，皇马就不能有几年安宁吗？还是说卡西是出于对嫡长子的偏爱才同意的？出于对第一个孩子的宠爱所以同意他挑起纷争？  
  
克里斯揉了揉太阳穴，这一代皇马人的命运就是不断的战争吗？  
  
马丁兴致极好，说过了波尔多，又问克里斯在巴萨过的怎么样，是否探听到什么消息。他说得容易，但情报哪是那么容易就能接触到的。  
  
“那就无聊了，”马丁叹了一声， “巴萨人对你怎么样？”  
  
“很正常。”克里斯答道，还在想对波尔多的战争。  
  
“哦，你又见到你的心上人马代奥了吗？”  
  
“别胡说了，他和我没关系。见了一次面。”  
  
“你在回信里提到萨洛梅，到底是怎么打算的？让他们和威胁不到我的家族赶快定下婚约？”  
  
“是这个意思，”克里斯答了一句，岔开话题，“你真打算出军波尔多了？”  
  
“已经决定了，”马丁坐到克里斯身边，揽着他的肩膀拍了拍，“我们又要并肩作战了，我的兄弟。”  
  
对，并肩作战。我在前面冲锋，你在后面指挥。  
  
马丁放松地靠在沙发上，仿佛波尔多的战争根本不值得他紧张。这只是场小战事，他对克里斯强调，我们可以速战速决，如果一切顺利，一年之后战争就能结束，他们就可以从北疆凯旋了。到时候大片领土到手，自己的地位稳固，克里斯也成了将军。马丁越说越开心，恨不得立刻启程去北部。  
  
克里斯几乎懒得反驳他。马丁怎么能记性这么差？皇马对里斯本的战争也动过速战速决的念头，然后战争一打就是十年，后七年他一直都在战场上。克里斯拿起桌上的茶喝了一大杯，非常好，太好了，又要打仗，自己竟然还做梦能在马德里过上安稳日子。  
  
“我知道你刚回来，肯定累坏了，我也不想折腾我们的未来主帅是不是？所以过一个月我们再动身，现在让一部分军队先过去，科恩特朗带兵准备启程，这次不让你父亲去了，他也在巴萨边境驻军好久了。但你还是我们的中坚力量，这仗之后你一定会成为将军，克里斯，我保证……”  
  
窗外远远地传来热闹的声音，是人们在搬运东西，把它们送到克里斯的书房、储藏室、卧室和厨房中。克里斯从未打算和马丁交朋友，也越来越明白他不是朋友。他在心中有自己的计划，却从没费心提前告诉他。和巴萨签署和平协议只是为了避免两头作战，他要在与巴萨停战期间向波尔多进军。战争不可能一年就结束——与巴萨的停战协议有四年之久、战争怎么会一年就结束？  
  
克里斯不想听他说起战争，也不想听他又一次承诺自己会成为将军。如果有朝一日真晋升了，也没什么可开心的，他早该得到那些东西。  
  
“如果我说我不想打仗了你会怎么做？”克里斯问。  
  
“什么叫你‘不想打仗了’？”马丁疑惑。  
  
“就是说，如果我辞去职务，离开军队的话。”  
  
马丁望着克里斯，有一会儿没说话，他脸上的表情高深莫测，那表情像是想打算将克里斯投入大牢，也像是惋惜挚友离自己而去、依依不舍。  
  
“别让我提心吊胆，克里斯，你可是我的副将，我许诺给你皇马的未来，别忘了你是我们的主帅，在我即位之后，你的位置比你父亲现在的还要高，你不能离开军队，你是我的朋友、我的兄弟，不要说这种让我为难的假设了。再说如果离开军队，你打算做什么？难道就真的什么都不做了？”  
  
他没有回答自己的问题，但从来另一个角度来说，他已经回答得很清楚了。他不会让克里斯离开军队，除非克里斯死了。  
  
“军队是你最好的归属，你是皇马最优秀最杰出的将领，我们不能没有你，我也不能没有你，你很清楚。”  
  
“你有没有想过或许我掩盖了其他人的光芒？还有更优秀的将士等待被挖掘，我身边的几个副将也都很出色。”  
  
“是你的光芒盖过了所有人，克里斯，皇马有你，就没有另一个领袖，连我都要依靠你。”他握着克里斯的手，说的真挚。克里斯明知道是假话，却也不由觉得假话听了还真是受用。但对马丁来说，除了克里斯，他也确实无人可用。  
  
“我为你准备了宴会接风，就在我家举办，我和阿尔芭是东道主，我请了很多皇亲国戚，包括萨洛梅，”马丁笑道，“我可不想让你轻易放弃，下午你好好休息，晚上到我家参加宴会，衣服穿得鲜亮点，萨洛梅可是等着你呢。”  
  
发现自己对马丁如此“有用”，克里斯也很难为此开心。他只想因单纯的动力做想做的事，带领军队，无论皇马要求他守护国家还是为国家征战他都会去做，但皇马中总要有代表国家的人，马丁是皇马的太子和未来的统治者，克里斯为皇马效力也就是为他效力，但他们的太子心机太多，克里斯难免厌烦。如果没有马丁，他在考虑到出战时还不至于产生这些烦躁的感觉。  
  
但和马丁相比，皇马也没有更好的继承人了。卢卡斯任性，肆意妄为，小塞尔和马尔科虽然听话懂事，但若说句公道话，他们并不是像马丁这样能在军队吃苦的人。虽然马丁自己还有顾虑，但在克里斯看来，皇马只会是马丁的，他根本无须担心。而自己也只能跟从他，为他统治的皇马拼得天下。  
  
  
  
  
  
马丁在午餐之前离开了，克里斯和父亲吃了饭，聊过巴萨之行后，克里斯提到对波尔多的战争。  
  
罗纳尔多早从卡西那里听到风声，皇马从来就没把波尔多人当做长久同盟，他们认为波尔多人靠不住，这样的盟友只能再维持两三年，原本他还想什么时候和儿子聊聊这些，没想到他已经知道了。克里斯不想去北疆，但他的想法不在马丁的考虑范围里。  
  
马丁还给他准备了宴会，说是迎接他回来，克里斯理解他想让自己为他死心塌地卖命的心情，但马丁实在是一点都不理解他，这些热闹的场合克里斯从来都避之不及，马丁还认为克里斯会为这开心、感觉被重视。他宁愿马丁别做这些事，自己是副将，理所当然要听从他的命令，做这些事反而惹克里斯心烦。  
  
儿子刚回来时心情还很好，马丁一来，他的好心情似乎都烟消云散了。  
  
“我可以和你一起去北疆，只要和陛下说一声就好，他会同意的。”罗纳尔多说。  
  
“不，您为什么要去？”克里斯抬起头来。  
  
“你好像不想去，我想要是我陪你一起去，你还能心情好些。”  
  
“把自己父亲也拉到战场上去怎么会让人心情好？”克里斯说，“您留在家就好，就算打仗也有休战期，我会回来看您的……”  
  
他不再说了，喝着母亲从巴萨为他带来的酒。他还没从巴萨的日子里缓过神来，回了家虽说又和母亲分开，但至少他也以为自己能休息上几个月，或者哪怕直接去军营也没关系，但他没想到这么快就要打仗。  
  
小时候上战场之前克里斯很激动，但见多了同伴倒在自己身边，他也不会再为打仗亢奋了。原本自己做的一切还算是为了皇马，可现在马丁为自己没有功绩着急，想打巴萨、想打波尔多，打了胜仗得来的领土也都是为了他储君地位稳固，这还算是为了皇马吗？  
  
听着克里斯的话，罗纳尔多意识到巴萨之行对儿子的改变不只是让他心情变好，他想的也比从前更多了。但上战场就是应该什么也不想，一旦开始思考，战争的缘由、个人行动的价值和意义都会让人发疯。  
  
“马丁是我们的太子，他是皇马未来的统治者，他的决定就是国家的决定，”罗纳尔多说，“谨记这些就好。为什么你忽然想的这么多？梅西说什么了吗？”  
  
克里斯摇头：“他只说不想让我受伤，想让和平多持续几年。现在他的孩子们都在带兵，最小的米兰也会很快去军营，他不想打仗。”  
  
“所以你也不想了？”  
  
“我还没被影响那么多，我知道我是皇马人……只是忽然之间……这反差太大了。”  
  
罗纳尔多明白他的话。与分别多年的母亲重逢、在他的照料和陪伴下度过六个星期，回到马德里的第一天就得知自己即将去前线打仗，换了是其他人心情也难免会有起伏。  
  
罗纳尔多在儿子手臂上拍了拍：“这不是我们能决定的事。去军营吧，像马丁期盼的那样，速战速决，早些回来。  
  
  
  
第二十六章  
  
  
  
抵达北疆不足三个月，马丁发动了第一场对波尔多人的战争。然后是第二场，第三场。三场战争间隔不足一个月，在克里斯的强烈要求下，马丁推迟了下一次的开战时间。这三场均大获全胜，他们不断向前，侵占着波尔多人占据的领土，后备部队源源不断地从都城或东境赶来，马丁在庆功宴上喝得酩酊大醉，克里斯亲眼见到了被胜利冲昏头脑是什么模样。  
  
“克里斯蒂亚诺！”马丁举起酒杯高声喊道，将士们和他一起举杯高喊着，呼喊声伴随秋雨的滚滚雷声一起响彻大厅。克里斯举杯和他们一同庆祝，心中只希望马丁别再把自己的士兵都灌醉了。  
  
“怎么了你？打了胜仗不高兴？”马丁灌下一大杯酒后问。  
  
“总不能所有人都喝醉。”克里斯答道。  
  
“不会的，有人帮我们守着呢，我们还有那么多副将，他们会看好营地……我们赢了，克里斯，”马丁揽着克里斯的肩膀，举着酒杯笑起来：“我们又赢了，早知道这么容易，我早就和他们撕破脸了……”  
  
“这几仗一点也不容易，我的殿下，每一仗我都以为我们会输，赢了也很侥幸。”  
  
“你这样说话就无趣了，赢了就是赢了，还赢得漂亮……”马丁哼哼着。  
  
克里斯默默喝着酒，他们赢得不漂亮，他们赢得狼狈至极。  
  
克里斯说什么马丁都不会听。他只顾着说胡话，认定了这三场胜利让他赢得了整个世界。前几天信使带来了消息，阿尔芭生产了，一个早产的、健康的男婴，马丁欣喜若狂，这意味着他地位的稳固、与贝尔家连结也更紧密。他反复念叨着他有孩子了，有个健健康康的儿子，等他们再打几场胜仗，把波尔多人彻底打败，他的地位就稳固了，管他是卢卡斯还是塞尔吉奥，做梦都别想和自己争王位。  
  
他越说越离谱，周围又有好多人看着听着，克里斯不得不把他的酒杯拿走。  
  
“好了我的殿下，你喝得太多了，说得也太多了，”克里斯叫来马丁的侍从，“带殿下回去休息，他不能再喝了，我们不想要一个喝酒喝到吐血的太子。”  
  
“克里斯！下一场我们再赢，把波尔多人打回去——”马丁被侍从带走时还在嚷嚷。  
  
克里斯回到房中，肩膀和大腿上的伤开始发疼。他后悔不该喝酒，但心情糟糕，他也顾不得应不应该，酒送到手边他就喝了。  
  
“阁下，医生来为您换药了。”  
  
正好，他正疼得难受。  
  
“进来。”  
  
他晕晕沉沉地躺在床上，又困又累，伤口却在发疼，不让他睡。  
  
“您喝酒了？”医生问。  
  
“没忍住。”克里斯答道。医生拆下他的旧绷带，伤口暴露在空气中，凉凉的反倒舒服些。  
  
“无论您怎么想，我都要嘱咐您别再喝了。”医生用清凉的药水擦洗他的伤口，克里斯闭着眼，觉得伤口舒服多了，药水比酒好多了，还喝什么酒……  
  
“现在伤口恢复得很快，您再喝酒就难说了，”医生擦洗着一面说道，“上一战还有旧伤没好，您的身体就算扛折腾也不能再受伤了。”  
  
“不喝了，”克里斯迷糊着答道，“不会受伤了……”  
  
“大腿上的还没拆线呢，一个月内不能再上战场了，这条腿会拖累你，就算骑着马也不行，再抻一下、伤一下就更难恢复了……”  
  
医生为他绑上新的绷带。克里斯迷糊着睡过去了，梦中他受伤的腿忽然在一夜间恢复了，没有伤口，没有缝合的痕迹，他惊讶地发现肩膀上的伤也不见了，再走近镜子打量时，发现他脸上的伤疤也忽然消失，他身上一处伤也没有……  
  
感觉自己刚睡着没多久，克里斯就醒了。马丁在床边坐着。克里斯现在一看到他来找自己就觉得没好事。  
  
“出事了？”  
  
“没有，”马丁笑道，“我想和你商量下一步的计划。”  
  
“商量不到会议室去？大清早就跑我房里来……”克里斯支撑着坐起来，披上件衣服。  
  
“我睡不着，又高兴又着急，”马丁说，“阿尔芭生了孩子，我们又刚刚结束上一战，我想下一次不要过早开战，毕竟孩子刚出生，等过上一个月再打。”  
  
“正好医生说我的腿至少要休养一个月，缝了好多针，线还没拆。”  
  
“所以现在我们有大把时间来计划下一战了，我想下次我们先设下埋伏——”  
  
“马丁，我刚打完一仗，能不能至少让我先吃了早饭再说这些，你一大早就跑过来、好像我们下午就要打仗似的。”克里斯说。  
  
“我不是着急吗？一连胜了三场，虽说现在不能乘胜追击，但至少我们要保证下次能打赢他们。”  
  
“再乘胜追击您的将士们就没命了，”克里斯说，“下一战用东境调过来的队伍做主力，参加这三战的先休息……”克里斯发现自己还真和他说起来了，“等到中午在会议室再讨论，我不能睁眼闭眼都是打仗。”  
  
“你能，你是我们的未来主帅，”马丁笑道，“好了，不开玩笑了，你先洗漱，我们一起吃早饭。你的厨子又做了古怪的东西给你吃，你的胃口越来越怪了……”  
  
马丁出去了。克里斯叹了一声，这个太子确实被胜利冲昏头脑了，对打仗热心到这种地步……克里斯正要自己套上衣服，肩膀上一阵疼痛提醒了他，他叫来侍从为他换衣服，感叹幸好下次开战在一个月后，不然他真有可能挺不过这第四场仗。  
  
  
  
  
  
在准备充足的情况下，皇马与波尔多在一个月后第四次开战了。马德里人设下了多处埋伏，做好伏击的准备，并采用包围的方式对波尔多人出击。但这一仗出乎意料地不顺利。  
  
马丁以胜券在握的模样出现在军队后方，以为自己只要等待另一场胜利就好，但战事节节败退，波尔多人同样也设下了埋伏，并派出一支队伍向马丁突袭。克里斯在左臂受伤的情况下赶去救援，但他自己带去救马丁的队伍早被波尔多人打得七零八落。  
  
克里斯艰难地突出重围杀到马丁身旁，他的护卫队也死伤了大半，克里斯无望地为他抵挡不断涌来的敌人。在皇马的队伍想要从波尔多人身后偷袭时，波尔多人的精锐已经从皇马后方杀过来了，并集中兵力向马丁攻击，一心要抓到他们的太子。  
  
波尔多人在单打独斗上并不出色，但被六七个人一起围攻，就算是克里斯也会感觉吃力。父亲为他打造的小盔甲挡住了许多下他未能防范的进攻，但战事拖得太久，他马上就要没力气了。  
  
不会死在这里。克里斯用盾牌抵挡着进攻，不会是今天，他能熬过去，不会在这种地方倒下。  
  
“克里斯！”马丁大叫一声。克里斯看了一眼，他身旁的护卫都被杀了，只剩下他一个人对付三个，克里斯顾不得围着自己的六七人，用盾牌拼命打开他们中的一人、在包围中打出一个缺口，不管不顾地冲了过去。  
  
下次你给我呆在军营里不要滚到战场上来。克里斯跑过去将他护在身后与敌人激战时想。他没力气，否则一定对着马丁吼出这句话。  
  
克里斯不确定自己的人都跑去哪了，他们有后备计划，万一失败，为避免全军覆没副将们会分别带领队伍逃回军营，克里斯赶来保护马丁时战况已经对他们十分不利了，但这里距离战场较远，因为断坡地势的原因他完全看不到另一边的情况。现在他如果能让自己全身而退已是走运，完全没心思去想战况了……  
  
腿上、胳膊上、后背上的多处疼痛让克里斯思绪越来越混乱，他手脚越来越软，唯一值得庆幸的是对手也逐渐开始体力不支，克里斯又杀了他们中的几个，现在一共只有五个人在围攻他们。  
  
对手已经发现他内里穿了盔甲，他们在攻击时避开那里，剑剑挥向克里斯的喉咙和面门，他勉强抵挡，那五人都被他捅伤，克里斯拉着马丁后撤，忽然听见有人喊了一声。  
  
“放箭！”  
  
克里斯立刻用盾牌护住马丁，但并没有箭飞来，他不知道是哪个人喊了刚刚的那句话，地上的尸体和受伤的人太多，他没空去辨别。  
  
“快走。”他推着马丁继续向前，忽然间他听到空气中细微的声响，条件反射地拿起盾牌护住马丁，自己正要倒下躲避飞来的箭时，两只箭穿透他的盔甲，扎进胸口和腹部，另外有一只射在盾牌上。克里斯瞪大眼睛，忽然间感觉全身的血液都在顺着伤口向外喷涌，他跪倒在地上，躺在身下还温热的尸体堆上。  
  
“殿下！”马丁的一个侍从扑过来，“殿下，我们快走——”  
  
马丁犹豫一下，他看着克里斯渐渐合上的眼睛。“可是……”  
  
“趁着波尔多的队伍还没追来，快走！小心敌人再放箭！”  
  
马丁看了克里斯一眼，拿着他刚刚为自己挡箭的盾牌迅速离开了。  
  
克里斯眼中都是血污，看着马丁在视线中越走越远时，他的手掌摸到胸膛上的箭。断坡之上的战斗声越来越远，或许是皇马在节节败退，或许是波尔多人在追杀试图撤离的皇马军队。克里斯第一次感觉战争距离自己如此遥远，若他在此刻死了，战争和他就再没有关系了。  
  
血越流越多，克里斯在血污中闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

  
  
在小马玩具被毁坏后，罗纳尔多为克里斯买过几个替代品，从相似的小马和骑兵玩具、惟妙惟肖的木制小象，到四肢可以活动的雕刻士兵，甚至是镶嵌宝石的玩具。但克里斯都不喜欢，他接过来，偶尔在去见罗纳尔多时攥在手里，让父亲以为他已经喜欢上新玩具了，但实际上每天回到房间里，他还是会在小马的残骸前发呆很久，摸摸碎裂的零件，试着把他们拼起来。  
  
在他的记忆中，那是他最后一次珍视某个东西。在那之后他也收到过许多难得的、名贵的礼物，其中的一些让他十分喜欢，但每一件他都可以随时丢弃，没有什么会让他舍不得，没有什么能让他心疼。珍宝、金钱、名声、地位，什么都可以被毁坏，他不在乎，世上的东西皆是如此，它们终有被毁坏的一日，没什么可惜的。  
  
甚至连信仰也可以。而且它坍塌得比任何东西都快。马丁在视线中慌忙逃离，那一刻他不像皇马的太子，他连个普通逃兵都不如，他背弃了为自己挡箭的、险些送命的将士。  
  
我就是在为这样的人战斗。失去意识之前克里斯想。他的眼睛瞪得老大，不可置信地望着天空。我就是为这样的人流血受伤。  
  
不知道过了多久，克里斯的意识逐渐恢复。但他只能感觉到疼痛，那是唯一能让他有所反应的东西。他沉在漆黑的湖底，痛感如湖面上吹过的风一样不起眼。伤口的撕裂感反复折磨着他，他希望昏睡过去，他希望失去意识，但恼人的疼痛不断袭来，将湖水搅得一团糟。泥沙翻滚，鱼群惊慌地冲来冲去，疼痛将他折磨得越来越厉害。  
  
他开始听到有人在说话……他获救了。  
  
“按住他，别让他动。”  
  
“箭头太深，先把箭和盔甲分开……要把箭杆剪断……”  
  
“慢点，小心别碰到……”  
  
“刀和线都准备好了。”  
  
“包扎腿上的伤，能缝针的清理之后开始缝针……盔甲脱不下来，拿钳子来拆开……”  
  
克里斯不知道有多少人围在自己身旁，也不知道他受了多少伤。很多人在处理他胳膊、腿、胸前和腹部的伤口。他就知道这次他不会死……想死哪那么容易。  
  
疼痛反反复复，冰凉的器械伸进胸口和腹部，挖出深埋的箭头，医用针缝过了腿又开始缝胳膊。在昏睡过去之前，克里斯感觉到一只手自额头上轻轻抚摸过。唯一一次他想努力睁开眼睛，看看这只手的主人是谁。他睁开眼，眼中只有错乱的色彩和光影。  
  
不可能是母亲，或许刚刚是父亲的手。他也来到军营里了……他还没告诉父亲他输了这一战，但他保护了他们的太子，马丁还活着，可他们需要新的将领，短时间内他无法出战了……他的嘴唇动了动，想要说出那些话，但他没有声音，为此他焦急起来，那双手抚摸他的脸庞，然后用沾湿的毛巾轻柔地擦着他的脸庞和嘴唇，克里斯想要说话，渴望发出声音，但那双手安抚了他，在疼痛再度袭来时，他失去了意识。  
  
  
  
  
  
克里斯被疼痛唤醒。胸口和腹部的伤口在被包扎许久后疼了起来，他忽然醒来，浑身发疼。  
  
睁开眼，漆黑的房间被月光和桌上的蜡烛照亮。克里斯的目光盯在天花板上，他打量了好几秒时才意识到这不是他自己的房间。  
  
事实上，这也不像皇马的其他房间，克里斯撑着胳膊想要向窗外看，他刚直起手臂，上臂被遗忘的伤口立刻疼痛起来，克里斯跌回床上。  
  
“嘶——”他倒吸一口气，用受伤不那么严重的左臂去捂伤口，另一人的声音忽然从床上传来，吓了他一跳。他疼得厉害，头脑发晕，甚至没意识到自己身旁还有其他人。  
  
“怎么了？”那人忽然坐起来，捂住克里斯胳膊上刚刚抻到的伤口。  
  
是梅西。  
  
克里斯接着暗淡的光线看到他的脸庞轮廓，也意识到刚刚听到的是母亲的声音。  
  
“抻着伤口了？”他问，轻轻按揉着伤口周围，一面望着克里斯。  
  
他一定是在做梦。  
  
“您怎么会……”他咳嗽几声，“怎么会在这里？”  
  
“这是巴萨的北部军营，我从战场上把你带走了，”梅西说，他坐起来，握着克里斯的右手，“你受伤很严重，昏迷了四天，但没有生命危险了。”  
  
“四天？”克里斯惊讶，“我以为……”他咳嗽起来，没力气而且伤口疼得厉害。他又说不出话了。  
  
“别着急说话，医生说醒了之后不要多说话，你没事了，不用担心，虽然受伤严重，但休养上几个月可以完全恢复……刚把你从战场上抬下来时我吓坏了，还以为你伤得太重……”  
  
克里斯握住梅西的手，眼睛紧紧盯着他，生怕他只是自己的幻觉。  
  
“上一次你从巴塞罗那启程时我告诉你什么，还记得吗？”梅西问，“说了让你不要受伤，你还把自己弄成这样……”仿佛强迫自己微笑似的，梅西露出苦涩的笑容，“这次可以把你留在巴萨了吗？别再回去了，我不能看到你第二次被人伤成这样，你差点丢了命。”  
  
克里斯的胸膛快速起伏着，这让伤口疼得更厉害了，可他停不下来，母亲确实在他身边，这不是梦也不是幻象，他来了，还救了他。  
  
“您怎么会……会来这里？”  
  
“我知道你们在打仗，想过来看看，这里是巴萨、皇马和波尔多交界的地方……以后再说这些吧，你饿了吗？”  
  
他这样一问，克里斯才发现自己又渴又饿，饥饿立刻将一切念头都赶走了，他饿得前胸贴后背。克里斯点点头，梅西披上一件外衣下床。  
  
“饭菜早就准备好了，就等你醒过来。我去拿，你躺在这儿别动，你胸口的伤最好平躺。”  
  
梅西拉开门，和外面的人嘱咐了几句，很快香气四溢的饭菜就送来了。梅西把餐盘端进来，在克里斯脑袋下加了一个枕头。  
  
“这几天吃流食，不然身体消化不了。先喝水吗？”  
  
克里斯点头。梅西托着杯子给他喂水，克里斯的眼睛只顾着看他，水从嘴角流到脖子也没注意，梅西用手擦掉水迹，然后把混着许多细碎肉末的燕麦粥用勺子喂给克里斯。  
  
“别着急，慢点儿，”他拿来一块小毛巾，给克里斯喂着粥时一面为他擦嘴角，“你喜欢吗？”克里斯点点头，梅西笑道：“你饿了好几天，现在吃什么都高兴。等过上一个星期，如果恢复得好，我让人在粥里多放些肉……”  
  
克里斯望着他笑了，他刚刚才接受母亲救了自己、并且正在照顾他这一事实。梅西用勺子喂他吃东西，这让克里斯感觉自己像个婴儿一样，他本该觉得难为情，但他现在一身伤，动一动都疼，除了这样被人喂东西吃也没有办法。梅西完全不认为这有什么难为情的，他认真喂克里斯吃饭，为他拿来水，偶尔和他聊上几句。  
  
“我让人做水果粥给你——其实只是多放点蓝莓进去，但被医生制止了，”他笑道，“我只想给孩子吃好的，这有什么不对？可他说你现在消化东西很难……刚来的时候你又发烧又一身伤，医疗队一群人都围着你转，你身上的那件小盔甲我让人拿去修了，为了把它取下来花了不少功夫，不得已用了钳子，这种盔甲对近身攻击的防御效果特别好，但对远处射来的箭就没办法了，我会让人尽量把它恢复原样，如果不行，我就做一件新的给你，但我更希望你不要再打仗了……马代奥也有一件类似的。”  
  
克里斯听着，只希望他说的更多些。母亲说什么他都愿意听。  
  
吃过了一碗粥，梅西放下碗和勺子。  
  
“今天先吃这些，好吗？你不能吃太多，会很难消化，再说现在是半夜。等你饿了，我再给你准备吃的。”  
  
克里斯点头，腹部的饥饿缓解了，远远没到吃饱的地步，但母亲既然这样说了他就一定会同意。  
  
“你困了吗？”  
  
克里斯疲倦地看着他，摇了摇头。  
  
“那我再说一会儿？”梅西笑着问。  
  
克里斯点点头。梅西坐在床畔，撤掉他脑袋下的另一个枕头，“你脸上又有伤了，额头这里。但伤得不深。我在战场上刚跑到你身边的时候看见你脸上都是血，还以为又要留下大伤疤了，但这次的小多了，有几个月就消失了……”  
  
握着他的手，身体上各处叫嚣着的疼痛都安静下来。它们依旧疼着，依旧让克里斯难以忍受。但母亲的话语和陪伴像药剂一样安慰了他、麻醉了他，疼痛仿佛也隔着一层水波。  
  
不知道过了多久，克里斯的眼皮撑不住了，但他不想睡着，他反复睁开眼睛，还想再看看母亲，还想听他继续说话，但他还是睡去了。在意识彻底消失之前，克里斯感觉到梅西在他身边躺下，并握住他的手。他用力回握，用光了身上最后一点力气。  
  
  
  
  
  
感觉到光线穿过房间落在脸上时，克里斯脑海中浮现马丁仓皇逃走的样子。这比疼痛更能唤醒他。他不介意受伤，甚至不介意死去，但他不能容忍自己在为这样的人卖命，这就是皇马的未来吗？他要生活在这样的人统治的未来中？他五次三番险些战死沙场，就是为了这样的君主？  
  
他抓着床单醒来了，伤口疼得厉害，他甚至不能用力吸气，而且浑身都冷。  
  
“克里斯？”  
  
有人握住他紧攥床单的手。是母亲。克里斯立刻想起来了。  
  
“怎么了？”他握住自己冰冷的手暖着，“刚才手还热着，怎么忽然冷了……”  
  
那双手忽然离开自己，克里斯立刻睁眼去寻梅西的影子，母亲走到门外，嘱咐人去叫医生，然后又匆匆走回床边。  
  
“医生马上就来了，不会有事，很快就好了。”他的手滑过克里斯的脸颊轻声安慰，克里斯的眼睛半睁着，眼皮很沉，甚至不能完全睁开。他很想和母亲说话，但嗓子又干又痛，他一个字也说不出来。  
  
刚过去一两分钟医生就气喘乎乎赶来了。他带来了粘稠苦涩的药剂，克里斯感觉嗓子发肿，根本咽不下去，梅西像哄孩子一样哄着他，克里斯费力地吞咽液体，刚咽下几口嗓子就开始冒火，克里斯不禁怀疑喝完这一杯药自己还有没有命可活。  
  
药水让他头脑更晕沉了。因为周身的伤口都在疼，他祈求能马上睡过去、在梦中度过疼痛作祟的时刻。  
  
“……这是伤口恢复的最好时机，但对他来说这一整个星期都会很难熬，之后会好一点，可他伤得太严重，再好也好不到哪去……”睡着之前他听见医生对母亲说道。  
  
他预料得太准确了，克里斯感觉胸口被人一刀刀戳碎时想，就是这样，这能好到哪去……还没来得及多想，他又失去了意识。  
  
几个小时后，克里斯终于清醒了。他仍感觉痛苦不堪，但这一次他至少有力气睁开眼睛了，精神清爽了不少，身体也不再发冷了。看来刚刚医生的药还是有用的。  
  
他只睁开眼睛，一动也不敢动，毕竟周身没有一处不疼的地方。只有左臂伤得还不严重。  
  
“你醒了？”  
  
克里斯顺着声音望过去，梅西从长桌前站起来，他放下手里的公文走到床边坐下，摸了摸克里斯的手和额头。  
  
“不冷了吧？”  
  
“不冷，”克里斯哑着嗓子说，又费力加了一句，“我饿了。”  
  
梅西笑了，“早就准备好了，我让人拿过来。”  
  
他向门外吩咐一声，食物很快就端进来了，这一餐比夜里那碗燕麦肉粥丰盛了些，为了不影响消化，肉汤中的香料很少，并且肉都挑出去了，作为主食的粥中放了切碎的牛肉和蔬菜，甚至还有一小块蛋糕。  
  
“我向医生问了十来种食物他都说你不能吃，后来终于问到甜点了，他说蛋糕少吃些没关系，”梅西在克里斯脑袋下多垫了一个枕头，扶着他的脖子让他枕上去，“先喝汤吗？”  
  
克里斯点头。梅西把汤端给他，让他喝了几口后又舀粥送到他嘴边，梅西小心地一勺勺喂着他，不让粥和汤汁落到他身上。  
  
“感觉好些了吗？”  
  
克里斯摇摇头，喉咙仍旧肿胀着，身上也没一块舒坦的地方。  
  
“还要再捱上几天，但好在没有危险，也不会有后遗症，我会把你照顾好的，和从前没受伤时一样。”梅西说道，他对此坚信不疑，克里斯听到他语气笃定，也不由相信自己确实能好起来。  
  
“您自己来这里的？”克里斯问。  
  
“我带着侍从、护卫队和都城里的一部分军队过来的。你们和波尔多人打得激烈，名义上我过来是怕你们战事恶化，影响到巴萨，但实际上这种可能性太低，双方忙着打仗，谁会去管第三国。我想过来看看，怕你受伤，没想到事情还真变成这样了。”  
  
“您的其他孩子和……亲王们，不在这里？”克里斯气若游丝地问道，气管里有东西在堵着似的。  
  
“他们都在都城，马代奥在西境军营，米兰想跟我过来，但他年纪还小，我不放心他，再说都城里还有很多课程要学。那孩子心细，如果他来了，我恐怕很难找个理由让他信服为什么你在这里。”  
  
尽管这样想算不得地道，但克里斯还是很高兴只有母亲一人在这里。  
  
吃光最后一点午餐，梅西为克里斯擦了擦嘴，并在他脸上吻了一下，“这里是巴萨军营，你没有敌人，也没有任务和工作，这里只有我和我的士兵和医生，你什么也不用担心，在你康复之前我不会离开，我会看着你好起来。”  
  
“等到我康复之后您就会走吗？”克里斯问。  
  
“不，我不是这个意思，”梅西摸着他脸上的伤痕，“只要你早些好起来，我可以在这里陪你很长时间，只要你高兴。”  
  
“您只是在哄我，是不是？像哄孩子一样？”克里斯问。  
  
“我说的是真的，”梅西为克里斯盖好被子，“为什么我不能在这里陪你三五个月甚至更久？尤其在五天前我以为你已经死在战场上之后。我赶到缓坡上时看着你倒在地上，我和一队士兵一起跑过去，那段路顶多两三分钟，但对我来说比一整场战争还长。我一直祈求让你活下来，我愿意用任何东西交换。”  
  
梅西很少祈求什么。他不常祈祷。但在看见克里斯倒下、冲到他身旁去的那两分钟里，梅西反复地祈求着，求你让他活下来，让他活着，别让他死，我愿意做任何事，让他活着，求你了。他甚至不知道自己在向哪个神祈求，但他需要克里斯活下来，他确实愿意付出任何事，哪怕用自己的命去换。他的第一个孩子，别让他死。  
  
发现克里斯还有呼吸时，梅西冰凉的手脚终于恢复了温度，但克里斯伤得重，他的心依旧悬着。把克里斯带回军营的路上和为他医治的过程中，梅西一直陪在他身边，脑海中清醒地重复着祈祷的话。他看着医生和助手动用钳子掀开克里斯的盔甲，割开皮肉和内脏把深埋进身体的箭头取出，看着众人用药水擦洗克里斯浑身上下几十处伤口，消毒后用针线将血肉模糊的皮肤缝合到一起。梅西看得肠胃翻搅。这是他的孩子，他不是个应该被缝缝补补的物件，他不是他人的标靶和试验品，为什么他要受这样的苦？自己为了让他出生辗转多地，小心地养胎、每日对他说话、祈祷他平安健康，最后在痛苦中生下他、忍痛将他送走……煞费苦心做了这一切，就是为了让他过这样的生活吗？就是为了让他被敌人的刀剑割得粉碎吗？  
  
在几个小时的忙碌之后，医生和他的助手们离开了。他们说克里斯如果能挺过这一晚，他的命就保住了，但是否会好转，还要看他能不能醒过来。  
  
他们离开后，梅西坐在床边。他想拥抱儿子却不可能，克里斯身上的伤口太多，触碰会让他疼痛，也会耽误伤口的恢复。梅西握住他没受伤的左手，静静祈祷他尽快醒来。他不能看着孩子就这样死去，他在十个月前才第一次和他好好相处，他和这孩子共度的时间还不超过两个月。两个月太少了，别让他就这样离开。  
  
梅西在他床边守了一整夜，他坐得累了，就在克里斯身边躺下。孩子的呼吸声微弱，过不了多久，梅西就会把手放在克里斯鼻子下查看他是否还在呼吸。每一次感觉到微弱的气息时，梅西就将他从不信任的神灵们或任何聆听他祈祷的存在感谢一遍。活下来，别就这样丢下他。梅西等待着，在一生中最漫长的黑夜里等待天明，他无数次去探克里斯的鼻息，脑中尽是他刚刚出生时的模样。  
  
早知会有今天，那时就不该让他走。偷偷养在自己身边，让侍从带着、安排在都城的某户人家里，偶尔自己还能去看看他，抱抱他，为他带礼物和玩具，给他买许多好吃的东西，而不是在孩子十岁时才在婚礼上再次和他相见，他错过了他的成长，错过了一切，自己身为母亲却永远都不在他身边，他在童年时被其他孩子欺负的时候，他第一次穿上军装的时候，十三岁初上战场打仗的时候。梅西没有陪伴孩子经历任何事。把他偷偷养在都城里虽然不实际，可那样他至少会平安活着，毫发无伤。  
  
梅西在天色渐亮时再次探克里斯的鼻息。呼吸虽弱，却还是有热气吹在自己手上。他不能看着孩子死去，他费尽周折生下他，不是为了让他过这样的生活的。让他活下来，我不会再让任何人伤害他。  
  
他真正的大儿子，让他流尽眼泪、在他的梦中反复出现近十年都不离去的孩子。梅西知道克里斯并非是他最疼爱的一个，可克里斯是他亏欠最多的一个。若真要比较起来，他对米兰的好，克里斯连百分之一也没得到。  
  
他本应该是巴萨的大皇子，只要他父亲不是皇马人，今天的克里斯就该站在蒂亚戈的位置上，而不是为皇马立下汗马功劳却还只是区区副将。  
  
如果让他留在巴萨呢？梅西想起这看似没有可能的假设。孩子几乎死在他面前让他不得不考虑所有荒唐或大胆的设想，不然——难道还要让他再继续为皇马卖命吗？他能得到什么好处？他已经为皇马拼命八年了，自己要眼睁睁看着孩子继续过这样的日子吗？  
  
如果他活下来、如果他醒过来，自己会尽力劝他留在巴萨。他可以为克里斯准备一个新的身份，就让他留在自己身边，管别人说什么，哪怕被皮克、哈维和布斯克茨发现端倪，他也要冒险，大不了他告诉那几人克里斯的真实身份，这一生从政敌到暗杀，他解决了无数棘手的问题，还怕这一个吗？他不过是要保护孩子罢了。  
  
布斯克茨和马代奥一直站在他这一边，他们不会反对，皮克可能会闹上一阵子，但最多过上一两个月也就好了，只是对哈维不好交代，他不会轻易接受自己有一个有半个皇马血统孩子的事实，而且多年来他一直认为蒂亚戈是梅西的第一个孩子，也认为自己是梅西的第一个恋人，瞒着他这么大一件事，哈维的反应可能会很难应对。  
  
但这些麻烦相比于克里斯的性命来说不值一提。梅西不管把克里斯留在巴萨会遭遇什么阻碍，他做不到在看着孩子几近死去之后仍旧无动于衷、把他送回皇马和战场。他要在巴萨的皇宫为他安置一个住处，小花园的套房就好，环境好也僻静，还能让他距离自己近些，他可以为克里斯找个合适的职位，让他参与到巴萨的政治中、不至于让他一直感觉自己是外人，他还能为孩子娶一门好亲事，宣称他是拉玛西亚人，是自己的侄子，他和皇室的孩子一样姓梅西……虽然他脸上的疤痕可能会让人起疑，但事情总有解决办法……首先要让大臣们闭嘴，他会的，谁也别想阻挠克里斯回到自己身边，他决不让任何人对孩子的身份起疑，他就是巴萨人、就是拉玛西亚人。他可以常常见到儿子了……还会见到克里斯结婚、生下孩子。  
  
只要你醒过来，梅西祈祷着，只要你醒过来，我会为你安排好一切，你不用为任何事担心，再也没有战场和流血，再也不会受伤，什么军营，什么副将，他会给克里斯更好的身份和未来，只要他醒过来……  
  
第四天的夜里，克里斯醒来了。梅西欣喜不已，他希望马上兑现自己的承诺，越快越好，恨不得让克里斯马上就随他回都城。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我要多久才能好起来？”午睡前克里斯问道。  
  
“至少要三个月，这是在你恢复速度最快的情况下，慢一些可能要四个月或者更多，”梅西托着克里斯的头让他平躺回床上，“你最好恢复得快些，拖久了对身体不好，你太年轻，不该留下后遗症。但我不会在你病情一好转就离开，如果你愿意，我甚至可以带你回巴萨，你就再也不用回皇马了。”  
  
克里斯困惑地看着他，“您在说什么？”  
  
“你现在身体不好，不能想太多，”梅西劝慰道，“但你可以想想巴萨的生活，我会安排好一切，下半生你会一直住在巴塞罗那，留在我身边，等你恢复得好些我们再谈细节，现在我只要你想着巴萨，只要你同意，你就能过着喜欢的生活，一直在我身边，什么也不用担心。”  
  
梅西抚摸着他的脸庞，指尖偶尔擦过他的头发。克里斯又累又倦，无法仔细思考，也不能和梅西长篇大论地说下去，他听从梅西的话，想着如果今后他一直在巴萨生活会是什么模样，他要不要同意……这真荒诞，他为什么要拒绝？巴萨没有血雨腥风，没有人把他当做棋子和盾牌，他不必再去战场上为一个背弃他的储君厮杀和送死，再也不用看着同伴倒在自己身旁，再也不用疯子一样地沾着满身满脸的血为同伴疯癫地复仇，再也不用看阵亡名单、参加葬礼，也不会再受伤，不会一次次以为自己死去、又带着残破的身躯醒来……  
  
为什么不选择巴萨的生活？他在那里度过了一生中最快乐的六个星期不是吗？母亲为他准备了最好的一切，他会每天都来探望自己……迷糊着思考时，梅西的手在他耳畔轻轻擦着，克里斯想抓住那只手，却太困了，一动也动不了，他想要这样的生活，为什么要拒绝……难道他会忘记马丁把几近死去的自己丢弃在死人堆里的样子？  
  
马丁的背弃比任何东西都让他心灰意冷。皇马的生活从来都不有趣，他一生都在军营中度过，得到的快乐少之又少，但他可以不要快乐、安逸，他只一心做国家需要他做的事。国家让他出战，他出战了，国家让他攻城略地，他也做了，为了皇马他愿意流血、愿意送命，但他无法忍受自己拼死保护的储君是这样一个贪生怕死、背弃同伴的人，他不想为这样的人卖命，他又不是个白痴，何苦要做这样的事？这一生都在为皇马拼命，也没得来什么好处……他自然不是为了好处才在皇马率军打仗的，可事情变成这样……  
  
克里斯睡了过去，在梦中他回到了巴萨皇宫，他睡在小花园的套房里，身上没有伤口和疼痛，窗外淡淡的花香被风吹进来，醉人的味道萦绕在房间中。

 

 

  
第二十七章  
  
  
  
科恩特朗率残军回到军营，他丢下头盔，大步走进马丁的房间。  
  
“殿下，我们需要让都城立刻派兵过来，谨防波尔多人在近期内再开战。”  
  
马丁脸色灰白，靠在椅子上，心有余悸。他点点头：“好，就按照你的意思办。”  
  
“我们的队伍在西侧遭遇埋伏，东侧支撑不住，敌人又从后方包抄，军队死伤了至少四千人，恐怕确切数字比这更多，伤亡名单还在统计中，留在军营里的队伍去战场寻找受伤的战士了……”  
  
“你受的伤不要紧吗？”马丁问，看着科恩特朗受伤的胳膊和肩膀。  
  
“都是小伤，已经包扎起来了，”科恩特朗回答着，忽然觉得有什么东西不对劲，他环顾四周，“克里斯回来了？他也受伤了吗？”  
  
“我没见到他，”马丁说，“他好像还没回来……我以为他会和你一起。”  
  
“他不是带着队伍去支援你了吗？”科恩特朗问，“你没见到他吗？”  
  
“我见到了，但后来混乱之中……我没留心他。”  
  
科恩特朗琢磨着这句话是否是马丁趁乱逃跑的意思。  
  
“去看看克里斯回营没有，如果见到他的侍从、护卫队或者任何见过他的士兵，立刻把他们带来见我，”科恩特朗向两个士兵嘱咐道，“另外，立刻去都城送信，让他们再调兵过来，人数和上次一样，我们的粮草和军备物资都不充足，一定多带，尽快启程。”  
  
士兵们领命出去了，科恩特朗摊开地图，“我们丢掉了一大块地，之前三场战役夺来的有一半都丢掉了，从小峡谷一直到河畔，现在必须派重兵把守……”他正说着，却发现马丁心不在焉，一副丢了魂的样子，“殿下，您在听吗？”  
  
马丁点点头，又摇了下头：“我没见到克里斯，不知道他怎么样了。”  
  
“等他的侍从或者近卫队回来我们就知道了。提前担心没用，我们还是说现在的部署吧。”科恩特朗对马丁匆匆解释现在的状况，安排好了部署之后，士兵带着两个面生的战士回来了。  
  
“克里斯的侍从和护卫队呢？”  
  
“一个都没找到，没人见过他们，”士兵答道，然后指着那两个战士，“他们见到了副将，但也只是看见他急匆匆去战场后方营救殿下的时候匆匆瞥到一眼。”  
  
“那人呢？”科恩特朗问，“他的四个侍从、护卫队里二十个人都哪去了？”科恩特朗隐约感觉事情走向不好，他又气又急，生怕听到坏消息。  
  
房间中一时没人说话，士兵答道：“您再等等或许就有消息了，我们的士兵正在从战场上带伤员回来。”  
  
“有消息马上告诉我，无论是克里斯副将自己还是他身边的人。”  
  
马丁面如死灰地坐在烛火旁，科恩特朗吩咐其他人都下去，只剩下他和马丁在房间里。  
  
“您是不是知道些什么？”科恩特朗问。  
  
马丁摇摇头：“我是被侍从趁乱拉走、离开战场的，走得时候看见他在和很多波尔多人交手，但当时只有我和侍从，我们两个也很难帮上他……”  
  
只有他们两人的话确实对克里斯帮助不大，但马丁的脸色像是认为克里斯已经死了似的，又愧疚又害怕。  
  
科恩特朗不能继续盘问他，现在还不知道克里斯究竟情况如何，他反复盘问太子就像是他疑心马丁伤害克里斯一样。两人等到深夜，战场上的伤员都被带回来了，第二天他们会再去把死去的战士带回来或就地埋葬，凌晨时死伤名单出来了，没有克里斯的名字，根据将士的报告所言，他失踪了。  
  
“怎么可能？我看见他和波尔多人缠斗的，就在战场后方的断坡下面——”马丁说。  
  
“我们在那里发现了副将四个侍从的尸体，还有护卫队的十八个人，十五个已经死了，三个重伤，另外两个还没找到，天色太晚，已经看不清了，明天早上等到天一亮我们就继续找。”士兵回答道。  
  
“现在就去找，我带人去，准备火把，把轮休的士兵叫过来，彻夜找，你们怎么能把他丢在战场上不管？如果他受重伤了呢？”科恩特朗问。马丁听到“重伤”两字神色更灰暗，他什么也没说，科恩特朗带上一队士兵急匆匆地出发了。  
  
  
  
  
  
一天中的多数时候，克里斯都在睡觉。他身上的诸多伤口需要修复，身体的精力都用在了伤口的恢复上，分不出精力再来思考、聊天了。里奥把克里斯安排在自己的卧室里，他的公事处理也都在这里完成，需要他与将军或大臣议事时，他就到卧室外的会客室去，自己离开房间的时候他会安排侍从来照顾克里斯，以免孩子醒了、身边却没人。  
  
克里斯这天在吃过早饭后和里奥聊了一会儿，他身上又开始发疼，没多久就睡着了。里奥坐在他身边拆开都城里送来的信，在汇报公事之外，哈维询问他什么时候回来。北疆没有战事、没有纷争，里奥若在这里停留得久一定会惹人怀疑，虽说他是皇帝，没人敢质疑他的举动，但他也还是需要找些合适的理由。  
  
就说自己在边境打算进攻好了。观察过几个月后再说此时进攻不合适，不开战、也不浪费军队的战斗力，顶多是他判断失误、浪费了时间，但并没有耽误任何事，现在国内太平，都城里有哈维、布斯克茨、皮克和蒂亚戈处理国事，偶尔有需要请示他的地方只要送信过来就好，虽然路程遥远、耗时费力，但因为没有急事，所以在路程上耽搁也没有影响。  
  
这段日子他只想好好陪着克里斯，其他的什么也不想做。亏欠了他太多，现在梅西只期盼他赶快好起来，同意自己的建议，和他一起去巴萨。再不要为皇马打什么仗了，自己养在身边的孩子要为巴萨出战、里奥都觉得心疼，又怎么能眼看着大儿子为皇马作战？还重伤到几乎丧命的地步、像死尸般被自己抬进巴萨的军营。  
  
等待克里斯活到天亮的彻夜等待与折磨无异，之后他昏睡四天迟迟不醒，里奥几乎要以为他会永远睡下去，那晚克里斯忽然醒来，他的胳膊动了动，像是想说话，原本沉睡的里奥忽然醒了，他没听到一点声音，只是惊醒般忽然睁开眼，然后感觉到他的大儿子醒了，正在迷糊地抓胳膊上的伤口。里奥匆匆起床，和他说话，为他拿来食物，克里斯看到的他镇定从容，但只有里奥自己知道，他在压抑着喜悦，以免刚刚醒来的儿子被自己吓到。  
  
无论如何要把他留下，里奥在给哈维写回信时还在想着克里斯，再不能看着他回皇马去受苦了。他和马代奥关系应该还不错，可以让把他安排在马代奥身边……  
  
房间里的呼吸声重了，里奥望过去，克里斯胸膛的起伏更明显了些，里奥赶快走过去在他身边坐下，握住他乱动的手。  
  
“我在这儿，克里斯。”他轻声说。孩子轻轻回攥住他的手，安分下来，又睡熟了。  
  
侍从敲门进来，向里奥汇报他刚刚探听到的消息。这次他们打听到皇马在这一战的损失。具体数量自然不清楚，但可以确定皇马确实伤亡惨重。  
  
与克里斯有关的是，他的四个侍从都死了，护卫队里的二十个人死了十五个，三个重伤，另外两个还没找到。这一战波尔多人冲着马丁去，克里斯带着自己的人去救他，又被敌人包围，他们没有人数优势，还有人能活下来已经是万幸。事实上，若非里奥及时抵达，克里斯很有可能死在战场上。  
  
除此之外，侍从还打听到皇马的科恩特朗亲自带人在战场上搜寻尸体，他很可能是在找克里斯。他还去了波尔多人的军营，具体原因巴萨人还不知道，但猜测他很可能是去打探克里斯的下落，以为是波尔多人把他抓走了。如果过上几天还找不到的话，皇马人就只能宣布克里斯失踪了。  
  
不知道皇马下一次打算什么时候开战，如果到时候他们还没找到克里斯的下落，就只好委派重任给新的副将了。  
  
但里奥知道，下一场克里斯不会为皇马出战。  
  
侍从退下了。里奥坐在床边回想着他们刚刚的谈话。他听克里斯提过科恩特朗，那人对他很好，从小在军营时就很照顾他。科恩特朗不相信克里斯会失踪或死去，战争已经结束一个星期，他还在战场上搜寻……消息会很快传到马德里吧？罗纳尔多也会知道孩子失踪一事。  
  
想到罗纳尔多会为此忧心，里奥略有不忍。但这是为了克里斯好……等到一切安定下来，给罗纳尔多送个消息，告诉他孩子在自己这里。能见到孩子不再上场打仗，他或许也会赞同。  
  
克里斯的侍从和护卫队的人几乎都死了，二十四个人只剩下三个……梅西思附着，等到告诉他这件事时，克里斯一定很难过，可这样一来，他回皇马的理由是不是又少了？  
  
  
  
  
  
来到巴萨军营三个星期后，克里斯的伤好了许多。医生每次来换药时都会说他恢复得不错，他的饮食也渐渐丰富起来，里奥仍旧每一餐都亲自叮嘱，不让他吃多，也不能吃难消化的东西。现在克里斯还是不能坐起来，但吃饭时里奥给他垫高一些的枕头他也不会觉得累了，偶尔听里奥说话时他也能陪母亲多聊上几句了，但多数时候他仍旧虚弱，每天躺在床上浑浑噩噩睡过大半时间。  
  
中午时克里斯吃过饭，里奥陪他聊了一会儿后，他又睡着了。里奥利用这个时间读着都城里送来的信件，侍从敲响了门。  
  
“陛下，罗纳尔多将军来了，想和现在军营的负责人谈话。我们不知道您方不方便见他，让他暂做等待。”  
  
里奥一惊，“他怎么会来？”  
  
“看样子他似乎刚到边境，可能是收到克里斯阁下失踪的消息就赶来了。”  
  
里奥看了眼床上安睡的克里斯，答道：“你让他到我的会客室里，只让他一个人过来，别让他身边的人知道是我见他，皇马还不知道我来边境了。”  
  
侍从领命出去了。里奥叫来另一个侍从守着克里斯，自己走出卧室，遣散守卫，在会客厅中等着。  
  
罗纳尔多很快来了，侍从关上门，房中只剩他们两人，罗纳尔多诧异地看着他。  
  
“里奥？”他脱口而出，像他们恋爱时那样直接叫了里奥的教名，“我不知道你来了。”  
  
“我来了有一个月了，只是没对外宣布。”里奥说，他谨慎地打量着罗纳尔多，后者并未见老，只是因为焦虑、看上去脸色不佳、状态也不好。  
  
“我是来巴萨军营求助的，不知道你们有没有见到克里斯，上一战他失踪了，科恩特朗没找到，我来了之后忽然想起你们的人也在这里，想向你们打探消息，”他急匆匆说道，“如果你们在巡逻时或者其他任何时候见到他，都把他送到皇马军营来好吗？他可能受伤了——”  
  
“他确实受伤了，”里奥看到他焦急绝望的样子不忍，“孩子在我这儿，他现在安全了。”  
  
罗纳尔多的表情忽然凝固了。  
  
“他在你这里？”他费力地问道。  
  
“别吓着他，他刚睡着，”里奥说着带罗纳尔多走进卧室，“我在战场上把他带下来，他受了重伤，需要休养四五个月。”  
  
里奥走进卧室，让照顾克里斯的侍从出去了。他带罗纳尔多走到床边，罗纳尔多在床畔坐下，轻轻摸了摸克里斯的脸，又握住孩子的手，好一会儿都没说话。  
  
“我还以为他死了，”罗纳尔多摇着头，抚摸着儿子面孔的双手都在颤抖，“快一个月都没找到他的下落，我以为他重伤不治，被波尔多人偷偷处决了……”  
  
“他伤得很重，但已经没有危险了，现在只需要恢复和休息。”里奥在床边的一把椅子上坐下。  
  
罗纳尔多目不转睛望着孩子的面孔，被克里斯可能死去的假设惊吓，他在赶路的途中忧虑不已，唯恐这一生再也见不到儿子。来到巴萨军营求助时他没抱多少希望，只想要请求他们在巡逻时多留心些，如果发现了克里斯就马上送到皇马军营，皇马一定会有重谢，但他没想到梅西在这里，更没想到他救了孩子。  
  
“谢谢你救了克里斯，我差点就失去他了，你不知道他对我多重要。”  
  
“他对我也很重要，”里奥回答，“但我不能让克里斯就这样跟你走，他还没恢复，现在身体还很虚弱。”  
  
“那是自然，”罗纳尔多赶快答应，“让他先在这里休养吧。”  
  
他目不转睛地打量着孩子，还没从欣喜中回过神来。  
  
“他刚来的时候差点没命，”过了一会儿里奥说道，“他浑身都是伤，需要缝线的伤口就有十三个，胸口和腹部还各自中了一箭，那件黄金做的小盔甲被远程箭射穿了，我们用钳子把盔甲拆下来才把箭拔出来的，他伤得重，昏迷了四天才醒，我差点失去他。或者说，我们差点失去他。如果不是这一次还算幸运，现在我能给你的只是孩子的尸体了。”  
  
罗纳尔多握着克里斯的手打了个寒颤。他见过克里斯负伤，但从没有哪一次危及生命，多数时候儿子都会化险为夷，他也逐渐认定幸运女神站在克里斯这一边——他总是要上战场的，罗纳尔多必须这样安慰自己。  
  
“我不想这种事再发生了，他不是砧板上的鱼肉，不能每次都落得一身伤回来，在皇马他要带兵，这会让他长久地处于危险中，我不希望他再打仗了。”里奥说道。  
  
罗纳尔多这才抬起头望着他，听出梅西话中另有所指。  
  
“你的意思是？”  
  
“我想让他改名换姓，跟我去巴萨，在我身边。我不会让他做叛徒，他不会上场打仗，我会安排好他在巴萨的一切。今天回去之后，你只要告诉别人巴萨也没有他的消息就好了，让皇马一直认为他处于失踪状态。”  
  
罗纳尔多和里奥对望着。他一时不能接受这个假设，他已经习惯了克里斯在自己身边，而且他是皇马人，他怎么能……  
  
“改名换姓留在巴萨确实不如带领皇马作战英勇，但我不想要一个战死沙场的儿子，我想让他活着，尤其在差点看着他眼睁睁死在我面前之后。”里奥说。  
  
“让他去巴萨？”罗纳尔多迟疑地问。  
  
里奥必须做出更多更详细的解释，不然罗纳尔多不会信服。他向罗纳尔多保证，孩子会得到最好的照顾——他会亲自照料他，到时他会说克里斯是自己的侄子，就算有人发现他的身份也无须担心，梅西已经是巴萨的君主，他想让谁留在身边就让谁留在身边，无论谁威胁到克里斯他都可以随时杀了那人，不像现在，明知道是波尔多人险些要了孩子的命也不能报仇。  
  
战争让杀戮合法，一想到这些梅西就恨不得也对波尔多开战。可就算开战也不能永远终结战事，克里斯只要留在皇马就会继续带兵，与其让他继续冒险，不如让克里斯留在自己身边，以后无论波尔多、里斯本甚至是巴萨对皇马产生威胁，克里斯都不用忧心，皇马的战争和他再没半点关系。  
  
罗纳尔多从没想过这样的假设。梅西是巴萨的君主，如果克里斯跟着他生活，至少他不用再做自己不喜欢的事，他说过自己对马丁提起如果自己不打仗会如何的假设，马丁立刻断了克里斯的念头，决意要让他一辈子为皇马作战。就算未来克里斯真的像马丁所答应的、成为皇马的主帅，那又有什么好处？能让他免于战争、负伤和死亡吗？罗纳尔多自己就是皇马的主帅，其中的利弊还有人比他更清楚吗？  
  
就算不打仗，军营的日子也不好过。如果克里斯能早早离开战场也罢，可他在皇马是数一数二的将领，皇马会一直让他带兵，直到他老了、再不能为皇马效力，或者受重伤、无法再出战、甚至死去，直到那时候他才能离开战场和军营。  
  
无论里奥还是罗纳尔多，都不想让孩子就这样被人利用一辈子。  
  
里奥的话说进了罗纳尔多心里。里奥说他不想看到克里斯在战场和军营中卖命，罗纳尔多自己也不想。他这一生有许多荣誉，却没有多少幸福，克里斯是他快乐的唯一来源，如果没有孩子，他这一生便只有为皇马流血流汗这一件事，那会是只有荣誉、缺少快乐的一生，而克里斯脚下的正是这样一条路。  
  
但去巴萨就不同了。有梅西的照料，克里斯可以过上舒适的生活，他是梅西的儿子，梅西一定会为他安排最好的未来。如果克里斯在巴萨能过上这样的生活，为什么还要让他留在皇马？自己已经为皇马付出一生了，克里斯也已经为皇马拼下了里斯本的大半领土，他们父子都不亏欠皇马任何东西。  
  
“可能……”罗纳尔多答道，“这样也好，我也不希望看见他像现在……”  
  
克里斯忽然动了动，他试着翻身，又被伤口疼醒，一睁眼见到罗纳尔多，又惊又喜地叫道：“父亲，您——您怎么——”  
  
“别急着说话，小心抻着伤口。”里奥赶快说道。  
  
父母都在自己身边，克里斯这一生没有更感觉幸福的时刻了。  
  
“您怎么会来？”他向父亲问道，罗纳尔多见到克里斯脸上鲜少露出的孩子气笑容。  
  
“想到巴萨营地打探你的消息，没想到你已经在这里了。”  
  
“我没事了，”克里斯赶快说，“医生说要再休息一段时间，可能要过上两三个月，您最近都好吗？”  
  
“自己受了伤还问我，”罗纳尔多说，“我没事，就是被你吓了一跳，听说你失踪，担心坏了。”  
  
克里斯握着罗纳尔多的手只是笑，“别担心我，我都好好的。”  
  
“法比奥吓坏了，他带着人亲自去战场上找，又去波尔多问，以为你被他们扣押了，但他没想到你会到巴萨来，我也没抱希望，只想着来问问，没想到你竟然在这里……”  
  
罗纳尔多在儿子脸上吻了吻。克里斯问道：“我们的伤亡惨重吗？”  
  
里奥坐在他们身旁，他发现自己并不喜欢听到克里斯用“我们”来提起皇马。  
  
罗纳尔多点头，“情况不好，但不用担心，下一战没那么快开打，我们会做好准备的，”说到这里，他想到里奥刚刚的提议，他看了里奥一眼，对克里斯说道：“刚才里奥说想让你留在巴萨，你愿意吗？我不能在巴萨的营地留太久，以后恐怕也不能来看你，想先问问你的意思，我知道这么说太突然了，但别急着反对，里奥和我都希望你留在巴萨，这对你更好。”  
  
“留在巴萨？您也希望我留在这里吗？”克里斯迷茫地睁大眼睛。刚刚听见父亲用“里奥”称呼母亲，克里斯为此十分开心，仿佛这就能证明父母仍旧爱着彼此、他们确实是一家人，但罗纳尔多接下来的话让克里斯惊讶不已，之前母亲对他提过这个选择，但他没想到父亲也知道这件事、并且赞同了。  
  
里奥又对克里斯做了些解释。  
  
“可是……我就要这样离开皇马？真要这样吗？”  
  
“我差点看着你死在我面前，”梅西望着他，“你以为我会想看到第二次？只要你愿意，等你好转后我们休息一个月，我就带你回巴萨。具体细节我都会考虑到，你什么也不用担心，只要同意和我回巴萨就好。我不会要求你代表巴萨出战，不会让你变成叛徒。”  
  
“我也希望你去巴萨，”罗纳尔多劝道，“等过一两年你在巴萨稳定之后，我可以再偷偷去看你，或者我找个理由，告诉卡西我不会再出战了，卸下将军和主帅的职位离开马德里，我可以先去其他国家，绕路一圈后再去巴塞罗那和你见面，你不用记挂我，我想看到你平安。”  
  
“可我是皇马人，不是吗？”克里斯攥着父亲的手问。  
  
“你已经为皇马付出很多了，你已经好几次险些死在战场上了，只有皇马亏欠你，你不欠皇马任何东西，”罗纳尔多笑了，“你当然是皇马人，可你也流着一半巴萨的血啊。”  
  
“但我应该为皇马出战，以前是、现在也是，不是这样吗？”克里斯问，仍旧十分疑惑，他已经认定这就是自己的身份了。  
  
“以前确实是那样，”罗纳尔多答道，他看了眼里奥，“但事情不会永远一成不变……你认为会有父母愿意让孩子上战场吗？你认为我高兴看到你去打仗吗？每次你都负伤回来，我会高兴吗？你已经做得足够好了，但我不想看到你再去获得多少功绩，只希望你别再让我担心了。三个星期都没找到你，我们都以为你死了，你能想象我的心情吗？我把你养大，是为了看到你死在敌人的剑下吗？”  
  
说到最后，罗纳尔多声音略微颤抖，克里斯心惊地看见父亲的面容疲惫不已，他从没见过父亲这样憔悴。  
  
“我不能在这里耽搁太久，会让人起疑。你认真考虑这件事，好吗？如果你同意了，两年后我会在巴塞罗那见到你，到时候我们都不用担心对方会在战场上受伤送命了。”  
  
克里斯攥着父亲的手不想他走，他还被父母都在劝说自己留在巴萨一事搅得脑袋发懵。  
  
“我要回去了，好好考虑，克里斯。”罗纳尔多在他头上吻了一下，站起身来。  
  
“我送你出去，”里奥说，和罗纳尔多一起走出卧室，他又回头看了克里斯一眼，“我马上就回来。”  
  
两人离开卧室，走进会客室。走出门后罗纳尔多像是松了口气。  
  
“谢谢你照顾他，还提议让他去巴萨。如果他能留在巴塞罗那就再好不过了，虽说他已经长大了，但有你照顾他我还是更放心些。”罗纳尔多说。  
  
“本来照顾他就是我的责任，但这些年连见面都没和他见过几次，”里奥说道，“应该是我感谢你把他养育得这么好，英俊又正直，我不能期盼一个更好的孩子了。”他笑道。  
  
“如果你能劝说他留在巴萨就再好不过了，我也不必担心他。”  
  
“我会尽力。”里奥答道。  
  
罗纳尔多与他道别，侍从将他送出去。罗纳尔多带着自己的人离开，对他们说巴萨也没有克里斯的下落，但他们答应会在巡逻时帮忙查看。  
  
里奥回到卧室，克里斯正期盼地望着门口，他一进来，克里斯就抬起手向他伸过去，急匆匆地想让里奥过来。  
  
“您说的是真的？我真要留在巴萨吗？”  
  
“我不是和你提过这件事了吗？”里奥在床边坐下，“这件事由你做决定，但为了你着想，以后还是住在巴塞罗那对你更合适，我看不出你还有什么理由一定要回到皇马去。你不喜欢在巴萨生活吗？”  
  
“我很喜欢，但这是两回事，”克里斯说，“这太突然了……父亲还忽然来了，他竟然也同意……”  
  
“你没看到他的样子吗？上次见面时他哪有这么憔悴，这些天找不到你他急坏了，你以后还要打仗的话，你父亲就要每次都为你担心，如果你真出事，他该怎么办？”  
  
克里斯望着母亲，不知如何答话。道理他听得很明白，可事情不应该这样……马丁丢下他离开的画面忽然出现，克里斯心中骤然冷了，那样的储君和国家，自己还抱什么希望？  
  
“我没办法这么快做决定。”  
  
“你还有好几个月的时间考虑，”里奥说道，“现在还是别想了，你身体还太虚弱，刚才和你父亲说了半天话，不觉得累吗？”  
  
他这样一说，克里斯才发现自己确实累了。他点点头，里奥揉着他的胳膊，让长时间不活动的肌肉血液流通顺畅些，“歇一会儿吧，等你再睡醒了，我让人过来给你按按胳膊和腿。先睡吧。”  
  
母亲不轻不重地按揉他的胳膊，小心避开伤口，克里斯很快睡着了。  
  
如果有这样的生活，他为什么要回到皇马？哪有理由再回去……

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
在受伤一个月后，克里斯忽然开始了整晚整晚的疼痛。医生说这是伤口恢复的必要阶段，对克里斯而言这些疼痛比最初的那个星期还难熬。这是种不同的折磨，他的伤在这时好了许多，已经可以坐起来、不用终日躺着，但胸口和腹部受的伤一到晚上就开始钻心的疼。疼痛时克里斯无法控制，想的都是战场上的画面。他想努力清空大脑却做不到，他的同伴们先后死去……是了，他们确实死了，母亲告诉他他的侍从、护卫队的一共二十四个人只剩下三个。  
  
上一战太惨，有这样的结果不足为奇，但克里斯做不到无动于衷，尤其是他的四个侍从，从小他们就照顾着他，现在忽然间他们全都死了，还有护卫队的人……克里斯在疼痛的臆想里、在脑海中又哭又笑，他们都死了，就是为了和自己一起不要命地冲到后方去保护马丁，他们血洒战场，英勇地死去，无论听起来多光荣，他们仍旧是为了保护一个不值得的君主死去了……他们都是傻瓜，自己也是，为什么要保护太子？为什么要不顾自己的性命冲过去？他们和自己谁是刀枪不入的不死之身了？为什么他们像以为自己永远不会死一样在每一战都不要命地冲在最前面？  
  
身体上的疼让他无法入眠，混乱的思绪却让他几近发疯。疼痛让他胡思乱想，却也让他清醒。再次思考战争的必要性时，他变得出奇地冷静。这不过是皇室在为所欲为，他们想要开战就开战，他们说停战就立刻停下，他们想要攻打什么地方就攻打什么地方，什么主帅，什么将军、副将，都是他们的工具罢了，自己竟然还为此觉得光荣。国家不是他的，皇马不姓罗纳尔多，自己只是在为其他人的未来拼上性命。他不是在保卫疆土，他在侵略其他国家……还要为此感到荣耀吗？还要继续做他引以为傲的皇马人吗？这有什么可骄傲的？  
  
每个夜晚都被疼痛折磨，每个夜晚都对皇马失望透顶。整整一个月，他每天每晚都在煎熬中度过。伤痛折磨着他，被皇马背弃的痛苦折磨着他。  
  
他不想为皇马作战，不想为任何国家作战，他什么都不想要。地位也好，权势也好，金钱也好，战争得来的一切他都不想要。他杀人、差点被人杀死；他看着同伴死去，他为他们报仇；他的侍从和护卫队都死在波尔多人手中，他对此无能为力。他明知道战争是错的，但他却一直在做这件错事，一做就是许多年，只因为这是皇马的意愿，而他是皇马的一员。  
  
或许母亲的提议更适合他。他可以在巴萨开始全新的生活，装作自己从不是皇马的人，装作自己从没犯下过那些错。他不想要什么锦衣玉食、安闲舒适的生活，他只想远离战争，什么也不要。  
  
除了母亲，他不想离开他。  
  
来到巴萨军营的第二个月结束时，他的伤痛画上休止符。伤口的无休止疼痛终于停止，他对返回皇马的愿望也淡了许多。静下心来仔细想想，皇马确实没什么可留恋的东西。自己已经付出一切，不辞而别也没有不妥，马丁对自己做了同样的事。父亲已经知道他平安，如果他选择巴萨，父亲在两年后会和自己重逢，自己和他就都免于再次参战、也不会有生命危险了。  
  
没有人就应该一辈子过着打打杀杀的生活，原本克里斯没有另一种选择，他也只想为皇马而活，但现在事情不同了，他不仅仅是皇马人，他身上也有一半拉玛西亚血统。  
  
  
  
梅西已经开始声称克里斯是他的侄子了。现在克里斯身体恢复了一些，梅西每隔几天会带他出门散步，除了梅西的侍从和医生外，旁人都以为他也姓梅西，于是称呼他克里斯阁下。母亲怕他对巴萨的衣服反感，于是为他准备的衣服都带着梅西的狮子家徽而不是巴萨标志，克里斯对这些衣服都很喜欢，他感觉自己像上一次在巴萨时的安德烈一样，他不喜欢安德烈，但这次感觉自己和他遭遇相似没让克里斯反感，安德烈是母亲挂念的孩子，虽然不是最宠爱的那个，但他毕竟被母亲疼爱很多年。  
  
在克里斯逐渐能走路后，他穿上梅西为他准备的衣服，系上狮子家徽的斗篷和梅西到外面散步。他们走得很慢，梅西一面走一面同他聊天。偶尔打探到皇马的消息时梅西也会告诉他。  
  
一天他们刚走下楼时，梅西的侍从走过来，说他得到了关于皇马的新消息。  
  
“他们册封了新的将军，是一个姓阿森西奥的年轻人。”侍从说，“消息切实无误，但什么时候开战还没听说。皇马还在调集大批部队向这里赶来，迟早会有战事。”  
  
“知道了。”梅西说道，侍从离开了，克里斯的脸色比平常略为苍白，“你还好吗？”  
  
“我没事。”克里斯答道。  
  
“你认识他说的阿森西奥？”  
  
“他原来和我一样是副将。”  
  
“我没听过他，”梅西说，“我只听人们议论过你打了许多胜仗。”  
  
“多数时候他都在做我的副指挥，”克里斯说，“他比我晚上战场四年，资历还很浅。”  
  
但他却先于克里斯成了将军。两人同时想到。  
  
“或许是为了稳定人心，”梅西安慰，“你忽然失踪，军队里一定很慌乱，马丁一定会再选出一个首领来……虽说忽然提升他为将军有些仓促，你的军功那么多，还没晋升呢。”  
  
只因为我是私生子。克里斯想。可就算如此、就算他是私生子而阿森西奥出身更好，皇马也不该这么快晋升他为将军，就算是为了稳定军心也不该这样做，自己这些年的功绩都算什么？比不过一个出身吗？  
  
“或许是看在你的颜面上才这样做的，”梅西安慰道，他当然希望孩子留在巴萨，但也不忍心看到他感觉自己不被重视，“你说了他常做你的副指挥，可能马丁也考虑到这一层原因才做决定的。”  
  
“马丁考虑得很多，但不够周全也不够好。”克里斯说。对于自己直言马丁的不是，他也吓了一跳，说完后才意识到自己说了什么。  
  
“当然了，他还年轻。”  
  
“蒂亚戈会这样做吗？”克里斯忽然问道。  
  
“不会，”梅西对他的提问有些惊讶，但还是立刻回答了，“他像他父亲，考虑周全，做事稳重，他做的决定会让多数人满意，但也并不会对谁委曲求全。”  
  
“马代奥呢？”克里斯又问。  
  
“他更多是个战士，”梅西说道，“他会是巴萨未来的主帅，但如果这不是他身为皇子必须负担的责任的话，我不会让他上战场，也不会让任何一个孩子去。蒂亚戈迟早也会带兵，现在国内局势稳定、不用他出战，但如果需要他，他也会带兵打仗的。”  
  
“米兰也是一样，是吗？”  
  
梅西点头。他不知道克里斯到底想问什么，但梅西知道自己想告诉他什么。  
  
他带着克里斯向外走去，试着向他解释自己的生活。  
  
他为巴萨打仗、成为储君，又费尽心力成为巴萨的帝王，其中的原因自然包括他热爱巴萨、想让它变得更好，但在为了成为君主拼命时，梅西也想过自己的孩子，希望他们能生活在一个更好的环境里。现在巴萨确实在逐年变好，但梅西最开始却忘了统治者的孩子也要负担责任，他们会成为巴萨未来的亲王、主帅和君主，他们的压力比任何人都多，但梅西不可能因为这样就后悔，路是他自己选的，他和孩子们都愿意承担责任。  
  
现在巴萨暂时太平，孩子们没有性命之忧，梅西不需要为他们担心，但克里斯就不同了。他为皇马作战八年，多次受伤，也有过好几次险些葬送性命，如果说责任和义务，他身为将领已经为皇马付出一切了，他们却没给克里斯相应的权力和报答。  
  
“皇马对你有亏欠，但巴萨不会，马德里人没给你的，你都会在巴萨得到，”梅西看着他一字一顿说道，“无论你要什么，我都能保证你得到它们，巴萨是我的国家，在这里你会得到所有想要的东西。”  
  
谈话开始时克里斯还为马丁的新认命的将军消沉，但梅西的话让他很快振奋起来。他知道自己不可能得到所有想要的东西，但他的愿望不荒诞也不夸张，与其说他想要什么，倒不如说他现在什么也不想要。皇马已然让他失望，他只想丢开过去的一切。一个新开始或许会很不错。而巴萨的皇帝、他的母亲为他提供了新的开始。  
  
他已经以皇马人、私生子和战士的身份生活了二十一年，这样的生活没有值得留恋的地方，他完全可以丢弃它们，重新开始。被巴萨帝王悉心照料的侄子显然比皇马中一个可能随时丧命又难晋升的私生子副将要好。  
  
但他很清楚，自己并不是为安逸生活才离开皇马。这解释了他的犹豫，一直以来他都在思考是否要就此离开，但皇马人的身份牵绊着他，他始终没对梅西说出自己的决定。  
  
“马德里的气候更冷，连边境都是，”梅西说道，“等回到都城，那里就算是冬天也会温和些……”  
  
克里斯知道巴萨的气候，他还记得温婉的晚风在他脸上吹过时的感觉，他确实流着一半拉玛西亚人的血，巴萨的一切都让他向往。  
  
身体还未完全恢复，他还有足够的时间再考虑上两个月甚至更多。现在距离一定要做出决定的时刻还早，但他已经开始期待在巴萨的生活了。那被他当做一生中最快乐的六个星期会成为他生活的常态，只要他说出自己想留在巴萨……  
  
  
  
第二十八章  
  
  
  
克里斯从塔楼的窗口望出去，从黄昏开始他就站在窗边等着。他听梅西的侍从说今天皇马营地好像在准备什么。克里斯知道消息时已经是晚上了，如果是演习或有新队伍入驻，一定早就结束了，这里距离皇马军营距离也很远，他什么都看不到。尽管如此，克里斯还是守着窗口向外望着，期待能看见什么。  
  
他能这样去巴萨吗？在还惦念皇马的情况下？  
  
克里斯在窗口站了好久，腿开始发疼。他在椅子上坐下，目光仍望着遥远的西方。天色已晚，窗外漆黑一片，他还在等着。  
  
母亲在一墙之隔的会客室里，今天都城里来了大臣，他们一直在讨论什么。克里斯庆幸来人不是梅西的伴侣，他不想见到他们。  
  
窗口有风，克里斯感觉越来越冷了。他专注望着西方等待着。在克里斯感觉身体已然僵硬时，西方漆黑的天空划过光点，转瞬即逝，正当他以为那不过是流星时，远处的天空被橘色点燃，大火烧了起来。  
  
克里斯忽然站起来，有人在他心上狠狠地敲击着。他抓着窗棂，指甲陷进陈旧的木头中。皇马在祭奠死去和失踪的战士，这场火是给他们的送别。克里斯差点忘了这仪式。  
  
大火烧红了远方的天空，克里斯的心脏被抓挠着。他本也应该在那里，向他的伙伴和将士们道别，他本应该在那里，感受大火的热浪将他的悔恨与痛苦烧得一干二净，在火熄灭之后他转身离开，将这场战事埋在心里，并为下一次开战做准备。  
  
现在他在巴萨的营地中，远远地看着火光侵蚀黑夜，又被黑夜吞噬。  
  
大火初燃时，他所有的激情都被调动，他希望自己也在火堆旁，和皇马的士兵们站在一起，为离去的人哀悼，决意下一战为他们复仇，他失去了许多将士，也失去了侍从和护卫队里的多数人，他不能假装他们给与自己的许多年陪伴和并肩战斗不存在，他仍在为他们哀悼。  
  
但当火焰逐渐熄灭时，他的心也渐渐冷了，对皇马的想念、渴望、在皇马取得胜利的野心都被烧尽。  
  
离开皇马后，他要就此变成巴萨人吗？他不能背叛皇马，如果离开，那么他只能是一个没有身份、没有归属的人。他不能忘记自己为皇马浴血奋战的日子。  
  
母亲回到卧室时，克里斯已经在床上躺下了。他假装自己睡了，不想母亲发现他的失落。克里斯听见梅西走进来，他在房间里来回走着，拿起放下桌上的东西，然后坐到床畔，在克里斯脸上吻了一下。过了一会儿他换了衣服，在克里斯身旁躺下。  
  
考虑的时间越久，克里斯就越犹豫不决。在巴萨他会拥有最好的一切，皇马什么也没给他，却是他归属的地方。闭上眼，天边的大火又烧了起来。  
  
克里斯侧过身去，握住母亲的手。他没想过自己在干什么，或许这样会让他确定自己更想要去巴萨。  
  
“怎么了？”梅西轻声问，“以为你睡着了。”  
  
克里斯没说话，他攥着梅西的手。  
  
梅西睁开眼看他，在昏暗的夜色中看到克里斯闭着眼，眉头微皱。  
  
“你怎么了？”  
  
这次克里斯终于开口了。一整晚过去，他第一次说话。  
  
“我应该去巴萨吗？”  
  
梅西不管他应不应该，也不管这其中有什么理由、克里斯又有什么犹豫。  
  
“你应该去，不需要理由也不用考虑，更不用犹豫。”  
  
梅西侧过身来，抚摸孩子的脸。  
  
“你要去巴萨，这是我的意愿，也是你的意愿。”  
  
每次梅西以这样强硬的立场说话对克里斯来说都是安慰。他宁愿自己什么也不思考，就这样把梅西的意愿当做自己的，忽略心底对他呼喊咆哮的声音。  
  
最初梅西睡在他身旁是怕他挺不过这一晚忽然死去，接下来是因为他要等待克里斯从昏睡中清醒，再后来他要时刻照看着他，以免克里斯半夜惊醒或疼痛时自己不在身旁。克里斯可能不治身亡一事吓到了梅西，他不敢再离开孩子，整日陪在他身旁，晚上也睡在一起。现在克里斯来到巴萨的营地已有四个月了，有母亲和医生的悉心照料，他恢复得很快，现在只需要稍作调理，休息一两个月就能完全恢复了。来到巴萨的营地后，克里斯一直住在梅西房里，他已经习惯了。  
  
  
  
  
  
拜仁的红白队伍走进军营时，克里斯还以为自己看错了。他听见窗外的喧哗，放下手里的书去窗边看，竟然看到拜仁的队伍涌入军营。正在他诧异时，他看到一个年轻人摘下头盔，露出耀眼的金发。是安德烈来了。  
  
在克里斯以为自己见到了最不想见的人时，他发现安德烈非未独自带队前来。  
  
梅西快步走过去迎接，他拥抱了安德烈，在他脸上亲吻，热切地同他说话，然后他松开安德烈，拥抱了他身旁的高大男人，并在他唇上吻了吻。  
  
不仅是安德烈，这一次他父亲也来了。  
  
施魏因施泰格握着梅西的手和他一起走进城堡，安德烈也拉着母亲的手。三人在巴萨和拜仁众人的注视下一同走进城堡，这比任何东西都能更好地宣布他们才是一家人，而几个月前父亲来探望自己、他和父亲以及母亲不过是避开众人说了几句话，克里斯竟认为那样的时刻就是一家人的模样了。  
  
窗外只剩下整理队伍和货物和拜仁士兵，巴萨的士兵甚至在帮忙。克里斯不再看了，他坐回到桌前，摊开古旧的书籍试图继续阅读下去。房门外很安静，但他感觉自己还是能听见城堡中的喧嚣，梅西和自己的恋人、孩子在一起，他们热热闹闹地重聚。而当有朝一日自己在巴萨再面对这场景时，他就是梅西的侄子，或许在长桌上有一席之地，看着梅西和他所有的孩子、孩子的父亲们欢聚一堂。  
  
他要的太多了？他不应该奢求这么多，是吗？可他做的不比其他人差，他也是母亲的孩子不是吗？  
  
那页书他一个字也没看进去。中午时梅西的侍从送来了午餐，克里斯食不知味地吃了。安德烈见过他，他不能在这时离开房间乱走，现在他的身份还是梅西的侄子，安德烈见到他就穿帮了。  
  
下午时克里斯干脆没费心翻书，他躺在床上试着睡着，脑海中却全是梅西与施魏因施泰格和安德烈说说笑笑的模样。  
  
直到晚饭之前，梅西才又现身。克里斯躺在床上，心里不舒服，梅西推门进来，克里斯连笑都笑不出来，只望着他。  
  
“午餐还对胃口吗？听说你没吃多少，”梅西走到床边，看到克里斯面色和平常不同，在他脸上吻了一下说道：“我忘了说巴斯蒂安和安德烈会过来，具体他们什么时候会到我也说不好，毕竟赶路花费时间长短都很难说。我得陪着他们。”  
  
“我知道，”克里斯回答，“我没事，您去忙您的事就好。”  
  
“这几天能陪你的时间可能不多，”梅西说，“我们还有很多事要谈，安德烈也粘人，我还没告诉他你在这儿，但他不会来打扰你，除了我的侍从和医生，没有人能到我房间来。这几天你还是要好好休息，好吗？一有空我就过来。幸好你已经恢复得差不多了。”  
  
克里斯答应着，心里越来越冷。他宁愿自己恢复得没这么快、还需要人照顾、还离不开人。梅西的话已经变成了“一有空就过来”，像是已经不打算在这里继续住了似的。  
  
原本克里斯还抱着期望，以为白天时母亲要和拜仁那对父子在一起，但到晚上还是会回到房间来。梅西的话一说出口，克里斯立刻察觉到自己的想法有多幼稚。拜仁的君主是他的恋人，他当然会和那人在一起。  
  
到了巴萨营地四个月，这还是克里斯第一次单独睡。梅西担心他的安危，在这之前总要和他在一起的。  
  
克里斯睡得不好，天亮时他才闭上眼，待他醒来时已经是中午了，午餐放在餐桌上。他揉着头坐起来，身体不舒服，思绪也乱。  
  
洗漱过后，克里斯还在床上坐着，他睡得不好，也没胃口，饭菜让他恶心，他甚至不愿意坐到桌前去。  
  
脚步声响起，继而门开了。梅西走进来，看见桌上没动过的午餐。  
  
“都送过来好一会儿了，以为你已经吃完了，”他在克里斯身边坐下，摸了摸他的额头，“你怎么了？今天不舒服？侍从说你早上起来的晚，早餐送进去之后原样端出来的，睡了这么久还不饿？”  
  
克里斯摇头：“我没事，就是昨天没睡好，”他走到桌旁坐下，拿起刀叉，“您已经吃过饭了？”  
  
梅西点头，“你还好吗？总觉得你今天没精神。”  
  
“我都好，没事。”克里斯答道。  
  
“你脸色不好，”梅西在他旁边坐下，“我让医生过来看看你吧。”  
  
“不用，我没事，”克里斯说，“真的，就是没睡好，下午睡一觉就好了。别折腾医生过来了。”  
  
他不想让医生过来，梅西坚持也没用。陪他吃过午饭后，梅西和他聊了一会儿，然后离开了。  
  
下午时克里斯听见窗外的响动，他望出去，看见梅西和施魏因施泰格带着安德烈和一队人马离开军营，或许是打猎，或许是其他什么，总之都和自己无关。  
  
一连五天，梅西都只能每天来探望克里斯一次。他对此也很抱歉，但没有办法，孩子和恋人每年只来一次，他总不能丢下他们不管。  
  
  
  
  
  
母亲在午饭后总要回房间去。他说自己要休息一会儿，也有些事要处理。安德烈感觉很奇怪，如果只是休息，梅西完全可以在父亲的房里休息的，而他如果有事要处理，也不至于安德烈去找他还被侍从拦下不许进去吧？  
  
正觉得奇怪时，安德烈发现有人在向梅西的房间送食物，在母亲一日三餐都和父亲还有自己一起用的时候。他一开始以为母亲有了恋人，但他如果真有了恋人大可不必这样遮遮掩掩，安德烈好奇心重，正想自己在母亲的房间周围多打探打探时，他竟不费吹灰之力就发现了答案。一天他从营地外回来，走近城堡时又在想母亲房里的人到底是谁，他一抬头，发现母亲的卧室窗后站着一个人，安德烈一眼认出那是皇马的克里斯，自己在他脸上开了一条伤疤，怎么可能认不出来他？  
  
原来母亲每天都抽时间、花心思陪伴的就是他。安德烈知道克里斯的真实身份，这次他没急着嫉妒，开始琢磨起母亲到底是如何打算的。皇马方面宣布克里斯失踪已经有好几个月了，但他却出现在巴萨的营地、住在母亲房中，难道母亲想把他留下吗？  
  
安德烈连觉也不睡了，彻夜想着。如果母亲想让他留下，以后克里斯可能会住在巴塞罗那，自己难免还要和他再见面。母亲和他分别多年，一定会想要好好照顾他、补偿他，安德烈虽然讨厌克里斯，但和他正面起冲突未免愚蠢。  
  
无论如何要做好表面功夫，总不能让母亲认为自己讨厌这个他好不容易团聚的大儿子。  
  
安德烈整夜没睡，黎明时匆匆补了一会儿觉。午饭时他先吃了一点，然后去母亲的房间。知道母亲不会让人轻易进卧室，安德烈在会客室里等着，这里是走进卧室一定会经过的地方。  
  
过了十几分钟，他见到母亲走来。梅西见到他很惊讶。  
  
“你怎么跑这里来了？不好好吃饭，吃几口就跑了。”  
  
“我来等您呀，”安德烈抱着梅西的胳膊，在他耳边说，“我来和您一起看哥哥，我知道他是谁啦。”  
  
梅西被安德烈抱住的胳膊立刻绷紧了，棕色的眼眸涌上震惊和怒气。安德烈见他不高兴，不由有些胆怯。  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“我知道克里斯是我哥哥了，”安德烈嗫嚅着，“您对他那么好，他和您长得又像，不是我哥哥还能是谁？”他不说克里斯是梅西的孩子，只口口声声说他是自己哥哥，让这件事听起来仿佛和梅西无关的。  
  
梅西打量着他，猜测着他到底是从什么地方知道的。  
  
“如果他不是的话，就算您再喜欢他，也不会让他和您住在一个房间里，他又不会是您的恋人。”安德烈小心翼翼说着，“他都失踪好几个月了，这几个月他一直住在这里，当然是我哥哥了，他和您真的很像，耳朵啦、下巴啦……我已经知道了，妈妈，我不会说出去的，带我去见他吧，我应该再对他道歉的，之前我太不知好歹了。”  
  
“你就是这样猜测的？”梅西怀疑地问。  
  
“他都住在您房间里了，哪还有另一种可能？我可不相信他是您的恋人。”安德烈说，声音里还带着些小孩子撒娇的意味，“让我见见他，妈妈，我还要对他道歉呢。”  
  
梅西什么也没说，仍旧没松口说出“克里斯确实是你哥哥”这样的话。他推开卧室的门，和安德烈一起走进去。  
  
克里斯见到安德烈显然很惊讶，但更让他感觉惊讶的是安德烈接下来的举动。  
  
“克里斯——”安德烈欢快地叫道，走到克里斯身旁抓住他的手，“我该叫你哥哥啦，我知道你是谁，你不用说。”  
  
克里斯不知道他在搞什么鬼，也不打算给他脸面。  
  
“上次在巴塞罗那你不是就知道了？”  
  
安德烈吐吐舌头，“那时候我还不确定嘛，我以为你是骗子呢。”  
  
他轻轻松松就化解了危机。但他上次对自己的厌恶可不是因为什么“骗子”，而是指责自己对母亲心怀不轨。克里斯不可能提起这件事和他辩论，他看了梅西一眼，决意不再和安德烈争执，他没再说话，也没做表示。安德烈攥着他的手摇晃着：“上次划伤你的脸是我不好，你是我哥哥才让我，我还不知好歹，现在知道你是谁，我心里更过意不去了，你可以生我的气，但我一定要再道歉，很对不起，给你添了这么大的麻烦。”  
  
他是当帝王的好料子，这么轻易就换一副面孔，对自己讨厌的人和颜悦色，还对他道歉，等他成长几年，或许会变成比马丁更懂用人之道的储君，但现在他依旧是克里斯避之不及的一个人，无论他和自己是否有血缘关系。  
  
“我没生气，已经过去了。”克里斯答道。他确实早就不在意了，只想避开安德烈。  
  
“你这次又受伤了，是吗？所以妈妈才每天都照顾你。”安德烈在克里斯身边坐下，倒真像是对克里斯十分关心的模样。  
  
梅西谨慎地看着他们的互动。如果安德烈喜欢克里斯，对自己来说倒不失为一种安慰。但克里斯不必对安德烈太早有亲近感，毕竟那孩子伤他在先。  
  
安德烈在房间里逗留一会儿，缠着克里斯说了会儿话，然后高高兴兴出去了，说让妈妈和哥哥单独聊，自己不打扰了。  
  
克里斯对他的到来只有困惑，他知道安德烈不喜欢自己，他很有可能是装样子给梅西看。  
  
“你不喜欢他？”梅西问。  
  
“还没那么快能喜欢起来，但我也不是在生他的气。”克里斯答道。  
  
“今天都做什么了？身体好些了？”梅西岔开话题问。  
  
“吃过饭后看了会儿书，今天醒得晚。”克里斯答道。  
  
“我不在这儿你就睡懒觉，”梅西笑道，又正色问道：“是晚上睡不好吗？”  
  
克里斯点头，“确实睡不好。”  
  
“你已经习惯我陪着你了，”梅西笑着，对孩子还会依赖他感觉很安慰，“过几天等巴斯蒂安走了我就回房间里住，他在这里只住半个月，或许用不了那么久，但安德烈在这儿住的长，他又很长时间没见我了，这么大了也还是粘人。”  
  
聊了几句，梅西又把话题转回到克里斯的睡眠上。他的身体还没完全恢复，总是睡不着对康复不好。或许是因为从他受伤到恢复自己都一直陪着他的关系，现在自己忽然不在他身边、克里斯不适应了。  
  
对于这样的说法，克里斯不置可否，他只含糊地应对过去。梅西提起助眠酒这个主意，但很快他自己就否定了，克里斯还年轻，不能总用安眠的东西麻醉自己。  
  
“原本我可以陪着你，只是……”梅西沉吟着，只是这样对巴斯蒂安不好解释。他很难得和自己见一次面，自己不好拒绝他——他不是像皮克、哈维那样是自己的亲王，他是另一个国家的皇帝。  
  
看到梅西为难的样子，克里斯说道：“不用管我，今天开始我会好好调整的，您就别为我担心了，也不是大事。您有自己的事要费心，该是我叮嘱您照顾好自己。”  
  
梅西叹气，摸着克里斯的头发。“不用总是这样为别人着想，也要想想自己……但我很高兴。”他在克里斯脸上吻了下。孩子懂事又体贴，这让他宽慰不少。

 

 

  
安德烈与克里斯碰面的当天晚上，他又跑来见克里斯。  
  
夜晚一到，克里斯就觉得浑身不舒服。他知道自己还在恢复阶段，晚上尽管没胃口，还是努力咽下去自己也不知道是什么的晚餐。  
  
安德烈就是在这时候来的。克里斯见了他对他也无话可说，安德烈走进房里，那时克里斯已经躺在床上了，但灯还没熄，安德烈在床边的椅子上坐下。  
  
“晚上好啊，克里斯，”他轻快地说道，“我已经承认你是我哥哥了，你就别再板着脸了，我是来讲和的，真的。”他伸出手，克里斯不理会他这一套，只是望着他。  
  
“我不在乎你来干什么，也不在乎你。回去吧，我要睡了。”  
  
“总是要把弟弟赶走，你这样可没个哥哥的样子，”安德烈笑道，“我知道你不喜欢我，但我今天想和你开诚布公谈谈，你比我大几岁，早就是大人了，不能总和小孩子斤斤计较。”  
  
但克里斯也不想和“小孩子”交谈。  
  
“你要说什么就赶快说，我要睡觉了。”  
  
“你以后要留在巴萨了，是吧？”安德烈问，“我和妈妈聊了几句，他说你还在考虑。”  
  
克里斯没接话。  
  
安德烈继续说道：“这有什么可考虑的？这不是很明显吗？”他说，“你为什么要留在巴萨？当然是回皇马对你更好了。”  
  
安德烈说的话和克里斯所想的完全不同。他一直认为留在巴萨才是更好的选择。  
  
见自己提起了他的兴趣，安德烈说道：“之前我和你在巴萨一起住了一个多月，那个月你的日子过得还不错，是吧？你认为以后再去巴萨、你每天过的都是这样的生活吗？”  
  
“我还没想。”克里斯答道。  
  
“我每年都去巴萨，妈妈和我好好聊聊天的时间都少，”安德烈说，“上一次是你和母亲分开二十年才刚刚团聚一次，他以为这一生可能只有这一次相处时间，自然对你很好，但如果‘团聚’变成常态，你认为母亲还会花多少时间在你身上？”  
  
克里斯不知道他要说什么，只望着他。  
  
安德烈暂停一下，“我不是针对你，不是说你不够好或者是从皇马回来的所以母亲会忽视你。我说了我是来讲和的，没有恶意。我伤过你，确实怪我，但那时候我以为你是敌人，因为之前卢卡斯欺负了马代奥，我把你们都当做皇马人，只想给马代奥出口气。这件事我对你道歉一万遍也不能消除你脸上的伤疤，但我现在确实很后悔。我在乎母亲，我爱他，你也是他的孩子，而且在某种意义上，我们算是同类。”  
  
他说话渐渐激起了克里斯的兴趣。  
  
事实上安德烈有些感觉无聊了，克里斯自己应该很容易就看清这一切的。他们当然是同类了，两人的父亲都是外人，相比之下，安德烈占据的优势更多，他父亲是拜仁的皇帝，身后有拜仁一整个国家，他的生活应该好过很多，但他对克里斯直言，自己每年去巴萨也没见母亲多重视他，如果克里斯也去巴萨，情况也差不多。  
  
克里斯对巴萨宫廷一无所知，但安德烈从小就去那里，知道得很多。梅西不仅只有“母亲”这一个身份，他有很多事要做，他早就习惯了孩子们都有亲王和保姆、侍从照料，所以他不会花太多时间在孩子身上。蒂亚戈他们或许习惯了，但他们每天都能见到母亲，与自己和克里斯体会到的感觉当然不同。安德烈不在母亲身边长大，当然想让母亲注意自己、想让他花更多时间陪自己。  
  
小时候安德烈以为到了巴萨后会和母亲亲密无间、被他宠着、精心照料，但事实和他想象得完全不同，上一次克里斯见到梅西对安德烈无微不至，那完全是天时地利和机缘巧合，那时安德烈生了重病，巴萨的太子、皇子们忙于演习、不在皇宫，梅西这才注意到他，想要补偿一样整天陪着他。这与克里斯和母亲分别多年、难得见一次面一样。如果克里斯去了巴萨，母亲最开始当然会对他关怀备至，但他不是母亲唯一的孩子，也不是他唯一要操心的事，久而久之克里斯的存在变成‘常态’，母亲迟早会慢慢忽略他。  
  
“对其他人来说这些都无所谓，反正已经长大了，母亲是否在身旁也无关紧要了，但对你来说不是这样吧？如果去了巴萨、母亲却不能把精力放在你身上，那你还去巴萨干什么？你心里想的不就是母亲吗？你对他的感情又不是平常的孩子对妈妈的那种……”看到克里斯眼中略带怒气，安德烈识趣地暂停了。  
  
他不再说克里斯对母亲的感情，继续假设克里斯在巴萨的生活。假如克里斯去了巴塞罗那，但和母亲根本没多少相处时间的话，他还会去吗？假设母亲只是逢年过节和他见面、问问他最近好不好，其他时候两人都只是在工作时或者宴会上碰个面，母亲能和他好好说话、聊天的时候一整年也不过三五次，如果是这样，巴萨的生活还那么有趣么？这样的假设并不夸张，克里斯除了母亲对他的愧疚之外，他并没有什么一定会让母亲偏爱的地方。到时候国事繁多、克里斯在巴萨的存在也成了常态，母亲对他还会是现在的态度吗？还会这样关切、这样无微不至吗？  
  
克里斯知道安德烈说的有几分道理。梅西是君主，不可能有太多时间陪着自己。上一次在巴萨他能陪伴自己很久，纯粹是因为那时以为他们此生只有一次相处时间，以及当时的种种客观原因给出的便利条件。而如果说自己去巴萨不是为了母亲，那就是彻头彻尾的谎话了。  
  
去了巴塞罗那却不能常常和梅西见面，那对他来说，去巴塞罗那或摩洛哥还有什么分别？  
  
“虽然说你对母亲的感情令人不齿，但我多少能理解你，”安德烈说，“我也想黏着妈妈，这和年纪一点关系都没有，小时候我就这样想、但什么也没得到，长大之后我更想呆在他身边了。即使知道就算来了也不能和他亲近多少，我还是想每年都过来看他，这么多年我也习惯了。”  
  
他对梅西重要吗？安德烈催着他思考这问题。蒂亚戈、马代奥和米兰是巴萨未来的统治者，梅西有什么理由不在他们身上花费心思、而要更在乎克里斯呢？克里斯不可能为巴萨出战攻打皇马，如果不带兵打仗，他对巴萨的未来几乎没有影响。  
  
而且就算是梅西让克里斯帮忙处理政务，安德烈也不认为克里斯能做好。蒂亚戈他们三个都是从小按照皇子、太子的标准培养起来的，他们对巴萨的了解、对于如何处理各种政务的熟练程度，根本不是克里斯这样的外人在几年之内就能掌握和赶超的，这不是他天资够不够、努力够不够的问题，完全是他们起步的地方不一样，他根本追赶不上他们三个，更没办法和其他大臣相比。  
  
“你知道母亲要强，但如果自己的孩子——或者像他现在宣称的那样，侄子——不足够优秀、不足够好，那你在巴萨的位置不就变得很尴尬了？对巴萨的未来没用处，母亲在你身上花费的心思就会更少，你被他的另外几个孩子比下去，心里也不会好受吧？”  
  
“我还没尝试，连我自己都不知道结果，你怎么这么确定我会做不好？”克里斯问。  
  
“因为管理国家一点也不容易，我是拜仁的太子，难道会有人比我更清楚？”安德烈反问。他自己刚刚十六岁，已经被国事折腾得想吐了，这还是在从小开始老师、大臣和父亲就教导他的前提下，他们都是梅西的孩子，天分差不多，如果安德烈从小就在军营生活或许不比克里斯差，克里斯站在他的位置上也会更懂政务，但没有如果，事情已经这样了。  
  
“虽然你不懂政务，但你在带兵作战上有天赋，我都不确定十年之后如果我带军能不能打得过你，可如果在巴萨你做不了将军，做大臣也不如意，最后就只能做个无所事事的亲王吗？手里没有实权，只能后悔自己当初是不是不该来巴萨。但这时候再想回皇马已经不可能了。”  
  
当然不可能。克里斯想。他只会做出决定一次，不可能摇摆不定。  
  
“还有，”安德烈继续说道，“我不相信你是甘愿籍籍无名度过一生的人，你应该习惯现在的生活了，让你去过无所事事的日子，那种落差会让人发疯。现在你已经声名远扬了，这不是奉承，你自己知道，你比我、蒂亚戈或母亲的其他孩子都要出色，人们知道我们不过是因为我们是流着皇室血脉的继承人，但你的名声是自己争来的，人们称呼你为皇马的战神，这不是随随便便能获得的称号。你在皇马做出的功绩不是旁人能做出来的，你争来的领土也是许多将军一辈子争不到的，虽然对你了解不多，但我很钦佩你。但如果去了巴萨，你能做什么？你不再打仗，或许母亲会为你安排其他工作，就像我刚才提到的，但政务不适合你，你的起步也太晚，什么也做不好，到最后你只会顶着个没用的空头衔了。”  
  
克里斯考虑过这些。最初他只渴望抛弃一切，什么也不想要，无论别人给他将军还是主帅的职位，无论是统率军队还是保卫国家，他只想尽可能远离战场和死亡。但他已经习惯了这种生活了，巴萨的日子自然安稳无忧，但他真的会喜欢吗？  
  
安德烈让他思考的不仅是现在，还有未来。二十年后安德烈和米兰会继位，蒂亚戈和马代奥也变成大臣和亲王，他们都在统治国家，掌握千万人的命运和国家的未来，而自己呢？那时他会有什么？或许他结了婚，有一个孩子，过着锦衣玉食的生活，但对克里斯来说这样就够了吗？  
  
“那时候母亲的其他孩子都在统治国家，而你，”安德烈望着他，“变成了人们追忆过去时想起的一个名字，人们会提起说皇马曾经有过一个人，二十一岁之前就为皇马立下汗马功劳，敌人对他闻风丧胆，皇马有大片土地都是他夺来的，可后来他不见了，不然他一定会有更多成就，连版图都会因为他的存在更改，连历史都会为他改写……”安德烈放低声音，“只可惜，他失踪了。他叫什么来着？”他歪了下头，疑惑地看了眼克里斯，“到时候，人们连你的名字都不会记得。”  
  
他说的这一切克里斯都考虑过。但他一心想要离开，避免深入去思考这些问题。安德烈的话十分尖锐，这些话一出口，生活在巴萨变成了极不明智的决定。  
  
“你就这么想赶我走？”克里斯问，“还特意想了这么一大通话？”  
  
“我说了很多，但我说的没有假话，克里斯，这次我对你非常坦诚，”安德烈答道，“我不喜欢你，也不喜欢你对母亲抱的邪念，希望你远离他。但我让你远离母亲的方式不是在你的饭里下毒、在你的房间外点火，我费尽口舌和你谈，让你看清你在巴萨会过什么样的日子。好好想想你的未来，就算为我自己考虑，我也更希望我的哥哥是皇马的英雄和主帅，不是某个被淹没在人群里的、谁也没听过的人，”他咧着嘴笑了，摆摆手，“最后一句当笑话听好了，半真半假。”  
  
他反复说自己对母亲如何如何，克里斯想反驳却感觉底气不足，干脆忽略不谈。  
  
“你现在还在考虑要去巴萨？”安德烈问，“你自己想想，巴萨的日子真会那么好吗？还是说……你完全只是为了母亲？别急着驳斥我的话，我不关心你怎么说，我只看到我自己亲眼看到的事实，别费心否认。我关心母亲，不能看着他被你拉下水，再说句肉麻的，你算是我哥哥，你的人生有污点也不关我的事，但我没办法看着自己的哥哥和母亲弄出见不得人的事……你说得对，我就是想赶你走。但我说的都是实话，对吧？”  
  
安德烈站起身来，“反正我是不太希望在明年去巴萨的时候见到你，看见你改名换姓、在宫里无所事事、顶着个空头衔，还没有实权、每天都在混日子，如果你这样做了，我保证会嘲笑你，我甚至可以发誓……晚安，要我帮你把蜡烛吹了吗？”  
  
他拿起烛台，回头问道。火光的照映下，安德烈年轻英俊的脸庞上笼罩着柔和的光芒，与母亲相似的眼睛望着克里斯。  
  
克里斯拒绝了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
安德烈的话将克里斯所剩不多的睡意又搜刮去了不少，直到天亮他才睡着。母亲在中午来探望他时，对他的糟糕睡眠十分牵挂，但他告诉克里斯另一个消息，把克里斯最后一丝睡意也带走了。  
  
“下个月月初我打算回都城，还有三个星期，你已经决定和我一起回去了吗？”梅西问。  
  
克里斯没胃口地搅着汤，听到这句话忽然抬起头来。  
  
“您要回去了？”  
  
“我更关心的是‘我们要回去了’，”梅西笑道，“都城里积攒了很多事，需要我回去处理。这次我在边境住得够久了，现在你身体也好了，等到月初我们就启程。你考虑好了吗？和我一起回去吧。”  
  
他温柔的话语如同蛊惑，但克里斯却比四个月前更犹豫了。  
  
“我还没想好。”  
  
“如果等到要出发的那天你还是‘没想好’，我可就直接带你走了，”梅西笑道，“只要你不说你想回皇马，我就当做你要和我去巴萨了。”  
  
克里斯诧异地听到母亲这样说。梅西在他手上碰了碰：“就这样决定了。在巴萨我会照顾好你，你有什么可担心的？”  
  
“如果我去巴塞罗那，以后会做什么？”克里斯问。  
  
“你想做什么就做什么，”梅西说，“除了带兵打仗，你也不愿意做皇马的叛徒，对吧？我可以先给你安排一个不起眼的职位，然后让你一步步变成亲王，和蒂亚戈、马代奥一样辅佐米兰，再给你娶一门好亲事，让你在巴萨站稳，你的孩子也会有封号和封地。我都考虑到了，不会委屈你。”  
  
克里斯考虑着。做了二十一年的皇马人，他还很难想象自己辅佐巴萨君王的模样。  
  
“如果你不想，那就什么都不做，”梅西说，“你在沙场上过了八年，还有那么多功绩，已经做出很多人一辈子做不到的事了，没理由一定要继续拼命。只要你愿意，你在巴萨可以什么都不做，无论你怎么选，我都会给你最好的生活。我需要看到你，克里斯，看到你平安无事，看到你快乐。”  
  
梅西与他聊了很久，他谈到巴塞罗那的生活，谈到克里斯的未来。克里斯已经许多次为巴萨的生活动心，也想过两年后若父亲也去巴萨、自己和他团聚后，便能在巴萨过上远离纷扰的生活。但他对巴萨没有归属感，已经为皇马拼命这样久，连性命也险些搭上，真能就此放弃吗？而且他和父亲去巴萨的话，就算母亲是皇帝，他们也仍旧是外人。  
  
在犹豫时，唯有一件事能引开克里斯的思绪，唯有一件事能占据压倒性的优势。他不想和母亲分开。  
  
  
  
  
  
第二十九章  
  
  
  
  
  
身体已经好转许多，侍从为克里斯送来的晚餐也多了酒。克里斯有两次打算把酒留到睡前再喝，想让自己睡得快些，但酒水不对路、一杯也太少了，他喝了之后反而更亢奋。在无法成眠的夜里，他干脆只坐在床上，也不费心躺下了。窗外月色柔美，窗内温暖的床褥冰冷彻骨，他早早吹灭蜡烛，坐在床上望着月光。  
  
一天晚上，安德烈又来了。那时时间还早，克里斯准备了一大瓶酒慢慢喝着，试图把自己灌醉，好早早睡觉，别再傻瓜一样呆坐到天亮。他喝了两杯，酒劲儿还没上来，安德烈却来了。  
  
“月初就要启程了，我会和妈妈一起回巴萨，陪他住上一阵子再回拜仁，”他在桌旁坐下，仿佛打算和克里斯一起小酌几杯似的，却碰也没碰酒精，“你打算好了吗？”  
  
“还没决定。”  
  
“哦，还没决定，”安德烈冷冷地重复，“我听妈妈说，如果你到启程时还是‘没决定’，他就会把你带回巴萨。你这样倒是方便，别人替你做决定就好了，你自己都不用负责。”  
  
克里斯不置可否，安德烈将这当做默认。他望着酒杯，过了好久说道：“你还是想和母亲回巴萨。你心里只有自己，根本不顾母亲的好坏，是吧？”  
  
克里斯甚至都懒得开口赶他出去，安德烈继续问道：“问问你自己，你会给母亲带来什么？你怎么敢抱着那样的想法？”  
  
嘴中清冽的酒让克里斯感觉身体发热，但并没有困意。或许是他喝得还不够多。  
  
“你是我哥哥不假，但你对我来说无足轻重，如果你执意不离开母亲，我恐怕什么事都做得出来。我不会眼睁睁看着你这种心怀不轨的人混在母亲身边，谁知道你会做出什么？我在你脸上开过一刀，就也能在你喉咙上割一刀。”  
  
克里斯仍旧不答话，仿佛也根本没注意到他。安德烈扣住他的手腕抓过来，让他看着自己。  
  
“看着我，克里斯，仔细看，”在克里斯要抽回手时安德烈用力把他拉回来，“看着我的眼睛，我的眼睛像母亲吗，克里斯？我让你想起他吗？”  
  
克里斯不想理他，但安德烈抓着他不松手，克里斯的目光和他的相遇，那双眼睛确实和母亲很像，为此他也常常避免和安德烈目光对视。他望着安德烈的眼神僵住，直勾勾地看着他。  
  
“你两次救了马代奥，因为他是和母亲最相像的那个吗？看着他的时候你在想什么？看着母亲的时候你在想什么？”安德烈幽幽问道。  
  
这次克里斯一把甩开他。他的手开始发抖，安德烈的无礼和过分挑衅让他恨不得立刻把他从窗户中扔出去，但那双眼睛让他无法行动。  
  
在克里斯眼中冒火时，安德烈离开了。两人都是满心怒气，安德烈决意教训克里斯，克里斯窝着火，因为安德烈和母亲相像，他甚至都不能生他的气。  
  
在酒瓶和酒杯都空了之后，克里斯仍是坐在床边。他不觉得困，只是思绪杂乱，最初他还试图理清思绪，但很快酒精将一切打乱，他放弃了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
安德烈满腔火气走回房间。走进会客室的房门口时，他的火气已经消减了很多，打算明天再对付克里斯。推门走进房间时他想找点东西喝，然后好睡一觉，第二天再想办法把克里斯赶走。  
  
“跑哪去了？”施魏因施泰格问。  
  
安德烈这才发现父亲也在会客室。这时他看到桌上的酒，一面倒酒一面答道：“别提了，我在帮妈妈防着坏人呢，还要斗智斗勇，累死了。”  
  
“军营里有什么坏人？别给你妈妈惹麻烦。”  
  
“我没有惹麻烦，这件事还不能告诉您……”安德烈灌了自己一大杯。  
  
施魏因施泰格想到儿子可能又在捣鼓小孩子的幼稚把戏，他说了不能告诉自己，于是施魏因施泰格也没再问。  
  
“您怎么在这儿？”安德烈喝了酒之后回过神来，“怎么没去睡觉？”  
  
“里奥今天累了，回去休息了，我想看看你睡没睡，没想到你不在房里，就在这儿等你回来。”  
  
想到母亲回他的房间去了、又和那个讨厌的克里斯在一起，安德烈顿时感觉胃里的酒都开始翻腾起来。  
  
“我没事，”他挠挠头发，把克里斯赶出脑海，“我们也睡吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
气温逐渐下降，隆冬时节到来时，施魏因施泰格启程离开了，梅西有更多时间陪他的大儿子，也恢复了同克里斯一起散步的习惯。一天下午两人在军营中走着，忽然见到士兵们拖着一个人走过来。  
  
“怎么回事？”梅西问。  
  
“陛下，我们在他身上搜出了巴萨军营地形和军队分布的草图，他是皇马派来打探情况的。”士兵回答。  
  
梅西接过来草图，克里斯看到上面绘制着军营分布，并详细标注着什么地方住着多少士兵、粮草和马匹分别放在哪里。  
  
“画得好详细，”梅西笑道，“亏得我们每天巡逻，怎么没一开始就发现他？”  
  
“他在缓坡下面挖了一个洞，不容易被人找到。他穿着平民的衣服，但匕首是皇马分配的，上面还有标志。”  
  
梅西无意再问下去。“关进牢里。”他说道，把草图递给士兵。  
  
被巴萨士兵押着的皇马人紧紧盯着克里斯，在他被拖过克里斯身旁时，克里斯和他目光相对，后者忽然挣扎起来。  
  
“阁下？”皇马士兵用沙哑的声音问，他脸上都是血，“你是……我们的副将？”  
  
这一声“我们的副将”让克里斯惊出一身冷汗。  
  
“您还活着，阁下……您还活着……”那士兵叫喊起来，眼泪从脏污的脸上滚下。  
  
梅西示意赶快把他带走，士兵们拖着他走向地牢，那人又含糊地喊了起来，但巴萨士兵打了他一拳，他说不出话了，闷闷地被拖走。  
  
克里斯脸色煞白，梅西握住他的手臂。  
  
“我们回去吧。”  
  
克里斯像个布口袋一样没有知觉地被母亲带回房间。  
  
“你没事吧？”梅西问。  
  
“我很好。”他迟缓地答道。  
  
梅西还想说些什么，但敲门声响了，侍从把梅西叫走。克里斯独自站在房间里，手脚冰冷，他不知道自己就这样一动不动地站了多久，但当他再回过神时，愤怒和悔恨将他烧得浑身火热。  
  
他怎么会在巴萨的营地里？他怎么会穿着巴萨的衣服？他怎么能眼睁睁看着巴萨的士兵将皇马人拖进大牢而无动于衷？  
  
那声“副将”叫得他血液倒流。他恨不得立刻就丢下这身巴萨的衣服，冲到地牢去把他救出来。拿着自己的剑和盾牌，哪怕杀出一条血路也要带那士兵离开巴萨的军营。  
  
他走出房间，匆匆赶到牢房。牢房又冷又潮，但克里斯浑身滚热，一心要把认出自己的皇马士兵救走。  
  
“今天皇马带来的那个人，我要见他。”他对守在牢房门口的守卫说。  
  
“他死了。”守卫答道。  
  
克里斯震惊地看着他，话也说不出了。  
  
“把他带来之前他就是带伤的，和咱们的人打了一场，他挣扎得厉害，中了两剑，”守卫说道，“来了之后拷问了没几句就死了，都没用上刑，他就咽气了……您没事吧？”  
  
克里斯紧握着牢房的铁门，冰冷的寒气从手上传来，将浑身沸腾的血液冻得冰凉。

 

第三十章  
  
大雪飘飘洒洒落下，在夜间的军营里铺上一层白色软毯，清早时又被像清理垃圾一样扫开。这几日气温有所回升，正是启程的好时候。  
  
此时距离启程回巴塞罗那还有三天，克里斯日益沉默，梅西知道他还没下定决心，但他已经决定将孩子带走。  
  
“我不能再把你送回战场，”梅西说，“如果你‘还没考虑好’，月初早上就和我一起走。”  
  
“你的孩子们呢？”克里斯问，这样的说法让他将自己刨除在外，“马代奥还在边疆带军，如果战争开始，他的生活不是和原来的我一样？”  
  
“他是皇子，他没有选择，”梅西回答，“既然他顶着皇子的头衔出生、享受皇子的待遇，这些就是他的责任，对蒂亚戈和米兰来说也一样。但你没有头衔，这不是你的责任，皇马应该带兵出征的是马丁和卢卡斯，而不是让他们一直把你当做长矛和盾牌。”  
  
克里斯默然不语。他想告诉梅西他不想要头衔，甚至也不需要荣誉、奖赏或职位，他只想为皇马出战。  
  
“我从小就认定自己是皇马人，没想过有一天连这个身份都会变。”  
  
“皇马配不上你，”梅西撕着面包，“他们怎么配拥有你为他们卖命？卡西又没说把皇位传给你。我受够了看你受伤还差点没命，我怎么可能再把你送回去？别想了，准备好跟我出发就行了。”  
  
“如果我不回去呢？”克里斯问。  
  
“为什么？好了伤疤忘了疼？”梅西望着他，“你们的太子把濒死的你丢在战场上等死，我把你救回来，你还想回去继续当马丁的部下？你刚失踪、他就选了个不如你的年轻人当将军，他把你当做什么了？你对他的价值还不如一个比你晚四年上战场的人吗？”  
  
马丁的背弃在最初确实让克里斯耿耿于怀，但回想起来，去救他时克里斯想的就是保护他的平安，让他从战场上全身而退。  
  
“他是我们的储君，我不会因为这件事一直怨恨他。”  
  
梅西放下刀叉，不知道该如何定义克里斯的话。罗纳尔多到底是培养了一个品行端正、宽宏大量的孩子，还是一个傻瓜？  
  
因为克里斯对马丁有价值，他想要一直利用克里斯才会重视他，如果他不能为马丁打仗、不能为他扫平障碍，他根本不会在乎克里斯的死活。这是事实，克里斯很清楚，但他没有怨怼情绪，他是马丁的臣子，事情就是这样。  
  
“你有选择，你可以离开皇马，不被任何人利用，在巴萨我会提供给你最好的生活，而且不会要求你为我穿上盔甲、到敌军队伍里去冲锋、送死，不要求你流血流汗、胸膛和四肢被人捅穿，”梅西道，“在两种选择之间难道你宁愿回到皇马继续被人利用吗？”  
  
克里斯想说他考虑的更多，事情不能看得这么片面，但他不能直白地对母亲表示不认可，于是只默默吃着东西，像是默认了母亲的话。  
  
临出发前的几天异常漫长。克里斯没忘记马丁的利用和背弃、对皇马的失望和反感，也没忘记母亲所答应的巴萨的生活。就算忽略掉自己在巴萨可能遭遇的窘境，他想要的也还是皇马。留在皇马的生活不好，他过了二十一年，没人比他更清楚，战事还在继续，回到皇马用不上一个月他就要带着军队和波尔多人作战，到时他依旧可能受伤，若运气不佳，也可能战死沙场。那样一来他固然辜负了母亲的抢救和照料，可这才是他应该有的生活。  
  
无论考虑到哪一方面，去巴萨都是更好的选择。确实，他还不知道巴萨的生活是什么样的，但他母亲是巴萨的皇帝，就算再糟，还能糟到什么地步？他不是一样能过着锦衣玉食的日子？  
  
但他只想穿上白色战袍。哪怕那白色脏污不堪，只要利用他带兵冲锋、浴血奋战，只将他视作盾牌和剑……那就让他做国家的盾牌和剑。  
  
他知道危险，他遭遇过无数伤痛，也有过濒临死亡的时刻，他都知道，但他不介意为皇马死去。  
  
死亡无可避免，如果真要发生，他希望是为皇马死去。  
  
一边是皇马，一边是母亲。要与母亲作战让他心如刀绞，但他早在二十一年前就成为皇马的一员，事实无法更改。他想过要放弃马德里的一切，但在几天的思考过后，在剥开血肉露出骨头的时候，他仍旧是个皇马人。他在皇马的军营长大，穿上白色是他的梦想。或许他不爱这个国家，国家对他也难说有多少在意，但他习惯了为它奋战，他愿意为它流血甚至死去，那是他主动选择的。  
  
晚餐时母亲又来了。克里斯做着最后的挣扎，他偷偷望着母亲的面孔，只为了以后能见母亲这一个理由自己都应当去巴萨，如果选择皇马，他以后又能和母亲再见面几次？他不应当与皇马作对，但与母亲为敌就正确吗？与马代奥第一次见面自己就险些杀了他，以后双方再开战，若自己不在战场上，任何人是生是死都和他无关，但如果自己为皇马带兵，那么和兄弟手足相残便是早晚的事。  
  
留在巴萨，至少可以避免亲手造成兄弟的死亡……但他是皇马人。  
  
可如果为皇马作战，对抗巴萨就在所难免，他真要和母亲的军队无休止地厮杀吗？  
  
去巴萨吧，别管那里的生活会是什么样，至少你不用与母亲作对，还能经常见到他。  
  
但这就是你要的生活吗？因为皇马曾背弃你，所以你也要抛弃皇马？  
  
无数理由劝他离开，无数理由劝他留下。这时归程的准备已经打点妥当，梅西为他准备了一件厚重的皮毛斗篷，做工精细，衣料柔软，抗风而且保暖，内里缝着巴萨的红蓝色，克里斯从未有过这样的衣服，梅西把斗篷给他时，说如果小心保管，穿上六七年都不成问题。  
  
“料子和做工都这么好的，几年也难得碰到一件，”梅西让他试穿时说，“回去的时候你就穿着这件，保证冻不着你。”  
  
克里斯答应着他的话，心中却在想自己可能不会回去。  
  
梅西不再问他如何决定，他已经决意带克里斯回巴萨了。  
  
  
  
在离开的前一天晚上，梅西又来和克里斯一起吃晚餐时，看见克里斯穿上了皇马的白色战袍。克里斯当时穿的盔甲已经烂了，但衣服还能穿，原本上面沾染了很多血迹、被撕裂和捅穿了好处多，梅西让人清洗、缝好后收起来了，见到克里斯又穿上这件衣服，梅西忽然有了不好的预感。  
  
“穿上它干什么？”走进房中，梅西问道。  
  
“我要回皇马了，”克里斯解释，“我不想明天早上再告诉您，那时候队伍要启程，如果我拖到早上再说、会扰乱你们。”  
  
“你要走了？”梅西问。  
  
“我要走了。”克里斯答道，他垂着头，感觉无颜面对母亲。  
  
“什么时候决定的？”梅西问，目光甚至没落在克里斯身上。  
  
“今天刚刚决定。昨晚还在犹豫，但我还是应该回去。”  
  
“为什么你‘应该’回去？皇马伤得你不够惨？你还亏欠皇马什么？”  
  
“我们互相都不亏欠，”克里斯答道，“我只亏欠您，您救了我的命，想把我带到巴萨去，这些都是好意，我却不得不拒绝您。”  
  
“知道我是好意还拒绝？”梅西问，火气越来越盛。  
  
“我只能这样选择，”克里斯说道，“别对我生气，我不能不回去，不是要故意惹您生气。就像您一生都是巴萨人一样，我也只能属于皇马……我是皇马的副将，穿上白色军装就不能脱下，我知道回去之后日子也不会好过，依旧会很危险，我会继续看着同伴死在我面前，但我还是要回去，哪怕死在战场上，我也只能穿着皇马的军装。”  
  
“停战协议一共有几年？”梅西问，“如果你回去，协议终止后巴萨和皇马迟早会开战，到时候你要和你自己的兄弟作战，你忍心和他们自相残杀吗？”  
  
“如果事情就是这样，我们谁都没有办法，”克里斯答道，“告诉他们见到我时不用留情，我也不会手软。”  
  
“听听你自己在说什么！你在告诉我你会杀了你的弟弟是吗？”梅西斥道。  
  
“战场上刀剑无眼，如果我死在马代奥或者任何兄弟手下，我也不会责怪任何人。一旦开打，我们都要拼尽全力，不然战争就变成儿戏，我们对国家的忠诚和责任也成了儿戏。”  
  
“你对皇马没有责任、你不需要对它负责！你流着一半巴萨皇室的血、你身上有拉玛西亚血统，你怎么能只站在皇马一边？只要收到命令、你就会向巴萨进攻、侵占你所属于的另一个国家吗？”  
  
“我不能对两个国家效忠，”克里斯摇着头，痛苦不堪，“我不想和您作对，但在这件事上我只有皇马这一个立场。”  
  
“和我回巴萨不就解决这个难题了？我不会让你攻打皇马，你不用变成我的敌人。”  
  
克里斯只是摇头，“我不能和您回去。”  
  
梅西的目光从桌子上一直望到墙壁，再看上克里斯脸上时，眼中的怒意越来越多。  
  
“这就是你的决定？你宁愿和我作对、和兄弟们相残，也要回到利用你、背弃你的皇马？”  
  
“我只能这样做，”克里斯答道，“这是我唯一想做的事。我也想去巴萨，想和您在一起，但巴萨不是我归属的地方，我的身份就是皇马人，为他们打仗也好，送死也好，都是我的生活。”  
  
梅西被他气得不知该说什么，克里斯犹豫一下，咬着牙说道：  
  
“如果去巴萨，如果在您身边，我可能就不再是自己了。不在您身边时，我什么都不怕，也什么都不在乎，但和您在一起，您的一举一动都会影响到我，就像我还是个四五岁的孩子，我不能过着这样的生活。我不是在说我想远离您，我爱您，但我不能长时间呆在您身边，那会改变我。”  
  
这一次梅西没答话。  
  
“我不想离开您，如果是十岁那年在巴萨见到您后留下来，我会永远是巴萨人，我巴不得在您身边生活，”克里斯笑了，笑容哀伤，带着孩童的向往，“和母亲在一起是我小时候唯一的梦想，我唯一想要的就是和您团聚，在发现这个愿望无法实现之后我才开始期盼穿上白袍，为皇马作战。或许人都要有个归属的地方，我没能从小就成为巴萨人，今天就只能作为皇马人为马德里奋战，直到死去。这样的决定可能没价值也没有意义，说不定还会带来很多痛苦，但我的决定就是这样……这是我必须坚持的东西，我已经决定了。”  
  
克里斯望着母亲。梅西对他的话十分恼火，但克里斯心意已定，梅西在感到无奈之余，甚至也有一分苦涩的骄傲。虽然儿子选了不同的方向，但梅西无法不为有这样的孩子自豪。地位、权势、安逸、金钱、优渥的生活，甚至是童年起就一直渴望的母亲的陪伴，他割舍掉所有对他有利的东西，选择养育他的、他为之战斗的国家。  
  
“你的选择把我的心彻底打碎了，”梅西苦笑，“我不认同你的决定，或许一辈子都不能原谅你，但我为你骄傲。”  
  
房间里的气氛消沉下来。克里斯还在担心母亲会阻止他回皇马，听到他这样说，终于放下心来。  
  
“你出生的第二天我把你送走，没想到过了二十一年，还是要看着你离开，”梅西叹道，克里斯想要说什么，梅西打断他，像装作什么都没发生似的继续说道：“带着那件斗篷，三五年都碰不上那么好的毛皮了，我知道里面有巴萨的颜色，但内里可以拆下来，回去之后你让人重新给你缝好，”梅西拉开门，让人取来剪刀，亲自把红蓝色的内里贴边剪下来。  
  
“真的不跟我走？”梅西拿起剪刀对准斗篷的红蓝里衬时问，他坐在椅子上抬起头看克里斯，忽然间克里斯想要推翻自己刚刚说的一切，他不回皇马，他要和母亲一起离开。  
  
但开口时，克里斯只是低着头。  
  
“我很抱歉，又要离开您。”  
  
剪刀扎进斗篷，梅西挑开内里的边缘，开始剪掉红蓝色里衬。  
  
“就像你说的，这些事我们谁也没有办法。我不能强迫你选择你不想要的。”半晌后梅西说。  
  
“其实我也很想留下，我犹豫了五个月，到今天才下定决心。”  
  
“我不想让你走，但你已经决定了……你想什么时候出发？”  
  
“尽快吧。”克里斯答道。走得越晚，他就越舍不得离开。  
  
“吃过晚饭再走，”梅西替他决定了，“下一次再和你一张桌子吃饭就不知道是什么时候了。”  
  
“您别这样说，”克里斯在梅西身边坐下，“我也很惦记您，但就像上次在巴塞罗那您说的，以后还是有机会见面，等到您再来边境……”  
  
“上次叮嘱你别受伤，你也没做到，这次总能听话了吧？”  
  
克里斯笑了，尽管知道不可能，也还是要答应母亲。  
  
晚饭后梅西为他收拾好东西，让人牵来一匹马。他遣散旁人，独自将克里斯送到营地门口。  
  
“天色晚了，自己回去小心些，”在克里斯上马之前，梅西叮嘱道，并在他脸上吻了一下，“别再受伤了，再答应我一次。”  
  
“我答应您。”克里斯答道，声音流连在夜色中不肯散去。他骑上马，回头望着梅西。  
  
“我走了，您保重。”  
  
梅西点头，对他挤出微笑。  
  
克里斯甩动缰绳，让马匹将他带入漆黑的夜晚。梅西站在军营门口，再一次看着克里斯远远离开，背影在黑暗中逐渐远去、消失。  
  
  
  
在黑夜中找路并不容易。皇马和巴萨北方交界处地势复杂，有森林、陡坡，也有小河和山川，冬日的夜晚寒冷昏暗，马蹄踏过厚厚的雪层和被冰雪覆盖的草地，穿过漆黑的密林，克里斯知道皇马营地的精确位置，一刻不停地赶过去。穿过密林和小山后，他终于见到军营的火光。  
  
在他向着营地门口策马疾驰时，门口的守卫立刻做出防御姿态，大声询问他是谁。  
  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，”克里斯声如洪钟地报出名字，“皇马的副将。”  
  
他骑马赶到军营门口，营地中忽然出现小小的骚动，听到他的名字，守夜的士兵都围到门口，谨慎又怀疑地打量着。  
  
克里斯跳下马，走到门口的火把前。火光照亮他的脸，照亮他结冰的头发和脸上长长的伤疤。士兵们认出他。  
  
“副将回来了！”  
  
叫喊声传来。听着他们呼喊的声音，克里斯从头到脚都在颤抖。他回来了。  
  
大门缓缓打开，克里斯牵着马走进去，欢呼声一声接一声响彻在军营里，守夜的士兵们不可置信地看着他，从梦中醒来的将士听到声响跑出来。人群围着他，克里斯走进军营后很快不能移动了，士兵们围在他周围，不敢相信他还活着。  
  
“副将回来了——”  
  
士兵们一声声喊着，通知更多人。  
  
忽然间人们让出一条路，科恩特朗穿过人群，不可置信地看着他，眼睛瞪得老大，表情呆滞在脸上。  
  
“我回来了。”克里斯答道。  
  
科恩特朗大步走到他身边，猛地用力抱住他，他的胳膊发抖，手也冷了。  
  
“你还活着……”他重复道，双臂紧紧环住克里斯的肩膀和后背，“你还活着……我以为你不会回来了，我找你找了半个月……”  
  
他发着抖，克里斯紧紧抱着他，手在他后背上轻拍。  
  
“我活着，我回来了。”  
  
“克里斯！”  
  
马丁的声音传来，克里斯抬眼，马丁穿着单衣，外面披着一件斗篷就跑出来了，科恩特朗放开克里斯，马丁扑了上去，抱住他连连用力拍着他的后背。  
  
“可算是回来了，你还活着……你不知道这几个月我是怎么过来的……上帝，我以为你死了……”  
  
他紧紧拥抱克里斯，无论他的话是真是假，这一刻的拥抱确实如马丁所宣称的那样，他是将克里斯当做兄弟的。  
  
“你怎么会失踪？我以为你死了，你知道我都快疯了吗……”  
  
“我没事，”克里斯拍着他的后背，“我回来了。”  
  
马丁久久地抱着他不放开，也不顾自己衣服单薄。  
  
和他拥抱时，克里斯的目光穿过人群，看见站在台阶上的父亲。  
  
罗纳尔多仿佛在一瞬间苍老了。雪沫被风吹落，从他面前落下，像是为他添了白发。他是唯一一个没有对克里斯的归来表示开心的人。远远地，他在夜色的浸染和火把的照耀下望着儿子，他脸上没有笑意，只有失望和痛苦。他无法理解他的决定，目光中没有欢迎，只有责怪。克里斯知道那目光的含义，他在问自己为什么要回来，为什么还要选择这样的生活，或许父亲早已期待着他跟随母亲回到巴萨、去过与世无争、宁静祥和的生活，他不愿看到克里斯受伤，甚至不愿看到他在军队中生活——明明有更好的选择，为什么还要回到这里？  
  
夜风温和，却割得罗纳尔多脸颊生疼。他的儿子失去了平安宁静的未来，他回来了，将自己送回血与火的战场，又一次，他要挂帅出征，如同性命不属于自己一般冲上前线，或许战无不胜，或许负伤而归，而罗纳尔多只能看着他一次次披上铠甲，走上战场。  
  
在克里斯走向他，与父亲拥抱时，罗纳尔多低声问道：“你怎么能回来？”  
  
“我不能离开。”他答道。  
  
父亲会理解他。他已经放弃了巴萨、回到皇马，父亲别无选择，只能接受他已经回来的事实。  
  
但罗纳尔多只说道：“我不想在这里见到你，你不该回来。”  
  
克里斯只是笑了，用一个他自己也不知道是事实还是借口的原因回答了：  
  
“可这里是家啊。”  
  
他说道，笑容苦楚，略带无奈。罗纳尔多摇头，眼中清楚地写着失望。  
  
“我从没对你这样失望过，”他说道，“你原本可以……”  
  
“父亲，”克里斯打断他，“回去再说吧。我已经在军营里了。”  
  
罗纳尔多的神色清晰地表明他宁愿不要克里斯回来。  
  
  
  
克里斯告诉马丁和科恩特朗自己被巴萨人救走了，他们本想让自己成为人质、以此要挟皇马，但后来他在巴萨的内部冲突中救了他们的一名重要将领，巴萨人还算是知恩图报，认为克里斯和他们就此扯平，在他伤好之后就放他回来了。这是梅西和克里斯商量之后的说辞。  
  
“罗纳尔多将军还去巴萨找你了呢，结果他们说没看见你……巴萨人真狡猾。”马丁说道。  
  
“能活着回来就好，如果他们偷偷处决你，我们可能一辈子都找不到你了。”科恩特朗说。  
  
罗纳尔多坐在克里斯身旁，他没说话，一副疲倦不堪的样子。  
  
“好了，早些去休息吧，”马丁拍拍克里斯的肩膀，“也和将军好好说几句话，他和我们一样，都以为再也找不到你了呢。这两天你先休息，过几天再带兵，现在没有攻打计划，只是在练兵……”  
  
“我不用休息，殿下，”克里斯说，“明天开始我继续练兵，消失了五个月，我已经休息够了。”  
  
他主动提出尽快重返练兵场，马丁自然再高兴不过，但还是婉转一下，说道：“明天早上让医生给你检查一下再说，我不想你一回来就累着你。”  
  
道过晚安后，几人各自回房了。罗纳尔多一言不发，克里斯跟着他走进房间。  
  
“我以为你不会回来了，房间都没让人收拾，”走进与自己离开时一模一样的卧室中，罗纳尔多说，“你的侍从们都死了，没人知道平常你的生活是怎么打点的，这次回来，你要再给自己重新挑选侍从和护卫队里的人。”  
  
“护卫队还剩下几个？”克里斯问。  
  
“两个。原本是三个，但有一个伤得太重，还是死了。”  
  
克里斯想着护卫队，还有他最初加入的冲锋队，冲锋队里还未死去的人们，是不是也都死在上一战里了？  
  
“明天我会挑选的。”克里斯答道。  
  
罗纳尔多望着点燃没多久的炉火。这间屋子快半年没人住，入冬以来也没生过火，屋子里仍有些冷。  
  
“里奥已经走了吗？”  
  
克里斯摇头：“他明天早上出发。”  
  
说了之后罗纳尔多才发现自己问了也是白问，无论梅西什么时候出发，他都没办法把儿子再送进他的队伍让他带回巴萨了。  
  
“你知不知道你失去了一辈子只有一次的机会？”罗纳尔多问，“为什么回来？难道我没告诉你和你母亲一起去巴萨吗？”  
  
父亲很少生气，但他这次的忽然发怒在克里斯意料之中。  
  
“我考虑了五个月，但还是不能不回来。无论身体里流着哪些国家的血，我都只能效忠一个地方。”  
  
“你为皇马效忠的日子已经结束了！你对得起皇马、对得起你的将士们甚至是所有皇马人，这里不需要你的忠诚，但我需要你活下去！你母亲说你险些死去，五个月才养好伤，你还嫌伤得不够吗？”  
  
“但我已经回来了，父亲，”克里斯劝道，“我的选择没让您满意，但我没做错，这是我该做的事，巴萨不是我的国家，我不能为他们工作、在巴萨人中生活。哪怕是和母亲一起，我也永远都是外人。我想过，巴萨的生活很好，但那不是我的生活。”  
  
罗纳尔多满心怒气。原以为儿子这样久都没回来，一定已经选择了巴萨，正当他以为孩子就此可以过上安稳和平的生活时他却又回来了，带着伤痕累累的长剑和他自己。但现在无论多气恼也无济于事，他已经回到皇马营地了。  
  
“你有过一次机会能离开现在的生活，可你竟然放弃了。”罗纳尔多说。  
  
“在得到这次机会之前我从没想过离开，”克里斯答道，“在军营很苦，打仗也苦，我早就知道。我不是为了能得到什么才选择为皇马上战场，从一开始我就知道我什么也得不到。您就当做我从没有过去巴萨的机会，我本来失踪了，但现在活着从战场上回来了，不好吗？”  
  
“可我希望你幸福，希望你……”罗纳尔多停下，望着克里斯留着伤疤的脸庞，“从小你就总是想着你妈妈，和他在一起，你会比现在快乐很多……看看你现在过的是什么日子。”  
  
“没什么不好，”克里斯笑道，“我已经这样过了好多年，您也是，我们不是都好好的？”  
  
火焰静静烧着，微弱的暖意从壁炉散开，迟缓地铺向整个房间。罗纳尔多知道他再说什么都没用了。儿子已经回来，他已不能再去要求克里斯回到他母亲身边了，梅西何时启程、何时抵达巴塞罗那都与他没关系，他所要关心的只是这个已经回到自己身旁的孩子。  
  
“把毯子铺开，早点睡吧，明天还要练兵。”罗纳尔多说，他想叹气，也想对儿子怒吼一通，但最后只是简单叮嘱了一句。  
  
“又见到您真好。”  
  
他正要走，克里斯再次拥抱了他。  
  
皇马并非一无所有。他的父亲在这里，从小就照顾他的科恩特朗也在，他还有一个因为他的价值和能力看重他的储君。到了明天，他会在欢呼振奋的士兵中选出侍从和近卫队，他会铸造一柄新的长剑和一面盾牌，他会在凛冽寒风中开始练兵。身体上愈合的伤口早已没有知觉，但他还是能感觉到隐约的疼痛，那不是他的痛苦，是许多死在他身旁、再也不能和他交谈的人的，他已经准备好了再次走上战场，他已经准备好了复仇。为了他们，也为了已经变成另一个人的自己。

 

 

 

  
第三十一章  
  
晚风带着冰雪融化时的寒意吹过，梅西在台阶上和皮克一起等待着。人群的呼喊声由远及近，几分钟后，打着巴萨大旗的队伍终于走进皇宫、映入眼帘，米兰骑在一匹高大的白马上，他穿着巴萨的盔甲和红色斗篷，远远地对母亲露出微笑。  
他正是自己思念的模样。一整年过去，刚刚十五岁的米兰已长得像马代奥一样高了。这一年里奥听到许多次战报，文字上的描述和众臣的夸奖都不能让里奥心安，他仍旧担心米兰还太年轻稚嫩，不能担当重任，但他在一整年后成功打退了图卢兹人，避免国家遭到侵略，捍卫了巴萨，也证明众人所言非虚：他确实是个出色的储君。  
米兰头上没有王冠，却已经有了统治者的模样。  
他跳下马，走到里奥面前，对父母问安，里奥拥抱了他，难以想象去年还神色稚嫩的米兰会变成眼前这个高大沉稳的年轻王储。  
“你已经有帝王的样子了。”里奥说。  
“我还在成长，”米兰吻了吻里奥的脸，“谢谢陛下信任我。”  
众臣簇拥上前，恭贺米兰的成功。  
皇马与巴萨的停战为双方都带来许多好处。皇马进攻波尔多，巴萨反击图卢兹。双方队伍各自北上，但波尔多军队力量强大，根基雄厚，人数众多，在近四年的战争后才开始大规模溃败，皇马吞下波尔多的半数土地，领土面积大大增加。巴萨面临的挑战则轻松许多，图卢兹在内乱时将矛头对准外界，向巴萨方向盲目扩张，他们的军队东拼西凑，军心不稳，被巴萨用一年的时间就打回本土，再不敢来犯。  
这一战带领巴萨出战的主帅是苏亚雷斯，他的将军是马代奥和米兰。米兰在去北境参战时刚刚十四岁，那时他还只是副将，他跟随哥哥和苏亚雷斯，一场接一场地与图卢兹人厮杀。战争证明米兰不仅在政治上有天分，同样也有领军作战的天赋，他有勇有谋，不会懦弱退缩也不会一味硬拼，在战争结束时虽然他只有十五岁，但军功已经可以做将军了。没有人对这件事有异议，除了米兰自己，他认为十五岁就做将军年纪太小，这样的事应该只有母亲才能做到，自己还不能和他相比。  
“将军不是按年纪分配的，”苏亚雷斯说，“是按照军功，军队里的纪律和等级你和我一样清楚。”  
“所以我已经是将军了？”米兰问。  
“你当然是，但在明天我们要举行一个仪式。”  
米兰惊讶不已，不敢置信地望着马代奥：“我是将军了？真的吗？”  
“当然是真的，你率军夺回了图卢兹人抢走的土地，有这样的功劳当将军是情理之中。”  
“可我以为副将要做好多年，你不就是这样吗？”  
“我一直在镇守边疆没错，可我没打仗，那时候没战事，我也不可能有军功，”马代奥说，“你是将军啦，别怀疑了。”  
打败图卢兹人，米兰带兵回都城。离开时他对战争的概念还只是战事记录和军营中的演习，但在一年后回家时，他已经是将军了，也是巴萨合格的储君。  
“他就像你一样优秀。”皮克说。  
梅西确实为他骄傲。尽管不希望孩子们在战乱中长大，但战争既然发生，米兰作为储君就没有躲在皇宫的理由。他已经证明自己在政务上足够优秀，现在国家需要他的捍卫和守护，于是他带兵出征，守护了国家的安宁，也让他人更认可他储君的身份。  
他带着伤疤回来，让里奥骄傲又心疼。这一年米兰成为将军，同时在遥远的马德里，里奥也听到另一个孩子的消息，克里斯在为皇马征战多年后终于打破私生子出身的限制，成为皇马的将军和主帅。  
分别的四年间，里奥多次听过克里斯的传闻。在今年年初，他终于成为皇马的将军，在这之前他与波尔多人一连打了四年，他们的战事多且频繁，克里斯一战不落，他在征战波尔多时的所作所为迅速传到各个国家，也传到巴塞罗那，传闻中的他不仅英勇而且残忍，是各国都避之不及的对手，他曾单枪匹马突破百人围攻，他曾在战事刚一开始就捅穿对方将领的心脏，他曾身中数箭仍带兵取胜，在他成为皇马的将军和主帅时，他也成了各国避之不及的梦魇。  
四年中里奥再没见过他。国事繁忙，他无法离开都城，而在他终于有了空闲，想要去北方边境时，波尔多人和皇马的战事已经结束，克里斯回马德里了。  
  
  
庆功宴一场接一场，它们由不同的人举办，在皇宫，在亲王府，或在哪个贵族的家里，宴请的客人不同，宴会风格也不同，但唯有一件事不变，宴会的焦点人物永远是克里斯。  
儿子被众人包围，这样的场面罗纳尔多无论见了多少次仍会不习惯。在他的印象中，克里斯还是那个独自呆在露台上玩玩具的孩子，远离人群，执拗地一眼也不去看其他聚在一起的人。  
他再也不会被抛下了。他成了皇马的英雄，皇马最年轻的主帅，甚至是“皇马精神的象征”——就像马丁说的那样。言语或许夸张，但都城里从皇帝到亲王再到皇亲国戚、大臣和大小贵族，所有人都对这种说法买账。他们包围了克里斯巴结、奉承他，这是与他们生活在同一个年代的传奇，没人能像他这样英勇，战无不胜，甚至有人说他已经超越了巴萨的梅西。  
克里斯不爱热闹。罗纳尔多以为这些宴会和邀请会让他烦不胜烦。但克里斯不以为意，他不喜欢，也不在乎。人们和他说笑，对他奉承，他一一作答，脸上露出极为浅淡的笑容。那样的表情让罗纳尔多想起梅西。  
伴随名声、地位和权力一同前来的还有婚约——或者说，人们希望他应下的婚约。太多人向罗纳尔多提起克里斯的婚事，都城里的皇亲国戚和大小贵族都希望能和罗纳尔多家结亲，甚至不惜让自己的孩子只做克里斯的伴侣之一，罗纳尔多只能一一拒绝，他知道克里斯的脾气，他不喜欢任何人，仿佛没生着恋爱那根骨头。罗纳尔多不催他结婚，孩子已经在战场上耗尽了精力，好不容易能喘口气，让他好好歇息就好。  
在克里斯被众人包围时，马丁抱着小儿子走来，并忽然将孩子丢到克里斯身上，克里斯赶快接住了。  
“你就不怕摔着他？”克里斯问。  
“不是有你接着吗？”马丁笑道，“有你在，我什么都不担心。”  
孩子被他逗惯了，被这样扔一下也只咯咯笑几声。克里斯抱着孩子，忽然想到有件事要和他好好商量，现在在宴会上虽然不是恰当的时候，但早些提起这事没坏处。  
“军队里我要多提拔几个人，上次我受伤时候有几个副将表现很出色。”  
“你打算把他们向你现在的方向培养？”马丁问。两人在一起的时间多了，不用细说他也知道克里斯的打算。  
“是这个意思。”克里斯答道。  
“如果你想做就做好了，我不介意，说实话也不热心，”马丁耸耸肩，“我有你，还要别人干什么？”  
“你没见过我受伤是不是？伤了、病了、上不了战场，总要有合适的人接替我。”  
“我的好将军，你不能伤、不能病，也最好别不上战场，”马丁笑道，“你可以休息，可以把国库搬空，想娶谁我都让母亲给你赐婚，我什么都给你，但别吓我，我不允许别人接替你。”  
孩子在克里斯怀里叫了起来，马丁叫来乳母，把孩子抱走了。  
“我只是想以防万一，你答应就好了。”  
“你想干什么就干什么，我答应了，随你去做。”马丁答道，从仆人手中接过酒慢慢喝着。  
现在的马丁比几年前轻松多了。他的储君之位已经牢牢坐稳，与阿尔芭也有了两个孩子。虽然波尔多的土地是克里斯打来的，但战争期间马丁一直在边境，名义上他是整个战争的指挥，他的功绩已足够多了，取得了波尔多半数领土，其他几位皇子再拼命也无法超越他了。  
“下次出征有人陪我们去军营了，”马丁说，“你猜是谁，就猜一次。”  
克里斯望着大厅里的人，问道：“卢卡斯又要来了？”  
“他再来军营，我就打断他的腿——不是夸张，就是字面上的意思，”马丁看了眼克里斯脸上长长的伤疤，“要不是他搅和，现在你脸上没伤没疤，会英俊成什么样？”马丁低声叹道，“我不会让他来军营，这辈子他也不会再有什么用了。当了亲王我也不会让他有实权……”  
“赶快告诉我是谁得了。”克里斯说。  
“我最喜欢的弟弟，”马丁懒洋洋地笑了，“最听话的小塞尔。你带着他，克里斯，他不惹麻烦，也不是娇生惯养的皇子，还有点崇拜你呢。他是最听话的一个了，有他给你当副将，你能省心不少。”  
克里斯不觉得自己会省心多少。他的副将已经够多了，马丁又塞了一个要时时留心的给他。  
克里斯看到不远处的塞尔，他正在和几个人聊天，克里斯稍一注意他身边的人是谁，发现竟然是自己的两个副将、一个侍从还有近卫队的队长。  
“你确定他是最听话的一个？”克里斯问，“不是最有心机的一个？他身边怎么全是我的人？”  
“你不了解塞尔，他没有心机……”马丁说。  
塞尔望了过来，看似不经意，但发现马丁和克里斯都在看着他时他有些慌张地转过头去。  
“你管这叫‘没有心机’？”克里斯问，“他身边都是我的人，还偷偷看我。”  
“我说了他崇拜你，”马丁说，“你和他在一起的时间短，还不了解，但塞尔不会给你添麻烦的。我虽然讨厌这几个弟弟，但塞尔还挺可爱。”  
克里斯不知道他可不可爱，也不在乎。但这次去军营恐怕是麻烦了，又要打仗，又要帮马丁照顾他弟弟。虽说马丁全然不当回事，还让克里斯把塞尔当侍从使唤，说塞尔会放下皇子的身份乖乖跟在克里斯身边，跟他学带兵，听从他差遣——反正他以后也是个没实权的亲王，皇子身份没什么用，也不用端着皇子的架子。  
“你对这几个弟弟真是一点好感也没有，”克里斯应了声，把塞尔的事抛之脑后，“你刚才说出门？什么时候？”  
“下个月就走，还有两个星期，你休息好了吧？”马丁问。  
“我没事，”克里斯答道，“这次去哪？你还去吗？”  
“我当然要去，”马丁回答，“这次我们去东境，准备一两个月就和巴萨开战。和平协议已经到期了。”  
克里斯把酒杯放到桌上，透过金色的透明液体看着桌布上的花纹。  
“刚结束和波尔多的战役就和巴萨开战，不觉得太仓促了？”  
“这要看你怎么想，”马丁答道，“现在我们打了胜仗，士气正高，正是出战的好时候。再说有你在，我也不担心会打败仗。你看着塞尔，别把重要的任务交给他，让他给你做点杂事就够了。我本来不想带他，但他非要跟到军营里，还说崇拜你，那就让他好好跟着你好了，重要的事一件也别让他做，他不用有功绩，我也不用他帮忙。”  
说到这里，马丁终于开始说实话了。但克里斯一个字也不想提塞尔，他只关心战争。  
“你打算和巴萨打到什么时候？我们拿到了波尔多一半的领土，波尔多是个小国，但巴萨不一样，能全面推进十公里就是巨大的进展了。”  
“我只觉得越多越好，你刚才说的十公里是我的底线，我们至少要达到这个目标。在推进十公里之后看军队和双方的情况再做打算。”  
或许马丁记性太差、把他们上一次和巴萨交手的情形都忘光了？每一战他们都平了，半点好处也没捞到。想打巴萨不那么容易。  
克里斯对马丁提起那时的战事，马丁不在意地笑了。说那只是几次无伤大雅的平局，那时里斯本人顽抗死守，波尔多的防御固若金汤，但最后赢家还是皇马。上次和巴萨的战役是五年前，五年前克里斯已经很优秀了，但还不够，可现在不同，他多了五年的战争经验，而且还成了皇马的将军和主帅，马丁认为拿下巴萨并非痴人说梦。  
“只有我自己记得我打过的败仗，”克里斯叹道，“我并非战无不胜，马丁，别总对我抱着这么高的期望。”  
“或许，”马丁强调了这个词，“或许你也会有打败仗的时候，但是你不可能输给一个十五岁的小鬼，哪怕有苏亚雷斯当主帅——或任何人当主帅，你都不可能败给米兰，”他露出胜券在握的微笑，“巴萨去年开始让米兰去边境打仗了，他们和图卢兹的小打小闹……图卢兹的军队你还不知道？打败他们和打败一袋子米没多大区别，我们连年战事，确实辛苦，但皇马的军队也因为这样经验更丰富、更精于作战了……”  
马丁还在滔滔不绝说着。  
和巴萨的战事终于不可避免了。克里斯回想着五年前在边境第一次和巴萨作战的情景，他和马代奥厮打、几乎亲手杀死他，之后和母亲重逢、第一次与他交谈。那天与母亲在黄昏时分的见面刻在克里斯脑海中，但五年过去了，再次想起时，他心中的激动和感慨早已消失，只剩下些微弱的感伤。  
他不用考虑母亲或巴萨，需要他在意的只有皇马。四年前他已经做出选择了。  
  
  
克里斯赶到边境时，春日的雪水还在融化。他花了几天时间检查军营现状和周围地势。在与敌人作战时，马德里东境的地形非常适合布置埋伏，从树林到山谷，从河流到缓坡，他们可以布置许多种不同的埋伏。  
这一战克里斯和马丁、塞尔以及自己的副将们一同前来，父亲与他在北境与波尔多人作战四年，克里斯不同意他再到东境来，于是只参加了一年波尔多战役的科恩特朗和克里斯一起来到军营，作为他的将军和顾问。  
刚一到军营，克里斯就忙碌起来，皇马将国内的主要兵力都调到东境，克里斯把队伍分给不同的副将们，每天安排练兵、演习、巡逻。他希望能早些结束战争，尽管他自己也清楚这更多只是奢望。波尔多的军队不似巴萨强大，他们还打了四年，若和巴萨再撑上四年，到时候会是什么光景？军队疲乏不堪，他自己也一定筋疲力尽。  
副将们带兵巡逻，克里斯自己从没参与过。他不想在巡逻时和巴萨军队远远地碰见，看到他的弟弟、母亲或任何人，他所面对的只是“敌人”，他们没有区别。  
抵达军营一个月后，皇马已经为第一战做好准备。  
一整天的作战会议结束，众将士从房中离开，只剩下马丁和克里斯在会议室里。  
“你别上战场，连军营门都别出，”克里斯说，“这次对手是巴萨，你要是被他们包围，我都不确定能不能救你。”  
“放心，不给你添麻烦，”马丁推开窗户，清凉的空气涌了进来，“我也过了要跑上战场的时候了。”  
反正现在地位稳固了。克里斯喝着茶想。  
“你有胜算吗？”  
“没有，但至少我不会输，如果一切顺利。”克里斯答道。  
“你是说有可能打个平手？”  
“我最恨的就是平局，白费力气，但面对巴萨我不能说大话。好久没和他们交过手了，完全没把握。”  
“米兰带兵，十五岁的米兰，”马丁笑了起来，“管他还有苏亚雷斯、马代奥还是谁，但一想到米兰我就想笑。你能安排一队人专门对付他吗？杀了他，给巴萨点颜色看看。他们丢了太子，肯定军心大乱。”  
“我不能专门安排人去杀米兰，这会打乱我们的阵型，”克里斯务实地考虑，“我们很少以敌军头领为目标特意派出队伍，还没用过这样的阵型，也没训练刺杀队伍。一心想杀头领、会忽略其他敌人，派出去的人反而死得更快。”  
“你还真仔细考虑起来了，”马丁说道，“我是开玩笑的——半开玩笑，他死了最好。”  
“我们也是能赢了最好，”克里斯哼了一声，“但不是我们想怎么样事情就会怎么发展的。”  
“听了你这么多年丧气话我竟然没听烦，”马丁转向克里斯，“你就不能像别的将军似的，给我拍着胸脯保证这战非赢不可、不然你就提头来见？”  
“说了这么多年丧气话，我还是打了不少胜仗。我宁愿接着说丧气话，”克里斯看着他，“至少我有自知之明，不是么？”  
“你说得对，你说什么都对，我的将军，”马丁笑道，“打胜仗回来，我乐得听你说三十年丧气话，只要能赢。”  
赢不赢还是未知，但已经确定的是这一次战场上有了小小的新变化，塞尔也要跟着克里斯上战场。克里斯已经把话挑明，他没空保护塞尔的安全，塞尔只能依靠他自己的护卫队。如果克里斯有权选择，他宁愿塞尔别上战场来。如果他被围攻，克里斯也不会像救马丁一样去救他——塞尔不是储君，他怎么做决定是他的事，但克里斯的职责不包括保护他的安全。  
马丁对他的决定没有意见，他让克里斯不要在乎塞尔的死活，而且他自己也不关心。塞尔爱折腾就折腾去好了。  
确认好每一件事后，克里斯离开房间，他一走出会议室就看见塞尔在门口等他。  
“将军。”那模样清秀的年轻人立刻走到克里斯面前。  
“走吧，”克里斯说道，他在前面走，塞尔跟在他身后，“叫我克里斯，你是皇子，别叫我‘将军’了。”  
“我习惯了，”塞尔答道，“反正我们不在皇宫里。”  
随你吧。克里斯踏上楼梯。他也不是真在乎这些。明天要上战场，能不能活着回来还难说，谁也不想计较这个。  
塞尔跟着他回到房间里，确认明天打仗要用的东西已经备齐。自从来到军营后塞尔还真把自己当成克里斯的侍从了，尽管克里斯从没这样说过。他跟在克里斯身边，亲力亲为地做许多事，克里斯很难习惯一个皇子变成他的半个侍从，但马丁只说让塞尔想干什么就干什么好了，反正他一副情愿为克里斯跑前跑后的样子。克里斯不知道塞尔到底在干什么，他为此困惑过两次，但很快就忙得没心思管了。  
“您的近卫队里有一个人生病了，我从副官里调了一个代替他。”塞尔说。  
不是找了个人准备在战场上偷偷杀了我吧？  
“顶替的是谁？”克里斯问。  
“布兰科，就是和您原来一起在冲锋队里的那个。”  
那时冲锋队的人只剩下我们两个没死了。克里斯想。忽然意识到他想的不是“还活着”而是“没死”，就好像他们也应该早些死去、而现在只是还没完成这个任务似的。  
“知道了，”克里斯应道，“没事了，你回去休息吧。”  
塞尔恭顺地离开了。在他离开后，克里斯忽然想到马代奥和米兰。这两天马丁多次提起米兰，克里斯一直都将他们当做敌人考虑，在第二天大战开始前，他猜测起米兰现在会是什么模样，他应该长高了不少，参加了一年战争，应当不会是当年稚嫩的样子了。  
四年没和母亲见面，四年时间克里斯努力让自己忘却巴萨。他身体中不流着巴萨的血，他只是皇马人，巴萨只是邻国，必要时候，是敌国。母亲也好，兄弟也好，他们立场不同，战争时期谁都不能手软。兄弟相残无可避免，他对此毫无办法。而且这还有什么稀奇？克里斯在晚餐时看着马丁和塞尔想，哪怕是一起长大的，马丁也不在乎几个弟弟的死活，甚至巴不得他们都遭遇意外才好，这样就更不会有人威胁到他的位置了。

 

 

  
战役在黎明时开始，到午夜还没结束。  
  
最初战事还算顺利，皇马军攻入巴萨的腹地，节节获胜，但进攻过于顺畅让克里斯开始怀疑他们是否中了巴萨的圈套，在巴萨军队再次大规模后撤时，克里斯没让军队乘胜追击，他不想让大军统统落入巴萨的埋伏中。而在巴萨发现他们并未跟上去时，南北两侧忽然冲出两支队伍，把皇马打得措手不及。  
  
在被这两只队伍突袭后，战况急转直下，皇马军心涣散，一路败退。战事不顺利，克里斯想要后撤，后退的路却也被巴萨军切断。  
  
第一战皇马被巴萨彻底打败。克里斯带领军队杀出重围，好不容易才让半数人活命回到军营。  
  
遭遇到从未有过的打败，克里斯怒不可遏。刚刚回到军营他就把将领们召集起来，他看也不想看伤亡名单，只想立刻处死没能成功突袭的两个副将。  
  
“科瓦西奇和卡瓦哈尔在哪？”  
  
“他们的队伍在后面，”另一个副将小心翼翼地说，“他们两个好像都负伤了。”  
  
克里斯不管他们受没受伤，他自己也被砍了几刀，但伤口不深，他还能支撑住。头上的一处伤正在流血。  
  
“把他们叫来，抬也要抬过来！”他转向在场的众人，“你们丢了魂吗？巴萨第二次攻击确实突然，但我们的队伍怎么忽然连还击都不会了？设置了那么多埋伏，巴萨人频频中计，这种情况下竟然还不能取胜？我们的人在干什么？”  
  
众人各自低声报告当时的状况，克里斯越听越气，正在气头上时，科瓦西奇和卡瓦哈尔被人扶进来了。  
  
“你们的队伍呢？突袭的队伍呢？”克里斯问。  
  
“将军，我们是按照原定计划突袭的，但忽然被米兰袭击了，他的队伍把我们打退，死伤严重……”  
  
“被米兰打退？”克里斯怒喝，“米兰不过是个十五岁的孩子，你们竟然被他打退？我们等着你们的支援和突袭，结果你告诉我队伍竟然被米兰绊住？这一仗因为你们突袭失败我们死了多少人？”  
  
“将军，米兰带了至少四千人——”  
  
“你们分别带了两千五百人，一共五千人为什么还会输给米兰？”  
  
“米兰不好对付，将军，他指挥军队切断我们的后路，又从侧面包围——”  
  
克里斯气得眼睛都要冒火了。他派两个副将带队是要包围巴萨的，结果他们竟然被米兰包围？  
  
副将们提心吊胆地讲述了当时的情景，米兰带的都是精锐部队，他带了重装骑兵、轻骑兵还有轻步兵，不同兵种组成小方阵袭击他们，巴萨士兵训练有素，对这种进攻方式很熟练，但皇马没应对过这种攻击，缺乏经验，混乱之下被打得手足无措。米兰的队伍分批应战，第一次冲上来的不是所有人，每隔一段时间他们的队伍就会忽然撤退、另一批冲过来，皇马的将士应对起来十分费力。  
  
所以他们就是这样输掉战役的。克里斯攥着拳。马丁小看了米兰，连自己也小看了他。  
  
在将领们详细叙述他们的失败和面对米兰的遭遇后，克里斯对自己的怒气更甚。米兰之前只打败过图卢兹这样缺乏攻击力的对手，他年纪又小，克里斯就算不至于轻敌，也并没把他放在心上。他以为米兰会跟在苏亚雷斯和马代奥身后，没想到他却单独带队在后方突袭，打得他们措手不及。  
  
克里斯遣散众人，马丁进来看了看他的伤势。克里斯打过许多胜仗，这一次虽然输了，马丁也并不着急。  
  
“下一次就赢回来了，好好休息。我会让人守好夜的，伤员正在治疗，”他安慰道，“不用担心，我们还有后备军队，只要你准备好了，我们可以随时再开战。”  
  
克里斯只点点头答应了他。马丁离开了，克里斯铺开地图，目光仔细探寻着上面的每一处标记。这一战他输了，下次绝对不能再失手。他防住了苏亚雷斯和马代奥，却忽略了米兰……波尔多战争的胜利或多或少让他冲昏头脑，他太坚信自己能取胜了。  
  
下一战必须做出改变。这不是他最好的状态，也不是皇马最好的状态，他们原可以做到更好的。他可以输，但他不能连续输掉两次……  
  
  
  
  
  
军队刚刚撤回巴萨军营，米兰立刻安排守卫、巡逻和防御，脸上的血和污迹也没来得及擦，他在军营里巡视一圈后才回到房间里。他刚脱下外衣，忽然想到自己还没去探望马代奥，扔下衣服后立刻去哥哥的房间了。  
  
他进门时马代奥在椅子上坐着，一个医生正为他包扎脖子上的伤口。  
  
“受伤了？”米兰匆匆走到他身边。  
  
“就是脖子上有个小伤口，不碍事，”马代奥说，“你没事吧？”  
  
米兰摇摇头：“怎么伤到脖子上了？”  
  
“好几个人忽然围过来，没防住，被人划了一刀。”马代奥答道。  
  
“是小伤，几天就好了，”医生说道，“我先回去了，明天给你换药再过来。脚上的伤注意点，一个星期别走路。”  
  
医生出去了，米兰蹲下查看马代奥脚上的伤：“你这是怎么了？脖子上一下、脚上一下的，严重吗？”  
  
“过一个礼拜就能走路了，不严重，”马代奥答道，“快站起来让我看看，受伤没有？”  
  
“连碰伤手指头都没有，一点伤都没受，”米兰说，他自己看看胳膊和手，也觉得奇怪，“我都做好准备这次要被皇马的主帅从马上打下来了，没想到竟然平安无事。”  
  
“谁让你做准备被打败了？”马代奥笑道，“自己打了那么多场胜仗，到现在还怯场不成？”  
  
“可是他很厉害啊，”米兰说，“我感觉这次打败他只是侥幸，我们的战术被吃透，下次不能再这么用。这种进攻方式也很耗费体力，将士们需要很长时间休息，两个星期内无论如何不能再开战，不然对我们太不利了。”  
  
“对皇马来说也是一样，撤兵逃走的是他们，要担心的也是他们，你安排好守卫和巡逻了？”  
  
米兰点点头。马代奥摸着脖子上刚刚被包扎的地方，正想让米兰扶他站起来，米兰忽然说道：  
  
“我看见他了，打仗的时候。”  
  
“看见谁？”  
  
“皇马的主帅，”米兰若有所思地望着马代奥，“以前我还在巴塞罗那见过他，他和那时候相比太不一样了。”  
  
“怎么说？”马代奥揉着脚踝问。  
  
“那时候知道他是身经百战的将军，他来的时候风尘仆仆，脸上还带着一道好长的伤疤，吓了我一跳。他确实是很出色的样子，但其实我很失望，之前我听人们说过好多次，说他有多可怕，如何杀人不眨眼、以残害俘虏为乐，还说他用一把长矛当做武器，曾经用它捅穿过上百人的头……”  
  
马代奥脚上的伤正疼，听到他的话连揉都忘揉了，问道：“你从哪听来这些谣言的？”  
  
“我不记得了，侍从或者其他士兵聊天时我听到的，在传说里他是个冷血怪物，知道他会来的时候我还很兴奋，以为自己要看到一个怪物……但我看到的就是一个和蒂亚戈差不多年纪的年轻人，如果没有伤疤相貌还挺英俊，能一眼看出他是武将，是带兵作战的人，但他更多还是像个平常的同龄人——我说同龄人不太确切，但是觉得他就是像你和蒂亚戈那样的人，只是他开始打仗更早。除此之外就没什么不同了。”  
  
马代奥点点头：“然后呢？现在他怎么不一样了？这次我没看见他，我这边是科恩特朗带兵。”  
  
“他完全不是原来的那个克里斯了，”米兰望着马代奥，“他彻底变成另外一个人了。一开始看到他我还以为自己见到的是别人，但又看了一眼，发现那确实是他，他的样子没多大变化，但感觉完全不是原来的那个人。感觉像是……他整个人都好像没有感情一样。原来人们说他是冷血怪物、我见到之后还觉得人们胡说，但现在……他真变成那个样子了。”  
  
说完话，米兰和马代奥有一会儿没说话。马代奥还记得自己和克里斯短暂相处的时间，克里斯不是那样的人，他不应该是个怪物。他甚至是个很心软的人，还会在缺少食物时主动把更多食物让给自己。到现在马代奥还记得他们在雪地里烤的兔子肉。  
  
“你不是也没接近他吗？”马代奥问，“你感觉错了吧？”  
  
“真是那样，哥，”米兰强调，“他甚至看起来都不像个活人了——”  
  
“越说越夸张，那怎么可能，他还救过我两次呢，”马代奥说，“一定是距离远，你看错了。”  
  
米兰坚称克里斯一定变了。他在波尔多打了四年，四年战争会给人很多影响，彻头彻尾改变一个人也很容易。但马代奥不以为然，克里斯两次救过自己，在那之前他已经在里斯本打了七年仗，七年的战争并没让他变成个混蛋，而且他自己和米兰都打仗，自己带军四五年了，米兰也在图卢兹打了一年，这一年他成长很多，但并没变成个冷血的小怪物。  
  
“可这次他不一样了……等你见到他你就明白我的意思了，我不是说他变成个彻头彻尾的坏人，就是感觉不同了。”米兰说道。  
  
“都四年了，多少会有点变化……等我见到他的吧。”马代奥说，心里仍旧不相信。  
  
仆人送进来点心和酒水，距离晚餐还有一会儿，米兰和马代奥吃了些东西垫胃，想着各自的事。米兰又说道：“他太年轻了。没有那么年轻的主帅。”  
  
“现在我们不是就见到一个了？”马代奥反问。想起米兰刚刚的话，想到难对付的克里斯，心中也有些焦虑。虽然这次赢了，但如果对手是克里斯，他们还没有资格沾沾自喜和掉以轻心。  
  
米兰还在出神地想着克里斯。自己今天竟然赢了，到现在他都不敢相信，克里斯看起来难以战胜，自己怎么能打得过他？他那样年轻就成了主帅，皇马竟然不担心他带不好军队……当然了，自己早听过他的传闻，他打过的败仗太少，已经是皇马的常胜将军了。马代奥在五年前和他交手也没赢，米兰几乎准备好了第一战失败、吸取经验、卷土重来的准备，可这次竟然赢了……  
  
但米兰仍旧不敢大意，今天他只远远看到克里斯，若不是他，这一战巴萨一定会让皇马人全军覆没。在原以为胜券在握的时候，克里斯忽然带队杀出，像尖刀一样捅穿巴萨的防御，固若金汤的包围像纸一样被他捅破，米兰根本防不住他。克里斯左右手同时挥着盾牌和剑，动作利落迅速，巴萨的士兵一批批倒在他身旁，根本没人能和他缠斗，两三招就被他打退、击败甚至杀死，他出手迅速又冷静，眼睛无需四下环顾也能精准挡住周围人的进攻，他面无表情地斩杀身旁的巴萨士兵，有这样的主帅和将军，米兰很想象自己要怎么样才能阻挡他。  
  
他可以继续应对皇马的进攻，他可以击败皇马的军队，但克里斯……只要有他在，巴萨就不可能彻打败皇马人，无论处于什么样的劣势，那个人都能带着队伍杀出重围，甚至胜利反击。  
  
米兰开始思索新的战术，但无论战术如何缜密，克里斯都是个难以战胜的存在，他绝不能掉以轻心。  
  
  
  
  
  
两个星期中，克里斯两次推翻自己的战术后，终于决定了下一战的作战方式。这一次他让科恩特朗率军进攻，自己带领突袭的队伍。只要军队状态正常，皇马就不会输给巴萨，而突袭和包围会决定这一战的胜负。  
  
马丁并未对他的失败恼火或气馁，而克里斯也很快让他看到自己对他的信任是正确的，一个月后皇马和巴萨第二次开战，皇马大获全胜，并在乘胜追击时险些捉到他们的太子米兰，那时克里斯正在击退马代奥带领的队伍，战事结束后他的部下禀告，说米兰他们险些抓到米兰，但最后还是被他逃脱了。  
  
“又不用活捉，抓他干什么？直接杀了不就好了？”马丁叹道。  
  
“想要杀他也不容易，殿下，想靠近他都不太容易……”副将解释道。  
  
“这次已经赢了，让他跑了就跑了吧，”克里斯说，“不管怎么说，获胜的是我们。”  
  
“当然，多亏了你，”马丁拍着克里斯的肩膀笑了，“这只是我们这次大胜的一点小遗憾，不耽误你们的功绩，也不耽误庆功宴。”  
  
克里斯赶快阻止了马丁想要摆庆功宴的念头。这还只是第二战，刚获胜一次，还没有突破性的进展，这时候就大摆庆功宴难免让士兵轻敌。他提议让将士们伙食丰盛些就好，别做得太夸张了。另外也要注意守夜和巡逻的安排。马丁听从了他的建议，让克里斯换了衣服好赶快过来和他们一起吃饭。  
  
他转头离开众人，回到自己房间去换衣服。这次的大胜让他紧绷了一个月的神经终于舒缓了，他可以战胜巴萨，可以战胜米兰。其实就算大肆庆祝也是应该的，这是他第一次打赢巴萨，但战事不知道要持续多久，不能太早得意忘形。  
  
晚上他和马丁、塞尔、科恩特朗以及几个副将一起吃了晚饭，马丁喝得烂醉，克里斯还没觉得胜利在望，马丁已经宣布说这预示着他们的成功了。  
  
“我们一定能很快获胜，克里斯，听我一句，把他们的头领干掉，”马丁喝得满脸发红，“让他们军心大乱，不然……你想想，巴萨，想打他们，就算他们再弱也不好对付，真要再打上三五年，我就算没被杀，烦也要烦死了……”  
  
这一仗赢了巴萨，克里斯兴致好，也喝了很多。虽然精神亢奋，但他还能思考。他们曾有一次机缘巧合在战役开始时就杀了波尔多人的首领，那一战波尔多的士兵们果然军心涣散，一盘散沙，但刺杀头领并不容易，这样的机会可遇不可求，单独派出一队人去刺杀，这样的指令执行起来也很困难，根本不在考虑范围之内……  
  
在喝到有些发晕时克里斯就不想再喝了，但马丁兴致正高，到底把他和自己都灌醉了。克里斯迷糊着被人扶回房间，在侍从为他换了衣服、盖上毯子后，克里斯有些诧异地发现那侍从是他们的皇子塞尔。  
  
他从来都不知道塞尔打的什么算盘。现在烂醉如泥，克里斯有些好奇。  
  
“你打算杀了我吗？”躺在床上时克里斯迷糊着问，“你要是这时候杀了我……倒是个好主意，谁也不会怀疑你……”  
  
塞尔没回答，脸上也没表情。  
  
“睡吧，我的将军，都醉成这样了。”  
  
“你要什么，塞尔？”克里斯问，眼睛迷茫地望着他，“跑到我身边来当侍从，你是皇子，到底打的什么算盘，直接说好了……”  
  
“你想要什么？”塞尔没回答他的问题，忽然反问道，他漂亮的深色眼眸盯着克里斯，耳边一绺稍长的头发垂下来。  
  
虽然醉着，克里斯却不会醉到说出不该说的话。  
  
“我想要什么都得不到。”他含糊着笑起来。  
  
“你见到马代奥了吗？”塞尔问。  
  
“马代奥？”克里斯困惑，“没有……怎么，我应该死在他手里么？你收买了他？”  
  
“你还在想着他吗？”塞尔问，即使克里斯醉酒，塞尔仍旧没流露感情，神色高深莫测。  
  
克里斯忽然笑起来：“想着他？马代奥和我有什么关系？”  
  
“那你在想什么？”  
  
“为什么你在乎？”克里斯醉醺醺地回问。  
  
“我想知道。”  
  
克里斯干笑几声，“把我的心挖出来，我也没有更多话要说。我们只有打胜仗这一件事要做，也只有这一件事要在乎。皇马不能输，在我还活着的时候皇马就不能输。我甚至不在乎自己是不是皇马人，但我的队伍就是不能输……我想的就是这个，只有这一件事重要，”克里斯咳嗽两声，闭上眼睛，仿佛喃喃自语，“我要都城再调军队过来，我要东境守在里斯本的队伍也调到巴萨来，我要更多人看好南境别让巴萨人趁虚而入、还要更多人镇守北境、以免波尔多人和巴萨甚至图卢兹联手……可陛下却在犹豫，不想调兵……”低声嘟囔着，克里斯回过神，又望着塞尔，“你怎么还在这儿？”  
  
“等您睡着我再走。”塞尔说，还在想刚刚克里斯的话，那句“我甚至不在乎自己是不是皇马人”听起来有些蹊跷。  
  
“你不能在睡梦里捅人一刀，”克里斯说，“就像不能在人背后捅刀子，太下作……”  
  
“你喜欢打仗吗？”塞尔问，“你想以后一辈子在军营里生活吗？”  
  
“打不走巴萨人，想不想也都只能留在军营里。”克里斯答道，巴萨，他想着，又是那个地方……早过了对他们手下留情的时候，也过了对马代奥或任何兄弟心软的时候，他不需要考虑兄弟或情分，他们都是巴萨人，他能做到一视同仁……都是敌人……统统杀掉就好了……  
  
忽然间，克里斯想到母亲。在他醉酒且疲惫时，梅西仍让他忽然有了分清醒。他知道速战速决不可能，却也希望能让战争尽快结束。他不想见到母亲，他是唯一一个可能让克里斯对巴萨下不去手的存在。谁都可以来边境，克里斯不看对方是谁，只会干净利落地解决他们，但母亲不行，如果梅西来到边境，如果和他交战，克里斯无法对他下手。  
  
“别来……”克里斯闭上眼，“别来……”  
  
“你在说什么？”塞尔问，“什么‘别来’？”  
  
克里斯不再说话了，迷糊着闭上眼。  
  
塞尔第一次看到克里斯流露感情，他神色痛苦，语气悲伤，这一刻与他平常的样子大为不同，他不再是那个冷酷坚毅、寡言少语的将军。  
  
“你刚才在说什么‘别来’？”他继续问，但克里斯不再回答了。  
  
困意愈发浓了，克里斯想要睡着，大脑却清楚地知道房间里还有一个人，而他不肯离开，克里斯很难入睡。他睡过去片刻，忽然想起塞尔还在旁边，睁开眼看到他，眼皮撑不过几秒，又睡去，然后再度醒来。  
  
在困意越发无可抵挡的时候，塞尔的话轻轻响起，像从很远的地方传来。  
  
“你想死，是吗？”  
  
他问，声音轻微，如同水滴在冰冻的山洞中滴下，打在冷雪覆盖的石头上，回音也被吞得干干净净。  
  
这句冷冰的话忽然割开克里斯的心。他看着塞尔，忽然间他被无可遏制的怒气与暴力控制，他只想扼住塞尔的脖子，撕开他的喉咙。  
  
“你说什么？”克里斯沙哑地问，喉咙被火灼烧着。  
  
“你想死，对吗？”塞尔重新问道。  
  
克里斯抓着毯子，攥得指尖生疼。那句话直接戳到他心里去，拨弄着柔软的血肉，让他痛苦不已。  
  
塞尔面色平静，眼波如水。望着他，克里斯感觉头越来越疼，眼睛也睁不开了。  
  
“但你最好不要死，”塞尔说。克里斯迷茫地望着他。  
  
“睡吧。”  
  
这句话像个开关一样，话音刚落，克里斯被从未有过的疲倦和身体上无法遏制的苦痛死死抓住，睡了过去。  
  
  
  
  
  
天气逐渐转暖，克里斯准备着下一场大战，他带着队伍在边界线处勘察了几天，并布置了新的埋伏。  
  
回到军营时，仆人将他带进马丁的房间里。马丁桌上堆着信件，克里斯刚坐下，马丁就对他宣布了梅西正在考虑到边境来这一消息。他并非为了带兵来军营，而是想要继续和皇马签署新的和平协议。送来的信上说他们最近在讨论要如何用商贸上的让步换取国家和平，但事情还没定下来，同意梅西此举的人不多，事情还在商讨中。  
  
但无论梅西是否会来，马丁都不准备退步。就算梅西肯退让，他所提出的条件也不会让马丁满意。皇马想要让巴萨在国境线上让出十公里，还要把沿线十五座城都交给皇马，梅西就算是疯了也不会这样做，所以和谈没有可能，和平已经结束，皇马只要战争。  
  
在上一战结束后，皇马让士兵们休息三个星期，过了休息时间就开战。马丁打定主意要在梅西到来之前和巴萨再开战，打得他们翻不了身。  
  
“三个星期，时间够吗？”马丁问。  
  
“没问题，我们还有北境刚刚调过来的军队，”克里斯公事公办地答道，“另外还有一件事，如果梅西提出谈判，我不想参加。这些政治活动我都不想参与，我不懂，也不感兴趣，只能浪费我的时间。反正做决定的是你，你怎么决定我就怎么执行，没必要让我和他见面。”  
  
按规矩来说克里斯确实应当在场，但这并不是必要条件。如果是别人，马丁很可能会忽略这要求，但克里斯是他的功臣，他当然要顺着克里斯的意思。他每天练兵、布置战术很辛苦，确实不该再多给他添烦心事了。  
  
马丁答应了他的请求，和巴萨谈判时克里斯无需出席。两人聊起了为下一战做的准备，克里斯很快忘了他们刚刚提起的梅西。忘记和忽略梅西已经变成他的一种习惯。几年前两人分别后，克里斯在近一整年时间里都被对母亲的思念折磨。但战争磨光了他的想念，他见不到母亲，思念无用，只能让他痛苦。让自己在情绪上这样白白受折磨对他没好处，对战事也不利，这样下去绝非明智之举。  
  
他这一生都在打仗，很少做无用的事。四年后与波尔多的战争结束时，他已经不会再想起母亲了。克里斯不惦念梅西是否安好，他身旁有孩子、有恋人、有大臣，他的安好不需要自己挂心。而且他们此生还会有几次见面也很难说。如果可能，克里斯甚至不想见他。结果总会是分离，见他一面两面又有何用？与其无用地惦念千里之外的母亲如何，还不如关心自己能不能活过下一场征战更实际。  
  
战事一场接一场，他负伤，败退，养伤，卷土重来。一次次被打败，一次次打败敌人。在波尔多人彻底投降后的庆功宴上，克里斯滴酒未沾。将士们喝得酩酊大醉，庆祝他们的胜利，克里斯却感觉自己才是输家，他仍在原本的那幅伤痕累累的皮囊中，里面是折断过的骨头和日益麻木的心，他已经变成了另一个人，战争没让他发疯，只让他彻底变了。  
  
“我们不能用原来的方式硬拼下去，皇马已经拼了四年了，”马丁说道，“巴萨至少没有连年征战，他们刚打了一年，我们的队伍却受够了苦，不能再这样下去了。我想尽快解决他们。”  
  
“你是指什么？”克里斯问。  
  
刚说出口，克里斯已经猜到了。  
  
“我们必须要走捷径了，”马丁答道，“直路弯路走了太多，我们早累了。”  
  
果不其然，他的捷径是从对方的将领入手，生擒也好，直接在战场上杀死也好，总之要在战事开始后一心攻击将领。皇马在里斯本和波尔多打了那么久，将士们早就累了，就算有再多休息，打了这么多年，谁都会撑不住。巴萨强盛，如果打波尔多都会用上四年，面对巴萨要用的时间就会更多，他们不说，将士们心里也有数，和巴萨的战争就算持续上十年八年也不稀奇，他们总不能就这样打一辈子、从生到死都在和红蓝作战。  
  
皇马以前确实没这样做过，但连年征战之后又要面对强敌，马丁担心皇马挺不住，以前没尝试过的也该冒险尝试了。  
  
“解决他们的将领吧，”马丁说道，“为了我们好，为了皇马能尽快结束战争。”  
  
克里斯没接话，马丁继续说道：“我知道你不想用这种方式，但是……兵不厌诈，说不定巴萨也在想着用同样的方式解决你。有一个你这样的将领，如果我是敌人，也想首先杀了你、打乱军心。”  
  
“真要这样做？”克里斯问。  
  
马丁思附片刻，深吸一口气后说道，“我知道你不喜欢这种方式……但如果我们有机会能杀掉他们的将领，有什么理由让机会白白溜走呢？只要有一点希望，都要合力铲除将领，哪怕牺牲更多人也必须这样做。”  
  
马丁向克里斯解释，这种进攻方式不会拖整个军队的后腿，他只是多安排一个进攻方案。攻击的重心仍旧是杀敌，杀死的人数越多越好，但是现在他们的进攻方向有一点调整，如果战势对皇马有利，而敌军将领又在可攻击的范围内，他们就把目标从士兵转移到将领上，合力除掉将领。首领不好对付，以前军队很少用这种方式，但现在敌人是巴萨，不用这种办法，取胜就更困难了。  
  
“我们至少要尝试一下，不能从没试过就否决，”马丁说，“我已经决定了，下一战就这样做。你不用管，不用分心，还像以前一样带队就好，我会和副将们说，让他们吩咐下去。”  
  
说完话，马丁叠起桌上的信件。“回去吧，早点休息。”  
  
克里斯站起身，走到门口时回头望着他，犹豫地问道： “要不要再等等？过上几个月再用这种方法？”  
  
“我们在等什么？”马丁笑道，“几个月后，我们的士兵一样会死，战争一样在继续，如果这种方法能让皇马少死几个人、能让战争早几年结束，我一天都不想等。”  
  
克里斯思索片刻，他点了下头后离开了。  
  
那夜克里斯少有地失眠了。一闭上眼就是马代奥惨死血泊中的画面。  
  
但刺杀首领不那么容易，他在天亮即将睡去时迷糊着想，就像胜利一样，不是你以为这次会赢就一定会赢……  
  
睡着时，他脑海中倒在血泊里的人变成了自己。  
  
“你想死，是吗？”塞尔的话又在耳边飘荡。

 

 

第三十二章

 

厚厚的公文堆在桌上，每一页里奥的大臣们都已经为他看过了，除了西疆与皇马的战事，国内各地平稳，巴萨依旧繁荣。但里奥清楚，战乱一旦长时间延续下去，繁荣的表象就会逐渐褪去，各国的立场也会动摇，如果巴萨处于劣势，处于中立的各国会立刻倒戈，将巴萨置于更大的危险中。现在邻国都在观望，昌盛强大的巴萨和战无不胜的皇马，究竟谁能成为获胜的一方，对于巴萨，他们应该趁机打压还是拉拢，而刚刚被巴萨打败的图卢兹，又到底会有什么样的利用价值。

窗口冷风阵阵，哈维走进房中时关上窗户。里奥面前铺着那场输掉战争的战报，他已看了好几天了。

“脸都让风吹白了，也不知道关窗户。”哈维走到里奥身旁亲吻他的面颊。里奥的手摩挲着战报上的文字。

“这一战不会结束了。”里奥断言，仿佛没听到他刚刚的话。

“打了两仗，赢一场，输一场，还看不出走向。”哈维在桌对面坐下。

“我不希望再打下去。”

他还在想着和谈。但大臣们都认为这是无用功，他们已经就这个话题讨论了几日，但里奥还是不死心。他的孩子在边境，皇马的主帅克里斯又攻无不克，哈维不责怪里奥过分担心，他自己和里奥的孩子蒂亚戈在都城中平安无事，但马代奥和米兰都在边疆。

里奥还是决定去边境，他想和马丁亲自谈。哈维不想再劝他。众多大臣已劝了他数日，理由也早重复了无数遍，他纵使去了也没用，但里奥仍旧坚持。

如果和谈不成，他会亲自率军，速战速决，让皇马向巴萨乞求和平。

这就是里奥的打算，他不介意再一次为巴萨流血杀敌。

他抬起头望着哈维，与二十年前一样无畏。他不怕战乱，不怕打仗，永远都不会畏惧。但这次战争自一开始就让里奥处于神经紧张的状态。战争从来都是从一个月拖到半年、半年拖成三五年的，里奥比任何人都清楚，但这次他却开始惧怕战争，一心想要停战——说“惧怕”也不确切，他已经做好准备亲自带兵了。他可以亲自打仗，但不能让米兰继续留在战场上。

“你确定要拿自己冒险？你是君主了，里奥。”

“君主带兵的也不少，”里奥答道，“我是为和平去的，皇马如果不要和平，我只能通过战争把和平‘强加’给他们。”

“你已经决定了？”哈维问。

里奥点头。这场战争让他心神不宁。皇马决意进攻，对巴萨的领土虎视眈眈，他将会是未来储君的小儿子在战场，他只有一年带兵经验，对手却是在战场厮杀多年的将军……还是他的大儿子。里奥越来越感觉后悔。他不应该让米兰去边境，对方是强大的皇马，就算这是太子的义务，这样的大规模战争也应当等到米兰成年后再参加。

等他抵达边疆，如果和谈不成，就让米兰先回都城，自己在边境作战。他是君主，若说责任，难道一个储君会比君主的责任更大吗？就这样决定了。

“塞尔吉奥会和我一起去，我们从都城里带一部分军队走。”

“你和塞尔吉奥已经说了？”哈维很诧异，这件事他还不知情，里奥就已经决定带布斯克茨一起去边境了。

里奥摇头：“我刚打定主意，晚上等他回来就告诉他。”

“你决定得太仓促了，你怎么了，里奥？这又不是第一次打仗。”

“我担心孩子们出事。皇马打了十多年仗，我们的将军都没有他们经验丰富，何况是马代奥和米兰？”

或许他真的只是担心孩子。皇马难以应对，上一战又是惨败，里奥会有现在的反应也很正常。

 里奥决定在两三天内尽快出发，赶在下一场战事开始之前抵达边疆。布斯克茨会带一部分兵力过去，他们在路上快不起来，到边境至少要一个月。里奥甚至想自己带一批人单独赶路，尽早到那里，但如果里奥没带去援兵，就算早到了十天半个月也没用，和谈也没希望。

还有些安慰的是安德烈已经带兵从慕尼黑启程了，再过上一个月他就能到军营和马代奥、米兰会和，巴萨不仅有自己的队伍，还有拜仁帮忙，皇马不应该愚蠢到和两个国家作对。

只可惜拜仁距离太远，威慑力有限，将军队从慕尼黑带到巴萨边境耗时太久，耗费将士们的体力，降低他们的战斗力，这些都是缺点。里奥清楚这些缺点，但他心中早被孩子们的安危填满，已经无暇在意其他了。

 

 

米兰一大早就去了会议室，对着桌上的地图研究起来。苏亚雷斯和马代奥也是早饭后就过去了，但两人谁也没有米兰去的早。

上一站对皇马的惨败并非是米兰的第一场败仗，但这次巴萨输得一败涂地，米兰还从没经历过这样的失败，马代奥原以为他会一蹶不振，但米兰只是短暂地消沉了一晚，第二天就开始积极寻找对策，更改战术，并请求从国内调集更多军队到边境来。

下一次巴萨要做好准备，一定不能再损失这么多人了，这次的损失太惨重，米兰甚至都不愿回想。开战以来他们对皇马赢一次输一次，胜率算是一半，下次还是有可能赢回来的。只是开战时间最好拖过三个星期，等到安德烈带援军过来。他会比都城军队提前赶到，多一支队伍支援他们，米兰的信心也更多些。

米兰还没见过安德烈打仗的样子，他把维也纳人打退好多次，在战场上的作用不容小觑，米兰不能把战斗重心都放在指望安德烈的军队身上，但让他们作为突袭军队出场，也一定能让皇马措手不及。

  “我宁愿他过来和我们聊天叙旧，一起打猎，就像以前那样，”马代奥说，“这次他却是过来和我们一起打仗的……”

“但没办法，现在开战了，我们只能一起上战场了，”米兰说着又笑了，“马代奥，你听过兄弟三个人——而且都是将军——一起上战场的吗？我打赌，就算是皇马的主帅也没见过这样的队伍，要是蒂亚戈也能来就更好了，那就是兄弟四人了——但那样太危险，我只是随便说说。”他补充上最后一句。

“还笑，打仗又不是儿戏，兄弟三个一起上战场有什么好？”马代奥问，“别说这个了，多吃点，这几天你好像瘦了，等母亲看到你又要说了。”

“我没有，就是惦记下一次打仗，还有等安德烈来了我们再商量让拜仁的军队怎么帮我们，我不想让他们一开始就和我们一起上战场，我更想让拜仁军忽然出现，出其不意。”

“我也觉得这样更好。”马代奥答道。

吃了一会儿东西，米兰想起蒂亚戈的婚礼。他和莉亚要结婚了，可如果边境战事不停，自己和马代奥就不能赶回去参加婚礼了，更可怕的是，要是等他们生了孩子之后战争也没停就糟糕了，他还想知道蒂亚戈和莉亚的宝宝长什么样呢，最好一出生就能见到。

但米兰自己也知道，这场仗不知道要过多久才能打完，蒂亚戈也不可能太早举行婚礼——母亲要过来了，他们总不能在母亲不在都城的情况下结婚。如果婚礼推迟到战争结束之后举行呢？这样听起来是不是更吉利？自己和马代奥、安德烈就都能参加婚礼了……但那大概太晚了，不该让蒂亚戈等那么久。

可如果战争要过上好几年才结束，中途一定会有休战。他们可以趁着休战期间回都城去参加婚礼……话虽如此，但战事还是越早结束越好，伤亡更小，损失也小。

下一战应该给皇马人点颜色看看了，米兰想，他们的主帅确实厉害，但这次巴萨也做了充足的准备，还有安德烈帮忙，这一战不会输。

 

 

安德烈比原定计划晚一个星期才到。在来到巴萨之前，拜仁刚刚和维也纳人打了一年，长途行军让所有人都疲乏不已。

在行军路上，安德烈几次想起小时候躲在树上听到母亲和哈维的那次谈话。现在他们的愿望成真了，自己变成了巴萨的帮手，拜仁的军队是巴萨的后盾，现在他带领大军前来，守护母亲的国家。但我在乎这里吗？安德烈懒洋洋地骑在马上赶路时想，这不是我的国家，我却要因为母亲的在意而关心巴萨的安危。巴萨当然不能覆灭，不然母亲一定痛心疾首，若不是母亲挂念，巴萨就算遭受打击也没什么不好，那样说不定母亲就可以到拜仁来住了。

明知那不可能，安德烈还是由着自己想了好半天。慕尼黑皇宫里没有更好的空闲住处了，母亲住在父亲的寝宫里就好，这样一来他们一家人就真正团聚了，而不是每年做客一样去巴萨住几天，他可以每天都去探望母亲……

拜仁军队在黄昏时分抵达巴萨的军营，安德烈带领上万人前来。他已经二十岁，少年时的跋扈早已消失，但傲慢仍在。见到哥哥和弟弟时他露出微笑，隐藏起自己的真实感觉，看起来仿佛他真的高兴来到巴萨军营一般。过上个把月母亲也会到军营来，能见到母亲，他确实还是有些理由可高兴的。

马代奥和米兰在军营门口迎接他，安德烈给马代奥热情的笑容和拥抱，也拥抱了从来都不喜欢的米兰。见到米兰时他吓了一跳，去年安德烈去巴萨时米兰在图卢兹打仗，两人没见面，一年多不见，他已经长得和自己差不多高，像个大人了。他的模样也是越长越好看，而且才不到十五岁就当了将军、打了胜仗，怪不得人们说他是被上天选中的。

他仍旧拥有一切优势，安德烈和他拥抱时想，远胜过自己。

“辛苦你了，这么远还要带队过来。”拥抱过他后，米兰带着安德烈走进军营，马代奥跟在一旁。

“没事，”安德烈回答，懒得多说，“听说你们第一仗打赢了皇马？是克里斯带兵吗？”他立刻问起那场战争，不愿相信米兰这小混蛋能打赢克里斯。

“是他带兵，第一仗赢了，第二仗输了。那个人不好对付，”马代奥说，忽然笑道，“你也小心点，以前你在他脸上留过疤，他可不会对你手软。”

“或许吧。”安德烈答道，心中发笑。马代奥和米兰这两个笨蛋，还不知道克里斯是他们的哥哥，安德烈还真不相信克里斯会对自己下死手，毕竟他们知道对方是自己的兄弟，而且，谁说克里斯不会手软？几年前他不早就救过马代奥、还对自己手下留情吗？

安德烈想着，忽然想到那家伙对母亲的感情，甚至后悔当年没有一剑捅穿他的喉咙了。杀掉自己亲哥哥虽然过分，但那家伙不是什么好人，他抱着那种念头，就算死了也不可惜吧。想到这里他有些反胃。克里斯……那家伙亲吻母亲的样子自己到现在还记得。这么多年过去，他竟然还没结婚，不是心里还想着母亲吧？

“听说他现在比以前更出色了，是真的？”安德烈问。

“当然是真的，不然你以为上一次我们怎么输的那么惨，”马代奥答道，他们一起走进会客室，“这次你来了我们放心多了，但还是不能掉以轻心，他让人很难以预料，而且如果单打独斗，恐怕谁也不是他的对手，就算要围攻，也只能指望许多人一起了。你们在维也纳情况怎么样？有没有能参考的？”

“维也纳人不擅打斗，打起他们来一点难度也没有，多数时候他们都缩起来不出战，逼得我们等不耐烦了再进攻……”

“图卢兹也不强，他们和皇马根本就不在同一个水平，进攻皇马难度很大。”马代奥说。

“尤其是他们的主帅，简直什么也拦不住他。第一战我本来包围成功了，但他硬是带军突破了。如果不是他，那次皇马就彻底败了，也不会有力量再打第二战。”米兰也说道。他很少在安德烈和哥哥们说话时插话，米兰一直认为安德烈不喜欢和小孩说话，所以对自己总是态度淡淡的，但现在他们在谈正事，自己已经当了将军，不再是个什么都不懂的小孩了。

安德烈看了米兰一眼，又低头拿起杯子喝水，目光垂下去。你当然拦不住他了，他是谁，你又是谁？

“但你们第一次赢了？”安德烈问，“怎么赢的？”

“可能讨论我们是怎么输的更有用，”米兰说，“第二战输得太快，一点好处都没占到。”

三人讨论起之前的两战和下一次的准备，并把苏亚雷斯也叫来了。米兰提前考虑过下一战的战术，基本雏形已经定下来，后加入的安德烈会在巴萨以号角发出信号后带援军从冲上战场。

“战场地势不平，两边都有缓坡，还有小山谷，你的队伍可以提前在那里埋伏，等听到号角再出来。皇马不可能提前在这里埋伏，他们从军营过来这里的路被断坡挡住了……”米兰在地图上指着、讲起战术来。

几人一直说到晚饭开始，米兰把安德烈安排在自己和马代奥中间。他向安德烈问拜仁的情况，问维也纳的战事，讨论接下来的战役。安德烈感觉这好像是米兰第一次和自己说这么多，以前他很少主动和米兰交谈，也没什么可说的。

“母亲什么时候能到？”安德烈问。

“可能还要三个星期，如果快点儿的话两个星期也就到了，”米兰答道，“等他来了，我们就更不用担心了。虽然不用他上场指挥，但只要有他在，感觉事情就一定会顺利。”

自己的孩子分别穿着巴萨和皇马的战袍在边境厮杀，他简直没有不赶到这里的理由。安德烈想起上一次和克里斯在战场上见面的时候。那是五年前了，当时皇马还在用马代奥要挟巴萨。

“他这次也打算和谈吗？”安德烈问。

“是啊，但看样子皇马不会轻易同意，他们野心勃勃，打了里斯本又打了波尔多，只剩下我们了。”米兰说。

每次母亲都想和谈，不希望双方开战，但这种事拖来拖去又能拖多久？安德烈看了看米兰，他很像父亲皮克，甚至不像克里斯那样生着母亲的下巴和脸庞，但面庞上总有种与母亲十分相似的感觉……克里斯，那个人虽然也是母亲的孩子，但他是个皇马人，还带着皇马军队攻打巴萨，杀了母亲的这么多部下，这样的人，就算是亲生儿子，还留着他干什么呢？

安德烈越想越远，甚至在想如果克里斯在战乱里被人杀掉就好了，这样母亲也不用忧心孩子们自相残杀了，那时克里斯被巴萨或拜仁的士兵杀死了，而皇马少了克里斯，实力减弱，对巴萨的进攻也没有威胁力了。安德烈吃东西的速度慢了，自己这样想是不是太过分了？他喝着酒，转念一想，对母亲抱着那种扭曲想法的孩子，自己这样想想也没什么过分。

谈过了战争，米兰说起蒂亚戈的婚事，话题逐渐转移到马代奥和安德烈身上去，马代奥已经有了恋人，但安德烈还没有婚约。梅西安排了好几个人介绍给安德烈，但他都不感兴趣，说暂时还没有恋爱的打算。

“我倒想早点结婚呢，”米兰说道，“太子都该早些结婚成家的，等我成年就结婚，晚一年也不等。你也是储君，安德烈，我们是一样的，怎么不早些安定下来呢？母亲给你介绍的都是拉玛西亚的大家族，和他们联姻，你的地位就更稳了。”

“过两年吧。”安德烈答道。他们怎么可能是“一样的”？蒂亚戈、马代奥和米兰这三个傻瓜。在其他任何人看来，拉玛西亚的大家族都是求之不得的联姻对象，但安德烈不想从巴萨带走一个婚约者，他每年要奔波在巴萨和拜仁之间，已经够让他心烦意乱了，他不想身边再多个拉玛西亚人，两人一同在遥远的慕尼黑牵挂着巴萨的亲人，就好像他们都是被流放到拜仁一样。

安德烈带兵前来，米兰见到他很高兴，那晚多喝了些酒。晚上宴会结束时他还握着安德烈的手，开心又亢奋。

“我真高兴你能来，安德烈，有你帮我们，巴萨的胜算就更大了。”

当然了，这是自己的价值所在，就是为了给巴萨做后盾。这有什么好感谢的？士兵会感谢刀剑为他们戳开敌人的身体吗？

“我很高兴能帮上忙。”安德烈对他露出疲乏的浅淡笑容。米兰甚至在他脸上吻了一下，安德烈厌恶地忍受了。

 

 

房中的蜡烛整夜燃着，作战会议开到深夜，马丁的眼睛通红，眼中尽是血丝，桌子上摊着好几封信，他们的援军正在赶来，同时他也收到了梅西正在向边境行军的消息。为此马丁急匆匆地要求尽快开战。

“我不管他要来和谈还是打仗，在梅西抵达之前我们要给巴萨重创。我需要我们所有人毫无保留打这一仗，不仅绝对不能输，而且还要给巴萨最大的打击。安排所有人上场，所有人，只留下三四千包围军营，剩下的人有多少算多少，全上战场。”

马丁害怕梅西。纵使他不说，克里斯也看得出来。他亢奋，期待，紧张，害怕。为了避免在和谈失败后被梅西亲自率军攻打，马丁也不管军队是否准备好，要求除少数守卫军外，所有人都上战场。在克里斯看来这是破釜沉舟的做法，他们从没有这样将所有军力都用在进攻上的时候。

“而且拜仁的军队也来了，我们从没和他们交过手。绝对不能等到梅西也到边境来，有他，再加上拜仁的军队，我们的胜算会更小……尽快开战，而且一定要赢。你能做到吗？”

马丁焦急又亢奋地讲述自己要求的攻击效果之后询问克里斯，“能吗？”

雷声肆意轰鸣，震得克里斯耳朵发疼。

蜡烛换了一批又一批，房间里烟熏火燎，呛得克里斯眼睛发疼。马丁攥着他的手腕，仿佛如果克里斯不答应他就永远不打算松手。

克里斯点头。

“我能做到。”

“我们赌上一切了，”马丁说，他的手指微微发抖，“在梅西到来之前把他们打垮，这样就算以后梅西带军，我们也不害怕了。西境的军队调过来了，我们有足够兵力……”

“我能做到，”克里斯在马丁的胳膊上回握了一下，“不用担心。”

“告诉我你还要什么，我保证你能得到一切，”马丁匆匆说着，“只要能赢这一仗。”

“我会赢很多次，不仅是这一次。”

“但这次太重要了。我很少说这样的话，但现在我只希望把巴萨人杀的一个都不剩，梅西在拜仁的那个孩子也是，我只想杀了他们所有人……他还在你脸上留了疤，”马丁打量着克里斯眼下长长的疤痕，“给你自己报仇，克里斯，让那不知好歹的小混蛋知道教训。”

克里斯只能点头作为回答。安德烈知道自己是母亲的孩子…… “把巴萨人杀的一个都不剩”？他做得到吗？安德烈，他知道自己是他哥哥……

“这次我们不能输，还要把他们彻底打垮。”马丁说。他眼中的狂热让克里斯想到多年前自己和他在里斯本战争中第一次见面的场景。马丁实现了当时的话，他兑现了诺言，他攻打巴萨，并让自己成为皇马的将军和主帅，他们正在做曾经以为自己做不到的事。

克里斯已经不能去管敌人是谁了，他有他自己的生活，不是吗？他从里斯本战场一路打来，为自己拼到今天的一切。现在就算对手是巴萨，他也不能留情。

“我们会赢。”克里斯答道。

 

 

  
与巴萨的第三战打响了。战事开始时阳光强烈耀眼，天气好的让人怀疑这是否是开战的日子。但很快，空气中的血腥味、惨叫声和脚下碍事的尸体提醒众人，他们确实在打仗，刀剑依旧会砍伤骨头，长矛依旧会从胸前穿过。  
  
这一次，巴萨的应对不那么镇静了。皇马的冲锋队加到十支，他们像爪牙一样穿透巴萨的防御，皇马的弓箭手在重装兵的掩护下前行，让巴萨人成片倒下。  
  
夏日浓郁的花香伴随血腥气，甜腥的味道充斥在空气中。越来越多尸体阻碍了前进的道路，他们穿着脏污、破损的白色或红蓝战袍，死人横七竖八地倒在地上，被捅穿的身体流出的血像雨水一样汇集到草地的小坑洼里，有人断了手脚，有人还在地上爬行，但无论前进的军队还是敌军都顾不得这些，救援队无力地将数量众多的伤者拖下场或现场急救，但倒下的人越来越多，空气里的血腥与花香愈发呛人。  
  
在将巴萨人步步逼退时，克里斯指挥队伍包围。马代奥率军试图突破，就像上一次败给巴萨时的克里斯一样。但他的突围不顺利，他没有克里斯的能力，而克里斯作为皇马人必须阻止他逃脱。他冲上去迎战马代奥，阻止他带军撤离。马代奥的样子也变了，克里斯看到他时想，他果真还是与母亲最相像的那个，他长大了，更成熟了，动作也利落了不少。可一旦交手，克里斯立刻发现马代奥根本不是自己的对手。他避免去看对方的眼睛，想要只把他当做巴萨人看待，但还是不能下狠手。他不知道马代奥现在是否穿了另一件金子打造的小盔甲，但他曾把自己的盔甲送给克里斯，克里斯总不能对他狠下心来。马代奥吃力地应对克里斯的进攻，他的动作不够灵敏、反应不够迅速，马代奥不是他的对手，他迟早会死在自己手中。  
  
马代奥吃力地抵抗着，他的喘息声越来越重，动作越来越无力。克里斯心一横，他抬起盾牌一把将马代奥打下马。马代奥被打到头，登时晕了过去，克里斯指挥队伍继续向前，包围、剿灭冲上来的又一批巴萨队伍。这次他见到了米兰。  
  
皇马士兵冲进巴萨的队伍中，白色割裂红蓝，混战声越来越响。克里斯在缓坡上望下去，米兰的军队寡不敌众，他知道米兰不可能就这样轻易被打败，巴萨还有援军。这一战拜仁的士兵也来了，但克里斯还没见到他们的影子。这不是巴萨的全部力量，用不上多久，拜仁的队伍就会冲上来。  
  
克里斯调集原本埋伏在林中的队伍，在巴萨吹响意义不明的号角时，皇马的伏击队伍已经冲上来了，远远地，克里斯看见米兰应战得越来越吃力，他不由担心米兰会受重伤，但战事必须继续，皇马的进攻计划不能因为他的忽然心软和临时起意被改变。  
  
巴萨的号角吹得越来越急。克里斯等待着拜仁援兵忽然从某个方向冲出来，他已经提前告诉将士们做好准备，但等了好久，战场上仍旧只有红蓝军团在费力地迎战皇马。  
  
他们撑不住了。拜仁再不来，巴萨这战输定了。  
  
再望向米兰，他已经被白色包围，逼退到越来越远的缓坡下。克里斯看不清，也无暇去看，他执行着自己的任务，应对着每个挡在他面前的巴萨人。  
  
  
  
号角吹响时，一阵风吹过，将腐烂的花朵香气吹来。是米兰率军方向吹响的号角。  
  
安德烈骑在马上，目光低垂，望着干燥的草叶和土壤。青绿的叶子横七竖八躺在土地上，仿佛植物也经历了一场惨烈的战斗。暖热的风吹进衣领，安德烈闭上眼。这里比慕尼黑更暖，但终归不是家，他宁愿回到慕尼黑去吹冷风。  
  
“殿下？”身旁的副将问道。号角是信号，他们应当率军冲上去了。但安德烈并无此意。  
  
“再等等。”他答道，望着青绿的山谷，鸟儿在树上叫着，安德烈诧异它们竟然没被战争吓走。  
  
过去了一分钟，号角吹得急了。  
  
“殿下，我们是不是该出发了？”副将又问。  
  
“不。”他懒得多说，只答了一个字。  
  
米兰在求援，米兰要求援助。可他向来不会出事，晚出发几分钟有什么关系？  
  
安德烈一点也不担心。米兰向来什么都有，而且是永远被幸运女神垂青的一个——若非如此，也无法解释为什么他会成为母亲的嫡长子、巴萨未来的统治者。这样的人不会有事，也不会遭遇危险，他从出生时就拥有一切，并永远过着顺利的生活。  
  
“我来巴萨有什么用处吗？”安德烈转向副将，副将以为他要下令出兵，都准备好号令将士出发了，没想到安德烈却这样说道，“我感觉我只是来给他壮胆的。米兰什么都能做到，那句话怎么说的来着……‘被上天选中的’，米兰不就是那样吗。”  
  
“巴萨还是需要拜仁的帮助的，否则也不会让我们千里迢迢来这里了。”副将说道，他脸色越来越焦急。  
  
安德烈感到奇怪，自己都不着急，他急什么？  
  
“这不是我们的国家，你怎么这么着急？”安德烈问。  
  
“巴萨是殿下母亲的国家，我会担心也很正常。殿下，我们还是出兵吧。”  
  
安德烈叹了口气：“你还不了解巴萨和米兰，他们没事，巴萨哪就那么容易就被打败？米兰更是攻无不克，他那么骁勇善战，顶多手指头被刮破一层皮……”  
  
安德烈知道米兰向来好运，这两次和皇马打仗他都没受伤，要说这不是神灵眷顾都说不过去，不然哪会有这么走运的事，他还是将军呢。  
  
“殿下——”  
  
“我们的军队也是长途跋涉。刚从维也纳打了仗就跑到这里。我也想让大家都好好歇歇，放了假回家团圆去，可现在不仅不能安生，还要跑到这么远的地方来。行军那么久，大家都累坏了，我也累极了……”  
  
“殿下，我们该出兵了——”  
  
“再等等。”安德烈回复。反正米兰没事，自己的军队去或不去都没什么影响，着什么急呢。  
  
号角声连番响起，不住催促，但过了半晌后就不再响了，安德烈等待着，直到他开始觉得厌烦了，这才下令进攻。  
  
  
  
战争在黄昏时结束。跟随克里斯三年的战马被人斩断腿，抽搐着死去了。他杀死了砍伤战马的拜仁士兵，面无表情，就像杀死每一个穿红蓝的敌人。拜仁军队在战斗快结束时出现，阻止他们杀死每一个巴萨人，但此时为时已晚，胜负已定，拜仁士兵冲上战场时战斗已经在收尾阶段了。皇马这一次打败了巴萨和拜仁。  
  
带领军队撤离战场时，克里斯的副将把自己的马牵给他，另一个副将走过来报告说他们抓到了米兰。  
  
“抓到了就带回去。”克里斯应了一声，没力气多说。混战之后，他身上现在至少有十几处伤口正在流血，胳膊上有一处伤得尤其深，大腿也被戳了一个洞。他的右眼被割伤，但幸好伤得不深，现在只是在流血、看不清东西，但并不严重。左额角上伤了好大一块，克里斯自己看不清，但那里流血很多，克里斯自己捂着额头，等侍从为他拿药止血。  
  
“正要问您要不要把他带回去，”副将说，“他快死了，就算抬回去也挺不过半天。除非我们要挟巴萨用城池换他们太子的尸身。”  
  
克里斯眼前的模糊和血色越来越深，侍从在医药包里找出纱布和止血药按在他流血的眼睛和受伤的额角上，克里斯感到一阵眩晕。  
  
“你说什么？”他沙哑地问道。  
  
“他快死了，正在缓坡那儿等死呢，我们要把他带回去吗？”  
  
克里斯望着他，目光仿佛要把对方的话从眼中挖出来一样。谁要死了？  
  
“米兰？”他确定道。  
  
副将点头，“就是他，他被我们的队伍逼得不住后退，身边的护卫队还是侍从都统统被杀了，他落单中了我们的埋伏，但他还真不容易对付，他衣服里面肯定有护身的小盔甲，我们和他近身战根本没优势，但后来他脖子上的盔甲被戳破了，捅了一个大洞，他捂着伤口还想坚持，但这时候弓箭手的队伍过来了，我们一撤开，他就被乱箭射死了——还没死，但也快了。那地方是缓坡，弓箭手的距离远，箭的力量也大……”  
  
克里斯听着，恍惚间还以为这只是平常的一次战事汇报，但米兰这名字在他脑海中飘着。米兰死了？他怎么可能死？战争才刚刚开始，不足一年、甚至不足五个月，他竟然就这样死去了？  
  
一定有什么除了差错。克里斯头脑发晕，他发现自己脑中正在重复着他并不相信的祷词。但他并不祈求任何东西，他什么也不要，他不知道要什么。  
  
“带我过去。”  
  
两个副将带他向米兰所在处走去。那处缓坡很隐蔽，巴萨人还没找到他。克里斯在缓坡上拉住缰绳，从远处看，米兰看上去很可笑，他身上插着十几只箭，或者更多，那些能穿透盔甲的长箭仿佛将他钉死在土地上。他躺在血泊中轻轻抽搐着。每次抽搐都带给他巨大的痛苦，更多血液从伤口中向外涌着。  
  
克里斯跳下马，走到米兰身边。  
  
今年和巴萨开战后，克里斯还没见到过米兰。他无暇在混战时去看眼前的来人是谁，或许他曾远远地见到过米兰，但从没仔细打量过，连他现在是什么样子也不知道。  
  
他和五年前的模样不同了。  
  
克里斯打量着自己最小的弟弟，仿佛从未见过他一样，仿佛他们也从不是敌人。但疑问仿如语般在脑海里盘旋：他怎么会死？难道自己和他不是还要在这里打上六七年吗？他们会有无数次交战、偷袭、胜利、失败和无疾而终，他们会有短暂的休战期，他们甚至会和谈，在会议桌上见面，他们会为对方制造陷阱和麻烦、绑架对方的人作为人质……但绝不是这样快就迎来死亡。  
  
借着半暗的光芒，克里斯将米兰痛苦凄惨的模样全都看在眼中。克里斯皱着眉，他不相信这是米兰。  
  
米兰应当在十年后继承王位，成为巴萨的统治者。他会攻城略地，成为皇马和各国都忌惮的敌人，但他怎么会死？在这时？在巴萨与皇马交界地点一处荒芜的缓坡下？在烂泥、野草和血泊里？  
  
克里斯对米兰没有好感，也没有厌恶。但此刻他就是没办法相信米兰要死了。他是巴萨帝王的嫡子，克里斯听过他的许多事，他不仅出身高贵，而且骁勇善战、精明能干。但无论他拥有什么，现在都已失去了。  
  
克里斯无法相信这样的人会死。被宠爱的、被上天选中的米兰，被母亲照料着长大的、最疼爱的米兰。  
  
他忽然有了可笑的想法：连自己都还活着，米兰怎么会死？  
  
在见到米兰之前，克里斯还以为或许副将判断错了，或许米兰只是重伤。那就干脆放了他，让他回去……或者，如果他伤得严重，就先抬回到皇马军营治疗，先治好他再说，就算马丁不同意，自己也总能有办法说服他……  
  
但看到米兰身上的箭后，克里斯知道自己已经救不了他了，任何人都不能。  
  
曾经无限风光的米兰倒在血泊中，他面部抽搐，浑身发抖，传说中明亮迷人的双眸中只有恐惧和痛苦。他脖子上被开了个大洞，血流如注，说不出话。身体上扎着许多支箭。他痛苦地望着克里斯，想要说些什么，但嘴唇和身体都在可笑地、毫无尊严地抽搐颤抖，他嘴中不断向外涌出鲜血，下巴和脸颊都红了。  
  
“他活不了了。”  
  
克里斯还望着米兰时，他身旁的一个副将说。  
  
另一个指了下米兰胸口上的一枚箭，箭头早已深深没进身体，“就算救也救不活了，那枚箭能折磨死他。”  
  
“他还能挨多久？”克里斯问。  
  
“一个时辰、两个时辰？”副将回答，“谁知道呢。”  
  
望着米兰，克里斯垂头不语。他在望着母亲的孩子，一个与自己完全不同的孩子，他得到了所能到的一切，出身，荣耀，王位的继承权，母亲的培养和爱。  
  
米兰仍旧惊惧地望着他，痛苦大于对死亡的恐惧，恐惧让他英俊的面孔扭曲了。  
  
克里斯跪下，用戴着手套的手擦去他脸上的血，只这样擦了两下，他摘下手套丢到一旁，用手继续擦着。他的手指不听使唤，仿佛不是自己的。米兰的面孔冰冷，如同已提前被死亡吞噬。  
  
“将军……”副将犹疑地望着他。  
  
“我们要把他的尸体带回去吗？巴萨会来赎的。”另一个副将说。  
  
克里斯摇摇头。  
  
“你们等我一会儿……我送他上路。”  
  
两个副将离开了，远远望着他们。  
  
克里斯擦着他面孔上的血，米兰似乎还能思考，他神色中有痛苦，也有困惑。不知道为什么克里斯这样做，不知道为什么敌军的主帅会面露悲伤。  
  
擦去血污，那份俊朗重新回到米兰脸上，克里斯忽然发现自己不希望他死去。  
  
尽管他得到了自己想要的一切，而自己过着与他那样大相径庭的人生。  
  
他被母亲宠爱着长大，自己在指指点点与排挤议论中成长。  
  
他出战一年就成为将军，自己浴血奋战，以体无完肤的身体和几次即将丢掉性命的冒险才在十二年后爬到将军的位置。  
  
他在母亲身边长大，而自己在十岁时偷偷跑到巴萨时才第一次见到母亲。  
  
克里斯望着他，这一切如此不公，就算米兰死了，他也有权感觉愤怒和嫉妒。  
  
但他只是擦着米兰脸上的血，手指颤抖，像被寒冰包裹，随时会断掉。他不明白自己为什么发抖，这个与自己流着一半相同血液的兄弟，这个他本应嫉妒和愤恨的兄弟。  
  
克里斯的手滑下去，摸到那支插在胸口的箭。  
  
“我会把箭拔出来，你能好受些，但这不会有什么改变，你还是会死。”他说着，声音没有冷漠也没有温情，米兰听懂了他的话，滞缓地眨了眨眼，克里斯用力，一把拔出箭，米兰胸口的盔甲已经全被戳破了。在一阵剧烈的颤抖和抽搐之后，米兰的表情忽然缓和了，他的紧皱的眉头忽然松开，一瞬间克里斯竟以为他还有活下去的希望，但鲜血从盔甲中渗出，沾在克里斯早已脏污的手上，将他以为米兰能活下来的希望浇灭得一干二净。  
  
克里斯将他身上的其他箭也都拔了出来，他不能把米兰像个练剑用过的靶子一样丢在血泊里。每次他拔出一支箭，米兰就颤抖一下。拔掉他腿上的最后一支箭后，米兰的表情似笑非笑，泪水从眼中缓缓滚下，他的嘴角微微弯起，像是笑了。克里斯早被冰冻的心忽然被握住，滚烫的岩浆在上面浇着。  
  
他在乎他吗？他活着，或者死去，自己真的在乎吗？  
  
他不在乎，克里斯望着那双没有光彩的眼睛。他不在乎，许多年前他就不在乎了，他甚至连母亲都不在乎。他不在意任何事。  
  
可现在他希望米兰活下来。但所有聆听或不语的神都不会把米兰带回来。  
  
“我救不了你，”克里斯说，“没人能救你。或许你还能活两个时辰。”  
  
米兰望着他，他试图说话，但从口中流出的只是更多鲜血。  
  
“你能听到我说话吗？”  
  
米兰眨了下眼睛作为回答。  
  
克里斯甚至不知道自己为什么这样问他。他擦着米兰口中刚刚吐出的血。  
  
“很难受吗？”  
  
米兰眨着眼睛，更多泪水冲刷着脸庞。他的痛苦有强大的传染力，忽然间克里斯无法忍受继续看着他，无法看着他受苦，无法继续这样无动于衷下去。  
  
“马上就好了。”克里斯说。他僵硬的左手遮在米兰眼睛上，仿佛即将死去的是他们两人。米兰的睫毛在他掌心下动着，似乎知道他要做什么。  
  
马上就好了。克里斯低声重复。他发抖的手紧紧按在米兰的眼睛上，用力之大仿佛会捏碎他的头骨。  
  
他不去想米兰是不是他的弟弟，又是否知道自己是谁。他只是不能看着米兰受苦。  
  
他抽出匕首，紧紧攥在手中。他用这把匕首杀过无数人，今天连自己的弟弟也要死在这把匕首下。  
  
从不知道他是谁的米兰，即将死去的米兰。  
  
管他是谁呢，克里斯对自己说，他攥着匕首就要戳到那具身体上，却迟迟无法动手。  
  
他发现自己也在发抖，浑身都在战栗。米兰，米兰，他在心中重复着。  
  
这时米兰的手动了。克里斯看着他迟缓地把手抬起来，盖在自己遮着他双眼的手上。那只手竟然是暖的，它轻轻覆盖在克里斯冰冷的手上，催促他动手，终结自己的痛苦。  
  
米兰的嘴角弯了起来，似乎在笑。克里斯闭上眼，匕首一把扎进米兰的胸膛中。他用力太大，自己的手仿佛都深陷在米兰的胸腔中了。血液不住涌出。他几乎能感觉到刀刃扎进心脏。米兰的身体骤然紧绷，在一阵短暂的抽搐后，他的身体放松了，在克里斯掌心下扇动的睫毛也不再动了。  
  
克里斯的手死死按在米兰头上，如同这一刀杀死的是他们两人。刀已经没入米兰的身体，但疼痛却传到克里斯身上，他头皮发麻，仿佛全身有无数把刀戳进身体。他紧闭着眼睛，痛苦万分，不知情的人一定以为有刀剑正在剖开他的身体。  
  
米兰的手从克里斯的手上滑下。他遮着米兰眼睛的手在转瞬间麻木了，又疼又冷。克里斯抬起手，已经通红的手掌下是米兰瞪大的眼睛，他的眼大睁着，无神地望着湛蓝的天空。  
  
克里斯跪在米兰身旁，双膝发冷。过了好久他才抽出匕首，米兰还温热的身体没有反应。克里斯为他合上眼睛，米兰安静地躺着，面色平和，仿佛从未遭受痛苦。克里斯费力地撑起麻木的双腿，起身后离开了。  
  
爬上缓坡后，一直看着他们的两个副将和侍从都一言不发。克里斯跳上马，在离开前，他最后望了米兰一眼。  
  
母亲不会原谅他。  
  



	5. 33-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文
> 
> 真人无关  
> 足球同人，架空，各种拉郎  
> CP：哈梅、C梅、布梅、猪梅、皮梅  
> 以及涉及到一些孩子们长大后的戏份  
> 各种狗血、各种虐  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

  
第三十三章  
  
  
  
安德烈率领军队站在尸横遍野的战场上，目光所及之处都是尸体和伤兵。  
  
战争第一次让他如此困惑又无聊。这么说他来晚了？在他带领拜仁的队伍杀过来时皇马已经在撤军了，而巴萨人，他看到的多数都是尸体了。  
  
这一战输了，而且自己还来迟了。安德烈被这一事实吓了一跳，忐忑起来，他以为巴萨不会输，自己晚来了一会儿，至于连人都不不剩下几个了吗？可这样一来，母亲一定要和他生气了，按照他赶路的进程，这一两天他就会到边境了。  
  
“找找伤员，把受伤的带回去。”安德烈指挥到。他总不能来了一趟战场却什么也不干，他赶来的时候虽说晚了，但也对付了一批皇马人，就说自己为巴萨成功收尾、还救回来伤员好了。  
  
这次麻烦惹大了。安德烈思附，下次不能再这样了，如果母亲怪罪，就推说记错指令好了，同时对他保证下次一定不会这样了。  
  
但这次好像输的很惨，安德烈都不敢回军营了，一个劲儿忙着搜救伤员，试图弥补自己的过错。  
  
马代奥和米兰都撤军了？也不知道这次损失了多少人……  
  
正估计着损失如何，安德烈忽然看到一支队伍向他们走来，他很快认出怒气冲冲又心急如焚的是挂彩的马代奥，而在他身旁那个……母亲来了。他竟然提前两天抵达了。  
  
“妈妈——陛下，”安德烈小心说道，梅西面露怒意，问道：“你怎么还在这里？”  
  
“我在帮忙运送伤员。”安德烈小心答道。  
  
“看见米兰了吗？”梅西问。  
  
安德烈抬起头，“他没和你们一起撤军回去吗？”  
  
“米兰要求你支援的时候你在哪？”马代奥忽然问道，他怒气十足，安德烈第一次见到他这样生气，“请求援兵支援的号角响了十三次，你在哪？为什么不立刻来支援我们？”  
  
“我一时没反应过来那是让我支援的号角声，我还以为是你们军队里的什么暗号……”  
  
“说得清清楚楚、你怎么会反应不过来？怎么会不知道？”马代奥吼道，鲜血从他头发中流下，顺着脸庞滑下来。  
  
“我——”  
  
“够了，米兰在哪？”梅西问，“马上去找米兰。”  
  
“殿下——”安德烈的副将骑马奔来，他原想向安德烈汇报，见到忽然来了这么多人有些惊讶。他对梅西行礼，然后说道：“我们发现了米兰殿下，在南边的缓坡下。”  
  
安德烈长舒一口气。  
  
“他怎么样？”梅西立刻问道。  
  
副将看了眼梅西，又看了眼安德烈，垂头答道：“已经过世了。”  
  
梅西倒吸一口气，眼睛盯在副将身上，过了一秒，他忽然甩动缰绳，骑马向南部奔去，马代奥立刻跟上，安德烈和副将也赶快追上去。  
  
几个拜仁的士兵站在黄昏的缓坡上，梅西跳下马，在缓坡上他见到米兰躺在几米外的阴影下。他跑下去，跪在地上一把抱起米兰。  
  
“米兰？”他问。  
  
米兰的身体已经冷了，而且忽然变的很轻，抱在怀里一点重量也没有。  
  
马代奥也跳下马，踉跄跑下缓坡，扑着跪倒在弟弟身旁。“米兰？快醒醒——”  
  
他的手放在米兰鼻子下方探他的鼻息。“医生！医生！”  
  
医生气喘乎乎地匆忙跑下来，他徒劳地去探米兰的鼻息，摸他的脉搏，试他的心跳。然后才说出那个显而易见的结论。  
  
“殿下已经过世了。”  
  
马代奥脸色惨白，他握着米兰冰冷的手，惊恐地看着医生。  
  
“不可能，米兰不会死，他都很少受伤，怎么会死……米兰……米兰——”  
  
马代奥唤着弟弟的名字，眼泪大颗大颗滚下来。他握着米兰的手贴在自己嘴边，反复叫他的名字，最后他叫不出声了，攥着那只冰冷的手大哭起来。  
  
梅西面色灰白，抱着小儿子一动不动。马代奥的哭声唤醒了他，他低头望着米兰的脸庞。多么奇怪，他就像还活着一样，他脸上连一点血迹都没有，甚至没有半个污点，仍是那个英俊的孩子，他安静乖巧地躺在这里，闭着眼，就像小时候耽于睡眠时那样，那时他总是久久地睡着，但他终归会醒来，呼喊着，要母亲陪他，要东西吃。  
  
米兰，梅西低声叫着。他甚至没发现自己发不出声音。他轻声唤着，期待米兰醒来，期待他棕色的大眼睛睁开望着自己，对他说些什么，对他要水，或用沙哑的声音抱怨他来得太迟。  
  
叫着儿子的名字，梅西在他头发和额角上轻轻吻着。醒过来，米兰，对我说话。他闭上眼，仿佛怀中抱着的还是在襁褓中的孩子，他那样幼小，脆弱，需要保护和陪伴。  
  
梅西摸着米兰的脸颊，他的脸很冷，沾血的头发又湿又黏，梅西为他理着头发，轻声叫道：“米兰？”  
  
没有回应。  
  
米兰的身体又轻又冷，梅西抱着他，浑身发抖。这不是他的米兰，他的米兰不会死。  
  
“米兰？”  
  
又一次，梅西叫他的名字，他反复叫着，声音越来越小。  
  
在知道米兰确实再也不会对自己做出回应后，梅西抱紧了米兰抽泣起来，泪水流到孩子沾血的头发里。  
  
马代奥惊惧地望着从不流泪的母亲哭泣起来。忽然间梅西脸色骤变，一口血吐出来后，他晕了过去。  
  
安德烈呆滞地站在一旁。

 

 

  
  
轰鸣声在克里斯脑海中挥之不去。他无法开口，也不知道应该说什么，轰鸣让他头皮发麻、头脑混乱。他刚走进军营，马丁已经迎过来了。克里斯跳下马，马丁一把抱住他。  
  
“你做到了！”他搂着克里斯在他肩上拍着，眼中几乎要溢出泪来，“我们赢了，我简直不敢相信，你果然什么都做得到——”  
  
周围太吵，克里斯甚至听不清他后来又说了什么，在他被马丁拉进城堡后，克里斯这才回过神。他抓着马丁的胳膊。  
  
“我有事要汇报——”  
  
“我知道，我知道，你赢了，汇报等到明天，宴席已经准备好了……”马丁匆匆说着，拉着他向宴会厅走。  
  
“我必须现在说，”克里斯紧攥着他的胳膊，马丁望着他，这才发现克里斯表情古怪，眼神僵直地看着地面，“米兰死了，我没把他的尸体带回来，梅西马上就到边境了，激怒他不明智。米兰中箭而死，我把箭都拔出来了，也是为了不激怒梅西……这就是我要汇报的。我累了，今天就不参加宴会了。”  
  
说罢，他松开手，逃离什么似的向自己房间走去。  
  
“克里斯！克里斯——”马丁连唤了几声，克里斯都没答话，大步离开了。  
  
“快去看看你们的将军，”马丁对身旁一个克里斯的侍从说，“也叫医生过去，他是发烧了还是怎么了。”  
  
侍从匆忙跟上，马丁狐疑地望着克里斯离开的方向。或许他只是累了。马丁叫上刚刚回来的两个副将，和他们一起去宴会厅了。  
  
等到克里斯的意识再度恢复时，他躺在床上，有人在脱下他被血浸湿的衣服和被戳破的盔甲。克里斯不想要任何人出现在自己面前，但又湿又黏的衣服粘在身上让他发冷，他自己也想要换下衣服，却动也不能动，他被牢牢钉在床上。  
  
有人为他处理身上的伤口，翻开的血肉被不慎触碰时，遥远的疼痛将克里斯的神智短暂地拉回来，但很快他又失去意识。  
  
屋子里的人似乎变多了。有人说他发烧了，喂他吃药，在他头上盖上湿毛巾。但克里斯不需要这些，他浑身都冷，如同有人在他胸中埋了一块冷硬的、不会融化的冰。  
  
有很多人围在他周围，为他擦洗身体，包扎伤口，更换湿毛巾。但他越来越冷。在克里斯终于能有所动作时，他抓住毛巾丢到一旁，毛巾从手上滑下掉在地上，侍从匆忙地试他的体温，又将毯子一层又一层压到他身上。  
  
身上忽冷忽热，意识模糊不清。克里斯以为自己一定要死在这晚了。他不介意死去，原本他活着就没什么可在意，死了不仅没关系，反倒让他放松。没有人想要这一切，现在的生活，过去和未来发生的、未发生的一切。没有好事发生在他身上，没有人想要这种缺少感情的、死人一般的生活。  
  
有人为他灌下更多的药。或许是水，也或许是热汤。他张开嘴喝着，由人摆弄。他想说话，告诉他们别白费力气了，是生死是都不重要，把他丢下不要管他就好了。  
  
他在混沌中试图去想起些什么，阻挡这些被身体上的不适和不知是否会到来的死亡的烦扰。但他什么也想不起来。他努力回想自己的生活，然后他在意识迷乱时笑了。他的生活，皇马的白色大旗和战袍，想到他引以为傲的白色，克里斯笑了，眼角恨不得渗出泪来，他只有这些了吗，他的国家，他唯一可以为之战斗、并当做信仰的东西。在白色之后，铺天而来的是里斯本凛冽的寒风和他们绿色战袍，他在皇马和里斯本的边境长大，与里斯本的战斗从他童年时就开始，他在战斗中度过少年时代，他在擦拭长剑和盔甲、被里斯本人打下马的记忆中度过二十岁之前的岁月。他们的绿色旗帜包围了自己，他在里斯本断过骨头，险些成为战俘……但我不会投降，克里斯想着，又回到那时的岁月，他不会输给里斯本人，他不会对他们俯首称臣……  
  
他的生活是一场接一场的战争。在漫天的血与火、刀光剑影、死尸和惨叫声中，克里斯看到桑切斯下葬的墓地，那处阴凉的、种着高大沉默树木的山坡在静静飘着雪花。那景象忽然给了他清凉的慰藉，像冰凉的药膏涂在伤口处，他紧绷的神经忽然放松下来。他还不能死，他还没告诉人们他想葬在哪里。  
  
桑切斯……为什么他只能想起来这一个名字？冲锋队里的队友还有谁？只剩下他自己还没死吗？他们都死了多少年了？第一个死的是谁？  
  
克里斯痛苦地抓着毯子。葬礼的画面纷沓而至，与他一同出征的将士，从小就和他在一个连队的伙伴，从小照顾他、在波尔多之战中死去的四个侍从和十八个护卫队战士。尸体被放进临时墓地，在战场上就近埋掉，在军营旁的墓地下葬，祭奠战士的大火烧了起来，热浪与烟灰呛着克里斯，灼烧着他的眼睛。下一个就是他了，现在就是他了……  
  
你想死吗？塞尔的话重新出现在脑海里。他想死，现在就想。他没有理由活着，他的生活只有死亡和阴霾，他这一生只在杀人和被人企图残杀中度过。这样的自己死了也没有关系，不会有人在意。  
  
现在他杀了米兰，母亲更不会在意他了。  
  
想到母亲，克里斯的心忽然被扯碎了。母亲会恨他，自己杀了他最爱的孩子。他不可能忘记母亲和米兰一同出现时的样子，那才是他想要的孩子，他会是巴萨的帝王，他天生就是统治者，母亲爱他、器重他，那才是母亲爱着的孩子。  
  
如果他会哭，克里斯一定会哭出来。母亲当然不想要他，现在他还杀了母亲最爱的孩子……  
  
他忽然希望自己能哭出来。但眼泪在十岁生日的闹剧后再没出现过。还是孩子时，那么多次，他为母亲哭泣，然后有一天也是因为母亲，他再哭不出来了。  
  
杀了我。他开始喃喃自语。杀了我。他甚至都不期待母亲会把出生后的自己留在身边，他清楚那不可能发生。他只想让母亲杀了他。他不想要出生，不想要这样的生活。在错乱的想象中，克里斯变成了十岁的自己。他大哭大笑着问母亲为什么不干脆杀了他、干脆不要让他出生。你认为有人喜欢过着被抛弃的生活吗？从出生就被抛弃，你想要这样的人生吗？如果你不想，为什么要让我过这样的日子？我不介意你杀了我，现在就杀了我，这样的生活没有人想要，杀了我，现在就动手，没有人愿意这样活着。十岁的克里斯大笑着，泪水涌出眼眶。但梅西只是望着他，焦急又不知所措。看到他目光中的愧疚，克里斯更难受了。他哭着，求母亲原谅自己。他抱着母亲的腿，说让他带自己去巴萨。他不要做皇马人，他只想当母亲的孩子，他只要这一个身份。他不需要是皇子或亲王，他不要封号和封地，他什么都不要。  
  
正在他哭着诉说时，梅西忽然不见了。克里斯站在十岁时那场惨烈战斗发生的小河旁。小马破碎的肢体被丢在地上，而母亲早已不见踪影。他想起来了，那天是自己的生日，他和一群叫他私生子的小孩打了一架。但母亲并没有出现。克里斯大笑起来，最初他只是抱着肚子，感觉好笑，但后来他笑得越来越厉害，眼泪从眼角渗出，最后他尖叫起来。母亲从来都不想要他，他从来都没承认过自己，甚至都不让自己称呼他“母亲”。这算是什么母亲，他什么时候想要你了。  
  
大笑着，哭号着，十岁的克里斯筋疲力尽。他躺在地上，晕死过去。  
  
“再换毛巾……去弄些冰块来。”  
  
“用不用再吃一遍药？将军还在发烧……”  
  
屋子里的人们还在说话。克里斯微微睁开眼，看见他们围着自己忙碌。停下，他叫道，快停下，不用管我，都出去。  
  
但他一定一个字都没说出来，没人注意到他。克里斯全身火烧火燎。就这一次，给我想要的东西，就这一次。  
  
他祈求着。让他死去，他什么都不想要。第二天清早他不想睁眼，不想面对长长的死亡名单，不想在会议上告诉马丁这一次他们如何杀人、皇马的将士又如何被人杀死，他不想再和将士们讨论战术，决定下一次如何与巴萨开战，如何布置埋伏和突袭，他不想再拿起剑，也再不想穿上盔甲。  
  
死去的米兰出现在脑海中。他面庞干净，不留半点血污。他和自己有什么关系？梦境中十岁的克里斯问道。你们没有关系，不要再想了，一共你和他也没说过几次话，你们根本算不上是兄弟。  
  
他们不是吗？那一半相同的、梅西的血不是还在他身体里吗？米兰同样流淌着梅西的血，可他却死去了。自己遮住他的眼睛，将匕首插进他的心脏。那团血肉仿佛还在他手心跳动着。  
  
“跟我到巴萨去。和我一起回巴萨。我会安排好一切。”  
  
母亲的声音传来。  
  
他同意。克里斯点头。在模糊的画面中跳上马，披上绣着梅西狮子家徽的斗篷和他一起去巴萨。他和梅西一起离开了，再不披上白袍为马德里作战，如此一来今天的一切都可以避免。  
  
但他拒绝了母亲。他披上被剪下巴萨里衬的斗篷，穿着破旧的皇马白色战袍离开巴萨的军营。那晚的夜风还吹在他脸上，风在树木中刮过的声音还在耳边萦绕。  
  
他做出了选择，拒绝母亲，与巴萨为敌，那么与巴萨开战也不过是时间问题。他、米兰、马代奥或者任何人的死亡在那时就已经注定了。  
  
而自己会死在今天。他不介意在这时死去。  
  
克里斯闭上眼，脑海中最后的画面里，他看见梅西从长毯上走来，他穿着帝王的红色装束，头戴王冠。正是他大婚时的模样。  
  
克里斯挤在人群里，看着母亲越走越近。  
  
他安心地睡着了。  
  
  
  
守卫为马代奥拉开大厅厚重的木门，寒气扑面而来。越过米兰停放在房间中央的身体，马代奥一眼看到悲痛欲绝的母亲。他强忍着痛苦和身体上的不适，在米兰下葬前一直不肯去休息，整天整夜陪着他。  
  
把米兰的尸身运回巴塞罗那并不实际，军队正在准备火化，里奥决定至少要把米兰的骨灰带回都城去。  
  
军营中没有礼堂，也没有停尸房。米兰被安置在一处宽敞的大厅里。  
  
马代奥走进房间，恍惚间还以为走进敌人的包围中。米兰的近卫队中还剩下四个人，另外十六个都是从马代奥身边调去的，所有人都身披白衣，为米兰守灵。米兰的六个侍从中有四个跟着他一起上了战场，在这一战中都死去了，另外两个还活着的为他清洗了身体，换上储君的衣袍。  
  
“母亲。”马代奥叫道，里奥没有回应，他听不见别人的话，眼睛只望着米兰。马代奥在他身旁坐下。  
  
在米兰的侍从和守灵人外，房间里还有两个梅西的侍从，他们一直守着梅西，以免他忽然晕厥，他已经有过一次了。那时他们还在战场上，他抱着米兰的尸身忽然吐血，晕死过去，周围的人都受惊不轻，太子已经死了，君主还忽然晕厥，一时人心惶惶。将他们两人一同从战场上抬回时，军营里一片死寂。  
  
里奥在几个小时后醒了，身体极度虚弱，除了吃药以外他什么东西都吃不进去。他支撑着要去看米兰，在米兰身旁守了两天一夜，不忍心让他下葬。  
  
里奥的孩子不止一个，但米兰是他全部的心血。守在米兰身旁时里奥总在恍惚间以为他还在都城里，这是其他人的葬礼。而米兰在其他地方，正在和大臣们议事，正在军营里练兵。他越想越远，思绪回到米兰年纪更小时，那时他才五六岁，带着储君的王冠摇摇晃晃向自己走来，里奥一把抱起他，搂着他看盛会上的景象，人们比剑和射击，杂耍演员和魔术师轮番上台表演。  
  
早知如此，当初就哪里也不让他去。留他在都城里，做巴萨安稳无忧的储君。  
  
多年来让里奥牵挂的一直是马代奥。他要带兵，要守卫边疆，要打仗，他随时面临死亡的威胁，而几场战役下来他经历了被皇马俘虏、被波尔多人抓获、身受重伤等许多次危险，在里奥夜半惊醒时，他梦境中出现的是马代奥胸口被长剑刺穿的画面。  
  
从去年开始米兰也上战场了。他在战斗中有如神助，几乎没受过伤，米兰自己也说这绝非是他一人之力能办到的，他只是太幸运。没有母亲会嫌幸运太多，在一场场胜利后，里奥也习惯了他的大胜而归，他总是会赢。而就算他会受伤，也绝不可能是重伤，他还年轻，还没成年，怎么会过早死去？  
  
赶到战场时，里奥已经有了不好的预感。他不畏惧战争，但这次战场让他害怕。他见到了马代奥却没见到米兰，找到小儿子时，他已经在血泊中死去了。  
  
他的身体被无数支箭戳穿。有人将那些箭拔出来，他浑身上下都是箭孔，胸膛、双臂、腹部、大腿，还有脖子上的大洞。他珍视的孩子就被人这样对待，他们就像射穿一个布偶一样用箭扯碎他的身体。  
  
里奥抚摸着米兰的面孔。他的头发不应该有血污，米兰的头发是浅浅的棕色，有栗子一样的光泽，年纪更小时米兰的眼睛好奇又灵动，待他长大后，那双眼睛沉稳又机敏，米兰爱笑，笑时眼中光芒闪亮，让人着迷。他的鼻子很小，肉肉的嘴唇是他脸上还保存着最后一点孩子模样的地方。人们都说他英俊，在里奥看来，他也确实比其他几个孩子都更好看。  
  
他本应继承王位。这是自己的唯一的嫡子，早在他出生时里奥就已将王冠戴在他头上。那时米兰的手臂圆滚滚的，他还会抓着里奥的衣服不肯松手。后来他手中多了盾牌和剑，最后那新铸的长剑被丢在杂草和污泥中，米兰的盔甲完全被戳烂，它们没能保护他，眼见他死在敌人的乱箭中。  
  
他不会再有孩子了，米兰是他所有的希望，他的死将里奥的一部分从身上剥离，里奥几乎眼见着那些东西离开。他不会失败，不会被摧毁，没有任何东西、任何敌人能将他打倒，他带领千军万马应战敌军，他在受伤垂死时咬着牙逼迫自己活下去，他面无惧色地独自迎战皇马的包围，他不害怕，他不退缩，也不会失败。  
  
但米兰的突然离去将他生命中的光芒尽数抽走。不能带走米兰，他可以失去一切，但米兰，他的米兰——他们怎么能带走他？  
  
闪着光芒的无数碎屑从眼前落下，他的眼睛花了，耳朵也听不见别人的话，时间的流逝对他不再有意义，他只想永远陪着孩子。  
  
大厅中寒冷刺骨，马代奥坐在母亲身旁，他想要安慰母亲，轻轻抱住他时，他发现里奥的身体变得很单薄，像一袋晒干的枯叶，再望向他，梅西目光僵直，脸色灰白，眼下布满阴影，嘴唇干裂发白。马代奥从没见过如此失魂落魄的母亲。  
  
“母亲，别这样……”马代奥劝道，眼泪忽然滚下，他劝不下去了，他能说什么？弟弟既然已经过世就不要再想了？还是说米兰走得安详、没有受苦，以此安慰母亲？可米兰被乱箭射穿身体，在痛苦中挣扎着死去，他如何能安慰母亲？  
  
“我们需要你，妈妈，”马代奥攥住里奥的手，真的开始担心在米兰之后自己要面对母亲的离去，他已经失去一个弟弟，死神带走了一个亲人，为什么不会带走第二个？  
  
“你还有我们，妈妈，至少吃点东西……”  
  
梅西什么也没听见。他望着米兰的脸庞，嘴角勾起苦笑。若生下这个孩子就是为了让他这样痛苦地死去，他宁愿不生下他啊，他宁愿从没拥有过米兰，他怎么能让他就这样白白受苦、年纪轻轻地就悲惨地死去？  
  
侍从为米兰清理伤口时梅西就在一旁。有些箭戳得太深，箭头甚至埋在血肉里，需要用刀挖出来。他眼见刀刃扎进米兰伤痕累累的身体，从他的胳膊和腿中挖出血迹斑斑的箭头。他一动不动地望着，每一秒都想大喊让他们停下，不要再伤害他的孩子。米兰已经死了，刀剑再不能让他感觉到疼痛。但那剜下去的一刀刀都扎在里奥身上，他无声无息地看着，眼中心中的泪都流得一干二净。  
  
在那时起，里奥第一次怀疑自己。米兰的离开带走了他全部的希望，他拥有帝国和军队，但没有东西能填满米兰留下的空洞。  
  
“今天晚上要给米兰举行葬礼了，母亲，”马代奥咽下眼泪说道，“今天必须举行了。”  
  
“不行。”里奥开口，低声说道。  
  
“就是今天了，妈妈，我们不能再拖下去。”  
  
“不。”里奥重复道。  
  
马代奥抹了把眼下的泪痕。母亲的答复在预料之中。他痛苦不忍的神色让马代奥心如刀绞，但他继续说道：“就在今晚，母亲，已经定下来了。”  
  
“我说了不行。”  
  
“我们不能再拖下去了——”  
  
“马代奥，”母亲忽然怒斥，“你没听到我的话吗？”  
  
他忽然提高的声音让马代奥心中发颤。  
  
“就在今晚。”马代奥重复，“您也会参加。如果您不想，可以不来，我会代替您。”  
  
“我说了我不允许。”里奥说，他的声音变低了，眼里浮上一层泪。  
  
马代奥跪在母亲面前，攥着他的手。里奥要把手抽出来，他用力握住了。  
  
“妈妈，我知道您很难过，但您还有其他孩子，您要在这里看着米兰一直看到什么时候？看到您自己身体垮了、要人整天喂药吗？”  
  
里奥不想听他的话，还在把手用力向外抽。  
  
“别丢下我们，求您了，”马代奥拉住他，“您再这样不吃不喝，真的想去陪米兰吗？可我们怎么办？我，蒂亚戈，还有安德烈——”  
  
“不许提安德烈。”里奥警告道，眼中的泪又积聚起来。他现在只恨为什么自己生了那个孩子。  
  
“蒂亚戈要结婚了，您忘了吗？他会很快有孩子，您不想看看孩子是什么样吗？”马代奥抓着他的手，在里奥手上留下红痕，“别再这样了，妈妈，巴萨不能失去您，我们和皇马还在打仗，如果您身体垮了，巴萨该怎么办？”  
  
里奥的手松了。他紧闭着眼睛，泪水不断滚下。他想推开马代奥，什么也不去想，但马代奥不住地逼迫他思考，他不能垮，战争还在继续，他身后还有一整个国家。  
  
“我给都城里送信，让蒂亚戈也过来了，”马代奥擦着母亲的眼泪，“我们会为米兰报仇，妈妈，我向你保证。别去管这战损失了多少、有没有胜算，我都向您保证我会杀尽皇马人，您也要看着我们为米兰复仇，好吗？我们能做到。”  
  
里奥闭上眼睛。  
  
已经两天了，他不能再永远这样守着死去的米兰。他还有事要做，他的孩子还没有复仇，他不能就这样垮掉。  
  
两天一夜后，米兰的身体在大火中被烧成灰烬。骨灰被装进盒中，安置在棺木里。米兰的侍从将巴萨旗帜盖在棺木上。里奥抚摸着旗帜上的流苏。他的孩子没有死去，他仍在某个地方自在地生活，尽情欢笑。  
  
“米兰，”里奥轻声唤着他的孩子，“你回家了。”  
  
  
  
安德烈躲在房中闭门不出，他只在米兰举行葬礼时偷偷去了，藏在人群中，不敢露面。仪式结束后他赶快偷偷回到房里，他不敢去找母亲，怕若是时候不对又要惹他发火。米兰的意外死去让他惊恐不已，他从来都不喜欢米兰，但也不敢故意疏忽让他死去，这次他不过是想晚去一会儿，看看米兰的狼狈模样、自己再如救世主一般救他一次，但没想到他竟遭遇伏击、被皇马杀了。  
  
两天来安德烈慌乱不已，他知道自己犯下大错，母亲一定会对他生气，为此他心神不宁，夜里躺在床上也睡不着，恐惧着母亲会如何责罚甚至遗弃自己。  
  
他期盼着母亲的到来，并为之恐惧。在米兰葬礼结束后的早上，梅西忽然出现在他的房间里。  
  
梅西推开安德烈的房门时，后者从椅子上忽然跳起来，慌乱地望着母亲。他满眼通红，脸颊消瘦，惊惧不已。  
  
“妈妈，”他轻声叫道，只想后退。  
  
梅西走到他面前，忽然抬起手，一巴掌打在安德烈脸上。  
  
“妈妈——”  
  
又是狠狠的一巴掌打了过去。安德烈惊恐地看着母亲，忽然跪下，攥着他的衣服。  
  
“妈妈，是我错了，都是我不好——”  
  
“回慕尼黑去，”梅西命令道，“现在就走，以后再也别来。我已经写好了信，你的侍从会交给施魏因施泰格。我不再是你母亲，这一生你都不必来见我，再不许踏入巴萨国境一步。”  
  
“妈妈，妈妈——”安德烈忽然惊恐地叫喊起来，甚至喊破音了，“求求您，别让我走，我会帮你们，下一仗拜仁的军队可以冲在前面，妈妈，别让我走，我什么都做——”  
  
“让你的军队冲在前面？”梅西问，“为什么？让你们临阵倒戈吗？你害死了我的孩子你不知道吗？”  
  
“我不是故意的，我不知道会这样，妈妈，这些都是失误，真的，我不想让米兰受伤，我的队伍只是出发晚了几分钟，妈妈求求你，别让我走……”他抱着里奥的腿哭了起来。  
  
“我不想听解释，马上离开这里，”梅西命令道，“放开我。”  
  
“不行，我不走，我会帮您打胜仗的，”安德烈恐惧地抬起头望着梅西，他满脸是泪，模样可怜又可悲，“让我做什么都行，我会赢的，下次我冲在队伍前面，求求你，别让我走，求求你，妈妈，我是您的孩子……”  
  
梅西满心怒气，不为所动。  
  
“你长大了，有自己的想法，不想听巴萨的命令了，很好，我成全你，从今天开始你不再是我儿子，我只当从没生过你，巴萨和你无关，也不需要你再帮我们了。”  
  
“不行，妈妈，不行，”安德烈哭着，声音走形了，他抱着梅西的腿苦苦哀求，眼泪一直流到衣领中，“别让我走，我知道我做错事了，但我是您的孩子呀，您不能就这样丢下我，求求您了，孩子都会犯错，您怎么责罚我都可以，就是别让我走，别生我的气，妈妈，我愿意做任何事……”  
  
“放开我，别再叫我‘妈妈’，你不是我儿子。”  
  
安德烈失控地哭号起来，他浑身战栗，抱着梅西不松手，“求求您，别让我走……我是您和拜仁皇帝的孩子，我会继续做两国的联结，我听您的话，我和拉玛西亚人联姻，您让我和谁结婚我就和谁结婚，都听您的，我的军队就是您的军队，拜仁永远是巴萨的盟国和后盾，我会从国内调更多军队过来，妈妈，我会帮你打胜仗，您说什么我就做什么，但是别让我走……”  
  
梅西一个字也不想听。什么拜仁，什么盟国，这样的盟国要了有什么用？第一战就害死他的一个孩子，难道以后还想让他们害死自己更多孩子吗？  
  
“滚回拜仁去，不许再踏入巴萨国境半步，”梅西命令道，“放开我，不然我只能让人进来把你拽开，你要是不怕丢脸，尽管抱着我不撒手。”  
  
安德烈绝望地看着梅西，他怯懦地松开手，摇着头，泪水涟涟地看着他。  
  
“别丢下我，我也是您的孩子，我爱您，我愿意做任何事，妈妈，您不能因为我的一次错误——”  
  
“你的错误害死了米兰！”梅西忽然怒吼道，安德烈惊得头皮发麻，“他是巴萨的储君，是巴萨未来的君主，他打了多少仗都毫发无伤，结果竟然因为你的一次失败死在战场上！”  
  
“是我的错，”安德烈望着梅西，他已经绝望至极，干脆大着胆子说道：“那我呢，妈妈？我是拜仁的储君，拜仁未来的皇帝，如果是米兰不小心害死了我，你也会这样对他大发雷霆吗？你也会和他断绝关系吗？”  
  
梅西怔了一下，难以置信地轻声问道：“你怎么敢拿自己和米兰相比？”  
  
安德烈轻轻叹了一声，仿佛在嘲笑自己。“您终于说出来了？”他问，微微歪着头仰视着梅西，“同样是您的孩子，但我不能和米兰相比，为什么？如果他那么好，您为什么不干脆只留着他一个？我只是巴萨和拜仁的政治产物吗？我的存在就是为了联结巴萨和拜仁、否则我就根本不会出生吗？”  
  
在巨大的悲恸和盛怒中，梅西没有回答安德烈。他和施魏因施泰格相互喜欢才有了孩子，但也不得不承认这其中确实有政治因素在，安德烈的存在确实让巴萨和拜仁的关系更紧密了。  
  
“您没回答我的话，”安德烈抬头问道，泪水湿了脸颊，“如果是米兰害死我，您也会和米兰断绝关系吗？您会吗？”  
  
梅西没说话，他转身要走，安德烈忽然拉住他的手。  
  
“妈妈，”他的声音又细又小，眼泪滚滚流下，“如果您不喜欢我，至少也别利用我，您说是吗？您爱另一个甚至另外几个孩子都胜过我，您认为我会感觉不到吗？”他抬头望着梅西，“我不介意你爱其他孩子更多，我不在您身边，不奢求您会偏爱，但您想想，我求您想一想，如果是米兰害死我、或是马代奥或蒂亚戈害死米兰，您也会这样对他们吗？您会让蒂亚戈离开巴萨、永远不能越过国境线一步吗？您会废黜米兰的储君之位、让他离开都城吗？您会吗？”他问着，“您不会，对吧？但为什么对我就是这样的方式？这公平吗？因为我不重要，是吗？”他问，满是红血丝的眼睛里挤出一丝苦笑，重复道，“回答我，妈妈，我不重要，是吗？为什么我就要被自己的母亲当做无关紧要的人？只因为我没在您身边长大吗？”  
  
他这一连串话把梅西也问住了。梅西知道自己对待他的方式确实不妥，但现在根本不是考虑这些问题的时候。安德烈害米兰被杀，竟然还在向自己兴师问罪？  
  
“如果我不重要，那就把我丢在一旁，别一开始就想着要利用我，您不见我，我也不牵挂您，我们早早地两清。可您一边偏爱自己身边的几个孩子、一边又要我成为巴萨的后盾、为你们提供援军。就这样被您利用，您认为我开心吗？我会想要这样的生活吗？您希望像这样被自己的父母利用吗？这是我存在的唯一价值吗？”  
  
“你在胡说什么！”梅西不想听他再说下去，但安德烈抓紧了他的手。  
  
“您以为每年都被您忽略、总是被提醒您的其他孩子都比我重要我会开心吗？如果您的孩子只有政治利用价值，那一开始就不要生下他，您以为我想要这样的生活吗？我是拜仁的储君没错，可每次来巴萨我都恨透了这里！在这里我永远是外人，连母亲都更偏爱其他人、总是忽略我，我已经习惯您的忽略了您知道吗？可我仍旧每年都来，我爱您，我不需要任何东西、我不渴求从您身上得到任何东西、甚至连您的关注和在意都不奢求，我就是这样爱着您，可您让我过着什么样的生活？米兰的死有我的错，可如果是其他孩子犯下这种错误，您根本不会这样惩罚他们！”  
  
“你说够了。”梅西一把甩开他的手。安德烈立刻抓住了。  
  
“妈妈，别考虑那些，我们不说过去，我有做错的地方，我承认，但我还有利用价值，别和我断绝关系，”他匆匆说道，“别和我生气，哪怕我知道您更爱别的孩子，也还是愿意做巴萨的后盾，我会继续带军队到巴萨来，拜仁还是会为你们提供援军，别说不要我，我身后有一整个国家，我和拜仁都会帮您……”  
  
“听清楚，安德烈，”梅西转过头来望着他，“我不是你母亲，你不是我的孩子，巴萨和拜仁不是盟国，我们不是对方的后盾。我和你也没有任何关系。马上离开巴萨，我不想再见到你。”  
  
“克里斯！”安德烈忽然无望地喊道。  
  
正要离开的梅西回头看他。  
  
“别让我离开，妈妈，”他低声哀求着，声音很轻，眼中挂着泪却露出恐惧又大胆的光芒，“我不想把克里斯也是您的孩子这件事告诉其他人。”  
  
他的话刚说完，又是一耳光狠狠打在脸上。  
  
“你果然不是我的孩子，”梅西说，“什么样的孩子会威胁母亲？你去说，去告诉全世界克里斯是我的孩子，是我的私生子，去告诉所有人，去啊，”他抓着安德烈的头发让他看着自己，“让他们知道，我宁愿要一个私生子也不要你。”  
  
松开安德烈的头发，梅西大步离开房间。  
  
安德烈跪在地上，头发被母亲抓的生疼。那句话在脑中无休止地重复着：我宁愿要一个私生子也不要你。

  
  
第三十四章  
  
  
  
母亲的房间总是很安静，马代奥知道，但最近这种安静让他心慌，这不是平常的静谧，是哀悼和悲伤在作祟。来到母亲房门口时他甚至没有勇气推开门，他怕母亲的面容更加憔悴，桌上又是放着没动过的饭菜。  
  
敲开门，马代奥进去了。这几天每次看到母亲面色平静地呆坐在一旁，马代奥都在心中把诸神都感谢一遍，只因为他见到的母亲没有哀伤过度或忽然崩溃。但这仍旧不是原本的他了。  
  
“母亲，”马代奥走到他身边坐下，“您早上吃药了吗？”  
  
梅西疲乏地点点头。  
  
“今天感觉好些了吗？”他又问。问出这样的话让他心如刀绞。梅西还没有老去，他原本应该在二十年之后才和母亲有这样的对话。  
  
“还好。”梅西叹息似的答道。  
  
马代奥又和他聊了几句，他不知道这是不是提起这件事的好时机，但他也不敢得知状况后不向母亲汇报。确定母亲今天状态还好后，他说道：“有一件事要告诉您，我们在战场上找到了米兰的一个侍从，他已经昏迷好多天了，每天只能醒来一会儿，说几句胡话，今天他醒了，说要见我，我赶快去了。他说米兰去世之前他就在米兰身边，但那时候已经身受重伤、无法动弹了……他看见一些东西。”  
  
梅西的眼睛忽然警觉起来。  
  
“他看到什么了？”  
  
“他说那时候米兰中了十几箭，后来皇马的人来了……克里斯把他身上所有的箭都拔掉，还擦干净米兰脸上的血，”马代奥停顿一下，梅西听得入神，他补充了最后一句：“然后……克里斯拿出一把匕首，一刀扎进米兰胸膛，再之后……米兰就不再挣扎了。”  
  
梅西直直地望着他，他仿佛呆住了，惊讶到说不出话，怒不可遏又难以置信。  
  
“克里斯？”梅西问。他的声音有些走形。  
  
马代奥点头，“那个侍从还活着，您可以去问他。”  
  
“克里斯？”梅西又问，但这一次已经不是在问，而是纯粹出于惊讶重复了那人的名字。  
  
“母亲，别这样，别生气，我会为米兰报仇的……”看到梅西脸色忽然变化，马代奥赶快劝道。  
  
转瞬间，梅西忽然说不出话了。克里斯竟然杀了米兰？难道他不知道米兰是他弟弟吗？怎么能忍心对米兰下手？  
  
“他杀了米兰？”梅西问，还抱着最后一点希望，期盼会听到一个否定的答案。  
  
“他把匕首插到米兰胸口。”马代奥谨慎地答道，复述事实。  
  
“他不仅带兵包围米兰，还亲手杀了他？”梅西问，“难道……难道包围米兰的队伍、带兵围剿还不够吗？他还要——亲自动手？”  
  
马代奥不知如何应对母亲的问题，事实就是如此，克里斯就是这样做的。  
  
梅西脑海中眩晕起来，震惊和恨意让他说不出话。克里斯就算在皇马长大也是自己的孩子，他两次救了马代奥，还有一次为了护安德烈周全还在脸上留疤，他怎么会动手杀死米兰？  
  
“我要见他，米兰的侍从。”梅西说。  
  
“我们得去病房看他，他还起不了床。”  
  
梅西立刻站起来，“带我过去。”  
  
在药味浓重的大病房里，梅西见到了米兰的侍从。他重述了当时发生的事，他们如何被克里斯的军队包围，战况越来越不利于巴萨，后来米兰中了埋伏，周围人几乎都被杀死，米兰中箭倒下，克里斯赶来后如何拔掉箭，又如何抽出匕首，一刀插在米兰胸膛上。他叙述得很详细，连克里斯如何擦干净了米兰的脸也说得十分清楚，梅西听着，感觉像是亲眼看着儿子又被杀死一次，那匕首捅在米兰胸膛，也扎在梅西心上。他的大儿子杀死小儿子……克里斯，他还是自己的孩子吗？  
  
他曾经两次救了马代奥，还为了让安德烈不落入窘境而故意让他、自己却受了伤，这样的克里斯，怎么会忽然变成杀死米兰的凶手？  
  
被马代奥送回房间后，梅西仍在想着克里斯。他拒绝了和自己回巴萨的提议，结果却在皇马变成了这样的人吗？他怎么能亲手杀死自己的弟弟？如果当初他和自己回巴萨……  
  
如果他没有选择回皇马，现在的惨剧也不会发生。  
  
“我要见他，”梅西忽然说道，“安排下去，我要和他见面，越快越好。”  
  
“但是——”马代奥迟疑地望着他，“现在我们并不是要讲和、也没有协议要签——”  
  
“只管安排，我要见他。他不会不见。”梅西说道。  
  
马代奥仍是疑惑，但还是赶快去办了。  
  
  
  
在梦中，克里斯反复死去。在梦中，他的痛感和恐惧比平常更甚。  
  
什么都能让他感觉疼痛，什么都能让他害怕。他在漆黑的、滴着水的山洞中走着，不辨方向，孤身一人。他在漫长、黑暗、没有尽头的路途上行走，疲惫不堪却无法停下。  
  
甚至醒来也没让他好受多少。他仍和在梦境中时一样痛苦。  
  
昨夜身边有一群人围着他，醒来时那一切却好像都是自己的幻觉一样。他睁开眼，只有塞尔困倦地坐在椅子上、半个身子伏在床上睡着了。他听见声音，睁眼看到克里斯。  
  
“你醒了？好些没有？昨天你发烧了，大家都吓坏了……还以为是伤口感染……”他咕哝着揉了揉眼睛。  
  
“好多了，”克里斯答道，“你怎么在这儿？”  
  
“大家轮流守夜。”塞尔答了一句。他走到门口，吩咐仆人送饭菜过来，自己离开了。侍从立刻走进来，很快，饭菜也端进来了。  
  
“您感觉怎么样？”侍从问，“昨天您忽然发烧，吓了我们一跳，大家都很担心。”  
  
“我没事了，”克里斯自己摸摸额头，“军营里没事吧？巡逻和守夜都没发现问题？”  
  
“当然没问题了，他们的太子死了，哪有可能在这时候还有心思攻击？”侍从笑道，“我听马丁殿下说他要向陛下申请给您更多封地和奖赏，昨天战报已经向都城送了，陛下知道了一定很高兴，您父亲知道消息也会开心。”  
  
克里斯恍若在梦中一般，听到“您父亲”这个词时忽然有种很难受的感觉，他还在想自己在为什么觉得难受，这才迟缓地想到自己昨天亲手杀了米兰。  
  
“您怎么了？脸色好难看。”侍从问道，拿起一杯水递给他，“先喝点水，阁下，饭菜很快就送来了。”  
  
克里斯接过水杯。温热的水像酒一样烫着他的嗓子，水也苦涩异常。  
  
若父亲知道他杀了母亲的一个孩子，他会怎么想？他也会认为我疯了吗？  
  
早餐端上来了。克里斯向嘴中填着食物，根本不知道自己在吃什么，他很快没胃口了，脑中仍旧迷糊着。  
  
“克里斯——”  
  
马丁轰隆隆地敲了敲门，大踏步进来了，在桌子另一边坐下。克里斯吩咐仆人把早餐拿走。  
  
“梅西到了，你能想象吗？他竟然这么快就来了，他昨天还去了战场，据说是他把米兰带回去的，”马丁一进来就说了一大串，“他亲眼见到了儿子的尸体！想想这能给他多大的打击！”  
  
马丁兴奋地说着，并不掩饰他的兴奋和激动。若是敌人的储君死了，自己这一方确实应当开心。  
  
克里斯只点点头。“是啊。”  
  
他亲眼见到了儿子的尸体，说不定他更想看到的是我的尸体。如果用我的命换米兰的，或许他会很安慰。毕竟自己只是个外人，不同姓，还是敌人……  
  
马丁亢奋地说着，预测梅西一定会和他们拼命。如果换了其他人可能会消沉一两个月，但梅西不会给皇马那么多时间，他没了儿子，虽然伤心，但也一定想为他报仇，下一次他很可能会亲自上战场，皇马要面对最强大的对手了。马丁还记得自己上一次用马代奥要挟梅西的时候，那时候的梅西何等傲慢、不可一世，马丁甚至在他面前露怯，以为自己一辈子也不可能打得过他，但现在皇马已经不再是五年前的皇马，他们有新的主帅，有作战经验丰富的军队，这一次他们一定能赢，克里斯也一定会大获全胜。  
  
如果是五年前，听到这些话后克里斯会反问马丁“我能吗？”，但现在他已经不会再问了。他不知道自己是否能打败母亲，他对打败母亲亲自率领的军队没有兴趣，他不想知道自己比母亲更强大……他又想多了。他怎么会比母亲强？  
  
“我会尽力。”克里斯答道。  
  
“你先休息，”马丁说，“我和副将们商量商量下一仗怎么打……听人说你昨天发烧了？现在好了吗？”  
  
克里斯摇摇头。“头疼，烧退了，但还是难受。我想睡一会儿，如果能睡着的话。不然这样我没办法带兵……加强巡逻，小心着巴萨人，别让他们趁虚而入。”  
  
“现在我们的军队士气大涨！什么‘趁虚而入’，现在皇马攻无不克，还怕几个巴萨人偷袭军营吗？”马丁笑了起来。克里斯头脑晕沉，没心思陪他说话。  
  
“什么也别担心，好好养几天，这些天你什么也别干，都交给副将们，你要好好休息，养精蓄锐为下一战做准备，梅西来了，他肯定想为儿子复仇……”  
  
马丁还在说着。想为儿子复仇，对谁？对我吗？克里斯想，对另一个儿子复仇。  
  
他不想面对这样的境况，不想率军和母亲作战，甚至不希望那天是自己动手杀了米兰。如果死的是自己，事情就容易多了。母亲不会再一次对他失望，不会对他愤怒、厌恶，自己有什么存在价值？为了杀人而活的一生很值得骄傲吗？  
  
他不知道其他人如何看待自己，但他从没为自己骄傲过。他不认为杀人有多值得宣扬，去他的国家和领土，管他什么捍卫还是进攻，他都不想参与，十三岁他在战场上第一次见到伙伴被杀，一瞬间大脑完全空白，他想哭，也想大喊，但最后他如人们所说，像个战士一样拿起刀冲上去，为伙伴报仇。此后类似的事每一年都在发生，他不能为此骄傲，也不能因为这些感到快乐。  
  
嘱咐他好好休息、并为下一战对抗梅西做准备后，马丁走了。  
  
克里斯胃里只有零星的早餐，他不饿，但浑身没力气。他不需要有力气，他不想有精力去和母亲作对。躺回床上，一闭上眼就是母亲抱着米兰哭泣的模样。母亲那时会有多难过？又会有多恨自己？  
  
和梅西作战，他有胜利的可能吗？但在这之前——他想要胜利吗？  
  
克里斯脑海中的自己站在战场上一动不动。他怎么能对抗母亲？在战场上和母亲相遇之后难道还要对他挥剑吗？  
  
他不知道世上有几个人能做到，总之他做不到。  
  
一连几日，克里斯都神色倦怠，他的身体从没这样虚弱过。  
  
克里斯每天都能见到塞尔几次，这天他又带着端来晚餐的仆人走到克里斯房里。  
  
“我们一起吃。”他让仆人把晚餐放在桌子上。  
  
克里斯把一下午都没看过一页的战事记录放到一旁，塞尔在桌子对面坐下。  
  
克里斯已经习惯了塞尔的存在，他像侍从一样陪在自己身边，偶尔还会守夜。  
  
塞尔不说话，克里斯也无话可说。吃了一会儿，他很快厌倦了，放下刀叉不吃了。  
  
“就这些？”塞尔问，“你这就吃饱了？”  
  
“吃不进去了。”克里斯答道。  
  
塞尔望了他一眼，继续低下头吃自己的饭。  
  
“马丁说他给都城送信了，让你父亲过来。”过了一会儿，塞尔说道。  
  
“让他来干什么？现在也不是他带兵。”  
  
“你现在身体虚弱，马丁很担心，觉得如果你父亲来了你会好一些，毕竟有家人陪伴了。”  
  
马丁担心下一战会受影响，克里斯知道自己现在的状态确实不好。但他不知道自己到底怎么了，就是对所有事都感觉无趣，什么也不想做。这几天马丁来看过他几次，神情越来越难看，自己再这样下去，距离马丁和自己撕破脸把他吼一顿也不远了。  
  
这根本不像克里斯。他一直以什么也不要的态度把自己的所有精力都花在军营里，他只有打仗带兵要做，这是他的全部生活。但他忽然变了。  
  
塞尔还在慢条斯理地吃饭。  
  
“你打仗打累了么？”他忽然问。  
  
“我不知道。”克里斯答道。他不会对塞尔说太多，更不可能对他坦露自己的想法。  
  
“如果不打仗了，你想做什么？”  
  
“没想过，”克里斯答道，“没有不打仗的时候。”  
  
“我是说以后。”  
  
“以后也不得安生。和巴萨的战争难道会三五年就结束？”克里斯问，“等到战争结束，我早就老得拿不动剑了，那时候干什么都无所谓了。”  
  
塞尔没兴致地搅着汤。  
  
“那你想一辈子打仗了？不打仗也呆在军营？”  
  
克里斯点点头，不想和他继续谈下去。  
  
“你就没有什么想要的东西吗？”  
  
哈。克里斯在心里忽然笑了。总有人问他这样的问题，他为国家如此卖命，已经获得了很多东西，但他还在继续拼命，到底是为了得到什么呢？  
  
他有想要的东西，他当然有，但他知道自己得不到。他想要什么？想生活在母亲身边，不是改名换姓，而是让他承认自己是他的孩子，过着身为梅西儿子的正常生活。但他没有，他得不到。永远也不可能，在任何条件下都不可能。为此克里斯忽然笑起来，塞尔吓了一跳。  
  
“能不能再给我父亲送一封信？”克里斯笑着说，“别折腾他过来了，我自己能好起来。我现在就感觉好多了。”自己在为什么烦扰？早知道得不到的东西有什么可让他心烦的？他不是早就习惯这样的生活了？  
  
塞尔像是有些害怕，以为他精神不正常了。  
  
“你怎么了？刚才笑什么？”  
  
克里斯摇摇头，“我没事，没笑什么，别管我了。”  
  
塞尔并不相信，看着他的目光仍旧是把他当做不正常的人。  
  
敲门声忽然响起，片刻后门就开了，马丁走进来，忽略掉塞尔，直接对克里斯问道：“你知道发生什么了吗？”  
  
“我好了，马丁，我向你保证，我这几天会好好吃饭，明天就能继续带兵，不用担心下一仗。”克里斯笑着答道。他忽然感觉心情很好。  
  
“不是，我是说这个——”他拿出一封信递给克里斯，“梅西要见你，他还提出要单独见面、没有第三人在场，他这是干什么？想趁着没有其他人在场杀了你吗？”  
  
克里斯忽然不笑了。  
  
  
  
马丁对这次见面警惕性极高。为此提出要求，如果梅西要见克里斯，就要到皇马军营里来，而且带队不能超过一百人。他原本连让梅西和克里斯见面都不肯，但克里斯说这次见面他也能探探梅西的意思，和他见面并无坏处，他同马丁商量了好久，马丁才同意。  
  
梅西准时赴约了。他带了一队人马，只有二十人。他将众人留在军营外，自己进了皇马的营地，在皇马众将士的注视下走进城堡。  
  
“很高兴又见到您，”马丁迎过去，和他握手，“我对米兰殿下的遇害深表遗憾，但战场上刀剑无眼，很多事都无法避免。”  
  
梅西冷冷地望着他。  
  
“你们的将军在哪？”  
  
他仍旧不把自己放在眼里。马丁瞪着他，面孔上的微笑也不见了。他还是五年前那个高傲的梅西，仍像当年一般流露着没有人能战胜他的姿态。  
  
“他在会客室等您，因为您想见的是他，一开始我原本不打算露面打扰，但您既然来了，我也没有不迎接的道理。”  
  
梅西仍旧只是望着他，也不回答他的话。马丁等着他开口，但梅西无意与他交谈。马丁被他看得浑身不痛快。  
  
“带路。”马丁对一旁的仆人说。  
  
仆人带梅西向会客室走去，马丁恨恨地盯着梅西的背影。  
  
梅西走进会客室。克里斯站在壁炉旁。门关上后，梅西向他走过去几步。  
  
“您好，”克里斯开口，尽管梅西面色不佳，一副对自己怒火冲天的样子，克里斯还是要对他问好，“希望您一切都好……我对米兰很遗憾。”  
  
“既然米兰已经开始需要别人对他表示遗憾了，我想我也好不到哪去，”梅西说，他在几步之外望着克里斯，“你杀了他？”  
  
他就是为这件事来的吗？亲口问米兰的死是否和自己有关？  
  
如果按照正常顺序，克里斯应该先解释一番。他与米兰作战是真，但他们都别无选择，无论米兰还是他，见到对手都只能和他对抗，皇马占据优势，包围了米兰，但若双方位置调换，巴萨有能力包围皇马，米兰也没理由对自己手下留情。后来他见到米兰时米兰已经身中数箭、活不成了，他在极大的痛苦中，所以自己才下手，结束他的痛苦。但一开口就如此回答像是为自己找借口开脱，而且他相信就算母亲听他说了他对米兰下手的原因，母亲对他的态度也不会改变。  
  
他已经看到了。母亲眼中只有恨意和愤怒。  
  
“是。”克里斯答道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
没有克里斯想象中母亲的怒吼和气到无法言语，梅西只是继续问道。  
  
“他中了很多箭，救不活，一两个时辰就会死。他很痛苦，一直在抽搐……然后我拿出匕首。”  
  
“所以你杀了他？”梅西问。  
  
克里斯点头。  
  
“你知道他是我的孩子，是吗？”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“仅仅因为这一个理由你就不应该对他动手，”梅西望着他，“我不管你当时是如何打算、如何考虑的，但你不应该动手，你是世界上最后一个应该去做这件事的人，他是你弟弟——”  
  
“他很痛苦，让他多活一分钟都是煎熬——”  
  
“你带兵包围米兰还不够吗？他已经身处险境，我不指望你会在战场上放他一条生路，可你不应该在他中箭之后再补一刀，这是你应该做的事吗？就算米兰会死，也不应该是你动手，难道你忘了他是你弟弟吗？”  
  
克里斯感觉自己和血泊中的米兰一样痛苦。他不想听见母亲强调米兰是他弟弟。不，米兰不是，米兰和他没有任何关系，他们只说过几次话，于是自己就要对他负责任了吗？米兰什么时候又把自己当做哥哥了？——而梅西，他又什么时候承认过自己是他的孩子？  
  
“米兰在血泊里抽搐，他浑身都是箭，他比我见过的任何人都痛苦。他已经快死了还要承受这样的痛苦，我不忍心。”  
  
“所以你是为了不让他受苦才动手的？”梅西问。  
  
他不相信自己，克里斯苦涩地想。这句话他甚至不用回答。  
  
“如果他还能支撑呢？”梅西继续问，“如果他还有活下来的希望呢？如果他只是重伤、只是会昏迷几天但最终还是能活下来呢？当年我把你从波尔多的战场上拖下来，我也以为你会死……如果米兰也是这样呢？他原本可以活下来，你却……”  
  
“箭穿过心脏，人不可能活下去，”克里斯答道，“十几只箭穿过五脏六腑和四肢，加上流血过多，他不可能活下去，是我杀了他没错，但就算我不动手，他也一样会死。”  
  
梅西摇着头，低声说道：“无论有多少理由，杀他的人还是你。米兰的侍从亲口告诉我这些，我还是不敢相信……”  
  
“我并非出于恶意。米兰那时候生不如死。”  
  
梅西仍是摇头。“这改变不了你杀害他的事实。他是我的孩子，我唯一的嫡子，他是巴萨的储君，未来的皇帝，你怎么能……”  
  
克里斯无法感同身受。米兰是他的嫡子，而克里斯自己呢？一文不值的私生子吗？  
  
“我很遗憾，很抱歉，如果您希望我偿命，我可以做到。甚至不用您动手。”克里斯没有感情地说道。  
  
梅西看着他。又一次，克里斯后悔了。他说出这句话完全是自取其辱，梅西的眼中有不可置信和震惊，但克里斯也看到了其他东西。你怎么能和米兰相比。  
  
他确实无法和米兰相比。  
  
“我听从您处置。”克里斯说道。  
  
“你的军队设下埋伏，你的军队让米兰中埋伏。”  
  
克里斯几乎想笑了。若他真的笑了，眼泪也一定会笑出来。他要对梅西解释吗？难道他不知道自己只是将军、而非皇马的继承人吗？难道梅西不知道军令如此他就只能这样行事吗？克里斯只能率军进攻而不是在形势大好的时候忽然撤退，梅西在指望什么？  
  
“我们正在打仗，”克里斯应道，说出这句话他已经感觉十分荒唐了，“在战场上我必须打败敌人，无论是米兰、马代奥还是安德烈，任何人出现在我面前，只要他穿的不是皇马战袍，我都必须率队进攻，我不能因为看到前面的军队是米兰的或者是马代奥的就带兵后撤，我要保护我的将士和皇马的领土，就像米兰和马代奥要捍卫巴萨，这只是我们必须要做的事。我确实包围了米兰，但我别无他选。如果是您，在战场上也不可能对敌人心软。”  
  
“可你不能——”梅西激烈地驳斥，但说到一半又停下来，片刻后神色黯然，垂下头去。  
  
克里斯已经把能解释的都解释了，但梅西根本不愿意听。  
  
“他最后说什么了？”过了一会儿，梅西问。  
  
听出他声音里的哀伤，克里斯感到一阵刺痛。这是他对米兰的温柔，如果是自己死去，母亲也会用这样苦痛的声音问别人自己最后说了什么吗？  
  
“什么也没说。他的喉咙被……他说不出话了。”  
  
梅西如散了架一般。他渴望知道儿子有什么遗言，只要有只言片语，那些话语都能变成他的慰藉，但这最后的希望也消失了。  
  
他悲伤的样子让克里斯更感觉无望。自己原本就是他从没打算相认的儿子，现在还杀了他最爱的孩子，他对母亲已经不能抱任何指望了。  
  
“是我的错，”克里斯说，“如果您希望如此，您会在几天后收到我的死讯，我会悄无声息地死去，您不会有嫌疑，这也不会给巴萨惹麻烦。”  
  
“你在说什么！”克里斯再次如此答复时，梅西终于忍不住了，“为什么你反复说你想死？我不是来这里逼迫你自尽的，米兰已经死了，你再做任何事都于事无补！别再说你要偿命。”  
  
“我以为这样您至少能原谅我，”克里斯淡淡说道，眼睛依旧无神，“我不怕死，也不在乎别人的死活。我不是因为任何见不得人的原因伤害米兰，只是为了终结他的痛苦。这是全部事实，我无法告诉你更多了。如果重新回到那天，我再看见米兰流血、抽搐、苦不堪言的样子，我还是会动手，我不能眼睁睁看着他在我面前受苦却无动于衷、把他丢在血泊里挣扎、自己转身离开。”  
  
“够了，”梅西抬起一只手制止他，“别再说了。”  
  
梅西低着头，仿佛都无法抬头看克里斯一眼。克里斯一直望着他。自己在米兰濒死时补了一刀不假，带军包围他也是事实，但这些都是他必须要做的事，他没有理由避开母亲的眼睛。  
  
“在北境的军营里，四年前，”沉默片刻后梅西说，“那时候你就拒绝和我回巴萨。”  
  
“我是皇马人。”克里斯答道。  
  
“但你也有一半属于巴萨！看看你现在干了什么！”  
  
“从我拒绝和您回巴萨的时候我就知道这一天不可避免。我宁愿自己被兄弟们杀掉，至少这样我不用背负罪恶感。我没想到米兰会死，我也不希望看到他死。”  
  
“知道会和兄弟自相残杀为什么还选择回皇马？”梅西质问道。  
  
克里斯几乎要说不出话了。梅西失去了最爱的小儿子，和自己交谈后情绪激动，反复质问他，自己如何解释他也不听，就算回答他的问题，还会有什么用吗？  
  
“不是我们以为什么样的决定最好就能做出什么样的决定，很多时候事情并不总是那么……尽如人意，”克里斯困难地解释着，“……您有了我的时候正是储君，我会影响到你的未来，您不让我出生才是最好的选择，但是您并没那样做，不是吗？这不是最好的选择；您不能把我带回巴萨抚养，而在皇马，我只能做皇马人，我要怎么告诉别人我被罗纳尔多养大却是巴萨人？我怎么可能变成一个巴萨人？但您能为此就把我带回巴萨吗？在巴萨，我不是一样没有身份地位、还要做私生子吗？您没有更好的选择了，怎么选都是错的，现在过去这么多年，您有更好的解决办法了吗？我从小所知道的就是军营和打仗，这是我唯一拥有的东西，只有它们能让我有个身份、有归属感，我不能脱离军营，必须为它效力，如果离开军营，我就不再是我，我不喜欢打仗，也不喜欢杀人，但至少这算是我的……工作，这是我必须要做的事，我是由军营和打仗构成的，如果没有他们，那么‘我’根本不存在。就像如果您不是巴萨的将领、皇帝或臣子，不能参政、带兵，您还是梅西吗？我没有和您回巴萨，因为那不是我，去了巴萨之后我就会变成另一个人，过另一种生活，或许衣食无忧，比现在好很多……但那不是我的生活，”克里斯看着母亲，声调颤抖，“如果我去了，克里斯这个人也就不存在了。我们都有坚持的东西，或许对，或许不对，但除了沿着这条路走下去没有其他办法。”  
  
半晌梅西都没回答。过了好久他问道：“那你要走到什么时候？走到什么地步？”  
  
“直到我不能再为皇马带兵为止。如果没有意外，这就是我的生活。就像您一辈子为巴萨而活一样。我不能两面三刀、背弃皇马。就算战争结束，我也会留在军营。”  
  
“战争不会结束。”梅西说道。  
  
当然了，当然了。我害死米兰，皇马害死米兰，战争如何会结束。  
  
“我不想伤害他们，”克里斯说道，“米兰和您的任何一个孩子。”  
  
梅西并不相信他。今天克里斯说什么也无法打动他。  
  
“他被你包围，死在你的刀下。”  
  
克里斯认命地点头。  
  
“对，我杀了他。”  
  
梅西闭上眼睛。他甚至恨自己为什么要让克里斯出生，如果那时放弃这个孩子……可是他不能，想到怀孕时对孩子的温柔和期盼，梅西还是无法狠下心来告诉克里斯他希望他从未来到这世界上。那被自己抱在手里的羸弱婴儿，那时他想要不惜一切留在自己身边的儿子，那个哭声让他心碎的孩子。  
  
“是我不好，”克里斯轻声说，几乎在乞求梅西，“可您不要恨我好吗？我从没想过要伤害您的孩子……”  
  
梅西摇着头，神色痛苦。  
  
“原谅我，”克里斯抓住他的手，“原谅我，求您了，我不能一辈子活在您的怨恨里……”  
  
“那我呢？我就应该活在失去米兰的悔恨中吗？”梅西反问，他眼中盈满泪水，“那把刀已经插在我心上了，我每天都想到他，我宁愿是我……”  
  
“原谅我，”克里斯的声音更小了，神情绝望地乞求，“原谅我，母亲……”  
  
“别这样叫我！”梅西像被烫伤一样甩开他的手，退后几步。  
  
克里斯僵直地站在原地。梅西在盛怒与痛苦中颤抖着，他紧攥着拳头，让自己恢复常态后，他没再说一个字，推门离开了。

 

  
  
第三十五章  
  
  
  
盛夏伴随暴雨而至。夏日无休止地被大雨浇灌，蒂亚戈带着军队赶路，半个国家都泡在泥水中，抵达边境军营花费的时间比预计多了两个星期。  
  
军营为接待新军开始扩建，待部队抵达时已经完成。马代奥在练兵、演习之余等待着蒂亚戈的到来，希望梅西见到两个孩子都在自己身边、心情会振奋一些。  
  
几个孩子里只有蒂亚戈和米兰在相貌上有些相似，马代奥期盼母亲见到他或许会开心些。但将他叫道这里来的主要目的还是他们共同策划下一战。皇马以史无前例的大规模军队打败了他们，上次失败的主要原因是巴萨援军未到，但现在母亲和蒂亚戈都分别带了军队到边境来，马代奥确信这一次他们能胜过皇马人。  
  
但在胜负之外，马代奥更想复仇。  
  
蒂亚戈走近军营时，等候多时的马代奥迎了过去。蒂亚戈见到他立刻笑了，但笑容很快哀伤起来。如果不是上次的意外，他现在在军营里应该见到两个弟弟。  
  
“你还好吗？”蒂亚戈跳下马，拥抱了马代奥。  
  
“我没事，但妈妈不太好……”马代奥答道，“来的路上还顺利？”  
  
“都顺利，不用担心，”蒂亚戈答道，“我先去看看母亲。”  
  
马代奥带蒂亚戈走去梅西的房间，他敲开门，挡在前面。  
  
“妈妈，您猜是谁来了？”  
  
蒂亚戈听到马代奥这样对梅西说话，心里凉了大半。母亲病得不轻，不然马代奥不至于用这样哄孩子似的方式说话。  
  
“谁啊？”梅西问，声音很没精神。  
  
“是蒂亚戈，”马代奥赶快把蒂亚戈拉进来，“您忘了他要来了？”  
  
见到梅西时，蒂亚戈也吃了一惊。他知道母亲病了，却不知道他变成这副模样。梅西很少生病，蒂亚戈甚至没见过他身体不适的样子，现在梅西却忽然间瘦了许多，脸色也不好。  
  
“母亲，”蒂亚戈走过去，克制着不要抱住母亲、为他、为自己弟弟的悲剧大哭一场。在旁人看来梅西或许和平常差不多，只是气色不佳，但蒂亚戈知道，母亲病得很严重。  
  
“您都瘦了，这才离开都城多久，军营里伙食不好，您都吃不惯了吗？”蒂亚戈勉强笑道。  
  
“我没事，”梅西答道，“你带着军队过来了？”  
  
“集中兵力都调过来了，正在搬进军营里呢，您放心吧。”  
  
“你父亲有公文带给我吗？”梅西问。  
  
“只有两封，”蒂亚戈回头让侍从去拿，“都是关于和皇马开战的……”  
  
蒂亚戈和梅西像什么也没发生似的交谈，心里七上八下。母亲像平常那样问他该问的事，目光却在他脸上来回打量，蒂亚戈知道他在自己脸上看到米兰的影子，梅西的眼睛一直没从蒂亚戈脸上离开，蒂亚戈甚至担心他会忽然抱住自己哭起来。  
  
“你们定好什么时候开战了？”看过公文后，梅西问。  
  
“还没有，我还要和马代奥商量。”蒂亚戈回答。  
  
梅西犹豫着，过了半晌，问道：“你们可以在后方指挥吗？”  
  
蒂亚戈和马代奥听后都是一惊。  
  
“我们应该在最前面率军啊，您一直以来都是这样告诉我们的。”蒂亚戈说。  
  
“如果我说得并不对呢？”梅西问。  
  
蒂亚戈看了眼马代奥。走进房间后，他的担心和焦虑越来越多。母亲身体状况变差、状态不佳，还盯着自己看米兰的影子，而到了现在，他竟然开始怀疑自己了。  
  
马代奥不敢在母亲面前对哥哥使眼色，只低下头去。蒂亚戈答道：“您不会错。如果您做错了，我们就一直错下去，巴萨已经这样‘错’了好多年、现在不是越来越好了？”他对母亲笑道，梅西眼神哀伤，勉强笑了笑。  
  
“我们不会有事，您放心，”蒂亚戈保证道，“巴萨的军队都在这里，我和马代奥带兵，不会出任何差错，何况还有布斯克茨亲王和苏亚雷斯将军，我们都在这里，还愁对付不过皇马吗？您尽管放心，这次我们会赢，以后的每一次也都会赢。”  
  
“我希望你们重击皇马，最好能就此结束战争，”梅西答道，“我不想继续打下去了。”  
  
“我们会做到，”蒂亚戈答应，连句“尽力而为”也不说，他们不需要“尽力而为”，只需要一场大胜，为米兰复仇，让皇马乞求和平，“我会和大家好好商量战术，虽然我比不上您带兵那么出色，但我们四个人加起来，总也能和您差不多了，打皇马绰绰有余，您别再担心了。别忘了好好吃饭，打赢了皇马之后还要您到战场上巡视呢。”  
  
梅西终于笑了。  
  
“这一战之后我们就结束战争，大家一起回都城去，我和马代奥都打过仗了，以后也不来边疆了。我们都在都城，就像从前那样，一回去我就结婚，马代奥也很快，用不上多久您就能看到我们的孩子了……”  
  
梅西立刻赞同了他的主意，他还怕孩子们被自己教导得太固执，但在失去米兰之后，他已经不能承受再失去另一个孩子了。  
  
与梅西聊了好半天后，蒂亚戈才告退，让他再休息一会儿。走出房间，马代奥松了口气。  
  
“太好了，你来了，妈妈高兴多了。”  
  
“怎么会变成这样。”蒂亚戈重重地叹了一声，“我没想到会这么严重。米兰现在在哪？”  
  
马代奥带蒂亚戈走去停放米兰棺木的小厅。  
  
“骨灰就在里面，”进入小厅后，马代奥走到棺木旁说，“棺材已经封死了。”  
  
蒂亚戈走过去，摸着棺木上的巴萨旗帜，忽然低声哭了起来。马代奥站在棺木旁，轻抚着旗帜上垂下的流苏。他已为米兰哭过很久，但此刻见到哥哥流泪，还是不免难过。  
  
白天赶路时，夜里睡觉时，在来到这里的路上蒂亚戈只有一个想法：他最小的弟弟被人杀了，被皇马人、被克里斯杀了。这句话怎么也赶不出脑海，想到米兰已经死了，可自己还活着，正若无其事地赶路、躺在帐篷里睡觉、就好像什么都没发生一样，蒂亚戈就恨得咬牙切齿。他只想给米兰报仇，这甚至都和巴萨没关系，不是因为皇马杀了巴萨的太子和储君，而是他们杀了他的弟弟，自己怎么能容忍此刻那些凶手还活着？克里斯，还有所有皇马人，一个也别少，全都给米兰陪葬。  
  
战争向来如此，带来伤亡和分离，但蒂亚戈不接受。他就这样少了一个弟弟，以后餐桌上再没有他的位置，等多久也不会再见到他了，这怎么会是真的？他见到米兰出生、抱过襁褓中还是婴儿的他，他喂米兰吃东西、陪他玩、陪他练剑，教他应对国事，和他一起打猎，可忽然有一天自己就再也见不到他了……怎么会发生这样的事？  
  
“他死的时候什么样？”蒂亚戈问，他眼周都是泪。  
  
“浑身都被箭射穿了，都是血。”马代奥答道。  
  
蒂亚戈摸着棺木上的旗帜，“如果不能为他报仇，我也没脸说自己是米兰的哥哥了……”他抹了下眼睛，“克里斯是怎么回事？他最后给了米兰一刀？他浑身是箭、还不够惨吗？”  
  
“反正他这样做了。母亲去皇马找过他一次，我不知道是因为什么，母亲也没说。”  
  
蒂亚戈擦干眼睛，最后望了一眼棺木。  
  
“他们说了什么都不重要了，”蒂亚戈说，“让人去请布斯克茨亲王和苏亚雷斯将军，我们该讨论战术了。”  
  
  
  
暴雨一场接一场，凉爽干燥的天气早已无迹可寻，边境连日阴雨，偶尔雨停下来也不见天空放晴，阴霾终日笼罩着军营。克里斯两次接到报告，说平日巡逻的路上有一处因为山体滑坡被堵死，大家只能绕行。  
  
阴雨时节难免让人烦躁无力。但克里斯认为这样的天气应对即将到来的大战再好不过，又一场血战，又一场你死我活，他听说巴萨对这一战的准备十分充分，做好了要杀光皇马人为太子报仇的准备。  
  
下一战带兵的是蒂亚戈和马代奥，梅西还留在军营里，但不知道会不会上战场，布斯克茨和苏亚雷斯也在，他们也一定会率领一部分兵力。  
  
克里斯没有其他计划，战术如何安排他就如何行事。如果再和梅西的孩子相遇，克里斯仍不能痛下杀手，像上一次打晕马代奥那样打晕对方就算了。但如果和梅西单独相遇，他只能避开了。  
  
罗纳尔多来到边境，他问起米兰的死，克里斯又一次讲述当时发生的事。他对这件事很难再有任何感觉，或者说对所有事都如此。  
  
罗纳尔多原本以为米兰一事会让克里斯对战争产生反感情绪、甚至拒绝再上战场，但克里斯虽然消沉、却并未让自己的状态影响公事，下一战他仍旧和从前一样按皇马的计划行事，他答应了罗纳尔多保护好自己——这也不过是种安慰罢了，无论对手是谁，他们最终还是要硬着头皮去打仗的，除了祈祷儿子平安归来，罗纳尔多别无他法。  
  
“我离开都城的时候陛下还说让我们一打完仗就回去，说他给你准备了最好的礼物。你获得的已经比我还多了，不知道他还能给你什么。他说这次会让你惊喜，我问陛下到底是什么，他就是不说，一定要等你回去。”罗纳尔多说。  
  
“希望别是赐婚，不然等我回去，要嫁人的姑娘等得头发都白了。”克里斯笑道，他对卡西的封赏或任何礼物都不放在心上，过几天大战开始，他连命能不能保住都还是未知，哪有心思去考虑什么礼物？能活着回军营自然好，但就算不能，也没什么可惜的。  
  
如果真是这样、打仗打上十几年，这还算好的。罗纳尔多只担心儿子会死在战场上。巴萨大军压境，这次征战不比平常，尽管罗纳尔多已经决定这次他也会出战，但对是否能获胜仍旧没有把握。  
  
虽然这次巴萨调集了许多军队，但皇马也准备充足，不见得会输给他们。克里斯自然期盼打胜仗，但和母亲的队伍开战，输赢都像是在自己身上划开一刀。赢了巴萨的战役就没让他高兴过，输了的也是。最好这仗过去之后再也别打，让他能一辈子安安静静呆在军营里。  
  
克里斯望着窗外厚厚的云层，忽然听父亲问道：“梅西来找过你一次，你们说什么了？”  
  
克里斯张口刚要回答，却想不起来那时和梅西的对话了，他们明明说了很多。  
  
“他恨我，”克里斯只能记起他们谈话的最后部分，“他不会原谅我。”  
  
罗纳尔多叹息一声。“你在打仗，我也是，我们杀过的人不计其数，你不可能期盼获得所有人的原谅。”  
  
“我知道，但至少……我也是他的孩子，一辈子被他恨着，我会是什么感觉？”克里斯问。  
  
“你不会一直想着这件事，一开始你可能难以释怀，但最后这些都会过去。”罗纳尔多说。梅西的孩子少了一个，他确实为梅西遗憾，但罗纳尔多真正在乎的只是他自己的孩子，他只希望克里斯活着，至于梅西是不是会恨克里斯一辈子，对他来说根本没有考虑和在意的必要。  
  
“即使我自己也认为我做错了？”克里斯问，“即使我做了更多错事？”  
  
“我要你活着，并且把这些念头都放下，没有人没做过错事。”  
  
“如果我错得离谱呢？”克里斯问， “如果我根本不能被原谅呢？”  
  
“我不在乎，”罗纳尔多答道，“有多少人恨你、不原谅你我都不在乎，你也应该把它们忘得干干净净，想也别去想，如果有人打定主意恨你，你对此根本没办法。既然解决不了，还记挂它干什么？”   
  
克里斯久久地望着他，过了半天才迟缓地笑了。  
  
身上沾着雨星的小狼跑进来，克里斯摸着猎犬的头。  
  
“您会后悔把我养大吗？”克里斯忽然问。  
  
“你怎么会这样想？”罗纳尔多问，“你还在想梅西的话？他没有亲自抚养你长大，没有二十几年都和你在一起，就算他是你母亲，对你的感情也不会多浓厚。但对我来说不同，你是我唯一的孩子，抚养你、看着你长大是我唯一的动力和快乐，”他忽然笑了，“我很难想象在梅西之后我还会和别人结婚，和那样的人恋爱过之后很难再喜欢上其他人了，如果没有你，我可能也还是一直单身，那样的日子没多大意思，但也一样能挺过来，可有了你就不一样了，你带来的快乐比我所能想象得还要多。”  
  
克里斯抬起头，犹豫地看着父亲，仿佛担心这些话都是自己的臆想，但罗纳尔多的表情证实他所言非虚。  
  
“你不需要是皇马的主帅，也不需要是将军、带兵作战，你可以什么都不拥有，什么都不做，我还是会为你骄傲。”  
  
  
  
雨淅淅沥沥地下着，地面上横着水沟，远远近近笼罩着雾气，模糊不清。这一战一开始，克里斯就有种十分疲乏的感觉，或许是阴雨和湿冷的天气，或许是他们休息和练兵的时间还不够，无论原因是什么，他都感觉很累。  
  
机械地应战、带兵向前冲去时，克里斯总是会格外留意一下战场上的人。他不想看到梅西，他总不能对母亲挥剑。但雨幕厚重，让人看不清远处，雨水偶尔停歇时，战场上也还是弥漫着雾气。  
  
克里斯抹了把额角的血。这种天气就不应该开战，这对双方都不利，谁也占不到上风。皇马的弓箭手跟随冲锋队一起冲在前面，骑在马上居高压制，用箭雨向巴萨发起攻击，最开始这种方法很奏效，但随着队伍被巴萨人打散，弓箭手也无法继续占有压倒性的优势，加上风雨大，射出去的箭有一半都落了空。  
  
克里斯看不清战况，一开始还有传令兵从军队各处跑过来向他汇报战况，再把他的指令传下去，但战争进行到几个小时后，传令兵们也找不到他了，也或许已经被敌军杀死了。克里斯通过号角手传达指令，但指令的执行很慢，战事也进展缓慢。在预计的时间里他们现在应该已经推进到巴萨军队后方，但现在他们还是在中部徘徊。  
  
死了太子没让巴萨军心涣散，反而激起了他们的斗志。巴萨不是里斯本、不是波尔多，他们原本就不好对付，在失去储君的愤恨中更是将每个皇马人都当做凶手，恨不得一个活口都不留，救援兵根本就没有来抬走伤员的必要了，这一次巴萨人只要动手就会要了皇马士兵的命，他们的长矛穿过对手的喉咙，刀剑捅穿皇马人的心脏，战场上白色和红蓝的尸体越来越多，但在克里斯看来更多死去的总是皇马人。  
  
克里斯一直没看到蒂亚戈或者马代奥，他只远远瞥见了布斯克茨和苏亚雷斯。那么巴萨的皇子在哪？他们甚至都没参战吗？这次他们不是也带兵了吗？  
  
队伍终于又向巴萨腹地推进了一大块，但克里斯不敢回头，不知道后方的战士怎么样了，巴萨的军队从侧面包围，形势对他们不利，但进攻计划不能拖延，他必须继续向前杀过去。  
  
其实还算顺利，还没有太糟糕，克里斯在击退眼前的巴萨人时想，虽然比原定计划慢了一两个小时，但他们的进攻仍旧在有条不紊地进行。  
  
忽然间震天的轰鸣声传来。克里斯回头，巴萨的军队不知从什么地方冲过来，截断了自己带领的队伍。他们用盾牌阵将后侧队伍切断，并由弓箭手放箭、从盾牌后以长矛进攻阻挡皇马被切断的队伍上前，而负责前侧队伍的巴萨士兵则以人数优势迅速砍杀皇马将士。队伍被切断后，皇马以少敌多，克里斯知道自己的队伍凶多吉少了。  
  
但克里斯并非没有预料到这些，他让号角手吹响号角，让后方队伍向两侧分散、从薄弱处进攻，同时请求罗纳尔多和科恩特朗的队伍支援，自己仍旧带队向前。  
  
恍惚间一个人影向自己冲来，克里斯一怔，还以为他见到了米兰。定睛一看才发现那是蒂亚戈，他穿着和米兰极其相似的战袍。他是皇子而非太子，战袍一定会有所不同，但这套衣服和米兰的如此相似，克里斯十分确定他是故意这样做的。  
  
蒂亚戈骑马向他奔来，满心火气，气势汹汹。克里斯并不担心，蒂亚戈的作战经验比自己少了太多。蒂亚戈冲到他面前，抬起长剑挥来，克里斯刚刚用盾牌挡住，蒂亚戈用左手抽出悬挂在马匹侧面的另一把剑忽然刺过来，克里斯立刻抬剑去挡。他并非没见过别人双手用剑，这种方式攻击性虽强，但防御性很低，由此在战场上会双手用剑的人很少。  
  
原以为蒂亚戈战场经验不足、应该容易对付，但他出剑快极了，虽然很少带兵，可他精通用剑和近身战，与他交手克里斯很难占上风，何况克里斯已经筋疲力尽地打了好几个小时了。  
  
哪怕就一个空隙，哪怕只有一个破绽，只要蒂亚戈有半分疏忽，克里斯都可以把他掀翻下马，结束和他的战斗。他对于和兄弟们的打斗厌倦透顶，他不想下狠手杀了他们，却要不断抵挡一次次致命攻击，对方执意要和他争个你死我活。  
  
皇马的队伍在前后夹击下死伤越来越多，克里斯看不到父亲和科恩特朗各自带领的军队在哪里，眼前只有他自己七零八散的队伍，被巴萨里外夹击、打得几近溃败。  
  
总不能就这样认输，他必须带领队伍杀出重围，不能再和蒂亚戈单打独斗耽搁下去了。  
  
“让开！”克里斯吼道，用剑抵住蒂亚戈的进攻，拿起盾牌向他挥去，蒂亚戈为避免砸伤从马上跳下，克里斯正要借着这个机会摆脱他，蒂亚戈却一剑刺伤马腿，马匹受惊，忽然将克里斯摔了下去。  
  
“你没有队伍要带吗！”克里斯从马上落下，抵挡着蒂亚戈的攻击时说，“别缠着我！”  
  
“我没有队伍要带，只有仇人要杀。”蒂亚戈答道，与米兰相像的棕色的眼眸盯着克里斯。  
  
不打伤他就没办法离开这里了，克里斯放弃防御，连续用盾牌和剑攻击，只一心想把他打退，蒂亚戈的剑锋戳在自己身上落了好多处小伤口他都只当做看不见，只要先打退他……  
  
“你就是这样杀死米兰的，是吗？”  
  
蒂亚戈的剑刺向克里斯的脖子，一面厉声喝道，如同审问。  
  
克里斯不想回答，他只希望蒂亚戈少废话几句，好赶快摆脱他。  
  
“我不想要米兰的命，连你的命也不想要，”克里斯用盾牌击退他的左手剑，“去管你自己的队伍，给我让开。”  
  
“你会就这样放过杀死亲弟弟的仇人吗？”蒂亚戈问道。  
  
“问问你弟弟马代奥我救了他几次！”克里斯吼道，“你们全忘了吗！”  
  
他的盾牌用力打在蒂亚戈左手上，长剑应声被打飞，克里斯立刻趁机加快进攻，蒂亚戈少了一把剑，应对起来困难重重，他不住后退，克里斯用盾牌挡住他的进攻，同时抬起剑向蒂亚戈刺去，这次蒂亚戈少了另一把剑作为防御，他躲避不及时，大腿被克里斯刺伤，登时血流如注。  
  
“别挡路——”克里斯将蒂亚戈打退，沉重的盾牌向他砸去，蒂亚戈腿上流着血，动作不那么敏捷，就在盾牌即将砸向他时，一个身影忽然扑来，把克里斯掀翻在地。  
  
马代奥忽然骑马过来，他从马上跳下，用盾牌打退克里斯。  
  
克里斯攥着武器从地上爬起来。抹了把额头上的雨水。马代奥板着面孔，圆圆的眼睛眨也不眨地望着他。  
  
很好，又一个决意要杀了自己的弟弟。  
  
“你也是来给米兰报仇的？”克里斯问。  
  
马代奥拉起坐在地上的蒂亚戈。他们兄弟低声说着什么，克里斯看到蒂亚戈摇摇头，想必是马代奥在问他伤得严不严重。  
  
“你救过我，我很感激，但你害死米兰……这两件事不同……”马代奥说。  
  
他不是个冷血的混蛋，克里斯清楚地看到了马代奥的犹豫。  
  
“但这是两回事，对吧？”克里斯自嘲地笑了，“所以你还是要除掉我，和蒂亚戈一起给你们的弟弟报仇。”  
  
马代奥点点头，他面色凝重。“我不想伤害你，但也不能不为米兰报仇，如果是你的话，你也会……”  
  
“如果是我，五年前在山谷下我就直接捏碎你的喉咙，”克里斯恶狠狠地说，“想想我救过你几次、你又败在我手下几次，你打得赢我吗？你打赢过我一次吗？”  
  
他提高声音，马代奥知道自己从没赢过他，但仍旧没露出惧怕之色。  
  
“米兰死在你手下，我必须……”  
  
“你赢不了我！带着你们各自的队伍继续进攻、别挡我的路，”克里斯望着他，“蒂亚戈已经受伤，你又不是我的对手，今天不是我们决一死战的好日子，赶快带着你们各自的队伍去进攻，这是战场、不是给我们三个准备的擂台。”  
  
“不行，”马代奥攥紧了剑，“我不能让你走。”  
  
“哪怕你自己死在我手里也不会让我走是吧？”克里斯问道，看到马代奥那副心意已定、视死如归的表情，克里斯已经知道自己今天走不掉了。伤了一个也是伤，两个也没区别。速战速决，让他们两个都受伤好了，自己可不是没给他们退路。  
  
“如果你非要找死的话。”克里斯抬起剑。  
  
马代奥冲了上来，蒂亚戈已经拿起那把刚刚被打飞的剑，和马代奥一起围攻克里斯。  
  
喧嚣声越来越远。或许皇马人都死光了，至少自己的队伍是这样，他们的队伍被截断、被围攻，只有死路一条了。皇马人不做战俘，不投降也不认输。克里斯目光所及之处只有白色的身影倒在地上，巴萨人还在前进，但向前冲去的皇马人已经一个都见不到了。  
  
先解决他们两个，然后再回头找自己的队伍，哪怕只剩下一队人也要活着回皇马。  
  
雨越来越大，应对着马代奥和蒂亚戈的进攻时，克里斯忽然很想笑。他们应该是兄弟才对，他们应当从小就这样一起玩耍、练剑，等他们放下剑之后，应该一起去吃东西，说笑聊天。但克里斯很快为自己的想法觉得好笑了。别傻了，他们怎么会是你的兄弟？他们怎么会想和你一起？你不过是皇马一个将军的私生子，而且还是他们的死敌，你怎么能和皇子相提并论？  
  
克里斯不想承认会有其他人能胜过自己。如果单打独斗，无论蒂亚戈还是马代奥都不足为惧，但现在他们兄弟两人合力攻击他，自己又早在大战中精疲力竭了。  
  
梅西的儿子还算是很优秀，就算两个人合力，能和自己打平手的也很少见……  
  
克里斯步步后退，他已快支撑不住了。他一直退到山坡处，克里斯没注意身后的地势，在躲开马代奥刺来的剑锋时一脚踩空、忽然滚了下去，他从棱角尖锐的岩石和土块上滚下，停止翻滚、躺在地上时，克里斯正要爬起来，但蒂亚戈忽然出现在视线中，紧接着冰冷的铁器穿过内脏，前所未有的寒冷包围了克里斯。他瞪大眼睛，蒂亚戈拔出剑，第二次插进他的胸膛，然后再次把剑拔出。  
  
“就像你对米兰做的那样，是吗？”蒂亚戈问。  
  
克里斯挣扎着要爬起来，蒂亚戈将剑插进克里斯小腹中。  
  
“米兰身上有多少箭？十三支、十七支？”他问，冰冷的语调带着颤抖的悲恸，克里斯甚至看见蒂亚戈眼中含着泪。但要死的人明明是自己。“他浑身是箭你还不放过他？”  
  
“他刚刚十五岁，”蒂亚戈说，又是一剑插进克里斯的腹腔，蒂亚戈含泪的眼睛映着克里斯的面庞，“他刚刚十五岁，我还没见到他最后一面。”  
  
马代奥跑到克里斯和蒂亚戈面前，望着蒂亚戈悲恸又疯狂的样子，仿佛被吓住了。  
  
“蒂亚戈，他已经不行了，不要再……”马代奥战栗着说出这句话，蒂亚戈再次抬手，又是一剑狠狠捅穿克里斯的胸膛。  
  
“不……快停下……”马代奥慌了，他在克里斯身旁跪下，按住他流血的伤口试图给他止血，他不明白怎么会这样，自己曾把黄金打造的小盔甲送给克里斯，他不应该这么容易死的。  
  
他已经不行了？克里斯迟缓地想着马代奥的话。自己已经不行了吗？就要死在这处满是荒草的泥坑里了？但他怎么会轻易死？他度过了快乐如此稀少的一生、这样的人向来长命，他生活的世界有那么多棱角、冷酷和不近人情，这些东西组成了他的一切。这样的他，过着这样不尽人意的生活，活着如此了无生趣，神怎么会让他从这种生活里解脱？  
  
马代奥颤抖着摸克里斯的伤口，“可是你……你不是有那件小盔甲吗？”  
  
身体中的疼痛越来越难以忍受。但这都没关系，他可以忍受，他能忍受任何痛苦、任何伤口，他早就体无完肤了，还会在乎这一次的几道伤吗。他不怕痛苦，但厌烦了。他不想一次次受伤、濒临死去、然后又重新面对这样的生活。你不会想要这样的人生，没有人想要。也正如没人想要你。  
  
“我有，”克里斯回答马代奥问他是否有盔甲的那句话，然后讽刺地笑了，“我忘了穿。”  
  
他气若游丝地说。马代奥绝望又恐惧，颤抖得越来越厉害  
  
“他……他要死了，”马代奥对蒂亚戈说，“我们把他抬回去，让医生给他治疗，可以把他留在巴萨当俘虏……”  
  
蒂亚戈还没答话，克里斯却感觉已经没有这个必要了。他挺不过这一次，他也不想活下去了。  
  
“猜猜我为什么要救你，马代奥。”克里斯费力地微笑，满是血泪的眼睛望着弟弟。  
  
马代奥浑身一震，惊恐地望着克里斯。这句话让马代奥恐惧不已，仿佛自己已经犯下什么不可挽回的大错。  
  
马代奥看着克里斯，连“为什么”也问不出口。克里斯望着他露出嘲讽的笑容。自己是皇马的战士，于是就只为皇马效力就好，为什么要做那么多多余的事。  
  
雨越来越大，山谷中草木腐烂的味道愈发浓重。  
  
“他在说什么？”蒂亚戈问。  
  
“我不知道。”马代奥回答，他还在发抖。  
  
雨水从克里斯脸上滚下，他的手微微抬起，想要抓住什么，马代奥鬼使神差地握住了。  
  
“我们还是叫医生过来……先给他止血，然后抬回去，”马代奥说，他知道克里斯害死自己的弟弟，但现在看着克里斯颤抖着流血的样子他就是觉得不忍，“他毕竟救过我……”  
  
“还是先看看战况怎么样。”蒂亚戈说，他向山谷上方爬去，正好他自己的护卫队跑来找他。  
  
“现在怎么样了？”刚一爬上山谷蒂亚戈就透过雨幕吼着向士兵问道。  
  
“皇马在撤退，我们赢了。”士兵大声说。  
  
“你去向布斯克茨和苏亚雷斯汇报，我们杀了皇马的克里斯，你去让医生和救援兵过来，剩下的你们跟我下来，把皇马那个抬上来……”  
  
蒂亚戈指挥着，心想着若克里斯不死（可能性很小）就先让他在巴萨军营里当俘虏，但他还是不可能让杀掉米兰的人活着，他迟早会死，到时候他的尸体也能让皇马花条件赎回去。  
  
近卫队十几人走下去，费了好半天功夫才把克里斯从山坡下抬上来，这时医生还没来，马代奥仍旧惊魂不定地守在克里斯身旁。  
  
有一会儿克里斯失去意识了，但士兵把他抬上山坡后他疼得又醒过来了。每动一下，克里斯胸腔腹腔的血就流得更多。  
  
在医生到来之前，梅西和布斯克茨赶过来了。梅西脸色惨白地跳下马，看到血流不止的大儿子后他怔了一下，紧接着忽然扑过去，跪在地上抱起克里斯。  
  
“克里斯……”梅西慌张地唤道。  
  
蒂亚戈和马代奥为这忽然的一幕呆住了。布斯克茨也很诧异。  
  
克里斯又在笑了。他嘴角咧开，露出难看的笑容。雨水落在他脸上，从长长的疤痕上滑过，从脖子上的伤口滑过，穿透盔甲落在全身各处大大小小深深浅浅的伤痕上。他应当高兴，这千疮百孔的、缺乏欢乐的一生终于要结束了。当人们要抛弃一件不想要的东西时是不会觉得心疼的，他不觉得惋惜，这条命从来就没什么可珍惜的。  
  
“克里斯……”梅西又唤道，声音发颤，“医生在哪！快让医生过来！”  
  
“妈妈，”克里斯咧开嘴笑着望向母亲，轻声说道，“我疼。”  
  
他说着，眼泪顺着眼角滚下，微笑更狼狈了。清清楚楚，这是他一生中第二次以儿子的身份向梅西呼唤他，这一次梅西没有否认自己，这一次他没让自己住口，虽然从没承认过自己是他的孩子，但他终于能呼唤母亲一次了。  
  
梅西泪如雨下，抱着他不住哭泣。  
  
马代奥惊愕地望着他们，目瞪口呆。蒂亚戈向后退了半步。  
  
忽然间，克里斯不那么想死了。母亲抱着他，在意他的安危，他的兄弟们也在身旁。母亲攥着他的一只手，因为担心他甚至在发抖。不该在这时候死啊。  
  
“终于能躺在母亲怀里了，”克里斯望着梅西，笑容凄惨，他忽然吐了一大口血。梅西惊惧地捧着他的脸，手指颤抖着为他擦着血。  
  
“别说话，别说话……不会有事……”  
  
克里斯摇头，他用力抓着梅西的手，“能……能原谅我吗？”  
  
克里斯期盼地看着梅西，他发抖得越来越厉害，眼中的光芒先是期盼，然后逐渐暗淡。梅西抱着他竟然说不出原谅。他失去米兰，在这件事上他没办法原谅任何人。  
  
克里斯还在望着他，久久没有听到梅西的回答，他又笑了，眼泪大颗大颗滚下。十岁之后就没再出现的泪水忽然回来了。  
  
他还想说些什么，但他只是紧紧抓着梅西的手，嘴唇不住发抖。越来越多的眼泪滚下。临死时他脑海中没有统帅千军万马的画面，没有凯旋时都城的花瓣、欢呼和夹道欢迎，他只想到十岁那年去探望母亲的场景。他偷偷挤在人群里，穿着自己最好的衣服，看着母亲一步步走来，他愿意就这样看他一辈子，那是他最快乐的时光。二十五岁，并不漫长也不值得留恋的生命，就此告别也没有什么不好。  
  
你认出我了。克里斯想说话，却连嘴都张不开。十岁那年，在你的婚礼上，你认出我了。你一眼就看出我是你的孩子。你不知道那给了我多少快乐。  
  
在疼痛中，他把苦楚都忘了。童年时一直认为自己被母亲抛弃，并以私生子的身份度过一生，他应当指责梅西，但他只记得那时的短暂快乐。  
  
他想葬在小山那处寂静的树林里。他会葬在那里，但母亲不会去看他，就像他这一生一样，母亲不会去探望他，父亲会去那里，马丁会去，皇马的将士会去，但母亲和他的兄弟不会去探望他，就像他活着时一样。  
  
他想笑。比任何时候都想笑。他度过了什么样的一生啊。  
  
别救他，他不想活着。  
  
你想要什么。在攻打里斯本的那年马丁问。现在克里斯可以回答了。他想要母亲。想在他身边长大，想一直陪在他身边。他知道，他得不到。  
  
他得到了许多东西，他不想要的东西。  
  
许久，没有等来母亲原谅他的答复，笑容终于从克里斯脸上消失，望着母亲的目光终于不再是微笑和期盼。最后一次看一眼母亲，带着死亡也不能抹灭的失望和苦痛，克里斯闭上眼睛。  
  
他庆幸一切就此结束了。  
  
“克里斯！”梅西紧紧抱住他绝望地呼喊起来。他抱着孩子摇晃他，喊他的名字，但克里斯已经不再有回应了。  
  
他的大儿子竟然就这样死了。梅西哭喊起来。他的第一个孩子，他在费尽周折、颠沛流离后生下的孩子，他在交给阿尔维斯后忽然后悔想要一把抓住他的脚把他带回来的孩子。他在梦中无数次梦见的孩子，他看见八九岁的克里斯倒在泥水中，圆圆的脚踝露在外面，浑身冰冷。  
  
他抱着孩子哭喊。早在二十几年前自己就该抱着他不松手的。  
  
过了不知多久，罗纳尔多出现了。他站在梅西面前望着他。梅西抬头，想要解释，想要说些什么，但罗纳尔多一言不发。他走过去，梅西退开，将克里斯交到他手里。  
  
罗纳尔多抱着儿子，捋顺他湿冷的头发。他一直都是个好看的孩子，哪怕脸上有伤疤。  
  
他吻着克里斯冰凉的额头，儿子的身体还有一分热度，就好像他还活着。罗纳尔多的手盖在克里斯血流不止的胸膛上，那里没有心跳，只有被戳烂的盔甲和血。  
  
梅西一生中从未如此惊惧。良久，罗纳尔多抬头望着他。他应当对梅西说些什么，却一句也想不起来。梅西一如当年，他仍是那个战无不胜的王者，只是现在脸上挂着泪，哭他们死去的孩子。罗纳尔多如何都想不起他们曾经的往事，他脑海中只有侍从在深夜里抱给自己的婴儿，他大哭大喊，不喊破喉咙誓不罢休，后来他长大了，带着小木剑和自己住在军营里，吃着不甚可口的食物，自己为他捧着热杯子让他喝牛奶。这一切，梅西又知道什么？他又有什么可对他说？  
  
他抱起克里斯，步伐沉重地离开。巴萨人僵直地望着他，没有人试图阻止。  
  
梅西的两个儿子面色惨白。他们如愿为米兰报了仇，他们杀了亲哥哥。  
  
罗纳尔多抱着儿子的尸体越走越远，克里斯的一个侍从叫着“将军”扑了过来，他厉声哭喊着，那声音在阴霾之下震慑着所有人。

 

 

  
  
第三十六章  
  
  
  
将克里斯从巴萨人手中带走后，医生徒劳地为他做了检查。  
  
雨已停了，阴沉的西方阴云散去，露出夕阳明艳血红的光亮。克里斯的头发被雨水浇湿，脸上还有血迹，他看起来仍像活着。  
  
罗纳尔多没能立刻把孩子带回军营。皇马残余的队伍挡住了去路，没有人相信这是事实，人们都想亲眼确认主帅之死不过是谣传。但他们见到了神色哀戚的罗纳尔多将军和主帅崩溃哭泣的侍从。  
  
他的死足以让皇马人发疯，一直以来克里斯都是皇马的旗帜，皇马精神的象征，他曾遭遇失败，但他参与的战争最后都会取得胜利。年轻人将他当做目标和偶像，深信只要有他带领，皇马可以达到任何高度，他的存在比皇室更重要，只要有他，连年征战也不会让人们感觉无望，他们知道眼前的苦痛只是一时，等到战胜巴萨，马德里会重现辉煌，那时皇马国泰民安，人们的生活也富裕稳定。  
  
悲恸像病毒一样在战场上传染开，如雾气般弥漫着。比悲伤更甚的是恐怖与绝望。皇马已断续征战二十几年，现在失去主帅，巴萨却还有强盛的兵力，甚至梅西本人也在边境。远远近近，战场上开始有了哭声。活下来的战士确信他们也会死，皇马会被巴萨击溃，他们会输得彻彻底底——主帅已经被巴萨人杀死，还有什么坏事不会发生？  
  
夕阳绚烂时，罗纳尔多将克里斯带回军营。士兵们为他找来担架，将他抬回去后，罗纳尔多发现自己竟然还面对不知道要将孩子安置在哪里这样的问题。士兵们问应该把主帅抬去什么地方时他竟不知如何回答。  
  
“去小礼堂吧。”克里斯的侍从说道。罗纳尔多麻木地点点头，士兵们把克里斯抬过去，他们前脚刚走，罗纳尔多忽然听见身后的脚步声，他回过头，科恩特朗大步走来，他额头上还流着血，到罗纳尔多面前后狂暴地攥住他的胳膊。  
  
“孩子呢？”他焦急问道，脸上还留着迸溅的血迹。  
  
他已经急得不知如何是好了，若他情绪稳定，就不会用这种习惯多年的亲昵方式向罗纳尔多问克里斯，他应该说“主帅”，或叫他的名字。  
  
罗纳尔多想说“在前面”，但他说不出话，于是只抬手向前示意了一下，这时他才发现自己连手都抬不起来，手臂只抬起来一点就坠下去了。  
  
科恩特朗跑过去，士兵们将他抬到小礼堂中间，放在一张台面上，罗纳尔多示意士兵们都离开，大门吱呀着关上后，罗纳尔多听到科恩特朗恐惧的声音。  
  
“克里斯？”  
  
“克里斯？”  
  
他叫道，每一声都像在罗纳尔多心中戳上一刀。就是那个名字，以后再如何呼唤他，都听不到应答了。  
  
科恩特朗呼喊着，声音愈发震耳。罗纳尔多拉过来一把椅子，在克里斯左手边坐下，握住儿子的那只手。若这里只有他自己，无疑他会崩溃、会哭泣不止，但科恩特朗也在身旁，他反而安静下来了。  
  
科恩特朗看着克里斯长大，无法接受他死去的事实。  
  
“是蒂亚戈和马代奥吗？”科恩特朗问，鼻音浓重，满眼是泪，“我听说是他们。”  
  
罗纳尔多点点头。  
  
“后来梅西也去战场了？”科恩特朗继续问，“为什么我听士兵说你从梅西手里把孩子接回来？”  
  
罗纳尔多无法对后面的问题作出解释，只回答了前一个：“梅西也去了，他是后去的。”  
  
“我要杀了他。”科恩特朗恨恨地说道。  
  
罗纳尔多半晌没有反应，然后才迟缓地摇摇头。  
  
“你疯了吗？”科恩特朗暴躁地问，“你不想为孩子报仇吗？”  
  
罗纳尔多深吸一口气，他又想哭又想笑。保守了一辈子的秘密竟有一天要对其他人说出来，还是在儿子已经死去的情况下。  
  
“他是梅西的孩子。”  
  
“你说谁？蒂亚戈和马代奥吗？我管他们是谁的孩子？他们害死克里斯，就算梅西是——”科恩特朗暴躁地说着，他忽然停下来，罗纳尔多抬头看他，科恩特朗僵硬地和他对视。  
  
“你……你说——克里斯是……”  
  
他不用继续说下去了。罗纳尔多点点头，科恩特朗像木偶般没了表情。  
  
礼堂中的蜡烛静静燃烧着。隔着厚重的铁门，罗纳尔多听到马丁的声音。那些话、那些情景又在重复了。马丁像战场上的那些士兵一样，询问主帅死去的消息是否是谣传，他呼喊，咒骂，暴怒，不敢置信，仿佛下一秒就要冲进小礼堂来亲眼确认克里斯的死亡，但外面的喧哗声逐渐小了，罗纳尔多宁愿他们继续吵闹，也不想被这种寂静、沉痛又绝望的气氛笼罩，那种气氛让他感觉置身水下，耳膜鼓胀着发疼，浑身都又湿又冷。  
  
半晌，科恩特朗在仿佛冰冻许久后缓缓苏醒过来。他不问罗纳尔多事情原委，也不向他反复询问以确定真相。那些都没关系了，他只是舍不得克里斯。他看着他长大，在克里斯还在襁褓中时就抱过他，还在军营里和他一起玩，在从巴萨回来时一路上照顾他……这么说，那时他去巴萨是去看梅西的，怪不得他表现得那么奇怪。  
  
他和梅西无关，科恩特朗把那想法从脑海中丢出去，克里斯是皇马的，只是皇马的。  
  
“他是我见过的最出色的孩子。”科恩特朗低声说着，眼泪静静从眼眶中滚下，他握住克里斯的手，再说不下去了。他看起来和活着时没有两样，怎么就这样死了呢？他是科恩特朗见过的最接近完美的一个孩子，他拥有几乎所有美好的品质，是每对父母都会引以为傲的儿子。  
  
罗纳尔多握着儿子的手，目不转睛地望着他，忽然担心自己是否会在某一天忽然忘记儿子的模样，就好像他从未出现过在自己的生命里一般。  
  
时间在静默中流走，没有人来打扰他们，直到一个士兵偷偷叫走了科恩特朗，说殿下有事要问他。  
  
“是真的吗？”  
  
科恩特朗刚出门，焦急的马丁就迎上来。  
  
科恩特朗点头：“他被蒂亚戈和马代奥包围，在战场上已经断气了。”  
  
马丁狂乱地攥着科恩特朗的胳膊，眼睛里浮上一层泪，“他没死，是不是？他还活着，是不是？你们都在骗我，他怎么能死？他死了皇马怎么办？我们所有人怎么办！战争还在继续，要是没有克里斯，我们还怎么打下去！”他越说语速越快，情绪也越来越激动，到最后科恩特朗已经听不清他的话了。  
  
“我不相信。”说着，马丁甩下科恩特朗的胳膊，冲着礼堂的木门大跨步走过去，科恩特朗立刻拉住他，马丁一副疯癫的模样，实在不该去打扰礼堂中的人。  
  
“殿下，克里斯已经过世了，他父亲在里面陪他，您还是晚些再去看他吧。”  
  
“可他不能死！”马丁狂暴地吼道，“皇马可以失去所有人，就是不能没有他！所有人都可以死就是他不能！我从里斯本开始就和他一起打仗，从西境到北境，现在又到东境，里斯本、波尔多、巴萨，我们该把所有人都打败的！他怎么能就这样死了！”  
  
马丁怒吼着，眼泪簌簌滚下。科恩特朗挡在他身前拦着他，不让他冲进礼堂中。  
  
“他确实不在了，殿下，您回房间休息吧。”  
  
“蒂亚戈和马代奥·梅西，”马丁咬牙切齿说着，“我要杀了他们。”  
  
“我们已经没有和他们抗衡的资本了，”科恩特朗说，他也很惊讶自己竟然会在这个时候劝说马丁停战，也恨他要在克里斯尸身停放处的几米之外和马丁争吵不休，“我们失去克里斯，这战又是惨败，皇马的队伍征战二十年，该停下来了。就算勉强发动战争，等待我们的也只有失败。”  
  
“我们不会输！”马丁吼道，“你怎么敢当着我的面说皇马只会失败！”  
  
“我说的是事实，殿下，无论您相不相信这都是事实。我们失去克里斯，军心涣散，不可能和巴萨抗衡，现在就算是波尔多人我们也打不过。皇马已经战胜波尔多和里斯本，您不需要再在军营里奔波，皇马的将士也该休息了。葬礼之后我会给都城写信，告诉陛下现在的情况，陛下也一定会同意退兵的，而且，”科恩特朗强调道，“您的安全不能受到威胁，边境危险，尽快回都城吧。”  
  
“你知道你在说什么？”马丁问，眼睛染了层红色，“你以为我会撤兵？”  
  
“带殿下回去，让医生给他开药。”科恩特朗耐心用尽，对马丁身旁的侍从吩咐道。侍从们对他现在疯癫的模样也很害怕，听了科恩特朗的话立刻拖着马丁又求又劝地带回去了。  
  
“将军——”  
  
科恩特朗刚要回礼堂去，一个士兵叫住他。  
  
“我想知道什么时候应该给主帅清洗身体、换衣服，这些不能拖太久。”他战战兢兢地说，想必已经等着能有人给他个指令好久了。  
  
“等到后半夜或者明天早上吧。”科恩特朗说，“等到罗纳尔多将军累了你们再去问他这件事，他不会为难你们。”  
  
“将军，”一个副将走过来，“我们还有很多事想和您商量，这场的死伤、现在的防御、以后的准备等等，这些都要有人一一确认……”  
  
原本这些都是需要克里斯确认的东西，如果克里斯忙碌，就由他父亲代替，但现在两人都在小礼堂的木门后和世界隔绝，只有科恩特朗来接手了。  
  
“走吧。”科恩特朗叹了一声。没了主帅，但军队仍旧需要管理。明天他还能见到克里斯，下葬会定在至少一天之后。  
  
门外的喧哗复起，很快又消失，恢复沉寂。  
  
罗纳尔多攥着儿子的手抵在头顶，他喉咙酸疼，说不出话，眼泪不住滚下，心中一遍遍重复“我的孩子”。  
  
  
  
深夜时，小礼堂的门被推开了。罗纳尔多看到他们的皇子塞尔像个幽灵般悄无声息地走进来，他身边是那只被克里斯从小养大的白色猎犬小狼。那庞大笨重的生物看到克里斯后哀鸣着跑过来，它痛苦地呜咽着，罗纳尔多听得心如刀绞。  
  
塞尔仿佛只是为了送小狼过来一般。他话也不说，只在克里斯右侧的椅子上端正地坐下，望着克里斯的面庞。  
  
罗纳尔多不知道为什么他会来，现在已经是午夜了。礼堂中愈发冷了，塞尔面色苍白，双眼无神。  
  
他在这里呆坐许久仍一言不发，罗纳尔多却仿佛知道原因了。  
  
“我求母亲赐婚给我们，”许久后塞尔开口了，“等到这一战结束就宣布。”  
  
罗纳尔多惊讶，他抬头看向塞尔，塞尔面如死灰，眼中没有眼泪，仿佛整个人都死去了。  
  
“他和其他人不一样，别人想要名声、地位、军功，巴不得跻身皇室，但他什么都不想要。”  
  
罗纳尔多从未听儿子说起过他恋爱了，他看向塞尔的目光露出疑惑，塞尔开口解释，一早就做好了撒谎的准备：  
  
“我们在一起了，想在这仗打完后告诉您的。”  
  
罗纳尔多无法立刻相信这一消息。许多年来克里斯都没恋爱过，他若有了喜欢的人不会瞒着自己。  
  
塞尔向他露出破碎的笑容。  
  
罗纳尔多永远无法得知真相。孩子已经过世，但如果塞尔这样说、希望别人将这当做事实的话……就算塞尔在撒谎，这件事也不会造成什么损害了。  
  
私生子的身份限定了克里斯的交际，多数时候他生活在军营，从小到大他都是独来独往，没有朋友，甚至也没恋爱过。无论塞尔对于两人已经在一起的宣称是真是假，罗纳尔多都感激塞尔的心意，庆幸有人爱着他，牵挂他。  
  
塞尔试探着握住克里斯的手，苦涩地笑了。那只手上有血，有裂痕，有用剑留下的茧子。他握着克里斯的手，用力攥着，又轻轻摩挲，仿佛从没握过他的手一样。他悲哀的面色上浮现欣喜的笑容，只因握住他手而感觉幸福。到这时，罗纳尔多确信塞尔在撒谎。他请卡西利亚斯赐婚是真，但他们并没在一起，克里斯甚至不知道塞尔喜欢他。  
  
“我会一直在这里，”塞尔用仿佛醉酒的声音说，“在军营里。”  
  
“您不必这样。”罗纳尔多答道。  
  
“他说他以后想在军营里，”塞尔说。蜡烛的光芒映在他没有生气的脸上，仿佛死去的是他和克里斯两人，“我知道您在想什么，过上三五年，我腻烦了军营的日子，或许就会回都城了。但我不会回去了……”他忽然抬起头，“我们要为他报仇，对吗？”  
  
罗纳尔多条件反射地摇头，然后才解释道：“现在皇马没有力量，不能送死。”  
  
“过几年或许就好了，”塞尔幽幽地说道，“十年，二十年，皇马总有力量强大的一天。我不及克里斯的一半，但军营里有很多他培养出来的副将……我们会打胜仗的，战胜巴萨，为他报仇。”  
  
他面色惨白，眼神狂热，如同病人，罗纳尔多不知道二十年后光景如何，但如果由塞尔带领皇马，他看不到取胜的希望。  
  
“我听侍从说他们正在安排葬礼，”塞尔的声音变得又低又小，他望着罗纳尔多，嗓音更紧了，“可我不想让他走。”  
  
没有人想让他离开。他不应该死，他是最后一个应该死去的人。就像科恩特朗说的，他是他们见过的最出色的孩子，没有人比他更优秀。罗纳尔多甚至想偏心地说克里斯拥有几乎所有美好的品质。可他在战乱中度过一生，最后被亲兄弟杀死。  
  
忽然间，回到都城对罗纳尔多来说变得十分遥远。他应该再回去吗？那里的一切都提醒他自己失去了一个孩子。他在那栋宅院里接到侍从抱来的初生婴儿，他笨拙地抱他、为孩子准备奶粉和食物，在睡觉时小心翼翼地把他放在自己的床上，夜里反复醒来，生怕自己压着他或孩子忽然消失。那时候他多大？十九？二十？那时候自己不也还是孩子吗？他还心高气傲、什么也不放在眼中，在战场上和梅西赌气对他下狠手，险些伤了自己的骨肉。  
  
但有了克里斯之后他渐渐变了，他不再是那个肆意妄为的将军，世界开始围绕着这个小婴儿旋转了。  
  
孩子还不满一岁，他就带克里斯去了军营。那时克里斯已经很听话了，白天时罗纳尔多要练兵，克里斯只能跟乳母和侍从在一起，但他很少哭闹，晚上见到克里斯，就依赖地搂住他的脖子，不愿同他分开。边境食物种类单一，克里斯吃东西不挑，罗纳尔多喂给他什么他都津津有味地吃掉，还要用短短的小手指摸罗纳尔多的脸。那暖热的、肉乎乎的指头摸在脸上，到现在罗纳尔多还能记起那触感。  
  
待他稍微长大一些，克里斯会拿着木剑玩了。罗纳尔多给他换了好多把剑，轻薄的木剑越来越厚，越来越重，克里斯也越长越高，他在练兵时远远地看着，父亲一回到房里他就“噔噔噔”地跑过去爬到他腿上，晚上吃饭也不想下来。  
  
五六岁时，克里斯的表情总是严肃地像个大人。那个年纪他就见到了战争里死伤的惨状，他在罗纳尔多受伤时大哭不止，罗纳尔多的胳膊流着血，医生来为他包扎伤口时克里斯又惊又怕，罗纳尔多不得不抱着他，用没受伤的手搂着他，安慰他不必担心。  
  
克里斯眼泪汪汪，抱着他的胳膊。“可是你在流血。”他哭着说。“我没事，血马上就止了，你不该为我哭，”罗纳尔多让孩子向外看去，“你听见外面的声音了吗？好多人受了伤。”  
  
克里斯竖起耳朵听外面的声响，那里有运送伤员的呼喊和脚步声，伤员哀叫和哭喊声。他呆呆地听着，回过头来时，看见父亲的伤口已经包扎好了。他摸着罗纳尔多的胳膊，抬头看着父亲：“没有人为他们哭。”罗纳尔多不知如何回答，只抱住他，摸着他的头发。克里斯还在发抖。“我担心你会死。”  
  
“我不会死，”罗纳尔多答道，“你还没长大，我怎么会死？我还没看着你穿上盔甲的模样呢。”  
  
罗纳尔多知道他过着什么样的生活。他比其他孩子更孤寂，独来独往。看着他一个人玩的样子，罗纳尔多心有不忍，劝他和别人一起玩，甚至给他介绍玩伴，但克里斯已经开始拒绝和其他人一起玩了，他说他习惯了自己。  
  
“我不要别人，”他郑重地宣布，“我用不上别人。”  
  
这一点上他很像罗纳尔多。但罗纳尔多至少还有几个朋友，克里斯却决意孤身一人，不要朋友或玩伴，谁也不需要。  
  
十岁那个灾难性的生日之后，在克里斯偷偷跑去巴萨回来之后，他忽然变了。他沉静下来，像是长大了，也像是将自己隐藏得更深了。罗纳尔多再没见他哭过，他在静默中成了军队的一员，逐渐成为最出类拔萃的新人，然后成为冲锋队的队长。他那样拼命地在战场上厮杀，却对军功为他赢得的名声、地位和金钱不屑一顾，罗纳尔多永远都不知道他究竟在为什么战斗。那甚至都不是为了皇马，他只是打定主意要去做一件事，于是他拼上性命去做，比所有人做得都好。  
  
长大后他变成了皇马贵族们巴结的对象，变成了皇室最信任的将军。外人看来他的生活一帆风顺、再让人羡慕不过，他年纪轻轻就打了数次胜仗，为皇马夺来大片疆土，成为将军和主帅。那样多的阿谀奉承和谄媚讨好克里斯都视而不见，他没有被任何东西改变，仍旧一意孤行地做那个并不讨人喜欢的自己。他拒绝马丁提出的与萨洛梅结婚的主意，拒绝了更多权势和更牢固的靠山，仍在边境军营过着单调的、并不安稳的生活。  
  
人们眼中的他究竟是什么样的？难道对巴萨人来说，他只是一个杀人不眨眼的怪物吗？他难道不是自己用心养大的孩子吗？多年来罗纳尔多将他从一个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿培养成皇马的主帅，他不忍让他受委屈和伤害、小心地教导他坚强和勇敢，这样的孩子难道应该被人当做怪物随意杀死吗？还是被自己的弟弟们？梅西究竟是如何教导孩子的？克里斯救过马代奥、放过安德烈并为此险些瞎了一只眼睛，梅西就这样教导他的孩子回报他人吗？  
  
门上轻轻敲了敲，科恩特朗走进来。他见到塞尔后一怔，塞尔也仿佛吃了一惊，没料到更多来访者，他忽然站起身来，看了科恩特朗一眼后匆匆离去。  
  
科恩特朗双眼发红，眼睛下面有阴影。他忽略掉刚刚离开的塞尔，向罗纳尔多走过去。  
  
“我不该在这时候对你说这些话，但事情还是要尽早决定，”科恩特朗走过来，他不由自主地望着克里斯，好像这番话是他对克里斯说的一样，“上一战的收尾和现在的防御我都安排好了，目前还有两件事需要决定，第一是葬礼，按照惯例应该在明天晚上举行，你有其他想法吗？”  
  
罗纳尔多摇摇头。一整天还不足以让尸体腐败，但过去两天，他记忆中的克里斯就不会是现在的模样了。  
  
“那葬礼就在明天晚上举行，我们仍旧按照传统火葬。克里斯的侍从提到一件事，他说孩子想葬在后山的树林里，他有冲锋队的同伴葬在那里，我也记得那处地方很安静，景色也好……如果你没意见，我们就这样做了。”  
  
罗纳尔多示意他同意了。  
  
“另外一件事也要早些决定，我们和巴萨要尽快签署停战协议。”  
  
哪怕仅仅是在一个星期前，罗纳尔多都会告诉科恩特朗这不可能。巴萨死了一个太子，他们不可能撤兵，皇马士气正旺，马丁也不会同意停战。但仅仅是一场战争之后，一切都变了。如果没有克里斯的死，巴萨一定会想要乘胜追击，但克里斯不是皇马某个无名将士，他是梅西的孩子。  
  
能停战最好，如果不能，大不了破釜沉舟和他拼一场，无论输赢，都死在沙场上算了。  
  
至于马丁，这次和谈由不得他了，就算他不同意也得同意。和谈时间也是越早越好，以防止巴萨心血来潮对皇马发动攻击、或者梅西手下的其他人擅自行动、袭击军营。  
  
“我想把和谈时间安排在葬礼之后，就是后天中午，你同意吗？”科恩特朗问。  
  
“好。”罗纳尔多沙哑地答道。  
  
“明天早上会有人给克里斯清洗身体，换上衣服……你还是先去睡觉吧，我陪着他。”  
  
罗纳尔多还是摇头：“我留在这儿……再多陪陪他能怎么样，反正也不剩下几天了。”  
  
  
  
马丁在第二天清醒后平静了许多。他将克里斯的死讯在脑海中仔细过了一遍，又去礼堂中看他的尸体。罗纳尔多和科恩特朗都在，甚至塞尔也出现在那里。  
  
克里斯已经换上了整洁的衣服，身上披着皇马厚重的白色大旗。  
  
马丁从他身边走过，他不敢置信地围着他看了半天。这证明皇马开疆扩土的时代确实结束了，自己野心膨胀时代也告一个段落。克里斯为皇马流血、为皇马失去生命，他甚至还拼死救了背弃他的自己。在他死后，马丁忽然发现克里斯对他的重要性比他原本以为的还要多，自己的位置能坐稳，有一半是血统，有一半则是克里斯的功劳，幸好他已经打败了里斯本和波尔多，现在自己带队回城也并非全然无功而返，他们至少除掉了太子米兰。现在唯一还没办的事就是和巴萨讲和了。他不想打，再打下去只有失败，甚至会失去自己的储君位置。  
  
回到都城，还能稳稳地做太子。卢卡斯已然无望和自己争高下，马尔科年纪又小，也没有功绩，唯一可能会对自己造成少许威胁的也只剩下塞尔了。马丁抬眼看了下塞尔，塞尔仍旧板着面孔，心灰意冷地望着克里斯。  
  
“我很遗憾，”马丁拥抱罗纳尔多，过了好半天才放开，“克里斯是我们最优秀的将领，他带给皇马的太多了，我会请求陛下为他追封的，葬礼也会按照皇家的规模举行，我还准备了一些补偿给您，您需要什么尽管告诉我。”  
  
罗纳尔多感谢了马丁的好意，马丁继续问道：“仪式什么时候举行？”  
  
“今天晚上。”罗纳尔多回答。  
  
“和巴萨和谈是在明天吗？”马丁问。  
  
“是，我们送去了消息，正在等巴萨的回应，日落之前就能收到。”罗纳尔多说。  
  
马丁叹了声气，附在罗纳尔多耳边问道：“我希望皇马不用付出任何代价就能取得和平，这可能吗？”  
  
罗纳尔多还未答话，面孔冰冷的塞尔忽然说道：“我看是不可能了，我们已经付出代价了。”他望着克里斯的尸体，并不和马丁有目光交流。  
  
马丁懒得和他拌嘴，没理会他，回头看罗纳尔多。后者答道：“我想是有可能的。”  
  
“您确定？”马丁惊讶地问道，“这次我们输了，巴萨会那么容易讲和吗？”  
  
望着身体早已冷却的克里斯，罗纳尔多点点头。他确定，梅西失去了两个孩子，他不会想失去更多了。罗纳尔多虽然哀痛，但实际上也在暴怒中。皇马不需要任何条款就能取得和平，他会确保这一点。  
  
  
  
葬礼在日落时分举行。盛夏冰冷，残阳如血，终于停歇的大雨将世界在一夜间冰冻上了。在人群的静默和火焰木柴的噼啪声中，克里斯在大火中离开了。他渴望的、热爱的一切，他厌恶的、疏远的一切，不得安宁的一生，只以血泪迎接他的世界，在火焰中，这一切都消失了。  
  
这样的生活从来都不快乐。他也从不想与母亲为敌，与兄弟们作战也非他所愿。  
  
最后一战那时他忘了自己的小盔甲，想要回楼上去取，但克里斯只回头望了望斑驳的楼梯，还是转过头继续向下走了。他不能预知这次疏忽会让他更迅速地被杀死，他只是不想带。为什么要带上小盔甲？就好像自己这无趣的生活还值得留恋、就好像他真的愿意活下去似的。  
  
走下楼梯，克里斯看见塞尔在一楼等他。塞尔穿好了盔甲，神色冷静，见到克里斯后只和他匆匆交换了目光，然后就跟在他身后走出去了。塞尔这家伙不对劲，克里斯想，他一定是在谋划着什么，回来要好好问问他。  
  
这次蒂亚戈和马代奥会上场，母亲也会去吗？临出门时大雨稀里哗啦地浇在头顶。算了，这样的天气，母亲还是别出门了，战场又不是什么有趣的地方，大雨天里跑出来干什么？  
  
克里斯走向自己的马，这时小狼冲了出来，它扑在克里斯身上和他闹了起来。克里斯揉揉它的脑袋，赶快让仆人把它牵回去了。  
  
“把壁炉点上火，别让它出门！”克里斯跳上马时对仆人嘱咐，以免小狼这一整天身上都湿漉漉的。  
  
他骑上马走了，在诅咒般的大雨下，克里斯带领军队出发。回头非要和马丁抱怨一下不可，这种天气何苦要开战呢？都淋成落汤鸡还打什么仗……父亲也是一把年纪的人了，他和科恩特朗也要带兵，但天气又湿又冷，不该在这时候打仗，至少要为他们这些上年纪的功勋元老考虑一下……  
  
克里斯想起早上出门前侍从提了一句，说厨房在准备水果馅饼，他自己不喜欢水果做的热气腾腾的东西，但小狼爱吃，可以分给它……  
  
队伍浩浩荡荡出了军营，雨水向脖子里灌着，在盔甲内外四下流淌。下雨也好，下刀子也罢，这仗都非打不可。他挺起胸膛，在皇马白色大旗下的指引下，昂首阔步向前走去。

 

 

罗纳尔多把谈判地点定在皇马军营，他指名要求梅西代表巴萨出席谈判，与他料想得一样，梅西如约来了。他和苏亚雷斯一起，没带布斯克茨，也没带他那些杀人凶手儿子。罗纳尔多和科恩特朗在会客室中等着，约定时间到来时，梅西来了，面容再镇静也透着些不引人注意的忐忑。

“协约拟好了，三十年不开战。”

那两人带着随从们一进房间，科恩特朗就阴沉地说道。他不打招呼，不问好，连个称呼也没有。梅西对此并无异议，他只抬眼望了下罗纳尔多。

“或许三十年太久了。”苏亚雷斯看了眼梅西。

梅西不答话，罗纳尔多望着他。科恩特朗也不想对梅西开口，苏亚雷斯不明所以，奇怪地望着这三人。

在一阵难堪的沉默后，罗纳尔多说道：“我希望和梅西单独谈几句。”

“这恐怕——”苏亚雷斯开口道。

梅西抬起一只手，示意他停下。

“好。”梅西答应道。

罗纳尔多看也不看他，转身向外走去，梅西跟上了。

穿过一整条走廊，罗纳尔多带梅西来到另一间会客室，刚一走进去梅西就打了个寒颤——这是上一次他和克里斯会面时的房间。

“你同意吗？停战三十年？”关上门，罗纳尔多问。

梅西只顾着打量这地方，半晌才说道：“如果各方面条件都合适，我同意。”

“我们没有‘各方面’都让你感觉‘合适’的条件，皇马就是要停战三十年，”罗纳尔多答道，“如果你不同意，我们继续打，没了克里斯，我死在战场上也无所谓，大不了我们父子两人都死在巴萨人手里。”

听了这番刺耳的话，梅西烦乱又无助地望着罗纳尔多。

“这里只有我们，我们不需要说话句句带刺……”

“我不能给你更好的态度。”罗纳尔多答道。

梅西低着头，罗纳尔多的态度和这间会客室都让他忐忑不安。

“这是上次你和克里斯见面的地方，”罗纳尔多说，“你和他说了什么？”

梅西忽然抬头，最初是震惊，但眼神很快变得惊恐和悔恨。他摇着头，不想回答。

“我问过克里斯，他说他忘了，只记得你最后说你恨他，不会原谅他，”罗纳尔多说，“你是怎么告诉他你不会原谅他的？他又是怎么求你的？”

梅西愈发惶恐，他向后退了一步。克里斯攥着自己的胳膊哀求，他叫自己“妈妈”，自己却打了他一巴掌，还说永远不会原谅他，甚至在孩子死去时他都没说出那句原谅。

“他现在在哪？”梅西颤抖着问。

“这和你无关。”

“已经下葬了吗？是送回都城了？还是在军营里？”梅西焦急地问着，“让我见他，他葬在什么地方——”

“你杀了他！”罗纳尔多斥道，“你害死自己的孩子，我怎么会让你见他？我不会告诉你他在什么地方，你已经让他够难过了，不需要再去打扰他了。”

“可他也是我的孩子——”

“你什么时候把他当做你自己的孩子了？他是皇马人没错，但就因为他是皇马人就不配像你的其他孩子一样被你关心在意吗？”

“我在乎他！”梅西说道。

“是吗？”罗纳尔多问，“克里斯死前在你怀里说什么了？你是怎么回答的？”

梅西的胸膛仿佛忽然塌了下去，他像遭受重击一般退缩了。

“可你知道……我失去了米兰……”

罗纳尔多不想听他说什么米兰。

“如果克里斯要过的就是这样的生活，我宁愿他从没来过这世上，”罗纳尔多说，“我指责你只在乎王位，把我们的爱情弃之不顾，后来我意识到你为国家操劳、生活也不轻松，还认为你放弃爱情情有可原，但现在看来你只是爱巴萨胜过一切，既然如此当初为什么还和我在一起？为什么还生下他？不能给孩子名正言顺的身份，你知道他过的是什么样的生活？”

“你明知道我有自己的苦衷——”

“我不在乎，”罗纳尔多说，“克里斯死了，死在你怀里，临死也没听到你一句原谅，你认为我还会在乎你的解释和苦衷吗？你有你的苦衷，可是克里斯做了什么就要含恨而死？我后悔遇见你，后悔喜欢你，后悔和你有了孩子，后悔让他来到世界上，我把他当做我拥有过的最好的一切，但你的儿子们杀了他，在他三次救过你的孩子们之后杀了他。你知道克里斯，你了解他，他不会凶狠冷酷地杀死米兰，米兰被箭射穿身体时他甚至不在场，是他的军队包围了米兰，这甚至不是克里斯的授意，如果米兰有机会，难道他不会围攻克里斯吗？”罗纳尔多问。

梅西不敢回答。如果米兰有机会，他也会这样做。

“他们在战场上，是克里斯想怎么做就能怎么做的吗？你自己也打仗，难道你不清楚？他确实给了米兰一刀，但米兰重伤难治，他浑身抽搐，毫无尊严，痛苦不堪，他甚至握住克里斯的手求他杀了他，害死米兰的不是克里斯，是皇马的军队，为什么你只把矛头对准克里斯？你认为他是故意杀死兄弟的人吗？如果是这样，马代奥死了几次？安德烈如果被抓进皇马军营还有命可活吗？他三番五次放过你的孩子，怎么会忽然从一个多次救了弟弟的人变成非要亲手杀死兄弟不可的凶手？你真认为克里斯是这样的人吗？”罗纳尔多怒斥，“你没了米兰心中有怨气，所以就要把怒火发泄到克里斯身上，因为他是最不受你待见的孩子、因为他是最容易指责的那个吗？”

梅西战栗着，他不知道罗纳尔多的话说对了多少，但他确实不敢回答。

“我见过你的孩子，梅西，他们很优秀，但平心而论他们中的哪一个也比不上克里斯，”罗纳尔多说，“他没有母亲，但他比你的孩子们更宽宏大量，他饶过马代奥仅仅是因为知道他的身份，知道他是你的孩子，在这之前你一句话都没对他说过、他对你的印象不过是十岁那年在婚礼上的匆匆一瞥，他和马代奥更没有交集，他们毫无干系、他完全可以杀了他！我希望克里斯杀了他！他对马代奥手下留情，最后却死在马代奥和蒂亚戈的攻击下！”罗纳尔多斥道，“他做了太多多余的事，马代奥被抓到皇马军营，卢卡斯侮辱他，克里斯甚至撒谎说自己对马代奥有意、求卢卡斯放过他，你能想象出克里斯求人的样子吗？他是卑躬屈膝的人吗？他是对皇族权贵低头的人吗？他注重名誉，可却为了马代奥不受辱对卢卡斯撒谎，将自己贬成被私情和欲望操纵的人，但马代奥就算落在卢卡斯手中又如何？就算他被折磨死了、和克里斯有关系吗？既不是克里斯把他抓来也不是克里斯折磨他，他根本不需要为马代奥负任何责任，可他还是救了他，如果克里斯杀死米兰、欠了米兰一条命，那他救了马代奥两次，马代奥是不是也该用命偿还？”

“可事情不是……”

“可你的孩子的命总是更值钱，是吗？”罗纳尔多说，“他饶过安德烈，可安德烈干了什么，克里斯的半张脸都被他划开，口腔被捅破，甚至险些丢掉一只眼睛，克里斯为此复仇了吗？他在巴塞罗那和巴萨北部军营都再次见到安德烈，他向他报仇了吗？像蒂亚戈和马代奥那样捅穿亲兄弟的胸膛了吗？”

“别说了……”梅西抓着桌子，几乎要将木头抓破。

“你的孩子们一无所知，”罗纳尔多说，“我可怜克里斯死在这样的人手里。”

梅西许久都无法答话。

“可我在乎他，”半晌后他呓语般说道，“我在乎他……他也是我的孩子……他葬在什么地方？你们把他送回马德里了吗？”他绝望地问道，“告诉我，求你了……”

“克里斯是怎么求你的？你心软了吗？”罗纳尔多问。

他的话三番五次重重击打在梅西心上。克里斯求过他，克里斯求他原谅自己，甚至在死去之前也在苦苦哀求。

“我原谅他了……”梅西后退着，泪水在眼眶中浮现，“我原谅他……”他沙哑的声音越来越小。

“你不配有这样的孩子，”罗纳尔多轻声说，“你不配做他的母亲，你从没承认过他，也没养育他……你不是他母亲。”

梅西摇着头。

“去会客室里告诉皇马你拒绝我们的要求，你不同意停战三十年，我很乐意和你开战，继续打，死多少人都没区别，我不在乎你的孩子们，也不在乎你，更不在乎我自己，我很高兴像克里斯一样死在战场上。如果你想开战，我们就开战，打到皇马只剩下最后一个人我也不会认输，而且到死也不会告诉你克里斯葬在哪里。”

梅西摇着头，泪水不住滚下，已然接近崩溃。

罗纳尔多希望死后的世界一无所有，以免克里斯看到他和梅西现在的一幕。或许他离开是对的，这样满是战乱、失去至亲、恋人反目成仇的世界并不值得流连。

和梅西对峙着，在梅西止不住眼泪的时刻，罗纳尔多想起他在昨天刚刚送走的克里斯。生活苦涩，世界毫无怜悯之心，可他还是感激他曾有过一个孩子，他带来的快乐远远超过自己的想象，罗纳尔多甚至确信那些快乐有朝一日会超越现在的痛苦。但“有朝一日”不是现在。

“我希望你后悔一辈子，”罗纳尔多说道，他流光了泪水，眼睛已然空了，“就像我后悔告诉克里斯你是他母亲一样，我希望我告诉他他母亲死了，至少这样他不用在死前还苦苦哀求你的原谅。”

梅西摇晃着靠在桌子上，眩晕让他眼前一片漆黑。

在黑暗中，罗纳尔多的话反复回响，字字清晰。

他说得对，自己这一生都会活在悔恨中。

 

 

　　　　第三十七章

 

梅西回到巴萨军营时带着与皇马停战三十年的协议。协议由苏亚雷斯交给布斯克茨，蒂亚戈打起精神详细查看了，作为战胜的一方，巴萨原本应该提出条件让皇马来交换和平，但协议上写得清清楚楚，这次和平没有条件，没有退让和代价，战争就是停止了。若是没有忽然得知克里斯和自己是有血缘关系的兄弟，这样的协议蒂亚戈绝不会放着不管，一定要向母亲问个清楚。

　　　　但现在蒂亚戈只庆幸事情就此终止。他着手安排回城事宜，但他根本不能和母亲商量，甚至不能和他说话。几天来梅西很少露面，蒂亚戈只能把话转告给布斯克茨，让他探母亲的口风，询问他想要何时回都城。布斯克茨向梅西询问时很小心，他不提蒂亚戈的名字，只说军队如何如何，出发日期定在某日是否合适。梅西并不仔细思虑，略一想就都同意了。

　　　　在出发的前一天，蒂亚戈指挥众人将米兰的棺木抬上马车。大战之前他扶着弟弟的棺木痛哭，战后却一滴眼泪也没有了，弟弟的骨灰还没运回都城，他又失去一个哥哥。马代奥为此痛苦不已，他和克里斯的交集更多，更无法原谅自己。蒂亚戈还好，他虽然惊讶，也有一分后悔，但他的后悔更多来自对母亲的愧疚，而非对克里斯本人。他更担心的是母亲是否会原谅自己。

　　　　布斯克茨对蒂亚戈交代了几件工作上的事，然后对他提起士兵刚刚告诉他的情况：皇马的太子马丁已经离开军营，早上士兵巡逻后说皇马的队伍在清早出发，但罗纳尔多和皇马的另一个皇子塞尔都没走，仗已经打完了，协约也签了，不知道他们还留在这里干什么，但再次开战的可能性很低，话虽如此，还是不能不防。

　　　　“那还是让苏亚雷斯将军留下吧，总要有人带兵。”蒂亚戈说。

　　　　布斯克茨应了一声，说道：“马代奥说他想留下。”

　　　　蒂亚戈正捋着手里的几分文书，听了这话诧异地抬起头。

　　　　“他要留下？可……他留在这里干什么？”

　　　　布斯克茨也不知道缘由：“可能他为克里斯的死过意不去吧，他们相处过一段时间，他又救过马代奥。”

　　　　“您想让他留下吗？”蒂亚戈问。

　　　　“我当然想让他回都城。边境苦，我也担心再起战事。”

　　　　“我会劝他，”不等布斯克茨说出口，蒂亚戈就应道，“战争结束了，不能让他留在这儿，万一皇马人要报复、偷偷对他动手怎么办？而且母亲也需要他回去，他已经失去两个孩子了。”

　　　　“如果你能劝动他就再好不过了，”布斯克茨说，“如果非要带他回都城他也不会拼命反对，但我更希望他能心甘情愿和我们回去，别像现在这样六神无主的……”

　　　　“您放心，我会劝他的。”

　　　　说完话，蒂亚戈忽然想到另一件事：母亲和克里斯的关系应该瞒不住了，现在都城的人还不知道，但没了米兰，巴萨还同意无条件停战，无论哈维还是皮克都会觉得蹊跷。找理由搪塞大臣们自然容易，但对自家人他们不能隐瞒。

　　　　事到如今，恐怕瞒着也没用了。母亲还没说该怎么办——他这几天几乎不说话，蒂亚戈根本就没能见到他。但回程还要走上一个多月，他们有足够时间决定。

　　　　好在这几天母亲的饮食作息终于恢复正常，蒂亚戈也不必一直担心了。但听布斯克茨说母亲还是不爱说话，总是出神，他身体没有大碍，只是心情不好。但母亲不是一蹶不振的人，过上一段时日一定能恢复过来。

　　　　尽管手头还有许多没做的事，但蒂亚戈不能就这样放任母亲难过下去，至少在启程之前要让他好起来，总不能让他在路上也满心抑郁。

　　　　临出发之前的晚上蒂亚戈去探望马代奥。马代奥性格温和，情绪不好也不会将人拒之门外。他和前几天一样，双眼通红，神情枯槁，面容消瘦。房中光线明亮，马代奥却像将死之人一样垂头坐在椅子上。

　　　　“你应该继续躲下去吗？”

　　　　刚走进房间，蒂亚戈就问道。

　　　　马代奥没有被尖锐的问题刺中，他的所有感觉都迟钝起来，过了一会儿才答道：“我不知道该怎么办。”

　　　　“你在担心什么？”

　　　　马代奥奇怪蒂亚戈如何会问出这问题。

　　　　“我们杀了自己的哥哥，这不该担心吗？”

　　　　“但他已经死了，后悔也没有用，不是吗？”蒂亚戈问。

　　　　“难道我们能假装这件事没发生过？”他抬起头问道，神色疲乏，眼下的阴影层层叠叠，愈发重了。

　　　　蒂亚戈拽了把椅子在桌对面坐下。这样的提问和对话毫无用处，他转而问道：“你希望听到什么？除了克里斯还活着这种不可能的事。”

　　　　马代奥深吸一口气，捂住脸。

　　　　“你一句话就堵死了所有可能。我希望我没动手，希望他还活着，这就是我想听到的东西。”

　　　　“母亲闭门不出，你整天胡思乱想，布斯克茨亲王只担心母亲还不够，还要担心你，”蒂亚戈叹道，“你做的错事太少，马代奥，如果你多错几次，就会发现对于很多事都不必过于耿耿于怀，我们有更重要的事要做，不能都浪费在担心和后悔上。”

　　　　“难道你就不后悔吗？”马代奥问，“我们杀了自己的哥哥、你没听到这句话吗？你不知道我们干了什么吗？”

　　　　蒂亚戈不想回答。他后悔，他厌恶自己做出这样的事，他厌恶自己让母亲伤心、对手足狠心下手，他们都是同母异父的兄弟，这和他亲手杀死安德烈或米兰在本质上有什么区别？

　　　　“我知道事情有多严重，但你和我都没必要把所有责任都揽在自己身上，”蒂亚戈答道，“第一，这不是我们的错，我们都不知情，如果他不是母亲的孩子，只是害死米兰的凶手，我就算杀死他一万次也不会愧疚；第二，我和他没有交情，我们对彼此一无所知，和陌路人相差无几，母亲又失去了一个孩子我当然遗憾，但我和他从没有过手足之情，你不能指望我装作对这件事如何悔恨和痛心疾首。不考虑血缘，只从事实出发，我们只是做了当时一定要做的事，并不是明知道他的身份还对他痛下杀手，不是吗？”

　　　　“所以你对此毫无感觉吗？”马代奥问，仿佛根本没听到刚刚蒂亚戈的一串话。

　　　　他非要问到底不可。“我厌恶自己，这就是我的感觉，我用刚才的话劝你也劝我自己，但我还是觉得恶心，我恨自己杀了他，我后悔。所以我该怎么办？把自己关起来、对巴萨大小事务不闻不问？我们是这样被教导的吗？”他忽然倾身向前，伸出手去，把手放在马代奥脖子后，让他看着自己，“他已经死了，你和我都后悔，但这件事没有解决办法，我们什么也做不了，只能哀悼，然后过我们原本的生活，履行自己的责任。米兰死了，你我要负担的责任更多，我们中的一个人会继承皇位。现在母亲心绪不佳，无暇应对国事，这不是唉声叹气的时候，我们要去做该做的事。如果你还需要时间恢复，我可以等，但你不能就此消沉。”

　　　　蒂亚戈的一番话并没换得马代奥的理解。他拿开哥哥的手。

　　　　“这件事没那么简单。不是因为它‘没有解决办法’我们就可以置之不理……他救过我的命。”马代奥忽然激动起来。

　　　　他和克里斯朝夕相处过，他们曾在寒冷的树林中饥寒交迫地赶路，饿着肚子时克里斯还把刚烤好的食物先给马代奥，即使但在那之前两人根本没说过话；他在皇马军营中救了自己，即使他根本不必这样做，却还是愿意为自己费尽口舌，甚至撒谎、毁坏自己的名誉来保护他……所以在这样的一个人死去之后世界怎么能假装什么都没发生一样如常运转？有人认真想过他和蒂亚戈杀死的是什么样的人吗？人们说起他就像说起当年的母亲一样，他是马代奥见过的最接近英雄的人物——他指的不仅是克里斯战无不胜，而是克里斯比马代奥见过的多数人都更好、更优秀，他从没见过有谁像克里斯一样，对马代奥来说，十个自己也抵不上克里斯一个，为什么他这样的人会死、自己却还活着？

　　　　“他救了我两次，”马代奥呆滞地说着，“如果最后结果就是这样，他为什么还要救我？我的命有什么可值得他在乎的？难道应该死的人不是我吗？”

　　　　马代奥看起来要崩溃了。听到他这样说，蒂亚戈才知道马代奥的后悔之处不仅仅是害死亲兄弟，他甚至开始对世界发出质疑了。

　　　　“那米兰呢？他应该死吗？”蒂亚戈问，“他是不如克里斯优秀、还是不如他英勇？你怎么会问出这样的话？世界上到处都是我们不能解决的疑问，不公平甚至发生在你和我身上，为什么我们是皇子、其他人却只能过着勉强饱腹的生活？这些事不是你我能控制的、也不是我们的错，别钻牛角尖，克里斯已经去世，你能做的只有为他哀悼，除了这个，你发出多少疑问也没人能回应，那不是我们能想清楚的问题……”蒂亚戈的声音柔和下来，“你不是说他很出色吗？这样出色的人是你哥哥，为他骄傲就够了，别再想了。”

　　　　“那不可能，”马代奥闭上眼，“是我的错……”

　　　　“这件事和你没关系，”蒂亚戈强调，“你没有杀他，杀人的是我，你没有错。”

　　　　马代奥疑惑地望着他：“是我的剑锋把他逼下山坡……”

　　　　“但捅开他胸膛的是我，”蒂亚戈攥着马代奥的肩膀，“如果那时他反应迅速，一把打开我的剑，他就不会死，他的死完全在我，是我做的，不需要你自责。”

　　　　“可你知道不是这样——”

　　　　“迟早有一天你会和母亲谈起这件事！”蒂亚戈打断他，“让他恨着一个儿子而不是两个！”

　　　　马代奥被他这句话震得耳朵发疼。他听错了？蒂亚戈真的这样说了？

　　　　让他恨着一个儿子而不是两个。马代奥回想着这句话时，他忽然留意到蒂亚戈的表情变了，他和自己一样疲惫。

　　　　蒂亚戈垂下头去。对母亲来说，他的生活变成什么样了？米兰死了、克里斯被杀、安德烈远在拜仁，剩下的两个孩子呢？都是杀死他大儿子的凶手吗？

　　　　“我不在乎你怎么想、我不在乎真相，”蒂亚戈说，他的声音很低，马代奥这才注意蒂亚戈的嗓子哑了，“母亲身边只剩下你和我、他不能同时怨恨我们两个，不能每次看到我们都对你我的所作所为无法释怀，他还不知道那天战场上发生了什么，我不要你撒谎，我只需要你对母亲隐瞒一点事实，别告诉他你的进攻把克里斯逼下山谷——那无关紧要，不是他的死因——别告诉他你和克里斯的死有关，你只是协助我，是我杀人，是我做错了事，听懂了吗，马代奥？”

　　　　马代奥忽然明白过来，蒂亚戈要把责任都揽到自己身上去。“可……我不能……”

　　　　“你不能拒绝我，不能让母亲继续伤心，”蒂亚戈抓着他的手，“你想让母亲怎么度过后半生？对一个儿子心存芥蒂还不够、非要恨着两个不可？”

　　　　金色的阳光透过窗子落在马代奥脸上，他眼底堆积泪光，闪闪发亮，脸庞被光辉笼罩，深色的眼眸还保留着单纯和无辜，他看上去正如蒂亚戈所形容的那般清白。

　　　　“你什么也没做错，你会难过，只是因为他曾救过你、你对此不忍心罢了，”蒂亚戈望着马代奥的眼睛，将那些话一字字灌输到他脑海中，“这难道不是部分真相吗？”他堆积起苦涩的笑容，“我们并没有完全撒谎，只告诉母亲这些就够了。我们需要母亲，需要他快乐，求你了，马代奥，按照我说的方式去做，别让这次错误把一切都毁了。”

　　　　若不是这几天马代奥已经崩溃大哭过，现在他一定无法控制自己了。马代奥低下头，将自己缩起来，肩膀颤抖着。

　　　　“你总是以为自己的责任更多更大，总认为犯错的那个是你，”平息情绪，蒂亚戈调整嗓音后说道，“这对你没好处。我身边只剩下你一个弟弟了，就算为了死去的那两个，我也希望你过得容易些，轻松些，我不要一个苦大仇深的弟弟，母亲也不要那样的儿子惹他愁苦抑郁，你父亲更不想看到你这幅模样。现在事情很糟，但迟早会过去。翻翻巴萨的战事记录和文书档案，这些年起起落落、还曾险些灭国，但现在繁荣依旧，如日中天。国家尚且如此，何况是我们。”

　　　　蒂亚戈面向马代奥，逆着夕阳的光芒站立，阴影覆盖在他脸上。

　　　　敲门声响起，仆人将晚餐送进来摆在桌上，兄弟两人各自看着一旁，谁也没去看食物。

　　　　过了好久，马代奥抹了抹眼睛，抬起头来。他咳嗽几声，蒂亚戈把水递给他，他仍是避着哥哥的目光。

　　　　“你刚刚的话很有条理，但你让我觉得陌生……被杀的人是我们的半个哥哥，对你来说这真的那么容易过去吗？我知道你应该从容不迫，但你现在……像现在这样忽然出现在我面前，镇静又有条理地说出这些……就好像你根本不在乎他一样。”

　　　　“为什么你这样想？”蒂亚戈问，“就因为我没在你面前磕磕巴巴、大哭大喊？我没有一个月甚至一个星期的时间去消化情绪，有太多事等着我去做，包括你撒开手后丢给我的事——但我不是在指责你，这些都在我职责范围内，做你扔下的工作也是我的责任之一，所以我必须是你现在看到的样子，看似没有感情地对你说把克里斯的死赶快忘掉，不仅因为我们还有很多事要做，也因为我担心你和母亲的安危，你不开心，我也很难高兴得起来，你状态不好，母亲见了你这幅样子自然心情也不好。我在乎这件事，但我在乎的方式可能和你不一样，我没时间把情绪展露出来，你或许需要一个月才能消化这一切，但我只有每天晚上睡前的半个小时仔细思考、劝解自己，我不能拖上一两个月，只好看起来像是现在就不在乎了。”

　　　　蒂亚戈不是要表现得冷淡或者没感情，但母亲已经很难过了，马代奥消沉，自己再一蹶不振，眼前的事都交给谁？现在他们还在军营、即将要启程，这一路上，难道所有事都交给布斯克茨一个人应付、同时还要安慰他们母子三个？眼下确实是他们最艰难的时候，但熬过最难的日子，以后一定就好起来了，他们仍旧是皇子、仍旧要为巴萨效力、还要准备好统治这个国家，这不是他们该消沉的时候。

　　　　马代奥吸了吸鼻子，他垂着头，无法答话。蒂亚戈揭开汤碗的盖子，把碗推到马代奥面前。

　　　　“吃饭吧，都是你喜欢的，我特意让人没放香料，这算是给你单独开灶呢，免得你吃了不顺口。”

　　　　看了食物，马代奥的头又埋下去了。克里斯知道他的想法，他们现在还活着，还能享用晚餐，但那个刚刚知道是他们哥哥的人已经死在两人手中了。

　　　　“你应该知道你什么都不用担心，”蒂亚戈靠在椅背上，抬头望着黑漆漆的顶棚，“我会替你承担所有事，我会为你做任何事，就像一直以来那样……把一切都推给我，我去做，我能做到，你不用担心。或许我没有克里斯那么英勇，但对你来说我一直是个合格的哥哥……”蒂亚戈长长地吸了口气，缓缓吐出，“我习惯当哥哥了，你不能指望见到我惊慌失措的样子，就像小时候在狩猎场走散，遇到大个儿的野猪忽然堵在路上，我都快吓死了也不能慌，因为你已经哭了，我只能强装冷静，安慰你说不用担心，侍从们很快就会跟上来了，我们骑在马上，野猪伤不了我们……”

　　　　想到那时的他们，蒂亚戈笑了，但笑容很快消失了。

　　　　蒂亚戈知道所有人的生活都不容易，但他认为马代奥可能会过得好一些，因为自己总想有个哥哥的样子，什么都为他安排好，什么事都挡在前面，责任是自己的，义务是自己的，甚至相比于安德烈和米兰，蒂亚戈更喜欢马代奥，或许因为他性格好，也或许因为他出现得更早、和自己一起度过了更多时光。

　　　　现在的情况很糟糕，他们失去米兰，还少了一个哥哥，但他们还没走到绝路。马代奥说想留在军营，但留在这里毫无用处，本来安德烈就住得远、又惹了母亲生气，不知道什么时候才能见面，巴萨只有他们两个孩子，母亲更不该和家人分开了，若几个月后母亲每天看到蒂亚戈都会想起马代奥，担心皇马人偷袭、刺杀，担心他的安危，那对母亲的身体状况来说无异于雪上加霜。

　　　　“别让我再挂念你，也别让母亲为你忧心了。明天我们就启程，一起回去吧。”

　　　　马代奥仍在发抖。蒂亚戈搅了搅汤，把汤匙放进马代奥手里让他握住。

　　　　“快像小时候一样好起来，”他轻声哄着，“明天可能还会下雨，不能出去玩儿，但我会陪着你。”

　　　　听到蒂亚戈提起童年时哄自己的话，马代奥忽然崩溃，他重重地放下汤匙，捂着脸抽泣起来。

　　　　他是哥哥了。母亲把马代奥抱给蒂亚戈看的时候，蒂亚戈意识到。或许那时自己年纪还太小，根本记不得第一次见到弟弟的模样，但等到长大些时，这样的场景反复出现，母亲把马代奥交给他，让他和弟弟一起玩。不用父母提醒，蒂亚戈知道他要照顾弟弟，要让他开心。他甚至在午睡时也搂着马代奥的脖子。梅西问他，为什么喜欢弟弟，蒂亚戈认真地扳着手指头说，因为他很小，因为他的脸圆圆的，因为他会抱着自己的胳膊不松手，因为他的手掌又圆又软。

　　　　后来他们有了另一个弟弟安德烈，但他不常在巴萨，每次他回来，蒂亚戈带着马代奥一起迎接弟弟，像主人接待客人一样陪他玩，让他开心。几年后他们又有了米兰，但那时蒂亚戈和马代奥已经长大了，他们彼此陪伴了好几年，米兰就如安德烈一样，是个在他们两人之外的存在，是他们要一起照顾的弟弟。

　　　　在蒂亚戈看来，自己的弟弟理所应当过着无忧无虑的生活，而他愿意如此安排、为此负责。母亲决定让马代奥带兵，这让他远离复杂的政治，虽然战场危险，但若边境不起战事，马代奥就不会有性命之忧，他仍旧可以过着简单的生活。

　　　　他负担得不多，蒂亚戈从没想过有一天马代奥会崩溃，他的弟弟不该这样，在自己面前红肿着眼眶，泣不成声。

　　　　“我不能让你一个人负担责任。”

　　　　许久后，马代奥闷声说道。

　　　　“我提出要独自承担是因为我能承担得了，”蒂亚戈劝着，“我们不一样，马代奥，我能受得住这些，但对你这很困难，我不是让你逃避责任，只是我知道什么事由什么人做更合适，就像分配给不同的人不同的任务。我们负责和擅长的东西不一样，我不是说你擅长带兵打仗、我擅长政治，我是说有些东西你很难应付，但对我来说都不是问题……我不能什么都不做，我必须让你好起来，也需要需要母亲好起来，还要让他和安德烈和好如初……事情不会永远这样艰难，过一两年我就结婚了，到时候还会有孩子，母亲会高兴的……都会好的。”

　　　　蒂亚戈劝了许久，到最后他的声音也开始发颤。

　　　　马代奥捂着脸，终于点了点头。

　　　　梅西不知这些天自己是如何度过的，从早到晚，他脑海中只有眩晕和破碎的片段，他失去了孩子，两个，这句话在脑海中反复旋转，偶尔夜半醒来，他会奇怪起为什么自己会这样难过，他略一想，那句话便如一声洪钟在脑海中荡开，他失去了孩子，两个。

　　　　米兰是他亲自照料、精心培养的，在米兰过世后，梅西认定神灵这样安排实在荒唐，他是要继承巴萨的人，怎么能让他死去？后来克里斯去世，梅西心中的苦涩更甚了——米兰至少得到了他的陪伴和照料，克里斯得到了什么？

　　　　克里斯二十岁那年，梅西第一次在边境见到他就注意到他脸上的阴郁。他确实宽容、不计前嫌，但他并不快乐。见到自己时他甚至抗拒，不想与母亲交谈。梅西知道自己迟到了二十年的关心和好意全无用处，克里斯不愿让他忽然侵入自己的世界，但那孩子还是心软了，他依赖梅西，他爱着他。

　　　　克里斯不惧怕也不在乎任何事，但梅西的一举一动会影响他，梅西的怒火让他战栗，梅西对他的态度可以轻易地操纵他。这不是正常在母亲身边长大的孩子会有的反应，他过度渴望母亲的关注，甚至会为此做下错事。

　　　　他也确实做错了。但现在，在克里斯已经故去之后，梅西不想再责怪他。他只希望孩子还活着。哪怕天各一方，哪怕仍是敌人，哪怕他还要带兵打仗。

　　　　米兰的棺木已经被抬上马车，但自己永远都不会知道克里斯葬在何处，是否已经举行了葬礼，是否也如米兰这样被送回都城。

　　　　罗纳尔多说得对，克里斯是个与众不同的孩子，他是最优秀也是最出色的那个，自己的其他儿子都很难和他相比。

　　　　第一个孩子带来的触动让梅西难以忘怀。后来他陆续有了其他孩子，但哪个孩子的怀孕和降生带来的感觉都不能和克里斯相比。自克里斯出生开始梅西就没照顾过他，他只为孩子洗过一次澡，他记得热水从婴儿圆鼓鼓的身体滑下的热度，但不知道那具身体最后会满是伤疤。他期盼孩子有轻松快乐的生活，克里斯却手持盾牌和剑，冲在军队的最前端，以身躯作为武器冲破敌军的防线。

　　　　梅西知道他的生活并不如意。他和自己另外四个孩子没有半分相似之处，他当然能一眼看出来。纵使同样背负责任，蒂亚戈也是从容的、愉悦的，纵使同样远离自己，安德烈也是任性的、欢闹的，但克里斯什么都没有，他在种种条件的缺乏和束缚之下，变成了他所能成为的最好的人，只是缺乏欢乐。

　　　　想到他在战场上度过一生，梅西的悔恨更深了。那不是孩子该有的样子，他的神情也不是孩子该有的神情，二十岁的年纪应该像马代奥一样，脸上还带着未褪去的天真和自由，眼中光芒闪亮。

　　　　临出发的那天早上蒂亚戈来对梅西问安，他穿得朴素又得体，梅西看到他就想起克里斯死在他刀下的情景。几天过去了，他还没和蒂亚戈说过话，也没问过那天发生的事。

　　　　“我们马上就启程了，您的行装也收拾好了，还有其他想要的东西吗？”

　　　　梅西避开蒂亚戈的视线摇了摇头。

　　　　蒂亚戈在他身边坐下：“再过一会儿就出发了，我不想让您一路上都心情烦躁，本该早过来和您说话，但布斯克茨亲王说您不想见人、也没有说话的兴致，拖了几天，就拖到要出发的时候了，”蒂亚戈试探着握住母亲的手，“您生我的气了吧？”

　　　　梅西仍旧不看他，像是想把手抽回来，蒂亚戈稍稍用力，又握住了。

　　　　“我很后悔，妈妈，比你能想象得更后悔，”他说着，声音忽然哽咽起来，“但我不知道他是我哥哥，如果知道，就算伤了我自己也不可能和他动手，这真的只是无心之失……您知道的，我和马代奥都对这件事不知情，那几刀都是我动手的，马代奥只是和我一起追了过去，他没错，但这几天也很自责，昨天我好不容易安慰好他，您想见他吗？他哭得厉害，肿了眼睛，吃不下去东西，人也瘦了……”

　　　　梅西不忍听下去，蒂亚戈继续说道：“我知道事情很糟，但是——请您别责怪我说话难听，这不是最糟糕的时候，现在您还有我们，我和马代奥就在您身边，安德烈也可以来看您，至少您还有三个健康平安的儿子，布斯克茨亲王也在这里，皮克亲王和我父亲还在都城里等着您回去。若有朝一日我们中的哪个也出了事，您失去更多孩子或亲人，那时的情况不是比现在更糟糕了？”

　　　　“蒂亚戈！”梅西忽然抬起头望着他。

　　　　“我们已经连接发生了两次悲剧了，母亲，谁知道以后还会发生什么？我以为米兰会安稳无忧地长大、而且早就做好准备辅佐他，可他还是忽然离开了，我不想看到事情变成这样，但不是我希望如何、事情就能如何进展的，现在情况很糟糕，但并非没有进一步崩塌的可能，看着事情好的一面，这不是一蹶不振的时候，您还有孩子、恋人和巴萨，您并非失去一切……甚至和失去的相比，您现在拥有的更多……妈妈，”梅西忽然怒气冲冲地要抽回手，蒂亚戈赶快用力握住了，“我不是说米兰和克里斯不重要，可事情已经发生、您不能永远难过下去，我和马代奥、安德烈，还有我们的父亲，我们都需要您，还有巴萨这一整个国家等着您治理……这不是结束，妈妈，我和弟弟们年纪都还小，您还没看到我们结婚，我们还会有孩子，您还没见到他们呢……”

　　　　“别说了。”梅西打断他，他知道蒂亚戈说的有道理，可米兰和克里斯，难道自己只能忘了他们吗？

　　　　“过了今年我会结婚，”蒂亚戈说，“再之后是马代奥，我们都会有孩子……如果您愿意，我们可以用‘米兰’和‘克里斯’给他们取名，没有人忘记他们，您不会，我们也不会……您失去了两个孩子，但以后，以后会有更多，还有安德烈……”

　　　　梅西紧攥的手掌松开了。他不知该哭还是笑，蒂亚戈抱住他，拍着他的后背。

　　　　“您还有我们，”蒂亚戈说，身上的包袱忽然轻了许多，“我们可以为您分忧，但我们和二十年前一样需要您……让马代奥来见见您吧，再这样满心愁绪，他会生病的……”

　　　　蒂亚戈轻声劝慰，待他松开母亲时，梅西已经平静了许多。蒂亚戈走出房间，让马代奥单独进去。门关上之前，他看见马代奥扑向梅西，似乎想要跪在他脚下，梅西立刻拉住他，把他抱进怀里。

 

 

　　　　施魏因施泰格启程去巴萨的计划两次推迟，一次因为国事，一次因为克里斯的死。他不知道克里斯的真实身份，当收到消息听说巴萨在大胜之后与皇马无条件停战时还感到疑惑，但安德烈很快向他讲解了其中的缘由。

　　　　“他是梅西和罗纳尔多的孩子？”施魏因施泰格问。

　　　　安德烈点头，继续向父亲讲述四年前他们在巴萨北部军营时自己的见闻。母亲已经默认了。

　　　　“那时候他把克里斯的伤治好，还提出让他留在巴萨……你不记得了么，那时候军营里人们说梅西的‘侄子’在这里，这就是那个你从未谋面的‘侄子’了。”

　　　　“可他竟然和罗纳尔多有了孩子？”施魏因施泰格仍是惊讶。安德烈说起自己查找巴萨战事记录时的印象，梅西的‘生病’和缺战时期都正与怀孕生产时间吻合。

　　　　“都已经无条件和皇马讲和了，妈妈回去之后少不了要对皮克、哈维那群人解释……到时候一定所有人都知道了。我们别在这时候去巴萨了，他们正乱成一锅粥呢。”

　　　　“如果不是你疏忽在先、害死米兰，我们也不用急着赶去巴萨见你母亲、对他赔罪。”施魏因施泰格说。

　　　　安德烈忽然神色窘迫起来。

　　　　“我送了两次信给里奥，他都没回复。为了你这次失误，他连盟国都不要了。”

　　　　“我知道是我错了，”安德烈垂着头，“我也很后悔……我会和妈妈道歉的。”

　　　　看了眼比从前清瘦不少的儿子，施魏因施泰格也不忍心继续责怪他。安德烈回到慕尼黑后他已经把儿子狠狠责骂了一顿，整整两个星期，安德烈都在失魂落魄的状态中，他不仅情绪糟糕，而且还忽然生病了，又是发烧又是肠胃不适，他茶饭不思，吃掉的食物也常常吐出来许多，白天见了人也不说话，夜里总是哭，一双眼又红又肿。施魏因施泰格还以为能骂醒他，教训了他几次，但安德烈还是那副模样，一日日像具皮包骨地瘦下去，施魏因施泰格惊讶又着急，安德烈从来都不会消沉（至少他从没见过儿子在他面前露出这副模样），他是天不怕地不怕的那个，四处去惹祸、捅娄子，什么都敢尝试，闯祸之后施魏因施泰格也会责罚他，安德烈还并未作出过火的事，也从没这样沮丧过。施魏因施泰格知道他依恋母亲，但从没想过他对梅西的依赖会这样深。

　　　　试过几次之后，想要骂醒安德烈已经没希望了，施魏因施泰格只好劝他，小时候安德烈都不用他这样哄，长大了反而变成这样。他劝安德烈赶快好起来，好好吃饭、吃药，也别胡思乱想。

　　　　“你妈妈会原谅你，等你身体好了就去巴萨，我和你一起去，他会见你，也一定会原谅你。”

　　　　“可是他不会，”安德烈迷茫地看着父亲，“他不要我了，他恨我……他说他宁愿要一个私生子也不要我……他最喜欢的是米兰……他不会原谅我。”

　　　　那时施魏因施泰格还不知道这句‘私生子’说的是克里斯，他只能反复安慰孩子，梅西只是悲伤过度、说了气话，他还爱着安德烈，只要再见到安德烈，他就会原谅他了。

　　　　但安德烈深信母亲不可能原谅他。他忽然偏执起来，精神状况越来越差，甚至不吃不喝。侍从在医生的指导下强迫他吃饭，他们又是求，又是劝，偶尔还要哄骗他，仿佛他已经精神失常一般。在安德烈最虚弱、状态迷糊的时候，侍从们能顺利把食物喂给他，但等他有了精神、状态好些后，他又躲在一旁垂头不语，拒绝任何人走近他。

　　　　好不容易养了二十年，孩子却忽然变成这幅模样。安德烈几日前明明已经好转，他还写了很多信给梅西，但忽然间，毫无预兆地，他的身体和精神状况都一落千丈。施魏因施泰格不得不放下国事陪着儿子，在情况严重时，只有他在一旁安德烈才会勉强吃饭。

　　　　安德烈午睡时施魏因施泰格也在旁边陪着。他详细问了医生，医生们说太子郁结难舒，藏着心事不说，就算服药也很难让他好起来。

　　　　他这几天病得厉害，施魏因施泰格想到几年前一个亲王家的孩子在十八九岁时忽然去世了，他生了一场急病，两个星期就匆匆过世，家里连打棺木都来不及。施魏因施泰格不想吓自己，但年轻健康的孩子无端去世的例子就在眼前，安德烈又病得这么重，他不能不忧心。

　　　　安德烈醒来时，施魏因施泰格在床边坐着。他盯着父亲看了看，又垂下眼睛。

　　　　“你想要什么？”施魏因施泰格问，几日疲劳的守候让他疲惫不堪，也越来越绝望。“你想死吗？”他问。

　　　　安德烈惊讶于父亲的直白。他怔了一下，但还是答道：“我想死。”

　　　　施魏因施泰格打量着安德烈，看着他与自己和梅西相似的面孔。他从没想过有一天自己会见到这张脸、这具身体失去生命的样子。

　　　　“知道我想告诉你什么吗？”他问道，“我想告诉你无论你在担心什么，我都不在乎，也不允许你去想，你是拜仁和巴萨的连结，我培养了你二十年，你不能什么也不带给我就死去，”施魏因施泰格停顿一下，“我原本应该这样对你说，但你若真想死，真的在今天、明天夜里忽然断了气，我不希望你最后听到的都是气话。我不想总做出一副强硬的样子……我希望你活着，哪怕就像现在这样半死不活的也行，什么都做不了也行，就这样整日躺着也没关系，只要让我每天看到你，再狼狈也好，只要你活着。”

　　　　安德烈听着，抓着施魏因施泰格的袖子越攥越紧。他忽然哭起来，仿佛离死亡又近了一步。施魏因施泰格问他要怎么样才能好起来，安德烈不肯答话，他心灰意冷地蜷缩着身体，也不肯去看父亲。

　　　　最后施魏因施泰格不得不离开时，他在孩子耳边问道：“明天我来看你时，你还在这里吗？”

　　　　安德烈没说话，施魏因施泰格叹息一声，半晌后不得不直白地问道：“你能答应我至少活到明天吗？”

　　　　这次安德烈轻轻应了一声。施魏因施泰格离开，侍从们进来守着太子。

　　　　不知道发生了什么的施魏因施泰格忽然对梅西有了怒气。他几乎从没生过梅西的气，但这一次，儿子因为梅西的缘故半死不活、饭也不肯吃、一心求死，他确实犯了错不假，但梅西就这样决定永远不原谅他了？还是再逼死一个儿子才罢休？

　　　　第二天施魏因施泰格又来了。他在夜里处理国事，白天时一整天都在安德烈房中，直到他睡着才离开。而每天离开时，施魏因施泰格都会问他他会不会活到明天，这问题让他感到荒唐和绝望，但他必须这样问，他需要安德烈给他一句答复，让安德烈立下保证并信守诺言，一天天活下去。

　　　　这几日孩子的情况不见好，但也至少没恶化。

　　　　一日神智清醒时,安德烈想着白己现在的处境。再这样下去,不过一个月他就会死去。他死去之后母亲会作何反应？父亲会痛苦不堪,说不定他会病倒,但母亲呢?

　　　　母亲接到他死去的消息会是什么态度?

　　　　安德烈想象着,几乎看到母亲漠然地回问来送消息的侍从,“他死了? ”待从点点头。那么母亲会说什么?他会难过吗?

　　　　安德烈大睁着眼望着窗外。他不会难过,他只会挥挥手让待从离开。或许他会短暂回想一下白己这个被丢到国外去的儿子,但用不上几分钟，蒂亚戈或马代奥进来对他汇报某件事时.他就会把自己去世的消息忘掉。

　　　　一定是这样了。安德烈迷糊地翻了个身。没一会儿又翻回来。如果只是这样, 自己为什么还要死?他想见到的不是梅西的冷漠,他想见到母亲悔恨不已、每日以泪洗面，但他的死去显然不可能让母亲如此悲痛。

　　　　晚些时候施魏因施泰格来看他。安德烈问:“爸爸,如果我死了，你会很难过吗? ”

　　　　这句话到底让施魏因施泰格受不了了。他抱起瘦骨嶙峋的孩子, 紧紧拥着他。

　　　　“别死，好吗?活下来，没什么可值得你死的……就连你母亲也不值得……你为什么就想不明白呢? ”

　　　　安德烈喜欢父亲这样抱着他。这证实他仍旧被人惦念，被父亲爱着，父亲会为他不舍。而父亲一直都对他那么好,他用死亡回报在意他的父亲和忽略他的母亲,这不合理。

　　　　“爸爸，我没事了。”安德烈说,像哄孩子似的拍施魏因施泰格的后背。

　　　　施魏因施泰格松开他,望着孩子忽然变了的神情,安徳烈垂眼望着毯子，缓缓抬起头来看父亲，竟迟疑地笑了。这一笑把施魏因施泰格吓得不轻，他还以为孩子疯了，竟然开始傻笑了。

　　　　“我好了，你放心吧。”他轻声说，眼中又有了神采。他伸出手去，主动拥抱了父亲。

　　　　施魏因施泰格惊得全身发冷，不知道安德烈是在告别还是什么。松开自己后，安德烈躺回床上说困了，第二天再醒来时，他开始逐渐恢复了，仿佛这些天的消沉、痛苦、几近丧命都没发生过。

　　　　梅西能给的唯有少数的、有限的、比其他孩子更少的母爱，他已经习惯了。忽然一夜间固执起来，想以死让母亲后悔、获得他的原谅，那怎么可能？

　　　　他认命了，对母亲来说，自己就是那个最不像是他儿子的孩子。父亲说他们相爱，安德烈只想说他们的爱情太短暂浅薄，距离又太远，这样的爱情毫无用处。自己在母亲心中比不上蒂亚戈和马代奥，更比不上米兰，甚至还不如克里斯——那家伙死了，母亲哀悼他，而对已死之人，人们总会把他们层层美化。自己就这样被比下去，被他所有的、无论活着还是死了的兄弟。

　　　　小时候他努力尝试过要让母亲注意自己。他甚至想过伤害自己，五年前他也确实吃了过敏的食物、大病一场，把母亲的注意力从克里斯那里转移到自己身上。但现在再这样做已经没有意义了。他也不会呆傻地想着若自己死了母亲可能会后悔、可能会对自己的怀念与歉疚都多一些。他深爱母亲不假，但他并不蠢。如果他死了，母亲会难过一阵，但他对自己的悲伤浅淡又短暂，很快就会忘了这悲痛。每年在侍从的提醒下可能会想起一次，那个送去拜仁的孩子若还活着、现在应该过生日了，但时间越来越久，他遗忘得就越来越多。他花时间在礼堂里为米兰和克里斯祈祷，而只在偶尔想起自己时，才为自己点上一根不起眼的蜡烛。

　　　　想到母亲一直以来都如此忽略自己，安德烈甚至有种病态的满足感。他自己的感觉是正确的，看，他有那么多的事实能证明母亲的忽略和偏袒。他问母亲如果是米兰或蒂亚戈的死造成了自己的死亡、他会如何处置他们，意料之中地，母亲没有回答。安德烈知道答案，就算他回答，他也会直白地告诉自己他对其他孩子的惩罚不会像对他的这么严重，因为其他的孩子们都正直善良，只有自己恶毒且刁钻古怪。

　　　　想得越清楚，安德烈的头脑就越灵敏，身体的感觉也不再迟钝。他在午夜时让厨房送些食物过来，然后点着小灯，在桌边细嚼慢咽地吃了。

　　　　他渴望母亲的爱和关注，毋庸置疑，但现在他无法做任何事去获取他的欢心，他所能得到的最好结果就是母亲的原谅（或许是很勉强的“原谅”），就算他再做出十余倍的努力，母亲也不会对他关注更多。

　　　　所以事情就是这样了。安德烈大口喝着慕尼黑特有的、香料浓重的汤，眼睛直视黑漆漆的窗外。

　　　　他有一整个国家要统治，他要继承夜幕中的这座国家。需要他去做的事比他所想象得更多。他又为什么想死呢？

　　　　想想你拥有什么。安德烈拿过餐巾擦干净嘴。他是拜仁和巴萨的连结，有朝一日他会是一国之君。这样的自己为什么会想死？

　　　　但他仍旧需要母亲的原谅，这至少能减少他的部分痛苦、减少他郁结难舒的感觉。他爱着母亲，尽管他不想，但他已经依赖着母亲二十年，这种感情不可能被立刻斩断。

　　　　巴萨之行不会愉快。但他还是要硬着头皮去，去求，去劝，去哭，做什么都好，多不讨人喜欢都要做。

　　　　想到母亲会如何为难自己、不接受他甚至不接受父亲，安德烈发现自己对米兰的死一点也不抱歉。

 

第三十八章

 

巴萨的队伍浩浩荡荡走进都城时已是午夜。皮克在夜色中迎接了他们，哈维也和他一起。棺木抬进礼堂后，皮克哭了一场，里奥在一旁陪着，已掉不出泪了。

夜已深，但里奥不想拖下去，在皮克收敛了情绪后，他将哈维也叫进来，向他们解释为什么这次会无条件与皇马和解，告诉他们克里斯是他自己的儿子。

皮克在失去孩子的痛苦中还没缓过神来，听到这消息一时不知道该作何反应，况且克里斯已死，他既没有立场责怪里奥，也不应该在他失去两个孩子的时候说出任何让他难过的话。

但哈维却忽然变了神色，他疑惑地望着里奥，“他怎么会是你的孩子？”

“就是我在军营的时候……是在回都城之前怀上的，”里奥答道，“那段时间我对外声称在养病……生下来我就把他送走了。”

“给罗纳尔多？”哈维问。

里奥又点头。

皮克感到惊讶，但并不会有受伤的感觉，他眼看着里奥和哈维、布斯克茨在一起，早在结婚之前就接受了里奥有其他恋人的事实。但哈维不同，他一直以为自己是里奥的第一个恋人，也认为蒂亚戈是里奥的长子，多多少少都认定他和他的孩子在里奥心中是不同的。

“我不知道你们在一起过。”哈维脸色灰白地望着里奥，说话时候喉咙中像是有东西尖刺扎在上面。

“时间很短……我们只单独见过几次面，不是有意想要孩子的……”

见到哈维忽然变了脸色，里奥紧张起来。哈维总是不动声色的，他很少会表露情绪，也很少追问里奥任何事。

“哈维……”

里奥刚要说话，哈维短促地摇了下头，眼中忽然堆起牢不可破的防御，他垂下头去，并不看里奥。

“太子殿下下葬的时间定在三天后，我安排了人守夜，”他的声音忽然冷静下来，“皮克亲王今天如果想陪着孩子我也安排好人服侍了，陛下舟车劳顿，过一会儿就去休息吧。明天晚上我会过来守灵，今天先告退了。”

说罢他忽然离开，他转身得决绝，里奥甚至不敢追上去，但他还是向哈维离开的方向走了几步。

“哈维——”

“陛下，”哈维回过头来望着里奥，“皮克殿下刚接到太子，您还是和他一起为孩子守灵更好。”

他语气坚决，明确流露出自己不想再与里奥或任何人交谈的意愿。里奥退缩了，哈维转过身去大步离开了。

回过头，里奥站在哈维离开的门口与皮克之间。忽然间他不知道自己是否能走过去，皮克对他又会是什么样的态度。

“我很抱歉，”远远地站在几步之外，里奥仓皇地对他道歉，或许是为了自己隐瞒了克里斯的存在，或许是因为儿子的死，他干巴巴地说着，甚至不知道该用什么样的表情，“……为很多事。”

礼堂寂静，里奥的声音甚至带着清冷的回声。

皮克久久地望着他，里奥不知道他会如何反应，是否也会忽然转身离去。但皮克只是看着他，片刻后他缓步走来。

“我已经哭了一场，不能再哭了。”皮克抱住里奥，手掌在他背上擦过，“你不用说，也不用道歉。”

“我还有事没告诉你。”里奥开口道，说出这句话时他的绝望感更甚了。

“不用告诉我，里奥，别说了。”

“我必须说，是关于米兰的，”里奥强调，知道过了今天他可能再没勇气提起来了，“克里斯……他给了米兰最后一刀，但那时候米兰身上已经插着十几把箭，活不成了，他是看米兰痛苦才下手的，他不那么狠心，他救过马代奥和安德烈，你知道的，他不是故意要伤他，这不是他的错……”里奥焦急地解释着：“你能原谅他吗？”

皮克疲惫地接收着这信息，疲惫地将里奥的话在脑中想了几遍。

“他们都不在了，里奥，你让我怎么去恨你死去的孩子？”皮克问，“巴塞罗那一副棺木，马德里还有一副……还有什么原不原谅的……”叹息着，皮克抱紧了里奥。

“我们什么也没有了，”里奥说道，“失去米兰，我甚至都不敢回都城，不敢告诉你这件事，我该怎么告诉你米兰的死和安德烈、克里斯都有关？如果安德烈带着援兵及时赶到，或许米兰不会死，但我不知道他为什么这样……我不该让米兰去，也不该让安德烈带援兵……”

如果真相都是这幅模样，皮克情愿一句话也听不到。他已经失去了孩子，现在告诉他是谁做错了什么导致这一切还有必要吗？他要报仇吗？克里斯已经死了，难道还希望安德烈——里奥的另一个孩子也偿命不成？

“别想了，”皮克不让他继续说下去，“不提这些了。”

皮克不愿再想这些，他早已想够了。他在一个多月之前就收到了米兰死去的消息，他已经为孩子痛心过，哀悼过，那滋味太难受，他不想反复体验，见到孩子的棺木让他崩溃，他不能再听谁和米兰的离去有关，他也不想去怪谁，现在做什么都没用了，无论是责怪谁还是对谁复仇，米兰都回不来了。

这一生皮克没受过多少挫折，他最初不敢相信米兰离开，接受事实后甚至神智恍惚。在里奥还没回来之前，他几次大发雷霆，茶饭不思，甚至要亲自去战场上接米兰回来。但哈维把他拦下了，君主和两个皇子都在边境，太子已经过世，现在绝不是皮克离开都城的好时机。于是皮克每天都去米兰宫里，呆呆地坐上好久。许多次他忽然有了幻听，听见三四岁米兰在门外奔跑嬉戏的声音，他刚站起身要去抱孩子，这才想到米兰已经长大，而且离开了。

他亲自为米兰整理了房间。米兰小时候画的画还放在书房的柜子里，他画水里游的小鸭子，画巴萨红蓝的旗帜，画军队的帐篷和拿着长矛与盾牌的士兵，还画他的父母。画纸已经褪色，里奥和皮克的面容也辨认不清了，皮克拿起画纸时不小心碰坏了，忽然扯出一道小小的裂痕，一直忍着不曾流泪、不相信米兰死去的皮克到那时才忽然哭起来。

米兰的书房里堆着许多文书，看过公文之后他会自己做记录，将事情的梗概和处理方法都一一写下来，并详细分析，记下以后类似情况发生时可参考的地方。在公文之外，墙上还挂着一把剑。那把剑是他十岁生日时皮克送给他的，米兰十分爱惜，那时他个头小，还用不了这把剑，原本想等到长大再用，但长大之后米兰却说舍不得了，仍是挂在墙上。

“用了就会有破损了，会有小裂口，还会有划痕，”皮克问他为什么不用时米兰爱惜地擦拭着剑鞘说道，他拔出剑，“您看，多锋利啊，闪亮亮的，一点瑕疵都没有，我喜欢把它一直挂在墙上。”

“你要是想要，以后我还可以给你打造更好的，”皮克说，“又不是没见过好东西，这么珍惜一把剑干什么？”

“感觉不一样，”米兰说，“小时候觉得好多东西都很珍贵，甚至觉得很了不起，那时候得了什么都欢喜得不得了，长大了就没有这样的感觉了。十岁时我都用木剑呢，母亲怕我用真剑会伤着别人、伤着自己，我都不知道什么时候能用上真正的剑，生日的时候你送了我一把，我特别开心，那天晚上睡觉还把剑放在床上，在卧室里挂了有一年多。”

“那么喜欢也没见你用过。”皮克说。

“虽然没用过，但自己知道有希望了，虽然还在用木剑，但真正的剑就挂在墙上，我想用就能拿下来。感觉是不一样的。”他轻快地解释道。

他确实比任何孩子都惹人怜爱。

墙上的剑在午后耀眼的阳光下反射着光芒，晃花了皮克的眼睛。他离开书房，在米兰的卧室中呆呆地坐着。

米兰出生时，里奥如获珍宝。皮克看着里奥养大另外两个孩子，但无论对蒂亚戈还是马代奥，里奥都没为他们的出生这样兴奋过。米兰是不同的，他是最小的孩子，而且是嫡子。他天赋异禀，聪明异常，里奥对他的培养也最关注，米兰很爱学，所有学过的东西他都能很快掌握，连里奥也说他会成为比自己更出色的君主……

就是这样了。想到这里皮克开始苦笑。米兰拥有的太多、太完美，这样的人又有几个能久活于世？神不总是会先带走这样的人吗？如果米兰笨一点、出身差一点，是不是就能过着平平常常的生活、活得更久一些了？

 

蒂亚戈在回到都城的当天晚上连夜处理了许多事，他和马代奥正在指挥军队的调度，这时忽然有几封加急的文书送过来，蒂亚戈立刻召集大臣商讨。待到处理好事情后天已快亮了。他走回房间时看到父亲房中还有光透出来，走过去查看时，他还以为是父亲忘了吹熄蜡烛，但走到门口时才发现哈维还醒着。

“您还没睡？”蒂亚戈轻轻推开门问道。

哈维看着他，正想让他去睡，别管自己，却又招手把儿子叫了过来。

“您怎么了？”蒂亚戈问。他一眼看出父亲状态与平常不同，而且如果不是因为国事他也不会无故熬夜。

哈维让他在旁边的椅子上坐下，他打量了蒂亚戈一会儿，自己的孩子与里奥十分相似，这让他感觉有几分欣慰。

“克里斯和你不太像，”哈维望着蒂亚戈，“你已经知道克里斯是你哥哥了？”

蒂亚戈没想到父亲竟然在想这件事，他还以为哈维在为停战条约疑惑。

“知道了，”蒂亚戈回答，他原想只回答这一句，却不知怎么忍不住接着说了下去：“他死之前母亲抱着他，他叫了‘妈妈’……看了让人难受。是我杀了他，听他叫出‘妈妈’，我都快站不住了，还以为是听错了，可母亲抱着他一直哭。”

“但你不知道他是谁，”哈维说，“这不全是你的错。”

“直到母亲来了我才知道。”

蒂亚戈不想回忆，但那日的画面日夜都出现在他脑海里。转身时，闭眼时，张开嘴却忽然忘记要说什么时，克里斯的胸腔、腹腔都在流血，他整个身躯都染成红色，在他还未垂死时蒂亚戈拔出剑，捅下去，然后重复。那时他认为自己做了再正确不过的事，这不需要后悔，他在手刃仇人，为他的弟弟报仇。但片刻之后，母亲抱起克里斯痛哭时，蒂亚戈站不稳了，他也应该在那时一起哭喊才对，他做了错事，他后悔，但无可挽回。

“那时他身上都是伤口，鲜血直流，”蒂亚戈转述当时的情景，让自己的声音听起来像是对此并不在意，“他哭，母亲也哭。”

这到底伤到他了。哈维惊讶又后悔地在蒂亚戈脸上看到了悲伤，蒂亚戈很少为什么事耿耿于怀，可这次他很难过，只是在强装镇静罢了。

“我害怕，而且后悔，”在父亲面前，蒂亚戈轻声吐露着，“我不敢忘了这些，结果现在每天都想着。”

他总是想起几年前克里斯来巴萨的时候，那时自己和他说过什么、有没有对他亲近些。蒂亚戈反复回忆，但他想到的只有公事，自己连句多余的客套话都没对克里斯说过，不知道他的生活如何，不知道他的喜好和厌恶。那时候蒂亚戈只觉得他是皇马人、所以对他不必太亲近。可最近他总是梦见又回到那段时间，梦见自己去找克里斯，和他热热闹闹地聊起来，还带他去自己举办的小宴会。只是用不上多久场景就变了，他们又回到雨中，他又在克里斯身上一剑剑捅下去，他的血溅到蒂亚戈脸上。他被鲜血烫醒。

“蒂亚戈……”哈维唤道。

“我知道，我提前不知情……我都明白，”他平复了声调，“我没事。”

“那你母亲呢？”哈维问，“他说过什么吗？”

“还没有，他不和我谈这件事……可能他还在怨我，回来的路上我们很少说话，但他和马代奥很亲近，毕竟马代奥没用剑捅穿克里斯。我也乐得见到这样，母亲怨我恨我都好，他迟早会放下，至少现在他还有个和他亲近的孩子，不用对每一个心存芥蒂……他和安德烈闹翻了。”

哈维知道，蒂亚戈在信里对他提过。他自己不在战场，但听了蒂亚戈的描述，也确实无法为安德烈开脱。

但现在，蒂亚戈虽然知道安德烈有错，却也必须装作自己对此事没有感觉。现在他们需要安德烈，母亲也需要他，到了这种时候也顾不上谁对谁错了。母亲忽然少了两个孩子，眼前有一个还是弑亲的凶手，他心里不会好过。蒂亚戈已经写信让安德烈过来，就算母亲生气，过上一阵子也总会好转，他总不至于一辈子怨恨孩子。

“你呢？”哈维问，“你还好吗？”

“我总能好起来。”蒂亚戈没精神地答道，他无奈地笑了笑。

事情已经过去快两个月了，如果他能很快好起来，现在早就恢复了，可过去了这么久他还在想这件事。

哈维望着他，片刻后问道：“你会是太子吗？”

蒂亚戈对父亲忽然提起这件事十分惊讶，他向门外望了一眼，担心有人听到刚刚的话。

“您怎么会忽然问这个？”

“我关心米兰，在乎米兰，也为他哀悼，但我是巴萨的亲王，要为巴萨考虑。储君去世，我们就需要新的储君，这很正常。但在父亲的立场上来说，我希望你能尽快走出现在的状态，一个新的开始或许很不错，哪怕你不能在一年两年之内登上储君之位，生活有个目标也会让你好过些。”

“我不敢想，但我知道应该是我，”蒂亚戈迟疑地说着，又看了眼门口，“马代奥一直是按照他父亲为目标培养的，他负责带兵，我负责政事……但现在不是说这些话的时候，父亲，米兰刚去世，如果对母亲提起来他一定会发怒——”

“我只是问你的意见。过上一两年，时间够久了，里奥也想清楚了，他自然会让你成为新的太子，这件事你和我甚至提都不用提，”哈维说，“那么，你喜欢这样吗，如果能成为储君？”

在米兰过世后，蒂亚戈曾想过这种可能。但自己胡思乱想和从父亲口中说出完全是两种感觉，成为储君不再只是自己异想天开的念头，而是切实将会发生的事。他想着这一可能，想着那时的情景。

蒂亚戈谨慎点点头。

“我不在乎你是不是能成为储君，但我希望你快乐，”哈维说，“看看你，和刚才判若两人，进门时还苦大仇深，现在好多了，也会笑了。”

蒂亚戈原本没笑，听了父亲的话忽然露出笑容，又及时收敛了。

“那您呢？您在考虑什么……克里斯？”

“说起这个就荒唐了，”哈维叹了一声，“如果我告诉你，克里斯已经死了、我却还在为你母亲没告诉我实情、瞒了我这么多年耿耿于怀，你会不会认为我很可笑？”

“怎么会。”蒂亚戈赶快说道，找着劝慰的话。他再明白不过了，自己和马代奥都吓了一跳，何况是父亲。马代奥差点崩溃，人也瘦了一圈；自己看似不在意，却每天每晚都在想着，为之烦乱不已。父亲和母亲在一起这么多年，母亲却没告诉父亲实情，换了谁都会介意。

哈维一直以为自己是里奥的第一个恋人，蒂亚戈是他的第一个孩子，现在忽然知道他和罗纳尔多恋爱过、还有个儿子时，哈维甚至有种被背叛的感觉。他一直相信着自己认为是真相的东西，相信了很多年，这倒并非什么原则性的、至关重要的事，但偶尔哈维会想起这一点来让自己好受些，比如多年前里奥忽然和布斯克茨订婚时，比如他与施魏因施泰格有了孩子时，比如米兰作为嫡子降生时。他爱着里奥，毋庸置疑，但里奥的伴侣并非只有他一人，他不可能永远认为自己是里奥心中最重要的那个，尤其在里奥大婚后这种感觉更明显了。他在乎里奥，他需要些什么来支撑自己。

这样的认知带给他许多无法取代的东西，尽管里奥还有其他恋人，他也有理由认为自己是特别的。

这种坚信并非是什么强有力的支撑物，却也必不可少，若有人把它抽开，房子并不会坍塌，却总让人悬心，感觉少了什么重要的东西。

“但您始终都是不同的，”蒂亚戈继续劝着，“母亲需要您，他有其他伴侣，但他们的重要性都不能和您相比，巴萨没有您难以运转，而且他一直依赖您……就算——就算多了克里斯这件事，第一个和母亲结婚的也还是您而不是其他人。”

哈维疲倦地笑了笑，在蒂亚戈手臂上轻轻拍了两下。

“我知道。”

哈维已经劝过自己了，只是一时接受这件事还有点困难。现在想想，很多当时觉得奇怪的事都有答案了。比如五年前克里斯来巴萨为什么住了那么久，而且那时候里奥还给他们每个人都安排好多事，谁也无暇去注意他每天都在干什么。还有四年前，那时候里奥在北部军营住了好久，那是皇马和波尔多正在打仗的时候，克里斯在战场，里奥又是去看他了。

知道这件事之后，当年里奥回都城后偶尔的消沉和失落都有了原因，他的夜半惊醒和恐惧也都有了源头。他在为被自己送走的孩子担心，这么多年见不到他，里奥心中也不好过……说到底，谁的生活又容易呢？

望着眼前的儿子，哈维想起蒂亚戈离开都城时肩膀的炎症还没好，总是不舒服。

“你的肩膀还疼吗？”

“已经好了，去军营以后要做的事太多，本以为病情会加重，谁知道反而好了。或许是外敷的药起作用了。”

“还说马代奥瘦了，你不也是一样，”哈维打量着孩子，“多吃点东西，别总耽误吃饭。今天这么晚还没睡，忙什么去了？”

“半夜送了几封急信，莱里达和塔拉戈纳突发瘟疫，当地已经开始治疗，但药品不够，医务人员也急缺，现在很多染病的人向城外逃窜，很可能会让疫情传得更远，守卫军不让人出城，但兵力不够用，刚刚我们把食品、药品、军队和医护人员都调过去了一大批……还有很多事，能想到的我们都想到了，基本安置好了，过几天信使会尽快再送消息给都城。”

哈维点点头，又说道：“既然都安排好了，你也不用担心了。明天不要早起，多睡一会儿。快回去睡吧。”

“您没事了？”蒂亚戈问。

“我都好，放心吧。”

蒂亚戈站起来，在哈维脸上吻了一下：“您也赶快睡吧。”

对父亲道晚安后，蒂亚戈离开了。哈维对着即将燃尽的蜡烛发呆片刻，终于吹熄了烛火，回到床上去。

这不是他该为里奥的隐瞒与欺骗耿耿于怀的时候。里奥失去了两个孩子，痛苦的是他，他正需要慰藉。或许等到一个月、几个月后，自己会再对他提起这件事。

天边泛起白光。又是晴朗的一天，阳光会强烈到让人眩晕，树木和青草被光芒染得更加透彻，人们又会度过忙碌的一整天，在热辣的太阳下热热闹闹地烦扰着，在凉爽的黄昏到来时披上一件薄薄的衣服迎接初秋。

仍旧是好天气。哈维在快睡着时想到。我会对里奥兴师问罪的，一定会。

窗外的光芒愈发明亮，鸟儿在枝头蹦跳，欢快地叫着。

他倦怠地睡着了。

他不会再向里奥提起这件事。

 

秋日金黄的落叶在庭院中悠荡着落下时，蒂亚戈和布斯克茨一起带领使节和队伍在都城外迎接拜仁。

施魏因施泰格亲自带着安德烈过来，梅西本应当迎接他，但这次他拒绝与他们见面，也直接忽略接待拜仁一事，蒂亚戈只好自己小心翼翼地做着迎接准备，既不惹母亲生气，也不能怠慢拜仁的来客。

马代奥也拒绝和安德烈见面，蒂亚戈问他要不要和自己一起迎接客人，马代奥直说他不想见到他们。

“我们还能把他当成弟弟吗？”马代奥问，“就好像这整件事从没发生过一样、对他一点芥蒂都没有？”

“我不知道，马代奥，”蒂亚戈叹息，“如果是以前，或者说——按照正常观点来看，我们谁都不会再接受他，但现在不一样了，我们失去得太多，判断的标准也变了……我也不知道是什么标准了，但现在我们需要他。你也看到母亲的样子了，多一个儿子总比少一个强。”

“可我不想见他。”

“他来的时候你可以躲着不见面，但过几天母亲同意见他们了，又是宴会又是小聚，你不能总说自己有事要做，施魏因施泰格还在这儿，总不能惹怒他们——还是用这么明显的方式。”

马代奥固执地望着窗外不作回答，他不想在这件事上妥协。他了解安德烈——他总会让你狠不下心去疏远他，他是那种让人没办法拒绝的人，自己又心软，只要和他见面，安德烈一定有办法让马代奥原谅他。可马代奥不想原谅，甚至根本不想理会他。那时战场上的号角响了一遍又一遍，他就是不来，自己浑身都是伤，带着人勉强抵挡进攻，皇马人越来越多，身边的士兵不断倒下，但马代奥没放弃也没害怕，知道只要安德烈的援军出手他们就还有希望。但过了很久之后，号角不响了，米兰也不见了。

蒂亚戈应该知道来问马代奥要不要去迎接安德烈不是个好主意，他也想过马代奥的态度会让自己的决心也动摇，但无论他多不情愿，拜仁的队伍都在向巴萨赶来，三四天后就会走进都城。他们需要拜仁，他们需要这座靠山，需要他们的援军，巴萨需要一个强大的盟国，母亲也需要另一个孩子。

“等他们来的时候你去都城军营吧，”蒂亚戈说，“如果需要你来，一旦受收到命令就回来，别推三阻四。见到安德烈，就算被他软磨硬泡得原谅了他也好，总好过你一直恨着他。”

马代奥的神情表明他并不认为恨着安德烈有什么不好。微风吹进窗中，将一片小小的叶子卷进马代奥手里。

那时候蒂亚戈不在战场上，他不知道那种被背叛的感觉有多强烈。

马代奥从小就很喜欢安德烈，他每年远远地从拜仁赶过来，那时的安德烈又小又听话，长得圆滚滚的，一头金发，模样可爱。他在巴萨总是很拘谨，一开始常黏着母亲，后来也黏着自己和蒂亚戈。

事实上，和米兰相比，马代奥一直更喜欢安德烈。米兰什么都有，好多人围着他、他的好坏也不用马代奥操心，可安德烈不一样，他和母亲见面的机会不多，一双眼睛总是一副委屈样，一想到他在慕尼黑骄纵惯了、到巴萨却什么也不敢，马代奥甚至还为他心疼。小时候安德烈总躲在自己和蒂亚戈身后，还会攥着马代奥的手不松开，无论去玩还是去吃东西都是马代奥和哥哥带他，他比米兰更需要自己，马代奥喜欢被别人需要的感觉，总觉得哄着安德烈玩儿很高兴。

即使后来他长大了，马代奥也还是喜欢让着他，给他准备最好的礼物，安德烈对他们也是一样。马代奥没期待安德烈会回报给他什么了不得的东西，可他总不该不顾米兰的性命、不顾军队的死活和巴萨的胜负、私自延迟抵达时间，他明知道自己和米兰在打仗还拖了那么久才到战场，如果那天他及时赶到，米兰怎么可能死？

蒂亚戈也找不到借口为安德烈辩解，可小时候他根本不是这样的。以前安德烈很听话，施魏因施泰格说他在拜仁时如何让人操尽了心，但来到巴萨时安德烈总是很乖，像是怕母亲不喜欢他，也担心周围人不喜欢他来这里做客，那时的安德烈又安静又不爱闹，很喜欢和母亲在一起，待母亲忙了、没时间陪他，他就围着自己和马代奥转。后来蒂亚戈和马代奥长大一些，课程多了，或去了军营，能陪他的时间少了，长大了的安德烈来到巴萨时依旧安静，但他略微有些乖戾，虽然他不表现出来，可旁人仍能察觉到他不是个安分守己的孩子。他不再像小时候那样渴望和母亲或哥哥们在一起，他一副什么也不在意的样子，在巴萨宫中独来独往，别人对他好与不好他都不在乎。

就算他性格和别人不同，他们也还是兄弟。他和米兰又没仇，至于在打仗时延迟抵达害死亲弟弟吗？

就算抛却善恶不说，蒂亚戈确实感到好奇，他想知道安德烈为什么会这样做，他到底在想什么才会有这样的举动。

在施魏因施泰格一行人抵达时，马代奥借口都城军营里有事要处理，干脆躲出皇宫了。哈维正与梅西为政务繁忙，加之梅西不想见他们，哈维也不便出面，皮克更不想见他们，但只有蒂亚戈一人带队迎接毕竟不成体统，布斯克茨同意了和他一起来。

蒂亚戈在城外等了半个钟头后，拜仁的队伍才出现在视野中。等待的过程中布斯克茨一直没说话，蒂亚戈能看出他脸上的疑虑，他和自己、和所有人一样，为安德烈的行为不解。

拜仁的队伍越走越近，蒂亚戈带领迎接的使节们迎了上去。施魏因施泰格和安德烈的面容都清晰起来，拜仁的君主和从前没有多少变化，但安德烈清瘦了不少，面有愧色，抬起眼来看看，又垂下去，一副无颜见人的样子，模样甚至称得上可怜。马代奥说的对，安德烈总是有办法让你心软，让你原谅他。

双方队伍碰面了，蒂亚戈和布斯克茨对他们表示了欢迎，他们首先和施魏因施泰格寒暄，蒂亚戈也向安德烈微笑，但他就是无法对他敞开双臂。

第一次，他对安德烈的拥抱拘谨而束缚，但好在他还有笑容和话语来弥补他不温不火的热情与欢迎。

在与施魏因施泰格问好后，蒂亚戈迎接了安德烈，拥抱之后他用最大程度的努力挤出笑容。

“终于等到你来了，”他握住安德烈的手，“怎么瘦了？”

“我很担心。”安德烈小声说。

你确实该担心。蒂亚戈想道，你若不这样说倒奇怪了。

将他们接进宫里，蒂亚戈和布斯克茨陪两人聊了聊，随后蒂亚戈委婉地表示最近母亲身体欠佳，恐怕短时间内不能和他们见面。

“我知道他不方便见我们，”施魏因施泰格说，“但没关系，我们可以等。只是要麻烦你多向你母亲提几句，让他别忘了我们还在巴萨，安德烈也来了。”

“您放心，我会记在心上的。”蒂亚戈答应着，嘱咐两人好好休息、晚上会请他们参加接风宴后离开了。他前脚刚出门，安德烈就追出来。他遣散侍卫，对蒂亚戈问道：“妈妈真的很生气，是吗？”

“或许是，”蒂亚戈说，“我也不敢揣测，但他很伤心，我们都看得出来。”

安德烈犹豫着，拉着蒂亚戈的袖子问道：“那米兰呢？他在哪里？我总该去看看他。”

“已经下葬了，有一处墓地……但墓地有侍卫把守，你进不去的。”

“那该怎么办，”安德烈低声咕哝着，泪水堆积在眼中，“我不是故意的，蒂亚戈，我不想害他，这完全是意外，我和他又没结仇，没理由故意害他，再说我怎么敢在打仗这样的大事上开玩笑、我怎么敢惹母亲生气？”

他攥着蒂亚戈的手臂不让他走，这样近距离看他，蒂亚戈忽然发现安德烈不仅是瘦了，他的模样都变了，他曾忽然暴瘦过，再长出些肉时，整个人已经不是原来的模样了。

“过段时间他会听你解释的，”蒂亚戈安慰，“你瘦了好多，之前怎么了？”

安德烈望着他，忽然笑了。

“我差点死掉。我不是要对你哭惨、要你同情，我现在已经好了、没什么可同情，再说本来也是我做错事……但之前确实不想活了，不只是因为这件事，就是忽然觉得活着没什么乐趣、死了也没什么不好，死去容易多了，”他拉开袖子，让蒂亚戈看他细瘦的手臂，“看，这些肉都是最近长出来的，两个月前透过皮就是骨头，好歹现在有些肉了。这次来，就算妈妈不见我也没关系，我也不会哭着喊着寻短见还是什么，大不了明年再来好了，后年、大后年继续来，他总会见我。我不着急，蒂亚戈，你不用催母亲，他不想见我就不见，他也有足够的理由不见我……”淡淡地说了一会儿，安德烈的声音里忽然有了生气，他像刚刚想起似的环顾四周，问道：“马代奥呢？他——他也在忙吗？”

说出在最后几个字时他仿佛慌了，似乎母亲不见他在预料之中，却没想到一向喜欢的马代奥也疏远他。

“他在都城军营里，他有事要做。”蒂亚戈说道。

谁都能听出这只是敷衍和借口。安德烈的表情僵着，不敢相信马代奥也不肯见自己。呆滞一秒，他赶快堆积笑容，尴尬地点头：“哦，他在忙着，我也——也没有要紧事……”

他给自己打圆场似的，讪讪地给马代奥找借口，给自己找台阶，脸颊也红了。不仅母亲不肯见他，连马代奥也不肯，他整个人都在退缩，仿佛想要赶快回到拜仁，以免留在这里继续被人排斥。

蒂亚戈确实有些不忍了。这时安德烈已经松开他的手。无论对一个客人、儿子还是兄弟来说，被母亲和弟弟排斥、成为巴萨不受欢迎的客人，这都是极为屈辱的事，安德烈是拜仁的太子，恐怕这一生也很难再遭遇这样的情景。

尴尬之后，他急急地松了手，对蒂亚戈道别。

“我还是不打扰你了……你也有事要忙吧，我去睡一会儿，刚刚——刚刚走了一路……”

他支吾着解释，马代奥不肯见他一事似乎给了他突然的打击，失望之余他已经不能应对了。

道别后他匆匆回了房间。蒂亚戈在门口略站了站，把刚刚离开的侍卫叫回来，又对负责接待他们的主管交代给客人的三餐要按照慕尼黑的风味做，厨房里有以前给安德烈备下的菜谱。

 

刚抵达巴塞罗那时阳光暖热，转日就卷起大风，下了几天雨，当天气再次晴好时拜仁的父子两人已在这里住了一个星期，梅西依旧不见他们。施魏因施泰格不着急，梅西身边有聪明人，哈维会劝他和拜仁继续结盟的，与拜仁为敌并不明智，何况他们的君主和太子已经放下架子来巴塞罗那见他，又一连等了这么久，就算不想原谅安德烈，也不该再晾着他们。

哈维也果真这样劝了。蒂亚戈每天都会去看看安德烈和他父亲，闲聊上几句。晚上回到房中时，蒂亚戈会和哈维谈谈他们，安德烈可怜又克制，施魏因施泰格耐心又有风度，两人都不急不躁地等着，他们每隔一天都去梅西宫里求见，无奈梅西就是不见。

“做错事的干嘛非要是他们不可？都没法对他们生气。”蒂亚戈在椅子上坐下时感叹。

“你原谅安德烈了？”哈维问。

“也谈不上原谅不原谅……看了他那幅模样，也很难对他生气了，”蒂亚戈答道，“母亲还不见他们吗？再这样下去就不好收场了。”

“明天我再劝劝他，”哈维说，“真让拜仁的两个颜面尽失、又对我们有什么好处了？生气归生气，一直赌气不见也不是办法，哪怕见了面还对他们冷着脸也比隔一天就给他们吃闭门羹强。”

“母亲会原谅他吗？”蒂亚戈问。

“你原谅他了吗？”哈维反问。

蒂亚戈低低地“啊”了一声，知道自己用不着操心了。就像对自己一样，安德烈也会让母亲心软的。

 

 

 

 

 

  
第三十九章  
  
  
  
自噩梦中醒来时，梅西花了很长时间平息情绪，提醒自己刚刚的不过是梦，他已经醒了。  
  
照在手指上的阳光还暖着，梅西感受到的只有寒冷。这几天他噩梦不断，两个孩子不断出现，他们一遍又一遍死去，梅西一次又一次被死亡撕扯开。这让他身体状况日益变差，精神状态也不好，他甚至开始怀疑自己的一生是否到此就将结束了，再没有变化，也没有新的篇章。  
  
那些遥远的过去在记忆中被美化，他在战场上浴血奋战的时候，为保住储君之位和反对派抗争的时候，登基之初解决国内大小事务的时候，还有他迎接每一个孩子的时候。那时的自己总是为了什么事烦乱不已又满腔热血，生活琐碎却也幸福。  
  
后来他的孩子们逐渐长大，有的死去，有的自己再不想与之相见，有的仍在眼前却心存芥蒂。  
  
在礼堂中为米兰祷告时，皮克为克里斯也点了一支蜡烛。他望着烛火，喃喃自语一般说道：米兰过的应该比他好多了，他好像过得不好。  
  
话语质朴，几乎不像是皮克的说话风格。失去孩子对他影响很大，他比从前话更少了，但至少他还能给在米兰身上捅下最后一刀的克里斯点上蜡烛，里奥却无法原谅眼下正住在宫里的安德烈。  
  
去见见他们吧。皮克说。不管怎么说，那也是和你有血缘关系的人，也是你的儿子……你只剩下这几个孩子了，里奥。  
  
我没有这样的孩子。我只要蒂亚戈和马代奥。梅西垂头不语。  
  
哈维再三劝他，梅西终于同意见施魏因施泰格了，但他只是想了结此事，让这父子两人赶快离开。哈维说得很清楚，你可以不原谅他们、不与他们父子和好，但不能总是避而不见，这会引起外交状况。  
  
又一天，施魏因施泰格和安德烈来见梅西时，在通报之后他们终于收到了同意见面的回复。  
  
“陛下只想见您一人。”来人强调。正要迈步向前的安德烈惨白着一张脸，知趣地后退一步。  
  
“那……我在这里等您罢。”  
  
施魏因施泰格的不满更甚，梅西为难他也就罢了，还让孩子这样难堪。他大步走进去，梅西在椅子上坐着，见到他也是不冷不热的样子。  
  
“我给您回信了，同盟取消，我们不再是盟国，您又何苦带着太子再来巴萨，住上几天休息够了，巴萨为您补齐路上的物料，您和太子还是尽快启程回去吧。”梅西说，甚至不肯看着施魏因施泰格。  
  
“我不是来听你这些冠冕堂皇话的，”施魏因施泰格直接回道，“这次是安德烈不对，但他已经受到惩罚了……你没见到他，还不知道他病了一场，已经瘦得不成样子了。一个多月前他病得很严重，险些死了，安德烈很后悔，里奥，别怨他了，他会受不了的。”  
  
听到安德烈曾病重、险些死去，里奥也只是短促地做出个不成样子的微笑，应道：“带他回去吧。”  
  
“是孩子不对，也是我考虑不周，他太任性，在拜仁习惯了任意妄为，这次应该带个主帅管着他，不让他发号施令，安德烈没想到后果会这么严重，他很后悔，里奥，真的，现在安德烈只希望你原谅他，你是他母亲，不能总怨着孩子，你说是吗？如果你一直不原谅他，他心里会是什么感觉？”  
  
“别再说安德烈了，”梅西望着施魏因施泰格，“我不知道他是什么感觉，我再见不到米兰了，你认为我会是什么感受？”  
  
“安德烈愿意做任何事补偿，”施魏因施泰格赶快说道，“他犯错了不假，但你总要给他改正的机会，让他做什么都行，只要你说，他愿意做任何事，只要你原谅他。哪怕不用立刻原谅，只是先见见他，对他说几句话也好。”  
  
“如果有人杀了安德烈，你会愿意再见他吗？”梅西问，“你会恨不得手刃他为儿子报仇，怎么可能见他、对他说话甚至原谅他？”  
  
“但他是你儿子，”施魏因施泰格强调，好声好气劝了半天也不见效，他也开始恼火了，“他不是外人、不是个随随便便冒出来的敌人。你没了孩子，我知道你伤心，但安德烈做的再不对你也不该拿他撒气，他上战场迟了、让米兰被围攻不假，他确实错了，但你就打算一辈子不原谅他吗？”  
  
“我确实是这样打算的，”梅西答道，“难道对你来说死了儿子无所谓吗？安德烈被其他人害死你也能若无其事吗？”  
  
“米兰已经去世、就算你责怪安德烈他也不能回来，何况安德烈已经悔过了，你不肯见他、不原谅他能给你带来什么？他也是你的骨肉，你就狠心这样折磨他？”  
  
“他是怎么狠心让军队延迟支援巴萨的？”梅西问，“他是怎么狠心害死自己亲弟弟的？他做错了事不是吗？什么时候做错事就不该受到惩罚了？他生病难道不是自作自受？”  
  
相识二十年两人也没红过脸，现在反倒你一言我一语地吵起来了。施魏因施泰格不想和梅西继续这样无谓的争执，尽管梅西的话说得难听，他还是为了孩子缓和了语气。  
  
“里奥，我已经责罚过安德烈了，他也知错了，你一直不理他，他会很难受的。”  
  
梅西不答话，施魏因施泰格又道：“就算是帮帮我，里奥，就算你还没原谅他，但你至少见见他，对他说话别那么苛刻，他心里也会好受些。这些年安德烈一直是我照料，他平常很少见你，在心理上对你很依赖……就算看在巴萨和拜仁盟国的份上，至少让我们的关系看起来别那么僵……这次害了米兰是他不好，但他不是故意的，这只是一次失误——”  
  
他的话句句都让梅西火大，安德烈一直是他照顾，可他把孩子照顾成什么样了？  
  
“你是怎么养大他的？”梅西问，“到现在你还不知道自己的孩子什么样吗？克里斯对他手下留情、他却割破克里斯的脸，米兰需要他带兵支援，他却故意延迟抵达——你还真是养了个好儿子，‘一次失误’就害死我的孩子！”  
  
“口口声声说着‘你的孩子’，安德烈不是你的孩子吗？”施魏因施泰格怒道，“他不是你生的吗？米兰死了很可惜，安德烈病了、死了就活该吗？当初你生下他的时候就是为了二十年后把他弃之一旁、置之不理？我知道你生下孩子有一半是为了巴萨，他是政治和爱情一同带来的，可他不是个物件，是个活生生的人，如果你对拜仁不满可以挑起战争，但为难自己的孩子算什么？”  
  
“我没有这样的孩子，我的孩子不会害死自己的弟弟。”梅西轻轻答道，眼中却烧着怒火望着施魏因施泰格。  
  
“告诉我你把安德烈当成什么？”施魏因施泰格问，“这些年我一直想知道，你到底有没有把他看做你的孩子，还是仅仅为了政治价值才生下他、每年和他见面？”  
  
“你……”  
  
“我为他心疼，”施魏因施泰格打断他的话，“这些年我从没告诉你我劝过安德烈多少次，也小心着不对你提起，我想你毕竟还有其他孩子，有一两次疏忽也正常，但你是母亲，总是会关心安德烈的，小时候他被你忽略以后很难过，我每次都说你妈妈只是太忙了，他没有故意忽略你，可你就算再忙能忙成什么样？我知道米兰需要照顾，可安德烈每年只来住一次，你多陪着他一会儿很难实现吗？你对米兰一直那么偏心，他怎么可能没有怨气？”  
  
“我没有不在乎他，”梅西答道，“可他远在慕尼黑，我每天对他牵肠挂肚很好受吗？为什么非要这样折磨自己？你以为把他送走时我心里不难过？别把米兰和他相提并论。”  
  
望着梅西，施魏因施泰格越来越感觉他像个陌生人了。  
  
“幸好我爱过你，还知道你是喜欢我才接受我，”施魏因施泰格低声说，“不然我都会以为安德烈的诞生是阴谋了，真会有母亲对孩子这么心狠？你失去了两个儿子还不够，到底想丢掉多少儿子才满意？到你面前来求你的你看不到，非要一心想着再也见不到的吗？”  
  
“出去！”梅西忽然动怒，“我宁愿失去一个儿子也不要你的孩子！谁会要一个故意杀死兄弟的儿子？”  
  
“所以你只剩下马代奥了吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“蒂亚戈杀了克里斯，这是事实吧？”  
  
梅西忽然不再说话了，他被施魏因施泰格的话冒犯，没想到他的回复会如此大胆。  
  
“不要再提我的孩子。”  
  
“每个活着、死了、被你怨的、清白的都是你的孩子，只有安德烈不是，”施魏因施泰格说，“他就那么十恶不赦？你忘了把他交给我时你有多舍不得了吗？那个孩子长大了、犯错了、你就不要他了？连个让他悔过的机会都不给？还是说这都是我的错？如果他不是我的孩子、而是哈维、布斯克茨或皮克的，你就会原谅他？”  
  
“出去，”里奥指着门口，“现在就出去，带着你儿子马上滚出巴萨！”  
  
“或许你没爱过我，我不介意，”施魏因施泰格说道，“但你给了我一个孩子，他在我身边长大，我养了他二十年，不可能不感激你，不可能对你没有感情，但你对我和安德烈呢？什么都没有，是吗？我们的存在意味着拜仁的国家、军队、与巴萨的联结，除此之外呢？”  
  
里奥气得无法答话，根本不能对他后来的提问做出反应。  
  
施魏因施泰格走到里奥身旁，里奥要向后退去，但被他用力攥住手腕。  
  
“我马上就走，但你听清楚，”施魏因施泰格说道，声音低沉，“拜仁的太子不需要一个让他低声下气苦苦哀求的母亲，拜仁也不要不顾情谊和约定说翻脸就翻脸的盟国。你让我的孩子过得比私生子还不如，他能和母亲相见却得不到母亲的关注，在你心里孩子们的重要性是分等级的，安德烈总是排在最后的那个，对吧？如果你自己被这样对待，你是什么感觉？我承认安德烈乖戾，性格不好，但我更惊讶他竟然不恨你。想想你是怎么对他的，他又是怎么对你的。孩子的爱不计较回报，他像崇拜神一样崇拜你，可你就这样抛弃他。我如你的愿，马上离开巴萨，记清楚了，里奥，你失去了两个孩子，现在还剩下两个，另外一个只是我的，和你没有关系。”  
  
说罢，他甩开梅西的手，愤然转身离开。  
  
正在施魏因施泰格大步向门口走去时，忽然一声巨响从身后传来，声音太大，施魏因施泰格甚至被震得一抖。他回过头去，看见里奥身旁桌上的雕塑已经摔到地上，碎片狼藉地散落满地。  
  
“陛下，您还好吗？”门外立刻响起脚步声和问话声。  
  
“没你们的事，”梅西对门外说道，望着仇人一般看着施魏因施泰格，肩膀抖得更厉害了，“很好，安德烈和我没关系，巴萨和拜仁也没关系，我们正式断交。”梅西眼中冒着怒火，愤然对施魏因施泰格说道。  
  
施魏因施泰格并没想那么多，现在拜仁和巴萨关系欠佳，但也不至于闹到断交的田地。  
  
“你疯了吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“就算我们……事情就非要走到这步不可吗？”  
  
“是你说安德烈和我没关系，既然我和你还有你的孩子都没关系，巴萨和拜仁有什么必要做盟国？为什么还不断交？”  
  
“可这甚至意味我们会随时开战！”施魏因施泰格说，“你不能这么做。”  
  
“我非这样做不可，”梅西说道，怒不可遏，“带着你的孩子回拜仁，我不想再看见你们，文书会很快交到你手上，拿到文书就走人，再不许你们踏足巴萨。”  
  
梅西怒不可遏，施魏因施泰格也感觉怒火中烧。  
  
“很好，我等着。”  
  
不等梅西再说出一个字，施魏因施泰格大步离开了。推开门时，梅西远远看到门外站着的安德烈，那从小被送去拜仁的孩子正惊恐又依赖地望着他，像一具被裹在华服里的幽灵。  
  
  
  
“都城和各地都在向疫区送药品，疫区的药物暂时充足，但都城里的储备不够，疫情随时可能爆发，我们需要更详细周全的准备。”  
  
“但国库内可动用的钱不多了，打仗时花了不少，军费开支一向很大。”  
  
“药品必须备齐，我们不能等到疫病爆发再临时想办法……”蒂亚戈的话没说完，会议室的敲门声响了，他的一个侍从站在门外说有紧急事务需要他处理。  
  
蒂亚戈让众臣继续，把需要药品的款项和各项详细内容的金额统计出来，从国库中适当拨款解决燃眉之急。他刚走出去就被侍从带去一旁的走廊转角处。  
  
“陛下刚刚去了书房，正在拟巴萨和拜仁的断交文书，他刚刚和施魏因施泰格吵了一架，我想这件事需要通知您一下。”侍从说。  
  
“断交？”蒂亚戈大惊，“可这件事还没和众臣讨论——”说了一半，他停下了。母亲刚刚和施魏因施泰格吵了一架，他在气头上，这不是理智的举动，他当然不会和大臣们商议。  
  
“我现在去书房，你把我父亲也叫去，马上就去。”蒂亚戈吩咐道。然后便匆忙向梅西的书房赶去。  
  
敲开门进去，梅西拿起大印正要盖章，蒂亚戈赶快走过去一把攥住母亲的手。  
  
“陛下，这件事不急于一时，您要和拜仁断交，但还没和大臣们商议过——”  
  
“和他们有什么好商议？”梅西不耐烦地反问，“别拦着我，我把章盖了好给施魏因施泰格送过去，让他带着他儿子赶快滚出巴萨。”  
  
“母亲，断交不是小事，您不能轻易做决定，这件事还欠考虑……”  
  
“为什么不能？”梅西反问，“这种无情无义的盟国有什么好处？拜仁的太子害死巴萨的太子，所以我们和拜仁断交，还有比这更正常的事吗？这有什么欠考虑的？他杀了你弟弟、你还要为他求情吗？放开我。”  
  
“被邻国知道以后巴萨就不是现在的处境了，”蒂亚戈攥着梅西的手，“现在以为我们是盟国、周围国家还能对我们有几分忌惮，可一旦断交我们的处境就危险了，皇马、波尔多、图卢兹，他们都是我们的敌人，哪个不是虎视眈眈，没了盟国，他们忽然围攻我们，我们根本无力对抗。”  
  
“你在胡说什么？”梅西喝道，“巴萨连波尔多和图卢兹之流都要害怕吗？皇马和我们有停战协议，不可能开战。再说巴萨怎么可能‘无力对抗’？你心中巴萨就这样软弱？放开我，施魏因施泰格拿了文书就能滚出去了，我不想再看见他。”  
  
“母亲——”  
  
蒂亚戈正劝着，哈维也风风火火地进来了。  
  
“里奥，国事不是儿戏，你……”  
  
“你们想干什么？一个个跑过来拦我，我又不是要打仗，”梅西重重地把印章放到一旁，对父子两人怒目而视，“我和施魏因施泰格和拜仁断交，因为他们害巴萨打了败仗、失去储君，这样的国家为什么不能断交？”  
  
“你是在和他赌气，里奥，”哈维说，他看了蒂亚戈一眼，后者会意，立刻出去了，“就算不是赌气，你真和他老死不相往来也不能牵扯国家，忽然和拜仁断交会让国内外形势都不稳定，对我们都没好处，别忘了马代奥还在军队，要是再打仗，难道你想看着又一个孩子上战场吗？”  
  
“再打仗我会带兵，谁也别想让我的孩子去送命！”梅西怒道，又要去拿印章，哈维攥住他的手。  
  
“冷静一下，里奥，别这样怒气冲冲地把文书丢给拜仁就赶他们出去，流言蜚语传出去会对巴萨不利。”  
  
“没有拜仁我们还是巴萨，在拜仁变成我们的盟国之前巴萨已经平平安安度过许多年了，它不是我们非要不可的靠山，巴萨不会因为没有拜仁一碰就倒，”梅西抬起胳膊甩开哈维的手，拿起印章就要盖在文书上。  
  
“陛下，”敲门声响起后仆人走进来，“安德烈殿下求见。”  
  
哈维开口刚要劝他，梅西听了仆人的话却将印章重重地盖在文书上，他盖下印章的力气太大，桌子甚至响了一声。  
  
“里奥——”  
  
文书上的印章清清楚楚，哈维伸出去拦他的手还停在空中。  
  
“——你不能不为巴萨考虑。”他补上未说完的话。  
  
“我们可以不对外宣扬这件事，”梅西望着他说，“其他国家不知道不就好了？如果拜仁非要宣扬不可，那也不是我们的错。”  
  
哈维说什么都晚了。印章渐渐干了，牢牢刻在文书上。梅西将文书丢了出去。  
  
“把文书给安德烈，让他立刻滚回拜仁。”梅西说。  
  
  
  
父母交谈时安德烈在门外惴惴不安地等着，他等待着大门打开，母亲叫他进去，却听到屋内的争执声越来越大，轰隆一声打碎东西的声音传出时，安德烈甚至抖了一下。  
  
这怕是没可能了，母亲还在生气……自己和父亲还要继续等下去吗？要等上多久？或者先回去、等母亲气消了再来？  
  
正在门外紧张不安地猜想时，施魏因施泰格忽然走出来，安德烈抱着最后的希望以为他会说母亲让自己进去，但施魏因施泰格只说了句“我们走”。  
  
他面色不佳，安德烈匆匆跟上，问道：“您生气了吗？”  
  
“梅西要拜仁和巴萨断交。拿到他写好的文书我们就走。”施魏因施泰格说，一面迈着大步，安德烈慌乱地跟在他身后走着，听到他这样说一把拉住父亲的衣袖。  
  
“您说什么？断交？”  
  
施魏因施泰格甩开他的手，继续向前走去。“你听见了我说的话了，他就是这么说的，从今以后我们不是盟国，梅西也不是你母亲。拜仁的太子为什么非要求得巴萨皇帝的原谅不可，他不承认你是他儿子，你也就当没这个母亲。”  
  
“父亲！”安德烈惊恐地叫道，“您——您不能这样说，妈妈只是生气了，你也只是在气头上……”  
  
“别再那样叫他，”施魏因施泰格忽然停下，向安德烈怒视，他看了眼周围，命令道：“别说话，回去再说。”  
  
说罢他又怒气冲冲地大步向前走，安德烈在原地呆滞几秒，小跑着跟上去，心惊胆战地走在父亲身后。两人回到暂住的房间，刚一进门安德烈就拉住施魏因施泰格乞求道：“您别生气好吗？我们再去见妈妈，或者等您气消了也行，你们不能因为吵了一次、说了几句气话就让两国断交，他是我母亲，我不可能不把他当做陌路人——”  
  
“看看他是怎么对你的！看清楚！”施魏因施泰格喝道，“他拒绝你、不见你、不把你当做他儿子，换了他的其他任何孩子他都不会这样！这些年我一直知道他对你的关心比对其他孩子少，我还劝自己说那只是因为你们不常见面，现在一刀两断也不用再骗自己了，他就是不喜欢你——你也给我记清楚！我的儿子、拜仁的太子不向别人乞求感情，别对梅西抱指望，他心里只有他拉玛西亚血统的孩子，你和我都是外人，和他互相利用这么多年也够了，他心里没你也无所谓，你还是我的孩子，还是拜仁的储君，没必要留恋巴萨施舍的感情，现在就让侍从收拾东西，梅西的文书送来之后我们立刻启程。”  
  
他的话说得安德烈呆了。母亲“就是不喜欢”他，自己在母亲心中一点分量也没有。  
  
“看着我，”施魏因施泰格攥住安德烈的手腕让他回过神来，“你以后会是拜仁的统治者，拜仁不要一个懦弱可欺的皇帝，不再把梅西当做母亲对你只有好处，这些年你太依赖他了，在他面前一点儿脾气都没有，一味千依百顺，有母亲宠孩子的，没见过孩子一味讨好母亲的，他会在感情上控制你，你呢，还只会心甘情愿被他控制，若是原来也就罢了，现在为了米兰他打定主意不要你了，你也收了那份心思，他不要你，我也不用他怜悯你，忘了你有母亲这回事，马上跟我回慕尼黑。”  
  
安德烈被父亲一句句“在感情上控制你”、“他不要你”说得肠胃翻倒，身体阵阵发冷。侍从已经被叫进来帮他们收拾行装了，安德烈好半天才缓过神，又抓着父亲的袖子，乞求似的喃喃自语。  
  
“不能……不能这样，父亲，我们快去……去给母亲道歉，他会原谅我们的，我们和好如初，和原来一样……”  
  
“收起你这幅样子！”施魏因施泰格呵斥，“我不用他原谅，你也不需要他原谅，该做的你已经做了，也已经被惩罚了，就算你死了我看梅西也不见得会原谅你，从今以后我们和巴萨没有半分关系，你也趁早忘了他，别想着去求他、去见他，也别露出这幅表情，这样的母亲有或没有对你有什么区别？他在乎你吗？你每年从慕尼黑折腾到巴塞罗那来看他落得什么好了？在他心里你比得上哪个孩子？他不在乎你，你也没必要在乎他，给我好好呆在房里，不许去找他。”  
  
安德烈一副受惊过度的样子望着施魏因施泰格，眼睛瞪得老大，好半天他才松开父亲的袖子，低声说道：“就算为了拜仁考虑……和他撕破脸也不明智……去和他道个歉吧，父亲，这只是为了拜仁，我们不能断交……”  
  
“我道过歉了，安德烈，梅西不接受也不在乎，他不想听我们的道歉，只想让我们马上滚出巴萨，我如他的愿，这就带你走，这一生他也不用再见我们、不用再担心我们惹他心烦，别想了，安德烈，这样的母亲有还是没有都没区别，这样的盟国也没有好处，趁早把他们都忘了。”  
  
安德烈晕晕沉沉地低着头，也不知道是不是听进去了。  
  
“陛下，我们的车马准备好了……”施魏因施泰格的侍从过来和他说话。安德烈失神地踱步到一旁，拉开门后他呆了片刻，忽然大步向梅西的宫中走去。  
  
只要自己去求他，母亲一定能原谅他们。安德烈笃定地想，母亲不原谅他是因为他还没见到自己，一旦他们见面、母亲就会心软，自己已经被病痛折磨得不成人形，他一定会心疼的，只要自己和他说上话，抱着他哭也好、求也好，他都会原谅自己的。  
  
他匆匆赶到刚刚父母见面的会客厅，被告知梅西已经去了书房。他赶去书房后让仆人向梅西通报，片刻后仆人出来，他以为对方来告诉他随同自己进去，却没想到那人向自己递来一份文书。  
  
“陛下暂时不能见您，”仆人委婉说道，“这是陛下写好的文书，希望殿下回程路上顺利。”  
  
安德烈像将死之人一般呆滞地伸出手去，放在他手中的文书像是有千斤重，他后退一步，打开文书仔细看了两遍，抬起头不死心地问道：“能再通报一遍吗？让我见他一面。”  
  
仆人露出为难的神色，小心地说道：  
  
“陛下暂时不想和您见面。”  
  
他这一世都不想见我了。安德烈想道。  
  
他拿着文书，心如死灰地走回住处，施魏因施泰格看了文书后什么也没说，让侍从收好后就带着安德烈离开了。  
  
拜仁的队伍正向宫外撤着，安德烈忽然见到一小队巴萨人马走进宫中，他想也没想，大声唤道：“马代奥！马代奥！”他挥着手，骑马向他们跑去。施魏因施泰格还没来得及拦，安德烈已经跑到马代奥面前了。  
  
安德烈从马上跳下，马代奥也只得下马，还没等他说出半个字或有任何表示，安德烈已经一把抱住他了。  
  
“我要走了，马代奥，”他紧紧搂着哥哥，马代奥甚至被他勒得骨头发疼、呼吸困难，“不知道什么时候才能见你，你会想我吗？”  
  
他来得突然，话语和拥抱也突然。但马代奥已经明白原委了，父亲刚刚派人叫他回宫，说母亲情绪不好，还宣布要和拜仁断交，让他尽快回来。他一进宫就看见拜仁的队伍向外走去，还没等他看到安德烈，安德烈已经呼喊着他的名字跑过来了。  
  
安德烈松开他，一双闪着光的眼睛泪眼朦胧地看着他，马代奥吓了一跳，安德烈消瘦了许多，含泪的眼中还有红血丝，他万万没想到安德烈会有如此憔悴的一天。  
  
“你怎么了？”马代奥问。  
  
安德烈的笑容几乎算得上是绝望了，他附在哥哥耳边，用旁人听不到的声音轻声说：“我要走了，妈妈不要我，以后我可能再也见不到你了。你会想我吗？”  
  
他第二次向马代奥问。就算马代奥再狠心也说不出那句“不想”，他草草点了下头。安德烈笑了，又拥抱了他。  
  
“我知道我做错了，我已经反省了，别记着我的错，好吗？”他问。  
  
被他这样问，马代奥也只能答应他。  
  
“我还给你带了礼物，你不在宫里，侍从们也不在，母亲还不见我，我都不知道该交给谁了，”安德烈从口袋里拿出一个抽绳的小袋子塞进马代奥手中，“我在维也纳打仗时拿到一块蓝宝石，可以镶嵌在头冠或者剑上，本来我的侍从提议把这个镶嵌到我的王冠上，但我更希望把它给你，快收下……”他回头望了眼施魏因施泰格，“我要走了，”他再度依依不舍地抱住马代奥，“我很高兴你是我哥哥。”  
  
说罢，他满眼是泪地向马代奥笑了，然后也不敢说再见，骑上马离开了。  
  
马代奥攥着手心里的小袋子看他远走，心中忽然很不舍。他还没原谅安德烈在战场上的所作所为，但刚刚忽然的一幕让他没办法对安德烈狠心。  
  
拜仁的队伍继续向外走去，安德烈回过头来，他笑着向马代奥招手，他在夕阳的光芒中越走越远，终于被人群遮挡，再看不到了。  
  
  
  
并非是自己的错觉，而是塞尔确实不知不觉在让自己向克里斯靠拢。  
  
马丁早已回了都城，罗纳尔多自己和科恩特朗、塞尔留下来了。塞尔名义上是副将，他虽然在军队里呆过，但罗纳尔多从没听说过他有什么带兵的天赋，在军事上来说塞尔只是个资质平庸的人，但这一两个月他的变化很大，对练兵和演习也很认真，一丝不苟得仿佛有执念一样。  
  
和罗纳尔多问好时，塞尔总让罗纳尔多想起克里斯。他像自己失去的孩子一样少言寡语，甚至在众人面前一样的严肃和阴沉，他的表情和一些小动作也很像，罗纳尔多知道塞尔原本就不是开朗的性格，但他最近的变化很明显，也不是从前的样子了。  
  
秋雨一场又一场地下着，庄稼烂在泥土中，糟糕的收成让军营里的供给也越来越差。罗纳尔多听过士兵中的流言蜚语，说克里斯的死是皇马衰落的开始。流言并未愈演愈烈，他也没去制止，但塞尔这样做了，他忽然比从前专横了许多，不许人们议论死去的主帅。  
  
“等到天凉了，军营里就更难呆了，”科恩特朗说，“越来越冷，一天不如一天。你不想回马德里？”  
  
“回去也没事做。”罗纳尔多答道。两人吃着晚饭，塞进嘴里的都是没味道的食物。  
  
科恩特朗也不知道该怎么劝他了。没了唯一的孩子，又没有恋人，他也不知道罗纳尔多还能干什么。  
  
“你就想一直住在军营里？”  
  
“至少孩子的墓在这儿，”罗纳尔多答道，“在这里至少还有事做，练练兵，早晚巡逻……”  
  
“这不是你该做的事，你已经为皇马打了一辈子仗，该休息了。”科恩特朗劝道。  
  
罗纳尔多没说话。他想说自己现在最害怕的就是休息，就是无事可做。迟了片刻，他答道：“就像现在这样也很好。”  
  
就住在军营里吧。都城里虽有朋友，却也繁杂纷乱。罗纳尔多不想被朋友们安慰，他们每个人一见到他就对他说他们很遗憾，没了克里斯已经够难受了，罗纳尔多不想让别人一遍又一遍提醒他。而且马德里的朋友们、熟人们都有孩子，到时候他们的孩子一个个结婚、生子，自己就会反复想起要是克里斯还活着也一定怎样怎样……何苦要过这样的日子。  
  
两人都不说话了，科恩特朗闷头吃饭。这些天他时常想起梅西，每次想起都如鲠在喉，他准备下个星期回都城，也不知道什么时候才能再见到罗纳尔多，到了今天终于忍不住提起来了。  
  
“你不恨他？”科恩特朗问，“如果不是梅西，你也不会走到今天这步田地。一定早早地和马德里的某个人结了婚，多生几个孩子，就算遭遇不测，也至少不像现在这样孤零零一人。”  
  
“你又说这种假设，”罗纳尔多叹道，“我养了克里斯二十五年，到现在怎么可能还想要其他孩子？至于梅西……无论怎么说，如果没有他，我也不会有克里斯。他过世的时候我比谁都难过……但我不能靠着难过活一辈子——哪怕只剩下半辈子也不能这样过。心里一直恨着别人，日子也没什么滋味了。”  
  
“现在也好不到哪去吧，”科恩特朗说道，“都到了这时候，你也不用担心克里斯怎么想了，至少别一个人过日子，就算不结婚，也至少找个人和你一起生活。”  
  
二十几年前科恩特朗提起这主意时，罗纳尔多只感觉不可能，现在他仍这样想，而且觉得很好笑。那不可能发生。  
  
“如果有，我会试试的。”罗纳尔多答道。  
  
“你这么快就回答我，不用想也知道是敷衍，”科恩特朗说，“要是你稍微考虑一下，这话听起来还有点可信度。”  
  
“那你想让我怎么回答？”罗纳尔多问，“事情已经变成这样了。”  
  
科恩特朗也无计可施。他闷头吃着饭，过了一会儿说道：“你想做什么？”  
  
罗纳尔多确信这是世界上自己最不想回答的问题。他什么也不想做，他还能做什么？老死在军营里？那倒是个好主意。  
  
“昨天我看见塞尔了，”科恩特朗忽然说，“在克里斯的墓地。回都城之前我想去看看他，没想到碰到塞尔。他在墓地前坐着，也不知道去多久了。他的侍从在一边等着，一脸担忧，好像怕他疯了。”  
  
罗纳尔多忽然认真想到塞尔发疯的可能性有多大。他现在的模样已经很让人担心了。  
  
“早晚劝他回都城吧。”科恩特朗说。  
  
“我？”罗纳尔多问。  
  
科恩特朗看着他：“不然还是谁？卡西和拉莫斯都让他回去，他听了吗？除了你的话，他还能听谁的？”  
  
  
  
科恩特朗刚走的那天，罗纳尔多带队巡逻，回来时下起了雨，土地湿滑，罗纳尔多的马一脚踏空，受惊后忽然将他从马背上甩下，罗纳尔多当场晕了过去。  
  
略微有了意识时，罗纳尔多感觉到全身疼痛不已，浑身上下都在疼，没有一处安生。他以为自己或许要就此死去，原本躯体疼痛难耐，但这一念头刚刚浮上脑海，他就忽然放松下来。如果就此结束也没什么不好。  
  
正想松开手，把一切都丢掉时，他想起孩子。  
  
两三岁的克里斯推开门，跌跌撞撞走进来，抱住他的腿，央求他抱他。罗纳尔多把他抱起来，克里斯在他怀里舒心地找了个合适的位置，他攥着罗纳尔多的衣服，那只小小的手好像现在还抓在他身上，把心脏抓得又麻又痒。  
  
那时他比长大后快乐，他还一无所知，他还会望着自己无端“咯咯咯”地乐起来，等他停下来，罗纳尔多稍一逗他，他就又开始笑，笑够了，他会抱住罗纳尔多的脸亲他。自己这一生中绝大多数亲吻都来自孩子，尤其是小时候，孩子总是要吻他，也喜欢被他亲吻，他笑啊笑的，还把小手伸到罗纳尔多嘴唇上，或是摸他的耳朵和眼睛，等他累了，他就乖乖在自己怀里睡着了。  
  
那时罗纳尔多时常抱着他批阅公文。克里斯两三岁时已经很重了，但罗纳尔多还是会抱着他，让他在怀里睡着。在孩子的呼吸声中、在他胸膛轻微的起伏挨在自己身上时处理公事。做好工作后，罗纳尔多把孩子抱到床上，孩子咕哝着嘴，在意识到自己离开父亲身边后伸手去抓他，罗纳尔多要把手伸给他，几分钟后克里斯又睡熟了，罗纳尔多才能起身。  
  
如果四年前年他答应了梅西、和他一起去巴萨……和他去吧，罗纳尔多在迷乱的意识中回到了那年，他劝动了儿子，克里斯和梅西去了巴萨，后来自己也去了，克里斯在巴萨过得很好，他再不用打仗，也不用再拿起剑和盾牌，他身上的疤痕逐渐淡去，他比从前快乐了许多……  
  
可他已经失去孩子了。当日的画面忽然出现在罗纳尔多脑海中打断他的遐想。克里斯在梅西怀中死去，在一个大雨天，在泥浆和血水里。他被剑穿透身体，梅西不原谅他，让他死不瞑目。  
  
全身的疼越来越明显了。罗纳尔多松开手，他不需要任何东西，活不活着也没关系了，他也不可能再回到二十五年前、回到没有克里斯时的时光，孩子已经将一切都改变了。  
  
他撒了谎，他怨梅西，他恨他。他为自己带来孩子，然后又将孩子夺走，罗纳尔多不在乎梅西的悲伤与难过，他只想给克里斯报仇，希望梅西的孩子死在他的剑下。他一遍遍这样想，却就是不能去做。克里斯身上那些他认为无用的单纯与心软都跑到了自己身上，他恨梅西，但不能为孩子报仇。  
  
所以活着还有什么趣味？他已为皇马征战半生，从普通士兵变成将军和主帅，他还有个和他一样出色的儿子，但却早早去世了。原本还能陪着孩子一同生活，现在呢？还有什么？无趣度过后半生，日复一日在军营中重复前一天的生活？如果只能这样行尸走肉地活着、还要装作自己早已忘却儿子死去的悲伤……  
  
被黑暗吞噬时，被混沌吞噬时，罗纳尔多忽然不安起来，仿佛世界正在发生一场灾难和浩劫，似乎只要他一睁眼就会看到窗外被烈火染红，大地震动，房屋倒塌，滚滚浓烟侵占世界，众人哀叫哭喊，一派地狱的景象。  
  
他费力地睁开眼，以为眼中耳中将会是坍塌的画面和绝望的呼喊，但他看到的只是被烟熏旧的墙壁和坐在床边椅子上的塞尔，他漠然无神地看着地面。  
  
“塞尔，”罗纳尔多叫道。  
  
“您醒了？”黑发的年轻人忽然回过神来，眼中的漠然悄悄淡去了，“您没事吧？”  
  
他伸过手来，罗纳尔多握住了。  
  
“我没事。”他答道，望着塞尔年轻却无神的模样。他仍旧不知道塞尔是否和克里斯恋爱过，但现在事实如何都不重要了。  
  
“你怎么在这儿？”罗纳尔多坐起来。  
  
塞尔动动嘴唇，话到嘴边又变了：“我怕您出事。”  
  
或许他想代替克里斯照顾我，罗纳尔多猜测。但自己有什么可担心的？倒是他，还不到二十岁，总是这幅消沉的样子，仿佛再也不会笑了一般。  
  
“我听说陛下让你回都城，怎么不回去？”罗纳尔多问。  
  
“您知道我的心思。”塞尔惨然笑道。  
  
“但你不能在军营待一辈子。”  
  
“等我忘了他，我就回去。”塞尔答道，脸上的笑容仍然苦涩，俨然在诉说一件不可能发生的事。  
  
劝他也不会有用。罗纳尔多移开目光，那么就只能如此了？眼睁睁看着他消沉下去、每天都中了邪一样地跑去克里斯的墓地？  
  
“这些天你在干什么？”罗纳尔多问。  
  
“练兵，您知道的。”  
  
“我是说为什么做这些。”  
  
“我是副将，这是我该做的事，”塞尔答道，和罗纳尔多目光相接后，他垂下头，踌躇半晌才答道：“我希望有一天我能做将军，还有主帅。”  
  
罗纳尔多闭上眼，在心中长长地叹着气。无论他们是不是恋爱过，塞尔都不能陷得更深了。之前科恩特朗问自己想做什么，罗纳尔多没回答，他的答案沮丧，不该说出来：没了克里斯，他什么也不想做了。他试图过和从前一样的生活，仿佛孩子从未来过，也从未死去，他练兵，演习，巡逻，和副将们开会，直到他每天晚上走到儿子原本房间的门口。他总是不忍心走进去看，仿佛只要他站在门外，就能一直让自己相信克里斯还活着，他在房中睡觉，他在桌前看书，他从不推开门，在门外静默片刻后离开。他做出平平常常的样子，仿佛没有任何事发生，但他比任何人都清楚事实，孩子将所有的快乐和动力都带走了。  
  
“你会是主帅，”罗纳尔多说，他甚至还没意识到自己在说什么时话就已经出口了，“我会帮你成为皇马的将军和主帅。”  
  
塞尔望着他，仿佛不敢相信自己听到的。罗纳尔多伸出手去，塞尔生涩地接受他的拥抱。他让罗纳尔多想起克里斯。

 

 

 

第四十章  
  
  
  
马代奥又一次带着海风走进船舱时，梅西忽然意识到这是他第一次出远门，在这之前马代奥只在国内带兵打仗，去过巴萨与图卢兹和皇马的边境。  
  
有些孩子少年时就老成，有些却在长大后也还带着孩子的模样。马代奥是巴萨的皇子和将军，但少数时候他还是会露出些孩子气。梅西越来越喜欢这次带马代奥一起出门的主意了，如果是蒂亚戈，他恐怕会在船上忙于处理政务，无暇放松，但马代奥和哥哥不同，出海远行和去另一个国家都让他感觉新奇。  
  
马赛的旧王故去，新王即位后大婚，在邀约各国参加婚礼的同时也借此机会洽谈合作。梅西原本不想去，想让布斯克茨代替，但蒂亚戈劝说他出门去走走。此时距离米兰去世已经快一整年，蒂亚戈说现在天气好，出门散散心正是好时候。而且坐船不累，比坐马车出门方便多了，而且散心对身体也好。  
  
“我都好了，不用散什么心。”梅西答道。  
  
“您就去吧，和马赛好好谈谈，他们邀请了那么多国家的人，您亲自去，说不定能多和几个国家合作，这对巴萨也有好处……让马代奥陪您去，他整天呆在军营里怪没意思的，要是您不去的话他也不会去，您带着他，说不定还能顺便把他的婚事定了，让哪国的公主嫁过来……”  
  
蒂亚戈说动了梅西，待国内准备好船只后，他和马代奥一起出发了。乘船出门比旱路舒适许多，没出发时马代奥还是闷闷的，认为只是和母亲去国外办事，但上船后马代奥立刻开心起来，他从没来过船上，对什么都好奇，在船舱内外走了好多遍，回来对梅西滔滔不绝地讲他都看到了什么。  
  
马代奥在米兰去世后比从前话更少了。他痛心失去了米兰，也痛心安德烈的背叛。梅西听说安德烈离开时和马代奥说了话，还抱住他险些哭起来。梅西知道整件事对马代奥有很大影响，他不像从前那样快乐，一整年过去，他恢复得很缓慢，但这次出行成了最好的契机，马代奥笑得多了些，见他开心，梅西也感觉轻松了。  
  
抵达马赛休息两天后，梅西和儿子一起参加了新王的婚礼，在婚礼之后他们还会在这里停留一个星期，马赛和各国分别商谈不同的合作，在这期间梅西见到了施魏因施泰格和安德烈，但也只是在婚礼上匆匆一瞥，梅西多看了安德烈几眼，但仍没和他们交谈。  
  
黄昏后吃过晚饭，马代奥拉梅西出门散步，他们在住处旁的花园走着，马代奥提起婚宴上见到的安德烈。  
  
“他好像忽然长大了很多，没有原来的孩子气了，”马代奥说，“你还生他的气吗？”  
  
“不提他们，”梅西说，“合作都谈完我们就回去。”  
  
“说不定你已经不生气了，”马代奥继续说，“安德烈不是原来那样子了。”  
  
这次梅西没答话，马代奥识相地不再说下去了。无论如何都是安德烈有错，纵使是自己的孩子，梅西也不会那么容易原谅他。两人在湖边的长椅上坐下，看水中大大小小的鱼儿，好一会儿没说话。过了半晌，梅西忽然听见身后有人说话。  
  
“……也不算是在一起，别问了，爸，都分开了。”  
  
听到是安德烈的声音，梅西回过头去，一层厚厚的树篱遮挡了他们，安德烈和施魏因施泰格不知道这边有人。  
  
“以为你们能结婚呢，”施魏因施泰格叹了一声，“我还挺喜欢他。”  
  
“怎么可能结婚……我们就是见过几次面，根本没在一起过。”安德烈又强调道。  
  
“你总是喜欢比你大几岁的，”施魏因施泰格说，他忽然想到什么，顿了一下说道：“你记得阿隆索家的女儿吗？她也比你年纪大。”  
  
“您又忘了我不喜欢女孩，”安德烈叹道，“别总操心我，自己都生病了天天吃药、还有心思管孩子，”听声音安德烈在施魏因施泰格背上拍了拍，“你还把我们的医生也传染了，好好地出趟门……”  
  
安德烈“责怪”起父亲不小心生病，梅西听着他们的对话，忽然发现自己对安德烈所知甚少，他从没问过安德烈的恋爱，也不知道他喜欢男孩女孩，更不知道他喜欢什么样的，忽然得知这些竟然是一场偷听后知晓的。  
  
“年年去巴萨也没生病，来趟马赛倒染上风寒了。”施魏因施泰格叹道。安德烈没接话，似乎不想提到巴萨。  
  
“你再这样我很担心，”好久后安德烈才开口，“回去以后你好好听医生的话，别忙着这个那个整天累得自己团团转，不是还有我吗？交给我你有什么不放心的？你高烧那几天我差点被你吓死，医生查不到病因，你的烧也不退，还有人问我你要是好转不了怎么办，我气疯了，转手就一个巴掌打过去……好久都没发火了，都是被你吓的。”  
  
“不是都好了么，还惦记，”施魏因施泰格说，“谁问你的？”  
  
“哪个弟弟最惹我烦就是哪个问的。”安德烈说。  
  
梅西听着他们的对话，他竟不知道安德烈说的是谁。他知道安德烈在拜仁有几个同父异母的兄弟姐妹，但对于他们关系如何、哪个和他亲近、哪个和他疏远一概不知。安德烈不提，自己也从没问过，根本不知道他在慕尼黑的生活是什么样的。  
  
“国内的事你都别管了，算是为我着想，行吗？”安德烈问，“天天操心那么多事，也不看看自己身体什么样。万一你出事，让我在拜仁怎么办？我流着一半拉玛西亚的血，没有纯拜仁血统，哪个弟弟妹妹不对我虎视眈眈？他们身后的家族都在慕尼黑，还不知道我们和巴萨的事，要是哪天他们来真格的，我一个人能斗得过他们中的哪个？我确实在按照您说的笼络我自己的人，可您也不看看我才多大、就算拉拢，能拉拢过来多少？积蓄力量也需要时间不是吗？我不是说想让您给我更多权力，我就指望您别总生病，好歹我为什么事心烦的时候也有个人能说话。”  
  
安德烈的语气忽然沉重了许多，施魏因施泰格沉默片刻，答道：“别操心了，我没事，我马上好起来不就行了？”  
  
安德烈应了一声。  
  
施魏因施泰格问：“你那些弟弟妹妹也没少给你添堵，是吧？我听过一点儿风言风语，你什么也不说，我也一直没想起来问你。你受了不少委屈，我竟然都忽略了。”  
  
“我不想搭理他们，”安德烈答道，“我知道他们也是您的孩子，但我们就是关系不好，我没办法，也不想改变，有时间和他们搞好关系不如把国事弄出个条理。我也不想总对您说今天谁又怎么惹了我，我能解决。”  
  
半晌后施魏因施泰格叹道：“幸好国内还没人知道巴萨的情况。”  
  
“不用指望巴萨了，”安德烈答道，“纸包不住火，两三年不去巴萨，所有人都明白怎么回事了。等不到国外有动静，国内就先乱了。我不会浪费时间，这几年也一直在积蓄力量，我不用指望谁，自己就能做好。”  
  
“通过结婚呢？”施魏因施泰格问，“有个慕尼黑本地的家族，处境会好很多。”  
  
“还不是要等力量强大了再考虑结婚？不然谁会想嫁给我？现在这种情况，就算我即位了别人都会想办法把我推下去。等到我力量足够了、没人能打我的主意，到时候想和哪个家族联姻不行？”安德烈停顿一下，忽然笑道，“其实我不用担心，结了婚我也不介意对方在外面养情人，他还能荣华富贵一辈子，想干什么干什么，去哪找这么好的事，想跟我结婚的人应该从城内排到城外那么多。”  
  
“说什么呢？”施魏因施泰格问，“什么叫不介意对方在外面养情人？”  
  
“不然我还能怎么样？拴着人家一辈子？”安德烈问，“谁又想和我长相厮守了？再说婚姻不就是那么回事吗，谁知道什么时候就忽然破裂了，别怪我说话直接——您和梅西不是现成的例子吗？”他停顿一下，轻快地笑道：“所以呀，我们就别说这个了，以后的事谁说得准？走吧，风凉了，别动，你领子这儿……好了。”  
  
梅西留意着声响，两人站起身离开了。施魏因施泰格还在说着什么，但已经听不清了。  
  
马代奥一直没说话，他仍望着水中的鱼。过了一会儿，梅西也站起身来，和马代奥一起回去了。  
  
  
  
再与施魏因施泰格和安德烈见面时，梅西特意留心了他们。施魏因施泰格因为这几日病着，面色不好，但病情并不严重，只是感冒，安德烈则愈发让人心焦了，他像是忽然长大了许多，更从容、更镇静，却也更让人难以接近。他固然能与他人游刃有余地交流或处理棘手问题，但他的玩世不恭比从前更甚，而且混合了一分阴沉，他身上有一种任何东西都无法伤害他的保护，而这种保护像是因为不在乎一切得来的。他对任何人、任何事都不信任。以前安德烈有这样的倾向，却从没这样明显。  
  
那时他还有在乎的事，或许现在已经没了。  
  
在不得已必须交谈的场合，梅西和施魏因施泰格打了招呼，在众人面前客套了几句。连日来都是从容模样的安德烈仍旧表现得体，但只有正在和他们交谈的梅西与马代奥才知道，他甚至都没看两人一眼，他的目光谨慎地停留在对方的衣领或肩膀处，有时他微微歪着头，做出倾听的样子，但一次都没和他们有过目光对视。梅西和马代奥看得清楚，那并非出于傲慢，而是出于对自己的保护。梅西甚至发现他在微微发抖。那短暂的几分钟里梅西确实有些后悔，他的拒绝和不原谅把孩子变成什么样了？  
  
安德烈的礼貌和恭敬无可挑剔，他陪着施魏因施泰格和自己说完话，礼貌道别后离开了。梅西望着他肩膀轻微发颤的背影移不开目光，那毕竟是他的孩子。  
  
梅西没提起拜仁的父子两人，但在听过他们的对话之后他的心情显然和原来不同了。第二天他们不得已说话时安德烈的表现更让他担心。他没忘记米兰，也知道确实是自己提出两国断交、并和施魏因施泰格、安德烈都再无联系，这就是他们见面时安德烈应当表现出来的样子，可当真正看见他们时，安德烈的表现和处境都让梅西有几分心软。  
  
晚上吃过饭，马代奥陪梅西聊了会儿天。过了不多久，马代奥站起来伸了个懒腰，自言自语似的说道：“天还早呢，我去看看安德烈。”  
  
他不是对梅西说话，如果梅西要拦他就一定告诉他不许去，但梅西像是没听见他说要去看谁似的，由着他出门了。  
  
到了拜仁的住处，马代奥去安德烈的房间找他。通报后仆人带着他进去，安德烈笑盈盈地迎接了他，但这次却是防备着的，仿佛不敢和他太亲密。  
  
“没想到这么快就又见面了，”安德烈笑道，“去年离开巴萨的时候还以为再见不到了呢。”  
  
他的笑容淡，看到马代奥也不像从前那样欣喜，反倒还带着愁绪。  
  
两人在沙发上坐下，问了几句最近的情况，马代奥问道：“你父亲病了吗？”  
  
“快好了，”安德烈答道，仆人给他们端上了茶，“几天就没事了。”  
  
“蒂亚戈结婚了，你听说了吗？”马代奥提起这件事。  
  
“听说了，”安德烈仿佛并不在意，“你呢？也快了？”  
  
“还没有。”马代奥回答。  
  
去年梅西和拜仁的父子两个断绝关系，现在他们兄弟说起话来也有些别扭，安德烈似乎只想避开他，尽快结束对话。马代奥原本就不是健谈的人，以前他们在一起时总是安德烈主动说个不停，现在弟弟不说话，他也不知道该说什么了。  
  
两人喝着茶，安德烈望着地面，神色黯然。沉默半晌后，他像是忽然想起来什么。  
  
“我带了件东西，”他说道，然后起身去找，在行装里翻着，“也不是故意要带的，但只是想到有可能碰到你或者蒂亚戈……或者交给你母亲的侍从或者仆人托他们带过去也行，但我没给他准备，反正他是不会要了……”  
  
安德烈找出两个袋子递给马代奥：“我得了一对匕首，但我不爱用匕首，你知道……我记得你有，但这对挺漂亮的，又精致，送你和蒂亚戈也正合适，一人一个。我没用盒子装，我们从旱路赶过来，坐马车也带不了许多东西，我就只用袋子装了。”  
  
马代奥看了看那对匕首，确实精致，对安德烈道谢后，他略有些过意不去：“我忘了给你带礼物……”他说道。但这实际上并非全部。一来，他不确定是否能见到安德烈，二来，在还未与他见面时，马代奥想起他时的心情和现在不同，没见面时他还没原谅安德烈，但现在已经于心不忍了。  
  
“没事。”安德烈答道。他又不说话了，不问母亲最近如何，认定了既然梅西不要他，自己也就不该对他自作多情。  
  
“你和我去巴塞罗那吧，”马代奥忽然有了主意，“你父亲不是病了吗？等会议都结束之后他也不好在马赛住太久，你们从旱路过来，赶路不方便也不舒服，对他养病也没好处，我们坐船回巴塞罗那，距离不远，也免得在路上花太长时间……等你们回去的时候可以先坐船，能走水路了再坐马车。这样舒服多了。”  
  
安德烈忽然怔了，表情凝固在脸上。他露出奇怪的神情望着马代奥，仿佛怀疑马代奥在说疯话。  
  
“你知道我不能去。”安德烈尴尬地笑着。  
  
“母亲不像原来那样生气了，”马代奥赶快说，“今天晚上他知道我来见你，但他并没阻止我，这不是让我来了吗？你和我们回巴萨，路上和母亲好好聊聊，说不定大家就和好如初了。”  
  
安德烈望着他，认定他的话都是天方夜谭。  
  
“我不去了，”他讪讪地笑了，笑容比哭还难看，“我们回慕尼黑还有事呢，就不打扰你们了。”  
  
马代奥不相信安德烈真会拒绝自己的提议，原本以为他只是上次被赶出巴萨、丢了面子，才不肯和自己去，但现在他的样子非常奇怪。  
  
“可是——你在和母亲怄气吗？你一直喜欢他啊，你不是很依赖母亲吗？我看到你白天的样子了，你都不敢看母亲，还在发抖——”  
  
“因为我害怕，”安德烈说，他仍旧转头看着一旁，不和马代奥有目光对视，“如果你曾经跪下来求一个人原谅你、还被他拒绝，再和他见面你也会害怕。”  
  
他说着，语句心如死灰，但情绪有了波动。  
  
马代奥迟疑一下，问道：“你在生他的气？”  
  
“我不知道我生不生气，”安德烈答道，“但我害怕。我再也不想那样求谁了，也不想要他的原谅。我只想躲得远远的。”  
  
只要安德烈想，他总是能随时哭出来。但这次他却死命忍着，眼眶只是泛红他就转开头去，不愿意让马代奥注意自己的情绪。  
  
他们沉默了好长时间，马代奥不擅长安慰，最后仍说道：“不会那样了，安德烈，我回去和他说说……”  
  
“不，”安德烈拒绝道，“我不想去。就算他原谅我，我也不想去。总是围在他身边转，希望他关注我，可到头来什么也得不到……去巴萨也不过是这样的日子……现在我也不在乎了，不用他再像对小孩似的哄我、注意我……还去巴萨干什么呢。”他憋回眼泪，抬头看着前方的墙壁微微扬起头说道。  
  
安德烈有时的话语和举动都让马代奥感觉半真半假，这也是他对蒂亚戈说如果见了面会不由自主原谅安德烈的原因之一，他会做出让你不忍的样子。但现在的安德烈并非是在演戏。  
  
马代奥说不出话，安德烈自己用略轻快些的声音补充道：“当然了，我不该说这些，本来错的就是我，还在这儿说的好像别人不对似的像什么话，不该是你来哄我劝我……我说错了，你别在意。”他堆起抱歉的笑容。  
  
看着他面对外人般的客套笑容和拒绝言辞，马代奥心里更难受了。  
  
“别这么固执，”马代奥不死心地劝着，“米兰的事过去了，他已经不在了，但你还是我们的弟弟，去巴萨吧，这对我们两国都好……你不用在今天非给我个答复不可，我们在马赛还要住四天呢，但我希望四天后你能和你父亲一起到巴萨的船上来。”  
  
安德烈不置可否，也对此并不抱希望。马代奥捧着他的脸吻了一下，“我先回去，你好好休息吧。”  
  
  
  
回到房中，马代奥看到梅西并没回卧室，他在起居室里看书，马代奥知道他在等自己。  
  
梅西不会主动开口问安德烈是否安好，马代奥在他对面的椅子上坐下，直接问道：“您还在对安德烈生气吗？”梅西还没回答，马代奥继续说道：“他看起来不太好，妈妈，我是说——可能别的方面还好，但性格变了，脾气也和原来不一样，他不太开心，但身体还好。”  
  
听完他的话，梅西迟了几秒才答道：“说一点儿都不生气当然不可能，但也不是特别厌恶他……你们聊什么了？”  
  
马代奥转述自己如何邀请安德烈来巴萨，但被他反复拒绝一事。这就是他刚刚所说的安德烈和原来不同的地方，如果是以前，就算梅西和他生气，如果能有机会和母亲和解他一定不会放过，但这次安德烈却害怕了，马代奥和他说了好半天他都不同意。他不敢见梅西，也不敢和母亲说话，想也不愿意想母亲是否会原谅他还是怎么样，只想要躲得远远的。  
  
“我劝了他老半天……但他也说了，是他做错事，不该让我们劝他，”马代奥说，“他不是在故意惹我们不高兴，他是真的很为难。”  
  
“他不敢见我？”梅西惊讶地问，“他怎么会不敢见我？怎么会害怕？安德烈不是这样的。”  
  
“他‘以前’不是这样，”马代奥强调，“但现在他不是我们认识的安德烈了。他变了好多。您见到他就明白了……今天上午您和他不算是‘见面’，他都不敢看您。”  
  
“我以为他在生气，”梅西叹道，“米兰刚去世之后我对他态度很糟，后来他来见我，我又好多天都不见……”  
  
“我也问他是不是在生气，他说他不知道，那样子不像撒谎，他慌了，”马代奥说，“您打算怎么办？我们还有四天就回国了，我很想他，想让他也到巴萨来……而且您知道啊，其他国家见到我们和拜仁没来往了、拜仁的太子不再每年来巴萨探望母亲，他们都会发现端倪的，您听到安德烈的话了，他在拜仁处境不是很好……”  
  
梅西看向门口，忽然想起去年他和施魏因施泰格争执的时候。那时安德烈就站在门外，瑟瑟发抖，门关上之前梅西见到他面色苍白、紧张不安的儿子。若说原谅固然不可能，米兰的死对他打击太大，一整年来梅西都在缓慢恢复，不仅对他如此，这也是对巴萨的打击。还有克里斯的死。失去两个孩子，他根本无暇去想断绝关系的安德烈。  
  
那时在气头上，梅西什么话都说了。不要他，宁愿要一个私生子也不要他，让施魏因施泰格带着他的孩子滚回拜仁，再也不许踏足巴萨……他确实还生安德烈的气，但也不至于仇人一样恨着他、再也不想见他。这次在马赛和他相遇，梅西又开始惦念他。  
  
若说不对，自己也有错，与施魏因施泰格不加考虑就上了床，有了孩子后还生了下来，他那时候恋着施魏因施泰格，确实想生下他的孩子，但梅西也不得不承认，他留下孩子有一半原因是因为他的政治价值、他能带给巴萨的好处；而且因为不想过于惦念他，不想在见不到他时太过煎熬，梅西一直故意降低安德烈在自己心目中的重要性，对他忽略得多一些，米兰之后更是如此……  
  
自己还与施魏因施泰格那样大吵一架……两人都是君主，谁又会让步呢？梅西骄傲，施魏因施泰格又已经苦苦哀求过……  
  
“我去找施魏因施泰格，妈妈，”马代奥说，“我是晚辈，他不会太为难我，我去探探口风，如果他态度正常，我可以对他道歉，就说是替您道歉，然后说您可以和他见面，等到他有空的时候……哪怕他为难我两次也没关系，他也是皇帝，不轻易让步也在预料之中，我可以多去找他几次，我们还有四天时间呢。”  
  
马代奥轻快地建议道。  
  
“不委屈你吗？”梅西问。马代奥也是皇子，他可不是常被人拒绝、常吃闭门羹的人，而自己又根本无法预测施魏因施泰格的态度。  
  
“我是为了弟弟呀，”马代奥说，“我只剩下这一个弟弟了。”  
  
  
  
马代奥第一次去见施魏因施泰格就带回了好消息，让梅西十分惊讶。那天上午马赛的人分别和巴萨、拜仁以及其他国家商讨经济上的来往与合作，下午到晚饭之前众人才有空闲时，马代奥立刻去了拜仁的住处。  
  
施魏因施泰格对他的到来很惊讶，虽然还生梅西的气，但他不至于为难孩子，在他和梅西的个人纠葛和争执之外，他首先是一国之君，拜仁和巴萨疏远若被人看穿，对两国都没好处，何况这也会让安德烈处境更难，他身后是否有巴萨支持甚至会影响他能否顺利即位。施魏因施泰格欢迎马代奥的到来，听到他问自己什么时候方便、好安排他与母亲见面后，施魏因施泰格立刻同意了，定下来第二天下午去见梅西。  
  
夜里安德烈回来，施魏因施泰格提起他和梅西第二天会见面，安德烈看起来并不关心，只说按父亲的意思去办就好，他累了，不想听这些，困倦地回房去睡觉了。  
  
父亲尽管去谈，去和解，安德烈不在乎梅西是否又要他了、是否又取消与拜仁的断交了，他想怎么做都好。自己的心早已挖出来了……现在他已经不奢求母亲的爱和关注了。  
  
卷着毯子，安德烈穿着衣服躺在床上不甚舒适地睡着了。人们都会选择对自己有利的东西，他也会这样，他不能再选择相信母亲，他不值得信任，他只会让自己受伤……就算再笨，他也知道自己要避开会割伤他的人。远离梅西的理由甚至是为了让自己更好地活下去，真好笑……他再不用记挂母亲了，在梅西身上他得不到任何东西。

 

 

我们都是君主，我们为国家见面，为合作交谈。

晚饭后里奥在房中踱步，等着施魏因施泰格。他知道自己该怎么做，他要抛下去年的争执、那时的怄气和许多疯话，暂时忘却孩子们的纠葛和恩仇。

我们为政治而来，为恢复盟国关系见面。

他不会对施魏因施泰格动怒，过去的事已经过去，解决眼前的困境才是当务之急，他是君主，他知道什么时候应该控制情绪——上一次怒不可遏的时候除外。

梅西没有忘记米兰。但他不能因为米兰的离去就永远停留在原地，迫在眉睫的危机和困境让他不能再一意孤行下去，他需要拜仁的帮助，而安德烈现在处境不好，梅西也希望自己能帮到他，不管怎样他都是自己的孩子，安德烈若过得好，自己不去管他也罢，但他处于困境，梅西总不能眼睁睁看着从小娇生惯养的孩子在拜仁苦苦煎熬。

门口传来通报，施魏因施泰格走进来时，里奥忽然想起几日前听他病了，这几天偶尔在公开场合见面时他脸色也不好，今天才稍恢复了些。

“最近都还好吗？”施魏因施泰格首先问道。里奥说不清他脸上的表情是礼貌还是疏远。

“我很好，”里奥带他走到沙发上坐下，“你这几天病了是吗？现在好些了？”

“已经痊愈了。”他答道。

“安德烈呢？最近怎么样？”里奥问。

“算不上好，他变了很多。虽说长大了是好事，但我宁愿他不用这种方式长大，”他停顿一下，叹息似的说道，“我不是来指责你的，孩子已经变了，再说什么做什么也都晚了，我们谈正事吧。”

他抬头望着梅西，梅西怔了一下，好像还想说什么，他一时没说话，施魏因施泰格问道：“你不是还想说安德烈和米兰的事吧？”

里奥没有立刻否认，安德烈变了很多自己当然心疼，但里奥也认为他得到些教训也没什么不好，但这些话不可能对施魏因施泰格说。

“不，”里奥迟了几秒后答道，“没有，我没想说那些。”

他不说，施魏因施泰格已经明白了，心中涌起烦乱的感觉。他向窗外望了望，回过头时露出笑容。

“我们还是说正事。”他笑了一下，笑容转瞬即逝，公事公办地看着里奥。

里奥也意识到自己刚刚的迟疑扰乱了本可能顺利的开始。

“巴萨从没公布过断交，”里奥说道，“那件事是我考虑不周、决定太仓促，我希望我么可以当做整件事从来没发生过。”

“如果有可能的话。”施魏因施泰格答道，面无表情，他求和的好兴致被刚刚的小插曲减去了不少。

“我们需要详细谈谈。”里奥说。

“我不是来和你谈细节的，”施魏因施泰格说，“只要我们决定巴萨和拜仁继续合作，细节都交给臣子去谈。我只要你一句话：巴萨是不是还想和拜仁做盟国？”

“是，”里奥答道，“不然我也不会安排见面了。”

“那很好，我们恢复盟国关系，”施魏因施泰格说着站起来，“我先回去，细节会让人过来和你们商讨。”

“等一下，”里奥站起身叫道，“你到底怎么了？”

“我们不能谈下去，”施魏因施泰格回过头来，“这很明显。我不能在明知道你对安德烈心存芥蒂的情况下和你聊任何事，你连我们的孩子都不信任，我和你还怎么聊下去？我不想再和你争执。”

“这是两回事，”里奥强调，“家庭和国家不能混为一谈。你是在赌气吗？”

“你为什么想见我？”施魏因施泰格忽略他的话，向里奥提问道，“你见我是因为巴萨需要外援，我同意见你，因为拜仁和安德烈需要你们，我们的关系仅此而已，你和我像其他君主一样只要确定合作就好、细节交给别人，自然会有人替我们处理。”

“这种生硬的‘合作方式’没有好处，”里奥说道，“刚刚是我不对，我们别再计较这些，好好谈谈行吗？”

因为他说别再计较，所以自己就别再计较了么？刚刚还又要说孩子的不对。施魏因施泰格刚想发作，话到了嘴边、只剩下一秒钟他就要变成去年和里奥争吵的自己时，他忽然停下了。

如果是从前，梅西不会服软，不会退让，自己也受够了一味让步，一定会同他争吵起来。但这就是他们之间的全部了吗？爱情忘得一干二净，为了国家和孩子翻来覆去地争吵？

仔细打量里奥时，施魏因施泰格忽然发现他和记忆中的样子有些出入，里奥的眉眼初看仍是原来的模样，却少了原本的锋芒。认识他二十多年，施魏因施泰格第一次发现里奥身上的棱角被磨光了。

 “巴萨究竟走投无路到什么地步了？”他问，“到底出什么事了、你会对我这样退让？”

里奥看着他，微张着口，答不出话。到底有人看清了他的窘境并指出来了……而且自己总是习惯性占据强势地位，偶尔退让一次竟会显得不寻常。

“没什么，我只是想和你好好聊聊。”里奥说。

他脸色不自然，声音也低了。想到他刚刚又想责怪安德烈固然让施魏因施泰格恼怒，但看到他现在的模样，施魏因施泰格也很难对他发火。

他毕竟失去了两个孩子，而安德烈就算处境再差、他也至少还好端端地活着。

“你遇到难处了？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥想着他的问题。他遇到难处了吗？那种种难处不是每年都会遇到吗？自他成为储君之后又哪一年有改变了？他不怕国内外的压力，也不怕应对棘手问题，可问题在于他已经不是原本的里奥·梅西。安德烈害了米兰，克里斯在米兰胸前插了一刀，蒂亚戈又杀死克里斯，这一切足以让任何一个人垮掉，他能支撑，但不能否认心中的负担和肩上的重量都难以承受。

“没有难处，”里奥为难地笑了，“只是我不是从前的自己了。我不想对你诉苦，但你知道，没有人能在那些事之后还能若无其事、假装什么都没发生过。”

若梅西早褪去火气、对自己袒露真实的状态，去年的冲突或许根本不会发生。

施魏因施泰格放下刚刚的烦躁。他不可能忍心看到梅西现在的样子，不可能在他脆弱时和他争执。施魏因施泰格揉揉额头，他们至少也曾经是恋人不是么？

“我为发生的事感到遗憾，”施魏因施泰格说，“但你还是你，对我来说没有第二个里奥·梅西。”

里奥笑了。若这话是别人说的他还半信半疑，但施魏因施泰格不说谎。

“我们当做那次争吵从没发生过吧，”平复情绪后里奥说道，“你也好，安德烈也好，我不想一直和你们置气。我当然气过安德烈，但他是我的孩子，我总不能说我能忍心看他在拜仁过得不好。”

“你从哪听来的这些？”施魏因施泰格感到奇怪。

“有一天晚上你们在湖边聊天，我和马代奥正好听到了，”里奥答道，“以后在外面不能乱说话，树丛或者篱笆后面都会有人的，你和孩子都小心点，那天幸好是我们，如果是其他人，事情早就闹开了。”

他的态度软了许多，话语中也把他和自己、和孩子的关系都拉近了。施魏因施泰格叹道：“既然你听到了，瞒着也没用了。”

“我们影响安德烈了，是吗？”里奥问，“那天我听见他说起以后，他连结婚都想糊弄过去……还说我们也是这样。”

“我们不是，”施魏因施泰格说，“如果不喜欢你，我不会和你有孩子，这和你是巴萨的皇帝没关系，那时候无论你是什么身份我都想要你，安德烈还以为这只是政治婚姻，如果是政治婚姻我能这么多年没皇后？”

他平平常常地说了这句话，半天没听到回音，抬起头时才发现里奥正望着他，脸上多了层红晕。

“脸怎么红了？”施魏因施泰格问。

“忽然听见你这么说，吓了一跳。”里奥答道。

“孩子都有了，现在倒开始不好意思了。”

“你不在这儿，也不是天天能听到这些话的，”里奥说，“你不在身边，孩子也是，我想疼安德烈，可他不在巴萨，见不到就只能一味想他，我也不敢那么在意他，确实是我对不住安德烈……怎么说也都是我不好，早知道就不让他去慕尼黑了。”

“不怪你，”施魏因施泰格说，“你把他留下，拜仁立谁当太子呢？”

“我确实担心过你让别的孩子当太子，”里奥想起多年前的事，“有段时间我总想这件事——安德烈还小的时候，自己又高兴又难过的，你有其他的孩子，他们的母亲和家族都在慕尼黑，势力强大，和你也更亲近，那时候我想，万一你让别的孩子做储君了，我就把安德烈接回来自己养，这样每天都能见到他了，但他回到巴萨又有什么好处，只有一半拉玛西亚血统，也没地位。可你如果在拜仁有了皇后，立谁做储君就很难说了。”

“我没有皇后，只有你，”施魏因施泰格回答，里奥惊讶地看他，施魏因施泰格却只顾着倒茶，根本没在意自己刚刚说了什么。

“慕尼黑皇宫里有几个人，”他继续说着，“虽说常常能见面，但和他们才是政治婚姻，他们为了身后的家族和我结婚，我需要更多子嗣。安德烈和他的弟弟妹妹们没多少感情，我和他也差不多。在拜仁他是唯一一个母亲不在身边的，却是最受宠的那个，没人能和他比。”

联想到安德烈平日的样子，里奥知道施魏因施泰格所言非虚。许多年来他坚持不立皇后、偏爱自己和他的孩子，不用想也知道一定遭遇很多反对和压力。

“谢谢你照顾他。”里奥说道，这句话生涩，也让他尴尬。

施魏因施泰格本想平常地回复他不需要为这件事道谢。他放下茶杯，并没开口，目光还盯着泛着光的杯壁。自己为国家而来，现在想的却全是梅西。他拥有许多东西，却偏偏缺乏爱情，梅西不是最合适的人选，他的身份限制了他们的来往，距离也是个麻烦事，自己在慕尼黑有无数人可选，却偏偏只看中他。有了孩子，过去了这么多年，他们对彼此的了解反倒不多。

没有人能驾驭他的感情，但梅西让他不忍。如果不是大发雷霆，自己不可能与他争执，也不会让梅西落到对他不住后退和道歉的地步。他们见面少、感情也淡，但施魏因施泰格比谁都清楚，世上只有一个梅西这样的人，也只有他才能让他动心。

二十几年过去，除了儿子，让他心软的只有梅西一人。

该讨论国事的时候，他却在想这些。在会客室里、在梅西面前忽然开始思考他们的爱情与过去。或许他更应该思考的是未来，但那和过去一样渺茫、毫无指望，他们已经在各自的国家里分别度过了许多年，今后也仍旧只能分离。

他们连应该有的恋爱过程也没有，他们匆忙喜欢上对方，匆忙分开，没有痛心、误解、沮丧、甜蜜、撕心裂肺与缠绵缱绻，他们理性、克制、公事公办、游刃有余，做着对应各自身份的事，仿佛他们真的能超脱感情、掌控一切，他们让国家结盟，他们共同养育一个孩子，感情看似平常、寡淡又精妙地长久维系下来，谁也不说越界的话，终于开始争吵时，那次争吵也与爱情无关。

就好像他们从没恋爱过一样，就好像孩子是一夜间不知从而何来的。

“我当然会照顾好安德烈，”施魏因施泰格忽然说，“我喜欢你，不照顾和你的孩子，照顾谁呢？”

他的话让里奥吃惊，里奥望着他，仿佛以为自己错听了什么。施魏因施泰格却又问道：“现在再说恋爱，已经太晚了么？我们继续谈政治、谈合作，就好像你和我之间什么都没发生过似的……我们就应该这样，是吗？”

“你怎么了？”里奥问。

“我累了，”施魏因施泰格说，“我养着我们的孩子，和你像陌路人一样谈公事，好像我们从没喜欢过对方。我们真那么生疏吗？”

里奥应该立刻回答。不，不，不，他需要说出一连串否认，告诉施魏因施泰格他们并非如此。因为自己这次要保住巴萨和拜仁的盟国关系，因为他需要施魏因施泰格的帮助，但他知道这一切又是自己在纯粹政治角度上的考虑，他想着的是巴萨，不是自己。

“或许确实生疏了，”里奥答道，他不再站在国家的立场上，只想告诉施魏因施泰格事实，“我并没花心思维护我们的感情。”

“如果我能喜欢上别人，也就不会在意这件事了，”施魏因施泰格答道，“可我没有别人。”

若是另一人站在他的立场上说出这些话，里奥会感觉荒唐。但他知道施魏因施泰格，慕尼黑的宫廷没有皇后和宠妃，他心里也没有人——或者说，没有别人。

“过去二十年才说出这些话，好像太晚了，”施魏因施泰格自嘲地笑了，“也没有什么用——我也没指望什么。”

“不晚，”里奥接上他的话，“至少我不会这么想。”

“不荒唐吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“我们有二十年的时间都荒废了，没刻骨铭心爱一场，每次见面都来去匆匆，没说上几句体己话，也没有海誓山盟，甚至连沉迷感官感受都不是，今天我忽然告诉你这些话，就好像这比所有人拥有的感情都更深刻似的，不像是骗局和玩笑吗？”

“如果是别人就一定是，”里奥笃定地回答，“但我知道你。”

施魏因施泰格忽然满足了。他要的不多，不然过去的二十年无法得到梅西会让他如何焦躁不安。终于将那些话说出来之后，他得到了最好的回应——梅西理解他。拜仁国境宽广，幅员辽阔，他却连一个相知的人都没有，只有梅西，看似原本应和自己没有瓜葛的遥远国度的君主，他与自己的交集不仅仅是政治和利益。

所以在二十二年前他选了梅西，而不是别人。

他和梅西对望着，他们早已相识，但相处的时间少之又少，在今天之前他们也认为两人之间的关系主要仍旧是政治维系，剥去政治，他们还剩下的感情少得可怜，谁也不想去探究真相。在已经迟得不能更迟的时候，他们忽然注意到两人之间并非除了利益一无所有。

“过几天回巴萨，你带着孩子和我一起回去。”里奥说道。

“因为我们迟了太久的感情需要补偿了吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

“你认为我从没喜欢过你吗？”里奥也问。

他们不再说话了。

施魏因施泰格靠近里奥，伸过手去。

他们本该是为国事见面的。他们本来是要洽谈、商讨、讨价还价和互惠互利的。

 

安德烈睡得很沉，第二天上午没有安排，他一直睡到近中午时才起床。昨天父亲从梅西住处回来时心情极好，并告诉他他和梅西已经和好，两国仍是盟国，并且他们会和梅西一起去巴萨住上一段时间。

安德烈没有感情地接受了这个消息。父亲怎么安排，他就怎么做。对他来说是否去巴萨都没有区别。

夜里，他在冗长的梦境中站在巴萨的船上，看着船只驶进平静的大海，在镜子般的海面上前行。在梦中他知道这是假的，不可能没有风浪，海上不可能连一丝波澜也没有。清透的蓝让人窒息。慕尼黑没有海，安德烈很高兴那里没有。他不需要常年生活的地方也让他想起巴萨。

梦中的船驶向遥远的地方，他不知道目的地，只知道不是梅西的国家。

即将醒来时，安德烈想起米兰。

……我确实对不起你，确实害了你，他翻覆着一面想道，是我对不起你，你要什么，尽管从我身上拿走，如果还剩下什么，我现在就一并交给你。

他拉过毯子盖在头上，脑海中出现米兰十五岁的样子。他永远都是那个让所有人为他骄傲的巴萨太子。

我确实不喜欢你，我从没喜欢过。在这件事上我永远都是这样，就算是害死你我也不可能为此就念着你的好……你对我来说又有什么好？

但无论怎么说，都是我害了你。安德烈攥着毯子。这不应该，死去的应该是我，你过着被所有人喜爱的生活，你应该活下来才对，该死的是我和克里斯这样的人，我们年纪不大，却花了半辈子的功夫独自咽苦水。他过得很糟，我至少还好一些……但落到今天的地步，也没好到哪里去。或许母亲之后会见我，但见不见已经没关系了，自他说出不要我之后，我就不再是他的孩子。他永远不会对你说出这样的话，米兰，哪怕你犯了天大的错误，哪怕你杀了我……但你不会，你不会犯错……

安德烈掀开毯子，忽然醒来了。醒来的一瞬间，米兰，梅西，巴萨，统统被他抛之脑后，一点也想不起来了。

 

离开巴塞罗那时里奥的船队带着货物和礼品，从马赛离开时，空荡的船舱中多了拜仁的队伍，他带着施魏因施泰格和安德烈一起回国。

从出发那天开始天气就一直晴朗，和里奥赶赴马赛时经常遭遇的逆风和暴雨大不相同，里奥和施魏因施泰格以及两国的臣子们一起商讨合作，马代奥带着安德烈和他一起聊天、玩闹，一旦船在港口暂停，他就拉着安德烈下船去逛，买上许多奇奇怪怪的东西回来。马代奥心情好得不得了，安德烈也看似轻松些了，每天中午和晚上四个人一起吃饭时，里奥都感觉很心安。

在蒂亚戈成婚后，里奥立他为储君，这在国内又掀起不小的波澜。大大小小的政治动作无论对错、合适与否，都会有人愿意加以利用、兴风作浪，里奥从边境回到都城时身心俱疲，给别有用心之人可乘之机，失去米兰，别人就当做梅西与皮克家族的连结变得薄弱，大着胆子胡作非为，若只有一两个人也无所谓，但这次众人串通好了，阴谋顶着意外和闹剧的幌子连番上演，里奥与哈维、布斯克茨和两个孩子一同应对，将近一年的忙碌让他身心俱疲，但却也并非全无好处，忙碌让他无暇再去想去年的悲剧，悲伤逐渐被时间磨淡了。

施魏因斯泰格以最大的让步与巴萨合作，里奥过意不去，于是自己也让步许多，巴萨的拜仁从前的合作持续了许多年，但从没这样紧密过。政局形势和国内外情况的变化让他们不得不做出许多改变、制定新的方案，自船起航驶向巴塞罗那后，里奥和施魏因施泰格每天都在会议中度过，他们需要尽快确定各方面的合作内容，待抵达巴萨后好立刻实施。

  
里奥又一次在深夜中醒来了。就像他和施魏因施泰格第一次睡在一起时那样，他梦见自己送走的孩子，在梦里的滂沱大雨中追赶他，为他哭喊，为他心惊。  
  
他不该在这时候醒来。刚刚那场许久没有过的性爱甚至激烈到荒唐的地步，他应该就此睡过去，一直到中午才醒来才对。若是许多年前，他一定会这样。那时候并非没有忧虑，那时的苦恼和烦扰和现在一样多，但他只是什么都不放在心上，什么都不怕。  
  
他在漆黑的夜里睁开眼，花费了几个日夜那样漫长的时间才理清思绪。二十二年过去了，他和施魏因施泰格并非初识，他在驶向巴塞罗那的船只上，而非巴萨的皇宫里。  
  
黑暗中一无所有，他还是睁着眼，期盼着想要看到什么。这是真的吗？身体上疲乏脱力的感觉提醒着他，这是现在正在发生的事？他还能体会到纯粹的感官享受，在那一切之后？难道他不是应当失去一切才对吗？  
  
施魏因施泰格就躺在身旁，双臂抱着里奥，就好像他们仍在初识那天，就好像他们从没有过争吵和决裂。  
  
蒂亚戈说的对，他已经失去得够多了，不能再失去任何人了。对安德烈生气也好，对施魏因施泰格恼火也好，有再多不快，他们也都是他的家人。  
  
在脑海中，里奥一遍遍想着那些名字。从孩子们开始，再到孩子的父亲，无论是失去的还是仍在他身边的。他曾经或现在拥有他们，他们是他存在的证明，他们会是在他的葬礼上为他悲痛的人。  
  
在米兰和克里斯之后，里奥再不能把家人的存在视作理所应当。他们随时会消失，他们时刻都有可能远走，一场意外或疾病，一次天灾或人祸。他拥有一整个国家，但他无法掌控任何人的命运。他曾有过许多恼怒和执念，但到了现在……也没有太多事可在意了。  
  
他想马上见到蒂亚戈。过去的一年里他总是对孩子不冷不热，他无法不去想是蒂亚戈杀死克里斯。在军营演习时蒂亚戈穿上一身盔甲，里奥看着刺眼，甚至无法和他对视。他知道蒂亚戈并不知情，却仍责怪了他许久。回到都城后要和他好好聊聊，这一年都冷落他了。  
  
安德烈看似与他和好如初，但里奥看得出，那孩子变了，与自己相处时也和从前不同了。他将自己和他的距离拉开得更远，仿佛随时做好了再次被母亲抛弃的准备，与他交谈时安德烈恭恭敬敬，却心不在焉，似乎在示意就算里奥现在宣布断绝母子关系、他也只会不做声地离开。他再不会信任自己了。但里奥仍想和他谈谈，不需要特意去聊什么，只是问问他在慕尼黑的生活，他现在的处境，他需要什么，自己能为他做什么……和好如初自是不必指望，可他仍是里奥的孩子。  
  
想了好久，里奥又困了，听着施魏因施泰格均匀的呼吸自己也合上眼睛。还有巴斯蒂安，再不能和他争执了……回到都城后应该和杰拉德去其他地方散散心，别让他总是在宫里憋闷着……  
  
  
  
里奥和施魏因施泰格在中午来到餐厅时，马代奥和安德烈已经在等着他们了。马代奥附在安德烈耳边低声说着什么，见到两人走来，马代奥不再说话，对两人笑着问好。  
  
“你们在说什么？”里奥问。  
  
“我让他到都城后和卢卡见见面，”说着马代奥就笑了，“妈妈，你不觉得他们很相配吗？卢卡也是一头金发，还正好比他大几岁。”  
  
里奥好久都没想过安德烈的婚事了，这样一想忽然发现拉玛西亚确实有好得不得了的人选符合安德烈的喜好，比他大上五六岁、未婚又家世好的男孩有好几个。但他也隐约想起安德烈对于和拉玛西亚人结婚的意愿不高。  
  
“你想吗？”里奥问，“你好像更喜欢慕尼黑本地人家的孩子，是吗？”  
  
施魏因施泰格担忧地看了一眼安德烈。他并非更喜欢拜仁的人，而是他好像谁都不喜欢。  
  
“没有，”安德烈微笑，眼睛也笑盈盈地望着母亲，认定了一切都无所谓，“我愿意见他——或者任何您安排的人。”  
  
但里奥确信自己几年前确实知道安德烈不想和拉玛西亚人结婚，只是安德烈现在笑着，顺从地说他同意，自己也不好对几年前的一个印象刨根问底。  
  
“我知道，”马代奥说道，他望向施魏因施泰格，“安德烈还是和拜仁的家族结婚最稳妥吧？但现在根基不稳，可以让他只是从巴塞罗那带一两个恋人过去，巴萨不会要求拉玛西亚人一定是正室，等到安德烈地位稳固了，您再选慕尼黑的家族让他大婚，”他看向母亲，“是这样吧？”  
  
“我没意见。”里奥答道。  
  
“当然可以，”施魏因施泰格回答，“你说呢，安德烈？”  
  
这一次他至少有些诚意，安德烈故意停顿几秒钟，做出思考的样子，然后做出认可的态度。  
  
“这样也好，我都同意。”  
  
“太好了，”马代奥说道，“一回去我就让卢卡进宫……如果你们真在一起了，你可要对他好。”  
  
安德烈的笑容更深了。“那是自然。”我会同意他在外面养无数个情人，我会给他地位和金钱，他会很快乐。  
  
里奥没高兴得那么早。他还记得在马赛时听见安德烈说的那些话。  
  
马代奥在饭桌上开开心心谈起蒂亚戈还未出生的宝宝，还说莉亚的肚子很大，说不定是双胞胎。  
  
吃过饭后，里奥还惦记着安德烈的婚事，他在房中想了一会儿，还是去找安德烈了。  
  
仆人打开门时，安德烈正从床上坐起来。  
  
“母亲。”他站起来。里奥示意他坐下，拉过床边的一把椅子坐下。  
  
“怎么刚吃完饭就躺下？困了？”  
  
“就是犯懒，”安德烈微笑，“您中午过来有事？”  
  
里奥点头，“上次我听到你和你爸的对话，感觉你连一个喜欢的人也没有过，这次和拉玛西亚人结婚，你真的愿意吗？”  
  
“我当然愿意，不然怎么会答应马代奥？”安德烈回答。  
  
他仍带着没心没肺的笑容。  
  
“我不希望你结婚以后不快乐，”里奥说，“我和你父亲不是你想的那样，我们不是政治婚姻，当初本打算让他和萨拉戈萨亲王结婚的，那才是政治婚姻。”  
  
“我知道，”安德烈做出认真的样子点点头，“我会喜欢和您安排的人在一起的，”他笑笑，补充道，“您可以多安排几个人，也让我能挑选的对象多一点。”  
  
他并没有非常努力地对自己的假笑做出掩饰，里奥看出他笑容的虚假却不好道破。  
  
烦躁起来，里奥直接问道：  
  
“你喜欢过任何人吗？还是说，虽然你今年二十一岁，但你一个真心喜欢的人都没有过？”  
  
安德烈的笑容浮在脸上，他原打算一直假笑下去，但看着梅西的眼睛，他的笑容逐渐消失了，像逐渐熄灭的火光，在火燃尽后，只剩下一滩留着黑色灰烬的雪。他看着梅西，看了好久，最终苦涩地、嘲笑自己一般地答道：  
  
“为什么您这样问？”他的声音忽然变得很轻，飘忽却沉重，“因为我像是没有感情的人吗？还是我看起来无法被伤害、所以像是不会动情？”  
  
梅西被他忽然变得阴沉的语调和情绪吓了一跳，“安德烈……”  
  
安德烈在床上坐着，头也垂了下去，他像个忽然破裂的瓷器，浑身上下都是裂口。  
  
“你怎么了？”梅西坐到他身旁，手轻轻碰着安德烈的后背。   
  
“别问了，妈妈，”安德烈露出淡淡的笑容，“我们不谈这些。”  
  
梅西没有马上开口，思附半天才谨慎说道：“我希望你幸福，不想看见你和不喜欢的人结婚。”  
  
这句话让安德烈只想嘲笑他。幸福什么时候成了那么轻易的事？  
  
“您不用担心，我会过得很好，”他梦呓一般说道，“我会结婚，这件事不能耽误，我需要其他家族的力量，也需要巴萨的帮助。”  
  
“我会帮你，”梅西说，“但我更希望你快乐。”梅西温柔地吻孩子的脸颊安慰他。安德烈低低地笑了起来，他笑得断续，像是在哭，也像是疯了。  
  
“很多事我们都不能强求，母亲，这件事也是，”他笑着抹去眼角的泪，“别管它了，顺其自然吧，我会快乐，我现在就很快乐。我和您和好了，不是吗？这不是最值得高兴的事吗？”  
  
他笑着，笑出了眼泪，梅西心如刀绞。  
  
“告诉我你怎么了？”梅西问，“发生了什么、你怎么会变成这样？”  
  
安德烈只是摇头，泪光在眼中晃动，嘴角勾着笑。  
  
是您把我变成这样的，您还不知道吗。您忘了您是怎么抓着自己儿子的头发告诉他你不要他的吗？连母亲都可以这样伤害自己，还有谁不能？还有谁值得信任？他怎么可能相信会有一个外人真心待自己、和他一辈子相爱？  
  
“什么也没发生，妈妈，我只是最近过的不顺心罢了。我没疯，别担心。”  
  
梅西知道事情不可能这么简单，可孩子什么都不说，他也没有办法，只能抱着安德烈在他后背上轻轻拍着、安慰他。安德烈犯了错不假，可看到自己的孩子这幅疯癫的模样又有几个人能忍心、能无动于衷？  
  
“我希望知道你到底怎么了，让我帮你，安德烈。”  
  
安德烈笑得更厉害了。  
  
  
  
那晚里奥对施魏因施泰格谈起安德烈的婚事，但没提起安德烈对他说的话。  
  
“婚事还是再拖几年吧，安德烈年纪还小。等他再成熟些再安排约会对象，不用急于一时。他现在的心态也不适合恋爱。”  
  
“而且现在他也没时间，”施魏因施泰格答道，“等几年也好。”  
  
“我只盼着他像我们当初那样，不用谁安排，自己就喜欢上某个人、转眼间就在一起。”里奥叹道。  
  
“那样的好事怎么会每天都发生？”施魏因施泰格笑道。  
  
里奥和他说笑一阵，然后枕着他的胳膊，很快睡着了。  
  
让安德烈和拉玛西亚人在一起会是个好主意。就像他和施魏因施泰格这样，见面时间虽少，但他们确实喜欢彼此，也喜欢对方的陪伴。  
  
即使距离遥远，里奥也不得不承认，他对施魏因施泰格的感情并不比另外几人少，身份限制了他们的来往，但一旦条件允许、一旦有更多时间独处，里奥总能在施魏因施泰格身上发现那些最初让他为之着迷的东西。  
  
这次走水路回巴萨，里奥终日都和他在一起，船上只有他们的孩子，没有各自的其他伴侣，他们的感情忽然有了一个几乎是完全不受拘束的环境，在为国事操劳时，在以为自己不可能再体会到哪怕一点稍微炙热的感情时，里奥陷进这份荒唐的、重燃的恋情中。  
  
里奥被忽然回归、忽然升温的恋情惊吓。他和施魏因施泰格少有这样独处的时间，多数时候他们的见面都在巴萨皇宫里，那里有里奥的其他伴侣和孩子们，虽说别人都知道他们是恋人的关系，但两人还是要克制，在与皮克大婚后，施魏因施泰格减少了来探望里奥的次数。他如果来了，里奥理所应当要花时间陪伴他，施魏因施泰格不想让里奥困扰，安德烈每年都来探望梅西，施魏因施泰格却总是隔上两三年才来一次，但他本人从没有过宠爱的妃嫔。  
  
里奥开始感到快乐、感到轻松。这让他不安。因为他的安排、他的抛弃、他的管教疏忽和种种他认为自己犯下的错，他失去了两个孩子，在意识到整件事带来的困扰不会结束时，里奥甚至感到安心。这是他应得的，自己做错了事、间接害死了孩子，那么就算是余生再也体会不到快乐也是理所应当。但那些惨痛的色彩正在淡去。  
  
  
  
梅西在梦中迈上一级级被磨损的台阶，他从未来过这地方，也不知道自己要去哪里。台阶的尽头处有一扇门，他走过去，踌躇片刻推开了，看见漆黑的房间里坐着一个人。梅西犹豫着关上门，向他走过去。  
  
“我看不到你。”梅西说。当他想再向前走一步时，那人向后缩去。他似乎坐在一张沙发上。  
  
“就在那里吧。”克里斯说。  
  
梅西在昏暗的光线中站着，在几步之外看着克里斯在黑暗中的轮廓。他的衣服似乎很宽大，不合身。梅西连他的脸都看不清。  
  
梅西不能对他问出任何一句话，他甚至不应该站在他面前。在克里斯眼中自己是什么样的人？他抛弃孩子、将米兰的死责怪到他身上，并在临死前也不给他一句原谅。他还记得克里斯死在自己怀中的情景，他的身体被雨水浇灌，又湿又冷。回想到那日总会让梅西悔恨不已，最初那画面如梦魇般困着他，想到自己抱着刚出生的克里斯、为他洗澡、为他穿衣服的情景，梅西无论如何也不敢相信自己会对他那样绝情。  
  
他宁愿孩子一直恨他，永远不原谅他。因为自己不值得原谅，他不承认克里斯是自己的孩子，他让他含恨而终。可他爱着他，尽管迟了很久，尽管这样的爱也已经再无用处了。  
  
他哭了很久，在以为不会再哭之后，梅西在梦中却无法不流泪。  
  
“我什么都不要了，”他压着带哭腔的嗓音说，“我只要你，生下你之后我就把你带在身边，无论我在皇宫还是军营。我不会把你送走，我会养大你，再不会让你失望，也不会做出对你不公平的选择，我会告诉所有人你是我的孩子，我爱你，在乎你，我会照顾你，你要什么我都给你……”  
  
“那不是我的生活。”克里斯说。  
  
“让我补偿你，至少给我个机会。”梅西心焦地补充道。  
  
克里斯并不回复，他在黑暗中动了动，衣服窸窸窣窣地响着。梅西想起将他送走时克里斯身上包裹的小斗篷，衣料柔软的触感就在手边，梅西收紧了手指。不，这一次他不会再把孩子送走。他要为克里斯穿上巴萨的小外套，将他包裹在红蓝色的毯子里带回军营，带回皇宫。  
  
“我不会让你带兵，”梅西继续说道，“你会在巴萨平平安安长大，不会有人欺负你，以后你也不用去军营。如果有战乱我会去摆平，你只要安心留在皇宫里，会有人照顾你……不，我还是带着你，你和我一起去军营，我会陪着你的，在练兵和巡逻之后我会一直陪你玩，你想要什么玩具我都会送你……”这样他会被宠坏的，梅西想着，但就算宠坏也没关系，他就是要让克里斯在自己身边长大，就是要宠坏他。  
  
“妈妈，”克里斯打断他。  
  
“什么？”梅西赶快问。  
  
“我不要什么，”他柔声说，梅西从未听过他的声音这样轻，“只要你让我再这样叫你就好。”  
  
他的话让梅西泪水不断。那就是他要的？他不怨恨自己吗？不说“永远也不原谅”这样的话吗？他只要这些？这样简单的愿望就够了吗？  
  
可在他在世的时候，自己连这样微小的愿望都不满足他。  
  
他始终是个太好太好的孩子。或许是自己不配做他母亲。  
  
梅西在黑暗中颤动，肩膀发抖，泪水不断滚落，眼睛又疼又烫，他要开口，却说不出话来，不住哽咽。  
  
“让我再看看你。”最终能开口时，他说道。  
  
克里斯并马上没回应。过了很久，他在黑暗中动了动，光芒缓缓覆盖到他身上，黑暗尽数撤去。  
  
他穿着件纯白的衣服坐在低矮的沙发上，领口大大开着，露出来的颈子和胸膛上没有刀剑留下的伤口。他抬起头，虔诚地望着梅西，像十岁那年在红毯上第一次见到母亲那样。  
  
他的脸上没有伤疤。  
  
梅西抱住他。  
  
他在梦中喜极而泣。  
  
  
  
尾声  
  
  
  
里奥又醒了。  
  
船只在黑夜的海上向巴塞罗那航行，海浪声从船舱外传来。他想坐起来，离开施魏因施泰格的臂弯费了些功夫，他紧紧搂着里奥，里奥试着翻身，又被他抱住，好一会儿里奥才慢慢移动到床边。  
  
他披上斗篷，在夜色中离开船舱，走上甲板。海上弥漫着浓雾，让他浑身湿冷，但他还是想在寒冷中再留一会儿。  
  
以确定这一切是否是真的。  
  
没有人愿意离开暖热的床榻到寒夜里去，里奥也不想，但他更想知道现在发生的一切是否是真的。就像二十一岁那年施魏因施泰格忽然出现时，他以为自己已经不知道如何去恋爱了，然后就与拜仁的君主忽然陷入热恋。现在熟悉的苦涩和悲痛正在减弱，也让他无法相信这是真的。  
  
寒冷让里奥抱紧了胳膊，他甚至想蜷缩身体、让自己暖和一些。这正好，正是他要的，寒冷和清醒。  
  
冷雾钻进身体，天空中没有繁星，半分光芒也没有。里奥站在甲板上向漆黑的夜中望去。他的孩子，他没有忘记他们。  
  
熟悉的痛苦袭来，可惨烈的过去已经不能再带给他像原来那样深的痛苦。时间冲刷了一切，他不会永远对未来惴惴不安、对过去悔不当初。微小的幸福让他有负罪感，可他放不下那种感觉，知道自己只要回到房间里就能见到施魏因施泰格、就能再睡在他身旁，里奥心中就只剩下安心的感觉。  
  
冰凉的雾气让他手脚发冷。这是真的，他确实失去了孩子，但他并没有失去一切。  
  
里奥几乎想不起自己的童年是如何度过的。他很早去了军营，在金戈铁马的边境仓促地长大，进入少年时代。他有那样多朋友，由此拉玛西亚甚至先于巴萨成了他最初归属的地方。他在边境带军打仗，灰头土脸地回到都城，和朋友们相聚，在胳膊上包着绷带的时候与他们举杯共庆胜利。那时的未来总是充满变数，忧虑比现在更甚，他却不知道害怕，一味拼下去，我不怕，他总是这样说，告诉他的朋友们，对哈维这样说，对普约尔这样说，他要去打仗，要去应对居心叵测的政客和各地的亲王，那时他还将受伤看做荣耀，将疤痕看做勋章。  
  
尽管要和大臣们纠缠，尽管要带领队伍冲破敌军的包围，但那时里奥仍认为他的世界很简单。事情接连发生，他只需要一件件去解决就好。将一切变复杂的是他和罗纳尔多的相遇，以及那之后带来的孩子。里奥的感觉被怀孕与生育彻底冲洗一遍，他甚至也认为在那之后自己变了。他送走孩子，这是意味他并非无所不能的最好证据，他连自己的孩子都不能亲自抚养。抛弃孩子其实也是他自己对责任的推卸不是吗？既然做了，为什么不承担？把他带回巴萨抚养，顶着压力、在有一个私生子的情况下保住储君的位置并且按计划即位……那样做的风险太大，里奥知道自己可能失去一切。他舍不得孩子，可他更在意的是巴萨，是拉玛西亚。他不能让拉玛西亚众人多年来的努力因为自己的一次意外付诸东流。  
  
传闻中总说他如何战无不胜，但里奥知道他有别人不曾得到的好运。他有哈维，他有布斯克茨，他有皮克，他们帮助他，捍卫他，无论是最初作为朋友时还是在结婚后。他们让自己多了三个孩子，一个稳重从容，一个聪慧可爱，还有一个正如人们所说，仿佛被神灵选中。看着他们长大是件奇妙的事，马代奥刚出生时蒂亚戈趴在他身边，好奇地摸弟弟的手，紧握着不愿松开，而仿佛只是一瞬间，他们就一起惊讶地迎接金发宝宝安德烈的出生了，再后来是米兰，蒂亚戈爬上床抱着他，马代奥不敢抱，只轻轻地用软软的手碰他的嘴唇和脸。米兰忽然哭起来，马代奥吓了一跳，躲进里奥怀里，担心弟弟哭起来是自己惹了祸。  
  
施魏因施泰格的出现和罗纳尔多一样在意料之外，带来的孩子也是。这一次里奥至少不用抛弃他。孩子远在拜仁，里奥几乎从没为他费过心，长大后那孩子间接带给他最大的打击。曾以为自己永远不会原谅他，现在，为了国家，还是其他什么，里奥不愿想了，他仍是接受了他，尽管一切已经不复当初了。  
  
每一年巴萨都会发生许多事，每隔几年里奥都会发现自己处于不同于以往的境地中，时好时坏，也有时根本无法用好坏来断定。国内的纷争、地方的叛乱与镇压，一年风调雨顺，一年国库告急，他们与邻国交恶又和好，国内经济一时繁荣、一时又无法维系。还在做储君时里奥将即位看做终点，登基后才发现成为统治者只是个开始。  
  
他的孩子有三个长大了，也有两个过早埋葬。有些人一生也不会经历的体验压在里奥身上，他曾以为自己挺不住了，就此垮掉，手里的权力也交出去，绝望时他认为自己的一生也就这样结束了。  
  
可事情并非如此。  
  
再过上三四天，船只就会抵达巴塞罗那的港口。他会带着马代奥，和施魏因施泰格、安德烈一起下船，蒂亚戈会来迎接他们，他身边已不会再站着米兰了，却会有蒂亚戈的妻子和几个月后即将出生的孩子。到了明年，蒂亚戈便会抱着他初生的孩子给自己看，里奥可以为孩子取名。任何他喜欢的名字。克里斯，或米兰，或任何已经离开的人的名字，就好像他们还在自己身旁。  
  
在那之后就是马代奥和安德烈。  
  
在他以为所有事都已结束的时候，世界无情又温和地继续着，米兰和克里斯的死没让一切终止，里奥的孩子们会带来更多生命，一切都在延续。  
  
待他回到房间里，他会见到施魏因施泰格还在床上睡着，第二天他们仍会一起醒来，亲昵地聊着天，商讨未来的种种计划；待他回到巴萨，他会见到皮克、哈维和布斯克茨，他亲密的朋友、一直以来的伙伴和恋人，他们还有许多事要做，巴萨仍需要他们的治理；待他们回到巴萨，马代奥和安德烈会见到蒂亚戈，他的三个孩子，他们和世上的其他孩子一样，他们长大，他们犯错又改正，他们让父母失望又欣慰，他们将是巴萨和拜仁未来的统治者，他们也会像自己曾经那样，接过王冠，治理国家，他们犯错，腹背受敌，他们继续成长，处理政务、军务都游刃有余……但他们还需要自己的帮助，他仍旧是孩子们的后盾和靠山，如果有必要，他可以代替他们出征，为他们击退强敌，扫平障碍，他不能再看着骨肉战死沙场。除了孩子和爱人，他没有什么可失去的，也没有什么可怕的。  
  
夜风越来越冷，浓雾逐渐散去，寒冷渗入骨髓。  
  
这一切都是真的，它们确实可怕，但他也确实不会被打垮。于是到最后，他还是那个无畏的梅西。  
  
里奥站直身体，漆黑的夜幕上露出一两颗星辰。黑暗越来越浓，天要亮了。  
  
  
END


End file.
